When Tactics Collide
by Koriember
Summary: When three armies- Nohrian, Hoshidan, and Ylissean- and their respective personalities join forces, chaos ensues. Ch. 68 - With Xander gone, Grima needs to hatch a plan to keep all his pawns on the board. It wouldn't hurt for him to find his Queen, either.
1. The Start of Something Beautiful

When Tactics Collide

* * *

Day 0, December 24th

* * *

"Kamui! This way!"

On one side, home.

"Corrin, come back to us!"

On the other, family.

Corrin nervously kept on her toes, not daring to move an inch to her right or left. Behind her stood Azura and Jakob, weapons raised in a futile effort to stave off the surrounding armies around them.

The dancer stared blankly at her surroundings; the winding Hoshidan river beneath their feet, the plains covered with just as much grass as it was with soldiers. Soldiers that would not hesitate to kill the self-proclaimed fate-bound duo. Azura recognized a handful of Hoshidans, but everyone else was a stranger. Strangers that would claim not only her, but the white-haired princess to her right. Shiny sword or not, there was no way out of this without something big happening. Trying to formulate a plan, the dancer couldn't hide her own trembling even as her feet slowly sunk beneath the calming ripple of the Hoshidan river, burrowing into the slick mud below.

"...Big Sister?" Sakura whispered, barely loud enough for the opposing side to hear.

"S-sakur-"

"She's _my_ sister!" Elise yelled back, nervously looking to Corrin for reassurance. "...Mine."

"Please, Corrin," Xander pleaded desperately, his fingers not holding Siegfried, but grasping for something far more dear.

"B-but..." the princess whispered, immediately drawing Ryoma's glare. "I c-can't! You're making me choose against people I will not... can not betray!"

The samurai barely muffled his snort, instead lowering his head into a solid grimace. This wasn't a choice to be considered. The Kamui he hoped for would have retreated back to them without a second thought. What had they done to her?

"Don't... don't tell me you're actually _considering_ siding with the Nohrians!?"

The high prince felt a pain just hearing those words come from his mouth. He brought his hand down, knuckles white and clenched.

"It's no complicated matter siding with your true family, Little Princess," Xander corrected aloud, voicing his affection quite audibly.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" The princess stammered off, trying to fight back her trepidation. Her shoulders sagged and her legs gave in, forcing her to widen her already relenting stance.

"I-I... I..." she trailed, not knowing any words that would even remotely remedy the situation.

"What are you waiting for!?" Takumi yelled, losing faith in his 'sister,' the Nohrian spy that she was...

She was just a traitor.

No. Not yet, at least.

"Kamui, please," he whispered, too softly for her to hear.

"She actually harbors pity for the Hoshidans..." Leo realized. "They must have toyed with her head after they captured her. Taking advantage of her open attitude like that-"

"Don't you dare talk about MY sister that disrespectfully," Hinoka hissed through gritted teeth.

"You're talking as if you have any right to her. What could possibly delude you so?" Camilla asked, twirling her ax along its haft.

Corrin watched as both of her dear sisters stared each other down, ready to shred the other into a pile of flesh and bone.

All because of her.

All this was because she couldn't choose.

No...

This was happening because they were making her choose! Why couldn't she have _both_ of her loving families by her side? Why was this war keeping her apart from those she felt kinship and bond with?

"Have you made your choice?" Xander asked with his last shred of patience, considering letting loose his cavalry and capturing Corrin by force.

Ryoma was thinking the same, wondering how fast he could run for Kamui before Sakura could rescue-festal both of them to safety.

"Let her determine herself with a clear mind," the crown prince stalled, hoping to buy time as he tried gesturing his plan subtly. "I know her feelings will lie true."

The princess looked at Azura and Jakob with a frown, her lip bleeding from her sharp fangs shifting into her bottom lip, but her composure recovered to one of rehearsed, if not false, strength.

"Azura, Jakob... you should surrender. I don't want you to get hurt because of my indecisiveness," the Nohrian apologized. Azura and Jakob both just smiled, still standing by her.

"Your smile is my life's purpose to preserve, Lady Corrin," Jakob said with a bow. "And I will not return to our home with it extinguished."

"There is another option," Azura suggested. "We can make a run for it, if we can traverse the river before them."

"Run? As in, running away? What good would that do? They would just catch us in seconds..."

"Not if Hoshido and Nohr are both chasing us," Azura reasoned. "They'll slow each other down."

"Perhaps," Corrin thought aloud, thinking of a plan before straightening up and announcing her choice. "Okay. It'll buy us _some_ time. But won't they fight each other on the way? I can't let that happen!"

"It's going to be fine," Azura assured. "But we need to get out of here."

"If you... say so," Corrin nodded. "Here goes."

"Ryoma, Xander... Big brothers... Please-"

Any notions were interrupted when a bright flash of light blinded both armies, not only hiding Corrin for a brief instant but when the eyesight of those afflicted recovered, a new sight appeared in the middle.

" _Well, the scroll worked._ "

Chrom and Robin grinned sheepishly at the mess that the Shepherds had just found themselves entangled in.

* * *

 _"And that's... quite a lot of soldiers."_

* * *

December 23, 1st Year of our Exalt, Chrom

* * *

Robin took another slow breath before digging his knife slower and deeper into his marked hand. Keeping things clean was far beyond the question, so the tactician thought he could at least keep things healable-

"What in the hell are you doing!?"

The tactician turned to see Chrom- pissed- from behind, head peeking through the doorway and displaying a scowl of disdain. Robin raised his good hand in defense, smiling nervously even as blood dripped everywhere.

"We're getting war reprimands from Plegia, whom our countrymen still hate with a passion. This mark on my hand happens to be the symbol of their religious deity, Grima. I can't wear a glove everywhere I go, Chrom." The white-haired strategist pointed to the bloodied mark on his hand, defiantly clear even with the splotches and lines of crimson running down its surface. All the while, more blood dripped from his fingertips onto the floor and basin next to him, causing Chrom to wince at the sight.

"Robin, you won't need a glove when you're missing a hand."

Caught off guard by Chrom's uncanny wit, Robin simply shrugged it off. "It's not that bad. We've seen worse on the battlefield. Tis' but a scratch."

"...No, that's a gouge. A gouge sustained in the line of, gods help us, paperwork."

"Tis but a small gouge," Robin corrected with a wry smile. Chrom's stifled a chuckle, turning around to hide his smile.

"You know what, fine. Just... clean that up! I don't want your blood dripping onto the throne room during my meetings today. Got it?"

Calling for Lissa and Maribelle and blurting something about a 'self-conscious fool' Chrom left, causing Robin to grin in triumph despite the numb pain in his hand. Examining his handiwork (to which the tactician laughed at the pun) , the Plegian opened up his supplies and bandaged the offending member himself as he wiped up the sanguine mess from his room. Once that was finished, Robin sat down by his desk and gazed out the window, enjoying the brisk Ylissean air.

One would wonder why Robin kept the windows open in the onslaught of winter, risking the room to cold and snow.

The answer was simple, taking the form of a future-seeing swordsman.

Not so simple, Robin reconsidered.

On the first of her visits, Marth offered Robin a sturdy volume, not much of a valuable considering it was probably from the bookstore just a few blocks away in the main city.

 _It occurred to me that the events of the Plegian War are your first memories, considering your loss of...uh, memory. For lack of better phrasing. Have you considered writing them down? Something to give yourself when your mind grows thin?_

It was a great idea, all things considered. It put a nice side to Marth now that the war was over.

Already halfway through the bindings, Robin took the time to notice just how deep into the book he had delved into. On the days after the decisive death of Gangrel, Mad King of Plegia, Robin opened the present from Marth, who comically gave it to him in an uncharacteristic display of nervousness. Recalling the memory fondly, Robin started a new entry.

* * *

 _"It has been nearly two years of peace and prosperity in Ylisse. And may I politely say, it's boring. While I'm glad the court doesn't have need of me, neither does the battlefield. It has been clear that my calling is towards the art of battle tactics, something that is woefully oversupplied nowadays._

 _Then again...That isn't so bad. I'm a decent secretary and diplomat as well. It's just that the battles of the court are much more convoluted. I don't feel like I'm winning on days that I do come out on top._

 _It's not as satisfying as saving lives and ending wars._

 _Woe and behold, after two years I find myself not on the fields of battle but gazing at stars and reading books by my lonesome. Sure, I wake up to Tharja between my ceiling panels on some days, or perhaps Nowi crashing into the side of my room in her dragon form on others. Sumia invites me to read cheesy romances with her (I tolerate it only because she puts on such a smile) and more than a few times I've found myself seeking Maribelle's advice on handling the ruffled collars about me._

 _And then there's Marth._

 _She hasn't checked in on Chrom in a while, though she did say she was going to inspect on some border development for a few months. I find myself a bit too eager than appropriate for her news, though I'm coming to think it's not because of the message, but the messenger._

 _And to think that I believed she was actually the Hero King's reincarnation or something come once upon a time. Not that a masked individual gallivanting across Archanea is any less civilian, of course. She is quite the adventurer too, and who could know what stuff she's up to lately. Today, I wish I could be a part of them due to times like these._

 _Then again, if something interesting is happening near the border, I hope Chrom will let me out of the mess that is the court and let me explore the land for a few weeks. A place to stretch my legs, see the sights, and appreciate the cultures of places I cannot possibly remember. Or perhaps I never saw them in the first place._

 _And nothing hurts with having a companion for the trip._

 _Ah, to have an adventure again would be amazing, more memories and more opportunities for me to learn of the world around me! I could do without the battles and bloodshed, of course. Perhaps Chrom will let me run off to Chon'sin or even learn more about Plegia?_

 _Maybe another time._

 _I really should socialize more though._

 _Maybe I should adopt a child?_

 _Apparently, I'm good with children._ _However, to have one of my own? Would that be any different for me? Not that baby Lucina is old enough to complain about me, but she seldom cries in my arms unless she shits herself or wants to go to sleep. Only time will tell at this rate, and I hope I have more than few years left in me._

 _I-"_

* * *

"Robin, are you busy?"

Upon reflex, Robin quickly shut his book, reigniting the magical seal that kept his journal safe from even Tharja's prying eyes.

He turned, easing when he saw the figure of Marth in his doorway, leaning against the wall.

"Ah, if it isn't the Hero Princess. And, no, not anymore," Robin said while rising, before regarding the blue-haired swordsman who stopped against his now-closed door. "...Marth. It's been a while."

"I am afraid I have to get right to the point," she sighed, coming in and closing the gap rather quickly. Her strides were never subtle, and the briskness that they held always put Robin a little on-edge.

"Easy there," Robin warned, giving a glance to the sword that rested on the other side of the room, then slowly to the Falchion on Marth's hip. "Maybe I am busy now."

Marth scoffed and squinted at the same time, but showed no signs of harm, which caused the tactician to smirk at her childish face.

"The border development is as I feared," she began, taking a seat across from Robin's desk, thumbing through his drawer for a map of the area. Understanding her motives, Robin pulled one out for her, waiting for Marth to continue. Tracing her slim finger across Yilsse, she paused it near the coast of Ferox, along the shoreline of the Valmese Sea.

"That's quite the hike you took then," Robin whistled. "You sure you still have legs?"

"It was a distance to travel, I shall admit," Marth sighed, "But I arrived just in time to warn the Feroxian guards stationed there. I hurried back here to warn Exalt Chrom and the Ylisseans."

"More future-premonition stuff? You really must tell me how you're pulling it off," Robin replied. "So, what's happening in Ferox that we should be worried about?"

"You mean you did not have it figured it out yet?" Marth wondered, genuinely surprised. "I suppose it would be too much to hope that you would expect this."

"Marth, I don't even know what 'it' is yet, let along the process of figuring 'it' out. Does it hurt to be forthright once in a while?"

Nodding in reluctant agreement, Marth dragged the map westward until her fingers rested upon their far neighbors on the Valmese continent.

"Chon'sin, Roseanne, Valm, Mila," Robin read curiously. "Ylisse's trading partners to the west, though not exactly on the best terms just yet. Are they in trouble too?"

"The contrary," Marth corrected. "They _are_ the trouble."

Robin paused a beat, thinking to himself.

"...Which explains why our diplomatic attempts have fallen silent," Robin pieced together. "I... should've known. What exactly am I dealing with?"

Marth cleared her throat, recalling her own memories as she put together the events into words.

"Rumors lie on the winds that Valm has outlived her peaceful existence, seeking now to subjugate the entire continent of Valentia. That seems to have happened already. Now Archanea is next. Sooner than we think."

Robin nearly choked on his own cough, leaving Marth nodding to reaffirm.

"Valm has rejected all our trading negotiations," Robin clued. "I think I now know why Chon'sin and Roseanne have fallen silent. So, Valm's going to invade us in a few days? That's... bad."

"That is not the half of it," Marth added. "In my mind, I see Ylisse and Ferox successfully repelling Valm but at a high price. What I fear is that will allow Plegia to blindside us after the war, easily avenging their earlier defeat."

"W-w-wait, why would they do that?" Robin asked, frantically grabbing his maps and his books and writing down everything he had just learned.

"I know these things. I hate to verify my own merit but have I led you or Exalt Chrom astray? I hope not," Marth admitted. "Perhaps I should just-"

"It's okay." Robin winced, but continued on. "We'll handle this one problem at a time."

"I agree. Let me gather my thoughts for a minute."

With that, Marth paced the floor, deftly grabbing one of Robin's maps as she examined the lines thoroughly.

"I think, if I recall correctly, that Virion and whatever entourage he has with him should arrive back in Ylisse within a few days."

"I don't see how that is so important. Virion is just-"

Boots rang on the stones of Robin's doorway, and both parties turned to see the Ylissean Knight-Commander in the entrance.

"Master Robin- and... _Marth_. Pardon me Sir, you are being summoned by Lord Chrom in the throne room."

A click glance towards each other and Robin nodded.

"Farewell, tactician. I shall take this as my leave," Marth said with a smile, leaping out of Robin's window and rappelling down using his curtains.

Robin took this time to smile sheepishly at the knight, who only shook his head at the open window and the fluttering sheets.

"Clearly the guards aren't doing a good job," Frederick muttered.

"Oh, give them a break, Freddy-bear. They're up against a girl who knows the future."

"Whatever the case, it is unacceptable. I will multiply their training a thousandfold."

"Only a thousand? Goodness. You're getting soft."

"There is no limit to the measures I will take to defend Ylisse and her people," Frederick replied. "Which reminds me..."

"Is... is this about a Valmese invasion by chance?" Robin hoped, to which Frederick raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Clearly this was the first time he'd had such an idea presented to him.

"No. And what would you know of a Valmese invasion?" the knight asked, curious, if not worried.

"Enough that a certain female swordsman with healthy premonitions gave me some valuable warnings of a Valmese fleet," Robin responded in turn, before going down the stairs and leading Frederick, at quite the loss, down.

"It's actually nothing of the sort, but still-"

"I know, Frederick. Chrom will want to know, if Marth hasn't told him already."

"Right. I suppose with your surprise, I have one of my own. What do you know of our rascal friend Virion?"

* * *

A few flights of stairs and Robin found himself on the blue carpets of the throne room, where Chrom and Virion stood adjacent each other. With them was a woman Robin would easily mistake as Anna, the merchant that traveled alongside the Shepherds in the Mad King's War. This 'Anna' was younger, and had a different style of clothing on her, as if she had always been in the colder weather. Though, if he remembered correctly, the Anna brand name spread far and wide across the continents so this may very well have been another member of their-Anna's family.

"Anna? One of our Anna's relatives at least? Gods, the resemblance truly is uncanny," Robin asked, getting a faint smile in reply.

"That's right! Though, I'll admit, I've never been in these strange worlds before. Still business is good here, so no doubt my sisters have been out and about, no?"

"That's about right," Chrom said stiffly, the bitterness of being scammed by their own Anna still leaving a foul aftertaste.

"Anyway, Robin, I called you here for guidance," Chrom admitted, smiling nervously at the Anna.

"On what?"

"On how much stock to put on mythology," Chrom sighed, gesturing to a thick scroll in his hand. "Preferably the mythical figures with swords."

"Depends on how big their swords are," Robin replied in mystery, not knowing much of what was going on. "What is that?"

"It's a portal, as if to those Outrealm things, though none we've been to," Chrom explained, taking out the collection of the Shepherd's outrealms they've been to. All of them involved ancient heroes of some type and time, and their Einherjar reflected thus far. Such figures had been pivotal in reinforcing the Shepherd's meager numbers when engaged in a larger front. Now at peace, the cards lay useless in Chrom's drawer, wondering for the day they'd be called to fight for their master once more. "It's technically a warp scroll, if you want to nitpick."

"What good would that be if we don't know where to go?"

"We _do_ know where this one leads," Chrom corrected. "It's just... I don't know if this is worth the price."

"The price?" Robin asked, before his shoulders dropped in realization. "...Chrom, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Anna wants the Einherjar," Chrom explained. "In return, a warp scroll to a continent only referred to in myth."

"And why would we need this?"

"Word on my street is Valm is preparing an invasion fleet, if they are not already on their way. I can only assume our mutual blue-haired swordsman paid you a visit as well?" Chrom asked, to which Robin nodded. "You may not know as much of our culture as you think you do, so here's a quick lesson; In Ylissean, Marth's words translate to 'We're quite screwed.'"

"I'm assuming the Einherjar aren't going to cut it then?"

"It's not going to be enough, you see. We need a specific kind of help. Help that neither Plegia nor Ferox can give. Specifically, the help that sinks Valmese armadas and scatters their cavalries. If not, you might as well bend over now and take off your cloak, because if the Valmese don't murder us all, a religious cult the size of the Grimleal will. That also, if you were paying attention, translates to us being screwed."

"So what are you suggesting, Chrom?"

"Remember how essential the Einherjar were in a pinch?"

"In a pinch, yes. Not a full on prolonged invasion. They only lasted a couple minutes before going back into their... things."

"The Shepherds need more than just a few bodies and a deck of cards, Robin."

"Let me get this straight. This... land, which is actually another continent entirely... What do you want to do?"

Chrom smiled slightly, ready to display his plan.

"The Hero-King, Marth, raised an entire army out of the ranks of his defeated foes. That same charm thankfully runs through my veins."

"You mean to recruit strangers to fight our wars?" Robin asked incredulously. "Because you sure aren't going to conquer them."

"I know you trust our Marth as much as I do, seeing how much you two elope or what not in that study of yours."

"I do no such thing," Robin scowled. "As lovely a woman she is, don't get me wrong..."

"But you have to admit, she tells the truth no matter how far fetched."

"...Yes she does."

"And here's your last lesson in Ylissean. 'We are screwed.' Can be translated many different ways. Thankfully, we both know of someone who can translate our predicaments for us. In fact, I'm looking right at _her._ "

Robin turned to see Marth in the corner of the hall, eavesdropping from behind a pillar. Her cover blown, the hero disowned by time stepped into the light, a nervous smile on her face.

"I've done what I could to prepare us," Marth stammered, causing those not listening to Chrom and Robin to turn to the unfamiliar voice. "I had to make sure you all were ready for the storm that I have come to recall in every passing nightmare."

"In what manner?" Chrom asked slowly.

"In _my_ manner," _Lucina_ replied, before flourishing her cape, the mark of Naga visible on its plane. "...Father."

* * *

"So we commit to a peaceful excursion on the outskirts of Hoshido and Nohr, try to enlist however so many troops as we can, repel the Fell Dragon and the Conqueror himself, blah blah good guys win, and then what?"

"It's not gonna be that easy," Robin sighed. "They won't be convinced to just leave their home and join forces with a ragtag group of foreigners. Especially not with the coin we have."

"We're not ragtag nor poor," Chrom reminded, taking offense to the crude description of his nation's coffers and the quality of her militia. "Though our story is not convincing either way."

"The stories of Hoshido and Nohr make very clear that they have always despised each other. I'm sure we can find a use of this conflict," Chrom suggested. Robin shook his head adamantly.

"Who are we to play a game of life and death? Even if the stakes are our own, we have no right meddling with the wars of other countries without good cause, and especially not on a whim."

"What if it wasn't whim," Lucina offered, voice low. "What if you do as Shepherds do and protect the downtrodden? War is brutal and cruel, and survivors and the abandoned are always left in its wake. That's where we can enter in."

"You mean to aid those that have been hurt the most?" Chrom asked.

"I mean to find whoever is in the crossfire, and help them."

"It's a plan," Robin admitted, "But we have no means to convince them, even with our meager help."

"We're fighters, Master Tactician," Lucina reminded, "We solve problems through force and through action."

"And diplomacy." Robin countered, "Seeing that I can count our total number with the fingers on my hands, we're not exactly a war machine. We took down an army once, and barely. It's not going to happen again no matter how many tricks I have in my sleeve."

"And the alternative is for you, a foreign commander, to parley your way between two warring nations?" Chrom asked in disbelief. Robin nodded in confidence, holding his head up high.

"Why certainly! Subtlety is a tactician's finest garment... besides this sleek cloak, of course. All we need... are the right pieces. We'll find those who will join our cause once they see our danger. Our _mutual_ danger."

"No matter, we're going to need more than the four of us here," Chrom decided. "Frederick?"

"I'll rally the Shepherds, those available at least. Expect us within the next hour, milord."

The knight left with smart precision, his steady footsteps fading off down the hallway. Robin turned to the two Ylissean nobles at his side.

"Valm won't be a threat to them, I suppose. But Grima? A dragon that can end the world, one we share, is something we can exploit. No matter how far away they are, they are subject to his destruction," Lucina declared. "Nowhere is safe if the Fell Dragon manifests."

"We just need to tell that to them," Robin winced. "I doubt we have anything a foreign country would listen to though. What if they don't even speak our language?"

"One problem at a time, Robin," Chrom reassured. "We'll find enough people in time."

"We may not have time," Lucina urged, "Anna said that time flows differently there than here, but that doesn't give us forever. Soon enough, Valm will come, the Grimleal will come, and I pray that we have what we need by then."

"Then we go in blindly, and bull-shit things once we're already inside?" Robin asked skeptically. "I may have the occasional sleight of hand, Chrom, but I'm no miracle worker..." he trailed off, but his eyes widened as Lucina continued her tangent.

"And me being 'from the future' is not going to quite sell it."

Lucina sighed in short-term defeat, not noticing Robin's stare.

"But do you know what will?" the tactician suggested, grinning mischievously.

"What?" Lucina asked, slightly nervous from Robin's piercing gaze.

"If I may... I need to borrow your memories. The scariest ones you can give me."

* * *

A number of Shepherds had been rallied to join Robin and Chrom, so that their number was nearing 20 in strength. It would be enough to die in glorious combat, Robin hoped. At least they had some stronger fighters like Lon'qu, Sully, and Vaike among them. Was Kellam there? Probably.

"Robin."

Chrom's voice shook him from his reverie.

"Hmm? What?"

"What if we fail at having them join us?"

"Then _we_ join _them_ first," Robin ordered, "And hope they return our favor. They may just have listen in time."

"They have no choice but to do so."

And with that, the Shepherds stepped through the portal. The first thing they saw were two legions of soldiers. One bore a white banner with red trim, the other a black banner with purple trim.

"So. Hoshido and Nohr. Looks like we stumbled upon a fight."

And as they did, the clear but shaking voice of a young woman echoed through their ears.

* * *

 _"And... That's... quite a lot of soldiers."_

* * *

Corrin gasped at the bodies who manifested out of thin air around her, closing off her escape (Or acting as extra layers of protection.) They were dressed in armor and wielding weapons similar to both Hoshidan and Nohrian styles. Though small in number, she sensed the aura of experience on them, not unlike Gunter or her brothers. The strongest sense of power from these individuals was right next to her, unarmored but wearing a curiously marked cloak and wielding a jagged sword wreathed in lightning.

"Wh-Who are you?" Corrin asked, causing the white-haired man in the coat to turn around, lost in her red eyes for a second longer than he anticipated.

"Looks like we found a good spot to start," Chrom whispered.

"Who are you and who do you fight for?" Corrin repeated, pointing Yato at Robin. "If you do not identify yourself as a friend, I shall cut you down as an enemy!"

"..."

"In that case, let's be friends," Robin replied nervously. "I am Robin, tactician of this army, for lack of a better word at the moment," he trailed, gazing on the actual armies on either side of him.

* * *

 _"And I have a very good reason why your armies should not be killing each other right now."_

* * *

"Odd words for the one between the two armies," Corrin whispered.

Ryoma and Xander raised their hands simultaneously, a thousand weapons instantly being re-raised at the Shepherds.

"And why, pray tell, shall we comply with your demands, stranger?"

"Because..." Robin stared around him, no escape.

Fantastic. He had to stall. "Hoshido and Nohr have been fighting this war for how many generations now?"

"Like you even know that answer," Chrom whispered.

"Ha, fool. He underestimates Nohrian might! Our forces will sweep through these Hoshidan dogs with nary a chip to our own nails!" Xander boasted.

"It has taken you hundreds of years to get this far, Nohrian, and hundreds years more! Like hell you would," Ryoma retorted, twirling Raijinto as he turned to Robin. "And what would a stranger who appears out of nowhere know of our struggle? My father died to these mongrels. My mother died to them. The blood of Nohr's finest weeps upon my blade. Such is our cycle, and such is our history!"

"Blah, blah, Grima, we're all going to die, apocalypse," Chrom summarized under his breath, catching Corrin's attention. Said Princess turned to both the Prince and the Tactician, trying to piece together what was happening before her.

"Answer swiftly and honestly or you will die as suddenly as you appeared, stranger," Xander warned, raising Siegfried with a dark flame accompanying.

"Say _something_ , dammit," Chrom groaned.

"I... I-" Robin was choked off by the white-haired girl, who raised her hand skyward.

"Allow me," Corrin whispered.

"Listen to me, and lay your weapons down!" Corrin yelled, pointing at Xander and Ryoma equally. "Father may have orchestrated this war in order to sustain Nohr, but Hoshido is strong enough to support us peacefully! And they will, because it's the Hoshidan way!"

Ryoma couldn't help but frown at this bold statement, but Xander stood firm.

"But if a single drop of blood falls here today, know this! The manipulators and diplomats who have been planning this selfish endeavor know that this will lead to weakness in both Nohr and Hoshido! We cannot afford to fight today, or evermore! These soldiers come from a land that have suffered from such a fate! I brought them here by my own will, to serve as a lesson for both these countries I have come to cherish!"

She pointed at Robin and the other Shepherds, "We are so focused on Nohr and Hoshido that we could never see those powers within waiting to scavenge on our remains! Hoshido may want peace, but as long as they stay isolated, Nohr will always be in poverty! And Nohr may have waged this war on Father's orders, but there's something more to that! This isn't about preserving Nohr, it's about monopolizing it! Ryoma, Xander, STAND DOWN! For all that is good of Nohr and Hoshido, STAND DOWN!"

Slowly... Siegfried was lowered.

Raijinto mirrored it a few second later.

Strangely enough, even without commands from their commanders, not a single blade or bow remained raised save for a choice few soldiers. What used to be an army ready to strike turned into a vigil, their weapons sheathed or strapped.

Chrom whistled in due amazement, commending the quick thinking of the stranger in the group.

"Nice acting," Robin whispered under his breath. Corrin nodded barely and responded in kind.

"I tend to protect any friends I make," Corrin exhaled in relief. Her face shifted though, when she realized the people around her. "You guys... are my friends, right?"

"Of course. We're grateful to have met someone of influence and affability almost immediately. We'll help you whatever way we can," Robin promised.

From both sides, the Shepherds could hear the vocal worries of the crowd around them.

"I figured the court was using this to shift power from Garon's line!"

"Rival dynasts want Mikoto's bloodline off the throne!"

"Sumeragi knew how to handle these politicians..."

"Damn all of them. That girl is right."

Chrom breathed nervously. "They're getting restless. A field like this is meant for battle. Not a stare-down."

"Enough!"

Hesitantly, Xander and Ryoma lowered their weapons and stepped hesitantly towards Corrin. Chrom gulped, not thinking his words would have been heard that easily.

"Hoshidans... stand fast," Ryoma ordered, only accompanied by his retainers, walking slowly to the middle.

"Prince Xander, what say you?"

"Nohrians! Stand down... negotiations have begun," the Crown Prince ordered. Slowly but surely, he walked to Corrin and stared down Ryoma who was well within striking distance now. Hesitantly, he returned his blade to its sheath, and breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Corrin looked on, trying her hardest not to look too relieved. Robin and the Shepherds did not hold such restraint and smiled at the peace they had just brokered.

"Tell us then, foreseer," Ryoma asked, kneeling in view of his sister.

"Your magic, if it has corrupted our Corrin in any form..." Xander started, but a kind smile from Corrin shut him up.

"While I might not know everything yet..." Corrin stalled, glaring at Robin and Chrom, "I'm sure my _friends_ know more than I do."

Robin nodded nervously and took out his scroll, simply labeled 'Ylisse.'

"Tell me... What do you know of the divine dragons?"

* * *

Day 1

* * *

Lucina gaped in shock as Robin and Chrom came through the portal, their faces blank with confusion.

"What happened? What did you-"

The Shepherds came out now, one by one, none of them the worse for wear, but still looking as stunned as their leaders.

And then Corrin came through, head held high and a slight smile on her face.

"...Are these our allies?"

Ryoma and Xander followed, baring their teeth and invisible weapons at each other but maintaining control. And after them, retainer and warrior alike manifested in the throne room, both Hoshidan and Nohrian. The tension was high but so were the stakes, it seemed.

Running over to Robin and Chrom, Lucina whispered loudly.

"What happened!?"

"They listened... And they heeded our call for help," Robin replied blankly, almost cryptically.

"I sense terms."

"There are none... Let's just say your apocalyptic future is not something either of these countries wish to experience, Lucina."

"So you mean..." With a wave, a red and gold blur swept by, shutting them up and raising his lightning katana in the air.

"That is enough about us," Ryoma scowled, ordering his retainers and elite soldiers in formation as to take accountability. Xander did likewise, except on the other side of the throne room.

"Three divisions," Chrom mused. "Ylissean, Hoshidan, and Nohrian."

"No division," Corrin insisted, holding Xander with one arm and Ryoma with the other.

"Kamui... you may be raised by Nohrian-" Ryoma started.

"And born of Hoshidan," Corrin continued, "I do prefer Corrin a lot more, no offence. But this is a war we cannot be split upon. If we are to preserve this peace, if we are to bring forth a new age of peace... Can I trust both of you to work together?"

"I cannot say I agree with you," Xander admitted, "But what Robin showed us, what our own retainers have claimed... I cannot have that happen to Nohr. And if it means working alongside Hoshidans for this to be averted... then I must, for Nohr. And for my family."

"So be it," Ryoma announced, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura behind him. "For our world's sake, we fight together, Nohrian. Even if your kind killed my father, it means nothing anymore. Even if King Sumeragi died in a Nohrian ambush... it means nothing. I fight only for my future and my family. I may fight alongside you, but not for you."

"Then it is settled?" Robin guessed, appreciating the lack of apparent tension between both countries.

A wyvern rider interrupted the gaggle as a few dozen heads turned towards her, even as she landed precariously in the hallway, diving through the grand doorway.

"Lord Chrom! I bear horrible news! Valmese-"

"Armadas are sailing to our borders as we speak? Followed by a land invasion that will sweep through Ylisse just as they did your country of Rosanne?"

"Did news already arrive, gods-"

"Relax. Cherche of House Virion, was it?" Robin asked, relaxed as he walked to her, hands casually behind his back. Corrin smirked and Chrom shook his head at his tactician's lax. Virion could be less pleased, but he remained silent.

"You are not Ylissean, but you would still fight for our country, knowing that defeat would mean the death of everything good in this world?"

"I... I do, sir. I know what Valm would do to Ylisse, and I do not wish that upon the allies of my lord Virion."

Ryoma rose and took control of his segment, eyes shining with determination.

"Hoshidans! You have my word as your High Prince that this is the dawn of a new era in our history! Across from you right now are not enemies, but allies. Treat them as such, and you will have secured not only the prosperity of Hoshido, but its survival! Will you stand by me?"

"AYE!"

Xander scoffed and turned to his own army.

"Soldiers of Nohr, the consequence of defeat today is death. But allow me to tell you of the glory of victory! Follow my blade, Nohrians, and our future will follow! We will restore Nohr to its former power, and with it, trample not the Hoshidans, but such foes as poverty, famine, and pestilence! If we are not to conquer Hoshido, then perhaps a dragon's corpse will sustain our lands just as well!"

"AYE!"

Robin watched in sheer thrill, silently turning to Chrom and his own Shepherds. He had fought alongside these good men and women, and have known them for two long years. Now, he was about to take them on another campaign from which they may never return. They needed their expert tactician more than ever.

"Quite the look you have there, tactician," Chrom laughed, nudging his friend with a smile of his own. "You ready for another page to add to your grand history book?"

Robin nodded, graciously brandishing his cloak with a dignity that only a hero of his country would allow.

"Shepherds of Ylisse, you were raised on the stories of heroes! Now today, I need you to embody that timeless spirit! Beyond the horizon lies a legion of cruelty and evil, aiming to end your way of life. Let's do those we love a favor and move them aside."

"Aye!"

Corrin looked at all three countries' finest warriors, mouth agape with awe at what was happening.

Feeling something hum against her hip, she drew Yato, amazed at what she saw.

"It's..."

"It's glowing?" Lucina realized, but not before Parallel Falchion was doing the same.

"It seems our weapons are interacting, even across worlds...," Lucina realized. "This sound... Falchion? Falchion's voice is in my ear? What in the world..."

"So is Yato..."

Both blades started glowing a faint gold and blue respectively, and suddenly the edges of the twin swords radiated brilliant light as they flashed in a blinding display of evolution.

"The Seal of Flames," Leo gasped. "I read about this in an ancient text... Is Corrin... fulfilling some rite of passage?"

"Awoken Falchion," Lucina whispered, the blue pulsing from Naga's fang even through the scabbard she had sheathed it in. Parallel Falchion had reacted with the Yatogami and was shining a beautiful cyan as a result.

Corrin, holding her blade, had a similar problem.

"Fateful Yato," Corrin echoed, her golden blade glowing in a similarly-golden light, illuminating the hall alongside its blue-glowing sister.

"This... is a sign. Even the Dawn and Dusk themselves aid our quest!" Corrin shouted as she raised her glowing sword in the throne room, rallying both rival countries to her side. "Our past of tragedy ends here!"

The Nohrians and Hoshidans shouted in unison, Ylisse not sure how to respond. Just realizing how quickly she had formed a temporary peace between two warring nations, Corrin retreated to the back, where Robin and Chrom stood.

"Commander Robin. My proudest men and women are at your service. You hold Hoshidan blood in your hands now. Allow me to lead them not as their High Prince, but as their first line of defense."

"Nohr stands ready as well, Commander Robin. I may not be ready to fight for Ylisse, but we both saw what awaits a still hand. Allow me and my Nohrian army to be the first blow."

"Then it is time," Robin announced proudly. "We have about a week before our own ships arrive. We... have a bit to do before then."

"They are coming," Lucina noted, "But they will not expect this. So many..." Chrom patted his daughter on the back and waved a hand towards the distant sea.

"There's others that came with me from the future," Lucina explained. "They will be more than willing to offer their blades to our cause. Inigo, Cynthia... I know they're out there, somewhere."

"Don't worry, Lucina. We'll find your friends," The prince reassured, before turning to Corrin with a faint smile.

"Thank you, Princess Corrin. You might have just saved us all."

"I-I... I should thank _you._ Thank you for keeping both of my families from attacking each other. You saved us."

"That was your doing, not ours," Chrom assured, turning to his Shepherds with relayed orders. Corrin and Robin stood at the throne room, smiling at the host of Shepherds at their disposal, chatting among themselves in ambient droning.

* * *

"Have you ever fought in a war?" Robin asked quietly, quivering at the mounting dread that silently arose.

"I've been preparing all my life for one," Corrin responded, gesturing to her two families swapping plans. "I'll fight this war alongside the rest of you. For my family and friends, and for our future. I was trained to kill Hoshidans, but thank goodness that I am blessed to fight alongside them with my Nohrian allies. Nohr, Hoshido, Ylisse. This is a war I'll gladly fight. To protect everyone and keep my family safe!"

"I will devote my everything to keep them from harm," Robin promised, "And I pray they will trust me in time."

" _I_ trust you," Corrin said with a slight fluctuation. "It takes a pretty special person to teleport in the middle of a battlefield of strangers and convince both sides to cease."

"The pleasure was mine," Robin replied. "A commander always seeks to earn the trust of those he will fight alongside."

"I know that cloak isn't just for show. I'll have you know I can whip up a surprise or two myself," Corrin promised.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well, the sword's new. I'm not sure about that. But how about this?" she asked, hoisting her dragonstone. "I saw one of your own holding one. I don't think I can fly, though. At least, not that I know of. I've only been in a couple skirmishes, so we'll see."

"You're... a dragon?"

"Yep," Corrin said cryptically. "I can turn into a... thing. Oh, and control the elements, dragon stuff."

Robin was tempted to retort, but he kept his tongue. Suddenly, a crazy idea crossed his mind, and his smirk mirrored that.

"Uh-oh."

"Pardon my asking but... Humor me, Princess Corrin: How heavy is your dragon form?"

"Um... S-something large, I can only assume. Why ask?"

Robin turned around towards his study, his eyes shining with a plan.

"What would a tactician be without a secret weapon?"


	2. The Roster: Part 1

The Sheep and the Shepherd - Roster: Part I

* * *

Day 1, afternoon

* * *

"Quite the army we've assembled, huh?"

Robin and Chrom overlooked the courtyard of Ylisstol palace, where all three armies were intermingling to a degree. Hoshidans and Nohrians alike were talking to the Ylisseans, but it was clear to see that the former enemies weren't keen on opening up to each other quite yet.

It was expected, of course. Thousands, perhaps millions of deaths on each side have racked up over the decades. Hatred spanning generations had been instilled in each bloodline present.

The road to peace was hardly a straight one.

Emmeryn had taught him that. She had placed full trust in him, her brother, and her country. One day, she promised, Ylisse would be a beautiful country again, cleansed of the stains her father had left her to clean.

Even if it cost her her life.

"Yes, yes it is, and by no single effort alone," Robin sighed wistfully. Stretching his shoulders about, he glanced over to see Corrin, Ryoma, and Xander chatting behind them. Well, more like arguing. Chrom noticed this too and leaned closer in for Robin's discretion.

"How do you think we'll get them to play along? They _are_ enemies, after all. They might cut each other down instead of the Valmese." Robin nodded in agreement, but kept his gaze steady.

"Perhaps. And I am quite worried about that. Though... battle does forge quite the bond, if utilized correctly."

"How does one _utilize_ war to convince two life-time enemies to annul their hatred?"

"You decided now-Queen Olivia would be your wife an hour after killing Gangrel together. My plan follows along the same lines," Robin teased, forcing Chrom's cheeks to burn flush red.

"T-that's different..." he stammered, looking away.

"Oh? I think it's a model example. Though, instead of two people, imagine the bonds that can form if all of these soldiers share a common goal..." Chrom looked again to the future army below and couldn't help but grin.

"And I take it you have a plan to point all us sheep in a unified direction?"

"It will come," Robin reassured. "Though, I may need time. We have what, a week before the ships arrive? I'll think of something."

"I trust you as always, friend," Chrom vowed, turning away to handle other matters. "I'll catch you later, when you arrive at your strategy."

"Will comply, my Exalt," Robin laughed, nodding to Chrom as he left.

 _Alright. So there's, eh, give or take... sixty of us? Maybe more, maybe less. I think..._

"Commander Robin, may I have a word?"

Robin paused his thoughts to turn to the tall blond man standing behind him, recognizing him as the crown prince of Nohr.

...Whose name he had just forgotten.

"Of course, Prince... Ry..." stuttering along, the prince forcefully put Robin back on track with a single word.

"Xander," the Nohrian stated rather flatly, no smile present on his face.

 _Great going, you dunce. The tactician that won a war can't even remember a prince's name, one that he himself had said a few minutes ago._

"Right. My apologies, Prince Xander. My office is nearby, if privacy is due?"

"It would be beneficial to be secretive, indeed," Xander said, quite relieved. "Lead the way? Oh, and Corrin," he added with a turn, "I'll be with the Commander of these Ylisseans. If something happens, contact me right away."

"Don't worry," Ryoma and Corrin said simultaneously before looking at each other. "Everything will be just fine," Corrin finished.

"Very well."

* * *

Robin took his seat, gesturing the crown prince to his own. Out of habit, Robin took out a book, uncorking his ink well and preparing for rigorous notation. Xander didn't seem to care but Robin had to demonstrate his methods to the unknowing prince.

"Force of habit," the tactician explained. "I tend to make better decisions when all the facts are in my face. I'm a pretty visually organized guy, I guess. I like to see things. Numbers, names, details, et cetera. Especially in battle, when I can watch the flow and capabilities of our enemies, and adapt accordingly. I suppose it's a tactician's sense? " Xander nodded in approval, still oh-so-princely in his chair, posture and all. His cravat must have been surgically aligned to rest exactly parallel his spine, and no doubt the prince's meticulously calculated positioning would give Frederick a run for his money.

Perhaps a tactician could sit up straight as well, instead of slouching over his desk in the presence of a foreign prince.

"So..." Robin began hesitantly, already cringing at the crack in his voice, "What can I do for you, Prince Xander?"

Instead, Xander merely examined Robin. Almost as if he were... scanning him. Robin felt very under-the-knife at the moment, not too different than how he felt when Miriel ran her experiments on him during their scheduled interview time-

Interview!

 _That's it!_

Xander noticed how Robin immediately received a surge of energy, vigorously writing in his book what appeared to be...

 **Xander, Crown Prince and Paladin of Nohr. Princely to a T, and no doubt just as precise. Birthday...**

"October, 24, and why are you-"

"S-sorry," Robin stopped immediately, realizing that he had just interrupted Xander's discussion with his own agenda. "I... forgot you needed something. I guess I got carried away..."

"Doing what, exactly?" Xander asked, in a tone that was certainly neither disapproving nor encouraging Robin's behavior.

"I had a habit, back during our own war," Robin explained, thinking of his original roster... which unfortunately, was long gone thanks to Lissa... "Anyway, as our little militia received more recruits, I would interview them on little one-on-one sessions, just to get a basic grip on their personality, combat ability, and other things a commander might need to know. I may just have let the habit slip and monopolized your time for my benefit. And for that... I apologize."

However, Xander finally cracked a small smile, clearly in approval to Robin's work.

"I cannot say that what you are doing is wrong. Actually, my dilemma could be understood better if you tried to continue your interview."

Robin looked surprised, but his delight outweighed that expression. Though, after a quick realization,he shook his head.

"The original roster was lost, I'm afraid. A certain sister of my Exalt decided to dump it in a pond. She thought it was a clever prank." Robin still felt a pang of sadness when he thought of that treasured book, now lost in the waves. Xander didn't seem to mind in the slightest though.

"Then start over, perhaps? A new roster, for our new beginning. We are Shepherds, as my sister so poetically exclaimed earlier. I do not think a new roster would be so far-fetched. One devoted to Ylisseans, Nohrians and Hoshidans alike. If we are to bridge this gap, as much as my pride and honor as a Nohrian would disagree, we must start with trust. After all, this is what I came to you to talk about."

"It... is?" Robin asked, genuinely curious in Xander's inquiry.

"Of course. I was concerned whether Ylisse was familiar in Nohrian ways, and what methods we may need to adapt to better-" Robin quickly stopped Xander, as rude as it was.

"Not necessary, Prince Xander. We came to you for aid, and you gave it to us willingly. We will not force your lifestyle to change. You are our allies as much as we are indebted to you. If anything, I am curious in the Nohrian and Hoshidan lifestyles. After all, I am a foreigner to Ylisse as well, and have adapted easily enough to their culture. If you are willing, perhaps by understanding their crown prince, I may better understand his people."

"Sound logic, Commander Robin. Which leads me to my next question."

"Of course. Are there problems you are having? I will gladly spearhead efforts myself to make our guests feel more welcome."

"I suppose you may approach it like that. As you already know, I am Nohr's field commander, as Prince Ryoma is with his Hoshidans. We... may not see eye to eye, and I do not think my soldiers nor Ryoma's may trust you, a foreign tactician, with battlefield orders. Yet." Robin shrugged, knowing this already.

"It's to be expected from two different nations following a third. To be honest, I did not expect Nohr or Hoshido to follow us that easily."

"Well, we had Lazward, my retainer, and Odin, my brother Leo's retainer, just validate your seemingly impossible story. And while I do not know much about Odin, I trust Lazward with my life. Prince of Ylisse or not, he is my brother before anything else."

"I see. Even now, I feel like I understand you a little more." Xander smiled at Robin's eagerness and relaxed slightly in his chair.

"So, back to my concerns. I doubt a Hoshidan, even one as level-headed as Kaze, would brave my command under the stresses of battle. And this may be inaccurate, but no Nohrian would let a Hoshidan dictate their engagements. Especially not in an endeavor as sacred to us as battle."

"So you need someone, who, by nature, can relay orders efficiently to both sides of the army, not to mention us Ylisseans? Someone who both sides trusts?"

"Yes. And..." he turned to point at Corrin, still talking to Ryoma on the balcony. "I think she is that common factor."

"Corrin?"

"My precious little sister," Xander explained, rather sadly. "It is true, she was of Hoshidan birth before my father kidnapped her. But I love her as one of my own siblings. And that is a sentiment shared with the Hoshidan royals too. I... as much as I would hate to use her like this, think that she is the key to unifying Hoshido and Nohr, if only for this short time period before reality chases us down."

"I don't know that much on Cor- Princess Corrin, though," Robin lamented. "I mean, we chatted just a few hours ago after you all came in, but... other than that, I don't know how the others, let alone her, would handle such a duty."

"If anything can do it, it's her," Xander promised. "After all, that's an empty book in your hands, tactician. A few interviews would not harm the bindings."

Robin chuckled, thumbing the blank pages absently before nodding his consent.

"I'll see what I can pull off. But if you think that Princess Corrin can help our cause even more than she already has, then I suppose I have some interviews to do." Xander nodded in contentment, rising from his chair and shaking Robin's hand. As he left the door, he gave one last bit of advice.

"Oh, but Commander Robin, do respect her bedtime. She is still Nohr's little princess, no matter what that gorgeous sword in her hand may argue otherwise."

* * *

Day 2, Early morning

* * *

"Good morning, R- Commander Robin! You requested me earlier. I'm sorry I didn't come faster, though. I had quite a bit of training to do."

Robin glanced from his journal and shut it quickly before opening up his roster and grinning at the princess in his doorway.

"Take a seat, Princess Corrin. And please, Robin is fine for now, considering..."

"Considering what?"

"Perhaps it would be better to explain myself first. I'm about to interview you, just so I, and the rest of the army, can get to know each other just a little better. This roster will be open for free use later on, so if you were planning on entrusting me with some life-threatening secret, I'm afraid it will have to wait."

Corrin laughed at the joke and sat down, nodding in approval.

"If I had any, my lips would be sealed, Com- Robin. So, what kind of questions do you have for me?"

"Nothing too personal," Robin explained, "But let me just write index a page or two for the preface before we get to things."

"And I suppose that's the roster?" Corrin asked, pointing at the empty book in Robin's possession. The journal, to his left, went ignored. Robin nodded and tapped the newly bound book in anticipation.

"We used to have one for the Ylissean element only, back when we were all there was to our little band of merry men and women. But now, I think it's high time for a new, revised roster. Starting with you, of course."

"Why me?"

"Prince Xander among others has expressed a desire for you, a princess of both Hoshidan and Nohrian merit, to be the binding agent between both armies. Think you're up to the task?"

"Me? Helping the peace between Hoshido and Nohr?"

"They don't trust me yet, as much as I'd like them to. And they may not trust you, but if you were to give an order to a Nohrian in the stead of say, Prince Ryoma, I think your words may have more say." Robin's neck strained from his stiff posture, as Corrin came to notice.

"If I can stop this war... then of course I'll do it."

"Then I suppose we'll be stuck with each other a lot in the coming war, I assume," Robin foresaw with a smile. Corrin's neck craned as she didn't understand Robin's implication.

"How so?"

"It means... for the foreseeable future, I will be seeking your counsel in _our_ joint endeavor... _Commander_ Corrin."

 _Commander?_

The way she suddenly sat straighter, or the way that her eyes shined brighter, made Robin believe that he had just given her a goal worth striving for.

"...What?"

Robin smiled as Corrin's eyes widened in confusion. But underneath the haze of shock, he saw a glimmer of realization and potential to do right.

"Looping back to why I don't want you to call me Commander anymore; it's because of this. As of now, Princess Corrin, you are Commander of the Shepherds in conjunction with myself. All orders, counsel, and information derived from you will be treated with the same regard as my own, if not more. The Shepherds are just as much mine as they are yours now, Princess. You won't just stop Hoshido and Nohr's war, Corrin; You'll lead them out of it. I'll be there too, just as your sidekick." The tactician trailed off to let the words sink.

"Of equal rank, of course," he quickly added.

Corrin remained silent for a few more seconds before a glee overcame the rest of her bubbling emotions.

"I... I'm honored! But... are you sure it's the right decision?"

"I think so," Robin assured. "Your brother, Xander, thought so."

"Is that what you two were talking about yesterday?"

"Among other things... yes. He saw you as the perfect liaison between Hoshido and Nohr during battle and every moment not."

"But aren't you the Commander? What do you think?"

"We're the Commanders," Robin corrected, "And from what I've seen of you so far, I think there's no better choice than you, Corrin."

"I'll prove you right!" she cheered, infecting her Co-Commander with her grin. "Shall we begin this roster of ours?"

"Indeed we shall," Robin decided. "First things first... the preface. I'll... do this later, after we fill out your page."

But at the moment she was tilting her head slightly at Robin's composure.

"Why are you sitting so straight? It looks so... unnatural."

Robin sighed and went back to his slouching posture, which was much better for his back. "Your brother inadvertently influenced me to straighten up my posture in the presence of royalty. But, if you insist, then who am I to complain?"

"Oh, don't mind Xander. He's a bit stiff and gruff at times, but I think he's the best big brother I can have! Er, there's Ryoma too... And he's cool in his own way!"

"Heh." Robin chuckled slowly to himself, opening up the first page and thinking of how to open up the roster. Suddenly, Corrin took the quill and book from him and began to write down her own preface.

"H-hey-"

"Wait, I promise it's gonna be good!" Slowly, Robin relented and watched curiously as Corrin began the prologue with graceful, sweeping strokes, far beyond the penmanship of a measly tactician. Robin forgot she was a noble and was thus refined with the pedigrees of such an upbringing.

 **This is the full roster of the Shepherds, brave warriors of three different countries united under a single banner. In the name of glory, peace, and hope, these soldiers fight together despite their differences, despite their hatred or distrust. When three armies: one of the Kingdom of Nohr, one of the Kingdom of Hoshido, and one of the...**

"What _is_ the structure of Ylissean government?"

"Halidom," Robin explained. "Such a weird word, but just go with it. H-A-L-I-"

"I can spell," Corrin huffed, returning back to the preface.

 **and one of the Halidom of Ylisse join forces...**

"Ah, I'm stuck," Corrin whined, nearly spilling ink on the page if not for her quick reflexes.

"It's pretty good," Robin admitted. "But it needs a... kicker. Something that will really convince everyone that we're fighting on the same side."

Suddenly, Corrin lit up, grinning mischievously as she resumed her train of thought.

 **When three armies: one of the Kingdom of Nohr, one of the Kingdom of Hoshido, and one of the Halidom of Ylisse join forces, not even the dragons of legend could withstand the might of a unified force-**

"Oh, darn it, I said forces twice." Corrin planted her face into Robin's desk and Robin couldn't help but laugh at the youthful princess across from him. Tearing out the page, he offered it back to her again to try on the book's second. She accepted his offer and bit her finger casually, thinking of how to word the roster's introduction.

"Help me out, will you?"

"The first step of a long journey is often a small, unsteady one," Robin recited, smiling at the thought of Emmeryn watching her kingdom about to embark on something... beautiful.

"But the second one is full of confidence... of anticipation. Of hope," Corrin finished, writing away.

* * *

 **This is the full roster of the Shepherds, brave warriors of three different countries united under a single banner. In the name of glory, peace, and hope, these soldiers fight together despite their differences, despite their hatred or distrust. When three armies: one of the Kingdom of Nohr, one of the Kingdom of Hoshido, and one of the Halidom of Ylisse join forces, not even the dragons of legend can withstand the might of a unified mankind.**

 **Nohr, a land of strength and honor. What it lacks in sunshine, the denizens provide with their own radiant qualities. The strength of family, of survival, of country. This is the creed of all Nohrians under the war-torn banners of old and new. They fight not because of the pains of war, but of the honor of providing for their future through their own sweat and blood. Blood, that will never have to run in vain again.**

 **Hoshido, a land of compassion and peace. Abundant in both hospitality and grace, the farmlands and green hills of the White Night are just as nurturing as their people. A lifetime of war has tempered their edge, yet they seldom draw it unless it is to defend their homeland. A homeland that will never have to fear again.**

 **Ylisse. A foreign land to me. But yet, their struggles, their war, it is mine, and therefore ours to inherit. A country of peace, yet the warriors they have flying her flag are ones well-versed in warfare. A country where their own king fights on the front lines for his people, yet the people never have to fight for their own. And one day, when we're done, this will be a land that never has to worry about their militia, nor their Exalt.**

 **As Shepherds, it is our duty and our burden to fight against impossible odds. Valm is an empire. Grima is a dragon. What other enemies may lie on our path, we do not know. But what I do know, is that I will be alongside you. Not as a commander, not as a princess, but as your sister.**

 **My name is Corrin, Princess of Hoshido, Princess of Nohr, and newly-appointed Co-Commander of the Shepherds. But the position I have the most pride in is the one of your friend. It will be my greatest honor to know all of you, to learn from all of you, to bleed and sweat and cry among all of you.**

 **And if you can find it within yourself to trust me, even for a second, I guarantee you that I will fight an eternity to maintain that trust for however long you deem worthy.**

 **I believe in a peace between Hoshido and Nohr, and I believe in a world where the future does not bring haunting warnings of pain and death. But without a unified body to fight against that tide, such beliefs are futile.**

 **So allow me to lead you, and earn that sliver of trust. We'll be the first.**

 **-Corrin of Nohr and Hoshido, Robin of Ylisse. Commanders, Joint-Shepherd Militia**

* * *

 **Designation N000: Corrin/Kamui, Princess of Nohr/Princess of Hoshido.**

 **Preferred weapon: Sword/Dragonstone**

 **Suitable role in combat: Point/Field-Commander**

 **[Commander Corrin's Note] I never knew my real birthday until I was recovered by Hoshido. As a Nohrian, I usually celebrated it on December 9th, but my Hoshidan family insists it's on December 19th. Seeing that the 9th is sooner, therefore my presents come sooner, I suppose I'll side with Nohr, just this once.**

 **[Commander Robin's Note] As this is our trial-run for the roster format, do forgive the sloppiness. I will revise this book, as lengthy an endea**

 **[Commander Corrin's 2nd Note] IT'S NOT SLOPPY AND I'LL JUST REWRI**

 **[Commander Robin's _Subnote_ ] There is no way the army will take us seriously if we give this to them-**

* * *

"Well, that was a disaster," Robin sighed, before laughing into his arm and looking at Corrin who was doing likewise.

"It is ready. I deem it worthy for the camp," she decided sternly, wielding her new Commander rank with an iron fist.

"As tempted as I am to see the result, I don't think your people nor mine are ready for this level of shenanigans."

"Ah, fine," Corrin mock-weeped, tearing out the page once more and restarting her entry.

"How are we gonna format this?" she asked, and Robin tried to recall how his old roster went before laying out an outline.

"Once I start interviewing the rest of the Shepherds, I think I'll figure out a system that works."

"I have two birthdays though," Corrin complained, looking at the format. Robin groaned and took back the book, scratching out his criteria.

"Just do what you see fit," Robin relented. "I'll clean it up and we'll make a roster that follows your lead."

"Just try and keep up!" Corrin laughed, scribbling away.

* * *

 **Designation N000: Corrin, Princess of Nohr**

 **Sub-designation H000: Kamui, Princess of Hoshido**

 **Birthday: December 9th, December 19th (Kamui)**

 **Preferred Weapon/Role: Swordsman, Pointman, Field Commander. Wields the Yatogami, to phenomenal effect. Dragonstone can be used to hold off an area for a few minutes at a time. As Commander, she will give orders on the fly as well.**

 **[Commander Robin's Note] From what I've seen, she gives Chrom and Lucina a run for their money as far as swordsmanship is concerned. Once preliminary sparring is complete, will revise personally. Horribly naive,** **but has a good heart and a kind spirit. Only just now experiencing the real world, from what I've heard.**

 **[Subtext] After this is where I'll probably insert the soldier's abilities, quirks, et cetera. But for now, I'm liking this format but once I start my interviews and have more to work with from everyone, then I can expand as required. For Corrin, it will probably go along the lines of: Part Dragon, can utilize a Manakete/Taguel-like shifting ability in combat, using a Dragonstone. Most likely to develop an understanding of things on the first try.**

 **[Commander Corrin's Note] Okay, so maybe I am naive, and slightly proficient at learning... But I am getting better by the minute! Just you wait! And if this is the real world, then this is so much better than all of the books I've read alone in that fortress. Xander and Ryoma are much better swordsmen than me, though. I'm not too sure if Robin wants to embarrass everyone by putting them against my humble self. But if it means I can prove my loyalty to all of you, then I'll do it. I'll gladly fight for all of you, and if I have to fight some of you in the process, then we'll both get better!**


	3. Convergence: The Chosen Heroine

Ophelia and Lissa - The Chosen Heroine

* * *

Day 0

* * *

Odin gazed upon the vast plain, his arms and fingers tingling like they would before any good battle. Lightning crackled at his fingertips, and he felt as if the very essence of nature itself was to be unleashed at any given time. But then, looking at Prince Leo who gave him a reassuring nod, he took a deep breath and calmed down. Just as anticipating but infinitely more calm, Niles stared into the distance and analyzed the situation impatiently.

"What's happening?" the archer asked with a turn to Leo. The prince paused for a moment and gave his thoughts.

"Xander ceased the initial charge. He appears to be accepting terms from the Hoshidan leader, though..." Niles and Odin both frowned, though for different reasons.

"B-but the stars foretold a great battle..."

"What he said," Niles said with a roll of his good eye. "Tensions are too high between our two countries just to surrender at a show of force like that. The Hoshidan spirit is too stubborn to allow them."

"I agree," Leo reasoned. "But Nohrian might will pry our conquest just the same." Agreeing with Leo's providence, Odin stretched to relax his tight arms.

"I hope so, I have been waiting for such a fated clash with our foes." Not one to be this set on a singular goal, Odin earned a coy grin from Niles.

"The last time you were this excited was when Selena agreed to go on a date with you. I can only imagine how excited you got later on that night-"

Odin glared at the archer, only receiving a coy smirk from the archer.

"Of course, perhaps Odin Dark doesn't wait till it's _dark_..."

A lightning bolt with a little too much zing on it shut Niles up just fine.

"You know better than to bring her up in a place like this," Odin warned. Closing his eyes tightly, a little part of Owain faltered.

"That's enough, you two," Leo scoffed, pointing at the strip of land barren of either army. On one side, Xander and his two retainers assembled, and Odin could see Lazward stand against Xander's horse while Pieri leaned on her sword. On the other side, a samurai Odin recognized as Prince Ryoma of Hoshido stood, and behind him were two ninjas, likely his retainers.

"What's happening? I can't really see that far," Niles complained. Leo squinted and tried to assess the developments.

"Looks like a conversation between the two Crown Princes," Leo explained. "But judging by Xander's facial expressions... It isn't a treaty being discussed. It's an ultimatum. And... judging by their faces... I'd ready my arrows and prepare your spells, you two."

"My my, this is going to be lively," Niles agreed, expertly twirling an arrow from his quiver onto his bowstring, a smile back onto his face. Odin pulled out an older tome and flipped through it, reciting words in Old Nohrian and causing lightning to crackle once more on his fingertips. Both prince and retainer gulped as they glanced upon the blonde mage, his eyes darkened and his brow casting shadows upon his previously hidden rage. Quietly, Odin Dark whispered a curse to his enemies.

"I'll incinerate your whole damn country for taking her away from me."

* * *

"Why aren't we attacking?!"

Leo and Niles struggled to hold back the sorcerer, thrashing all the while while the Hoshidans and Nohrians alike stared at the scene in apathy. Then again, a few soldiers on the Hoshidan side harbored the same sentiments. Leo noticed Prince Takumi yell an order at a blue-haired lancer, who was pacified by his outburst. Even though the Hoshidans were out of spell-casting range, nearly everyone was suspicious of the ominous atmosphere.

Especially the newcomers in the middle.

* * *

"Robin, they need to see it."

"We can still talk things through. No need to resort to drastic measures yet-"

Corrin watched blankly as Robin and Chrom bickered back and forth, even with Xander and Ryoma on either side of them a few feet away.

"Must I remind you that two foreign armies are breathing down our necks? For a tactician, one would think you would choose the drastic approach."

"Well, subtlety is a tactician's best garment."

"That made no sense-"

"...Are you done wasting our time? Tell us what fate awaits Nohr, conjurer. My patience grows thin and I have matters that are more pressing than a group of mercenaries on my border."

Robin turned to Xander who stood a good head above him even without his horse. He was about to reason with him when the swordsman by his side did so in his place.

"Lord Xander... please listen to them."

"What is it, Lazward?"

"I have a bad feeling is all, milord," the one named Lazward laughed nervously. "But I would heed their warning in full... at least before we take any irreversible action."

"It _was_ the plan," Xander stated, before turning back to Robin. "Well? Show me proof to your claim. Show me these 'Divine Dragons.'"

Nodding slowly, Robin flourished his tome, chanting an incantation and beginning to glow faintly as the spell began to build.

"What are you doing?" Corrin gasped, backing away. Xander and his retainers did likewise. Chrom and company stood his ground, bracing themselves.

* * *

 _"Noisiv ruo semoceb eramthgin ruoy, Anicul!"_

* * *

"Whoa there... can you walk?"

Lazward opened his eyes to see a haunting sight. Hauntingly familiar blue hair cascaded on both sides of his periphery as the face of his sister hovered above him.

"L-lucina?!"

"Er... yes? A-Are you alright? You took quite the blow to your head. Owain and Severa had to drag you out of that fight after I ordered the retreat."

"W-what fight... And what are you talking about? Severa's..."

"We thought she was dead too," Lucina admitted, "But Xander and Peri found her after we pulled out. She has a fight within her heart, and it will not be extinguished so quickly."

"Wait, what?" Lucina rose, her eyes and ears tuning out a distant sound from the decayed woodline. Seeing nothing, she turned back to Lazward with a nervous look.

"Come on. We have wasted enough time dallying about. We have to catch up with the others!"

"Others?"

"I'll explain later. Leo and Camilla are keeping the portal open. Elise, Owain, Severa, and Corrin have already gone through. They're waiting for us."

* * *

"Explain yourself," Xander ordered, looking at the shorter swordsman after pulling himself up from his position on the ground.

"Xander? It's me, Lucina! That last battle was pretty rough. If it was not for Corrin and Peri, I doubt I could have found you in time."

"C-corrin... What is this? Some sort of illusion?"

"You hit your head pretty hard from that Risen charge," Lucina diagnosed. "Come on, I'll support you and we'll make our way to the portal."

"W-what portal..."

"Looks like you are really out of the loop, Xander. Well, Leo and Camilla are keeping the portal open for now. Come on!"

* * *

"How long will it take them to get out of that nightmare?" Chrom asked, looking at Xander, Peri, and Lazward, frozen in place from Robin's spell. Behind him, Corrin was in a similar state, body frozen even as her eyes darted in shock.

In reality, the whole ordeal, from start to end, would take only a few seconds. Robin took three or four channeling the spell, another three casting it, and the subjects would only be locked in Lucina's nightmares for a few more. To the outside world, nothing would seem amiss. Even the Hoshidans on the other side of the parley did not sense anything out of the norm aside from discussion.

"Lucina will guide them through. They'll see what they need to see."

As if on cue, Xander was the first to recover, dropping immediately to a knee and gasping for air. Seeing their crown prince in trouble, the rest of the Nohrian army shifted until the crown prince raised his hand, pacifying them.

"You've... you've made your point, Ylisseans," he rasped out.

Peri was the next to recover. Unlike Xander, she didn't appear that fatigued, though the loss of expression in her normally vivid eye showed enough.

"That was... scary. Please don't do that again."

Then Corrin woke up, immediately looking at Robin and drawing Yato. Rearing back to impale the off-guard tactician, Corrin's eyes had the clear intent to kill.

"What have you-" Glancing quickly around, especially at Xander and the rest of her family, she dropped her blade in shock. "Y-you're... alive? But... I watched you all die..."

Then Lazward woke up, and his expression was the worst of all. He fell to a knee, then the other, and looked at Chrom and someone in the Shepherd's numbers in longing. Rising up, he smiled weakly before giving a thumbs-up to Xander.

"That... was surreal."

Robin, seeing his work was done, closed the tome that contained Lucina's nightmares. Looking at the Nohrians before raising his eyebrows in question, he made his demands clear.

"So. That was a taste of the future. Believe what you will at this point, but know that you can help stop what you just saw."

* * *

"Brother, I know this is sudden-"

"I know, Corrin. But I can't trust them. If what they say is true... then Father does not know of this threat. Nohr does not know of this."

He paused, closing his eyes as he determined his possible choices.

"I myself don't believe this... Never in my years of reading the texts have I heard of a 'Fell Dragon.'"

With this, Corrin, Robin, and everyone else seemed to sense Xander's worry.

"Nonetheless, we will muster what troops we can and tail these soldiers. It is a daring plan, but... what I saw... What this _Lucina_ showed me... I cannot rest until I know that Nohr is safe from this threat. No dream I have dreamed, no nightmare I have ever woken up from, has ever felt this _real_." Corrin nodded, looking back at Chrom. The Exalt looked at Corrin's brother again in a silent appeal to side with the Shepherds. Corrin stepped in once more, hopeful at Xander's doubts.

"You saw what I saw, right? Let me take the blame... I can't let our family die! Even Father, who I have so many questions to ask... I can't let him fall to this darkness!"

"We both know I won't allow that either," Xander replied, a soft smile on his face. Looking over Corrin's head to Ryoma, Xander pursed his lips slowly.

"Did they see what we saw?"

"No. Not yet," Robin answered. "They will in time, though."

"Know this, Hoshidan," Xander called out, "I will pull back my troops. I pray you do the same."

"I did not muster any troops today, Nohrian. I was merely repelling an uncalled invasion."

Xander's face remained blank but Corrin could see his fists clench as Xander's pride in Nohr started to offset his usually-level judgement.

"And your trading embargoes have led my townspeople into poverty and starvation... But I will not press the issue further." Ryoma accepted that, sheathing Raijinto completely.

"You have not crossed Hoshidan soil _yet_ ," Ryoma said after a slight pause. For emphasis, he drew a line in the dirt with his boot where the border ended and Hoshido started. "I pray it stays that way."

"I have nothing but thanks and gratitude, friends. What conflict you two have, I know not of. But I will not pretend to understand the... misgivings between Hoshido and Nohr. But I swear upon Ylisse's crown, my countrymen and I will do our best to achieve our goal."

"Then it seems the Dusk will follow you to revert this... hellish nightmare," Xander stated boldly. "Gods help me, but I will believe you for now." Robin nodded at this and faced Chrom in excitement.

"I will not let Nohr crumble while I know how to stop it."

"T-thank you, Prince Xander," Robin bowed, the relief easily visible on his face. However, Corrin tugged on the tactician's cloak, pointing to the Army of Dawn behind her.

"You have to show them," Corrin begged, gesturing to the Hoshidans. "They need to know too."

"Know what?" Ryoma asked. "That spell you just cast? Have you controlled the Nohrians' minds? Have you controlled Kamui's?!"

Chrom shook his head and looked back at Robin for guidance, who in turn was interrupted by Xander.

"I have been subjected to the darkest of sorcery," the crown prince replied, recalling not-too-fondly his trials at Iago's study. "What I saw... was a memory. It was real."

"Very real," Lazward added, unheard by everyone except Peri, who didn't give the words a second thought.

* * *

"We'll focus on Hoshido after we establish Nohr's help."

"And just leave Corrin here?" Xander doubted, looking at Ryoma.

"Yes," Corrin affirmed, looking at Ryoma sadly. "I am sorry brother, but if I must stand with neither side to keep you from fighting, then so be it."

"But... Very well," Xander sighed, remounting his horse and turning it around, glancing every now and then at the white-haired princess who stayed behind.

With that, Corrin stayed in the middle while Robin, Xander, and the rest of the Shepherds followed towards the Nohrian side.

* * *

"You can still feel an overwhelming tension between the soldiers," Robin worried, glancing at the blond sorcerer in particular on Nohr's side. "Is there anything we can do to relieve any temporary hostility?" Lazward and Xander shook their head, the Prince offering an explanation.

"Generations of blood have been spilled between us. You cannot just turn their hearts with one moment of clarity... I hate to ask you of this, Ylissean, but show them _that._ It was unsettling to say the least, but... I believed it. I just do not think my countrymen would follow me so blindly... Please. Show them what you have seen, tactician. If their pride in Nohr is even half of my own, they will heed your call."

"Very well, Prince Xander."

Robin beckoned for a small party of Shepherds to follow him, consisting of himself, Chrom, Lissa, Lon'qu, and Olivia. Falling in step behind Xander's horse, Robin and his company were led to the heart of the Nohrian elite force, and he gulped as many new pairs of eyes were on him.

Chrom blurted in, noting something about one of the young men who was probably Xander's guard.

"Your retainer... I mean no disrespect Lord Xander, but he has been doing nothing but staring at Ol- one of my soldiers this whole time."

Xander looked over to a pink-haired dancer who in turn blushed heavily at his gaze. Frowning at Lazward's antics, he waved it off.

"Pay no attention to Lazward; He's the philandering type. No doubt he saw a pretty face he thinks he can sway with his supposed charm, I assume."

Lazward recovered from his reverie and stuttered rapidly at both princes.

"N-not at all, sir! I mean... Yes, she's certainly as graceful and beautiful as I remembered, and- ah... crap." Chrom and Xander turned to him, Chrom more surprised than Xander, but both were still wide-eyed at the young man.

"Remembered?" Xander glared, pausing the company. Robin listened in as well, and Frederick placed his hand on his sword hilt deliberately. Lazward cowered under their gaze, but he cleared his throat and forced his nervous smile away and looked Chrom in the eye.

"I guess I've really done it now, huh." Xander grabbed Lazward's shoulder but the retainer's eyes were still on Chrom, lost in thought.

"What aren't you telling us, Lazward?" The young man took a breath and smiled at the Ylisseans, raising his arms happily.

"I remember, Prince Chrom. I... I suppose the secret will have to be revealed, huh? And Lord Xander, sir... I guess you should hear this too."

"I'm already listening," Xander scoffed, "But do get to the point."

"Remember when you found us? Me and Odin and Selena?"

"Yes. You three appeared at a tournament Father held and dominated the competition that the other noble's tried to impose. You saved me from one of their assassins, even after winning, and you were instated as my retainer as a result. Nearly two years ago."

"Yes... But before that... I never told you where I came from." Xander's eyes widened as he looked between Chrom and Lazward. "I... I can't hide this anymore, now that they're here. Now that you've seen what I've seen."

"You mean to say-"

"My name is Inigo," the future prince of Ylisse claimed, "not Lazward. I was born in Ylisse from the same future that Uncle Robin had the... chance, to show us."

"You're Ylissean?!" Xander blurted, Peri very much interested as well.

"Through and through. While my allegiance will always lie with Nohr, I beg of you, Sir... cooperate with Exalt Chrom. Commander Robin speaks the truth, and... seeing that nightmare again, after all this... I beg of you, I have no intention on subjecting any of us to that hell. Not again..."

"Again..." Chrom repeated, putting the pieces together. Robin jumped in, pointing at Inigo excitedly.

"You're from the same timeline as Lucina then!" Inigo brightened at the name, a smile on his face.

"So she _did_ make it back! Oh gods, at least some of us made it to Ylisse then..."

"How many others were there?" Xander asked, curious as to how the story Chrom had told him was starting to come piece itself together quite literally.

"I cannot say... I won't bolster your hopes up for more. _But_... if Sister made it to Ylisse safely, then that means the others could've too!"

"Wait. You said Sister," Chrom realized. Paling slightly, he looked at Lazward/Inigo with a wince. "Then when you were staring at Olivia..."

"I believe the word you're missing is _Queen_ ," Lazward corrected, bowing to one knee even as Olivia walked up next to her husband, donning her small tiara that marked her as royalty of Ylisse.

"I usually call her by my wife, but you..."

"Queen Olivia is my mother. I remember fondly the last memories I had of her... To see her again, no... To see _you_ again, Chrom. My father. My King."

Chrom was taken aback but grabbed Inigo's hand briskly.

"Y-you're my son!?"

"You never did like me as much as Lucina, but... I loved you and cried so much the day you and Mom died." Chrom softened and Xander looked at Lazward, gaping at the side of the flirt he had never seen before.

"If all this is as you say... we've a bit of talking to do once this is all settled, _son_." Lazward lit up and nodded intensely, before gesturing over to the cleric in the group.

"Hey Aunty Lissa. Uncle Lon'qu."

The cleric and the swordsman both shared a similar shock, but did not say anything more.

"How'd you end up in Nohr?" Xander asked. "You've proven enough that you're Ylissean by heritage, at least.

"Me and Odin and... Selena. I don't know, sir. We were the last to go through the portal after Lucy... But it was already destabilized from Grima's attacks."

"Odin and Selena?" Robin asked, not recognizing the names from Lucina's stories.

"It's... complicated."

"Then I'll grab my notepad and we'll have a nice chat in my office once this is all settled. _Perhaps_ we can knock out two birds with one stone and have Chrom and Queen Olivia hear it too."

"Yes! I mean... Yes. Thank you, Uncle."

"Uncle..." Robin repeated, not liking his new title very much. "I prefer Commander, now that I think of it..."

The Exalt turned to Xander and they discussed how to tell the Nohrians the recent developments. Robin joined in as Lazward looked once more to his mother, and then to Lissa.

"You're Aunt Lissa..."

The teenager looked at him in surprise, smiling at the greeting.

"Lazward, right? Tell me... Lucina alluded to me having a child that came back with her. Did you ever hear from him? Do I really have someone out there?"

* * *

"So, that woman that guided each of us towards the portal back to reality... that was..."

"My daughter," Chrom answered, wisely withholding 'from the future.'

"Your story has merit now, especially with my retainer's claims. Odin should be able to reinforce your tall-tale, if he is indeed from the same future as Lazward. Though, Selena..." Chrom interjected, trying to piece together Inigo's story to his own.

"Will she be able to help? No doubt she remembers all-" Xander shook his head with a slight motion, recalling previous events.

"She... Selena was presumed killed or missing. A recent skirmish between our forces resulted in her disappearance, and we haven't heard any attempts of prisoner trade either. We are assuming she was slain in the line of duty for Princess Camilla. That's all I know." Chrom scratched his chin thoughtfully and nodded. Robin did likewise, gazing upon the Nohrian army who was approaching by the step.

"Perhaps we should withhold that information from Lucina then."

"Well, first things first. We're about to be face to face with our potential army."

"Here goes..."

* * *

"N-no way... Mom?" Odin breathed, at once dropping his hands, painfully closing his eyes as his spells died back down into his fingertips. He winced as he remembered her death, but opened his eyes and looked over at Leo, who seemed to not have seen his realization. He was instead eyeing the newcomers that Xander had brought along, not recognizing their colors nor banner.

"Mercenaries, perhaps? Though I do not recognize their band at all," Niles speculated.

"No," Odin corrected, "They are no mercenaries. They bear no allegiance to Hoshidan or Nohrian governments. In fact, I cannot fathom why they... are here?"

"Who are they then?" Leo asked, curious as to the strangers identities and how Odin seemed to know a thing or two about them.

"Heroes of a world much like ours," Odin began. "Warriors, soldiers, mothers... fathers. They are from the same lands as Lazward, myself and... Sel..." Leo understood immediately, and smiled at the sorcerer knowingly.

"I wouldn't suppose you want to go meet them, would you?" Odin lit up, nearly grabbing Leo's arm before controlling himself.

"With all due respect, Milord, I would lov-" Leo waved him off, and Odin ran in front of the Nohrian army and nearly face planted at Chrom's feet, before prostrating himself anyway at the boots of his uncle.

"My Lord and prestigious Uncle Chrom! Allow me to be the first of many such unspoken heroes to welcome the glorious Ylisseans to Noh-"

"You're like the third, but do go on," Robin said, ignoring the sorcerer's theatrics and continuing along the path with Xander and Chrom, who stepped around the young man nonchalantly. Lissa and Lon'qu stayed behind, Lazward pointing at the sprawled and otherwise thrilled blond.

"There he is. Hoy! Odin! Look at this-"

"Owain! It's always been Owain! And... Mother. You're just as..."

Walking unsteadily to the cleric, the sorcerer lowered his head as tears began to fall.

"You're just as lovely as I remembered..."

Immediately, Owain dropped his act and buried his head into Lissa's shoulder, crying all the while while Lissa merely giggled and patted the man on his back. Lon'qu merely scowled but Owain stumbled over himself to run to the swordsman.

"Father! You came along too! Are you Khan of Ferox yet?"

"...No." Owain appeared crestfallen but controlled himself, dragging the trio back to Chrom.

"So, Owain, huh," Lon'qu added, not at all amused at the fact that his son was standing in his presence, half naked at that. Owain flinched at the name, but he smiled nonetheless.

"A name I will cherish always, Father," the Nohrian replied, smiling in gratitude to the cold Feroxian. That reaction alone made Lon'qu soften up, and he extended his hand to the boy, offering a handshake. Instead, Owain went in for a hug, catching the myrmidon off guard but not entirely displeasing him.

"A certain redhead likes to scream that name too," Lazward teased. Owain nearly fried the mercenary, before lowering his hand.

"Please... Don't bring up Sevy like this."

Lissa put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a comforting smile. Lazward did similarly, apologizing all the while.

"We'll find her, buddy. No one gets left behind, right?" Owain nodded fiercely and put a determined look upon his face, if only a facade of his true doubts.

"Not for my sake at least... Sevvy deserves to see her parents too."

* * *

With two claims of an apocalyptic future, Nohr had joined Ylisse's cause in the fight against Grima. Suddenly, the pieces were falling together: Three strange warriors of great skill showed up at Nohr's borders, not only lost but unaware of the system they had just stepped in. Winning a tournament and proving themselves above the usual rabble, they were instated as retainers for three of the sons and daughters of the Nohrian crown. On top of that all, they shared the same mysterious past, now revealed to be a fallen nation, one where they were initially sent to save. Instead of ending up in Ylisse, their story took a different turn from Lucina's.

With this new occurrence from the Ylisseans, those with the able mind could see what happened. Odin, Lazward, Selena, three of the children from the ruined timeline had rushed through the portal in hopes that they would rescue their parents from doom. Instead, the portal faltered and sent them to Nohr, where their new story began. Robin and his company of Shepherds came by nearly two years later, halting Hoshido and Nohr's war and instead recruiting both countries to their own, putting all political animosities at a brief standstill.

With the hope that his wife was still alive, Owain put aside any rage he held, instead praying to whatever god listening that his wife would still be able to save her mother and change the impending future. And thus, with his own parents behind him, Owain quietly walked back to Prince Leo's side, a new purpose fueling his heart.

 _Sevvy, I promised you that we would see Ylisse together. You appointed me as your Chosen Hero and your husband, and I will not back down from the vows I swore!_

* * *

Day 2, morning

* * *

"Milord, we've got trouble."

Chrom looked up from his grindstone to see a pink-haired girl. Discerning her face, Chrom took a while to process the sight before he recognized her as one of Corrin's servants, Felicia. Realizing he was staring too long, making the maid nervous, Chrom tore his eyes and replied meekly in apology.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Some of us were making a supply run to one of the villages outside Ylisstol, and we heard rumors that brigands are surrounding the Sage's Hamlet! They're fearing a raid of sorts coming in a couple hours, maybe less! Commander Corrin wanted you to know that we were already mobilizing a few scouts, but we could use a hand with the reinforcements, just in case!"

"Ah, an opportunity presenting itself for once. I'll go," Chrom replied promptly, fearing he'd miss some action if he didn't.

A second of thought later, he added in a quick caveat.

"And I have a nephew of mine who'd want to stretch out his arms as well... Owain?"

Nearby, the blond sorcerer was practicing with his spells when Chrom called for him, causing him to stop mid-cast and look at the two curiously.

"Yes, Uncle?"

"Put that magic to good use and come with us," Chrom advised, eager to see Owain in an actual fight instead of against the training dummies. "Lis- Your mom... is already out there, so you might as well."

 _Lissa and 'mom' do not go well together._

"This must truly be a dangerous endeavor that you must enlist my help! Very well, esteemed Uncle! Fair Felicia, my magic and my blade are at your service!"

Without a moment's delay, Owain ran outside the courtyard, already ready for his first adventure on Ylissean soil.

"The kid's decent with a blade, I'll give him that. I'll be with your party as well, just let me finish sharpening these spears..."

* * *

Corrin, Robin, Felicia, Lissa, Chrom, and Owain all arrived outside the hamlet, eyeing the perimeter for any potential bandits. Cordelia hovered above, clearly visible both as a show of force and to provide a clear view of the area.

"I... don't see anything amiss," Corrin briefed, her eyes seeing a fair degree farther and clearer than the others. "It looks... empty, though. Have they locked themselves in, knowing they're about to get attacked?"

"Smart, if they have weapons among them. They're sitting ducks if not," Robin sighed, rising to creep in closer. "Once Cordelia comes down, maybe we can locate a-"

An accurate flurry of arrows forced Cordelia to the ground as she expertly avoided an untimely end. Pointing her off-hand towards the village center, the Pegasus Knight designated a large band of brigands making way from the small huts, prompting the other Shepherds to instinctively draw their arms.

"Drat, they're already there. I don't see any smoke or bodies though. This couldn't have been your usual raid... Whatever the case, Shepherds, we'd best prepare for combat!"

* * *

"Alright lads, the treasure should be here! Start searching!"

Twenty or so bandits stood inside the main hut of the small village, where a few civilians were tied up for insurance. In fact, the entire hamlet had been pacified, as not to raise alarm from any nearby towns.

"Not in here, you idiots! Outside! Check the wells, fields, and homes! Anywhere you think would be a good place to hide treasure!"

As quickly as they had suddenly come, the bandits had dispersed, spreading from hut to hut in search of the treasure that was rumored to be in this very village.

Suddenly, with a cloud of dark smoke, the right side of the bandits' party was obscured from inside view, and multiple yells and shouts were heard before being quickly silenced.

"Halt, fiends!"

A girl, not too short but still a head below the adult bandits walked from the smoke, both her hands enveloped in magical energies. Her vibrant red hair was kept in place by an old headband, and her right shoulder was bandaged crudely, as if she'd done the wrapping herself moments prior.

"...The hell are you?" the bandit chief questioned, lowering his guard and looking at the oddly-dressed redhead curiously. "Didn't we tie all the villagers up? Hoy! Lads! There's one more-"

"I said stop, you brigands! I will use _more_ than deadly force! Err... Yes! That was right! I will kill you so swiftly, you won't even get a chance to be sent to the hells before you die again! See how my fingers tremble with fell power! Tempt fate once more, criminals, and we shall see what happens when I, Ophelia Dusk, lose my control over this unholy dominion!"

...

The bandits looked at each other in confusion even as the smoke cleared, revealing a number of their company unconscious with magical burns on their still bodies.

"The girl's nuts, but she took out some of our men! We'll see how messed up-"

With a shout, Ophelia shot lightning from her fingertips, roasting the nearest brigand to a jolting mess before retreating into a small hut.

"Get her!"

* * *

"Looks like some of the villagers are putting up a fight. _One_ villager, rather," Corrin observed, pausing for a moment to watch the fight breaking out.

"Looks like she can handle herself," Chrom noted, but drew Falchion anyway as he resumed his sprint towards the town. "Hopefully, she'd appreciate the help."

"And I hope she can speak our language," Robin added in, not keen on deciphering Ophelia's manner of speech. Owain was trouble enough...

"That... power," Owain gasped, looking at Lissa and Chrom. "Do you sense it as well?"

"She's just as nuts as he is," Chrom responded, causing Lissa to laugh.

"Well, now's as good a time as ever to save this village," Robin announced, not completely understanding the current situation at all, given Ophelia's antics. "Let's do our thing."

* * *

Ophelia dodged an axe gracefully before another blade knocked it aside, and her gaze went up the arm to a seemingly regal figure, clothed in silver and blue armor.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and Ophelia noticed the brand on his arm. "Did they get you anywhere?"

All he got was a headshake in response, which was enough for Chrom as he peeled off to engage another bandit.

"Ah, who are you?! More heroes like myself? Tis' divine providence that you shall join me on my sacred quest to uphold righteousness!" Ophelia dashed and danced between bandits, making her way toward the small Shepherd party. Taking a good look at them, she seemed satisfied with their appearance and headed back into the fray.

"Is... is she one of the future kids?" Corrin wondered, causing Owain to shake his head.

"Not... not that I know of," he admitted, even though he felt some sort of connection to the girl. Shaking it off, he made efforts to stay within sight of the girl, perplexed at his paternal instincts unwittingly kicking in.

 _Such power! And her hair is like... Severa's?_

* * *

The Shepherds cleaned up the area rather quickly, leaving the hamlet momentarily to circle around to check for stragglers. Ophelia and Lissa stayed inside to attend to the wounded villagers. With a quick word to Chrom, Owain stayed back too.

"You..." Ophelia began, looking at Owain curiously, "Ah, you were one of the righteous crusaders at my aid! You have my most... humble... humble... DAD?!"

"...huh?"

"Dad! I missed you! I lost my composure when you weren't by my side after-"

"W-what?!" Owain gasped, scrambling away as Ophelia closed in for a hug.

"Hey! Why're you running away?"

"B-back, I say! Were the bandits truthful in your crude diagnosis? Are you truly... 'nuts?'"

"Huh? Of course not, Father! It is I, Ophelia! Come from a fallen Ylisse to save this one!"

"...Are you... mocking me?" Owain asked with a scowl.

"What? Why would I mock you, Father? Why, of all the heroes you have told me about, you are by far the most... heroic! Well, second to mom, that is."

Lissa looked at Owain weirdly, not grasping Ophelia's story either.

"Eh," the princess butted in, "Ophelia, are you... by chance... one of the kids from Lucina's timeline?" Ophelia brightened up, nodding enthusiastically to Lissa.

"Looks like I'm on the right track! Has Aunty Lucina already revealed her grand scheme to the Exalted Chrom?"

"Err..." Owain looked at Lissa again, debating whether or not he should reveal Lucina's plan. Then again, the fact that she knew in the first place signified something fishy.

"Yes, yes she did," Lissa answered in his stead, looking at Ophelia, seeing something off. "That headband... And... Hey, why's your arm bandaged?"

Ophelia brightened, slowly unwrapping her arm and showing the two what she was concealing.

"When I came through the portal... This showed up. Truly, fate would have you see it first, Father! I'm not sure what it is, though. It's probably nothing..."

"That certain doesn't look like nothing," Owain gasped , gesturing for Lissa to see. "Would you look at that? Mother, do you know what this is?"

Ophelia perked at Owain calling the other woman 'Mother,' but kept her mouth shut for now.

"Th-That's the Brand of the Exalt! Owain, do you know what this means?"

"She's of House Ylisse, that's apparent," the sword-wielding magician guessed, not piecing together the clues nor believing Ophelia to be his daughter.

"Well, duh, but... if she's _your_ child, and you're _my_ child... and Ophelia is of House Ylisse..."

"That means you were of House Ylisse too, despite all your doubts," Chrom joined in, already knowing Lissa's relationship to him but not being knowledgeable of the present situation.

"C-chrom? Look!" Pointing to Ophelia's arm, Lissa showed Chrom the brand, to which his eye's widened.

"That's... the Brand!"

"Wait," Ophelia finally spoke, shaking away from the trio. "Chrom? As in... the Exalt?"

"Er... that _would_ be my present occupation, yes," Chrom admitted, not one to flaunt his status.

"And that would make you... Princess Lissa!" Lissa nodded in confirmation, eager to see-

"Grandmother!"

"Ah..." Owain laughed as all humor left Lissa's eyes as the word sunk in.

"Oh, this is marvelous! Fate has led me right where I needed to be! Not even a day had I spent in Ylisse and I already find myself in the company of the heroes I am destined to save!"

"This doesn't make any sense," Owain butted in. " _We_ , meaning the company that went with Lucina, came from the doomed Ylisse to save this one. I have never had a child, nor... well... _made_... a child." Ophelia's eyes sank, as she seemed to lose her spirit.

"I... I don't know. All I remember is going through that portal and knowing that I had to help you and mom save Ylisse."

"So you forgot?" Chrom asked, piecing together Ophelia's story at last.

"I... seem to have lost those memories," Ophelia confirmed. "But strangely enough, I know that you're Exalt Chrom, _you're_ Princess Lissa, and _you're_ my Father, Odin Dark. And my mother is... is..."

"Severa."

"What?" Ophelia asked, not familiar with the name.

"Her name is Severa," Owain quietly answered, knowing that if Ophelia was truly his daughter, that itself was proof enough that his wife was still alive.


	4. Convergence: Earning their Trust

Ryoma and Lucina - Earning their Trust

* * *

Day 0

* * *

"Brother, please! I have no other-"

"That's enough, Kamui. You will stay in Hoshido and that is final."

Robin and Chrom watched silently as the Princess that spoke up so valiantly a few hours before now silenced by her brother. The whole situation was very strange to the two Ylisseans, but they had a gist as to her relationship between Nohr and Hoshido. After convincing the Nohrians for their help, the Shepherds had returned to face the Hoshidan side.

"Ryoma, I cannot stand idly while Xander and the other-"

"Enough! I care not for Xander, and even less for their others. What I do care is for you, Kamui. You will stay here, and you will stay safe. I will not let any harm come to any more of my family, you especially! Losing you once was enough, Kamui!" Corrin faltered but stayed determined, not letting Ryoma's heartfelt words affect her.

"It's... _Corrin_." Ryoma glared at her but softened at her innocence, still seething nonetheless.

"What?"

"The name I grew up with, was _raised_ with, was Corrin. Princess Corrin Anya of Nohr, to those who care. I ate most of my birthday cakes with 'Corrin' on the frosting. I prefer you call me by the name I have been known as."

"That is the name your kidnappers-"

" _Though_... Kamui Byakuya, Princess of Hoshido, is a title I now bear with pride as well. I'm sorry... but I cannot willingly abandon my adopted family, nor can I abandon you. Can you not see my plight?"

"You... You still care for the Nohrians... after all this?"

"I do, Brother."

Ryoma sighed and looked at his siblings, noting how Sakura smiled, Takumi glared, and Hinoka appeared lost in her own thoughts.

"I will not stop you then, my dear sister," Ryoma began, "But cannot follow. Stay safe, stay vigilant-"

"I'll go with her!" Sakura yelped bravely, running over to Corrin's side and clutching onto her cape. Corrin smiled widely and wrapped one arm around her small frame and kept the other stretched for Ryoma's hand.

"Hoshidan blood will not fall in vain again," Corrin promised. Ryoma looked at Hinoka and Takumi, the latter still shaking his head in disbelief.

"It will not fall at all," Ryoma decided. "Do what you will, but leave my country's lives out of it."

Chrom and Robin winced at the sudden loss of momentum and Corrin and Robin's eyes met for a brief instant. That split-second transmitted the plea that Robin could read just from the Princess' body language: _Do something!_

"Then you will fall to the same mistakes Ylisse did, years before," Robin warned, gently shifting the Nightmare tome in his satchel for comfort. "You can fortify your walls, train your men, but by the time the Fell Dragon reaches these borders, it will be too late. He would have consumed too much to be stopped by a single nation." Ryoma scowled and shook his head proudly.

"Hoshido does not deal in death and war. We do not seek the glory that Nohr craves. Let those driven by unique purpose find it on the battlefield. We have already found ours in peace."

Chrom shook his head and dragged Robin closer to the Hoshidans, causing alarm among Saizou and Kagero, who drew their blades for an instant before being pacified by their liege.

"This isn't war, Lord Ryoma. This is survival. Whether you like the Nohrians is out of our preference at the moment. We need soldiers. Good soldiers, strong soldiers. Soldiers that I know Hoshido has raised. Soldiers that I know, and you know as well, would gladly offer their blades for their countrymen."

"And what would a foreign prince know of service?" Ryoma hissed, unwavering.

"My daughter," Chrom stated, his voice wavering in hesitation but still coherent enough to form the words he wanted to say. "Watched as the kingdom that raised her, the family that protected her, was obliterated in an instant. She scrounged off scraps and hope, and starved in both daily. Only until aid from the Divine brought her to the present, to warn her father of defeat to come, did she get to have a proper night's rest."

"The Nohrians may have believed such a compelling tragedy, but not I."

Chrom sighed and looked at Robin, who nodded slowly. "It has to be done."

"Sorry about this," Robin apologized, opening his tome and through magic and mind, portrayed the hell he captured in Lucina's memories, projecting Ryoma, Takumi, and the rest of the immediate vicinity with the gripping landscape.

* * *

 _"Noisiv ruo semoceb eramthgin ruoy, Anicul!"_

* * *

Ryoma found himself running, boots clattering against gravel as the texture of dirt and ash sucked any moisture in his mouth away and turned his gasps into dry, hollow wheezes.

"Wh-Where are we?" But there was no we. Ryoma found himself alone, minus the young man in front of him who was heaving over and puking paltry fluids. Recollecting himself, Ryoma cleared his throat but the blue-clad youth stopped him.

"S-stop... You'll attract more R-risen... Shh..." The man turned, blue mask covering his otherwise feminine features and his slight build had more than a few signs of exhaustion. Slumped shoulders, tussled hair, and not to mention blood splotches in numerous areas.

"Who are you?" Ryoma whispered. The boy looked at him strangely, as if his eyes could be seen. But Ryoma could see the confusion nonetheless.

"Did you hit your head? It's me, Lucina! Are you okay? That village was pretty rough, did you get hurt?" Ryoma checked himself over, but didn't say anything.

"Ryoma... Are you okay?" Lucina knelt by Ryoma, checking his backside for wounds before turning back to his front. "You look fine, it is just fatigue."

"What is happening?" The samurai whispered harshly. Lucina cupped his mouth and looked around, before letting go slowly and scowling at the man.

"Are you insane! We just got out of a mess and you're yelling loud enough to get back into it! Come on, we are almost there." With that, Lucina took off again and collected her thoughts and her breath as she nimbly and silently navigated the terrain.

"Where?" Ryoma hissed out, following the spry swordsman.

"You forgot everything..." Lucina wondered aloud, before slowing the pace. "We're going to the portal. We thought we lost you earlier, but Nah kept it open long enough for us to recover you and bring you back. Hinoka, Takumi, Kamui, and Sakura have already made it through right after the Shepherds. Inigo and Owain are staying behind with Nah, but the others like I said before are safe. It's just you and me now."

"Wait, the others? Why are my siblings-"

"I would explain, but we have to go!"

* * *

Ryoma spiraled backwards and fell to his knees, clutching the dirt with one hand while he massaged his temples with the other.

"So, the child of the Dawn Dragon offers himself on my table," A booming voice echoed, deep but still human. At least... Something among that. "How intriguing."

Ryoma turned his head, blinking rapidly as dust settled and he saw Lucina's limp body impaled by dark javelins, one going clean through her gut, another through her right thigh, and the final one skewering her hip. The slight and pained breathing from her signified she was alive, if barely.

"You think I would let the only one who could stop me escape? You flatter yourself. I commanded armies and outmaneuvered generals as a mere human. You would think a fraction of that ability would correlate now that I'm a god!" He laughed, revealing his cloaked and wispy form from the shadows, disappearing and reappearing in various places, but his presence was most certainly surrounding.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Ryoma called out, before realizing a javelin was stuck through his own chest, a crimson cascade already staining his armor.

"Dawn Dragon's child, must you speak? Many are welcome to my table, but they usually offer _bodies_ as sustenance. Words are unasked for and unwelcome. If you are so curious, I am the Fell Dragon. Grima. I wiped out an entirely bloodline that ended with the pitiful spawn of this cretin," He beckoned at Lucina somewhat, "And soon the race of man shall be cleansed by my doing. A glorious thing, no?"

"Like hell I'd let you do that!" Another voice? Before Ryoma could turn his head, a flurry of arrows streamed by, striking Grima's true body and pinging harmlessly off his cloak.

"S-Sev!" Lucina called to her, but the redheaded knight smiled as a blonde and blue headed pair of boys picked up the Princess, dragging her through the portal and running back to Severa.

"We already got Lucina out of there, c'mon!"

 _That's... Prince Leo's retainer? And Princess Camilla! And the third one... Prince Xander's retainer..._

"You two go," Severa replied slowly, drawing her sword. "We can't have him follow Luci through the portal-"

"But-"

"We don't have time! Go!" Owain stayed longer than Inigo, eyes pleading, but nodded grimly.

"I'll find you, okay?" Owain promised, and Severa giggled before watching him go through the portal, collapsing itself as it claimed its last vessel.

"Just you and me, devil," Severa said boldly, before being enveloped by darkness. Cowering back, Severa was helpless as she was consumed by the abyss. Laughter and a scream punctuated the blurry sky, and all was quiet.

Grima walked out of the cloud, hands floating about casually. The smoke lifted and Severa was nowhere to be seen... aside from a puddle of blood.

"No, no... She had it all wrong, that girl..." Grima explained to Ryoma, before darkness filled his vision as well.

* * *

"I am the only thing left."

* * *

Ryoma started, rubbing his eyes and making sure he was on Hoshidan soil before he looked around. His siblings had seen the same thing, he realized, judging by their reactions to their surroundings.

"Explain yourself, tactician. What did you mean to do, showing us this wretched wasteland? What am I to make of these premonitions you have shown me?"

"I did not show you a future, Lord Ryoma. I showed you the past. I showed you the present. Sure, you can stay your ground, but that only makes Grima's job easier. Fight with us, fight with your sister... And we'll beat him. I promise you that."

"But why Hoshido?"

"Why Nohr? Why Ylisse?" Chrom asked. "There is no reason to madness. There is only us to stop it. So will you follow? Or will you question the explainable?"

Judging by Corrin's faint grin, the Ylisseans had their answer.

* * *

Day 1

* * *

As Ryoma walked through the portal and reappeared inside the Ylissean throne room, the first thing he saw was the young man, who was apparently a woman, standing by the side. Once everything is order, he made it his mission to speak with her.

"Princess Lucina," Ryoma hoped, causing the swordsman to turn to him, look him over, and nod, blank reaction.

"What is it?" Ryoma shook off her less than warm attitude, but he continued on, bowing in respect.

"I... I've seen the world you came from, thanks to Master Robin. I'll have you know that I'll offer my blade and my life to prevent that to happen again. My countrymen will gladly do the same." Lucina blinked a couple times and shrugged, nodding in slight approval.

"And for that I am glad, sir. But why tell me this? I don't mean to be harsh, but actions speak louder than words. The fact that you and your countrymen are among us gives me hope, but why tell me specifically?" Ryoma flinched but still remained strong.

"I... You were the one we saw in that nightmare. You were the one who helped me in Old Ylisse, after Grima..."

"So... you saw what is at stake? Then you know what it is we must do, then."

"Of course, but-"

"I am sorry for being rude, but I must return to my training. Now if you'll excuse me, I shall be with my father. Fare thee well, milord." With that, Lucina walked off, meaning to get away from any other conversation by heading to the training grounds. This left Ryoma a bit off-balance, but he quickly recovered when he sensed his sister standing behind him.

"She had a sense of kindness in Old Ylisse," he reminded them both, staring sadly at the departed Lucina.

"I don't think anyone could be kind after living through that future," Corrin whispered, standing next to Ryoma as the armies mingled among themselves. She held onto Ryoma's arm gingerly, as if he was wounded. He laughed, wrapping his arm around Corrin's neck and causing both to smile lightly.

"It's not the future, my sister. Not ever. Hoshido will make sure of that, and so shall I."


	5. Convergence: The Worth of a Name

Lazward and Inigo - The Worth of a Name

* * *

Day 2, morning

* * *

"You know, Prince Xander... I've been thinking of my time in Nohr."

"I fail to see how philandering, especially that of your caliber, is a thought-provoking thing."

"Do bear with me milord, but I'm not only serious, but a taken man, I'll have you know. Or must you walk in on Felicia and I exchanging sweet nothings again? Anyways... I have a question, if you have the time to listen."

Chrom walked past the two Nohrians, nodding to his son and the blond prince before turning his head to hear their conversation. Seeing as they stopped talking, Chrom raised his hands in neutrality.

"I'll go if I'm intruding, Prince Xander." After a quick glance to Xander, Lazward quickly shook his head.

"It depends on the topic," Xander answered, balancing himself along the stone of the Ylissean walls that felt so much warmer than those in Castle Nohr.

"It's about my time as an Ylissean prince," Lazward explained, "It... was rather short-lived. Not entirely my fault, considering there was barely a kingdom left by the time I came of age. But still, with my older sister the reigning figure, I kind of played second-fiddle and did not have any tangible role. Well, not like Lucina had any more responsibility, but my point still stands."

"What of it?" Xander replied, his tone considerably more parental.

"Compared to my time as a prince, I would have rather lived the life of service. Admittedly, to you, Xander." The Nohrian nodded slightly, smiling but at the same time worried for his retainer. A dull mood did not suit Lazward in the slightest.

"Why the sudden appreciation of your station? You are my brother in arms just as much as you are my friend. And now, as a prince, you are surely my equal in any term of status." Lazward shook his head.

"I never knew how to live a princely life. But one in service of others? Dancing, laughing, spreading smiles and cheer wherever I go? That is a life I would rather live." Xander found himself agreeing with Lazward's outlook. The life as crown prince was rather stressful, and he was often jealous of Peri's absentmindedness or Lazward's easygoing affability.

"Why tell me this?"

Lazward shrugged, calmly resting his hand on the pommel of his sword.

"While my true name is Inigo Azure Lowell, second in line to the throne of the Ylissean halidom, I... cannot willingly accept that mantle, knowing the good I've done as a Nohrian. I prefer Lazward Lowell, retainer to the crown prince of Nohrian royalty, Xander. But at the same time, I cannot disrespect my heritage. While I learned so much and matured so much as a Nohrian... My roots to Ylisse cannot be severed. I can't... I won't let myself abandon my own heritage, as tragic as it was."

"I'm not forcing you to pick a side," Xander calmly replied, placing a hand on Lazward's shoulder. "And if it comforts you to be among your former allies and friends in Ylisse, then I will not stop you. But remember, the Kingdom of Nohr _and_ her crown prince will always be ready to welcome you with open arms, whenever you come by."

"It's not you I'm leaving, milord... I... I plan on staying a Nohrian." He turned to Chrom, eyes close to tearing. "B-but I cannot forget that I'm a prince too."

"If it's as a Nohrian you became a man," Chrom offered, "Then by all means, Ylisse will not hold any grudge. Especially the Ylisse you were doomed to live in were it not for your actions."

"But Father... Would you leave the country that brought you into this world for a country that raised you up?"

"If you want a good answer... I believe you should ask Corrin," Xander sighed. Chrom found himself smiling faintly at the irony.

"I will not take offence if you would pick Nohr over Ylisse," the Exalt explained. "But remember. Even in Nohr, you are an Ylissean prince. The blood of so many heroes runs through your veins, no matter where that blood flows."

"But I have no merit as a prince..."

"Then be one," Xander laughed, causing Lazward to do so as well. "Lazward, Inigo... There is no difference. There is nothing stopping you from being both a Prince of Ylisse and my dear friend."

Chrom cut in, a coy smile on his face.

"How about... Laslow?" The Ylissean suggested. "That way, you fly both the Ylissean and Nohrian banners proudly, no?" Lazward grinned, nodding at the fusion.

"You just combined both names? But yet..."

"Laslow, Prince of Ylisse, royal retainer to the Nohrian crown," Chrom corrected. "A fine name for a fine young man."

"Laslow... Thank you, Father, Prince Xander..."

"It certainly has a foreign ring to it, but it suits you well, Laslow," Xander confirmed, smiling deeply and resting against the wall again.

"Laslow," Laslow found himself repeating once more. "I... I cannot thank you enough, both of you! You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Well, go ask Lucina if it means that much to you," Chrom laughed. "She's upstairs, I think."

Chrom moved out of the way as Prince Laslow quickly ran up the stairs, a wide grin on his face. Turning to Xander, the Ylissean gave a proud nod in approval to the Nohrian prince.

"I'd put that among my finer moments as Ylisse's Exalt, I'd think."

"And I am proud to call him my friend," Xander replied. "Though... Chrom, what is the current course of action?"

"Our 'Grandmaster' is reviewing the roster of available troops and supplies that we have at our command," Chrom explained. "Once he takes record of all that, he'll call all the leaders for a planning session. As of now, it will consist of himself, myself, yourself, Prince Ryoma, and Princess Corrin. Or should I say... _Commander_ Corrin." Xander cringed lightly at Ryoma's mention, but said nothing of it.

"So be it, fellow prince. Anything else?" Chrom shook his head, oblivious to Xander's recent disdain.

"Nothing of note, no. Though... The Plegian ships will not arrive for another week. I do not know what the Hoshidans are doing, but as far as my Shepherds are concerned, I would prefer to work a sort of group training routine to get a feel of our current status as an army. I'm sure Robin would appreciate that we work seamlessly as well." The Nohrian paused for a brief instant before sighing, slowly nodding his head.

"We are one army, though our past is clearly not worth fighting over compared to the cause at hand. Very well, Prince Chrom. I will arrange for my troops to cooperate with any Ylissean commands. Will that be all?"

"For now, yes."

With that, Chrom left the room, and Xander found Laslow and Lucina entering as their father left. Maintaining his stare just a while longer, Xander relented and let out a sigh, bringing his hand to his forehead.

"While I do not hate these Hoshidans... Forcing us together like this so suddenly is rather bold. Especially from a third party that does not know our history as well as we do."

"My father was... _Is_... a brash and bold man. You will find Commander Robin to be much of the same," Lucina explained.

"But that doesn't make them any less untrustworthy or thoughtful," Laslow covered. "They know what they're stepping into, forcing us to partner with Hoshido like this."

"So it seems. Well, you heard him. We'll be training alongside your former comrades. Seeing that you are Ylissean, you'll be my liaison between Nohr and Ylisse, among your usual list of duties." Laslow scratched his head, trying to weasel his way out of the awkward situation he was just placed in.

"Actually... I'm only familiar with Odin. Most of the Shepherds here died by the time I came of age. We haven't found most of my friends yet either. As for Luci... she isn't much of a team-player..."

"Do excuse my brother, Prince Xander," Lucina glared, "but if Nohr needs my help, then you shall have my assistance. I cannot thank you enough for helping us with our cause, and it is my duty as your ally to see that your needs are met."

"I got an idea..." Laslow brightened, trading glances with both Xander and his sister. "Why don't you two spar in the courtyard where our camp is? Something big like that! Nohr's Prince and Ylisse's future Princess, duking it out with two holy swords and-"

"Inig- Laslow, I am sure we can figure out something more appropriate," Lucina stammered. However, Xander seemed pleased at this idea.

"A show of strength and unity? That seems an excellent plan, Laslow. Princess Lucina, Siegfried yearns for a worthy foe. Her wielder follows suit. Will you accept?"

"...We shall see."


	6. Convergence: Training Dummy

Corrin and Lucina - Training Dummy

* * *

Day 3, before dawn

* * *

Corrin yawned lightly as she stirred awake, rubbing her eyes of sleep and peeking through the foggy windows to the wooded dark beyond. Next to her, Azura shifted slightly and spat unconsciously to rid her mouth of her own hair. Felicia was already up, attempting to polish her master's armor and weapons. Thankfully for the both of them, Corrin recalled that she was going to train with some of the Ylisseans and stopped the maid.

"It's alright Felicia. You should get back to sleep for now. Thank you though," Corrin whispered into the dark room, causing the maid to jolt in surprise and nearly trip over Azura. Once she regained control over herself, Felicia grinned in response, but was confused by why Corrin was awake.

"Thank you Lady Corrin! I'll... uh... sleep?"

Heralded by a loud crash, The white-haired princess flinched as her amber-haired maid knocked herself out on the cold stone floor. After a few seconds of realizing she wasn't going to move, Corrin let out a giggle as she rolled out of bed.

"...Right."

Tiptoeing over the sleeping songstress and dragging Felicia's corpse back to her mat, Corrin brandished her armor and reverently fastened her dark blue Nohrian cape. Not having a sheath for her sacred blade, she instead picked up Yato from its rack and opened up her door. Her room, along with the dozen others that were constructed rather quickly to house the Hoshidans and Nohrians for the time being, was in parallel in relation to the main Shepherd barracks. Corrin took a single step outside and was greeted with a cool, humid breeze moving gently past her. Feeling the dew and loose dirt on her bare feet, Corrin couldn't help but smile at the peaceful environment, noting the few diligent warriors who got up at this unholy hour as well as she did to train. Spotting Ryoma deep in meditation on a hillside overlooking the camp, Corrin snuck her way alongside the samurai, kneeling just as he did and exhaled deeply, a peaceful look to her face.

"Good morning, Kamui." Corrin smirked at her Hoshidan name and nodded likewise, noting how Ryoma's eyes were opened now.

"As to you, brother. Are you well?"

"I am, thank you," the crown prince replied. "And you? Did you rest well?"

"Never better, compared to the last few days," Corrin replied. "It's good to see everyone not trying to kill each other."

"I... I agree." Corrin noted the hesitation in her brother's voice and leaned in closer, a serious look in her red eyes.

"Are the Hoshidans... willing to train with the Ylisseans?" Ryoma nodded quickly, a blank expression hiding his emotions.

"Of course! I... We welcome their troops into our fold, even if it seems to be vice versa. Any Ylissean is a friend to Hoshido for the time being... along with any Nohrian," he was clear to add. Corrin's eyes widened, but she remained smiling.

"That is... great to hear. Prince Xander said likewise as well! I'm relieved to hear that peace is lasting this long..." Ryoma sighed, slowly rising from his kneel and drew Raijinto slowly, not in a threatening way.

"While Hoshido beckons and welcomes peace... It was strange enough agreeing to Ylisse's plea for help. But our other companions? I cannot help but feel this animosity towards Nohr. But Kamui, the path you have put us on is what Mother would have wanted, even if even she could not foresee this path."

"I doubt anyone would have predicted a third country begging us for their aid," Corrin agreed, "But... I can't let you guys down. Especially after all Hoshido has overcome to get to this point. This is what Hoshido needs. Peace. Mother would have wanted this."

Ryoma grunted his agreement, swinging Raijinto a few times to warm up his arms.

"We shall see in time how our tactician Robin leads us. Not to mention yourself, _commander._ In the mean time, I need to start my training. Will you join me?" Corrin shook her head, drawing Yato nonetheless.

"I was to spar with some of the Ylisseans. Perhaps another time?" Ryoma nodded, heading towards the barracks, leaving his sister on the hill.

"Good luck then, Kamui."

* * *

Lucina was up far before the crack of dawn, but was impressed when she saw others of her same ethic get up even earlier than she had. Among them was that tall samurai with the regal armor, the one who had claimed to had seen her future and promised to rid the world of its possibility.

"...Robin, did you truly show them my memories? Is that what it took to convince this nation to help us?" Not completely agreeing with Robin's unorthodox methods, she had to admit that the scare tactic worked, seeing as two foreign nations had their troops at Ylisse's aid.

She didn't like it when others saw her train. Especially Robin. He always displayed so much generic care and pity for the princess. It almost made her feel special compared to the other troops, but she knew for a fact Robin treated every member of his army with care, no matter their relationship. Obviously, no one had much of a past with the white-haired tactician, and Lucina felt like she knew the most out of everyone regarding Robin's past, having lived with it in her own. But Lucina knew what the odds were, Robin didn't. So even before breakfast came, she trained. She wouldn't eat even after Robin offered her his own plate.

The fact was that her feelings of friendship and respect with the tactician were growing dangerously past ones of platonic levels... She couldn't afford that. She had just one goal. Her happiness, her future... it meant nothing if they didn't win the war.

But... must a princess of Ylisse really wager her happiness to secure-

Of course she had to. No one else knew but her. No one knew what would happen if they lost.

"It's the price we would all pay..." With a heave, Lucina picked up another practice dummy from the barracks shed, carrying it far into the wood line away from prying eyes. Depending on her exertion, Robin would either find her sooner or later, but that still gave her at least an hour or two at best. Letting her thoughts collect themselves, she envisioned the mutilated body of a Risen in front of her, swinging its ax with wild, inhuman rage. Mimicking a parry with Falchion, Lucina deflected the notional ax and lunged deep past her normal swordfighting range. While the sword was agile enough, axes were far less able to keep up at this distance. Stabbing the dummy in the neck, she spun and swiftly beheaded it before calmly and slowly sheathing her blade.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Lucina promptly rose, dashing forward while drawing her blade, amputating the wooden right leg of the dummy before rolling past it, stabbing the chest cleanly all the way to the hilt. Kicking the dummy off her sword, she finished it with another stab, killing it three times over at this point. Finally sheathing Falchion again, she took a deep breath before recollecting herself, dragging the mutilated wooden man back to camp in return for a cleaner one.

Perhaps her training was louder than usual, judging by the light steps on dried leaves that Lucina detected. Pretending not to notice the tactician that was looking for her, she walked towards the barracks to pick up another dummy-

"It's horribly inefficient to walk all this way just to trash a dummy in less than a minute. Unless of course you're using the walk as training as well? Ah, I see. The long marches combined with rapid dispatch of an enemy? I may have to implement that training-"

"Must you bother me at this time, tactician?" Lucina's cold response only drew a laugh from Robin, who she just realized was holding another dummy for her. His smirk, while certainly not mischievous, was more cocky than she was willing to admit was usual for the tactician.

"Only if you'll have me at this time, hero-princess."

Letting a slight smile escape her lips for a few seconds, Lucina took the dummy from him swiftly and gratefully, forcing another laugh before he scratched his head with his hand, still bandaged from trying to forcibly erase the Grimleal emblem embedded in it a week before.

"No. Idle chatter distracts me from honing my form." Robin appeared unfazed, merely sitting down atop another log before taking out his notes.

"I need some advice, Hero-Princess. Humor me for a few minutes, Mar- Lucina." Lucina sighed and sat down next to him, clearly showing her disdain at being interrupted but cooperating for the time being.

"...What?"

"How are you?"

Lucina stopped her walk, eyebrows contorting for a split second before relaxing, their owner deciding the off-guard question wasn't worth her time.

"Not the answer I'm looking for, Lucina." Robin's insistence made him annoying, but Lucina couldn't help but commend him for his constant efforts.

"I am training. I am making sure that at least one of us is prepared to take on Valm and Grima."

Robin didn't chuckle this time and grabbed Lucina's arm, forcing a gasp as he forcibly brought her back to her seat beside him.

"And here I am trying to make sure the other ninety-nine of us are prepared for the storm as well. Doesn't help me that one of the few survivors doesn't want to divulge critical intel to me-"

"Asking how I am doing is hardly the way to get that information," Lucina retorted, not moving.

Slowly, Robin's frown vanished and was replaced with his eyes burrowing into Lucina's, trying to look for something within the princess's gaze.

"Then let me ask again: How are you doing?" Robin repeated, no emotion present on his face. Lucina backed away, not too keen on returning his stare.

"I'm... I'm fine. Can I get back to training now?" Robin considered it, but shook his head.

"Something is nagging at you and as the Commander, I have a right to try to remedy it. And _I_ need to know what's wrong before it starts taking its toll on _you_... If it hasn't already."

"You want to know my issues? Sure. Here's one. A commander who's supposedly _preparing_ his army to be capable of taking down a military superpower _and_ a god is working counter intuitively and is instead stopping me from training!" Lucina held her angry gaze even while Robin analyzed her face, his soft eyes slowly chipping at Lucina's grimace.

"..."

"So you weren't upset. You were worried," Robin diagnosed softly. He lowered his hand and nodded to himself, crossing out a few words from his notes.

"I... I am. It's not becoming of me, and I apologize. If you would let me train, I vow to not show such weakness..." she stopped when Robin raised his hand slightly, setting aside his notepad on his lap and turning to his friend with full attention.

"Weakness? Is fear in the face of adversity weakness, Lucina, or is it humanity?"

"R-robin..."

"I'm not trying to reveal your weakness, Lucina. I'm trying to reveal your courage. Trust me."

"I..." Lucina frowned as she lowered her head. "It gets hard at times. But with Valm this close, I will not falter..."

Robin got up to stretch and walked slowly around Lucina in a loose circle.

"It's not them you're scared of, right? It's what comes _after_ the war that gripes you, isn't it? Tell me this, Lucina. Who was I before Grima attacked Old Ylisse?" The question caught Lucina by surprise yet again, and she forced herself to look away.

"Huh?"

"I still don't know who I am, you know. I'm a tactician, hell, maybe even a pretty darn good one. But other than that? I don't know much else. But you? You're from the future. That means, if I wasn't dead already, you knew me! Who was I in your life?" Lucina nodded at Robin's curiosity and relented, turning to face the tactician.

"You... You were our teacher. For me and some of the other kids. We looked up to you when our parents were away fighting the Valmese."

Robin took this in bitter taste, not too happy about where he was in relation to the other Shepherds.

"And I wasn't among them?"

"You were their tactician during the Plegian war... but they injured you pretty bad. You could barely walk, let alone lead an army on foot. Virion took upon the role of commander while you were placed on babysitting duty."

"Why would I ever leave Chrom's side-"

"You were the only one everyone trusted with us while they were away. Some of them didn't make it back... And they were probably at peace knowing you were taking care of us. After enough of them died... you had enough. You left us and rode for Plegia the week before my father... Uncle Frederick, and Aunt Lissa died. You came back days later... broken."

Robin paused, still looking at Lucina's eyes for what he was looking for.

"Who was I to you?"

Lucina closed her eyes and smiled faintly, recalling memories of Robin carrying her on her back, sparring with her with his cane while she bashed his bad leg with her wooden sword. He always smiled though, and Lucina recalled countless nights alone when the young tactician would visit her and read a bedtime story. Then... she fell asleep on his lap, leaving him no choice but to gently stroke the young girls' hair as he gazed at the stars while his friends were fighting for their lives without him.

And then he died. No one knew how or why, but Robin simply stopped breathing shortly after Chrom's death, though now that she thought about it Robin probably died by his own hands. Utterly alone, Robin died broken and anguished, but still had a smile when Lucina came to visit.

"Was I kind?" Lucina woke up from her reverie and nodded at Robin. At this point in his life, he couldn't have been that much older than she was. But for her, who looked up to him as a parent figure and then suddenly having to change that relationship to one as a friend? It was mind-boggling. But he was always kind.

Always.

"The day when you lost your temper with all of us kids never came. Even with your friends, my parents... dying out of your reach... you always had enough compassion to smile for us." Hearing this, Robin closed his eyes and tilted his lips upwards a bit.

"To you?"

"To everyone." Robin nodded slowly, his smile fading.

"I see you kids looked up to me... the man who watched helpless as your parents died... Was I that inspiring?"

"You were my teacher, my mentor... and my best friend, when Father and Mother were far away." Robin finally saw Lucina's armor chip before him, and she turned away as she blushed and kicked her feet along the soil. "I... looked up to you more than I realized." The tactician understood her words and remained silent, before asking another question.

"And what am I to you now?" Lucina turned at him, eyes narrow but still not hostile. Was he... asking if he was important to her? Yes. Yes he was... but the future... the future was worth more than him.

"Why does it matter? All that matters is that my Father lives long enough to stop Grima, even at the cost of my own life-"

"No."

"No?" Lucina echoed in disbelief.

"I can't have someone with such a tragic beginning have such a tragic ending." Lucina stuttered over his care but retorted with her desperation.

"You do not understand... this is more than me! This is the whole world we are talking about!" Robin didn't back down and challenged her reactions with his own.

"I can't have the one person who saved us all die for a happiness she would never experience... Not while I have control over this situation."

Lucina froze, her lower lip quivering at the remark.

"R-robin," she murmured. "You don't... know." Suddenly, Robin got up, smiling as he closed his now-full page in his notebook.

"I got what I came for, have fun training," Robin finished, kicking himself upright and setting off towards the camp. Lucina bolted up after him and grabbed his cloak, causing him to turn in mock annoyance.

"W-wait..." she stammered, the child in her clawing towards the surface.

"Yes?" Robin replied cockily, as if none of her emotion had pierced him. But it did, and he suddenly found himself in a tight hug from the princess.

No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that Robin's life didn't matter... his arms around her didn't vouch for that claim in the slightest.

"Y-you know... you're still my best friend, no matter the timeline..." she whispered, burying her head in his cloak... Oh, how familiar it was. "I missed you, and I hope we all get to see the world you are working to save."

"I'm honored, Hero-Princess," Robin bowed, sending Lucina off with a light smile, and even as he walked off, the sounds of her determined training echoed throughout the dark forest. "Now get to work."

* * *

"Is he always so nosy?" Lucina heard a voice ask, causing her to turn to a white-haired princess from Hoshido. Or was it Nohr?

"Pardon my flatness, but who are you?" Corrin curtsied, displaying her Nohrian cape to the Ylissean princess.

"Princess Corrin, of Nohr, or Hoshido, depending on who you ask. Also... newly-appointed commander of the Shepherds, if you'd believe it. I'm obviously not as good at the whole leading thing compared to him, but I'll figure it out in time."

"Princess Lucina of Ylisse," Lucina responded in turn, relaxing as she examined the Nohrian. "And yes, he makes it his business to know how everyone is feeling. Even the less... willing among us. It is his job. He finds a way to get to even the most stalwart people in his army. It is not his most endearing trait, but a good leader is persistent and humble. You would be surprised how effective a leader you would be just by learning from him. Even if... he gets incredibly singular to people at times."

"So you?" Corrin asked innocently.

There was no hiding it from Corrin it seemed.

"...So me."

Corrin grinned, and drew Yato excitedly, the gold glimmering against the sunlight of dawn.

"I'm glad I found you first, you wouldn't mind sparring, would you?" Lucina raised an eyebrow, still wondering how Corrin had found her in the first place, not to mention why she was so eager to fight _her._

"W-what? Why me?"

"Robin says you're a swordsman on par with me! I wanted to test that, but... I don't think I'm _as_ great. Plus, you look kinda tired so-"

"I will accept your challenge," Lucina said boldly, wiping away her sweat and drawing Falchion.

"G-great! I mean... are you sure?" Corrin asked, genuine concern for her new companion making itself apparent.

"If Robin says that you would be a good challenge for me... then who am I to disagree?" Corrin raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose Robin holds you in a high regard?"

Lucina smiled slightly, and Corrin grinned. "That's awesome! Alright! So, I'm still new to this whole 'sparring' thing, so is there like a procedure or-" Corrin's voice dragged as her gaze shifted to the treeline, where Lucina had suddenly sprang nimbly into.

Lucina leaped skyward, bringing her blade in an arcing strike, causing Corrin's eyes to widen as she barely deflected Falchion even when it made a whistling sound past her ear.

"Straight to the point, huh..."

' _I cannot disappoint Father, losing to these new soldiers! And Robin... does he really believe in me that much?'_

Corrin dashed with a flourish of chicanery and unorthodox acrobatic maneuvers, keeping Lucina on her toes as either Princess tried reading the other's pattern of attack.

"Quite the -Hya!- tough one, aren't you?" Corrin grunted, comparing Lucina's flowing but precise sword style to a mix of Xander's and Ryoma's. Stepping back with her off-foot, Corrin suddenly spiraled into Lucina with Yato outstretched, forcing the Princess to sidestep the blur of silver and brace the part of her that was bound to get hit. However, Corrin seemed to swing her blade mid-spin and caught Falchion, sending it off-balance and opening up Lucina's footing for another attack. Seeing this , Lucina instead charged forward, nearly running Corrin through if she hadn't used her momentum to fall to the ground.

"Oof. Geez, Robin wasn't kidding."

"...He planned this," Lucina muttered under her breath. _'Father... Robin... I'll keep you safe! If you think training with Corrin will make me stronger, then so be it!'_

Recovering quickly, The Nohrian sprang up from her prone position into a swirling arc of golden blade and blue cape, nicking Lucina's arm before she parried the rest of the blade with her bare hand, guiding the flat of the sword away from her with utmost precision. With the same hand, she grabbed Corrin by the neck and lunged in with her foot, tripping the Nohrian who promptly kicked Lucina's legs from under, causing the Ylissean to join her on the ground.

"Call it a draw?"

"Not a chance," Lucina growled, springing back up and taking a leaping bound backwards, allowing Corrin room to get up. Readying her blade, Lucina made ready to execute her father's move to finish the spar in her favor...

"I say when it ends..." Leaping skyward once again, Lucina somersaulted rapidly towards Corrin, knocking Yato out of her hands and both of them tumbling into the treeline, Corrin significantly higher than her counterpart.

"You won't stop me..." Corrin whispered midflight, shifting her left arm into its dragon form and impaling Lucina's cape to the ground, suspending her entire body in midair as Lucina could only gape, a half... _dragon_ towering over her with a razor sharp appendage skewering her into the dirt like a tent.

"W-what?"

Corrin appeared lost in thought for a moment, before shifting her arm back to human form and helping Lucina up.

"So sorry! Ah, I got carried away there! Did I hurt you?" Checking Lucina front and back, Corrin breathed a sigh of relief when she appeared fine, aside from her distraught nature.

"W-what was that?!" Lucina cried, her breathing calm for the moment, despite her fears being triggered by the dragon manifestation that nearly killed her.

"I can turn into a dragon!"

* * *

Lucina hunched over, countless splinters and twigs scattered at her feet: what remained of the forest was out of her immediate vicinity. Wiping the sweat and dirt off her face, she fell to her knees and dry heaved, leaning on Falchion which was embedded into the dirt to provide her support.

"C-cannot stop now... Corrin... Too strong... I have to beat her."

"She technically cheated," A voice responded, and Lucina recognized Robin walking towards her with two plates of food. "Care for breakfast?"

"W-why are... why are you here?" Lucina panted, clamoring her way to Robin's side nonetheless.

"I come and go like the whispers on the waves," Robin replied mystically, to which Lucina rolled her eyes. "And... you look hungry." Lucina looked at her miserable self, and after a ragged breath, agreed. "Also, to report that you are the subject of our new Commander's stream of outbursts."

"She was strong."

Robin nodded sadly, recalling his own annihilation at the dragon princess' hands just the day before.

"She wiped the floor with me yesterday. That 'Dragon Fang' as she calls it really caught me by surprise." Lucina chuckled as she took her plate silently.

"..."

"..."

"Thank you, Robin."

"Oh?"

"Even though I was not a Shepherd... You still showed genuine care for me every time I was at the castle. And now... now that I am here with Father and everyone else? I feel like you are the only one who truly understand not just the situation... but me as well."

"Oh, I'm sure Chrom would say likewise. He's still getting over the fact that he has a daughter and a son."

"Yes... 'Laslow' as he calls himself now spoke to me yesterday. He really has grown up." Robin placed his hand on Lucina's shoulder and ruffled her hair playfully.

"And how about you, Lucina. Have you grown up?" Lucina looked back at him with pained eyes, thanking the gods for his innocence. Flinching at his touch, she sighed.

 _'You have no idea how much I would like to have had a childhood again...'_

"Yes. But I still have a ways to go."

"So does everyone else. But you are one of my dearest friends and best soldiers. Always have been, actually. Not to mention... Corrin can't stop babbling about how you beat her, and how much of a good swordsman you are. Now everyone wants a shot with the Hero-Princess. You've certainly come a long way since we fought the Hero- _King_ in Ferox."

"Do you really think so?" Lucina asked hopefully, not easily forgetting her defeat at Robin's hand at the Feroxian tourney.

"I wouldn't have given Corrin the suggestion if I didn't," Robin laughed, smiling as he ate his eggs quietly.

"Well, if you insist on making a training dummy of me... I will make sure to beat her for sure next time," Lucina responded in a youthful show of arrogance and excitement.

"I'll be rooting for you, Lucina," Robin laughed, just as hopeful. In an instant, Lucina flinched, realizing just how comfortable she just got with Robin.

"Something the matter?" Lucina shook her head rapidly, drawing Falchion just as she finished her meal.

"I should get back to training..."

"So soon? Ah, sometimes I forget who I'm talking to. You probably prefer eating while you train, huh?"

The joke flew over Lucina's head, leaving Robin to grin nervously for a few seconds before it was clear he wasn't getting a reaction.

"Come on, that was a good one," Robin sighed, getting her plate and heading back to the barracks. "I'll bring you lunch if you want," he offered.

"I appreciate your aid, but I shall be fine by myself, thank you," Lucina insisted.

"...Right." Robin nodded, his frown appearing as soon as he turned his head away from the princess.

And as he walked further on, he could sense the tone of worry in her cries.


	7. Convergence: Siegfried and Brynhildr

Virion and Xander - Siegfried and Brynhildr

* * *

Day 3, midday

* * *

"This is the sixth injury in the grand span of two days, Robin."

Robin turned from his desk to find a stern Chrom and a sterner grimace upon his face.

 _Six?_

"Is it? No, it can't be... Hmm. One... two three... four five... No, no, it's the _fifth_."

The Exalt's eye twitched before he walked inside, gesturing wildly with his hands as he counted down the names of those injured.

"Must I count with you like you're my baby daughter? First it was you, then Beruka and Oboro, then Camilla and Hinoka, now Corrin."

"Hey! I... I don't count! I'm totally fine!"

Chrom scoffed as he glanced at the outlines of wrappings underneath Robin's cloak, no doubt results of his injury. Shaking his head, he let the specifics slide in favor of his intended message.

"Suit yourself. Let's just pretend that you limping away from your spar with Commander Corrin was just an act of losing with grace."

"I-it was!"

"Uh-huh..."

"...Well, let's not assume like we knew what she was capable of," Robin evaded, recalling the painful memory of getting speared through by Corrin's 'Dragon Fang' and promptly having a portion of Ylisstol castle leveled from the ensuing panic- sending ancient roof tiles to fall right over his body.

"...She told you herself that she could shift into a dragon. What part of 'dragon' made you decide to fight in the middle of the hallway?"

"Okay, maybe it wasn't the best idea, but we're doing fine now, right? Aside from those others, we seem to be getting along fine?"

"My castle looks like it just got raided by bandits," Chrom whined, but nodded in submission. "But yes... we're doing fine, aside from our previously injured."

The 'injured' Chrom mentioned had much more severe wounds than being pelted by shingles. Oboro was sporting a brand new scar from Beruka's ax, and likewise for the Nohrian assassin, courtesy of Oboro's naginata. Camilla and Hinoka stepped in right after, receiving similar wounds.

And Corrin... after her spar with Lucina, she found her wrist newly-sprained from Lucina's attacks. She hid it well, only confiding to Chrom (Lucina's father had a right to know) and Robin, her fellow commander. Xander and Ryoma were clueless, as if they didn't have enough to worry about.

"Thank heavens the ships are coming soon, or else they'd be dragging in more injured than healthy Shepherds at the rate they're dropping."

Of course, Robin accounted for hostilities between some of the Hoshidans and Nohrians, but at the rate 'sparring injuries' were happening, the Shepherds would be running low on manpower and coherency, so the tactician was pleased where progress had been made.

In extension, seeing how Corrin had obliterated Robin in front of the whole army and subsequently being promoted to Commander, doubts started to spring across all sides of the board whether Robin was a competent leader. As a tactician he may be adept perhaps, but certainly not as a soldier if he was bested so decisively by an inexperienced warrior like Corrin.

* * *

Day 2, late evening

* * *

"A... demonstration?" Robin wondered, looking at Xander and Ryoma who nodded.

"We want to see what level of tactics and warfare we are getting ourselves into," the Nohrian explained.

"My sister seemed excited to face you, so would it be appropriate if she shall be your partner?" Ryoma added, gesturing to a jittery Corrin who stood at the other end of the hallway.

"You can cast magic, right?" she wondered, smiling at the thought. "That's neat! I've rarely got to face Leo when he cast spells, so..." she trailed off on a tangent, still flapping her blade to catch the rays of sunset with its golden edge.

"And you can turn into a dragon," Robin gulped, smiling faintly as he pulled out his tome and his sword from underneath his cloak. "This should be interesting, if not downright fatal."

"I won't hold back, don't worry!" Corrin replied happily.

"That's... what I was afraid of," Robin sighed under his breath.

"Chrom..." The tactician called behind him, "Sorry for the mess."

* * *

Day 3, before dawn

* * *

"I guess it was beneath me to underestimate you," Robin admitted to himself in hindsight. Sorrowfully, he was caught feeling the jagged tear in his robe that Corrin had caused the day before with her arm... claw... thing.

Far too excited to be back in the shoes of a tactician again, Robin was genuinely surprised when his attacker from yesterday knocked on his open doorway, peeking her head in with a bright smile that was far too intense considering the early hour. Very early hour.

"You're okay!" she exclaimed, greeting the tactician. "Good morning!"

"It's... not exactly morning yet," Robin yawned, not seeing any sun outside. "What are you doing this early? Not that... *yawn* I could say any differently."

"I... I usually got up way before sun-up to spar with my brother some times. I guess I got excited and... well, I figured you'd be up, considering we're both Commanders and..." she trailed off, smiling sheepishly. "But you are okay, right? That's what's important."

"When you said dragon powers, I had something a little different in mind. But yes, _Commander_ , I'll be a-okay," Robin replied graciously with a bow.

"We got a long day ahead of us," Corrin declared, walking around Robin's room like she owned the place.

"It often is in our position," Robin nodded. "You'll get used to the chaos."

"This is much cleaner than your office. Why don't we just do stuff here?"

 _Because it's my room!_

"I... uh... _like_ my office?" Robin gulped, not entirely keen on having war meetings in his private chambers.

"Wanna spar?"

Robin rolled his eyes at Corrin's over-enthusiasm, shaking his head. "Now why would clanging swords and roaring dragons be something people want to hear an hour before the wake-up bell sounds?"

"Oh, and magic!" Corrin added. "That lightning spell you do is really cool. Thoron, was it?"

"My point still stands!" Robin exclaimed, pointing at the lack of sun. "It's way too early for this! Not to mention, we're still inside! Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Fine, not my brightest idea," Corrin whined, slouching in one of Robin's chairs. "Who among your Shepherds is usually up early? Like... early, early?"

* * *

And then Lucina nearly broke Corrin's arm.

* * *

Day 3, late morning

After the princesses had concluded their bout, it was only through Robin's keen vision that the purple around the Nohrian's right wrist wasn't a shadow or a stain.

"It's not broken, is it?" Robin asked, very concerned at the bruising and internal bleeding.

"W-what? What's broken? Er, or not broken?" Corrin attempted, smiling nervously.

"Not your right _wrist_ , I hope," Robin said sternly.

Her cover blown, Corrin's innocent smile started to drop.

"I'm fine, really! It should heal in n-no time?" Corrin stuttered, her brightness fading even as Robin walked towards her.

Upon gingerly grabbing her arm, Corrin's face gave the implication that she, believe it or not, was still in a reasonable amount of discomfort. "Y-youch! S-stop that..."

"Lucky for you dragon princess, we have a little more than 'no-time' so I hope your diagnosis is accurate."

Robin turned to see Flavia, accompanied by a few others and holding a scroll with a wax seal in her hand.

"The ships?" Robin asked, eagerly awaiting the answer.

"The ships," Virion, newly arrived, confirmed. "They shall be arriving within the week. A pleasure to be among such fine company once more, Milords and Miladies..." Robin suppressed a nervous cough when Virion eyed Corrin curiously. "Who's that?"

Cherche stood behind him, polishing her shining ax religiously while at the same time still maintaining a state of serenity. "Those would be our allies, Lord Virion. If you've been here a few days ago, you would have seen the alliance they brokered."

"Amazing," Virion breathed, looking around at the growing number of new faces that he hadn't noticed. "Curious and remarkable, all in one..."

"Well then," Robin said as he scratched his head thoughtfully. "I like having a timer to work with, so shall we get started on our preparations?"

Feeling a strong pat on his back, from Corrin of all people, the small company nodded as they left, ready to engage the Valmese. Robin couldn't help but chuckle at Corrin's grimace in result of her very slight physical exertion.

"You won't need your wrists for some time, Commander. We're gonna need that sharp mind a lot more," Robin reasoned, but the Princess only scowled as a result.

"Lucky for me, I heal from this stuff really quick."

Basilio and Flavia accompanied the Shepherds along with Cherche and Virion, who by the latter's insistence and the former's good will had rejoined the Shepherds as well.

Of course, it took all of five seconds for Virion to make a scene of himself, prostrating his body next to Xander and the impressive long sword he wielded.

* * *

"By gods, that blade... It radiates beauty and power!" Virion exclaimed, and Xander nodded in response, not entirely cordial with the noble but admiring his taste.

"Uh, Corrin, what is this?" Xander nervously pleaded, looking at his sister for help.

"Oh? That's uh... Count Virion-"

"Duke!"

"Right! Duke Virion. He's an insider of Valmese intelligence and the sort," Corrin explained.

Accepting the answer, Xander went right back to his blade, holding it with pride.

"Very well Duke Virion. This... is the Nohrian Dusk Blade, Siegfried." At the mention of that name, the Roseannean Duke lit up eagerly.

"Siegfried?! Like... the hero?"

The Nohrian crown prince shrugged, not recognizing the name other than as the title for his sword and the name of Nohrian kings that wielded it.

"I don't recall a hero that shared the name of my blade, I apologize," Xander admitted, but Virion carried on. Jumping to Leo, Virion smiled at the fine craftsmanship of the cover.

"And this tome, is it too a holy weapon of Nohr?"

Leo was hesitant to answer, but Virion beat him to the jump anyway.

"And it's name is Brynhildr, no?"

Leo froze. He rarely said the name of his beloved tome. Camilla couldn't care less about the names of her sibling's weapons. Xander had Siegfried so he didn't usually speak about Brynhildr, and Elise was too impatient to pronounce it properly or even read it. How did this noble, who had just arrived, know-

"Ah, so you don't know the tale?" Cherche inquired, and the nobles shook their head.

"Ah, the romance of Siegfried and Brynhildr!" Virion exclaimed, admiring the craftsmanship of Xander's dark blade even as the purple flames danced along his fingertips.

"You speak of our weapons as if they were people, Xander mused, curious at the archer's antics.

"Ah, but they are! While the holy blade and tome of Nohr were crafted from the Dusk Dragon's fangs as you claim, in Rosanne, the tragic romance of Brynhildr and Siegfried has been passed down for generations!"

"It is true," Cherche added, "Many a Rosannean can recite to you the epic of their tragedy."

"I'm curious," Leo admitted. "These names are Old Nohrian, yet I have never had the opportunity to learn of their true origins. Perhaps the tale may shed some light?"

Cherche and Virion looked at each other as to whom should tell the tale, but Virion began it nonetheless.

"Ah, the lady Brynhildr was a Valkyrie of ancient days, one of many who would bring about the souls of worthy warriors to a fitting afterlife. A misdeed which angered the higher powers forced her to the life of a mortal woman, doomed to sleep amidst a ring of shields and fire at the top of a treacherous mountain. Siegfried at the time was a lad but due to events prior, was destined by fate to slay a dragon who had been corrupted by a ring. Using the holy sword Balmung, Siegfried killed the dragon and was bathed in his blood, granting him invulnerability."

At this point, Cherche began reciting, leaving Virion rather flustered as she too displayed her knowledge of the tale.

"Right. And after Siegfried's victory over the dragon, he came upon Brynhildr, freeing her from her imprisonment from Hindarfjall and pledging his heart to her, before leaving. However, through trickery, Siegfried ended up marrying the lady Gudrun, while Brynhildr led herself to believe that her husband, Gunther, was Siegfried. A time later, Bryndhilr and Gudrun were arguing among who's husband was greater, with Brynhildr boasting that it was Gunther who braved her trials and freed her from the mountain. However, Gudrun pointed out that it was actually Siegfried who rescued her, and Brynhildr recognized the treachery. Through underhanded tactics, Siegfried was killed. However, gazing upon his funeral pyre, Brynhildr threw her body upon the flames, and they passed to the next life together."

Xander and Leo looked at each other and then at their weapons, and it was clear that the tale, even from foreigners, had led them to garner a higher respect for the blade and book even if they were the Dusk Dragon's holy fangs. Thanking the Roseanneans for their time, the two Nohrian princes gained control over their troops and continued with their training, highly invigorated with some sense of instilled pride.

* * *

Day 3, afternoon

* * *

"This is everyone?" Chrom asked, eyeing Xander and Leo on one side of the table, Corrin in the middle, with Ryoma and Takumi on the other side. Their respective retainers stood behind each given master, making the room seem quite outnumbered to Chrom and Frederick, though neither of them showed it.

"Commander Robin is still not among us," Xander pointed out, to which Chrom hid his disapproval. "Cor- ...Commander Corrin is here though, if you wish to begin." Both men nodded and gesturing to Corrin, listened in as she began her briefing.

"Aside from my co-commander, it appears that everyone else is here. Robin told me to start without him, though I do not recall what he's up to at the moment."

Taking out her notes, Corrin showed the overlay of the Valmese sea, along with symbols representing both the Ylissean and Valmese fleet.

"First things first, the enemy outnumbers us nearly nine to one..."

* * *

"Lu-ci-na!" Robin yelled, wandering the wood line for quite a while and not finding any traces of the Princess that had been training there this morning.

"Lucina?" Following a trail of broken twigs and shattered logs, Robin followed it until he came across a smaller clearing that was previously unvisited.

Spotting blue in the distance, Robin ran until he saw the prone body of Lucina, though upon closer inspection she was asleep, not harmed. Still, they were in the middle of the woods, so Robin made quick strides to get to her position.

"Lucina?" A disturbed snore was all Robin got from the Princess, and Robin couldn't help but smile as he sat next to her.

 _You really shouldn't sleep here,_ Robin thought, but looking upon her face, as peaceful as it had been for the longest time, he let her be, instead wandering towards his own thoughts. Rather, hers. Hesitantly, he channeled the spell he learned from Tharja that had been used only a few times by now: one designed to read someone else's mind.

 _"...He came upon Bryndhilr, freeing her from her imprisonment from Hindarfjall..."_

It had only been a three days since he used dark magic to gaze into her nightmares, but what he pulled out this time was nothing of the sort. Instead of the dark hell that he saw to convince the two sets of royalty to join the Ylissean cause, Robin found himself in a different state of Lucina's mind when he gazed upon her life a few years before the fall of everything good. Of course, she hadn't known this when he went through her head, but seeing his future self taking care of the child had caused Robin to believe they must've been close in the past life. The fact that she was dwelling on those memories reminded him that there was still a hopeful princess that had never had the chance to grow up right.

 _Y-you're still my best friend in this timeline, you know,_ Lucina echoed, and he wondered just how fondly the orphan girl admired the lonely tactician. Was it always like this? Or was Robin growing on Marth as soon as she stared down his blade in Ferox? How much more now that after revealed her name as Lucina?

Without thinking, he gently raised the princess' head and placed it on his lap, lightly parting her hair where the sweat had matted it. Out of all the memories she had, _this_ was the most precious to her, Robin remembered. She hadn't recalled much of her Father due to her age, but her best friend and the nightmares she tried to rid herself of were the two main things that occupied the young Princess' mind. Sleeping on Robin's lap as a child was a memory she wouldn't willingly relinquish.

 _"...Pledging his heart to her, Siegfried had to leave soon after..."_

He felt strange, keeping the woman he only knew as Marth just a week ago on his thigh, smiling as he gazed upon her face as it lightened up even further, nuzzling against the familiar folds of his cloak that she didn't know she had missed so dearly.

"R-robin," Lucina muttered, still asleep, "Where'd you go? W-why'd you die?"

 _"She's dreaming,"_ Robin realized, smiling as Lucina sniffed his cloak, sighing deeply at the oddly familiar scent. "I-ni...go and I... wondered why you... l-left..."

"..."

"..."

"Lucina, wake up," Robin said after a while, gently tapping her shoulder. Just in case, he also kept his other hand on her sword hand in the event that her reflexes-

"I've been awake," Lucina said calmly, opening her eyes up into Robin's, causing him to jolt but not remove her head from his lap.

"...Sorry."

"It's... quite alright."

"Could've fooled me," Robin said worriedly, not knowing what to expect. Instead, Lucina merely closed her eyes and brought her head slightly farther from his body.

"Why did you do this?" she asked without emotion, "Are you trying to comfort me?"

 _"...Gudrun pointed out that it was actually Siegfried who rescued her..."_

"You're late to the tactics meeting," Robin attempted, knowing he was spouting utter bullshit. The Princess disregarded the fact and brought her legs slightly towards her so that her knees were bent.

"We. _We_ are late to the tactics meeting," Lucina whispered back, not making any effort to move.

"Point... taken."

Even as time slowly drifted by, she stayed on his lap, contemplating her own thoughts.

"You would always read to me when we slept on your lap," Lucina began, "And sometimes you even sang to me and Inigo to get us to sleep, especially... especially after my nightmares." Robin's heart melted at this image, but didn't say anything.

"I'm afraid my singing voice isn't anything to commend," Robin joked, but Lucina remained straight-faced. "But if you liked it, I suppose it couldn't be that bad."

"Sometimes I would feel your shuddering and tears, and only now I realize it's because Father and the others were so far away and you would never see some of them again."

"I had you, didn't I?" Robin replied, trying to cheer Lucina up, "I couldn't have been that sad."

"You rarely smiled, even with Inigo and I playing with you."

"You don't seem the playing type."

"I wasn't. Inigo was."

 _"...Through underhanded tactics, Siegfried was killed..."_

"..."

"..." Robin felt himself relax at the steady rise and fall of Lucina's body, but he sensed her nervousness and sadness as the pressure got lighter and lighter.

"I'll admit, it's nice being able to be like this... on your lap again... But I'm afraid my dreams have to end sometime. I came back to save the world and my Father. Not to relive my childhood." Reluctantly, Lucina rose off Robin's lap and dusted herself off, stretching her arms and legs. "As... relieving as it was."

"Lucina, I-"

"I know you meant well. But please... Don't... touch me again," Lucina warned, walking back towards camp. Robin followed from a distance, nodding slowly.

 _"Gazing upon the pyre, Bryndhilr threw herself upon the flames."_

"That's the only memory you'll ever have to relive," Robin promised to her, out of earshot.


	8. The Roster: Part 2

The Roster: Part 2

* * *

Day 2, early evening

* * *

For the first time, it wasn't too bad.

It was still bad, granted, but not horrible.

"Two injuries so far," Chrom reported, holding the list of two names with a sense of broken pride. "One Hoshidan, One Nohrian. Nothing serious, but still injuries."

"Who were they?" Robin asked, curious as he peeked over his desk to the four royalties siting in his office.

"Camilla's retainer and Takumi's retainer," Corrin was clear to word, looking at Xander and Ryoma equally. "They... aren't getting along very well."

"Any names?" Robin asked, not too keen on everyone just yet.

"Oboro and Beruka," Chrom answered, "Former is Hoshidan, latter being the Nohrian."

"Well, this certainly isn't good news... but it isn't catching us off-guard, either. How long are they going to be out for?"

"Beruka has a sprained neck and her ribs are bruised," Xander sighed, none too pleased.

"Oboro has a fractured wrist," Ryoma added. "If all goes well with the healers, she should be fine again once we embark."

"Likewise with Beruka. I fear this emotional rift is going to take a longer time to mend than the physical ones."

"Oh?" Robin asked, already knowing this. "It is to be expected. As much as I want to live in our perfect world, it has to come crashing down sometime."

"So now what?" Ryoma asked, hesitant with Robin's change of tone.

"What, you think I'm going to let a natural-coursed fight piss on the wheels of eventual progress?" Robin retorted, sighing as he closed his book and sat up straighter to regard the four in turn.

"Well, as long as it doesn't happen again-"

"I doubt such an event was an anomaly, but I digress. What of you two? Are there any... _emotional_ injuries that I should be aware of?"

"Us two?" Ryoma asked, looking between Xander and Robin. "I can control myself. I cannot speak for my Nohrian counterpart, but I will not lose myself to personal rage."

"My anger has, admittedly, subsided since our first initial encounter... The adrenaline has worn off somewhat," Xander replied. "But I cannot speak for my countrymen. We, however, _can_ control ourselves. I will swear upon my honor as a Nohrian."

"So it seems," Robin mused, relaxing in his chair as he opened up his notes again. "And what do you think, Prince Ryoma? How long can a Hoshidan blade stay itself from Nohrian flesh?"

"Perhaps the question is how keenly can you watch your tongue?" the Hoshidan glared, clearly offended by Robin's suggestion. "We are a disciplined breed of warrior, but it is no petty feud that we are just tossing aside in your little crusade."

"As it stands," Robin began, knowing he was already on thin ice, "We have about a week before those Plegian ships arrive. I want to know how many of both your countrymen, _men and women I have under my responsibility_ , can I expect to lose control, before our _little crusade_? How many medical supplies will I expect to use before our campaign begins?"

Ryoma glared at Robin a bit before regaining his composure, admitting that the tactician was undoubtedly right in silence.

"...None," the Hoshidan snarled, not liking Robin's current acumen. Wise, yes. But not at all respectful.

"Nohrian blades will be stayed," Xander promised, not too keen on Robin's stance either.

Robin looked between Ryoma and Xander, nodding in dissatisfaction. "So be it. Thank you, Prince Xander, Prince Ryoma, for at least being optimistic."

"Robin, calm down. You're forgetting your place," Chrom butted in. "Prince Xander and Prince Ryoma-"

"I'm aware of the glass I'm stepping on, my _Exalt_ ," Robin calmly responded, slowly shifting his gaze between the two princes in his vicinity, then to Corrin, who had stayed silent this whole time. "But someone has to walk on it." The princess and now co-commander nodded silently, taking her cue.

"Exalt Chrom, I have decided to up the authorities on the medical staff. For the next week until we embark, please see to it that Princess Lissa, Princess Elise, and Princess Sakura, along with the other healers, are properly supplied. They are to be on a 24/7 standby, with injuries expected at a rate of _at least_ two, daily," Commander Corrin ordered.

"S-sister," Xander began, but the princess continued without his acknowledgment.

"Also, brief all the Shepherds that I, _Commander_ Corrin, and Commander Robin, will be conducting _personal_ interviews, starting tomorrow. That... will be all."

For a second, Ryoma and Xander looked at each other before the former slowly rose, nodding gruffly in approval to Corrin.

"Very well, sister." With that, Ryoma left Robin's office, leaving Xander to curiously look at Corrin and Robin in genuine surprise.

"You... fit the role quite well, little princess."

"You're the one who suggested it, Prince Xander," Robin chuckled. "Princess Corrin here is free to take my job anytime, and no one will notice. I'll just go on vacation real quick and let her handle the preparations." Robin and Corrin shared a laugh before Chrom and Xander nodded in unified approval.

"This is progress," Chrom announced, pleased with Corrin's advancement and Robin's plan slowly gaining footing. A rocky start, yes, but the results were very justified.

"Mhmm!" Corrin added, losing her stern facade and replacing it with a bright smile. "But I am serious though. As much as I want peace, I don't think it's gonna happen overnight. It almost did, but we still got a few more days until we have something else to distract us."

* * *

Day 4, midday

* * *

 _Jakob_

* * *

"Oh, Lady Corrin, you wanted..." The butler walked into Robin's office where Robin and Chrom were both explaining to Corrin the local areas using a map, "...to discuss something?"

As if on cue, Robin nodded to Chrom and the Exalt saw himself out, while Corrin sat down in a chair that seemed to be preassigned to her.

"Excellent timing Jakob. Robin? This is Jakob, my loyal butler and childhood confidant since... forever. Uh... Would you mind telling us about yourself?"

Jakob didn't exactly understand the situation, but nodded anyway.

"Very well, milady. Commander Robin, what is it you desire to know about me?"

"Anything you are comfortable with, really," Robin supposed. "If that isn't to your liking, I have a couple of simple questions that I could ask instead."

"If it is appropriate, Commander- Er, Command _ers_ , may it be too bold to ask one of my own before we begin?"

"Of course," Robin and Corrin replied simultaneously. "What is it?" Robin continued.

Jakob seemed to fidget slightly, but nodded in conviction anyway, before asking, "What exactly is this? An interrogation? An interview?"

"Both," Robin replied calmly. "I am simply trying to learn more of our new _family_ ," he was sure to emphasize. "But if I'm getting too personal for your taste, then I will gladly back off and move on to the next Nohrian or Hoshidan until you are more comfortable-"

"Preposterous," Jakob interrupted rather gruffly, "I am a distinguished butler to Lady Corrin herself, not some mere lackey to cower behind petty inquiries. If you must know of me, then by all means, for the sake of Lady Corrin's agenda, ask away."

The first thing Robin noticed where the slight bags underneath Jakob's eyes. Despite his impeccable posture and his well-mannered body language, the subtlest hint of fatigue was visible if one invested the time to find it. Sure, the Hoshidans and Nohrians didn't really adapt to the sleeping standards the Shepherds had, but Jakob was a butler, right? He had to get up early to attend to his master, what little he knew about Corrin's routine, anyway.

This, combined with his seemingly unfailing loyalty to Corrin herself had Robin piece together a pretty accurate depiction of Jakob's true character.

 _Loyal to a fault. Frederick, I may have found you a philosophical equal._

* * *

 **N001: a designation, for lack of a better term, as far as the roster is concerned.**

 **Jakob, head butler to Princess Corrin.**

 **Birthday: December 3**

 **Proficient Weapon(s): Throwing daggers and a healing staff. Can wield a sword and lance to a fixed degree, no doubt to previous training in those weapons.**

 **Suitable Role(s): Combat support. Perhaps not as a front-line unit, but something right behind it. His daggers can attack from a hefty range and his proficiency in healing means he can keep our knights and cavalry in optimal shape. If required, he may be able to reclassify to a cavalier himself, if need be.**

 **[Commander Robin's Note] Despite being a butler, he hates mornings just as much as everyone else combined. But despite this, his loyalty to Princess Corrin is second-to-none. He may be... a bit _scalding_ to others, but if what she claims is true, then Jakob is as true an ally to us all, as long as we prove allies to Corrin.**

 **[Commander Corrin's Note] Okay, maybe he is a bit _rough_ around the edges, but he's a really dependable and caring person. His quality of work is top-notch, no matter the task I ask of him. And even if I don't ask him, if he sees it necessary or beneficent to our cause, he'll do it without question. One time, he polished up the silver in the Northern Fortress so intensely, I woke up thinking it was already midday because of how bright it was! Oh, and if any of you reading this want a mean cup of tea, then by my absolute authority as Commander of this army, seek Jakob out first! My only suggestion is to embrace the euphoria that comes after.**

* * *

 _Chrom_

* * *

"That went well," Robin nodded, looking over the newest addition to the roster. "I'm getting lovely flashbacks to my old book."

"This is fun," Corrin agreed. "Shall we continue?" The Plegian nodded and peeked to his slightly open door.

"He should still be outside..." Robin began, rising to a stand and peeking outside the door to find Chrom waiting impatiently against the wall.

"Took you long enough," the Exalt laughed. "I heard blades, arguing, and something about tea. What exactly is going on here? Oh, the roster..."

"Your turn once again, dear Chrom. Blame Lissa for trashing the first one."

"Can't you just rewrite what we had last time?"

Robin simply pointed to Corrin, who was smiling innocently while Chrom sighed in defeat. "...fine. I suppose I can indulge our new Commander."

* * *

 **Designation: Y001 - Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse and Ruler of the Halidom**

 **Birthday: May 27**

 **Significant Other: Queen Olivia of Ylisse**

 **Next of Kin: Princess Lucina (both present and future) and Prince Lazward (also goes by Prince Inigo)**

 **Proficient Weapon(s): May or may not be the rightful wielder of the Falchion. Commander Robin claims that his sparring sessions with Chrom have ended in a 19-1 deficit, Chrom's favor, so at the very least, he can swing a sword without poking his eye out. Is a nasty shot with a javelin, if we can find ones suitable for him to equip without hampering his speed.**

 **Suitable Role(s): As unorthodox as it is for the ruler of a kingdom to be throwing himself into the front lines, this is where our Exalt belongs. His skill with a blade will keep him in the heart of things for extended amounts of time, and even then, he has other soldiers at his aid to protect their Exalt. Until further notice, Chrom will lead our charges on foot, at least for the Ylisseans.**

 **[Commander Robin's Note] My most trusted friend since he found me in that field. He is brash and thinks more often with his sword than his head. But it's a keen sword and a loyal head that I have the honor of fighting beside.**

 **...Asides from him breaking nearly everything in sight when he gets mad, that is.**

 **[Commander Corrin's Note] His puns are unbearable and unending. I have been in Ylisse for three days, yet Robin claims that everything that rhymes with the Exalt's name in this whole kingdom is no doubt replaced with Chrom's moniker. Do the sick Ylisseans get administered tonic? Nay, for they have c _hromic_. Do they embalm their dead? No, for their deceased are _emchromed_ instead. Gods help us. I have doomed Hoshido and Nohr both.**

 **[Chrommander Chrom's Note] So, this is a side note, but I was thinking of my son just now. Why not combine Lazward and Inigo? I'll figure out a name somehow... Laslow perhaps? Ah, nothing serious. I'll Chrome up with something.**


	9. Convergence: If One's Thoughts

Robin and Azura - If One's Thoughts

* * *

Day 3, nightfall

* * *

"Seeing that we're _mostly_ here," Corrin began ambitiously, only pausing when a blank faced Lucina ran into the tent. Dried sweat and dirt stained her face, which was her usual look considering the intensity of her daily training.

"My apologies for my tardiness," the princess panted, taking a seat quickly and nodding to those who glanced at her.

"...We should probably talk about the coming-" Stopping again when the tent door opened, the leaders were greeted with an oblivious tactician standing in the doorway.

Robin stepped inside a few moments later, unaware he had a few dozen eyes glued on his movements.

"...operation."

"Looks like I arrived just in time," Robin exclaimed, nodding at his fellow commander and the royals in the room. "Good afternoon, my friends."

"You're horribly late," Chrom clarified. "...it's already night."

"I... had prior engagements," Robin stammered, nodding to Corrin as he shifted to his position, eyeing the tension between Xander and Ryoma before glancing at Chrom, who appeared rather suspicious of Lucina and Robin's joint entrance.

"How engaged were you?" the Exalt prodded, trying his best to maintain a civil face.

"...What?" Robin asked innocently, before turning to Lucina. "Oh... I see. It's... not what it looks like."

"And what does it look like?" Chrom countered, calling Robin's bluff.

The tent door opened once more, shifting everyone's attention away from the argument to where a slender silhouette waited patiently in the moonlight.

"Commander Robin was looking for me," Azura covered, walking inside and nodding to the tactician who smiled back. "Thankfully, Corrin let me know in advance that we were meeting up."

"I... was worried you wouldn't be able to find us," Robin admitted, still a relative stranger to the songstress. "Though... my colleague covered for me, for which I am grateful."

Azura took Corrin's seat between Ryoma and Chrom, nodding to the former and not regarding the latter, though out of shyness and not rudeness.

"Anyway, here's the plan we devised," Corrin continued, looking to Robin for approval. Going off his nod, she began the briefing with renewed gusto.

"The Shepherds have access to a large variety of Plegian warships, due to arrive within a few days. We shall use what little time we have left to plan and to prepare, and here's what we have so far."

Looking at the three groups of royals, the dragon princess smiled faintly before resuming.

"We, meaning the all 60-something soldiers the Shepherds now consist of, will be manning a singular ship, namely, the fastest: a modified corvette called _The Course of Action_."

Hiking her thumb at Robin, Corrin stole his chair as soon as he rose to begin his segment of the briefing.

Robin glanced around the room before turning to his board, pulling out chalk and creating a diagram on the dark surface.

"Most of us have never fought a naval battle. I, unfortunately, am among that number. From what I've read of historic battles on the sea and sharing insights with Commander Corrin, this is going to be a battle on a very unfamiliar field for nearly all of us. Our legs will constantly be unsteady, the water will be dark and perilous, and on top of that, Plegian ships are rather outclassed by the Valmese Navy. Not to mention, Valm outnumbers our fleet a decisive nine to one. Which is why," Robin drew the _Course of Action_ , but in front diagrammed a number of larger ships: Galleon Class, "We will use the bulkier ships as a shield, as it were."

"To breach their line," Ryoma realized, nodding his head as he pictured the scene unfold.

"Precisely," Corrin nodded. "The Valmese will believe the lead ship to be our flagship and will no doubt unload a good amount of troops and fire onto it. However, the _Course of Action_ will actually be a ways behind it, near the rear. The initial breaching element will be relatively unmanned, though we would have a surprise waiting should they board our battering rams."

"That's why you asked about the torch fluid," Xander recalled, noting his conversation with Robin earlier.

"Yes," Robin confirmed.

"The Galleons in the front will be doused with flammable liquid, which is why they are being manned by a literal skeleton crew for their own safety. Once we give the signal, they'll bail out and rejoin the fleet aboard the rear guard _._ "

"For what purpose are we willing to set fire to our own ships?" Xander wondered.

"Among our inventories are a number of fire-class tomes, both Nohrian and Ylissean in origin. We will station our best mages on the crow's nest, setting ablaze with long range artillery any ship that has been boarded. So not only does the _Course of Action_ get a few critical moments to pass the Valmese, but it also will leave a trail of smoke and fire in our immediate vicinity, halting any pursuit parties, albeit temporarily."

"What of our other troops? The main Feroxian army?" Xander asked, and Robin shook his head.

"Unfortunately, we can only squeeze a small number of ships through the hole we create before the Valmese reconfigure their blockade. However, I believe that if we can take out the lead vessel and disrupt command, it will allow our main army the opportunity it needs to independently break through."

"So after we break through the initial blockade, we target the commanding vessel and bug out?" Chrom asked, already understanding the plan but asking for clarification.

"Rightly so. Thankfully, I checked our new stock of items and we have a few new interesting implements that will give us the edge against a larger foe."

Holding up a tome that none of the Ylisseans recognized, Robin opened up the pages and cast a wisp of the tomes energy. Ice floated on his fingertips and a cold chill rose in the air before the tactician closed the book with a slight exhale, dispersing the mist.

"Fimbulvetr, the Great Winter," Robin announced, "Not your everyday cool breeze, mind you. A focused caster can manipulate energies powerful enough to freeze seawater solid."

"You mean to freeze the sea?" Ryoma asked, doubting the tactician's intent.

"Not entirely, no," Robin corrected, drawing another diagram. "A second group of mages, ones not focused on lighting up our own ships, will be focused on halting any pursuing craft -ideally the commanding one- to a standstill by creating ice-fields, as it were, which will be big enough to act as its own land mass, deterring most ships that strike them at speed. However, their main purpose will be to form a barrier around our ship to prevent us getting boarded, as the fire support team will handle any chasers."

"Will we be fast enough to do that and not get swarmed?" Xander asked, and Robin nodded, pulling out another tome, this time, familiar to the natives.

"It occurred to me that neither Nohr nor Hoshido have many wind tomes. Fire, Thunder, Spirit, yes, you have them. But Wind class magic? Aside from the exceptionally rare 'Excalibur' tome, Wind magic is something only Ylissean mages have common access to. Luckily, we have quite a few varieties at our disposal. Our third group of mages, including myself, will be focused on casting light channels of wind magic onto our sails, granting us speed far beyond that of a normal ship. If I calculated right, with the proper winds we could clear the Valmese Sea in nearly twice the usual speed for a ship our size."

"Amazing," Xander noted, gazing upon the map which seemed so vast in comparison to the time frame Robin mentioned.

"I just realized we're embarking by night," Xander inquired. "How will we know the enemy command ship?" The tactician paused, before scratching his head and recalling his notes.

"The blockade is stationed closer to the shore, a great distance away from Ylisse. It will be sunrise by the time our ships make it to Valm and by then we would be able to identify the colors and markings of the command ship." The delivery of the line was rather weak, Robin had to admit, and he wished enough confidence made it past his own skepticism.

"Right..." Ryoma said in hesitation, causing Lucina to purse her lips. "Though I still think-"

"Is there a problem with the current plan? Commander Robin knows what he's doing and-"

"Lucina!" Chrom ordered harshly, and the Princess shut her mouth, realizing how-out-of-line she was.

"...My apologies, Prince Ryoma." Lucina cowered in the shadows of the tent now, hiding from Ryoma and Corrin's peripheral.

"I do understand your doubts, Xander, Ryoma," Robin began, his confidence restored by the sudden interjection from Lucina. "But as much as I'd like to prepare, we're up against a fleet. We can't pick and choose which ship is the commander, but I can assure you by sailing straight through the middle of the blockade, we'll run into it without having to guess."

"I... I understand it's not the most solid-plan," Corrin hesitated, before nodding. "And Princess Lucina was right. But it's the best plan we could come up with that wasn't as far-fetched that no one will follow behind us. Then again, I have no experience as Commander and-"

"It's going to come with time. Just trust our troops and they'll trust us back," Robin said with a faint smile, not letting his gaze linger lest Ryoma and Xander eye him with the same suspicion that they did Lucina.

"So... Now that we know the plan, we should rehearse our parts immediately. A smooth mission depends on each individual part, and it'll be a while before our three groups can perform our functions smoothly. I'll keep the Shepherds posted if any revisions come up, but we should be able to prepare with what we have so far. I... I think I'm done here. Thanks for coming; you're dismissed."

Robin watched as one by one, the leaders left the tent until it was just him and Corrin staring at the chalk on the board.

"So... what _were_ you up to before the briefing? Azura never saw you on her way here."

Robin smiled faintly as he remembered cradling Lucina on his lap, but he decided to withhold on that tidbit of information.

"I... I had a private issue to attend to. It took longer than expected."

"Are you planning on staying here for a while?" Corrin wondered, looking at the night sky that surrounded the camp outside Ylisstol. "It's pretty late, and we have to be up early tomorrow."

"Our plans won't revise themselves," Robin sighed. "A few hours of work never hurt anyone."

"You're adding a few to a lot," Corrin corrected, closing the tent behind her. "But you're right. You could use some help. And I could use some experience."

* * *

Day 4, just after midnight

* * *

It felt like a blink of an eye, but Robin found himself still huddled over his plans five hours after reassuring Corrin that he was done for the day. She had left the tent last, going over his notes intently in her time spent among his company. Diligently and relentlessly she worked, trying to find holes in the plan, and making the small revisions as few and far between as they were. Both of them had gone over the strategy far too intently for amateur mistakes to appear now, but Robin was sure there could be some way to improve his-

"The plan will work, Robin."

Robin turned his head to see the Ylissean Princess reassure him from the doorway, and he couldn't help but smile at her stern but reassuring gaze.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"No. And I am pleased to see that neither are you." Robin nodded slowly at Lucina's off-compliment, but returned to his plans with heavy eyelids.

"I'm assuming you're here to tell me how Virion pulled a similar stunt when it was his turn to free Ylisse," Robin jested, but Lucina remained blank. "Oh. He did," the tactician answered for himself.

"He and some Feroxians boarded the enemy commander's ship, lighting it on fire personally, while the rest of the Shepherds sailed by, knowing that the hole they just squeezed from was bought at a steep price." Robin double took, questioning the story.

"You said Virion was the tactician in Valm."

"He was. His retainer, Cherche, rescued him from the sinking flames and flying arrows, though both of them were badly injured in the rescue. Virion never took up the bow again, instead leading from the back lines. Cherche died soon after they disembarked the ships."

"Gods..." Robin began, not wanting to think of his own comrades being cooked alive and bleeding out simultaneously.

"But don't worry, Robin. I know for a fact that you'll pull us through, but I know as a gut feeling that no one will get hurt."

"Thanks Lucina... I hope I can prove you right."

"I... I- me too," Lucina whispered airily, leaving the tent.

* * *

Day 8, a few minutes before dawn

* * *

Robin walked along the _Course of Action_ 's stern, running his hand along the handrail as the night sea air bit a pleasant chill on his ears and neck. Taking a deep breath of salt and cold, Robin couldn't help but feel very relaxed at the calming chill. Sea air was something entirely new to him, but for some reason, it felt very natural.

 _Yurari Yurureri_

"Huh?" Robin gazed past the rigging and sails to the bow, where a solemn and solitary white figure stood, blue hair fluttering in the wind behind her.

 _Utakata omoi, meguru hakari_

"Azura," Robin recalled, trying to pick out the singer's details, but she was too far away. Hesitating on his first few steps, the tactician made his way closer to the siren.

 _Tsutau minasuji_

"What a beautiful voice," Robin whispered to himself, entranced to the point that he blindly continued walking closer, even without his realization.

 _Sono te ga hiraku asu wa_

What happened next startled both Robin and Azura, as the Valmese sea in front of the ship seemed to open up slightly and stir at Azura's song: a tempest glowing teal for just an instant, before calming again and fade back to the murky indigo in the night.

"What was that?" Robin called out, causing Azura to react to his voice in shock.

"C-Commander! You were here the whole time?" Azura cried out, not making an attempt to hide. Making her way down, Azura slowly matched Robin's motions and stood head across from him on the bow, eyeing the water.

"I'm the tactician. Someone has to be aware besides those on guard duty... which I'm assuming you are?"

"It is indeed my shift, though I could be doing a better job at it, I suppose."

"At least you're awake. But... your song... It caused the waters to stir."

"It wasn't my song," Azura lied, but it was confident enough that Robin believed her. "It was me though, I just wish I knew how to control that power."

"So that whirlpool that almost happened..."

"That was me, but not my song."

"Interesting. I suppose I understand, somewhat. But the song was beautiful, nonetheless," Robin acknowledged, causing Azura to tilt her head in confusion.

"Most consider my voice to be disturbing. Did that not hurt your head?" Robin glared in bewilderment, but laughed it off.

"If you're calling your voice unbearable, I believe you are gravely mistaken. That was no doubt the most beautiful singing I've heard in a while. And I work alongside people like Queen Olivia and Cordelia, who are great in their own right. Your song though... it's something else entirely!"

"Strange," the songstress mused, searching for any discrepancies in Robin's posture. Seeing none, she relaxed visibly and decided that she was overreacting with her thoughts. Initially, she had sung the song to see if she could reveal Robin's true intents with Hoshido and Nohr, but nothing aside from what had already been revealed was shown to her.

Perhaps their plight was as true as they claimed?

"I apologize," Azura lied again. "My songs do not please most ears as they do yours. Though I hope that the world shares your love for my song in time."

"Yes well, I'd love to hear it again, whenever you'd be comfortable," Robin admitted, turning around and heading back to the bow before squinting in the distance. Doing a double take, he whispered profanity under his breath before scrambling to a frantic run.

"Oh shit..." The tactician muttered, before bolting over to the bells and ringing them wildly.

"ON YOUR FEET NOW!" Robin cried out loudly, causing a commotion below decks where the Shepherds woke up in succession. "VALMESE SHIPS INBOUND! ON YOUR FEET! THEY'VE FOUND US!"

* * *

"What the hell?" Chrom asked, groggy but already suited up in combat regalia. Robin screamed orders from nearly everywhere, dashing around and directing mages and archers to their stations.

"Bring the ship starboard! Signal the _Galeforce_ and _Vengeance_! Tell them to prepare for scuttle transfer! We don't have enough time to cone out our attack! We'll get caught in a pincer if we're spread too wide! We're punching a clean hole through!"

Lucina quickly manned the helm, swinging the ship and causing everyone on board to stumble at the sudden shift in inertia. Once the turn was completed, the rest of the Shepherds found themselves on a collision course with the enemy fleet, with only a few Plegian ships shielding their approach.

"Fires are ready on your order!" Ricken yelled, Hayato and Miriel supporting him among others atop the crow's nest. Robin affirmed his acknowledgement through a hand gesture, letting the crew atop know that they were understood.

"Set sights on the _Bowbreaker_! Once the Valmese are in range, open fire! She'll open up a hole!"

"Fimbulvetrs are ready as well, tactician!" Odin called out, confidently flanked by Lissa and Ophelia.

"Create ice along our aft flank! We're gonna dash starboard and we're going to get rammed if we're too slow through the gap! We can't let them come close, so make that barrier as fast as you can!" Robin hoped worry didn't cloud his voice. His plan had just been skewed by the fact that they lost the element of surprise. He just prayed he could-

 _The plan is going to work,_ Lucina voiced in his head.

"We're going to get through this," Robin reassured himself, not even noticing Azura by his side who was examining his posture, not even panicking herself.

"Commander R-robin!" Sakura timidly called, escorted by Orochi and Nyx, "We're ready to cast wind spells as soon as the hole is open!"

"Right!" Robin acknowledged, running over to the helm where he could properly see the situation develop. Nearly bowling over Corrin, he grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes in a wild rush.

"Are you ready for your part?" he blurted, heart and breath racing.

"W-what?" she replied, still in a frenzied panic.

"Don't tell me you forgot!? Your dragonstone, do you have it?"

"O-oh! Y-yeah!"

"I have a feeling you'll need it in about three minutes!" Corrin nodded and ran past him, grabbing Azura and muttering incoherent gibberish before running off again, this time towards Xander's location. Azura was still considering what she'd heard from Robin's exchange with Corrin.

"What use would her dragonstone be?" She wondered, but alas, there was too much going on now to scheme. She couldn't be seen in her own thoughts at a time like this. She gripped onto the yardarm, eyeing the surrounding-

"Fire!"

Azura's thoughts were interrupted when a trio of bright orange streaks flew overhead, whistling and crackling through the air until they slammed into their first target. The _Bowbreaker_ quickly caught ablaze even as it sped towards the first of the Valmese ships, colliding into it violently and setting both vessels into a vigorous inferno that nearly blurred everything else within the night sky. Screams and yelling were heard from the newly destroyed ship, and Azura couldn't help but think what would happen if the _Bowbreaker's_ crew were still on board.

"They're swinging around the wreckage! Fimbulvetr, now!"

Azura watched as the second team of mages let loose their spells, creating a field of floating ice blocks in their wake, colliding audibly with each other and the Valmese ships on their trail. As one of them began to list and tip over, Robin smiled faintly knowing at least their backs were safe. Watching Corrin, he held up his hand, signaling her that she didn't have to do her thing just yet. Even as she dangled at a dizzying height by just her arms and legs on the ropes, she appeared as nervously relaxed as one would expect of the young princess.

"We're still in the clear, stand fast!"

"Thank goodness. I can't swim," Corrin laughed, her smile contagiously spreading to Robin.

"Wind, let's get out of here!" Robin called out, leading his own spell on the sails and causing it to billow fully. Azura jolted when the ship lurched forward suddenly, causing her to stumble backwards from the rapid acceleration. Judging by the lack of opposition, everyone had to admit that Robin's plan had worked admirably.

"Second wave of ships on our bow! It's a second blockade!"

Or not.

"Robin! There's a second blockade!"

Robin cursed aloud as Corrin gazed at him, fearfully clutching her dragonstone.

"Ready when you are, Commander!" Corrin called down, but Robin shook his head and his arms violently.

"No, we can't risk you alone without the cover of fire and smoke! We're doing this the hard way, it seems." Robin made his way up the yardarm and used his telescope to scope out the ships details.

"Well, at least it's the commanding ship," Robin called out optimistically, but Chrom and Ryoma voiced their concerns.

"We have no ships in front of us. How are we going to break through?"

"When we pass," Robin tried to explain, "We'll broadside them with everything we have. Hopefully it should at least disable the ship..."

"Or..." Corrin goaded, smiling excitedly.

"Actually... now's as good a time as ever. Commander Corrin, if you may?"

"I'll get ready to jump..." Corrin replied, climbing up towards the rat's nest and pocketing her dragonstone.

If anyone else was up with her, they would have seen her smile fade quickly into a pout.

"Stupid water..."

* * *

"Enemy ship is roughly half a kilometer away!" Chrom called backwards, eyeing the galleon rapidly closing in.

"Dammit..." Robin groaned, knowing that he never planned for what to do should a second layer present itself in the blockade.

"Commander Robin, I'm ready!" Corrin called from above, waving her dragonstone which glittered a light blue in the night sky.

"You know when, then!" Robin ordered, causing Corrin to shiver in apprehension.

"If I miss, you have to catch me," she joked in a rather youthful show. Robin shook his head, focusing on the issue at hand.

"Enemy warship is closing," Chrom repeated, motioning people away from the edges of the ship lest they get sniped by an archer or something.

"This is it! Hold your fire until my command!" Robin ordered, lining up all the mages on the aft side, gently nudging the ship starboard to open up her angle.

"Don't fire even if fired upon..." Robin commanded, "We can't risk hurting Corrin."

As if on cue, Corrin leaped off the nest, a mighty roar signalling her rapid vector towards the Valmese command ship. Shifting partially, the humanoid form of the young princess suddenly sprouted wings as, while incapable of unassisted flight, helped to guide Corrin off the height she had just dove from towards the rapidly approaching Valmese ship.

"Come on, Corrin..." Robin whispered.

At a few hundred feet, Corrin found herself near screaming at the sheer speed she was travelling, and her arms shifted into her dragon form's massive claws mostly out of fright. Less than a second away, the rest of her body changed into its draconic state, letting loose a massive roar just as it collided with the core of the commanding ship.

The combined weight of her body along with its immense momentum caused her to fall pierce straight through multiple layers of the ship's hull, completely shattering the middle sail and sending a couple Valmese troops overboard. Almost instantly, the deck began to collapse from the falling pillar of wood, and the giant gaping hole in the ship grew bigger and bigger the more the deck split. Almost right after, a light sparkle glittered where she punched through, and Corrin's soaking body reappeared next to a beaming Elise, fully human.

"Rescue staff success! That was awesome!" Elise giggled, eyes wide from that daring move by Corrin's dragon form.

"I-I'll a-admit... T-that was pretty cool," Corrin admitted, shivering as her grin alone warmed her up. Elise tried drying up her sister, but Corrin shook it off and ran to Robin.

"You singlehandedly just sunk a Valmese Galleon," Robin announced, before waving his hand at the mages to hold fire. The lookout, one of the Nohrians that Robin hadn't gotten to meet yet, reported with a shout from the bow,

"Commanders! We're still seeing movement on the deck! Their archers are going to-" Looking at Corrin with a nod, Robin let his hand extend as the mages behind him glowed with power.

"Move them aside."

Almost instantly, Robin felt a collective chill and rush as spells of all varieties flew overhead, crashing into the Valmese ship and obliterating its hull from its force alone. Without a chance to even retaliate from both the magical assault and the previous dragon strike, the commanding ship plummeted into the depths without a word.

"We're in the clear," Robin said relieved, but deep thought clouded his mind until he got up slowly, and consulted Chrom.

"Our ships can make it through the hole we just made. All we have to do is..."

Robin froze, eyes on the horizon as the rising sunrise had a silhouette on its orange glow.

"Oh gods. Another ship?"

"It's Commander Ignatius' personal ship!" Virion exclaimed, recognizing the markings. "We may have sunk the commander, but this is one of Walhart's generals! Robin, if we can sink him, the whole Valmese fleet would be in shambles!"

"I... We have to do this, don't we?" Robin asked himself, before taking the wheel and ordering the mages to stand down.

"We've already burned through enough tomes. We'll let our sharp sticks do the work this time," Corrin suggested. "All that training is bound to pay off!"

The tactician nodded to his fellow commander, twirling the wheel slightly and setting a course diagonal to Ignatius' command ship.

"Here goes then," Robin whispered to only himself and Corrin.

"Shepherds... PREPARE TO BOARD!" he rang out, and a rallying cry arose from the _Course of Action_. The princess looked to Robin as she began to climb the ladders again, but Robin shook his head, instead drawing his new Nohrian sword and gesturing for her to do the same with her Yato.

"Commander! I'm scouting at least two hundred Valmese on the ship!" Sumia reported, dismounting her scouting pegasus and plucking an arrow out of its leg carefully.

"Damn, we won't be able to board cleanly with that many archers," Robin realized. Glancing at his other troops, they all gave him looks of determination even amidst being outnumbered nearly three to one on unfair ground.

"Fire mages, wind mages! On my mark, we're going to make a smoke screen for our troops! I hope you can walk in a straight line, the rest of you. If you don't, you'll likely walk straight off into the sea!"

"Archers don't have to aim to hit us: we're so clustered," Chrom voiced, and Robin nodded grimly.

"Stand down, stand down..."

 _At a steep price..._

"We're going to have to let them board us and we'll funnel them down into close quarters-"

* * *

"Allow me to do my part, tactician."

* * *

A sole soldier leaned past the bow's railing, leaning over the edge and started walking the thin line that was the keel. Her white robes and blue hair had just enough light on them to signify who they belonged to.

"Azura?" Robin questioned, repeating his question louder when she walked onto the figurehead, balancing herself precariously on the utmost tip of the stem.

"AZURA?!" Corrin screamed, but Azura stopped her, smiling as she calmly turned, her pendant glowing strongly.

"My apologies for ever doubting your truthful intentions," Azura bowed humbly, taking a deep breath.

"There's still so much I don't know, it seems... And only my song can reveal it to me!"

 _You... are the ocean's gray waves_

 _Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach!_

 _Y-yet... may the tides, ever c-change..._

 _F-flowing... like... blood..._

 _This p-path is..._

 _Y-yours to..._

 _T-to..._

 _... **Claim**!_

* * *

Robin felt the deck beneath him shake, and suddenly it lurched downwards. A tidal wave, easily sixty to seventy feet tall emanated from the bow and careened towards the enemy Valmese ship.

The size of the wake it had just left behind knocked Azura clear off the figurehead and back onto the deck, leaving her to roll a few feet before being steadied by Corrin. Everyone else watched in awe as the wave Azura had conjured continued on, even as Ignatius' ship desperately tried too late to steer away.

With a thundering crash, the body of water struck the ship, obliterating it in an instant and leaving nothing but mist, flotsam, and silence in the path of the approaching _Course of Action_.

Still in shock, the Shepherds all turned to their savior, who was still panting on the deck of the ship, sweating heavily. Corrin quickly supported Azura with her lap, who smiled weakly before drooping her head as she felt her vision go black, but not before whispering a few slurred words.

"This is where... fate wants us to be..."


	10. Convergence: Raijinto

Ryoma and Say'ri - Raijinto

* * *

Day 8, dawn

* * *

Azura woke up from the gentle sway of the ship, but something felt a little amiss. Looking around at her surroundings, she quickly sized up the situation; Apparently, using her amulet caused her to lose consciousness (it _was_ a rather strong dosage of power she had channeled, though losing consciousness was quite a step up from the common symptom in the past) not to mention her head hurt like no other. In fact, she did not really know where she had came up with those words, but they felt oddly natural when she sang them on the ship. Rearing back to the current situation, she seemed to still be on the _Course of Action,_ though it appeared to be a bit empty. She was on a cot, amidst others of the make, that enough was obvious. But where was everyone else? Struggling to sit up, Azura struggled for a better angle at her surroundings, and everything became clear.

Subaki was grinning madly despite a large bloody bandage on his abdomen, resting but at the same time eagerly bragging of his heroics to the Ylissean cleric. What was her name? Lissa?

"Ah, if only I took notes of my perfect display. Such a moment will set the standard for the level of protection Hana will have to match!" Lissa couldn't help but scoff at his cockiness, trying to keep him still as she used a healing staff on him.

"Oh yeah? Then why were there three arrows in your gut?"

"A true retainer is a shield of steel or flesh, depending on whatever is at hand, milady. Once you find someone who'd use their body for your protection, you will understand the honor it is to defend such royalty with unwavering determination."

"I suppose that's true... And Sakura is as safe as ever. I'd even be bothered to say good job, then!" Laughing, Lissa finished her medical procedure, leaving Subaki to bask in the glory of his self-sacrifice. Looking at Azura, she grinned and ran over to the Hoshidan Princess, unable to control herself.

"Whoa! I forgot your name, but what you did out there? That was awesome! Even... if you kinda knocked out. But still! I've never seen any mage control water, let alone use waves to take out a ship! What was that?!" Azura calmly stared at Lissa with a blank face, not saying a word.

"Oh, not the talking type. Well, your song was quite beautiful, if I may say so. Are you feeling okay?"

"I am well," Azura answered politely, her face too blank for any sort of visual triage. "What is the situation?"

"...Well, we landed in Valm about three hours ago and near everybody's been busy ever since. We stormed their beachhead and took care of the garrison in short order, though Subaki here and some others were among our first casualties. However, there is still a large unit of Valmese cavalry and armor in the nearby city, and Robin is staging a charge-"

"Where are they now?" Azura asked, getting up and wincing as her bare feet struck the rough, cold wooden floor. Lissa tried to ease her, but Azura quickly brushed her aside.

"Whoa, you probably shouldn't-"

"Don't stop me, I'm fine..." Lissa was taken aback but smiled regardless, fixing the bed where Azura lay.

"...I suppose you're fine. They're still on the beach head. But we're a little off shore and-"

"I don't mind a swim. I will see you for proper medical attention after the mission." With that, Azura ascended the stairs to the deck, and slightly after, Lissa heard a slight splash as Azura dove overboard and swam to shore.

"Show off. Why can't Chrom let me swim in my dress?"

* * *

Robin analyzed his opponent's movements, slowly strafing to the higher ground amidst the rubble of the former house that had once stood a few minutes before. Now having the height advantage, the tactician waited patiently as the Valmese soldier made his move to strike his unarmored foe. When the Valmese knight reared his lance for an upwards heart-aimed lunge, Robin jumped down, kicking over his heavier foe and stomping on the right leg. Wincing at the snap and the subsequent screams of pain, Robin confirmed that the Valmese soldier's leg was at least fractured.

In one fluid motion, he blasted open the knight's neck armor with a wind spell, the vortex sucking all the air out of the enemy's lungs. Quickly, Robin took advantage of his foe's incapacitated state, drawing his Nohrian long sword (A defensive blade Robin had chosen from the newly-expanded armory) then stabbed it through the knight's neck clean into the dirt, trying his best to ignore the gurgles of blood and struggle from the hulk of metal in front of him before it ceased to move.

Waiting a few more seconds for confirmation, Robin stepped on top of his foe, yanking his sword out of the impromptu pedestal of flesh and metal he had just created. Sighing in relief as that seemed to be the last of his problems, the tactician found himself both overextended and isolated. Scanning the area, Robin sheathed his (horribly well-balanced) Nohrian blade and continued patrolling the beachhead.

* * *

Chrom and Frederick found themselves caught in an alleyway with two cavaliers staring them down. Frederick immediately took a covering position in front of Chrom, readying his lance for a joust with both of the knights at the same time.

"You're not going to take them both out," Chrom murmured, mounting Frederick's horse and drawing Falchion. "Shall we steal our respective partners for this dance?"

"What is the plan milord?" Frederick asked, but Chrom spurred the horse and smiled lightly.

"Veer right, I'll take the one on the left."

As the soldiers grew closer, Frederick readied his reins to prepare for a duel with the knight on the right. Behind him, Chrom grabbed Frederick's armor and brought himself up on his feet, ready to jump.

"Now!"

Leaping off the horse, Chrom dove straight into the Valmese cavalier on the left, slicing his lance with one motion and using his armored arm as a shield to brace his impact into and through the man's neck, knocking him clean off his horse and shielding Chrom's fall. Finishing off the moaning dismount with a clean stab to the chest, Chrom rose to his feet and groaned in pain from the impact, but was otherwise unharmed. Frederick, in an inhuman display of speed, avoided the other cavalier's lance entirely and grabbed the Valmese warrior by the armor when he was close enough. Ripping him off his horse and snapping his neck from the sudden shift in inertia, Frederick grunted in exertion as he felt the dead weight in his hands. Discarding the corpse from his sight, Frederick nodded at Chrom as they headed back to the makeshift base they had established.

* * *

Corrin deflected a cavalier's lance with Yato, while Lucina was pinned by archers close by. Corrin didn't have enough range to strike the rider, but she was not in a position to help Lucina either. Waiting for an opening, Corrin assumed a defensive stance and watched the cavalier to make another charge.

When it came, Corrin nimbly jumped into the air, drop kicking the knight off his horse and backflipping so that she hovered over the fearful Valmese for just an instant. Channeling her dragon-blood, her left arm turned into a spear and skewered the knight through the chest into the ground, leaving Corrin suspended over the newly-turned corpse as the archers looked in both terror and awe. Scrambling to get away, the archers ran off to retreat, but Lucina dashed up to one of them and ran him through causing him to cry out, prompting his comrade to look behind him...

"Look me in the eyes!"

...Only for a spear to pierce through his leg and sever it, leaving him to bleed out on the floor. Azura appeared from a rooftop, still dripping wet but otherwise unharmed.

"Fancy meeting you here," Corrin said in a relaxing tone, sheathing Yato and nimbly climbing up the wall-face to where Azura stood patiently. "You seem to be alright. What happened back there on the ship? Was that your amulet?"

 _That was the first time she's seen my power in use... She wasn't conscious when her dragon was rampaging..._

"I suppose a little sea sickness came over me," Azura reasoned, stifling a cough in favor for a giggle. Corrin was unconvinced however, pouting as she crossed her arms.

"Ryoma said that was the second time your song had ever done anything more than echo off lake water. What are you hiding?" Azura backed off, her brows furrowing as she yelled back.

"Don't accuse me of hiding anything! You should not worry about- Focus on the battle... Ah, I-" Corrin was already off the roof, sighing as Azura's apologies went unheard and unwanted. Gesturing towards Lucina, they both turned towards an unknown location and ran, though a whole battalion of Valmese soldiers halted them in their tracks.

"Over there!"

"Ylisseans?"

Corrin and Lucina gulped as they were heavily outnumbered, but to their surprise, the Valmese swordsmen dropped to their knees as one, disarming themselves and taking off their helmets.

"Surrendering?" Corrin whispered, not believing her eyes.

"No milady. We are not your enemies," one of the Valmese cried in appeal.

"What is the meaning of this ruse?" Lucina asked harshly, pointing out the leader of the Valmese element. Immediately, he rose to his feet and, without his weapon, ran to Corrin and knelt again.

"Servants of Raijin! I am the captain of this regiment! We have clearly dishonored our heritage if the Lightning God sends his own blade against us! For all it is worth, milady, I and many other loyal Chon'sin swordsmen pledge loyalty to the Ylissean league! We stand with you and Emperor Ryoma!"

 _Emperor?_

"Wait, what?" Corrin asked, clearly confused beyond belief. "You're switching sides just like that?"

Turning to Lucina who shrugged in return, Corrin faced the captain again.

"Yes! Clearly we have chosen the wrong side if the gods send their prophets against us!"

The Nohrian's thoughts were interrupted when Takumi, Ryoma and an unknown woman appeared out of a building, and the soldiers saluted once more upon their sight.

"Stand fast, Princesses," Takumi advised, smiling as he extended his arms towards the new female swordsman. "This is Say'ri, former Princess of Chon'sin. Apparently that little lightning stick in our brother's hands is a crucial piece of legend in this region. He... might also have just claimed the Chon'sin throne."

"W-what!?" Lucina cried, not believing her ears. A fair portion of the Valmese army were Chon'sin! To have them just turn their allegiance just because of Ryoma's sword? "T-this... changes everything!"

"Aye," Say'ri affirmed. "Emperor Ryoma was clearly sent by the gods to liberate our kingdom at this time of need. The proof lies within his skill and his blade, both of which my men... and I, will stand and die for."

* * *

Thirty minutes before

* * *

"There's quite a lot of them," Saizo scowled, his mask covering his grimace even as he extinguished the flames on his prepped shuriken.

"But look, there seems to be a hostage among them!" Kagero mentioned, her eyes pointing out the samurai being chased by Valmese knights.

"We can take them," Ryoma affirmed, motioning for Takumi to cover him along with his two retainers. "We move quickly and fluidly. Do not be hung up on prolonged engagements until we secure the area around the civilian."

"Yes sir," The two ninjas replied in unison, Saizo prepping another explosive for his liege.

* * *

"The Princess of the Resistance, finally within our grasp," The Valmese knight mocked, prodding Say'ri's chest with the butt of his spear. "Not much to grasp though, aha...ha." Letting out a guffaw, the soldier and his comrade laughed as Say'ri's hands were bound and she was forced to her knees as prisoner.

"You bring dishonor upon the loyal Chon'sin warriors!" Say'ri cried, recognizing the facial features of some of her countrymen in the crowd before her. "Stand with me, brothers, and we can-"

"That's enough insurrectionist talk," The Valmese knight warned, roughly rearing back Say'ri's head with his hands.

But as he did so, a shuriken embedded itself in his arm, detonating a second later and amputating the limb at the elbow. Screaming in pain, the knight stood up and made a commotion before a streak of blue pierced his head and silenced him with ruthless efficiency. Blood spurted out of the newly-formed hole in the man's forehead, spurting crimson even before the rest of his body hit the ground.

Another blue streak struck Say'ri's binds and her hands were free, though her head was still reeling from the shifts in momentum. However, she saw two clouds of smoke manifest and the two closest Valmese knights to her fell to the ground with blood jetting from their carotid arteries. Recognizing the work and not seeing the culprit, she put two and two together almost immediately and her eyes widened in shock.

"By the gods, shinobi? Here?" Say'ri gasped. Her head turned to her right when a crack of lightning set upon yet another knight, frying him in his armor and turning him into a smoking heap of metal and flesh. Upon striking the ground, multiple knives were seen embedded deep along his spine, no doubt piercing the bone or coursing with acute poisons, if not both.

"What in the world is this?!" a Valmese commander cried, before a red-armored swordsman bisected his body with a sword curiously akin to Chon'sin make...

But... the lightning coursing the blade! Could it be?

"Raijinto!" Say'ri exclaimed. "Our redemption has been sent!" Running recklessly, she closed distance with the crimson samurai and bowed at his feet.

"Bearer of the Raijinto, you are most welcome here to Chon'sin! You have my and any of my loyal countrymen's support! By the blade you carry and the blood in my veins, I swear upon death that my allegiance is true." Ryoma was still too focused to process that, but Kagero and Saizo were not as susceptible to this seemingly random declaration of fealty.

"How do they know the name of your blade?"

"It matters not," Ryoma decided. Unsheathing his twin katana at his side, he gave them to the unarmed Say'ri who bowed graciously. "I know little of my sword's significance to your culture, if I'm this is what I'm seeing. But if our cause has secured more allies, then aid us in freeing this land from oppression. It may not be what you are expecting, but is what my countrymen and I are here for."

"Y-your countrymen?" Say'ri asked, tilting your head. "But your blade and your armor? Are you not of Chon'sin heritage?"

"We're from Hoshido," Takumi butted in, secretly hoping his bow would elicit the same reaction as Raijinto did, but Say'ri did not quite seem to notice.

"Hoshido... have _all_ the legends come to life?" Say'ri whispered. "B-but... Are you not the Ylissean league the resistance has been waiting for?"

"Whatever legends you heard are true," Chrom interrupted, stepping into the fold along with Frederick. "Brave soldiers of Hoshido and Nohr have aided us on our journey to take down Walhart's reign of terror."

"Lord Chrom!" Say'ri recognized, smiling in recognition at her ally. "May I be the first to welcome the Ylissean League to my homeland. But how did you bring about the myths and legends across to our doorstep, let alone ally two mortal enemies under your banner?"

"...And apparently we're a pretty big deal out here," Takumi added, whistling in rather fond astonishment.

"Princess Say'ri," Chrom continued. "This is Prince Ryoma of Hoshido. That is as much as we can spare so far, as there still lies a crucial turnabout at hand. If you'll look around for a second..."

Say'ri stared as the few Valmese that were left alive had taken off their helmets, revealing their Chon'sin features for her to see. None of them were standing, but in fact on one knee, bowing to Ryoma.

"Can this be..." Say'ri started, to which one of the Chon'sin standing replied eagerly.

"Princess Say'ri, by the honor of my ancestors which I have disgraced, I pledge my heart and blade to the Ylissean league! May my actions redeem what dignity I've tarnished by siding with the Valmese!"

Another echoed his claim, and then another. Then another. Soon enough, the survivors recited their rallying cry of allegiance to Ryoma and Say'ri, laying down their blades and stretching themselves to the ground in reverence.

"Soldiers of Chon'sin!" Say'ri cried, rallying her redeemed countrymen eagerly. "The crown of our people no longer belongs to me... Prince Ryoma of Hoshido, bearer of the Raijinto... You are the divinely chosen emperor of Chon'sin! Long may you reign!" With that, the newly-converted soldiers let out another cry, pledging their all to the startled and confused Hoshidan prince.

"W-what is this," Ryoma muttered, clearly not anticipating this turn of events. "First they know of our countries, then of my sword... Now I am their ruler?"

"Whatever position I had before is null," Say'ri bowed, "As you are the heir to the throne of Chon'sin. Will you guide our people to freedom, Emperor Ryoma?"

* * *

With this crucial turn of events, Robin realized that he had both a standing army of Feroxians (when they finished breaching the blockade) and loyal Chon'sin at his command.

Well, _Ryoma's_ command, if one were to come to specifics.

Said samurai was at a loss, not prepared for anything political once he stepped through the portal to Ylisse. Say'ri was eagerly at his side, treasuring the twin katana he had given her even if they were of typical Hoshidan steel, spares lest Ryoma be disarmed in combat. Briefly advising her new Emperor on the history of Chon'sin, she had made it clear to Ryoma at least that she was fully serious on this odd yet veritable commitment.

The Ylisseans had won a critical battle and had conquered the Valmese cleanly on the many fronts of the shoreline. With an established headquarters and the prospect of many deserters due to the divine blade Ryoma held, Robin had many reasons to believe the war was as good as won. Meanwhile, Corrin had seen enough evidence to believe that Hoshido and Nohr would make this war their last.

* * *

And thus, with three countries behind them, two legends began their tale.


	11. Shepherds: So it Begins

Lon'qu and Peri: So it Begins

* * *

Day 14, midday

* * *

For the most part, Lon'qu didn't mind the new arrivals.

Mainly because he hadn't interacted with them at all.

All this time, Lon'qu had thought that Nohr and Hoshido were but fairy tails to occupy the pages of some children's book.

Of course, stepping foot on their continent and staring down Nohrian and Hoshidan blades had awoken the swordsman to the possibility that, just maybe, his new-found allies weren't just words on a page. Sure, said words were dramatic and vivid in their visualization of both kingdoms, but the men and women that came across that portal to join the Shepherds matched their depictions well. Even a skilled myrmidon like himself had to admit that both parties bore strong fighters, so Lon'qu gave respect to fellow warriors when due.

The male ones at least.

The females... rarely saw his face, let alone noticed his complaints.

Robin and his new butt-buddy Corrin, the tactical geniuses they were, decided that the Valmese were a prominent threat to even the highly-skilled among their number. As far as the Hoshidans and Nohrians were concerned, they lived up to their legends well. They pulled their weight and more importantly, they didn't often interfere with Lon'qu's style. The Chon'sin Feroxian found himself paired up with fighters from all three countries in combat now, and that would have been perfectly fine.

Except the fact that there were now dozens more women.

Lon'qu winced. So many females in close proximity to him put his nerves on edge. So many times did he pass a feminine stranger that was his ally who gave him a friendly greeting, only for the blushing swordsman to glare away or about face and disappear, usually in a rude way. His options had little variation.

He had better things to do then worry about females though, like slaughtering the bandits attacking this village. Thank Robin and Corrin for keeping the Shepherds busy on sorties.

And damn them for deliberately making his partner a female.

The soldier by his side was some cavalier woman from Nohr, bearing strange blue hair with pink tips along with possibly the scariest set of eyes that he had ever seen. When the other one wasn't being covered by hair, they were covered with blood and glazed over with euphoria at the carnage. It wasn't that she viewed battle as glorious like other Nohrians.

No, this one was a cut above the usual sadist. Like, way above. Multiple cuts, Lon'qu decided.

Perhaps a few Astra-technique swings above the usual.

There we go.

Speak of the devil, there she was, the battlefield just behind her a flowing river of red and groans. She turned to Lon'qu (the last conscious slab of meat on the field of slaughter) and grinned.

"Mister Lon'qu! There's blood on your arm!" She called out, her lance bouncing haphazardly along her shoulder as she ran at him. The swordsman backed off, though not really because she was a woman.

She was insane.

 _This is ridiculous. No one can be this... bloodthirsty. Right?_

With a deep breath, the swordsman decided to calm down. Peri wasn't going to kill _him_.

He hoped.

"That's a lot of blood! It's so red!"

"That's what happens when you kill people," Lon'qu stammered, sheathing his blade. Peri made sure that there were to be no more bandits, but the real threat was still walking towards him. He nervously picked up the pace with his backpedaling but soon enough the cavalier caught up to him and grabbed his arm roughly.

"P-peri, it's fine-"

"Let me clean that off for you!" Without warning, the Nohrian woman smeared the bloodstain off Lonqu's arm and licked it off her fingers, sighing in relaxation as her eyes rolled back accompanying her blood-stained grin.

Lon'qu, both horrified that she ate blood off his arm, and that a woman touched him, decided now was a very good time to run.

"Mister Lon'qu! Where are you going! I still need to finish cleaning you!"

"Ohshitohshitohshitohshi-"

* * *

"What the hell?" Robin remarked, taking accountability of the sortie party. With a sigh, he prepared to scratch the letters 'KIA' next to Lon'qu's name, but held his ground.

"We've made a terrible mistake," Corrin sighed, watching from the other side of the battlefield.

Lon'qu finally made it to Robin, but neither man could hold back the blood-soaked Peri, who tossed aside the Commander with a swing of her lance.

Flying a good ten feet over Corrin, the tactician was helpless to cushion his fall and winced when his back hit a hard rock. Groaning the pain away, he rose to his knees, shaking his head at Corrin in bewilderment.

"What the hell is wrong with this army?!"


	12. Shepherds: Swords and Smiles

Soleil and Olivia - Swords and Smiles

* * *

Day 14, afternoon

* * *

News of the Shepherd's invasion spread throughout Valm like wildfire. Soldier, citizen, and captive alike shared thoughts of what changes the Ylissean militia would bring to the mainland.

"Some of the traitor Chon'sin have left their assignments, and their swarming towards the Shepherds by the hundreds. Why is that?"

In a small tavern sitting in a smaller town, one could observe a couple off-duty guards chatting with the barkeep over a few glasses of ale.

"Beats me," one of the guards replied, shaking his head. "Princess Say'ri is still alive, and that means that their way of life has hope yet, even if they're conquered. With so many Chon'sin fleeing their posts, the Valmese Imperial Army may turn the Loyalist Chon'sin to captives or laborers instead..."

"Keep it down," the other guard warned, looking around. "Unlikely as it may be, there could be spies in this building... But he's right. The Chon'sin in particular are very proud of their culture. If there's just a speck of a chance that they may live on, then they might just take it."

"Even against Walhart's legions?" the barkeep asked.

"Especially against them. They won't last long without help, though. With the Grimleal, bandits, and Risen running amok, anyone's best hope is with Walhart and his strength. Any group else isn't gonna last too long in this crazy world."

* * *

"Phew! We chased those brigands off! That's right you savages! Run... Run!"

A small band of mercenaries panted against the sunset, cheering in exhaustion as their task seemed to be completed.

"G-good... it's over! I told you guys we could d-do it," a young woman grinned despite her fatigue, bracing the wall. Taking a seat, she stretched out her legs and wiped the sweat from her face with her sleeve.

"No kidding," another swordsman laughed, taking a seat next to her. "When you showed up looking for work, we had our doubts. Ill-placed ones, I'll now admit. Where in the world did you learn the blade, miss?" Following their leader's cue, the two other mercenaries sank against the wall, away from the town's interior.

Gulping, the girl laughed nervously as she shook her head. "You... wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Ah c'mon. I've heard stranger stories-"

"No, really, I-"

"That's alright," another mercenary interrupted, "We each have our own tales to share and secrets to keep. Your actions spoke for yourself out there."

"T-thanks."

"Speaking of actions, Dieck, Gerik, go check on Raven. He's probably more upset that he missed out on the fun, but just make sure he's still in the good cleric's care and not running off again."

Nodding, the two men rose to their feet, walking into the town to check on their fellow swordsman. With just the two of them left, the leader faced the girl passively.

"So, Soleil, was it?"

"Y-yeah..." the girl responded, not as confidently as she would've been.

"You're pretty good with the blade, not to mention you got energy and spirit in spades. What do you say about joining up with us, full-time? We could use an extra hand."

"I... Well, Mr. Ogma, I'd love to..."

" _But_ ," Ogma anticipated, his face blank.

"But... I've got a mission of my own. I'm looking for my father and mother... To be honest, I just needed a few coins to pay for food and rent, and you seemed like good honest people to work for..."

"..."

"I'm sorry that I can't, I'd really like to but-"

"...I can respect that, kid. That's a pretty noble mission to take," Ogma decided. "Do you have any leads?"

Soleil sighed in relief, wiping her sweaty hair away as she looked at the ring dangling on a chain around her neck.

"Just this. My father kept this before he gave it to me, and he wore it when my grandmother gave it to him before she died... or so the story goes, at least."

"That's a mighty fine piece of work, right there," Ogma appraised, staring intently at the golden ring. "It's got House Ylisse's insignia on it. Were they nobles, by chance?"

"My father and mother both served siblings of a royal house, that's all I can remember," Soleil admitted. "I haven't the faintest idea who, though..." Suddenly she smiled, her face lighting up with hope.

"But one day, I'll find them," she reassured herself. "I'm here and I'm breathing, and that's reason enough to keep searching! After all, I've only been in the area for two weeks, and I've yet to even get to the other continent!"

"Well, if the ring has _that_ insignia on it, you might have better luck crossing the pond to Ylisse."

"With the war going on? I... I found myself here not by chance, Mr. Ogma."

"By chance? What do you mean by that? Where were you born and raised?"

"...A lot of different places. I haven't been to Ylisse in my life."

"..."

"Sorry if I'm coming off as weird, y'know? I just... can't piece together my life that well without answers."

"Well, kid, you're welcome to stick around until you find a more solid lead."

"R-really? Thank you, Mr. Ogma!"

"But," Ogma replied, adding in a caveat, "I'm expecting you to pull your weight around our group. We watch each other's backs out here. I expect no less from you, young lady."

"Y-yes sir! I..." Soleil replied, her smile back to its usual intensity. However, it faded as she squinted off into the distance. Ogma followed her gaze, frowning at the sight. Dozens of men, armed, cresting the horizon. Several were mounted, and a few archers and mages could be seen among their number too.

"...And just when I thought we earned a break," Ogma sighed, getting up slowly and drawing his sword. "We need to regroup in the buildings. _Probably_ might have to call in the town guard too. Damn, just when I thought we'd get a massive payday."

"But Dieck, Raven and Gerik!"

"I _did_ say retreat. We'll find them on the way, or vice versa," Ogma clarified, looking into the town for a chokepoint to hold out in.

"We'll lure them into the alleyways. C'mon, Soleil. Work's not over yet!"

* * *

Day 14, nightfall

* * *

"So, this is the Great Gate," Chrom noted, walking alongside Olivia and Robin on the trail. They were a quite a few miles north of the Valmese Harbor, as the Shepherds had backtracked to regroup with the main Feroxian force and other Chon'sin turncoats.

"It's certainly _Great_ ," Robin announced, earning a sigh for Chrom and his wife.

"The tactician that won the Plegian war... Not even the subtlest detail can hide from him."

Robin ignored the jab, turning as he heard Corrin walk up to him, whispering something in his ear and pointing past the wood line..

"I originally planned for us to head through their by tonight. _But_..." Robin turned his head, pointing to a small town a few miles left of the gate, the same place Corrin had gestured to, "My sharp-eyed partner suggests we can stop there for the night."

"I'd like that," Olivia admitted. "I'm s-sorry to be a bother, but my legs are killing me!"

"The sentiment is shared," the three others replied simultaneously.

"That settles it. We're gonna try to stop here for the night," Robin ordered. "With luck, we might find an inn with enough rooms for all of us."

"We may have to earn it," Corrin gasped, pointing to the distance. Her sharp eyes could see to a degree that no one else could match, and she pointed out a small fight going down near the town's' gate. "There's people in trouble near the entrance! They need our help!"

* * *

"And -HA! And here I thought they were running off," Ogma sighed, holding down the fort alongside Dieck and Gerik.

Raven was limping too severely to swing a sword, but he made the most of his shield as arrows flew towards his sheltered position in an adjacent alley. Behind him, the same cleric that was healing him cowered in fear, all the while trying to get her patient to a more useful state.

"They -HYA! Just wanted to bring friends to the party!" Soleil replied, parrying a blow before kicking the bandit away.

"Where's the damn town guard? They hire us to help them protect the town and then they bolt at the first sign of actual trouble?"

"It's too late to ask for help anyhow," Soleil shot back, a confident smile still on her face. "We beat these clowns once, w-what's stopping us from doing so again?"

"I'm tired, for one," Dieck whispered under his breath.

"The girl's certainly a spry one, boss," Gerik laughed, dodging a swipe and countering with one with his own. "Her smile's contagious. Makes it easier to keep a level head despite the odds."

"Eep!" The cleric jumped back as an arrow skimmed the top of Raven's shield, embedding itself in his shoulder. With a yelp, Raven recoiled backwards, still managing to keep his shield outstretched, only for another arrow to hit the same spot making him hiss in pain as he fell to the ground on instinct.

"H-help!"

Thinking brashly, Soleil, the closest one to the cleric, leaped from alley to alley, dodging arrows as she picked her Raven's shield. Even as arrows pinged off her white shoulderguard, Soleil's smile, as infectious as it was, did little to alleviate the panic from the cleric's face.

"C'mon, miss! I'll handle these archers, you focus on healing Raven!" Panicking even more at Soleil's bright attitude despite getting shot at, the healer hid even further behind the wall, the staff trembling in her hands.

"I... I-I..."

"Shh," Soleil whispered, trying her best to drown out the chaos around the two as she took a risk, turning her head away from the archers for a few seconds. "It's going to be okay. I'l keep you safe, alright? Don't worry. Even if I die, at least I'll be dying to the sight of a lovely face! So promise me that my last moments won't be spent staring at tears and worries, alright? _That_ would be bad..."

"..."

"Er, was that weird?"

"Y-yeah..." But surely enough, the cleric smiled humorously, the staff in her hands steadying as more and more power was able to be channeled. "Be safe!"

"That's what I like to see!"

Smiling widely, Soleil turned her head back, just in the nick of time too: an arrow embedded itself in the ground and nearly through her foot, had she not jumped.

"Okay then," she whispered, so only she could hear. "Let's do this! Maybe if I keep her safe, she'll accept to tea with me later on! Ooh! Maybe even a kiss on the cheek? Nah, _that's_ a little too much to ask for."

* * *

"Bandits, quite a few of them too," Chrom scouted, sighing as he quietly drew Falchion from its sheath. "This 'coastal-patrol-route' certainly isn't uneventful."

"Hush, you," Robin hissed, watching the mercenaries and trying to differentiate potential friends from definite foes.

"..."

"It's too dark to tell," he admitted after a few seconds. "We may have to ask them-"

"Six of them," Corrin clarified, her eyes gleaming in the dark. "They're in two groups of three... One's injured, and one's just a healer. We should meet up, and quickly."

"Okay," Chrom affirmed, looking to his side to see Olivia, Lucina, and Laslow ready to go. "Let's move."

* * *

"Reinforcements! About time..." Chrom heard one of the mercenaries say, even as he waved towards the Shepherds and beckoned them into their alley.

"W-wait, you're not the town guard," he noted upon taking a good look at the Exalt in front of him. "What kind of weird clothes..."

"Careful there. My friend here takes great pride in his quirky style decisions," Robin defended, laughing as he extended his hand in greeting.

"Dieck, one of five in this small mercenary band. To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

Robin turned to Chrom quickly, and the latter nodded.

"We're... the Ylissean league. Looks like you could use a little help."

"The Ylissean League? Well... whoa, small world we live in. But don't mind me. About the 'help,' it would be appreciated, please," Dieck admitted, turning back to Gerik and Ogma, who were still being suppressed to the extent that they couldn't peek out of the alley lest an arrow come flying into their head.

"Alright then. What's the plan?" Corrin wondered, looking to her cloaked counterpart for guidance. However, her answer came from Chrom, not Robin.

"Robin, try that magical barrier thing you've been working on to protect us from those arrows. Olivia? Stay with Robin, make sure he doesn't tire out. Laslow, Lucina, Corrin? We'll charge the archers in the confusion. Don't overextend ourselves, there's too many for us to take on at once in the open."

Pleased at seeing Chrom field an effective strategy, Robin nodded as he channeled a light purple aura from his hands, the barrier wavering and humming as it spread until it formed an aegis-like projection a little more than ten feet across. Pointing it towards the alley-way's opening, Robin quickly turned the corner and knelt, lowering his own visual profile as he obscured the archer's vision and lines of fire with his own spell.

"It's working! Go! Go!" he shouted, turning his head for a split second to signal Corrin and the rest. Arrows flew into his spell but were quickly deflected, clattering to the ground harmlessly even as Robin's arms began to numb from exertion. "Hurry up!"

Robin ducked his head as Lucina and Laslow ran by either side of him, drawing their blades even as the archers started to back up. Chrom and Corrin followed right behind, Yato and Falchion shining in anticipation. Not more than a second passed before Robin's arms dropped, the tactician nearly blacking out from exhaustion as Olivia dragged him back into the alleyway. By then, the archers had stopped firing, mostly because of the four swordsman running straight at them.

* * *

"Huh? They stopped shooting."

Soleil peeked over her shield from her kneeling position, feeling pride in the multitude of scrapes along the metal's surface. What used to be seven or eight archers were now... more mercenaries? Well, whatever they were, they weren't Gerik, Raven, Dieck, or Ogma. Two of the newcomers were women, and three of the four had dark blue hair that seemed _really_ familiar somehow.

"Looks like they've ran off or something," she sighed, relaxing as she staggered back to Raven and the cleric. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, thank you."

"Hmph," Raven groaned, closing his eyes and silently stifling his pain.

"H-heh," Soleil giggled, turning away from the cleric and the mercenary to look back at the four newcomers.

Or six.

One of them had a messy head of white hair and the other...

"Whoa... she's... _beautiful_."

* * *

"Neat trick your friend pulled out there," Ogma greeted, shaking Chrom's hand as the two groups sat down in the safety of the alley. "I've never seen a magic spell stop arrows."

"I couldn't even last four seconds," Robin admitted, wincing immediately after at the innuendo-esque phrasing. Chrom and Laslow chuckled a little, promptly turning to each other in embarrassment, forcing Olivia and Lucina to scoff at the men's immaturity. Corrin just stared blankly as the punchline flew over her head.

"Nevertheless, you have our thanks and our humble greetings, friends. Name's Ogma, leader of this fine mercenary band here."

"What was the issue with the bandits?" Ogma scoffed, looking at his crew before answering Chrom's question.

"The town guard needed 'reinforcements' because bandit raids were getting more frequent. Turns out, they were just cowards who happened to have large sums of gold to spare. Naturally, mercenaries that we are, we took the work, not expecting something this severe. As much as the payday could have been worth, I would have pulled out and avoid getting my men turned into pincushions. I don't think we could've handled that group without help, so thanks. Again."

"You downplay your talents," Robin noted. "You four fought valiantly. And you..." he turned to Soleil suddenly, causing the girl to flush at the sudden attention.

"Aha, don't pick on Soleil," Ogma chuckled, patting her back roughly. "She just joined up today, actually. She's as brave as they come. Granted, it's a stupid brave, but brave nonetheless."

Chrom and Robin noticed Laslow flinch at the name drop, but as he returned to his normal composure after a beat, they dismissed the notion without a second thought.

"I'd say. Standing in front of two of your own with nothing but that small shield in the way of eight archers. You must have insane luck to have not been hit."

"That's Raven's job, not mine," Soleil laughed, promptly being met with a scowl from the injured mercenary.

"Still. It's good we showed up when you did. The odds didn't look too great, and it's good to see you all safe."

"I suppose you and yours are visiting the town for..."

"To rest," Chrom dropped quickly, earning a glance from Robin.

"So trusting," the tactician sighed, barely a whisper to anyone else.

"Luckily for all of us, the inn should be more welcoming of our actions than the town guard. I'd say there's enough rooms for all of your men and women to bunk down."

"That sounds wonderful," Corrin sighed in relief.

"Well, I suppose this is where we split paths, Lord Chrom. While I like to stay out of political influence, I'd say what you're doing is right. Hell, as ruler of Ylisse, it's incredible."

"My sister was a far different ruler than I. I only do things in the way I know how. We'll see how my reign treats Ylisse in the end," Chrom admitted solemnly, bowing his head.

"Speaking of... Soleil!"

The girl immediately stood up, looking at Ogma who then pointed to Chrom. Immediately, the six Shepherds' hands flew to their swords, but were quickly stopped when Soleil pulled out the ring from under her doublet.

"Ah, right! I was hoping you could help me identify this, seeing that you're Ylissean and all," she stammered, unaware that she had almost been skewered in six different places.

Silently, she gave the ring to Chrom, who gasped and showed it to Olivia. Both nobles paled in a result, quickly turning to Laslow and Lucina for guidance.

"T-this was... er, _is_ , my wedding ring," Chrom whispered, looking at Soleil and Olivia, noting the similar headbands they shared.

"Soleil," Olivia asked slowly, standing up to look the mercenary in the eye, not seeing any brand of the Exalt like Laslow and Lucina had, "Where did you get this?"

"...My mother gave it to me," she responded, nervously backing away.

"That can't be right..." Lucina wondered, not recognizing the girl despite the familiar ring she carried. "Where are you from?"

"You... wouldn't believe me if I told you," Soleil repeated, feeling nervous under the pressure.

"Try us," Robin gambled. "I bet our story's better."

Soleil sighed, sitting back down and gently picking the ring from Chrom's stunned hand.

"I... I don't remember much. My head's scrambled even now, but I remember living in a cold castle underneath dark skies. The only things that seemed to light up were my mother's and father's smiles. They were always so... happy. But then suddenly, and I don't remember how, I woke up in a nearby village. After scrounging together some gear, I found myself in Valm. I..."

"This... dark castle," Laslow gulped, darting a glance to Chrom nervously. "Do you remember where it was?"

"Some city or such... it was called _Nohr_."

"I-I see," Laslow whispered nervously, now looking at Corrin.

"And your mother?"

"A... princess by the name of... of- ah! Felicia! There we go. Why do you ask?"

"Were we to have a daughter... Felicia and I decided on the name... Soleil."

* * *

Day 15, morning

* * *

The mercenary was _supposed_ to get some potions in the town the Shepherds had stopped in, but there was a certain cleric that Soleil had hoped to meet up with before they departed. At this rate, she would just have to abandon her primary objective and settle for taking the potions back to camp! Watching the townspeople blankly pass by her, Soleil's hopes dropped.

 _Darn! All these lazy people and not one of them are thankful for us protecting them! Don't they know who we are?_

Sighing at herself, Soleil took a break from patrolling the Valmese shore-town and made her way to an unused table. Cradling her head in her hands and blowing her lips in boredom, her attention sank into the doldrums, thinking of yesterday.

"I'm a princess? But I like being _just_ Soleil. Strange... why can't I remember anything? All I can recall is the last two weeks in Valm, and hardly anything's happened except for my little adventure yesterday."

Ogma and his mercenaries decided to stay in the town, having been hired by the town's leader in the place of their mediocre town guard. With that being said, Ogma, Dieck, Gerik, Raven and now _Priscilla_ , the cleric from before would stay there for the indefinite future.

 _I guess my efforts paid off in the end, right? At least she's safe. And who would've guessed that Raven was the brother she was looking for? Now I'm really glad I kept them safe._

Her vision only perked when a dash of pink crossed her otherwise uneventful periphery.

Turning to face the exciting anomaly, the teenager was met with the very attractive, _very cute_ dancer from yesterday night. The pink in her vision belonged to the exotic ponytail the woman sported, sharing the shade with that of Soleil's own head. Now that it was day, she could see that Olivia's light clothing left absolutely nothing to bare, and Soleil found herself staring a lot more than she should've. Not that that was an entirely unpleasant thing.

Recognizing her as one of the Ylisseans, Soleil jumped up to greet her new comrade but stopped, having lost recollection of Olivia's title. As tempting as it was to just come on strong and get right to business, the Nohrian girl instead took a more subtle approach. Soleil merely bumped into her and with a mock face of shock, helped herself in bending over to help pick up anything the pink-haired woman had dropped.

Stuttering over herself and backing away, the woman looked at Soleil before bowing her head, frowning all the while.

"Oh, excuse me! Are you okay?"

"Of course, miss," Soleil giggled, loving the sound of her target's voice. It was so light and gentle and...

Squealing wouldn't be very befitting of her at the moment, so she went back to the conversation at hand.

"Wait, y-you're the mercenary from yesterday, right? What w-was it..."

 _And... an opening._

"Soleil!"

"So...leil?"

"Uh-huh! It's a pleasure to formally meet one as beautiful as yourself!"

"O-oh..." The dancer blushed almost instantaneously, courtesy turning into embarrassment and mortification in a matter of seconds.

"I-I... Thank you?"

"Gee, I'm sorry," Soleil apologized, getting the very slight impression that the woman she was dealing with here wasn't an extrovert. "I'm coming off a bit strong, huh."

"Oh, no! It's fine, really..."

 _Easy._

"Can I treat you to some tea? It's been a while since I left that tiny village and even longer since I had a good cup. How much better it could be if I can share it with a woman as lovely as yourself!" The Queen's blush turned into an intense redness, as the pressure and the compliments created an overwhelming offer.

"O-of course you may! I'd b-be honored..." She muttered, smiling and twiddling her thumbs very close to her chin. "Soleil," she added quickly.

"Ha ha, awesome! Here, I'll hold these..." Soleil took the woman's bags and placed them upon her shoulder, "And you can help me find a good tea shop! They _do_ drink tea here, right? Not some weird juice or stuff... _anyway_ , we'll find something, yeah?"

"O-of course."

"So..." Soleil began, choosing her starter carefully. "I'm still new to this whole Shepherd thing. You... you've been in for a while, right? Got any advice, maybe some pointers for a new girl like me?"

"I... perhaps I'm not the right one to ask," Olivia replied graciously, bowing slightly with her title. "I'm just a dancer. I still don't know much of this whole fighting spiel either, having only taken part of their last few battles of the Plegian War."

"That must've been awful," Soleil sighed, "I haven't been in many fights... but I'd rather take someone's breath away, not their life."

"I share your goal, Soleil," Olivia murmured, looking on in reminiscence. "A smile is a beautiful thing, yet so easily swept away. Perhaps one day, we can mend this broken world with words and laughter, not bloodshed."

 _A visionary and a dancer? Olivia certainly is quite the character!_

"It might be a long road, but someone's gotta do it. I'm proud to see that I'm not the only one on this lonely path!"

"I'm glad! You really are quite cheery, just like those mercenaries said," Olivia laughed, finally relaxing and putting a smile on her face.

"Yeah, Laslow seemed to note that too. Is he a Shepherd too?"

"Indeed he is. He's my son, actually."

"Y-your... son?"

 _Whaaattt_

Olivia laughed and walked alongside Soleil.

"I was shocked too! He came from the future, if you'd believe it. He's Ylissean, but yet he came with Prince Xander and the other Nohrians! I remember him standing by his side when we interrupted the Hoshidan and Nohrian stalemate on the plains. But yet he recognized _me_ and my husband! How does one go from being from the future to being a retainer for Nohrian royalty? He hasn't really divulged much to me... He does seem to dance quite well, though," she recalled with an airy sigh.

Strange. _That Laslow fellow didn't talk to me much after yesterday. Could he-_

Soleil didn't remember much, but she did know that her old man _was_ quite light on his feet. And... he was _a_ Prince's retainer...

"Laslow's your son, huh...?" Soleil asked, curiosity piqued.

"Not the most relaxing of thoughts, but you'll learn to enjoy his company in time," Olivia advised, "Ah, here we are! This looks like a lovely setting for a quick cup of tea."

Soleil neck craned to the left, eyeing the shop with occupied eyes.

"Wait... If Laslow is claiming to be my father, and he's your son?"

"W-well, we're not entirely sure yet, and you don't seem to remember much either, so let's not work ourselves up without getting all the facts..." Olivia giggled. "He seemed really nervous after meeting you though. I've never seen him get so jittery! Even Lucina didn't know how to handle his change!"

"W-wait," Soleil interrupted, recognizing the name and stopping in her tracks. " _Aunt_ Lucina?"

"What do you mean, _aunt..._ oh." Olivia paled visibly and seemed to lose her sense of place.

"Olivia? Olivia!"

The dancer recovered, and looked at the mercenary in defeat.

"Ah, excuse me. I'm not too... thrilled at this development, if you'll accept my apology. I'm not even thirty and I'm already a grandmother."

Now it was Soleil's time to be stunned.

" _Grandmother_? Wait. Olivia, Olivia, Olivia...QUEEN OLIVIA OF YLISSE! I remember!"

"Yes, well..." Olivia sighed, well into her doldrums. However, Soleil tackled her in a massive hug, forgetting everything else.

"I remember that Daddy always told so many great stories about you when I was younger! You are so much more beautiful than he let on! You're the best dancer in Ylisse, not to mention her Queen! Is _Aunt_ Lucina just a baby in this time? Ahh! My Grandmother is so cuteeeee ahhhhh! PLEASE SING FOR ME!"

Olivia sank to the ground, whimpering at her cruel fate.

"How do I wake up from this nightmare?" Olivia whispered to the gods.

The pink-haired girl hugging her torso was their only answer.


	13. Shepherds: At Your Ready

Jakob and Frederick - At Your Ready

* * *

Day 16

* * *

This new land, Jakob decided, was much more uplifting than Nohr. The air was lighter, the stabs in the back were nonexistant, the tea felt purer...

The butler sighed in relief at his revelation, thinking this country to be quite relaxing. As far as his duties permitted, Valm was a decent place to be, though the company could leave much to be desired.

Speaking of, that blue headed bastard King... Chrome or Cramp or something, was staring at Lady Corrin.

Again.

His butler/lover/servant - Jakob couldn't figure out the exact role by his actions alone - didn't help that much either. The hulking beast of a man, while not much taller than Jakob, was immensely wider than him and could snap the butler in half and scatter his atoms to the winds without a second thought.

The butler felt as if this 'Frederick' as he was named simply enjoyed dashing lesser beings into the rocks with his infinite mass and absorbing their essence as his own. But, amidst these threats, Jakob always noticed a strange habit: When Princess Corrin would speak with Chrom or his tactician Robin, Frederick would stand by, sword hand at the ready.

Then again, Jakob did too, though the dagger in his sleeve was much easier to carry about.

On this particular occasion, Lady Corrin had requested Jakob to retrieve some Ylissan tea from the Shepherds, to which Jakob quickly complied. Just as he left the tent, he saw a massive mass of blue steel cast a shadow over him before knocking him flat on his rear.

"Oof, what the hell was that for, you assholesonofabitchwyvernfucker?"

The knight, not seeming to notice he trampled a mere mortal, politely sighed and bowed in apology. However, the insult was not taken as lightly.

"Hmm? Now I don't know how things operate in Nohr, but here in Ylisse, it's rude for others to call them ass holes, sons of bitches, and especially wyvern fuckers," Frederick explained, before adding in a quick "uncouth savage" under his breath.

"Huh!? Look who's talking! Don't pretend I don't see it; every day before sortie, you stare at Lady Corrin with a suspicious gaze, if not anything more brutish! She's your Commander too, isn't she?" Jakob felt the knife by his wrist comfortably, keeping it under his sleeve until the man in front of him decided to strike.

"Isn't it natural to doubt someone whose origins are unknown to you being so close to your liege? Especially with a man accompanying who stays armed even now?" Frederick retorted, easily spotting the clenching muscles of Jakob's right arm. "I suggest putting that knife away, sir, before the harm is done."

"Tch..." Jakob was getting lazy with his grip. Figures a sharp man like Frederick would see through his sloppiness. "I don't like your attitude, but I suppose words like that make sense when around someone like your master, after all," Jakob replied curtly.

"What was that? You insult my Lord Chrom-" The butler and the knight both drew blades simultaneously, seething at the teeth.

"Well? What is it then? I'll take you on, for Lady Corrin's honor!"

"Lord Chrom would never allow me to stoop to such a low level..." Frederick sighed, lowering his sword before sheathing it. Jakob still stayed at the ready. "I must not lose myself to my emotions for such a petty foe."

"What was that? I'll let you know that your devotion to Lord Chrom is but naught compared to what I offer Lady Corrin! For example, every morning my first actions are to brew Lady Corrin the richest of black tea, each day unique with its own aroma!" Frederick merely laughed as he reared his head back, waving his hand at the petty deed.

"Ha, that is it? Before every march, I personally inspect the grounds where Exalt Chrom and Commander Robin walk! Their path is barren with not a weed or stone to be seen!" This time it was Jakob's turn to laugh, and their yelling caught attention of some of the camp.

"Tch, that is no difficult task, amateur! Every morning, I shine the equipment and silverware so pristine that when Lady Corrin rises to my work, she mistakes it for the sunrise!" Jakob smiled haughtily, knowing he won the battle. However, the Ylissan Knight was not so easy to topple, pulling out his ultimate devotion card.

"Fool, when Lord Chrom desires fish, I search past the mountains to the freshest rivers to retrieve it! And if I even see him consider the thought of feeling a sneeze come up, I offer him my homemade scarves to use!" Jakob flushed, immediately calling bullshit.

"That's a lie and-" Frederick pulled out a comfy looking scarf, embroidered with the Exalt's insignia and in the white and blue of Ylisse.

"..."

"..."

"You're no pushover at all, it seems," Jakob admitted.

"And it seems you're no slouch as well." Frederick nodded with a respectful sigh.

"It seems while your master may not be familiar to me yet," Jakob began, "His retainer has earned my recognition. I'll admit."

"And I return your notice. You are possibly the first individual I've seen who is as devoted to his master as I am." The butler nodded.

"It seems there is only one way to settle this..."

"Of course. But-"

"LORD CHROM!"  
"LADY CORRIN!"


	14. Shepherds: My Life for Victory

Lucina and Azura - My Life for Victory

* * *

Day 17, midnight

* * *

On one hand, Lucina was thrilled at the thought of so many rallying to her father's banner. Strangers from foreign lands, the fairy tales of old now crossing blades with the enemies of Ylisse. But then her negativity arose, and she found herself worrying over all these new faces. True, these were all mostly capable fighters with mostly pure hearts, but Lucina couldn't help but fret for her father's safety. He had to have been murdered by one of the original Shepherds, as that's what happened in her timeline. The fact that a whole new army-two of them technically, had joined their cause was enough to keep her up at night.

It was one of these pangs of stress that forced Lucina to get some water at the stretches of midnight. Noticing the vigilant Nohrian guards on night patrol, her heart felt a little bit better. Still, she had to be wary at this hour, both for the army and her father especially.

Above anything else, Lucina would keep him safe.

* * *

On one hand, Nohr and Hoshido's anger towards each other had dissipated. As long as the peace stayed that way, her job was successful. But... how long would it last? When under the threat of a godlike dragon, how long would humanity stand together before scurrying away from the shadows of doubt? In the blink of an eye, three armies turned into one, just because of a common foe. And because of the Ylisseans, strange as they were, Hoshido and Nohr had something else to focus on for the time being.

Azura couldn't help but worry over her fellow princess. Corrin's danger was removed from play as soon as Hoshido and Nohr ceased their fighting, but there was still apparent traces of war clouding everyone's mind. Corrin may have rallied three countries together, but she wouldn't know the true threats that plagued their land without Azura's help. She was responsible for her, and vice versa, thus was the bond established when Corrin first received her dragonstone. The fact that a whole new army, a fantastic one at that, was now under the joint-command of her dear friend was enough to keep her up at night.

It was one of these pangs of anxiousness that forced Azura to get some water - the water she had power over wasn't exactly for drinking. At the stretches of midnight, few were out and about at this hour, but that didn't stop her from trying to remain stealthy. Noticing Felicia and Laslow- the two guards on patrol chatting away idly as they monitored the camp, her heart felt just a little better knowing her comrades would keep them under vigilant watch.

As for Corrin...

Azura had to keep her safe.

* * *

The navy-haired princess noticed as the teal-haired princess got up to drink at the same time she did. Lucina recognized her as Azura, one of the main Hoshidans and companions of Corrin. She was dressed in her Hoshidan garb, the white clothing adding to her graceful poise.

"You. You were the singer? The water-maiden who commanded the Valmese Sea?"

The dancer turned around, sleepy but startled nonetheless. Her hair looked like a ragged mess, but Lucina relaxed at the casual appearance of the songstress.

"I am. Though... that may not be all true. You must be... Judging from the blue hair, Princess uhh..."

"Marth," Lucina half-lied. After all, legends of the hero king would not appeal to a stranger of foreign lands. Lucina had not interacted with the strangers much, so they barely knew her face let alone her name. "And I'm not a princess in this timeline."

"I see. Lady Corrin mentioned that there was a Princess here who reared from the future. Tell me, is the future really so grim that those betrayed by it rush back to a better time? Does it truly threaten my world as it does yours?" Azura clearly wanted to be back home, or at least missed something from home, Lucina could tell at least that.

"It is enough that I came from the doomed future to save our world," Lucina stated bluntly. Azura calculated the remark, and her face drooped in pity.

"So you are but a young girl," Azura realized, feeling sympathy for the children whose future was so dark. She prayed that her own children would never receive anything so cruel from her as an empty future without her when they came.

"I was 16 when I first came here. Now I am 18, and my job remains as always; to keep my father safe."

"Ah, I am a year older, at 19," Azura clarified. "And I suppose my purpose is to make sure Lady Corrin can bring about a lasting peace between Hoshido and Nohr. If it means fighting side by side with a third country... then so be it."

Lucina nodded, understanding her affection for her leader.

"It is... I cannot know how to explain this," Lucina began, "But when I look at your armies, I cannot help but feel suspicious. I am truly sorry for suspecting ill of your friends... it is just... I am overwhelmed at the sheer luck we are having with you at our aid. But... it seems too good to be true. I fear my father's life may yet be in danger." Azura nodded in agreement, taking a sip from her water before offering her thoughts.

"I see. I cannot speak for the Nohrians or Hoshidans. I am an outcast to both. I am no warrior. I am barely a princess. I am merely a singer and a dancer, not one whose hands were gifted for war. But Corrin... She's the catalyst to an eternal peace. Something Hoshido and Nohr need gravely... I'll gladly give my life for her... Anything to keep her alive in this world."

"You protect her... Just as I protect my father." Azura hummed her agreement, nodding slightly.

"Perhaps not as directly as you think, but even she does not know how dear her presence is to my heart."

"Then we are at an understanding."

"Hmm?"

"I have a proposition for you," Lucina smiled, "If I may be so bold."

"What could it be?"

"Your heart and your intentions are pure and devoted, as far as I can see. I offer you a promise." The dancer showed her curiosity, wondering what the Princess could want.

"I'm listening."

"Should I fall in battle, I place protection of my father, Exalt Chrom in your hands. I have seen your diligence to our cause multiple times, and in the camp as well, _Princess_ Azura. You are most capable, and he would be proud to have a woman like you defending him where his own daughter failed..."

"I do not share your skills, Marth. Why do you entrust me when there are so many others that would best me in combat?"

"Because you see the bigger picture... This war is not just pointless fighting... But to keep the ones we love safe at our expense."

"But can I expect you to protect Lady Corrin and our secrets should I be claimed by this war?"

 _Our secrets?_

 _I... should not delve deeper. Not yet, at least._

"You have my word, and my blade."

"I see. I thank you, Princess Marth."

"..."

"..."

"Lucina."

"Huh?"

"It's Lucina, actually."

"You sai-"

"Marth is the name I took up to inspire my countrymen to fight in the last stretches of our existence. He was a hero and a king, one who gave strength to his allies just by drawing his sword. Lucina was my birth name... and now the name that reminds me of the strength my own mother and father had in the face of despair before they died."

Azura cracked a small smile as she brushed the hair away from her face.

"You are a most interesting companion, Princess Lucina."

"And you are a most interesting princess, Lady Azura." Both the girls nodded, their mutual respect established.

"I'm no Princess. Not Hoshidan, at least. But... that's a story for another day."

"I am afraid my tales are not fit for idle storytelling," Lucina admitted.

"..."

"..."

Opening her mouth, Azura paused when Lucina made a similar gesture. The Ylissean backed off and allowed Azura to speak first, but it appeared the dancer's request was shared by both of them.

"You wouldn't mind pairing up in the next couple battles, would you?" Azura asked. " _Commander_ Corrin insisted she fight alongside your father and Commander Robin. Judging by our ulterior duties, it would behoove us to stay by their side."

"May my blade and your waters keep them from harm's way."


	15. Shepherds: Utmost Precision

Sumia and Felicia - Utmost Precision

* * *

Day 19, afternoon

* * *

Another day, another patrol, and another few miles of Valmese coastline and mainland liberated.

For most of the Shepherds, this was good news.

For Felicia and the others that had not been chosen to patrol the area yet, this meant nothing more than the usual tedious maintenance and upkeep.

Then again, a maid did what maids usually did, right? Though, this sort of life was getting boring, especially with her master and her sister having the duty of patrolling the dangerous territory they were embedded in.

Without her.

Wasn't she the more combat-oriented of the two? Why was Flora, the _actual_ maid, going into a combat zone, while Felicia was stuck with the other 'domestic' Shepherds and being nothing more than a glorified...

Maid.

The pink-haired tribalist let slip a sigh. Why was she complaining? After all, she _had_ sworn service to Lady Corrin. For more than a decade now, she and her sister had done what was expected of them. At first, the twins had no idea why their father had sent them away from the village. But now? Along with the silent honor of preserving the Ice Tribe, Felicia could not think of a better life than helping young Corrin as they all grew up together in that cold fortress they called home.

Not many retainers could call their liege one of their best friends, after all.

Sure, she often did more harm than good when it came to her deeds in the fortress. Sure, countless sets of cups and dishes had found themselves from the shelves to Felicia's hands to the floor and then to the trash. But in those small moments when Felicia saw Lady Corrin sip the tea she painstakingly prepared, setting the cup on her lap to properly repay her efforts with that radiant smile...

It was all worth it.

Someday, Corrin would let her out into the wilderness to accompany the combat sorties, but for now, Felicia would do the duty she swore to uphold.

Tea, specifically Chon'sin green, was what Lady Corrin had been enjoying lately, so the least Felicia could do was to prepare a nice cup or two for her undoubtedly tired and weary master. With the scouts just coming into the camp, the leaders wouldn't be far behind. With this in mind, Felicia tied on her apron and strode into the kitchen, ready to work.

This maid was on a mission.

* * *

Snowflake, the Pegasus that Sumia had found on the way to Ferox, named due to its affinity to Ferox's brisk weather, was recovering from the arrow wounds she had sustained during the Valmese Sea crossing. As such, the _Pegasus Knight_ , without a Pegasus to ride upon, had been re-delegated to an assistant cleric. With so many healers and hardly any injuries, Sumia rarely had to do anything pertaining to her role, instead focusing on the day-to-day chores like weapon maintenance, inventory check-ups, and cooking.

Especially cooking.

It had been during the Plegian war that Sumia had started cooking pies for then-Prince Chrom. As few and far between breaks were back then, she found the time and effort within herself to siphon a few ingredients from the pantry and present multiple pies for her captain, under the pretense that even _he_ , the then-middle child of House Ylisse, would appreciate a moment or two of respite.

And then Olivia came along, enrapturing Chrom's heart and subsequently wearing the ring that Sumia may or may not have dreamed would be around her finger one day.

The pies came to a halt soon after. With the war won and much bigger things _like his wedding_ rounding the horizon, Chrom didn't seem to notice.

Some days, she would just coast around Ylisse on Snowflake's back, enjoying the scenery, the light air, the freedom of peace.

And when she and her steed landed once more, Sumia would feel a desire deep inside to head to the kitchens. _Just one more_ , she would insist to herself, tying on the aprons that the palace chefs usually wore.

It wasn't that her pies were phenomenal, though no one had complained about them yet. It was more therapeutic than for actual culinary expression. Some people enjoyed a brisk spar to relax, others a few ales. Perhaps Sumia just enjoyed the smells of the kitchen because they reminded her of her eagerness to see Chrom's smile.

Maybe she just enjoyed making others smile. It was an innocent notion in itself.

To the chow hall it was, Sumia decided.

 _Someone_ had to be hungry after that patrol.

* * *

Felicia _saw_ nothing wrong with the tea when her work was through. Jakob on the other hand was currently in a state of limbo: all five of his senses were overwhelmed by the substance that Felicia had conjured deep within her black cauldron of a kettle.

"Woe is me," he moaned, before reaching to the heavens. "Gods, hear my cry! By all that is good and pure in this world, I beg thee that that foul concoction never reach milady's fair lips!"

"It doesn't even smell bad," Felicia retorted, sniffing the kettle and nodding at the neutral aroma.

The pink-haired maid nearly tripped over Jakob on the way out, giggling at the sight of the normally-taciturn butler now rendered incoherent.

"Alrighty! Lady Corrin must be really tired but she's probably planning in the war room! I'd better hurry in case she's thirsty!"

* * *

"Oh goodness," Sumia mumbled, rushing into the kitchen after being sidetracked, "I lost track of time..."

Pulling out the charred remains of a rhubarb pie, the knight winced in disgust after unsuccessfully trying to pierce the black shell of the ruined pastry with her knife.

"And here they come, too," she noted, watching the exhausted patrols heading into camp, greeting their friends with tired smiles.

Gazing back to the pie, Sumia took a more optimistic approach, deeming it possible to consume, were one to close their eyes and pretend it was something other than pie...

"There has to be someone that can't be _that_ picky," she hoped, carrying the tin and heading outside, looking for a stomach to feed, and hopefully an apathetic tongue that came with.

* * *

"We're making good progress; I think now's a good time to begin our advance," Robin declared, chalking out the surrounding areas on his map. Beside him sat Corrin and Chrom, Robin's chessboard sitting as an ornament atop the table they surrounded. Xander and Ryoma sat on the far end, an obvious distance between each other. Azura stood behind them, aloof as usual.

However, the tired leaders were only half-attentive towards Robin's debrief. For various reasons, the general consensus being hunger and fatigue, Robin was whistling to the wind.

"I'm a bit hungry," Corrin complained. "Can't this wait?"

"Likewise," Chrom added, holding his stomach in pain. "You know, for all the genius maneuvers you've orchestrated, putting Sully in charge of our meals instead of Peri or Cordelia is not going to be regarded as one of your bright moments. My stomach is not handling the abuse too kindly."

"This will honestly take five minutes at most," Robin groaned, looking to Ryoma and Xander for inspiration.

Both princes shrugged, gazes darting to each other and then nonchalantly drifting to the growing line outside the mess hall.

Robin followed their gaze outside his tent, letting out a sigh when he saw their ideal paradise.

"You too, huh..."

"My apologies, Commander. I find it hard to concentrate without proper sustenance, and with Sully in charge of meals... well..."

"Azura what about..." Robin pleaded, hoping there was at least one leader who was capable of staying still for just a few more minutes-

"Where'd she go? Oh."

The songstress was already in line for food, far out of earshot.

"That's our cue," Chrom whispered, rising alongside Corrin. A quick spell from Robin knocked them back onto their seats, the caster none too pleased with his board of leaders. Ryoma and Xander wisely stayed still, though it was an unspoken fact that they could overpower the tactician.

"Okay, I admit the logistics could use some revision, but please work with me for five minutes-"

"Lady Corrin? Are you in here? I have tea!"

Felicia burst in, grinning from ear to ear when she saw the tired Corrin amidst the group. Robin immediately got up to resist, but Corrin shut him up upon seeing the gods-sent objects in her hands.

"Felicia, can you wait for a few minutes and-"

"-set that right on the table?" the female commander interrupted, glaring at her counterpart sternly.

"O-of course!" Felicia nodded, batting away Robin's chess pieces much to his horror, setting the steaming kettle onto the polished wood board instead of on the table.

"...My chessboard is not a trivet!" Robin screamed, running over to his beloved board game and trying in vain to save it from the hot metal that rested atop its surface.

As Felicia handed teacups to each of the leaders except for Robin, Sumia burst in, the cremated pie still firmly within her grasp.

"Captain Chrom? It's been a while, and I thought-"

"...Sumia, if you could wait a few minutes until-"

"-We finish distributing this lovely pot of tea," Chrom interfered, also glaring at Robin now. "Ah, there we are. Go ahead and set the pie on..." Chrom glanced around, seeing the perfect place for such delicacies.

" Actually, just place it on the map," the Exalt waved nonchalantly. Robin on the other hand did not appreciate Chrom's orders in the slightest, rising up quickly.

"Wait! No-"

Startled at seeing Robin lurch suddenly, Sumia tripped over Felicia and onto Chrom, knocking over both the maid and the Exalt and landing face-to-face with the latter.

At the same time, the tea spilled out of Felicia's grip, splattering itself all over Robin's map, much to the tactician's horror.

Moving too slowly to stop the events unfolding, Robin could only watch as the tea flowed atop his map, smearing the ink and smudging whatever marks he had made over the past few days.

Meanwhile, Sumia found herself being cradled by Chrom, who was looking at his friend with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked, not particularly aware of the compromising situation he was currently stuck in.

"...Yeah!" Sumia stuttered, feigning wooziness if only to stay in Chrom's embrace just a little longer.

Felicia on the other hand looked at her handiwork in despair, tears falling from her eyes as the tea she had made dripped, a complete waste. Running outside, she was quickly chased down by Corrin, out of sight of the rest of the leaders.

Feeling something within him die, the fallen tactician closed his mouth and fell back onto his chair, shielding his sorrowful gaze with his hands.

"What the hell is wrong with this army?"


	16. Shepherds: Corrout

Chrom and Corrin - Corr-out!

* * *

Day 20, afternoon

* * *

Robin lounged in his tent, a map on the wall behind him bearing the painstaking work he had just re-completed; the Shepherd's next move was thoroughly re-planned out, and much more daring than Robin could dream of conjuring just a year ago.

Then again, the whole plan was fried when Sumia and Felicia launched a joint attack on his old map just a day ago. But alas, what was done was done, and with some help from Corrin and Chrom, Robin had recreated the map of Valm to the last detail, much to their relief.

The tactician couldn't help but smile at his 'dilemma.' Ever since the Nohrians and Hoshidans joined Ylisse's forces, he had been able to work more intricate and larger plans into motion. No more were the the Shepherds just some elite platoon force of soldiers. Now? He had a full host of able men and women ready to repel the tyrants of the world.

And slay a dragon, of course.

His co-conspirator in this tactical endeavor, Commander Corrin, was the subject of his latest string of thoughts. She was smarter than she let on, that much was obvious. Clearly, being locked in a tower for close to two decades with nothing but books, time, and instructors had done a _few_ good things for the Princess. Her knowledge of warfare, both on a macro and micro scale was exemplary, and gods, was she a good swordsman. Robin was having his ass handed to him 2-8 during their sparring sessions. Not only that, but she was also a good morale booster. Her optimism and her gentle childish nature made her not only a great friend but a great leader. Perhaps... surpassing Robin himself on that front.

And, she could turn into a dragon. Something Robin could not, for the life of him, hope to match in ability.

Robin's thoughts were interrupted as Chrom entered the tent, followed closely by Frederick and Jakob, Lady Corrin's butler.

 _Bitch_.

"Robin," Chrom greeted with a nod regarding his friend, before grabbing a few copies of the battle plans and making way to head out. Quickly, Robin stopped him, eyeing the Exalt in an odd display of quiet desperation.

"Could you grab Cor- Commander Corrin... for me?"

Chrom craned his head instantly and flashed the tactician a wry smile. Robin rolled his eyes but Chrom burrowed further into the void, flustering Robin to no end.

"Planning _movements_ of some sort?" Chrom challenged with a smirk.

It was well known among the Shepherds that Robin's charm, intellect, and overall personality made him a very likable person.

He was also single.

Inversely, his charm with certain ladies, while overwhelmingly in his favor, had not exactly been fruitful. At Chrom's remark, Jakob instantly grew wary and Robin made out the silhouette of a blade along his right sleeve.

"Don't worry Jakob, it's about tomorrow's resupply op. A couple games of chess and some plans, and you can have her back." The butler scoffed and retracted the blade, replacing it with his middle finger.

Chrom broke up the tension, blocking Robin of Jakob's sight with his own body.

"Ah, well. I can grab her for you." Chrom laughed as he exited, and Robin noticed Jakob flash a glare at him before he left.

"Dog."

"Ass," Robin replied, under his breath.

Anticipating his visitor within a couple minutes or so, Robin got to work arranging his chessboard. Having introduced her to the game just a few days ago, he was excited to see how well she'd learned and hopefully he would find himself in the midst of an actual opponent. He sighed as he thought of the mental arsenal of his peers regarding those interested in playing with him. Frederick was so-and-so, but he lacked the oversight to identify Robin's schemes until half his pieces were strategically taken.

Chrom was utter piss, and more often than not half their games ended with the Exalt slamming the board with his gauntlet and forcing Frederick to run in with a worried face. Lissa had no idea what the hell she was doing. Virion was actually amazing, but the idle chatter between moves... was less than ideal. Vaike... No.

Miriel took so damn long with her turns that Robin could have started another game with Chrom _and_ lose before she would move her first pawn.

So on and so forth the games went, until Robin settled with either himself or Lucina, who had a knack for insight and Robin's foul tricks. Not so much losing with grace, though.

Robin stopped his thoughts as he heard two voices outside. No, make that three. Chrom's attempted whispering was most obvious, followed by a chuckle from both him and... Jakob. Of course. And then the female... Corrin?

Corrin's 'are you sure?' confirmed such suspicion, but Robin would just have to ask her later.

There was a knock on the wall, and Robin got up.

"Yes, who is it?" he asked casually, already knowing the answer.

"Corrin?" Corrin answered hesitantly, fluttering her thumbs. Her head peaked past the door, checking the room before she entered.

"Ah, good to... see... you?" Robin slowed down, tilting his head at the unusual silence. He swore he heard laughing outside. The Princess smiled sheepishly, before noticing the silhouettes against Robin's doorway. Robin glared suspiciously at her, before he figured it out.

"Corrin-"

"Corr-out!" Corrin yelped, throwing a bucket of water onto Robin's face, cartwheeling out of his tent as Chrom high-fived her. Jakob stood in the background, his middle finger raised in salute.

Hobbling out of the tent with a snarl, he had the attention of the three who had plotted so deviously against him. Staring Corrin in her innocent red eyes, he vowed that instant to extinguish all manner of hope from them one day.

"You just started a war with the wrong tactician, Commander."

"Ah, is this a worthy adversary challenging my pranking stratagems? En garde, then, _Commander!_ "

But as he saw Corrin's _disarming_ smile alongside Chrom's and Jakob's, he decided that revenge was a dish best served cold.

Very, very cold, with a Fimbulvetr tome. In the middle of the night...

And when Corrin turned her contagious smile to Robin, he couldn't help but return it as he dripped all over the floor, already conjuring up a plan.


	17. Solidarity: All Sorts of Gains

Frederick and Hana - All Sorts of Gains

* * *

Day 21, early morning

* * *

Kazahana, Or Hana to her friends, woke up early amidst the cusp of dawn to begin her training. Polishing her katana religiously, she knelt by the river nearby and watched as the more zealous in the army woke up as well, eager/less than eager to better themselves as both soldiers and Shepherds.

For the Hoshidans, Rinkah and Subaki were already up, the former starting a fire for breakfast and the latter running up, down, and through the river with his newly-established partner, (or rival), Cordelia. Princess Hinoka was sparring with that Nohrian/Ylissean mage/swordsman again, and Prince Ryoma was going through ancient motions with his sacred katana, Raijinto.

For the Nohrians, The aforementioned mage was sparring, though Hana couldn't quite remember his name. Prince Xander was training with Exalt Chrom, and their yells and clanging of swords could be heard all the way from Hana's position. Prince Leo, oddly enough, was off sneaking into the kitchen.

 _Probably to prepare breakfast._

Hana didn't know too much about the Ylissans, but she would always notice the one knight running with full armor up and down the camp's perimeters, often holding water cans or a lance to further complicate his routine. Clearly, his age and fortitude showed that between the body of a warrior and the spirit of a warrior, that man had little struggle or pain to show, merely diligence and devotion towards his country and his king.

Sheathing her swords, she decided her training regimen had not been up to standards and put on her armor above her robes. Not really knowing at what pace and what distance she should run, she threw uncertainty to the wind and sprinted, her nimble steps leaving little sound even to the tents she past. Hana felt the wind sharply passing her ears, and she mustered more willpower and sprinted even harder, until she covered entire tents with merely two or three bounds. Suddenly, a blue shadow with powerful footsteps slowly crept past her until she saw the knight run by her, and she slowed down from shock.

 _How... I'm sprinting! He's wearing armor! And that lance certainly has to throw off his balance..._

Hana noticed as the knight ran past certain barrels, he would hoist his lance as to stab a target, and then relax it in his hands again. Upon closer inspection, she realized that he was stabbing tomatoes, so cleanly in fact that they did not bruise or collapse when they came into contact with his lance, the head being modified to not obliterate the produce outright. Squinting even as she ran, Hana noticed that 6 or 7 tomatoes were skewered on the haft, and judging by the time he'd been running they must have counted as lap markers for him. Quickly doing the math, a lap around the camp was about a mile or so.

 _No way am I letting that old man show me up!_

Hana sighed, desperately trying to pick up her pace as she hesitantly drew her right-hand katana as well. Quickly running alongside the river, she ran her blade along the surface of the water until a single droplet hung delicately along the gleaming edge. Being very steady with her arm-movements now, Hana wagered she could run a couple miles balancing a droplet of water on her sword. After all, she was the finest swordsman in Hoshido, as per her self-proclamation. Now it was time to prove it.

* * *

Frederick watched as the samurai who was sharing his routine sprinted deftly, holding her blade out as if to lunge. Using his keen vision and farsight, he could tell she was balancing a water droplet along her blade. Nodding in approval, Frederick decided he took a break for long enough and ran up to her.

"I see my training has inspired you to do the same," Frederick called in front of him, where Hana faltered but tried to outrun the knight.

"Non-s-sense!" She paused to take a deep breath before speaking again, "I merely decided that the finest swordsman in Hoshido should train hard and I have not been training hard enough!" Frederick chuckled, not complaining as he ran past her again.

"If that is the case, allow me to up the challenge. Hoshido has blessed us with many proud warriors. I have yet to see this one perform."

"And what right do you have to judge my w-worth?"

"I am the protector of Lord Chrom, and Ylisse's Captain of the Guard. Every recruit that guards my beloved country does so under my jurisdiction. Now, try to keep that droplet balanced as I intensify the training." Hana scoffed as it would be her luck for that inhuman fiend to notice her attempts of honing her craft. Suddenly, an arrow came flying at her and she instinctively slid under it, all the while keeping the droplet balanced on her blade.

"What the hell was that?!"

"It's training, Hoshidan. Relax, I won't aim to kill. Though it would deeply impress me if you could slice those arrows like Prince Ryoma can," Frederick hinted, notching another arrow as his steed rode outside her path.

 _Wh-How! He was just running a second ago. Where did he pull that bow and his horse from?!_

"Challenge accepted, old man!"

Hana maintained her brisk speed as Frederick let loose a shot from his bow. Hana angled her blade precisely, slicing the arrow in half lengthwise and causing the two ends to split around her before rolling into the grass. Frederick's eyebrows raised as the droplet remained clean on the blade.

"Hmph. You b-bore me! How about two at a time!" Hana challenged as she struggled to keep up speed with Frederick's horse.

"So be it!" Frederick notched two arrows this time, and Hana's focus slowed time to a halt as she slashed downwards, keeping the blade angled down as well, making efforts to do so with such speed that the momentum would keep the droplet still in place.

It did.

Even from Frederick's eyes, it looked as if her arms had not moved at all, but the arrows split in half by her feet made no mistake that she had cleanly avoided being skewered. And that damn water stuck on her blade like it was Gaius to a treat.

"So you think your skills could improve further, eh. Let's see how you like this!" Frederick hoisted his lance suddenly, disregarding his bow.

* * *

Robin awoke, only to see Hana running with her sword extended like a madman while Frederick was holding his bow and launching off arrows into her.

"What the hell is wrong with this army?"

Suddenly, Frederick dropped his bow, and instead threw his lance at her like a javelin...

...only for Hana to leap onto it, run along it like it was a solid bridge, leap off it again, and land onto Frederick's horse, all while keeping what appeared to be...

"No way in hell," Robin laughed as he noticed the sunlight reflecting off the single drop of water, still on her blade.

* * *

Frederick stopped, eyes wide in amazement as the swordsman came flying until she landed cleanly right behind his saddle, balancing precariously on her feet as the horse neighed in disapproval.

"How's that for Hoshidan pride?!" Hana exclaimed, dismounting with a backflip and sheathing her sword, with the droplet sliding off cleanly onto her index finger, which she pointed accusingly at Frederick.

"That was... I guess I will replace tomatoes with water droplets now," Frederick replied with a laugh. It was then they noticed how immensely tired they were, and with a nod of agreement headed to the chow hall.

Leo was inside, three or four tomatoes in his hands as he left just as they entered.

"Oh, Prince Leo, my apologies," Frederick exclaimed with a humble bow. Leo merely scoffed with a nod, and the knight rose.

"I see you are training as well, Lord Leo?" Hana questioned, looking at the tomatoes.

"Y-yes! Training!" Leo exclaimed, hiding the tomatoes in his robe, pretending to look for the tome he didn't have.

...

"Odd," Frederick wondered.

"I could smell it too," Hana confirmed.

"His breath definitely smelled of tomatoes," Frederick concluded.


	18. Solidarity: Buddy Seal

Leo and Lucina - Buddy Seal

* * *

Day 21, early morning

* * *

Not entirely ungrateful for the wake up call he had just received from Hana and Frederick, Robin donned his cloak and set his sights for his favorite blue-haired princess. Chrom's future daughter usually drilled on the outskirts of the camp and thinking that a good place as any to start looking, he made his way towards her impromptu training ground. It took but all of a minute to find her just finishing her morning routine, and she didn't seem to react to Robin's intrusion. Shoving an object into her hands, he greeted his previously-training friend with a mischievous smile. Looking at the object in her hands, Lucina's interest was immediately piqued.

"Is this... a Mastery-Class Seal? If I recall correctly, you tried to use one of these right before my Father's coronation... in this timeline, I mean. Pardon my... spying."

"It's quite alright. But... as far as your assumption goes, not quite," Robin clarified. "But it looks like a Mastery-Class Seal, which had me confused as to their true purpose. And before you ask, no, Commander Corrin doesn't know a thing about what these can, or _should_ , rather, do."

"But why would Corrin... Ah. So... these are Hoshidan or Nohrian in origin then?"

"Corrin thinks so," Robin explained. "They looked like the Mastery-Class Seals that I distributed to our more veteran-soldiers during the early stages of the Valmese invasion, but upon trying to use _these_ on others who I deemed ready, we didn't quite get the results we were expecting." Lucina tilted her head, curious as to what results Robin was alluding to.

"What... exactly do the Seals do? I have never had the opportunity to use such a device in my timeline, nor this one."

"It's..." Robin paused, trying to think of an appropriate word. "They're like some sort of training manual. You've looked into those skill books and arms scrolls in the armory, haven't you?"

"I have," Lucina nodded. "I experimented with the techniques shown in them and I think my form with lances and bows has improved considerably."

"The Seals work something like that," Robin explained. "Except instead of reading and learning... all the knowledge is just... _engraved_ into the user."

" _Engraved_?"

"So, let's use Lissa as an example. She's pretty handy with a staff because of how much we needed her during the Plegian war. But aside from bopping Plegians or Risen over the head with whatever staff she had on hand, she had no means to defend herself. Considering that our current foes are going to put up a much bigger fight than Plegia, not to mention the Risen still roaming about, I made the call to use one of our Mastery-Class Seals on her."

"Is that why she suddenly became handy with axes?"

"Yep. Figured I'd take a little weight off Lon'qu's shoulders and give her a means to defend herself. With all her experience as a front-line cleric, the Mastery-Class Seal unlocked her 'potential' - meaning her growing abilities as a cleric and a soldier in general. Once she used the Seal, she went from a simple cleric to someone who, despite her small frame, could haft around a Vaike-sized ax and throw it fifty feet into the air and take down a wyvern rider."

"Just in that instant? No training was needed?"

"Well," Robin clarified, "Lissa still needs practice with axes to get really good at using them, but as far as the lighter axes are concerned, I'm expecting good results from her and Lon'qu on the field."

"So how come it worked on Lissa but not on you?" Robin's face deflated from embarrassment, but he shrugged it off and just gave a slight grimace in return.

"Lissa saw constant action on the front-lines, but me... not so much. Being a tactician, I can't always be in the thick of things and I hate to say it, but my experience on the battlefield simply doesn't amount to that of Lissa's. Mastery-Class Seals only work on those that know combat like the back of their hand. I may be proficient with tomes and swords, but as far as raw experience goes, I simply didn't have enough to work with the Seal."

"Even after besting me in Ferox and taking down Gangrel's Plegian army, you still lack the experience that Lissa had?"

"Apparently," Robin shrugged. "It baffles me, but that's just how it is. You saw how Corrin kicked my ass when we first met. I _know_ my form and technique could use a bit more work before I try using the Seal again."

"...I see," Lucina pondered. "So seguing back to the object in my hands, what are you trying to accomplish?"

Robin chuckled, his plans for the day getting set into motion.

"Contrary to your opinion, the general consensus here is that you're one of our best swordsmen in the camp. Sure, your Father, Lon'qu, Ryoma, and a _very few_ others still have an edge over you, but like it or not, that's what I think as well."

"...Oh." Lucina stood there a minute, enjoying the subtle compliment before returning to the issue at hand.

"You said this was no Mastery-Class Seal though. Are you trying to ascertain its value by experimenting on me?"

"Not just you," Robin clarified. "Prince Leo, the Nohrian Mage Knight, concluded that this certain Seal, a 'Buddy' Seal as he coined, could only be used between two people."

"Two people?"

"I don't quite understand it too," Robin admitted. "But he theorized that if two people of similar experience used the Seal, or perhaps one person in proximity to another of similar experience used the Seal, we could elicit some curious results."

"So... you just want me to get this in close proximity to him?" Lucina asked, not really understanding her Commander's intent. Robin nodded, pointing at the blonde prince in the distance, just emerging from the chow tent.

"I need to know what these things do, but these 'Seals' don't work like our own, that's for sure. So I don't know, spar with him?"

* * *

The young prince of Nohr grinned mischievously as he went towards his tent, half a dozen tomatoes scattered from the pockets of his cloak to the roominess of his sleeves. Two were in his left hand, and his right hand clutched Brynhildr, the holy tome of Nohr. His ambitious haul was almost discovered by those meddling tryhards, Frederick and Hana, but through quick wit and ease of tongue, it was only natural that Leo escape unsuspecting. Well, lying that 'training with tomatoes' was more of a Frederick-esque hobby, but no one would bat an eye.

"Prince Leo, I heard you wish to train," a voice called from Leo's right. Flinching visibly, Leo sighed reluctantly and turned at whoever- Oh.

Princess Lucina stood behind him, a poor attempt at a genuine smile on her face. Leo wasn't sure whether this was just a farce or whether the Princess truly could not line her lips properly. Her right hand rested casually on the hilt of Awoken Falchion, while the left held her hip like she normally stood. Strapped to her belt was one of the Seals. Was she running experiments for Robin?

"Training? I believe you are mistaken," Leo replied confidently, to which Lucina's slight smile turned into a bitter scowl. To be honest, Leo did not mind training, but most of his true learning came from reading and watching, not from the actual physical practice (and disgusting sweat) of live combat.

"Tsk, you just told Master Frederick and Lady Hana that you were going to train! Wait a minute, are those... tomatoes? What could you possibly be doing with those if you're not training?"

 _Oh, I don't know, Eat them, maybe?_

Leo laughed nervously, waving it off as if tomatoes were the norm to carry around.

 _Shit, my cover is blown. Think think think!_

The perfectly oiled and maintained gears in Leo's head turned at maximum efficiency, cranking out a valid excuse in optimal time.

"Well, it's not really training, but you could call it that," Leo offered. "Hana and Frederick were using them as targets, and well... I guess target practice is training, I suppose."

"Fantastic!" Lucina exclaimed, drawing Falchion eagerly. "If that is the case, then I wish to train with you!" Leo paled, a genuine fear growing for his tomatoes. Would he ever get to eat them?

"I-uhh... Are you sure you wish to use your holy sword as a... vegetable cutter?" Lucina frowned as the joke flew over her head, and all she traced was another excuse to escape. Likewise, Leo felt disgusted in using his beloved tomatoes as a mere... training implement. He would rather eat them. Lucina thought otherwise.

"Allow me to be clear. I wish to train with you, and when I say with you, I mean I wish to spar." Leo noticed that she was unconsciously toying with the Seal on her hip the whole time, but even now, nothing had happened that was out of the norm.

Leo sighed as the thoughts of tomatoes were now all but gone, so he set the two in his hand down on a nearby barrel before opening up Brynhildr. Lucina shook her head, instead pointing at the unused blade at his side.

"Commander Corrin says even though you're a capable mage, your swordsmanship is what truly sets you above and beyond the Nohrians. I wish to see this myself."

"Capable..."

Leo made a quick mental note to curse Corrin's smallclothes with a burning spell tonight.

 _We'll see who's 'capable.'_

But the second part stung a little bit more. Swordsmanship? Leo gagged on his laugh, and silently cursed Corrin for spreading such rumors. Him? A swordsman? Truly she insisted on rubbing salt in the wound of their last duel. He sighed quietly as he remembered his beloved sister beating him relentless with a wooden stick, forcing Leo's innards inside out just like his cloak.

Hmph.

"I... She means to disgrace me! She knows I never use swords!" he cried, trying to get away from Lucina, a futile attempt as the swordsman blocked his path with crossed arms.

"You mean to say that your rumored skill with a sword is based on fallacy?" Leo frowned and pointed at the iceblade on his belt.

"Do you see this? It hasn't seen maintenance, let alone combat, since I got here," To prove his point, Leo tried drawing his sword, only for the rust on the blade causing it to get stuck about halfway out the sheath, "And I'm pretty sure I would do more harm beating you with this tome than I could swinging this blade."

Lucina rolled her eyes and drew Falchion, the smooth gliding of metal slightly unnerving Leo.

"Prove it!" Lucina exclaimed, eager to spar and getting quite annoyed that the prince would not draw.

"I can't! Corrin always teases me about my poor swordsmanship! I'm a spellcaster through and through, truly! She is merely disdainful of my talents and wishes for me to... embarrass myself..."

"Is that it?" Lucina asked curiously. Leo scoffed.

"What do you mean 'is that it?' She probably set you up, knowing that you like to spar with everyone, and she got you to think that I'm an actual swordsman. Tsk, I would've guessed she would insult my pride like that."

"Pride? I do not wish to harm your honor," Lucina stated with relative discomfort, "I only wish to improve my own skills. And what's the point of wielding a sword if you cannot swing it!" Leo laughed in response, waving around his tome.

"I have this, the holy tome of Nohr! What good is a sword when both my hands are taken?" Lucina considered it, but stood her ground.

"But, if you were to be set upon by an enemy at close range, what good is a tome?" Leo scoffed and surrounded himself with vines and branches, creating a barrier "Oh."

"On the other hand, what good is that blade if you are beset by archers or mages?" Leo retorted. The princess stopped, at a loss for words.

Suddenly, an idea struck Leo like a brick. Grinning madly, Lucina was caught off guard at the sudden change of heart.

"I guess we shall settle this ourselves. We shall train yet, Princess of Ylisse," Leo exclaimed. "Now give me Falchion!"

"Excuse me!?" Lucina yelled, unwilling to let go of her Father's sword. Leo sighed and tossed her Brynhildr, which she barely caught.

"Give me your sword, and I'll give you my tome. This will truly be a fair spar, if that's what you so desire." Leo grinned on the inside. _If I'm going to get embarrassed, then at least Corrin's buddy here will sink with me into a pool of mortification! Genius!_

Lucina appeared distraught, twirling her Falchion slowly, before handing it to Leo with a slight grimace.

"I'm not too sure... I haven't used a tome in... My whole life, really. Both my parents are not magic users, and sorcery has not really been taught to me..." Leo laughed, a plan already made.

"Then it will be a fair duel! My swordsmanship is on par with your magical proficiency, therefore it will be a true battle of combat intuition!" Leo's smile grinned as even though he was a shit-poor swordsman, he could definitely beat a first-time caster like Lucina. Especially with a tome as difficult as Brynhildr, who, by title alone, was only usable by him.

Likewise, Lucina thought the same. Falchion would only cut when held by a worthy heir to the Exalt. Of course, Leo, not even being of the same bloodline, would have much difficulty breaking her defense, let alone best her at her own game. Even without a sword, she was a swordsman. Disarmed combat was merely excellent training, despite the poor opponent. She would tire him out just by dodging his blade, at least by the time she would figure out how to... tome... stuff. She could just bash him with the tome, but that would defeat the purpose of learning.

Little did the two notice that the Seal by Lucina's hip started to glow.

* * *

Chrom and Robin looked in interest at the two, who were circling around each other uncertainly holding each other's weapon.

"What's Lucina doing with a tome?" Robin laughed. Lucina didn't notice but Brynhildr was upside down in her grip.

"And what does that boy think he's doing with Falchion?" Chrom joined in, clearly amused at Leo's poor form and footwork.

Deciding to initiate, seeing as it wasn't much mental effort to swing a sword, Leo sloppily lunged forward, which was easily sidestepped by Lucina. Having nothing better to do, she beat him over the head with Brynhildr, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Ow! You're supposed to cast spells with a tome, not use it as a club!"

Robin cracked up again, not sure who to root for.

Lucina stopped, feeling a strange coursing of power when she exerted effort with Brynhildr. Perhaps spells were cast by the mind, and channeled through the book! Lucina had always thought it was the other way around.

"Is that... I think I got it!"

"Huh?"

Leo on the other hand felt something much stranger; Phantasms of what appeared to be royalty across the ages. Dozens of warriors, all the way to a blue-haired prince, one of the first, it seemed, who bore a similar hairstyle and headband that the prince did. If Leo wasn't blonde, he would've sworn that this king bore a very uncanny resemblance to him.

"What in the hell is this?" Leo gasped, backing up from the phantoms which were seen only by him. Chrom and Robin looked at each other before laughing, the mage clearly delusional. Lucina did likewise, clearly not seeing what Leo saw. Was this the power of the Seal?

"I think I may know what those new toys of ours do now," Robin decided quietly.

 _Who..._

Leo thoughts flew at a mile a minute, the visions appearing as mirages in front of him as his blurry subconsciousness continued providing this incredible feedback. Watching the prince from before materialize right where his feet were going to be, Leo's form seemed to improve a hundredfold, his actions now being guided by the unwitting hero-king himself, and with a diving spin, sliced the air surrounding Lucina's neck as she backflipped away, at a loss for how Leo pulled off that maneuver.

"Horse dung, useless with a sword," Lucina muttered, rubbing her almost-eviscerated neck gingerly. Trying again with Bryndhildr, her fingers in her right hand were now tingling as if she lost blood flow to the digits, but she could tell that this was something far more powerful.

"Let's see if this works..."

Leo's eyes were focused not on Lucina, but on the people manifesting on the ground within him. Like he preferred, he was a visual learner. Not only that, but when he mimicked the royalty in front of him, it seemed to be that his body was being guided by an unknown power.

"Is the Falchion..." Leo started, before becoming lost in thought once again.

Seeing a new prince appear this time, and being guided by a force far more recent than the previous, Leon flew into the air at least ten feet and flipped forward with his blade outstretched, a whirling blur of black and blade as Lucina rolled out of the way. His impact with the ground met a hollow thud as the blade clanged harmlessly against the dirt, echoed closely by cursing from Lucina of some 'lying swordsman.' Chrom took a stronger feeling to the move, clearly interested in the fight now.

"Hey! That's... my thing?"

Leo stopped, noticing Chrom watching, and how similar he looked to the mirages...

"You're the one that taught me that," Leo called to Chrom."I _saw_ you do that move and suddenly I did it too... but how?"

Could it be, that whoever wielded the blade bore the strength of the heroes before him? That could explain the legacy behind Falchion, he wondered. Or perhaps... This had nothing to do with Falchion, but with his own aptitude for learning? Or...

Leo looked down at Lucina's hip, where the Seal was glowing quite vividly now. Meeting Lucina's gaze, they both realized that this fight was going to become much more intense.

"I think I know what those seals do now..." Lucina hypothesized aloud, in awe of seeing Chrom's own move being performed by someone who wasn't him or his daughter. After all, he was just a mage! That move took her father ages to perfect, and more so to teach to her!

Was he 'engraved' with Lucina's aptitude for swords? If so, would that make her aptitude for tomes...

Her left hand clutched Brynhildr as her right seemed to be outstretched, trying to cast. After ducking from another close-call with her blade, Lucina finally got some feedback, her fingers glowing with power.

'H-how... Un-Ah!" Lucina couldn't even feel her own hand anymore, a foreign feeling gripping her entire arm. With a shout, she somehow exerted that energy, causing a massive tree to sprout up right underneath Leo's feet. Both fighters and certainly both spectators were caught off guard, Leo not so nimbly back-flipping off the tree and stumbling on the landing, cursing all the while.

"Did I just..." Lucina said with excitement. She could pull off magic after all! And with a Holy tome of Nohr, was that even possible?

"Did she just..." Leo said with panic. That was his tome! No one could use it except for him! Was it something she did? Or did the tome pick a new favorite? Or did the Seal... give her his abilities?

"Did my daughter just..." Chrom said with shock. Since when could the warrior princess wield magic? Let alone something as powerful as that?

"Those seals the Nohrians brought... They are so different from our own." Robin theorized quickly. Even if no magic potential existed in Lucina's blood, here she was, casting spells out of one of the most powerful tomes in the army.

The Shepherds could always use more mages, Robin devised.

Chrom and Corrin were enough lords on the battlefield, anyway.

In a roar of frustration, and with no predecessors guiding him, Leo struck the tree Lucina created, cleaving clean through the trunk with a horizontal blow from Falchion. Chrom and Lucina held their breath as the blade visibly went through the tree, waiting for something to happen.

No cut was visible, and Chrom sighed in relief. Robin already knew this from before but never actually saw it in action: someone unworthy of using Falchion trying to strike something. It would appear as if there was a cut, but then nothing would happen. The only time the blade felt resistance was from another blade, so flesh would be as indiscernible as air to the unworthy hand.

By this time, several more people that were standing around started taking interest in the battle, including Corrin and Xander.

Leo sprung off the tree with a leaping strike, once again mirroring Chrom before barely missing Lucina's legs as he rolled into another series of rapid slashes.

"What the hell?" Corrin wondered in confusion, not exactly believing that Leo could pull off such impressive swordwork.

"The holy tome of Nohr, wieldable only to those that prove themselves righteous of its power..." Xander whispered, noticing who was holding Brynhildr with awe. Also, his brother seemed to develop exceptional skill with the blade, it seemed.

Hearing a huge snap behind them, Lucina and Leo turned to see that the tree Leo had just jumped off from had, thanks to the force from the jump, started to break where Leo had sliced. With a loud thump, the newly bisected tree lay on the ground.

"No way in hell," Lucina and Leo muttered simultaneously. Chrom hurried over to the tree, feeling the wood against his palm: It was as smooth a cut as if it had been sanded a thousand times by an expert craftsman. Only a cut from a worthy wielder of Falchion could have done that...

"Falchion is... Naga's tooth..." Leo whispered with reverence. Turning to Lucina, he held up Falchion, which was glowing a very faint but barely discernible purple in his hands.

"And only the descendants of Naga can wield it?" Lucina finished, uncertain now. "Or has it deemed you worthy, just as Bryndhilr has done for me?"

"Lord Leo," Chrom concluded, gesturing for the two Nohrian princes and Lucina to follow him, "I believe some research is in order. Those Seals seem to be quite the interesting devices."

* * *

Corrin walked up to Robin who still appeared awed, rubbing the tree's cut with a sense of admiration. The young man's face was lined with both shock and immense discovery.

"Can you believe it? Those Buddy Seals... as long as two soldiers are compatible and experienced, we can fill any role the army needs! Can you imagine how versatile we could be?" Robin announced, sensing his Co-Commander behind him.

"And I was just teasing when I told Lucina he was a poor sword," Corrin grumbled, feeling the cut as well against her palm. Sighing in contempt, she drew Yato, envying the clean incision that she could have never pulled off with her own sword. And here was her younger brother, invading her and Xander's realm of combat expertise oh so nonchalantly. "Ever the natural..."

"You know what? We can use another swordsman on the battlefield," Robin decided, drafting more battle plans for the upcoming fight in his head.

"He'll hate you for taking away his horse and magic from him," Corrin countered.

"I'm going to talk Leo into letting Lucina keep Brynhildr, as well."

"Ah, now you're really pushing it." Corrin teased. Her smirk never failed to be contagious, and Robin nodded along to her complaining.

"You know, perhaps we should try that out. I m-mean, the Buddy Seal, that is," he added quickly.

"Oh, you think you can run around with my skillset now that Leo is a better mage and swordsman than you?" Corrin smirked.

"If we use that Buddy-Class Seal, maybe you will at last be able to beat me at chess?" Robin grumbled.

"As if," the princess waved with a scoff. "Though, I am curious to see how long you'll last as a dragon," she retorted.

Robin chuckled, sitting atop the log to stare at Corrin's pouting face.

"About as long as you would without boots," Robin replied with a bow. "All the tacticians I know love their boots."

"Tsk, I think I'll wear your cloak when I'm Grandmaster of the Shepherds."

"And I think a Grandmaster wears boots."

"...I just want to wear your cloak."


	19. Solidarity: No Crowns Allowed

Lucina and Hinoka - No Crowns Allowed

* * *

Day 28, midday

* * *

Nohr had its fair variety of warriors, many of which Lucina had challenged and learned from their duels. However, it was just a matter of time before the Hoshidans joined in on the beat down that was Lucina's sword prowess.

Finishing up her individual training and recalled that Hoshidan monk, Azama, gesturing for her. Most of his insults flew over her head, but she remembered the specific detail of him asking whether she was the Crown Princess of Ylisse or not.

"I am," Lucina confirmed.

"Very well. I do not mean to disturb your time, as productive as I'm sure it is, but Lady Hinoka wishes to train with you."

"And she would not tell me this herself?"

Azama appeared offended at the remark, but the twin slits that were his opened eyes gave no further evidence of that.

"Er, she would, were she not preoccupied with another sparring partner. She only asked for your presence when she exhausted her current dummy."

"...Who is?"

"That Nohrian mage, Odin."

Lucina decided that she wouldn't mind the change in routine today, knowing that she'd be getting sword work in no matter her oppoenent. Hopefully, Hinoka would not disappoint.

* * *

"I preferred you when you used your katana," Hinoka grumbled under her panting, naginata at the low ready while the mage in front of her breathed heavily as well.

"T-The Chosen One - ahem- does not rely on mere physical prowess alone to inflict his f-fell fury!"

"I still preferred the katana." Hinoka scoffed. Odin gave a yell and fired off a Fimbulvetyr while simultaneously back flipping, launching off a second torrent of ice as his feet touched the ground. Hinoka ducked under the first wave of frost and deflected the second with the blade of her lance.

"You telegraph your moves so _plainly_ when you use magic," Hinoka complained, running in with a downward slash, forcing Odin to sidestep. She quickly altered her footwork, expertly handling her naginata with her legs as she cartwheeled towards him, while also delivering a rapid series of slashes with her blade as she fluidly transferred it back to her hands when she finished the maneuver. Tossing it into the air right as her feet hit the ground again, Hinoka leaped skyward and somersaulted with the blade, leaving large gashes in the sand. Odin, purely on the defensive, shouted again and rose into the air with power.

"Behold!"

Firing off five bolts of ice in rapid succession, Hinoka agilely ducked and weaved around the first three, deflected the fourth, but faltered as the last one struck her leg. Feeling her leg give out from the shock, Hinoka was helpless to see Odin unsheathe Mystletainn, landing from his brief levitation with a roll. A low slash with the back end of his blade knocked her over, leaving both of them panting in the sand.

"There. My blade."

"Tch," Hinoka sighed, the effects of the cold mostly gone. "The day I master magic is the day you need to come up with new tricks."

"Dragon's Vein counts, no?" Hinoka considered Odin's suggestion and nodded after a brief pause.

"It does, doesn't it? Well, I can't really use it offensively in the middle of combat. It's more of a strategic flow-disrupting manuever, more than a way to kill efficiently. Not to mention, you can use the Dragon Vein too, which does not make sense at all."

"Even though I was a Nohrian for three years, I am still an Ylissean at heart. It is a land of heroes! Heroes whose blood flows in mine. Likewise, your blood if blessed with those of Hoshidan heroes, no? Anyway, now that I know how to look for Dragon Veins, this continent is scattered with them. 'Tis an old battleground of the dragons, and they have left their marks for us mortals to find!"

"This is like the ninth time you have bragged about Ylisse to me. Not once have you explained how you can do the same stuff we can." Odin smiled sheepishly as he nodded.

"My true form is a swordsman by the name of Owain. I am the child of Lissa, one of the healers here. As she is the brother of Prince Chrom, the Divine Dragon's blood flows strong through my veins as well."

"Thanks for the history lesson," Hinoka marveled in sarcasm, interrupted in her thoughts by another swordsman entering the sparring arena. Odin, er Owain seemed to brighten up from his cheap victory, dashing towards the blue-haired princess.

"Ah, Lucina! I haven't really talked to you since we came back!" Lucina squinted at the strangely familiar cousin in front of her. Was that really Owain? Ah, that's right. He came with the Nohrians.

"Owain?"

"You are correct!"

"I understand the magic. It is impressive, even. But the clothes? I have to admit that is a little... superfluous."

Owain didn't even falter as he proudly flashed his gleaming chest.

"It's for the free flow of divine power when-" Hinoka silenced him, covering his torpedo nipples with her lance.

"Like I said, I liked you as a swordsman." Owain nodded sadly before admitting defeat.

"I'll... excuse myself. Farewell, Hinoka."

"Heh."

As Owain walked off, Hinoka suppressed a very struggled smile. Looking at Lucina, the two Princesses mirrored each other before finally giving in, the latter as surprised at her own reaction as she was with Owain.

"Are you Owain's-"

"No, I assure you our relationship is purely for sparring and ridicule," Hinoka assured.

"Well, I suppose I can offer you my blade to spar with, if you're still willing."

"I am. Allow me to just..." Hinoka's red eyes flashed as she channeled a pulse using her Dragon's Vein, placing a regenerative aura over the pit where they would fight.

"That's... The Divine Dragon's power!"

"In Hoshido and Nohr, we call it the Dragon's Vein. Royalty descended from the dragons themselves carry their bloodline through us. Those pure enough, like Corrin, can evidently transform into a dragon outright."

"So... as a Princess of Ylisse..."

"Hmm, you could channel it too. Your cousin could, so I have full faith you should be able to. Try it, and tell me how it goes. I could give you some pointers, if you have trouble. In the mean time, I have rested enough. At your ready!"

Hinoka watched as Lucina slowly drew Falchion, twirling it around with a flourish before resting the blade along her chin, parallel to the ground in her usual pose.

"I hope Owain has not spoiled you too much on Ylissean sword play, Lady Hinoka."

"Oh, it'll take a lot to impress me after seeing a seemingly simple Nohrian use our own weapons with such finesse. And please, I'm not a Lady when my lance is pointed at you. Come on then!"

Swiping upwards towards Lucina's face, Hinoka's naginata whistled sharply as it cut through the air by her ear.

Lucina leaped into the air, parrying Hinoka's upward thrust in flight while slicing downwards in a stabbing motion. The strike was deflected by Hinoka's gauntlet, slapping the blade away while at the same time using Lucina's momentum to shove her past. Almost instantly, Hinoka twirled the blade into Lucina's side, only for the princess to leap acrobatically over the horizontal strike, landing on her feet.

"I'll admit, you're certainly more limber than your cousin..."

Lucina charged forward, shifting her momentum quickly as she feinted into a reverse spin. Hinoka barely ducked under the strike and delivered five rapid lunges in an up-down-up-down-up pattern, which Lucina parried with a struggle as Hinoka's reach advantage forced Lucina into a defensive stance.

" _Astra_ technique... My mother taught me that, oh so long ago," Lucina said in admiration, recovering in the temporary ceasefire.

"My father taught me that," Hinoka replied grimly, twirling her staff before assuming a defensive pose.

Jumping skyward, Lucina prepared to execute her father's signature move. Just as she started flipping forward, Hinoka took the opportunity to lunge with her spear while keeping her body in the defensive stance. Their blades met in midair, and by the sheer strength of the force, Hinoka found herself leaning on her rear leg, as the front one collapsed onto its knees. Lucina on the other hand was kept in mid-air for a few seconds by the power of the blow. She was more surprised that the naginata didn't break.

"Whoa."

"That was a quite impressive block."

"Hey! That's enough you two, don't want you guys getting too fired up," Chrom called out, admiring his daughter's form. Ryoma stood beside him, taking notes of both warriors and thinking of which maneuvers to implement the next time he drew his blade. Nodding to Chrom, he made his way to the pit.

"Nice attempt, Hinoka. Allow me to demonstrate what Father taught us," Ryoma stated, drawing Raijinto with a solemn slowness. Lightning crackled at his hands as the Dawn's Fang sang in the samurai's grasp.

A few feet away, Falchion harmonized Raijinto's song as it too left her owner's sheath.

"Thanks for getting the pit nice and warmed up for us," Chrom called, while his daughter and the Hoshidan watched the spar.

"Bet you a bullion on Ryoma," Hinoka offered, climbing out of the pit.

"I would not want to take your money," Lucina smirked back.


	20. Solidarity: Intervention

Lon'qu and Camilla - Intervention

* * *

Day 35, morning

* * *

For the most part, Lon'qu didn't care much for his newfound comrades.

Half of them pissed him the hell off.

The other half didn't seem to regard his existence.

Of course, the Nohrians and Hoshidans and whatever else they were were not all bad, and a couple of them had taught Lon'qu a few aspects of swordsmanship he had not considered.

Thus, Lon'qu enjoyed sparring with the Nohrians and Hoshidans, just for the sole purpose of bettering himself. The side-effects of such camaraderie would have to be endured for the sake of his duty, it seemed.

It was on one of these days that the Feroxi swordsman was sparring with none other but Crown Prince Xander of Nohr. Compared to the Chon'sin's rapid slashes that focused on chipping away at the opponent's defenses before a critical strike would reveal itself, the broad twin blades of Siegfried parried precisely and forced Lon'qu aside with its sheer mass and accuracy.

One particular deflection caused Lon'qu's arm to jut outwards with an audible _pop_ , with the myrmidon immediately backing away from Xander's onslaught even as the paladin ceased his attack.

"Was that sound bone? Good heavens, we need to get that checked if that's the case," Xander lamented, quickly sheathing Siegfried and running over to Lon'qu who was just scowling and holding his wrist in apathy.

"J-just a sprain," the warrior muttered, walking off, "I'll be fine in the morning."

Expecting Lon'qu to reconsider, Xander stood there for a few seconds before realizing that Lon'qu was going to try muscling through a dislocated shoulder.

That probably wouldn't be wise.

"Now, that's nonsense," the prince insisted, calling over the medic on duty...

...Who happened to be Lon'qu's charge, Lissa. The princess skipped to her bodyguard and after a quick examination, let loose a snort-riddled laugh.

"And you call _me_ frail," the Ylissean taunted, leaving Lon'qu with pursed lips and an annoyed look plastered all over his face. Helpless as his arm was being prodded at by the cleric, the myrmidon looked to the paladin for reinforcement.

None would come unfortunately, as the silent plea for help flew over Xander's head.

"Seriously, you train all day just for your arm to pop out like a chicken wing! I'ma call you that from now on! Chicken Wing!"

"Perhaps Chrom will let you block Siegfried with your staff for your birthday," Lon'qu retorted. Lissa blew a raspberry and bopped him lightly on the nose with her staff.

"You've walked off with worse, you baby! Why do you need m-" Lon'qu put a hand over Lissa's gaping mouth to shut her up and with a deep sigh of defeat, pointed simply to his arm.

"Just make i-it quick, woman," Lon'qu stuttered, blushing from touching Lissa's mouth. His gynophobia was further established when he spaced his body as far away from Lissa as his arm would allow.

"Heh. You get bold enough to touch me and all of a sudden you're back to the woman-fearing self that you were," Lissa teased, letting her magic do its thing. Xander took in this information with relish.

"Ah, so that explains your aversion to the women around camp," the Prince guessed, Lissa nodding in confirmation.

"See! Us Ylisseans are just as weird as the rest of you guys! I mean... not like that, but Lon'qu has his quirks too!"

Lon'qu was having none of it.

"I stab people, not indulge in the company of women," the warrior complained, pointing dejectedly to his wrist and glaring at his charge. "Anytime now, wom- _Lissa_." The princess giggled at her name being mentioned, and bashed Lon'qu's bad wrist with her staff, causing him to yelp in pain. If Lon'qu's glare could not get any sharper, it broke such rules of physics and established a new boundary.

"What the -hngh!"

With another strike, significantly harder, Lon'qu fell over unconscious. However, the perpetrator was Camilla, who snuck up behind Lon'qu unaware due to his focus on Lissa.

"Such rudeness to my dear Lissa," Camilla cooed, causing Lissa to laugh even at her guardian's unconscious form. Mending his wrist, Lissa left with a smile after Camilla convinced her she would take care of the daring swordsman.

"Camilla... do be gentle. I don't want to get lectured about 'strange kidnappings' from the Commanders. Again," Xander warned. Camilla merely giggled, dragging Lon'qu's limp body behind her as she walked off.

"Oh, my dear brother, this man will learn to love a womanly caress in time."

* * *

Lon'qu came to tied up next to a bed, arm feeling great but also tied to the bedpost. Outside, he could see Shepherds walking about so he knew he was still in the camp. An attempt to yell for help led him to realize his mouth was also gagged, causing him to fume silently as he worked on his binds.

Rustling behind him, Camilla watched Lon'qu in curiosity before making her appearance apparent.

"Oooh, you're awake," Camilla whispered into Lon'qu's ears, causing the Feroxi to jolt and turn.

"Mmmhmh!" Lon'qu murmured underneath his gag, prompting Camilla to straddle the swordsman in a manner that would arouse the dead. Her wide, obscenely shapely hips nearly cut off bloodflow to Lon'qu's nethers had they not been so... stimulated. The myrmidon's biology was out of whack; half of it wanted the stimulus to continue while the other half just shut down outright and expected the worst.

"MMHMMMH!" Lon'qu screamed, thrashing under the weight of the crown princess.

"Oh, such a lively spirit," Camilla noted, reaching past Lon'qu's head to undo his gag, forcing her breasts into his chest. Lon'qu squirmed hard enough to move the bed, rocking it towards his body about half a foot.

"Such a powerful force," Camilla whispered lightly at point-blank, forcing Lon'qu to close his eyes even as the gag went undone.

"W-woman, I have no idea what you plan on doing, but I do not want any part of-Mmmht!" Fearing the worst, Lon'qu opened his eyes to see Camilla's, closed in immediate proximity to him.

What was worse, was her mouth.

Her lips.

On his.

"W-what the-" Lon'qu gasped, backing up as much as he could before banging his head on the bed post. Camilla laughed and wiped her lips slowly, impressed at the tenacity of Lon'qu's will. Or the sheer lack of Lon'qu arousal. Still straddling the swordsman's lap, Camilla

"I know what you desire, Lon'qu."

"Whatever you have in mind, you getting off and away is higher on the list- _Mmph_!"

This time, Camilla was a lot gentler with the kiss, but Lon'qu still thrashed around, shoving Camilla away. Tsking as she brought her hand to her now bleeding lip, Camilla's eyes darkened infinitely and Lon'qu began questioning his bodily functions.

"That's no way to treat a lady," Camilla spoke disappointingly.

"T-this is no way to treat a man! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Now now, Lon'qu, I've been playing fair. Can't a princess _play_ with her things every now and then?"

"What? N-no! There's only one princess I serve, Lady Camilla, and she would n-never do this!"

The fact that Camilla's eyes brightened up again seemed to make Lon'qu regret saying that.

"Should I bring her? Little Lissa saving her bodyguard from the evil lady?" Camilla asked temptingly, playing with Lon'qu's hair.

"Don't you dare lay hands on-" This time, Camilla's cleavage shut Lon'qu up, blocking out any form of sound escaping the thrashing swordsman's mouth.

"Oh, I won't. Besides, you'll be laying hands on Lissa, not me," Camilla whispered, smiling as she clapped three times, prompting Lissa to walk in the tent with a nervous smirk on her face.

* * *

"What the hell!?" Robin scowled, seeing Lon'qu straddled by Camilla against his will, while Lissa sat cross legged right next to them. Corrin walked in soon after, sharing Robin's displeased look.

"It's not my fault Robi- _Mmph_!" Camilla silenced Lon'qu with a fierce one-sided kiss, the swordsman to embarrassed and scared to even consider returning it.

"Sister? What is this?!" Corrin yelped, causing Camilla to turn with a slow smile. Behind her, Lon'qu's eyes pleaded for help.

"Care to join us, dear Sister? He has such an exotic taste!"

"..."

"..."

With that, Robin and Corrin closed the tent, leaving Lon'qu to his fate.

"What the hell is wrong with this army!?"


	21. Solidarity - Two they Fear

Corrin and Nowi - Two They Fear

* * *

Day 52, late afternoon

* * *

As per Robin's suggestion, Corrin would be pairing up with Nowi for the coming battle. Deciding to talk to the _Manakete_ as they were called (apparently Corrin was something else entirely) before dinner, Corrin went on her way to find the short and lively half-dragon.

* * *

Day 51, midnight

* * *

"Oh don't worry," Robin assured. "She can turn into a dragon like you! Except uh... Nowi actually looks more... dragon-ish. Is that a thing? I guess. You don't look to dragon-ish, no offense."

"Anything else?" Corrin asked, not entirely sure what a dragon looked like, given she had not seen herself in her dragon form either.

"She looks like a child, acts like a child, and likes to set the wood line on fire."

"Got it. I'll find her tomorrow?"

Robin shrugged 'Sure' and she went straight to bed, not bothering to consider any potential wrenches in the plan.

* * *

Day 52, late afternoon

* * *

After a long extensive search, Corrin smiled as Nowi greeted her, mouth full of food.

"So, Robby says we're pairin' up tomorrow! That's so cool! I haven't seen another Manakete since well, forever!"

"Oh, I'm not a manakete, as far as I am aware," Corrin explained. "Robin says I differ from you because of my many strange features when I transform. But yes, I use a dragonstone the same way you would."

"Same difference!"

"...Oh."

Nowi sat on a tree stump for a while, wondering what fun times she could enact with not one but two of her kind at the ready.

Corrin recognized that look, seeing it so many times on Elise's face that she already knew what she was in for before Nowi opened her mouth.

"Wanna scare Gregor? Ya know, in _dragon_ form?"

"Who now?" Corrin asked, smiling at the thought of a double dragon attack.

W-wait. She was supposed to be a leader! What kind of leader...

Didn't have lighten up every once in a while?

Okay, just this once, she would play with Nowi. Gesturing for her companion to continue, Corrin listened in.

"He's this big ol' guy who saved me from the Plegians! Talks funny, smells funny, y'know, the usual disgruntled mercenary! He'll be fine, it's not like we're setting him on fire or anything..."

"I hope not," Corrin winced, but slowly contorted it to a suppressed smile. After all, where was the harm in a little harmless fun?

* * *

Day 52, night

* * *

"Get off me!"

Nowi's dragon-voice echoed shrilly in the night sky while the thoroughly-singed Gregor hung onto her neck like it was a branch suspending him from falling to the ground.

A couple hundred feet off the ground.

"Ha ha! You see Commander Corrin, when hold dragon like axe, enemy will never be to shoot you with arrow for fear of hitting Gregor!"

Corrin couldn't fly, so she was helpless to watch from the ground.

Also on the ground was the remainder of Gregor's not so humble abode, which was the setting of the previous segment of shenanigans. Half of Gregor's tent was ablaze and the other half that wasn't ash or slag was drenched with Corrin's limited dragon powers over water. This event was merely the prelude of the current spectacle that the entire camp was currently staring at right now, with various emotions.

The original plan was to combine their breaths to steam up the tent, but Nowi went all out and incinerated clean through the walls of the mercenary's home. Corrin, ever the prodigious newcomer, had no idea she could even use a breath ability, spitting weak jets of water to put out the fire, only succeeding in drenching everything that wasn't already incinerated.

When Robin exited his tent to grab dinner, he saw three things that made him regret pairing up his two dragons.

1\. Nowi had Gregor choking the life out of her dragon form, breathing fire into the air like some possessed firework.

2\. Corrin was in dragon form, stamping out what looked to be the remains of Gregor's tent with her claws, not really doing much except getting mud all over everything.

3\. The wood line was once again ablaze.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with this army?"


	22. Solidarity - Six Feet Under

Corrin and Lissa: Six Feet Under

* * *

Day 52, Evening

* * *

The Princess of Ylisse sat in the medical tent, not too thrilled at the latest report. Gregor had burns on his ears and neck while Nowi was feeling incredibly dizzy from her rodeo a few minutes ago. Corrin on the other hand stood politely by the doorway, hands atop another and resting against her thighs as though she were attempting to be inconspicuous.

"Who's brilliant idea was it to turn into dragons and use your breaths... Indoors?"

"That would be me," Corrin admitted. "Though... I can't use a dragon breath. That bit was Nowi's fault entirely."

Lissa's eye twitched in confusion; her preconceptions of Corrin clearly not adding up to her recent display of... _potential fun_.

"W-w-wait. Commander/Princess Corrin orchestrated this? This has Nowi's stench written all over it! Are you sure?" The Nohrian nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you doubt my capability to ensue mischief?"

"Sorry, it's just... When you and Robin are talking boring stuff in the war tent... I honestly didn't expect the same Commander to be willing to pull funny pranks!" Lissa smiled sheepishly, still attending to Gregor's neck with her staff.

"Oh, if we're going to be talking about pranks, I'm afraid even with my prior experience, you would have me beat, Princess Elisabeth-"

"Eek! Don't say that name around everyone!" Lissa shrieked, covering Gregor's ears.

"What are you of speaking?" Gregor asked incoherently, not getting a response and fading back into his drowsy state.

Corrin received the mental memo and just smiled at herself, mirroring the Ylissean princess' glare. Lissa reminded Corrin of an Elise in quite a few ways; She even looked and sounded similar to the sprightly girl. Still, Lissa seemed to be a loose cannon, as far as Robin's stories were concerned.

"Just how old are you, Princess _Kamui_?"

"Oh, that's how we're going to do things? Using my birth name because I used yours? 19," Corrin opened her mouth to add in a few words, but decided she would be the bigger person. Lissa seemed to appreciate that and dropped any playful hostility and continued the conversation.

"Wow! Chrom's 21 now, and I'm 18. Most of the Shepherds are within that ballpark, except these two here."

"I'm guessing 12 and 40?" Corrin attempted, prompting Lissa to laugh at her slight miscalculation.

"Try 52 and 1,000."

"Manaketes, huh," Corrin thought aloud. Lissa scratched her chin thoughtfully before letting out a grin, small enough that Corrin grimaced in anticipation.

"I'm kinda bored... Your prank was a good one, just on the wrong person."

"I dunno, I just watched as Nowi set the camp on fire and injure two people thanks to me."

"Oh, we won't be hurting anyon-"

"That's exactly what Nowi said," Corrin complained with a pout.

"Oh c'mon! I know just who to prank. Trust me, he won't even see it coming."

"Chrom?"

"No, dummy, Robin! He's always so keen with his books and his Commander stuff and his chess thingy that he barely steps outside unless it's time to eat or march or poop!"

"I could've gone without hearing the last part," Corrin stated flatly. "I am fairly certain he socialized a fair amount."

"Ah whatever! It's always great! One time, I stuck a frog in his shirt while giving him a massage-"

"You gave Robin a massage?" Corrin asked skeptically. Massages were usually done between husband and wife in Nohr. At least... the books said so. Lissa didn't quite catch on to her naive question and continued.

"Yep! Healer's job! It's fun watching all the 'big tough warriors' just melt when you find the right knots to burrow your hands into!"

Corrin grimaced at the imagery, and made a mental note not to strain her muscles anytime soon. Or at least have Felicia handle the therapy while she stayed clear of Lissa's path.

"And one time, I put elixir in his smallcl-"

"Th-that's enough. Just tell me what we're going to do that doesn't involve massaging his knots or... you know."

"Ooh! Someone's excited! Well, you know how he never leaves his tent?"

* * *

Robin took Cordelia and Subaki's reports with a nod, checking just how many of Gregor's things were lost in the fire. Groaning in frustration, he started to regret bringing some of the more... _curious_ individuals into the Shepherds. Corrin was just the start, it seemed. Felicia broke literally everything, Jakob called everyone a bitch or an asshole, and he desperately needed to restock on tomatoes for the mess hall because some unknown individual would sneak off eating them! Disgusting creature...

Anyway, Robin was just about done for the day so he, like usual, was going to be the last to eat dinner. Walking inside the tent, the subtle aroma of soup perked Robin's tired senses. If that wasn't enough, a familiar head of orange hair certainly helped.

"Sup Bubbles, what can I getcha?" Gaius stood behind the food, which assured Robin that he was about to eat well, at least when it came to rations. Well, he was last anyway. It couldn't matter too much.

"Still out of tomatoes?"

"Mhm."

"Well, I'll see you around, Gaius."

"Gotcha Bubbles."

Robin sat down at the closest table, savoring the vegetable soup and rice with utmost exhaustion. Before he knew it, his plate was empty, the moon was out, and his stomach was full, so he made his way back to his tent.

"C'mon, let's get out of here!"

He pretended he didn't just see a familiar pair of pigtails and another unknown figure dance in the twilight by his tent, giggling and running off, so he walked back to his tent cautiously, expecting a prank.

The tent seemed to be fine, aside from a giant string dangling above his rug. The dirt floor seemed to be a little unsettled but that was probably just because of the two girls running around in his tent scrambling to get him.

"Amateurs," Robin scoffed, stepping over the obvious tripwire that was connected to a bucket of what looked like water.

" _Aha_ \- oh gods damn it all..."

Success turned into defeat as the carpet Robin had just stepped over turned out to cover a giant hole in his dirt floor, causing the rug to cave in and leaving Robin to find himself roughly six feet below where he should have been. Judging by the noise of his fall and his defeated sigh, he could guess the laughing outside and the high-five slap belonged to Lissa and her friend.

"It could be worse," Robin decided. He was simply too tired to care, and tried to fall asleep in the hole rather than pull himself up. "Lissa! Can you grab my pillow from my bed and toss it down here?"

"Sure thing Robin! Oops! Watch out for that," Lissa gestured behind her pointing at the tripwire. Robin felt a pillow hit his face and he gladly went to bed half upright.

At least, before a yelp and a dropping sound was heard, accompanied by a splash and a groan.

"Nice," he called above."

"Whatever, loser." He heard a raspberry and a 'C'mon!' as the two pranksters left.

A couple minutes later, Robin heard the tent door open and he stirred awake, only to remember that he was still subterranean.

"Robin, are you in here?"

"I'm digging for treasure," Robin greeted sarcastically to his guest, still unknown. "How may I help you?"

"It's me, Corrin."

The guilt in her voice said it all.

"Ah, so you were Lissa's accomplice. Congratulations on picking the right friends today," Robin greeted less than tastefully. First off, she blows up Gregor's tent, and now she sticks him in the ground?

"I was wondering how she dug a hole this big in 15 minutes."

He heard the Princess laugh nervously as she twiddled her thumbs, looking for a rope.

"There's one in the cabinet, next to my bed."

"Right." A few seconds later, the rope hit his head accompanied by a _thwack_ as Robin groaned softly, too deft to be heard. He went back to sleep.

"Aren't you going to get out now?" Corrin asked.

"I'd rather not. I'm too tired. Maybe tomorrow."

"I'll see to it your tent and Gregor's are all neat by tomorrow morning," Corrin offered in apology.

"Don't bother. I'll do it."

"But, I'm the one who did it!"

Robin coughed with exhaustion before sinking even deeper into his pit.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. You also ruined one of my tents today and I had to adapt the system for housing. If you want to pay me back, then just... Be more strategic with your deeds."

"I'll prank Lissa right away."

"I knew making you Commander was a wise decision."


	23. Solidarity: My Life for Loyalty

Cordelia and Flora - My Life for Loyalty

* * *

Day 40, midday

* * *

It had been little more than a month since the Shepherds received their Hoshidan and Nohrian allies, and Cordelia had it set to personally get to know (in a polite and totally non-creepy sense) all the new Shepherds. Then again, her personality and abusive relationship with perfection distanced herself from the majority of the army in the first place, so she went to the roster in hopes that she could learn some more. Considering that the camp was always on the move to avoid being caught by Valmese scouts, things were still hectic, leaving Cordelia very little time to actually commit to her off-objective goal.

Finally, a time came when the period between supply runs and armory inventories left a gap long enough for Cordelia to allot a few hours to reading the roster. Handing Robin a clipboard of her inventory reports, the Pegasus Knight stayed in place while the tactician hummed unaware and set out to the blacksmiths himself to requisition the supplies needed. Pausing at the door, he turned back to the anxious woman.

"Looks like you're done for the day, Cordy. Feel free to relax for once, yeah?"

"Of course! I mean... will do, sir."

Robin walked out, leaving Cordelia all by herself in the tent...

Sneaking the roster in all its incomplete glory out of its chest, Cordelia found what she was looking for and sat down, closing the tent door behind her. Opening the roster, the Pegasus Knight began her examination with both curiosity and eager anticipation.

"So these are all our new soldiers..." Cordelia went back, forth, and over the list a couple more times, noticing how the current Shepherd roster had nearly tripled in size. All of the names were unfamiliar to her, but their origins and backstories seemed normal enough. Coming to a stop at a familiar name, the scarlet-haired knight winced.

 **"Designation Y017: Cordelia, Pegasus Knight**

 **Birthday: July 7th**

 **Preferred Weapon/Role: During the Plegian War, Cordelia was an experimental Pegasus Knight that also utilized magic alongside lances. More to follow once a proper interview is done.**

 **[Commander Corrin's Note] She seems interesting! Robin is jotting down the names and a brief summary for the soldiers we haven't got to yet in the roster, so when the time comes, they'll** **already have a page ready for them! All that we need by then is an interview, and given our time, that probably won't be happening for a while. And by the time we get to everyone, we'd probably know all about them at that point! Still, I'm set to completing this task even if Robin doesn't have time for it, so I'm gonna handle this roster business myself!"**

Cordelia noticed a shift in ink density between these lines, signifying that Corrin had recently put down her note while Robin's words were much earlier in comparison.

 **"[Commander Robin's Note] Effectively proficient with swords, lances, axes, bows, magic, and staves, Cordelia is, without a doubt, one of the most versatile members of the Shepherds, easily adaptable to anything the mission may require.**

 **The last Pegasus Knight, her entire regiment was wiped out during the Plegian invasion, with Cordelia's superiors securing an escape for her as she relayed vital information to then-Prince Chrom. Ever since, she's been an official Shepherd, though by no means was her experience any less than what was expected of her.**

 **The Shepherd most prone to sighing..."**

"That can't be right..."

Reaching for the quill by the study desk, Cordelia prepared to modify the words before reconsidering the truth behind the statement and, with a sigh, continued to read.

 **While it may look like her head is in the clouds sometimes, don't confuse that state for her being off-guard. Whether she is reminiscing of her days before the Shepherds, or perhaps a specific person, it would be wise not to press the matter further*.**

 ***Personal experience: Robin."**

"I can't quite get over Chrom being married," Cordelia admitted, taking the mental note to tone things down when in close proximity to the ground the Exalt walked on. Turning to another page, Cordelia began reading again.

 **"Designation N000: Corrin, Princess of Nohr**

 **Sub-designation H000: Kamui, Princess of Hoshido...** whoa. How does that even work?

 **Birthday: December 9th, December 19th (Kamui)."**

Underneath, Robin scrawled a happy face with the words 'Happy Belated 19th Birthday Corrin!' on the page, leaving Cordelia smiling at the not-so-subtle gesture. Shaking off her grin, she continued reading.

 **"Preferred Weapon/Role: Swordsman, Pointman, Field Commander. Wields the Yatogami, to phenomenal effect. Dragonstone can be used to hold off an area for a few minutes at a time. As Commander, she will give orders on the fly as well.** _And good ones at that. Corrin is truly remarkable for one so... green._

 **[Commander Robin's Note] From what I've seen, she gives Chrom and Lucina a run for their money as far as swordsmanship is concerned. Once preliminary sparring is complete, will revise personally.**

 **[Continuation, Day 28: Aside from both her elder brothers, Corrin is one of our better swordsmen skill-wise. Lon'qu, Chrom, Lucina and Say'ri can all best Corrin more often than not, but they can't shift into a dragon or match her in other areas like magic.]**

 **Horribly naive,** **but has a good heart and a kind spirit. Only just now experiencing the real world, from what I've heard.**

 **[Subtext] After this is where I'll probably insert the soldier's abilities, quirks, et cetera. But for now, I'm liking this format but once I start my interviews and have more to work with from everyone, then I can expand as required. For Corrin, it will probably go along the lines of: Part Dragon, can utilize a Manakete/Taguel-like shifting ability in combat, using a Dragonstone. Most likely to develop an understanding of things on the first try.**

 **[Edit: Now that we've gotten a couple more people in the roster, I can finally finish up Corrin's entry. Hopefully, she doesn't mind...**

 **Obviously, she has the ability to turn into a dragon in the same manner as a manakete. However, her form, abilities, and tendancies in that form differ vastly from Nowi. Also, Corrin is still a swordsman and has also shown promising potential in magic combat with tomes, scrolls, staves, and rods. This goes hand in hand with her remarkable tendency to show affinity to tasks she doesn't know a thing about on her first try. Azura tossed her in the river one day and all of a sudden Corrin went from sinking like a rock to now being one of our fastest swimmers. Whether this talent is due to an incredible learning aptitude or something else entirely is yet to be determined. However, while she isn't exactly prodigious like Cordelia-**

Ugh. There are goes again with that _word._

 **...Cordelia... she is no doubt a quick learner at the very least and I'd be a fool to not take advantage of that. Along with her amazing understanding of tactics and combat that she'd acquired at a young age, she's adapting to our strategies well and she's clear on the path to becoming my equal or even surpassing me in intuitive poise.**

 **Still hates shoes as of Day 28.**

 **Wow. I seem to have been carried away with describing my fellow Commander's proclivities.].**

 _Robin... is that admiration I sense? I support it!_

Here, the ink was lighter, signifying that Corrin had written down her note much earlier than Robin's segment.

 **[Commander Corrin's Note] Okay, so maybe I am naive, and slightly proficient at learning... But I am getting better by the minute! Just you wait! And if this is the real world, then this is so much better than all of the books I've read alone in that fortress. Xander and Ryoma are much better swordsmen than me, though. I'm not too sure if Robin wants to embarrass everyone by putting them against my humble self. But if it means I can prove my loyalty to all of you, then I'll do it. I'll gladly fight for all of you, and if I have to fight some of you in the process, then we'll both get better!"**

The knight laughed, glad she finally had the opportunity to understand her new commander better. Of course, it didn't help that Corrin was younger than her by a couple years, but all things aside, the Nohrian princess was doing a wonderful job.

 _Still..._

"I... If people are going to accept the idea that I'm the token 'prodigy,' then I'll just have to prove them right... With Corrin setting the bar high as a newcomer, we'll see who has the greater potential! My sisters mocked that I was a prodigy, but above that, they _believed_ in that lie! I will not let them down... It matters not if she is part dragon or full dragon and royalty from two countries! *sigh* I'll show them! Anything... For _Chrom-_

...what am I saying? He's married..."

Shaking her head, the knight continued turning pages, scanning the portraits for a certain prince.

* * *

 **"Designation: Y001 - Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse and Ruler of the Halidom**

 **Birthday: May 27**

 **Significant Other: Queen Olivia of Ylisse..."**

 _Focus Cordelia! You just have to accept it! Just keep reading!_

 **"Next of Kin: Princess Lucina (both present and future) and Prince Lazward (now goes by Prince Inigo)***

 **Proficient Weapon(s): May or may not be the rightful wielder of the Falchion. Commander Robin claims that his sparring sessions with Chrom have ended in a 19-1 deficit, Chrom's favor, so at the very least, he can swing a sword without poking his eye out. Is a nasty shot with a javelin, if we can find ones suitable for him to equip without hampering his speed.**

 **Suitable Role(s): As unorthodox as it is for the ruler of a kingdom to be throwing himself into the front lines, this is where our Exalt belongs. His skill with a blade will keep him in the heart of things for extended amounts of time, and even then, he has other soldiers at his aid to protect their Exalt. Until further notice, Chrom will lead our charges on foot, at least for the Ylisseans.**

 **[Commander Robin's Note] My most trusted friend since he found me in that field. He is brash and thinks more often with his sword than his head. But it's a keen sword and a loyal head that I have the honor of fighting beside.**

 **...Asides from him breaking nearly everything in sight when he gets mad, that is."**

 _Does he really? Come to think of it, yeah! He's always hitting things like a child..._

 **"[Commander Corrin's Note] His puns are unbearable and unending. I have been in Ylisse for three days, yet Robin claims that everything that rhymes with the Exalt's name in this whole kingdom is no doubt replaced with Chrom's moniker. Do the sick Ylisseans get administered tonic? Nay, for they have c _hromic_. Do they embalm their dead? No, for their deceased are _emchromed_ instead. Gods help us. I have doomed Hoshido and Nohr both."**

 _I remember this! Back when I was in training, Captain Phila had a running joke that the first to 'Chromplete' the obstacle course would get a prize! Did Chrom come up with this?_

 **"[Chrommander Chrom's Note] So, this is a side note, but I was thinking of my son just now. Why not combine Lazward and Inigo? I'll figure out a name somehow... Laslow perhaps? Ah, nothing serious. I'll Chrome up with something.**

 ***It's Laslow now. Prince Laslow of Ylisse, Retainer to Crown Prince Xander.**

"Interesting," Cordelia remarked, going back a few pages and continuing her reading.

* * *

 **"N001: a designation, for lack of a better term, as far as the roster is concerned."**

 _Ah, so the 'N,' 'Y,' or 'H' signifies your country of origin. Back when I was just '017,' we didn't need a country-of-origin prefix. Now Y017 makes a lot more sense!_

 **"Jakob, head butler to Princess Corrin.**

 **Birthday: December 3**

 **Proficient Weapon(s): Throwing daggers and a healing staff. Can wield a sword and lance to a fixed degree, no doubt to previous training in those weapons.**

 **Suitable Role(s): Combat support. Perhaps not as a front-line unit, but something right behind it. His daggers can attack from a hefty range and his proficiency in healing means he can keep our knights and cavalry in optimal shape. If required, he may be able to reclassify to a cavalier himself, if the need for more arise.**

 **[Commander Robin's Note] Despite being a butler, he hates mornings just as much as everyone else combined. But despite this, his loyalty to Princess Corrin is second-to-none. He may be... a bit _scalding_ to others, but if what she claims is true, then Jakob is as true an ally to us all, as long as we prove allies to Corrin.**

 **[Commander Corrin's Note] Okay, maybe he is a bit _rough_ around the edges, but he's a really dependable and caring person. His quality of work is top-notch, no matter the task I ask of him. And even if I don't ask him, if he sees it necessary or beneficent to our cause, he'll do it without question. One time, he polished up the silver in the Northern Fortress so intensely, I woke up thinking it was already midday because of how bright it was! Oh, and if any of you reading this want a mean cup of tea, then by my absolute authority as Commander of this army, seek Jakob out first! My only suggestion is to embrace the euphoria that comes after.** **.."**

 _He does make such wonderful tea. I'll have to ask him for pointers, if he'd mind-_

A shadow loomed over Cordelia's head, accompanied by a brisk chill. Behind her stood a young, rather serious-looking maid with ice-blue hair and a freezing-cold aura.

"Can you repeat that, milady?" she asked, no emotion making itself evident. Cordelia hesitated, but repeated the last few words on the roster page.

"His tea is really good?" The maid frowned and shook her head. Her composure turned a bit towards the warmer side, and Cordelia in turn relaxed.

"No, no, sorry... the part about him hating mornings!" The Ylissean nodded and paraphrased the summary Robin wrote.

"Well, according to our roster, it says that Jakob hates mornings." The maid stared off with confused thoughts before craning her head again.

"That can't be right... How do you know this roster is valid anyway?"

"Well," Cordelia began, thumbing over the roster nonchalantly, "Robin and Corrin, being our Commanders, are still personally interviewing each member of the army- if they haven't already, and they write down said information in the roster. And seeing that we are all strangers to each other, either they derived this information themselves through analysis (trust me, Robin in particular is really damn good at it) or the party in question just tells the truth outright."

"Ah," the maid sighed. "That must be why they called me a few weeks ago, then?"

"Correct," Cordelia nodded.

"But where could he have gotten that Jakob hates mornings? He's up before anyone else and personally patrols the Northern Fortress well before dawn! Not to mention that he waits patiently at Lady Corrin's door for hours before the sun rises... _just_ to say good morning the moment she stirs! He refuses my- _our_ help even though it's not even his job, but ours!" Cordelia noticed the wavering in her voice and smirked.

"It sounds to me that it's not the fact that he ignores your assistance that offends you. Are his efforts in vain? Or am I sensing admiration in his actions?" Cordelia asked daringly.

"It's admi- Gah! It's none of your business!" The maid replied harshly.

"What's he like?" Cordelia asked innocently, opening up the roster to Jakob's page and thumbing the portrait casually, keeping the book out of reach from the helpless maid.

"S-stop it! It is unprofessional for you Ylisseans to transport us up in your world and mock our personal lives!" Cordelia winced as her sharp words were accompanied by a sudden drop in the room's temperature.

"Uh-oh," She whispered, cowering behind her chair as the maid fumed. Suddenly, the maid relaxed and outstretched her hand.

"S-sorry... that was unbecoming of me. My name is Flora of the Ice Tribe. Servant to Princess Corrin, along with my younger sister Felicia. Seeing that the Commanders interviewed me quite a while ago, would it be safe to assume that I have a segment dedicated to myself or my sister, perhaps?"

Cordelia relaxed slightly, shaking Flora's hand with a clammy wrist and nervously flipping the pages until she found the portrait of the blue-haired maid.

 **"Designation N003: Flora, assistant maid to Lady Corrin**

 **Birthday: February 19th.**

 **Next of Kin: Felicia, her younger sister**

 **Proficient Weapons: Like Felicia, Flora is skilled with throwing knives but can also manipulate the water in the air to create rapid changes of temperature in the form of ice. Whether they can channel this energy backwards to create hot temperatures is yet to be seen. Her magical affinity is much higher than Felicia's, though her physical strength is not as stable.**

 **Suitable Roles: Healer, Combat Support. Potential to reclassify to a mage/dark mage unit, but Flora's proficiency with tomes and scrolls is minimal.**

 **[Commander Robin's Note] She's much quieter than her sister, though I can tell there's a lot going on in her mind. Piecing together what I've heard from her and Felicia, there seems to be some blackmail in play that has been keeping the twins in servitude to Corrin as blackmail to Kilma, the Ice Tribe Chief. Corrin never knew about this, but Jakob does. Will see if I can delve deeper and perhaps employ Shepherds to assist the situation accordingly."**

"Oh no..." Flora muttered, paling even more than her usual skin tone entailed.

 **"[Commander Corrin's Note] I figured it out! King Garon used Felicia and Flora as leverage to pacify the Ice Tribe when I was a kid. If only I knew this sooner, I could've done something. Still, I suspect danger would come to all three of the Ice Tribe members were he to find out my involvement in this issue. I hope Flora doesn't think of me any less for keeping her and her sister in the tower instead of with their family."**

"Corrin... you have been such a dear friend... if only I could have proven my loyalty without a knife to my throat..."

Cordelia grimaced at Flora's sorrow, but kept reading.

 **"Xander and the other Nohrians won't like this, but I have to oppose Father. If he used Felicia and Flora when they were girls to pacify the Ice Tribe, then there is no limit to what other things he is capable of manipulating. Unfortunately, if I defy Garon, we'll likely lose supports of the Nohrians, so I have to tread the middle path until..."**

"It's scratched out," Cordelia explained, eyes scrolling down until she found that Corrin had not resumed that train of thought.

 **"[Commander Robin's Note] Once** **I find out more, I will have to make a decision whether Flora and Felicia should return to their people or if they are safer with us. Flora in particular seem devout to her people in the 'Ice tribe,' so that could be a thing of concern. The way I see things, if my suspicions of Garon are correct, Flora will either have to betray Corrin or betray her people should the crisis arise. I am going to have to plan a contingency for both scenarios. Either way Flora is certainly one of the more important characters in our army to figure out, and quickly. For now, we need to focus on the matter at hand before we can deal with politics and blackmail.**

"They... figured all that out just by asking..."

Flora's eyes widened at the Commander's discovery.

"Looks like there's a lot more to you than just being jealous of your master," Cordelia attempted, trying to light up the glum mood.

"Please don't say things against Lady Corr-"

"You harbor jealousy towards Corrin... Because of her, Jakob has no reason to notice you-"

"Stop!"

Tears started falling, Flora's backstory now fully realized. Cordelia turned, recapping the story of Flora in her mind. The situation developing, she realized that there was an immensely real potential of danger from the woman next to her.

"Garon... made you choose between two people you loved..." Cordelia began. "And a heart that is forced against itself only breaks down the middle..."

"... _Stop_."

Ice started forming beneath Cordelia and Flora's boots.

"You were going to choose your family, weren't you?" Cordelia guessed. "The conflict that could have come upon you would have resulted in you betraying the ones you swore your life to- Had we had not paused Corrin's escapades when we did. And now, with your alliance here, you can't bring yourself to look upon your former friends... Even if they'll never know what could have happened."

"I said stop it!" Flora cried, plummeting the temperature to below zero and causing her tears to freeze in mid-air. The Pegasus Knight backed away, but shook off her fear as she instead rose to embrace Flora.

Still nervous, Cordelia instead smiled, walking up to the shorter maid and hugging her shivering form.

"Our mission as Shepherds is to change the future," The knight whispered, her own tears falling in sync with Flora's. Flora sobbed into the knight's breastplate quivering in both temperature and mortification. "You are one of us, and you have fought as one of us. You deserve a second chance just as much as the rest of this world. Flora, it's going to be okay."

"W-what have I..." Flora whimpered, burying her head in the stranger's chest. "I deserve no freedom... I must pay for even _considering_ the thought of betrayal..."

"No... Fate has given you a chance to defy Garon and protect Corrin _and_ the Ice Tribe. While the rest of us are off saving the world from tyrants and dragons, this is an opportunity tailored for you and you alone. There is no better time than now than to challenge it."

"What would you know?"

"M-my name is Cordelia," the knight recited slowly,

"Like you, I pined over the attention of someone who never turned a second glance to me. Chrom saved my life and captured my heart as a young trainee, and I have struggled to rekindle what brief attention he paid towards me all my life. As a Pegasus Knight of House Ylisse, I was the sole survivor of a group of elite protectors.

I escaped from a massacre alone, having f-failed the duties as defender of the Halidom... And defender of my love. And now, every day, I see a ring I wished was mine... around another's finger. As testament to the failure my shortcomings have cost me... and Chrom.. and our country. What reason does he have to look upon the one that let invaders enter his beloved Ylisse... And kill his sister?" Cordelia closed her eyes in pain, holding Flora tightly.

"..." Flora remained silent, seeing how Cordelia's story fit in with Ylisse's recent history.

"Trials were meant to be overcome, Flora. Do not make the same mistakes I did... Take advantage of our opportunities," Cordelia advised with a sliver of hope.

"I promised as a child to keep Lady Corrin safe. I promised my Father that I would because that would keep _him_ safe... But... You're right! Garon doesn't know where we are, right? I'll keep Corrin safe, _and_ my Father! And when this is all done... me, Felicia, _Jakob_... we'll be safe..." Flora nodded with a determined smile.

As both women left the tent, Cordelia noticed the roster out of the corner of her eyes and went back inside the close it. Seeing the page it was open to, she gave it a quick double take before closing it and returning the book to its shelf.

"I thought that was me for a second."

* * *

 **"Designation H002: Subaki. Retainer to Lady Sakura.**

 **Birthday: February 7th.**

 **Son of a Pegasus Knight, or 'Tenma Knight' as Hoshidan Pegasus Knights are called, he followed in the footsteps of his father. A perfectionist by heart, and a leader by example. Will not accept even the slightest flaw, possibly the most devoted to his goals.**

 **[Commander Robin's Note] Reminds me of Cordelia. Perhaps I can work something out between the two? It would certainly make Cordy smile if she had someone like her. In both aspects of the word, 'like.' Will exploit this opportunity at the first chance.**

* * *

Day 42, midnight

"Can we talk, Commander Robin?"

"Ah, Flora. Of course. What's the matter?"

"Nohr... is a dark place, but it is a place where some of us will one day return."

"I've heard stories from both sides. Your tale, and pardon Corrin and I for trying to figure it out, is rather... bleak."

"First things first, let me say this: I will fight and devote my life for Lady Corrin, Jakob, and everyone else in this army."

"Corrin and I never doubted your loyalties, Flora. I only hope that your heart can handle the burden and guilt you so narrowly evaded."

"In the event that it cannot... Promise me the Shepherds will take care of the Ice Tribe... especially Felicia... in my stead, should my ineptitude render me unable to."

"You'll return safe and sound to your village, Flora. I promise you that, upon my honor and ability as tactician... No harm will fall upon you and your people."

Flora looked at Robin in surprise, unable to stop the tears of joy and hope that came down.

With a single promise, the Commander vowed to protect a people he had never met.

"Your people are our responsibility now."


	24. Solidarity: The Perfect Wingman

Cordelia and Subaki - The Perfect Wingman

* * *

C

* * *

Day 52, late afternoon

* * *

Cordelia had just started the inventory on Gregor's tent, or whatever was left on it anyway. While it did not occur to her why the tent was still on fire or why half of Gregor's possessions were ash, only one question stuck in her head: If she did this fast enough, would it finally match Captain Phila's standards?

Hopefully. She just had to do it as accurately and quickly as possible! Her vigor renewed, she set to work identifying what was missing from Gregor's original inventory compared to the current state of his tent.

"Alright... His armor is trashed, along with three bronze swords, two iron, and a-" She couldn't tell exactly what it was by the slag that composed of the blade, with nothing but the hilt to identify what it used to be.

"That would be what is left of an iron axe," a voice behind her clarified. Cordelia turned around quickly, scowling at where that _tryhard_ stood, writing on his own clipboard and taking in Gregor's inventory. Cordelia's scoff harmonized quite nicely with Subaki's, suspending in the air as the two red-haired prodigies squared each other off.

"Want to explain what you're here for?"

"Commander Corrin asked for an inventory to get done A-S-A-P. Judging by the present resources currently assessing the damages, it must have flown over my head that that must translate to Ylissean for 'As Slow As Possible.'"

"Aren't you the coyest little thing?" Subaki only bowed as he tip-toed just enough to signify his height advantage over the shorter flier.

Cordelia remained scowling at her male antithesis for a moment longer before returning to her task. Of all the people Commander Corrin could have sent...

She was a wonderful Commander. Her bright outlook and fierce determination to a cause that previously had nothing to do with her made her very popular to the entire Shepherds. She was capable, loyal, and most importantly, responsible enough to account for her own faults, personally spearheading Gregor's restoration efforts.

And then she ruins whatever respect Cordelia has for her by sending _him._

"Well of course! Naturally, I was going to let you finish it. The night is young and the stars are early, but we have a schedule in this army after all. When I heard the Ylissean _prodigy_ was on the case, I just couldn't help but think that she," Cordelia visibly recoiled from the sarcasm, "might stay until the late hours of the night on such a _grueling_ task."

Cordelia's stomach sank at the uncalled-for insult, instead turning away and writing gibberish down on the clipboard.

"Hmph, so you think you can make things easier for yourself by putting me down? It's interesting to see that Hoshido's so-called _perfection_ goes rambling about like the _parasite_ he is. You keep doing your thing, Subaki. Meanwhile, I'll be doing our job!"

Subaki gawked, quickly recomposing himself and making an attempt to stall while at the same time glancing around the room and on his clipboard for hints as to what could be replaced and what needed to be bought for Gregor.

...

...

"Y-you're standing in my way," Subaki attempted, immediately wincing at the ounce of uncertainty in his voice.

"And you're soliciting," Cordelia responded without missing a beat.

"Can you move so I can log what's missing from that drawer-"

"Go adapt a plan, _tryhard_."

The Hoshidan recoiled at the verbal lash, placing his head on the back of his head in uncertainty.

"Fifteen Vulneraries?" Subaki baited, for Cordelia to respond by looking at her board.

"..."

"Is that a yes?"

"Tch, you're trying to distract me. It's seventeen, by the way. Maybe you should pour one of them into your eyes and fix that eyesight!"

Once more, Subaki winced at having his ego so effortlessly torn apart, quickly shifting over to Gregor's bunk.

"Three pairs of boots, steel toed, leather soles," Cordelia jabbed in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, I know."

"Then why are you just hovering around everything like a worthless cloud?!" Cordelia accused defensively, a bit louder and emotional than she imagined.

"I... Bah, you are the one obstructing yourself in my path!" Subaki retorted, calmly yet frantically looking through Gregor's hygiene items for any discrepancies. The Hoshidan sighed, loudly enough that he didn't hear Cordelia sighing as well. They both turned, but instead of looking at each other, their eyes were focused on the items Gregor was missing on the other's clipboard.

Corrin and Robin did this on purpose, to test their coherency.

This wasn't about who could do this better.

It was how fast they could do it _together_ , they both realized. Hiding their mutual smiles, their insult-ceasefire signified their willingness to put aside their rivalries for the task at hand.

"A bar of soap and mouth elixir," Subaki offered. Cordelia nodded, chalking down the missing items without delay or hesitation.

"Two sets of small clothes and six.. No, seven shirts," Cordelia called back, not waiting for Subaki to chalk it down before adding, "And four pairs of socks."

"A silver bow."

"Vol. 1-4 of Feroxian strategy. Isn't the title rather... redundant?"

"Three hunting knives. And yes, it is redundant."

"A dragonstone? Is that really a-"

"Yeah, I don't know why he had one anywa-"

"Done."

"Done."

The two paragons looked at each other with a mix of disdain and rivalry. Both opened their mouths to start, but Cordelia jumped just a bit harder.

"Do we really need to check our work?" she asked skeptically.

"Well, why bother when you have me on the job?"

"Because if you've seen the way I work, and the way you attempt to work, there's nothing missing on this list that isn't accounted for."

Cordelia tried her best to smile despite the fact that Subaki had belittled her once more. Subaki noticed this and softened up, placing a hand behind his neck in apology.

"..."

"..."

"...Right. Actually, Cordelia... I mean to take back my insults-"

"I refuse. We will turn these in to the commander and then handle any personal issues."

"So who brings the inventory to Robin?" they both asked simultaneously.

"If it's a race you want, you might as well carry me. I'm gods awful," Cordelia murmured. Subaki merely sighed as well.

"I can assure you my legs carry me no faster than my arms could."

"In that case..."

The intensity was admirable, burning with the fire of a thousand Plegian summers. The speed? Well, Chrom would admit he had seen Sumia face plant more gracefully than the two's running form could ever hope to achieve. Shaking his head as the two ran by, he could only wince as the two Pegasus riders slammed into each other in front of Robin's door.

"Ah, that was quick..." Robin concluded, peeking his head outside his tent flap. "When Corrin told me she sent our fastest inventory taker to log this, my thoughts immediately went to Cordelia, while hers' must've been to you, Subaki. It's good to see both of you are at the same standard. I suppose we do not regret at all sending both of you to do what one could've easily done."

"I apologize commander, I could've come faster if not for her meddling-"

"Now hold on! We helped each other out just a minute ago and now you're back stabbing me?"

"You don't understand! My reputation holds me to shine the b-brightest out of the whole army! My honor would demand nothing less!"

"Well what _you_ don't understand is if someone outperforms me, t-then I'll never be able to live up to my fallen... sisters' ideals..."

Subaki opened his mouth, but Cordelia walked off, fists clenched. Glancing at Robin quickly, who nodded, Subaki excused himself as well.

Robin, noting that their motives were pure, which was probably established to the other by now, smiled faintly as the two rivals went off in their separate directions.

* * *

B

* * *

Day 53, just past midnight

* * *

The Tenma Rider and the Pegasus Rider sat next to each other, watching the night time of the camp flicker against the shadows of the campfire. Ironically, guard duty had been assigned to them that night by none other than Robin and Corrin, (Chrom had a roster of his Ylissan Shepherds and it proceeded thus, likewise with Corrin and her Hoshidan and Nohrian soldiers,) much to their mutual discomfort.

"You say the Tenma and the Pegasi are different species," Subaki started, watching both steeds sleeping in the stables.

"Correct, while the Tenma are not exactly sensitive to their rider aside from the kindness and valiance of their heart, Pegasi will only accept the spirit of an honest maiden."

"Which is to say... you, by extension, must have a pure heart," Subaki jabbed playfully. Cordelia didn't react.

"...Something like that."

Subaki looked at the noticeable distance between the two scouts. Even as they shared the same log as they kept watch, there was a gap sufficient for two others between them, and that alone signified the discomfort they shared with the other.

Not even Hana would allow that.

"I had not always wanted to become a Tenma Knight," he admitted solemnly. "My family had served house Hoshido for generations. I was in line to serve Lady Sakura as a mere swordsman when news of her birth was announced. Then, my father died, offering his life to Lady Mikoto to hold off Nohrian archers. It was a suicide mission. But I had to follow his footsteps as a Tenma rider. His name had to bear a worthy successor."

When Cordelia didn't respond, Subaki cursed himself for revealing that much to her. She wouldn't understand-

"I see where you are coming from. I am, along with Sumia, the last Pegasus Knight in Ylisse. My teammates, my mentors, my comrades... they held off Plegian brigands while they told me... The ' _Prodigy_ ' to flee... Like a coward."

The only sign that Subaki was sympathetic was his slight nod and grunt, and Cordelia felt slightly better. Suddenly, he raised his naginata as he repositioned it alongside his body.

"The weapon you wield, you attack by slashing and not stabbing? Don't you feel like you lose power?" Cordelia asked. "The whole point of being on a Pegasus is to strike quickly and cleanly. What better weapon to use than a lance?"

Without asking, Subaki hoisted the lance Cordelia wielded. Twirling it around, he shook his head at the foreign bulkiness of the Nohrian-esque spear.

"Likewise, I could ask of yours. What good is power when every attack must be head-on? I prefer reach and flexibility, therefore my naginata would be better for the job."

Silence.

"I'm sorry. I did not know you had your motives for competing with me," Subaki said softly, redirecting the topic to the aforementioned narratives.

"Yours are just as valid," Cordelia reasoned, closing the gap between them as she smiled faintly at her partner. Offering her hand in camaraderie, they shook hands and whatever tension was left seemed to dissipate, if only for the moment.

"That's no reason for me to fall short of a slacker like you," Subaki joked, causing Cordelia to scoff and push him aside.

"Y-you... Can you not?"

"I'll admit," Subaki apologized, "I'll have a lot on my plate on the path of finally declaring you my inferior. Especially with the way you tend to inch ahead of me."

"So you admit that we're at least equals?"

"No. We have a lot to improve on, and until we're at our peak, I'm not willing to compare our levels of performance." Cordelia hummed her agreement, holding Subaki's naginata curiously.

"My fellow Shepherds call me a prodigy, but that is not a term I am not willing to settle for," Cordelia ranted. "I have experimented with magic and swordfaire to make myself a more useful and versatile knight. I try to keep inventories, which was usually my specific job until you came along."

"Likewise," Subaki complained. "I train with a bow like Lord Takumi, not to mention the fact that I was a samurai before my father died. I could best you for days if it were to come to the sword. Oh and also with the art of throwing javelins. The Nohrians must have fun with throwable spears." Cordelia lit up at her favorite weapon.

"Oh, I could definitely wipe the floor with you with javelins," Cordelia boasted, beaming with pride.

"We'll see what the sparring grounds says about that tomorrow morning," Subaki challenged. "And when you've had enough of me tossing you on the sand, perhaps you can indulge in my fine cooking or relaxing massages?"

"Oh we'll see about the massages," Cordelia grinned, "Lissa herself taught me how to identify muscle knots and eradicate them with extreme prejudice!"

"Well, my massages are more... anasthetic? I guess. Loosening up tight spots and restore mobility is for the clerics to do. Mine are... I admit, a lot more embarrassing and sensual. I could probably put you to sleep, while I'm guessing you could help with the tightness on my back." Cordelia turned away with a mock scoff.

"Not happening, _Tryhard_!"

"Fair enough, _Prodigy_."

* * *

A

* * *

Day 102, afternoon

* * *

Spirits were high, supplies were topped off, and most of all, casualties were zero. Robin and Corrin had masterfully lead the Shepherds thus far, and the two Pegasus Knights (Sumia by Robin's insistence had shuffled between being an armored knight, a cleric, and a cavalier while Snowflake recovered. Hinoka, for all her merit, was not part of the secret society) had faced off together among multiple foes, and their bond had grown from rivals to friends and finally, rivals again. They were in the war room as both Corrin and Robin were victim to amazingly good massages by the two scouts.

"I... Shouldn't be feeling like this in the hands... of another man- _Ugh_... zzz," Robin muttered unconsciously, to which Subaki grinned as he bowed to Cordelia in mock flourish.

"Ahh, I feel almost... human... again," the dragon princess sighed. Cordelia mirrored the curtsy and continued her efforts with renewed vigor.

"Zzz..."

"Nnnghh..."

* * *

"Well that was certainly unique," Cordelia noted, a javelin in her hands as she sat crosslegged back to back with Subaki. He was sharpening their spears with steady precision while she was assembling them from the parts they had forged earlier.

"I'm surprised how naturally you pull everything off," Cordelia laughed, admiring her reflection in the javelin's freshly polished shaft.

"Battles, admirers, or skirts?" Subaki teased, causing him to receive a scoff and a light punch to his ribs. "Hmph."

"I'm jealous how effortlessly you can adapt to a situation," Cordelia reworded, on her third javelin.

"And I'm jealous how perfectly you can accomplish something on the first try. You're a natural when it comes to learning new techniques or remembering information or just seeing when the enemy is about to advance and decide whether to guard or strike."

Subaki noticed Cordelia falter a bit, but he assumed it was from embarrassment.

"After all, the _Prodigy_ of Ylisse has to live up to her name, right?" Cordelia stifled a cry, dropping the javelin and weeping into her hands pathetically.

"Stop... please don't call me that anymore..." Subaki was caught off guard. "I'm no prodigy! Ever since we paired up, I've b-been having bad nightmares of my fallen sisters whispering 'Prodigy, P-prodigy, you failed us, you'll fail them a-all... You'll fail _him_ too...'"

"Cordelia, I didn't mean any-"

"I will not let myself get in the way anymore! I need to work even harder! You may be a natural but that won't stop someone like me from achieving the same level of ease that you can! I barely rival you anymore... I'm not just jealous anymore, can't you see? I'm _incompetent_! For the first time in my life, I can't meet the standard! I can't let myself... disgrace them... I can't fail _you_." Dropping her head into her lap, the fallen knight's tears smeared along her armor, glistening in the sunlight.

"I..." Subaki forced her to face him as she could see his reddened eyes and cheeks as well.

"You don't see it, but I could barely sleep anymore too," Subaki admitted. He continued. "You are my most trusted friend in the army, Cordelia, as much as I'd hate to admit it. Seeing you handle even archers so fearlessly... It makes me fear for you. I couldn't allow myself to fall short of what feats my partner was capable of..."

"So all this time, when you've woken up and said you couldn't get any s-sleep..."

"I was _training_ Cordelia... Training to be more like you! Training to be worthy of a wingman that could watch my back as easily as I wish I could watch hers! And just because you could handle it better than I had..." He took a deep breath, transitioning towards his true statement.

"Cordelia, I am no natural. Actually, I'm bad at the first try at nearly everything I do... The only reason I could fake the image of me being a natural is because every night... I don't sleep until midnight training and practicing or reading or running... Something, to make me worthy of being the wingman of the last Ylissan Pegasus Knight!"

Cordelia faltered, her tears even more numerous as her smile was salty from all the drops her eyes let into it.

"So all this time I thought you were the opposite of a tryhard... My insult was actually correct? Oh gods, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be!" Subaki forced with a smile, "The level WE'VE set... It's elevated us so much more than what my father and your sisters could even dream of..."

"I see now," Cordelia said with the same teary-grin, "We've been each others role-model and rival for so long, the bar just kept getting raised higher and higher until..."

"Subaki, my sisters and your father would be proud of the warriors their sacrifice drove us to be." He held out his hand for a shake, but Cordelia enveloped him in a warm and teary hug.

"And I'm glad the one I've always looked down on... Is now the only person I'd be willing to look up to..."

A blur of white and purple dashed across their periphery, and Robin found himself locked on by two sets of sharp eyes.

"Excuse me... I was just, just uh... checking our... _morale_?" He quickly ran out, nervously laughing. Both Pegasus Knights looked at each other with a grin, already knowing the task at hand.

"Down for a race?"

"Finish line is kicking Robin's ass?"

"You're on!"

* * *

S

* * *

Day 135, night

* * *

Robin had an uncanny habit of disappearing whenever the two red-haired Knights were about, but they didn't seem to care. More often than not they spent time in each other's company, to the point that Sumia and Hana would tease their respective friends about their choice of companions.

"Perhaps you two should tie the knot? I have so many ideas from this one book..." Sumia suggested to Cordelia one day, trying out a new set of reigns for Snowflake.

"You and Cordelia seem _perfect_ (gods forgive me for saying that) for each other! Gives me more time with Lady Sakura!" Hana offered, not entirely joking.

* * *

And thus, the two were awkwardly joined at the hip on guard duty once more, no thanks to the cowardly tactician and sprightly Princess who were spying from a few tents away.

"Long day?" Cordelia started, propping her Hoshidan-style naginata next to Subaki's newly-forged Ylissean lance as she took a seat on the guardsman's bench.

"Tell me about it," Subaki groaned, moseying right next to his partner. "We're getting closer and closer to Fort Steiger, and the mud gets thicker and thicker with each step. I'll have to economize my time to better clean my gear after our marches."

"Yeah," the Ylissean agreed, "The Valmese' aim aren't getting any sloppier, either. I might have to put in more work at the reigns. Edelweiss is getting scared, hearing those arrows whistling by."

"That reminds me," Subaki continued. "Camellia... do you think you could take her out for a quick flight while I'm on resupply duties tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Cordelia wondered, "Why me? Camellia's only going to let-"

"People she trusts fly her, I know," Subaki interrupted. "Both Tenma and rider trust Cordelia equally, I can assure you."

"If it turns out fine, then I'll take her out for a ride tomorrow," Cordelia agreed. "But when the need arises, do you think you can do the same for Edel?"

"Huh? I'm a great guy and all," Subaki excused weakly, "but I'm not too sure Edelweiss shares Camellia's sentiments..."

"She shares her rider's sentiments," Cordelia reasoned, quite subtly if not for her smirk.

The Hoshidan's eyes widened a little upon revelation, but quickly turned away to face the night sky.

"That much, huh..."

"Yes," the Ylissean confirmed, smiling unnoticed.

"That's... quite a lot," Subaki pressed.

"It is," Cordelia responded, interested in seeing where Subaki was taking this conversation.

"...Cordelia, you have been my rival and my partner and finally my friend. We may be both incredibly similar but I feel the bond we share is unique..."

"Yes, and I'm very glad so. And even though Chrom used to be the hero in my eyes... I've seen someone whose eyes are far sharper, whose will is much stronger, and whose... heart... is much kinder... Than anyone he could ever be."

"I guess Robin is pretty great, huh..."

Cordelia's eyes rolled as she punched Subaki in the ribs again.

"Of all the times to be modest, you pick now?" The Hoshidan laughed as he fiddled his fingers around, clearly nervous.

"It doesn't hurt to acknowledge when you're over your head sometimes," he explained, alluding to Cordelia.

"Oh?" she responded coyly, "Try me."

Subaki took this as his cue to remove the ring from his pocket, causing Cordelia to gawk as he placed it in her hands.

"C-cordelia, you will always be greater than me in aspects uncertain and I may sometimes surpass you in others... But yet, we're equals. And as the only one who could drive me to this point of fear with my own father's sacrifice, and leave me wrenched lifeless every time she attempts that same selflessness..."

Clearing his throat but only producing a ragged cough, Subaki tried to keep his composure despite it dripping further and further down the drain. At least he was on the right track, judging by Cordelia's complete heartfelt attention.

"Subaki..."

"Cordelia... Will you marry me?"

"..."

"..."

"I... can't. No."

"Oh."

Subaki smiled nervously, trying to hide the pain as his lip began to quiver. Looking up, however, Cordelia's smile suggested otherwise.

"Wha-"

" _You'll_ be marrying _me_!"

Pulling out a ring of her own, Cordelia took down her rival with a leg sweep and forced the band onto his finger while he was still in shock.

"Ha... gotcha. Did you really think I would play like a novice at a game I desperately wanted to come first in?"

Not having any of that, Subaki tackled her to the ground, looking at the woman whose eyes started from scorning him to protecting him to finally looking up to him. And if hearing those words from those damn lips didn't embarrass him enough, he would finally get to kiss them. Gently putting his ring on her finger, they finally shared their feelings in the tender embrace, as awkward a position they were in could allow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Corrin sighed as she handed over a couple gold pieces to an ecstatic Robin.

* * *

"Subaki, you may surpass me, or you may fall behind. I don't care anymore. No matter how imperfect you think are or how upset or lonely you feel... You'll always be perfect by my side."

"Then, my lady Cordelia, I assume that my proposal is accepted?"

"Nothing less than perfect."


	25. Heirs of a Fated Past

Heirs of a Fated Past

* * *

Despite being a unified empire, Valm still was, for the most part, segmented. The southernmost region, Chon'sin, was one big predominately grassy and windy plain. Considering Chon'sin's capitol was under severe Valmese occupation, Princess Say'ri wouldn't have the chance of reclaiming her homeland unless Walhart fell. As effective as the Shepherds were now, there was little chance that they could lay siege to an occupied capitol on an occupied continent without more aid.

As far as soldiers were concerned, nearly one-hundred thousand loyal Chon'sin had decided to defect to the Ylissean's aid, thanks to now-Emperor Ryoma and his prophetic Raijinto rallying a foreign country behind him. However, those numbers were far spread out across the continent so the Chon'sin rebels wouldn't have a chance to combine forces until the opportunity arose. Without the Shepherds pressuring their interior areas, the rebels were stuck in an impasse; Either retreat to their homeland earlier than was deemed safe and risk execution by the masses for desertion, or be trapped by a joint-occupation force who, as each day passed, grew closer and closer to finding out their new intentions. Some deserters like General Yen'fay and his legions got lucky, being stationed in places closer to the Shepherd's army with low personal risk.

Combining with the Shepherds and the Feroxian/Chon'sin army, the Liberation Army grew to a formidable size, but still found itself dwarfed by Walhart's. But from the torrential rains to the howling plain winds, Chon'sin's environment was nothing of tactical note for the Shepherds, who, instead of rounding the continent's curvature south, took a more direct route through Valm's forests westward.

East of the Valmese mainland lay hundreds of miles of coastline; the site of the Shepherd's invasion about four months before. Hundreds of villages dotted the seaside region and passing further inward, hundreds more created a rough network only connected by man-made pathways in otherwise dense forests. Nothing traveled faster in that labyrinth than gossip, and right now, rumors of the Shepherds' numbers and whereabouts was the most valuable currency one could attain.

So when news that the Shepherds were passing through a local river-town spread, a young merchant girl by the name of Midori felt it within herself to find them.

And find them she did. She was a ninja's daughter _and_ a ninja herself, after all. She didn't remember much, but her training was too embedded within her to just forget after... whatever it was she tumbled out of.

So many unfamiliar faces passed by her when the Shepherds resumed their march, but not even unfamiliarity could hide a distinct head of green hair among their number.

Black and purple wrappings, loosely bound for mobility and stealth? Clearly a ninja's garb.

And only one other person she remembered had green hair.

"Aha! There you are, father!"

* * *

Day 138, dawn

* * *

Kaze walked along the town's border, maintaining a quiet vigil as the sun began to rise. It was a nice change of pace, listening to the birds chirp and the river flow. The wind was refreshing, calming the Hoshidan's nerves as the weeks of endless marching and fighting began to take their toll.

Still, what they were doing, what all the Shepherds were doing, was for the good of all of humanity. As long as Lady Corrin was safe, Kaze was fulfilling his oath to the Princess and to his fallen liege, Sumeragi. So, for now and for the unforeseeable future, Kaze would stay this course not only for his sake, but for those that depended on him. A ninja was bound to his master, and the fact that all of humanity relied on Kaze's skills was enough to trouble him at times.

Of course, the pattering feet of a young girl was not nearly stealthy enough to offer the same discomfort, and he turned to see a short girl, no more than 16, waving at him.

"Hello," he greeted politely. "Up early I see. I apologize if our company woke you and yours up before intended."

Immediately, the girl shook her head, the smile still present on her bright cheery face.

"Nonsense! This is a lovely day to wake up to! I'm Midori. Are you Kaze of the Saizo clan?"

 _What._

The green-haired ninja did a double take, looking at the similarly green-haired village girl. She didn't look as if she posed a threat, and upon a thorough examination, no weapons were to be found on her person. Kaze knelt on one knee to speak to the girl, clearly alarmed, not to mention worried at the breach of his usually irrelevant identity.

"...Indeed. As you somehow knew, I am Kaze, brother of the Fifth Saizo. I would ask how a villager, not to mention one of a foreign nation would ascertain my identity on sight."

"Easy! I'm not a villager, nor a foreigner! I'm your daughter!"

"..." Kaze raised an eyebrow, caution turning into curiosity.

"Er, that's probably a weird thing to say to someone who hasn't even married yet, huh?"

"Yes. Yes it is. I suppose I must ask you to explain yourself if you are to have me believe that claim."

"Well, some things we just have to push through, right? I am Midori, of the Saizo clan, through your bloodline. I can't quite explain it as my memories are all jumbled, but I think I was... sent here. F-for a reason, that much I'm sure. _Fairly_ sure, at least."

"I'm afraid I'm not following."

"I... I know it's a bit of a stretch, but-"

"And you are certain you are my child?"

"What, I-I mean, yeah!"

"But do you know your mother's name?"

"...Not really."

"And neither do I," Kaze added silently.

 _Interesting. Soleil knew both her parents after enough recollection, as did Ophelia. But Odin and Severa were already together at that point, as was Laslow and Felicia. Perhaps... if this Midori is from the same future as the others, then perhaps she may know more than I do about the matter..._

"I know my story is really hard to believe, but-"

"Indeed, it is hardly a plausible tale," Kaze admitted, looking at how Midori's face sank at his doubts. "But luckily for you, hearing a hard-to-believe story multiple times from different people gives it more weight."

"Wait. Different people?"

"I would ask for proof," Kaze sighed, but he looked at Midori's eager eyes in familiarity, "but I've seen my fair share of children claiming to be related to our numbers. Are you certain that, despite your memories, you know that I am your father?"

"Yeah. I'm _certain_. But... you're oddly calm about this. I had all these explanations planned out for you-"

 _She's quite a clever girl. I like her already. Witty and cunning, not to mention determined._

"It's quite alright," Kaze laughed, taking Midori by the hand, much to her delight. "As I've stated, you're not the first child with such outlandish claims and scattered memories to grace our presence. What else do you remember?"

"I... I remember a portal, of sorts. A young man was singing, and his voice was so... echo-ey and... hollow. Like he was singing underwater? Next thing I know, I found myself being cared for in this place called Valm, and..." Midori trailed off, trying to voice her thoughts.

"And you figured that you weren't from Valm in the first place?" Kaze suggested.

"Well, yeah! Gee, how do you know all this?"

"Are you from a country called Hoshido, by chance?"

"Hoshido," Midori pronounced slowly, taking in each syllable. "Yeah! That sounds familiar! Which reminds me..." Stopping, Midori took off her pack and began digging through the contents.

"You don't have to show me anything-"

"I brought proof just the same!" Midori chimed, pulling out a faded blue mask, similar to those that ninja wore. "I didn't think I could read this 'cuz it didn't look readable, but if I can translate it correctly, it says:

'This belonged to my dear brother, Saizo the Fifth, the only true son of that name. His blood was spilled by my hand, a traitor not worthy of sharing his story. I wear this mask in his honor, and to remind myself that each breath I take is because of my act of murder and betrayal.'"

"In the future... I murder Saizo?" Kaze wondered, his interest re-ignited.

"I... I can't recall why you had it, though..." Midori trailed off, "Something about him being killed defending that Hoshido place you mentioned?"

"Killed defending Hoshido?" Kaze repeated in question, holding Midori's keepsake in his hand. "That would mean that I... I would attack..."

"I just remember that I had to find you again, somehow. And here I am! If you guys need help, I'll offer it as best I can, Father!"

 _Father, me? Is it wrong to not have as many doubts as I should? Or do I embrace this turn of events, and take advantage of Midori's knowledge of the future, as little as it may seem?_

 _No. Midori is not a resource to exploit for information. She is my own flesh and blood. She is my daughter, as wild a tale as it may seem._

"Very well, Midori," Kaze warned, holding her hands in his and liking the familiarity of that gesture. "If you can tell me how to avoid the mistakes of my future self, then I will protect you as best I can in return. I swear this oath not as a ninja of Hoshido, but as your Father."

* * *

Day 142, midnight

* * *

Robin yawned atop his table, pressing his head against the map as he continued drafting battle plans far past his normal resting hours.

"W-we should really get to bed," Corrin groaned, doing her part as Joint-Commander. "I won't be able to think straight, toiling away like this..."

"Not yet," Robin insisted, lighting a candle and almost burning his hand in the process. "If we're lazy, it could cost us a life."

"We're not even on the march tomorrow!"

"Doesn't matter," Robin replied, seeing sense in Corrin's words. "But you're right. We're not moving until two days from now. Get some rest."

"And leave you with all our plans? Sorry, Commander, but... I'm... I'm afraid not..." Corrin yawned again, plopping against the table, her eyes closed.

"..."

"..."

"Corrin."

"...zzz."

"Really?"

Quietly, the tactician extinguished the candle, leaving him chattering his teeth in the war tent with a sleeping dragon by his side. Corrin echoed his shivers a split-second later, her face still smothered gracefully against his maps.

"You planned this, didn't you," Robin groaned, taking off his coat and draping it around Corrin's smaller frame. Seeing her snuggle against the black cloak in unconscious delight brought a smile to his face, which stayed pasted on his visage as he left the tent.

 _All for that blasted cloak. Maybe I should just commission Cherche to sew her one for her own use..._

He was greeted with the guards on duty, Panne and Anna, the former holding the latter in a stiff hold of submission.

"Oh. Man-spawn. Excellent timing."

Robin slowly backed away, looking between the two women.

"What's going on here?" the tactician wondered, glancing at the two, noting how Anna made no effort to free herself.

"Let me explain myself dear-"

"This peddler took my beastrune into her portal and disappeared for a good hour!"

"You opened up another portal?" Robin exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Well, if you would help me get back to it, I could tell you why!"

"This better not be another of those 'sales' of yours," Robin warned, leading the way.

"Even better," Anna replied, rubbing her arms sorely. "It's a two-for-one deal!"

* * *

"Hey."

"Oh, more humans!"

Robin, Panne and Anna opened up the door to the merchant's tent, being greeted by two humanoid forms and a portal still whirring around in the middle of the room.

"So you opened up a portal to... what I'm assuming is Hoshido and Nohr."

"Again," Panne added.

"Again," Robin affirmed. "Why is there a portal to Hoshido and Nohr?"

"I heard stories from our friends' gossip, see," Anna reasoned. "Something about _Kitsune_ and _Wolfskin_. Mythical creatures not unlike our own _Taguel_."

"Which I'm assuming you two are," Panne sniffed. "You smell of wolves and foxes. I grew up among some of your kind long ago."

"And you smell like a bunny!" the fox-looking shifter exclaimed. " _And_ you're gorgeous! Whoa..."

"She's alright, I guess," the wolf-looking shifter agreed with embarassment. "Look, Miss Anna, if we're done here, can you help me get back home now?"

"And have you miss out on your only chance to live a few days outside your tribe? Do you want an adventure or not, Keaton?" Anna winked, looking at the wolf, whom Robin assumed to be ' _Keaton_ ' daringly.

"...Fine. I'll stay."

"And you, Kaden?" Anna asked. "Do we get the pleasure of having a Kitsune among our company?"

"Only if you tell me the truth!" Kaden replied, bringing a hand up to comb his hair. "Am I not the most beautiful creature you bunch have laid your eyes upon?"

"Of course, sweetie," Anna answered, not missing a beat. "The very definition."

"..." Kaden egged on Robin with a wag of his tail, forcing the tactician not to roll his eyes in bewilderment.

"You are... the most beautiful Kitsune I have ever seen?" Robin attempted, not entirely convinced with what Anna was getting at. Panne shared his sentiments, crossing her arms as she maintained a notable distance from the two newcomers.

"Foxes and wolves weren't the best of friends to us in the Warren. Anna, I must ask you let this opportunity pass us by-"

"It's fine! It's fine! Panne, was it? I won't eat you! And neither will Keaton!"

"Is that so?"

"Y-yeah. But only because I think you're... cute," Keaton muttered under his breath. "I don't eat cute things."

"See?" Anna exclaimed holding out her hand to Robin for an unanswered high-five. "A wolf, a rabbit, and a fox! We have our own little Warren in our army!"

"Did you even ask them?" Robin wondered, "Or did you yank them from their homes?"

"We were lost," Kaden and Keaton replied simultaneously. "We kinda wandered into her tent after stepping through the portal near the Dragon Gate Ruins..."

"Figures."

* * *

Day 0- Lucina: Claims to be Chrom and Olivia's daughter.

Proof: Falchion, Brand of the Exalt

Day 1- Odin/Owain: Claims to be Lissa and Lon'qu's son.

Proof: Brand of the Exalt

Day 1 - Laslow: Claims to be Chrom and Olivia's son.

Proof: Brand of the Exalt

Day 1- Severa: Supposedly Cordelia's daughter

Proof: Future Children vouched for her existence (Is assumed dead)

Day 2- Ophelia: Claims to be Owain and Severa's daughter.

Proof: Brand of the Exalt

Day 14- Soleil: Claims to be Laslow and Felicia's daughter.

Proof: Brand of the Exalt

Day 38- Cynthia: Claims to be Sumia's daughter.

Proof: None (she has a wedding ring, but Sumia is not yet married.) Was familiar with future children though, including most of the Ylissean Shepherds, regarding them as 'her childhood heroes.'

Day 59- Gerome: Claims to be Cherche's son.

Proof: Minerva, a few years older than Cherche's own. '' with Cynthia's.

Day 88- Yarne: Claims to be Panne's son.

Proof: Is Taguel (Could just be a survivor of Panne's Warren, but he claims otherwise) Also '' with Gerome and Cynthia.

Day 106- Percy: Claims to be Arthur's son.

Proof: None. Assumed to be of Nohrian descent. Claims Nohr won the Nohrian/Hoshidan war.

Day 138- Midori: Claims to be Kaze's daughter.

Proof: Saizo's mask (?) Assumed to be of Hoshidan descent. Claims Hoshido lost the Nohrian/Hoshidan war.

Day 142- Keaton and Kaden: Nohrian/Hoshidan shapeshifters, courtesy of Anna. Not from the future, as far as Anna is concerned.

* * *

Day 192, midday

* * *

Robin looked over the list one more time, trying to find a pattern between the Shepherds finding new children from the future and...

"This still doesn't make any sense."

Sitting by his side was Lucina, driving herself to exhaustion at the same critical analysis of the list.

"Half of these newcomers were not from my group, yet they claim they were sent to aid their parents in our time of need. Did Naga open up more portals for them? If so, how is it that they are Nohrian and Hoshidan?"

"We warned them that Grima threatened Nohrian and Hoshidan existence as well. I hate to say it, but I think our white-lie has more truth to it than we thought. If these 'off-shoots' are indeed from ruined futures like yours, I think we're stepping into something a lot bigger than I anticipated."

"Gods... So it will take us all the more to overcome this, not just for our world, but many others..."

"Our mission stays the same, Lucina," Robin assured, patting Lucina's shoulder before quickly removing his hand. "We'll pull through this no matter what."

"Still... this changes everything I know! Grima destroyed the world, but as far as I know, Naga only communed with us because we performed the Awakening!"

"Not completely, might I add," Robin corrected.

"I... without the gemstones, Naga heard our prayers, but could not answer us with redemption. The Fire Emblem held no power without the gemstones. But that is the past. I am here to change the future, and so are all of the newcomers, Ylissean or not."

"If this is the case, we should be expecting more. How many others came with you?" Robin asked.

"..."

"Lucina?"

"I... I do not wish to give any more false hope... Severa is already dead-"

"We're beyond that point, Lucina. How many more came through that portal with you?" Robin insisted, stern and resolute with his tone.

"L-let me see..." Lucina recalled, not off-put by Robin's aggression. "Including myself, Owain, Inigo and Yarne, there was Severa, who... Ahem! Brady, Noire, Kjelle, Laurent, Nah, and... M... that's it."

"It sounded as if you were about to say one more name," Robin noticed.

"I... I lost count, that is all," Lucina reasoned, obviously not solid in her response. "I cannot say names for the Hoshidan or Nohrian children, though."

"If you say so," Robin ignored, thinking whether there were any more Ylissean children that Lucina had withheld. Were they dead perhaps? Had Lucina already lost hope with finding more? Did they come across some the deceased on the march to Valm?

Suddenly, the tent opened up, a familiar voice greeting the two with energetic gusto.

"Robin, we need you and Lucina to saddle up right away!"

Both Robin and Lucina turned to see Corrin already leaving, her bare feet dancing atop the grass as she joined up with the growing patrol. With a quick glance to each other, both Shepherds left the tent and made their way to the assembly area. Most of the Shepherds were either saddled or ready to ride, with the majority of the fliers already taking off.

"What's happening?" Robin called to the crowd, to which Corrin, after a brief search for her fellow tactician, replied quickly.

"There's a temple nearby. 'The Ruins of Time,' I believe it is called in the texts. There's supposed to be an artifact there called 'Naga's Tear' that could prove useful to our units. Plus, with such a high concentration of Risen in the area, I think there might be a future child in the middle of it. Fresh out of the portal, judging by the numbers reported."

"That would be in accordance with the previous trends," Robin noted. "Alright, let's get to work. How far away is the temple?"

"Cami's gauging it about four or five miles away. We should hurry! Risen are crawling all over the place."

"Alright," Robin stated quietly, gesturing to the Shepherds to begin their ride. Turning to Lucina, who stayed by his side as their horses accelerated, the tactician shot off a question.

"Friend of yours?"

"Hopefully."

* * *

In a dark ruin, surrounded by hundreds of minions of the Dragon of Death, a young girl awoke to the sounds of war and combat.

Oddly enough, it was quite familiar to her, despite the vagueness of everything else.

"Ugh, my head... wait."

Rising to her feet, she locked eyes with a white-haired woman who, after a jolt of realization, immediately began rushing to her position.

"Are you alright?" she yelled, fending off the Risen around them. "Did they get you anywhere?"

"...No," the girl stated, patting herself down for wounds and shaking her head for emphasis.

"Good. We'll get you out of here, I promise!"

 _And right back to me, Morgan. Always back to me..._

Corrin gasped as the stranger passed right back out onto the stones. Picking her up and signalling for help, the princess slung the robed girl over her shoulder and made a dash back to safety.

 _Run all you want, daughter of dragons... You cannot escape fate._

Corrin swore she heard another voice, but it was probably just the heat of combat. Yeah.

"I really should get more sleep."


	26. Heirs: Daughter to Dragons

Morgan and Corrin - Daughter to Dragons

* * *

Day 192, afternoon

* * *

Having just returned from the Ruins of Time, a temple on the other side of a now-deactivated portal deep within the Valmese forests, a pair of pegasus scouts reported a large group of potential Risen in the area. The subsequent news sent all available Shepherds rushing in a mad grab for some action, prompting even the most complacent of soldiers to tense up for a long-awaited fight.

When finally inside the labyrinth, the Shepherds were greeted with nearly four-hundred Risen, just enough to keep the army busy for an hour or two. During the melee, Commander Corrin found a girl unconscious and surrounded by the undead, an anomalous circumstance regarding potential future-children. After properly dealing with the horde within and combing the area for artifacts, the Shepherds retreated to safer territories to reevaluate the current situation.

Aside from that, no other objectives were inside and while a few powerful relics were found, nothing else of note occurred and the mission ended smoothly with little complexity.

Of course, there was the issue of the girl that had been recovered in the ruins, seeing that none of the future-children had been unconscious or had been surrounded by Risen when they came to. The child was on the shorter end of things, just a few inches taller than Sakura and sporting a curiously marked cloak that bore similarity to Robin's.

As for a name, the best anyone could elicit was 'Morgan,' a notion coming not from the future children, but from Corrin, surprisingly. The Nohrian had been the one to personally rescue her from the Risen, and claimed 'Morgan' was the name she heard in the temple.

From who, Corrin didn't specify, but no one bothered to press further.

Perhaps because of the way Lucina and the other future children visibly flinched when they heard the name.

Robin himself did not have the opportunity to meet the newcomer yet - he was busy drafting the next day's battle plans while Corrin demoted herself to babysitting duty. During the operation where they encountered Morgan, the tactician had been someplace else, leading a scouting team to find the rumored Naga's Tear. Success in that endeavor, he also mentioned they found numerous other artifacts, one of which he kept in his drawer, hidden from the others.

What that artifact was, Robin wouldn't reveal; an action very unlike the open-armed tactician.

Figuring Robin to have a reason for his secrecy, Corrin focused her attentions on the unconscious teenager in her bed, having been dumped unceremoniously by the princess who was all the while complaining that Morgan was 'much heavier than her small frame let on.' With nothing important on their timetables, the entirety of Corrin's tent population were occupied with the unconscious girl decorating their living space.

Ever the soft-spoken aficionado of cute things, Azura didn't mind the 'adorable' mage sleeping in the slightest. Felicia was also quickly enamored by the sleeping girl, and even while Morgan snored and drooled as a child would, the maid watched her studiously alongside her two lieges. Corrin, ever the curious princess, paid attention to the young mage and everything observable, already have questions to ask when Morgan came to.

She wouldn't admit it yet, but she felt a very odd connection with the strange girl, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. Seeing Morgan in danger back at the ruins, neck-deep in Risen, Corrin felt extremely paranoid and worried, which was a sensation she rarely experienced. Something about Morgan made Corrin feel... protective? As if dashing to the girl neck-deep in the ruins was... by instinct?

But why?

It certainly explained why Corrin kept Morgan secure in her very own bed, away from whatever troubles the girl had escaped from.

* * *

"It would seem our guest could very well be one of the future kids Lady Lucina mentioned accompanying her," Azura offered, sitting cross-legged across from Morgan, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction observing the girl's breathing patterns.

"That could be, considering the Ylissean children seemed to recognize her," Felicia continued, going through Morgan's bag. It had a few potions and tomes, but that was it. Still wanting to let Morgan have a sense of privacy, they had not read any of the tomes, despite their unfamiliarity.

Corrin pondered thoughtfully as she watched the white hair fall not so gracefully around her ears and eyes. A subtle but potent odor spread throughout the room, and upon a quick educated guess, the three inside had an inkling as to where the foul stench came from.

"Remind her to take a proper bath once she comes to," Corrin laughed. "I think it's safe to say that whatever place she came from had a lesser sense of hygiene than ours."

At that exact moment, Morgan jumped up, her bloodshot eyes widening at the sight of two strangers and one not-so stranger by her bedside. Or rather, the not-so-stranger's bedside. They maintained eye-contact for a few awkward seconds.

"..."

"..."

"Good morning?" Morgan attempted, flashing a hesitant smile.

"Afternoon," Azura corrected, returning Morgan's curious stare with her own. "Though, you're free to sleep until morning, if that's what you'd like."

"Naw, I'm fine," Morgan declared, rubbing her eyes.

"If you say so. The healers stated likewise."

Morgan reacted to the word 'healers' but didn't press further, instead looking around and observing her surroundings.

"Uhh... How long was I asleep?" the girl asked curiously.

"Not too long," Corrin reassured, "You're just in time for dinner, if that's what's important."

"That's super important," Morgan realized, feeling her empty stomach. "I haven't eaten in..." panning out, she recollected herself and shook her head. "Forever, it seems."

"Well, no time like the present," the blue-haired stranger suggested, rising to a stand before stretching her legs.

"I have the weirdest feeling... like the time I'm in right now _isn't_ the present..." Morgan observed, rolling out of bed and crossing her arms.

Azura laughed as she helped Morgan with her things, ruffling her hair absently when she donned her coat.

 _Strange. that fabric has a similar designs to Robin's, yet it's horribly worn and frayed. Are they the same design? Or perhaps-_

"You remembering anything Morgan?" Corrin asked, to which the tactician shook her head.

"Morgan?"

"That _is_ your name, right?"

"...Uh, yeah. I think. It sounds familiar," Morgan shrugged.

"Well, if we find a different name, we'll use that. But for now, will Morgan suffice?" Azura wondered.

"Oh yeah! I mean, I don't really care what you call me... But it would make sense considering if my parent's gave it to me... then..."

As Morgan trailed off to her thoughts, the trio of women waited in anticipation for Morgan to name-drop her potential parent...

"Aaaand I'm drawing a blank. Darn..."

"It's alright," Corrin assured. "Considering the very likely possibility that you are one of the future children, it shouldn't be too hard to narrow you down from the original Shepherds." Morgan nodded hesitantly, before glancing outside to the camp, where others could be seen training or conversing.

"Future children?"

"Very long story."

"N-no, wait! That would make sense! A-are there others from the future? Am _I_ from the future?"

Corrin nodded before opening the door, letting the sunlight seep in from the orange sky above. Enjoying the breeze, she stepped onto the grass and danced lightly on its surface.

"Yes and probably, I guess. We're not entirely sure on your origins, compared to everyone else. Lucina isn't much help with you, so I'm not putting it past us that you are from their time."

"Luci?" Morgan wondered, too quietly to be heard.

"Anyway, I'm due to go sparring with Chrom now," Corrin announced, strapping Yato to her hip and closing the door behind her. "I'll tell our fearless leader that you're awake. Double portions for you at dinner sound alright?"

Ignoring her, Morgan quickly followed, forcing Azura to roll her eyes in mock disgust and join the party.

"She's taken a liking to you, Corrin," Azura joked over Morgan's head towards the lead princess. "You shouldn't abandon your new friend so quickly."

"I don't mind! I'd like to walk around, anyway," Morgan dismissed Azura with a wave and a smile. The dancer noticed that the girl carried a tome and a sword by her side, the latter sheathed on her right hip and the former tucked under her left arm.

 _Just like Robin._

* * *

"Ah. Corrin, Azura... and the young lady I assume the camp's talking about?"

Morgan noticed a man with the apparent aura of royalty greet them, nodding towards Azura and Corrin before fiddling with his sword.

"It's Morgan, if we're going to rely on names. Look familiar?" Azura asked. Chrom nodded quietly, while Morgan was distracted when Corrin drew her own blade.

"I have a few ideas," Chrom whispered back, "Most involving our tactical friend."

"That's what I'm thinking," Azura replied, "The future-daughter of our Commander!"

"It can wait until Robin's up to speed," Chrom reasoned. "Corrin, you ready to go?"

"I'm already warmed up thanks to our little expedition this morning," Corrin excused, "Shall we?"

"Indeed we shall," Chrom answered, slowly drawing Falchion with a melodic ring. "Best of three, or to the death?"

"Until something breaks: probably your resolve," Corrin responded, ever the fan of pre-sparring banter. Twirling Yato around, the golden sword seemed to hum in agreement.

"Funny you say that. You know, this sword is awfully good against dragons," Chrom replied, leveling his stance.

* * *

Azura and Morgan watched at a distance as the two Lords charged at each other, the clanging of blades easily heard to the surrounding passerby.

"It must be strange, coming from the future," Azura thought aloud, to which Morgan shrugged. "What changes that can occur within even a day will never cease to surprise me..."

"You really think I'm from the future?"

"Our company has encountered a fair number of those disowned by time. We're just guessing you're one of them."

"I could've come from anywhere, really. I don't remember anything about myself... I don't even know who... or _where_ my parents are." Morgan frowned and looked solemnly at the ground, only for Azura to wrap an arm around her shoulders and gave her a comforting smile.

"We'll find them, don't worry. I already have a couple ideas on who your father might be." Morgan looked at Azura hopefully, and the dancer gave a reassuring smile back to the young girl.

"Really?"

Their thoughts were paused when a particularly loud clang followed by two thuds and a synchronized groan were audible from the two sparring partners. Then two sets of laughs, and another synchronized groan.

"Don't... Don't try that move again," Chrom winced as he rotated his shoulder, still flat on the ground.

"Who taught you how to fight like _that?"_ Corrin remarked with a scornful smile, rolling over so that she was facing the sky.

"My daughter," Chrom admitted.

"Well tell her to save it for the enemy... Gods, I can't feel my legs."

As Azura helped Corrin up, Morgan walked over to...

 _Chrom, was it?_ _I think that sounds familiar..._

And extended her hand in aid. Chrom took it gratefully, dusting himself off and wincing as he stretched his sore arm.

"Hey Morgan... I can't help but notice the weapons on your person. Seeing that my fair princess is in better shape than I, think you're up for a quick spar with her? Maybe we could find an appropriate role for you if we knew your strengths! That way, Robin won't have to shift his efforts from the plans, and you..."

The rest of Chrom's request trailed off as Morgan felt a memory click from within.

Robin? That name sounded really familiar. Could it be?

 _That's the name... of my Father!_

"Father!" Morgan exclaimed happily. "I think he's my father!"

"What."

Chrom frowned, taking the response from Morgan the wrong way. He was already off balance by the fact that he had one daughter. Now two?

"Uh... I guess I have two daughters the-"

"Not you, you idiot... Robin!"

"...what?" Corrin gasped.

"ROBIN!?" Chrom laughed genuinely. "Guess your suspicions were right, Azura."

"They often are," the dancer bowed humbly, smiling at Morgan all the while. "See? We'll figure out your story in time, Morgan."

"Well, we'll piece it together later. Robin owes me a bullion and a drink once this is all sorted out. Now for you..." pointing at Morgan, "Are you ready to spar?"

"Uhh... sure." Turning to Corrin again, Morgan raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You're a princess?"

"Princess Corrin of Nohr and Hoshido, at your service," Corrin replied, bowing gracefully to her opponent. "I forgot about introductions. Sorry!"

Morgan drew her bronze sword pitifully, before staring down her opponent, Yato and all, with a light frown.

"Great."

"Don't worry! I'll go easy on you and-"

Morgan charged at Corrin in a blink, but instead of striking, she nimbly flipped off the Princess's shoulders, forcing the swordsman to the ground while Morgan raised her sword arm. A flash of determination and power made itself apparent in her eyes, and for once, Morgan felt completely fine with the situation.

"Hyah!"

With a cry, Morgan drew her tome before throwing her sword at the dodging Corrin, landing with a roll. As Corrin evaded, Morgan maneuvered to her sword, quickly retrieving it and all the while chanting a spell with her left hand gripping her tome. In a dazzling display of light, Morgan shot off a Thoron bolt towards Corrin, who dove to the ground quickly as she avoided a very probable death. Watching as the yellow streak of energy passed inches above her, Corrin breathed a steady sigh of relief as the spell passed dangerously overhead and incinerated one of the tents that was in its path. Gazing at their now exposed heads, Jakob and Frederick paused their arguments to notice that their surroundings were now vastly altered.

Not to mention the hill behind the camp was now on fire.

"Whoops," Morgan giggled nervously. "I guess I overdid things, huh..."

"What was that?!" Corrin groaned, feeling her head for any burns. Grunting in pain as she picked herself off the ground, the princess found herself surprisingly still in one piece. Morgan quickly helped her, and Chrom merely looked between the equally shocked Azura and the pissed off Jakob.

"Asshole!" the distant voiced yelled out.

"Is she fine?" Chrom asked cautiously, concerned for the Princess' health.

"I'm alright. Just haven't dove like that in a while. Geez Morgan, I didn't know you were going to be using magic..." Corrin scraped herself off and pulled Yato out of the ground where she had dove.

"My fruit knife versus your glowing-holy-sword-thing? Not a fair fight in the slightest."

"Yeah well, you still could've warned... me?"

Corrin looked at Morgan's tome and realized something quite odd.

"Uhh, Morgan? That's a regular fire tome."

"Yah, and?"

"Well considering the fact that you very nearly incinerated me with a lightning spell, I have a few questions."

"Oh! That reminds me... I'll go take care of that fire..." Morgan ran off towards the tent, Jakob yelling at her all the while.

"..."

"Well?" Corrin egged on, smiling at the blue-haired royals.

"That was quite the show," Chrom admitted, pointing at the girl and the apocalypse she had unleashed in front of her.

"It would make sense considering her potential father," Azura remarked. "They share fighting styles, even if Morgan surpasses Robin's already significant magical ability."

They were interrupted by the white-haired man running towards them, worry on his face.

"Are you guys alright?! I saw one of the tents just explode and I thought someone let Sully cook... again."

"Asshole!" the respective voice taunted from the distance.

"Oops," Robin muttered.

"Don't worry about us, we're fine, Robin," Chrom assured. "By the way, the new girl apparently can cast lightning bolts out of fire tomes."

"One problem at a time, Chrom," Robin dismissed casually. Turning to Corrin, Robin appraised his co-commander who was still covered in dirt and ash from the close encounter with Morgan's spell.

"Corrin... As much as you enjoy your shenanigans, we can't have a commander hurt. Try to be... uh, more cautious with your new child, okay?" Robin asked with genuine concern, leaving him in a red-faced fit. Chrom smirked even harder.

Ever since the pranking incident with the water bucket, Robin had found himself flustered around the young Nohrian Princess when they weren't alone. And with the sudden epiphany of who Morgan's mother could be, Chrom realized his bullion payday was very well about to be doubled.

* * *

An hour before

* * *

"Have you heard from our new future-child yet?" Robin asked nonchalantly as he sipped tea on his chair. "I'm assuming she is one. No Risen horde appears for just anyone."

"Mhm, Corrin's got an eye on her. Kid's staying in her tent."

"O-Oh... Okay." Robin replied, not too casual anymore.

"You sound almost disappointed."

"It's not that," Robin reasoned, but Chrom stayed his path.

"You'd prefer to stay in Corrin's tent instead?"

"Chrom."

"Yeah?"

"Wherever you think you're going with that notion, I suggest you leave and pursue... a different course."

"Bet you a bullion it's your kid," Chrom teased.

" _Chrom._ "

"Bet you another it's yours and Corrin's."

"You are not only within melee range, but also within most of my spells' kill radii, I'll remind you."

"Fine! Going, going..."

* * *

Day 192, afternoon

* * *

Robin stared at Azura and Corrin before turning back to Morgan who had just run back after seeing the oddly familiar head of white hair. The child looked at him oddly, her own white hair outlining a rising grin.

"Is that..."

"This is Commander Robin, one of two leaders of the Shepherd Liberation Army," Azura introduced. "Robin, this is Morgan, the girl Commander Corrin rescued from the ruins earlier today."

"A pleasure to meet you, Morgan," Robin began, staying neutral in the off chance that-

"Hey Father!"

"..."

"..."

All five people glanced at each other nervously, allowing a good ten seconds to pass by before Robin broke the ice.

"So you're my kid from the future, huh," Robin started.

"Yep!"

"...Well, I..." Robin trailed off, clearly not knowing how to handle this.

"You're a lot younger than I remember... And that's saying a lot! I don't remember a thing!"

"That's good?"

"Anyway... you're the tactician right? Well, I'm studying to be a tactician too! I can help you help your friends!"

Robin smiled at Morgan, noting how that phrase struck a positive note from him.

"We're always grateful for more help, Morgan. But-"

"We?" Morgan scowled, putting on a jealous tone.

"Corrin and I," Robin explained. "We're... both, Commanders."

"Oh. Well, now there's three of us! See? I even have your tactician's cloak!"

She did a spin for emphasis, and Robin noted just how tattered his robe was in the future.

 _Battle damage or just age?_

"I hope I wasn't _dead_ when you put on that robe?" Robin attempted, not exactly careful to harm the child's emotions. However, sadness was not Morgan's response as she just waved her sleeves around, spinning in a circle once more.

"Not at all! I can't exactly remember why you gave me it, but you just put it on me one day while I was sleeping, that's all I remember! But it's comfy!"

"Sure is..." Corrin added silently, fondly remembering the feel of the tactician's robe on a cold night. "I want one."

"That's... Good to know," Robin laughed nervously. "What else did I do, considering I'm not... dead?"

"I dunno! I don't know anything at all!" Morgan exclaimed happily. "I just know my Father's safe and sound and anything else will just happen as we go!"

"I... well, um..."

He bit his lip and scratched his head nervously. Like Chrom when he discovered Lucina was his daughter, Robin was at the most offset of odds.

"But... I'm... single," Robin started, wincing at his crisis. Morgan's bright demeanor dimmed slightly, as she furrowed her brows with a sigh.

"Oh... And I don't even know who Mom is either..."

Two sets of eyes drifted to Chrom.

"I know what you're gonna say and so help me and your family, don't say it," Robin threatened. Corrin instinctively backed away, Azura following suit.

"What?" Chrom asked with an oblivious smirk, the less than stellar tactical wheels in his head turning at a rusty speed.

"You so much as open your mouth and I will give you a glorious death."

"Corrin?" Chrom started, watching Robin draw his sword slowly.

"Yes, Chrom?"

"You should probably start that chess game with Robin that we had to delay a while ago... Wouldn't want our tactician here to - Put the sword down Robin!" Chrom screamed as he sprinted away from the enraged tactician.

"I'll catch up with you later Morgan! I'll be right back! And then we can talk about Mom!" Robin called behind him as he launched a bolt from his left hand, swinging his sword wildly.

Morgan turned to Corrin and Azura, not knowing what to make of her father. Azura smirked knowingly at Corrin, the Princess blushing as a result. Corrin cleared her throat and grabbed Morgan by the shoulder as she led him back to her tent to grab dinner.

"You know, come to think of it, your father is a pretty interesting guy."


	27. Heirs: Regaining Custody

Morgan and Robin - Regaining Custody

* * *

Day 193, past midnight

* * *

"Azura?"

"..."

"Azura."

"Corrin, I can still see the moon's silhouette over our heads. That makes it, at the very least, one in the morning."

"Yes, but I also have a question."

"It can wait."

"..."

"..."

" _Azzurraaa_..."

"...What?"

Shifting in her cot, Corrin stretched her back and hiked her thumb at Morgan, who was sleeping soundly on her bed.

"All the future kids know something about Morgan. But in the camp, it's as if they have never met her before."

"...So?" Azura yawned, before sitting up as well to meet her white-haired friend.

"I can't help but think that Morgan has an even darker past than the colleagues from her time."

"It's certainly possible," Azura agreed. Looking at Morgan and the content smile on her face, Azura felt an odd chill knowing that the girl could have just been through hell a few days ago.

"It's certainly comforting to know that she has no memory of it, if that's the truth," Corrin admitted.

"I hope she'll figure out the stuff she wants to know in due time," Azura began, straightening her hair with a brush.

"I wonder who her mother is," Corrin whispered absently, causing Azura to smile.

"We have a few ideas on that mystery, dear Corrin." Catching the implications, Corrin threw a pebble at Azura, striking the dancer on the shoulder.

"Rude. You'd think a princess like you would act more civil around her child."

Even though it was dark, Corrin made attempts to hide her growing blush. But it was gone as soon as it came, being replaced with a slight scowl.

"If that truly is the case, then I must have been a horrible mother in the future she came from. I don't think Morgan would think so highly of me if she remembered I abandoned her as a child."

"Corrin..."

"Well! That's enough of that," Corrin replied quickly, changing the topic. "Good night, Azura. Good night Felicia, I know you're listening in."

"Oh. Sorry Milady."

"Good night, Corrin," Azura yawned, slumping back onto her mat.

"..."

"Good night, Morgan," Corrin added under her breath.

 _My mother would do anything for her child. So too will I._

* * *

Day 201, dawn

* * *

Seeing his cloak not on his body made Robin double take every single time, especially since he was wearing it. But after a while, Robin would smile every time Morgan would wave, run up to him, and give him a hug in front of whoever was around. After being greeted by his supposed child to the point where it became almost routine, Robin finally decided that he take his role as Morgan's father seriously.

And that meant keeping her under his steadfast watch.

Granted, her memory was still relatively scrambled but the tactician had more than enough proof that Morgan was his child. Like the children that came before, Morgan bore something close and unique to her, which was the tactician's cloak. That, along with a bag of loose-end items including Robin's original handbook of battlefield strategy: 'Operational Tactical Placements,' or OTP for short, made sure to displace any doubts to their kinship.

The dilemma of her mother's identity on the other hand was something that was not so simple to agree with.

His primary guess, no thanks to Chrom, was Corrin.

Robin had no problem with this, as shallow as the thought was. Corrin was an amazing woman despite her odd upbringing. Still, he was immensely worried for Morgan should his hypothesis prove correct. On one hand, Corrin was a fighter from a foreign land where she would eventually return. Underneath her youthful exterior was the fatigue of a princess with nothing but hope to drive her forward. Yet, being a leader of the Hoshidan and Nohrian body, she was a hardworking, selfless, and most of all, considerate person that bore the weight of two countries on those young shoulders. This was a princess just discovering the mantle of responsibility, and it fit her like a glove.

At times, at least.

To be fair, the commanders tried their best not to put anyone in a tight spot during combat, but many a time, even after the planning consensus before each battle, Corrin had agreed to taking the ass end of Robin's more aggressive strategies, often pitting herself against elements four or five more times larger than hers to aid another element in battle. She did not so much take it in stride as she just took it with a shrug, as if she had been used to being in such grim odds. Would she handle the responsibility of being Morgan's mother the same way? Not because of her sense of duty, but because she had never refused a task?

Only time would tell, Robin decided. Maybe he was right, but then again, there were more women than just Corrin out there.

 _Great. Now I sound like Laslow._

"Now... to find Morgan."

Ever since she found Morgan in the Ruins of Time, Corrin took custody of the tactician-to-be, allowing Morgan her previous cot while she, Felicia and Azura bunched up on their own. While he didn't mind the idea of Morgan making new friends, especially with how ill-acquainted he still was with her, Robin had it set to reclaim his future-daughter for his own benefit.

Conjuring up a plan to get Morgan to sleep in his tent from now on to 'not bother the commander,' the _other_ Commander of the Shepherds began his expedition to pillage Corrin's tent and steal the child inside.

Actually, better wording could be used, but Robin was never one to weave eloquent words anyway. Morgan would just have to wake up detained in her own father's tent.

Maybe not _detained_.

He had a couple questions he wanted to ask, regarding a variety of things. One of them being Morgan's 'mother.'

Perhaps being detained and questioned _was_ an accurate description.

Thus, at the crack of daybreak, Robin ignored his daily morning run and headed right to Corrin's tent, all-the-while followed by a motley team of Chrom and Lissa for reinforcement.

Of course, Frederick paused his sparring with Hana to assist his liege assist Robin, and upon realizing the situation developing, Jakob stopped polishing the weapons to defend Lady Corrin's tent.

"Chrom, batter up," Robin whispered as he waved nonchalantly at the butler, causing Chrom to motion likewise to Frederick.

"Distract the guy," Chrom ordered.

Frederick simply bowed curtly and intercepting the man, grabbed Jakob around the shoulders and turned him with an iron grip, Not allowing the butler to retort if he tried. Pulling a steaming kettle out of seemingly nowhere, Frederick fluidly poured two cups for himself and his companion. Jakob tried to get away, but the knight was not to be swayed.

"We're getting the girl off your lady's hands," the Ylissean assured. After a while, Jakob sighed and acquiesced to Frederick's redirection.

"I suppose it was to happen eventually. Though, it could've happened sooner than later. That child talks more than half the army combined. But if not milady's tent, then whose?"

"Her father's."

Jakob immediately frowned at the mention of Robin.

"Oh. That one. Well, she is his 'daughter from the future' after all."

"Do the rumors around camp interfere with your work then?" Frederick asked, not one for gossip but still concerned.

"What?" Jakob asked innocently, already fearing the implication.

"A future child who already knows her father, and is already in the vicinity of her potential mother-" Jakob quickly shut him up with a wave of dismissal.

"No. Not one bit. I will not let even that sway my devotion and duty to Princess Corrin. As honorable as Robin might appear at first glance, Lady Corrin is my liege, not him, nor his daughter. Or... _their_ daughter, if it is to be such..."

"You..." Frederick realized. Jakob shrugged scratching his head nervously. He wasn't denying anything, after all.

"I have served Lady Corrin for all my life, even since I was a child. But my vow to her is as her servant, not her equal, as painful as it must be. However, nothing stops me from having an opinion regarding her circumstance."

"You have qualms over Commander Robin's competency?" Frederick asked, watching Robin enter the tent hesitantly.

"Not as a tactician or a strategist, in that right he is unrivaled. But as a father and a husband to Lady Corrin? Will Robin perform as aptly, that is a question I must consider."

"What makes you doubt his aptitude for that?"

"Well, he lost custody of one child, even if from the future. Lord Chrom knew nothing of Laslow until he found us on the Hoshidan Plain. What's to think that Commander Robin has another child running about somewhere, forgotten and lost?"

* * *

Robin knocked on the tent post, and after hearing some stirring, stepped back. Felicia opened the door and scowled at the early sun, but upon seeing Chrom and Lissa behind Robin she immediately regained composure, attempting to bow but only banging her head on the tent post.

"Uwaha- Lord Chrom! Princess Lissa! And Commander R-robin?" Robin bowed meekly and pointed inside.

"Just grabbing my... daughter."

The words felt very strange coming out of his mouth, especially since he had known the girl for little more than a week.

"S-she's inside!" Felicia exclaimed, opening up the tent and unwittingly letting all the sunlight in. Corrin was sleeping face down, her cheeks mushed against her cot and while a thin trail of drool pooled around her chin. Next to her, Azura stirred with a stifled snore, shifting from her side onto her back as her hair at this point was just a tangled blue sea of disaster. On the bed, Morgan hugged her coat like it was an animal, stuffing her face into it while a faint trace of a smile was visible on her chapped lips. Robin tip-toed between the two sleepers and picked up Morgan bridal style off the bed. Although Morgan stood a head below Robin, she was surprisingly heavier than she appeared and Robin almost tripped on the way out as he completed his heist.

"She'll be staying with me now, is that okay?" Robin asked, not really caring for the answer. Felicia smiled faintly, more so at the scene of Robin being father-like than at her friend leaving the tent.

"You have a-a wonderful daughter," Felicia admitted, her hands behind her back as she kicked the dirt with a sad smile. "It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it? Holding them in your arms... Even if they're already teenagers."

"That's right," Chrom sighed, thinking of his granddaughter. "You're Soleil's mother."

"Yes," the maid replied, not sure how Chrom was going to react.

"I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world," Chrom replied, a rare moment of satisfaction coming over his tone.

"Thank you for making her feel welcome here," Robin replied with a sincere nod, causing Felicia to blush. Turning, he frowned slightly at Chrom and Lissa's grin, no doubt as a result of seeing Robin's newfound caring, fatherly side.

"Shut up," Robin fumed, stepping off.

"Well, our work here is done! Chrooommmm let's get breakfast!" Lissa called to her brother, to which he agreed, letting himself get dragged to the mess hall.

"Grab me two plates, Lis?" Robin asked, gesturing to the body in his arms for whom the second plate was for.

"Sure thing Robin!"

Not so quick to forget the prank Lissa had played on him earlier, Robin kept the princess under his iron fist, forcing her to run errands for him on a whim. Robin insisted that the cleric would attend to his busy work lest he personally devote time to creating some for her, so getting breakfast was nothing big in compared to the revenge Robin could dish out. With a grin, she skipped over past Chrom, grabbing his arm as she pulled him towards the smell of food.

* * *

Morgan groaned as she rolled over in her bed, sunlight beaming directly into her face. With a yawn, she rubbed her eyes, glancing at the bookshelf across from her as-

"Waaiittt... Where am I? This isn't Corrin's tent." Glancing around, she noticed a chess board on the bedside, along with a weapon and coat rack by the doorway.

"It's mine," Robin called out, gesturing for his daughter to eat breakfast with him by the main table, a steaming plate causing Morgan's stomach to grumble. She grinned as she rolled out of Robin's bed, taking a seat across from him as she dug into the food.

"Hey Dad!" she blurted, mouth stuffed with a bit of everything.

"Good morning to you too," Robin replied with a smile. Morgan nodded happily and wiped her mouth.

"So, how'd I end up here?" The girl asked with curiosity.

"I took the liberty in kidnapping you from Corrin's tent," Robin explained, taking a nibble from the bread as he watched Morgan eat.

"Don't let her know, but your bed is a lot comfier! I'm gonna miss 'em," Morgan mused, twirling a sausage link with her fork before eating it. Robin laughed and leaned back with a yawn.

"You'll still be allowed to hang out, I don't mind. I just need you for a couple things."

Morgan leaned in, intrigued.

"Are you going to teach me strategy now? You promised we'd go over strategy and I will take thorough notes and-"

"Haha, I'm sure you will. But first, I just need to get some answers out of the way."

"Sure."

"It's about your Mother, and..."

"And what," Morgan asked, concern growing in her tone.

"...My p-potential wife..." The teenager grinned at the older man's blush, to which she waved off.

"Y'know, you must only be like 4 or 5 years older than me if what they're saying is right. If I wasn't such a darling daughter, I would probably fall for your cuteness-"

"Don't finish that thought," Robin warned, causing Morgan's grin to be stifled against her shielding hand.

"Anyway..."

"Alright, so I'm your father, there's no doubting that," Robin started, "But as to who mother is, we have no clue... So we'll just have to do some... guesswork."

"Oh?" Morgan scratched her white hair thoughtfully, anticipation making itself apparent on her face.

"So there's two possibilities, scratch that three," Robin began, "I talked with Lucina and the others from the future, yet among the number they are missing, you are not among them." Morgan cocked her head in confusion.

"So you're saying they don't know me?"

"Either they didn't know you, or you didn't exist in their timeline in the first place. Which leads me to my other conclusions."

"Which are?"

"Perhaps, gods help me I might kill myself if this actually happens, I end up with one of the future kids themselves."

"Ew..." The thought of Lucina or Cynthia as her mother weirded Morgan out. Then again, like in this timeline, they were only a few years younger than Robin, so it was actually plausible. Robin read her mind and sighed.

"I hope it doesn't come to that, honestly. Lucina is a lovely woman, but..."

"Who said anything about Lucina?" Morgan goaded, leaning in mischieviously.

"I did just walk into that," Robin sighed, placing his head in his hands in defeat. "But you understand my drift, yes?"

"Lucina's not my mom, as much as you want her to be. Got it."

"..."

"And what's the third option?"

"Say you're not Ylissean," Robin offered. Morgan stared to the ceiling in wonder and phased back to reality.

"That... Actually..."

"Midori, Percy, everyone else... Wait..." Morgan paused.

A couple weeks ago, while the Shepherds were on the move, reports of portals opening and closing within a few hours had been shared by multiple towns. That, combined with the arrival of some future Ylisseans and some other children like Percy Midori, children not belonging to any of the Ylissean Shepherds, created a whole new realm of possibilities.

Soleil and Ophelia already knew their parents, but yet their existence was just as confusing as the aforementioned two. With the arrival of Morgan, perhaps the Hoshidans and the Nohrians were in the very same situation that the Ylisseans had encountered. Maybe Naga had allowed them to change their fates too, in a world where they would collide with the wars of a foreign nation?

The Risen that accompanied the portals seemed to verify that, at the very least.

Back to the task at hand, there was a possibility that Morgan may have fallen out of such an irregularity.

"You think I'm Nohrian or Hoshidan?" Morgan asked, catching onto Robin's hunch.

"You might, like I said it's just a possibility. Albeit, more plausible than the second, for sure, and a lot more comforting."

"So who do you think we can assume? Being my mother, I mean."

"Well, aside from the reason that we needed to find the other kids before it's too late," Robin started, "I need to see who's still... single." It was a blatant lie, of course. Robin already suspected it was Corrin. However, there were more than a couple women from Hoshido and Nohr that were quite easy on the eyes and could pass as potential wiv- Nope. Corrin had to be.

Robin wanted it to be.

"Dad, there's easier ways to seduce the fairer sex," Morgan giggled. Robin fumed at her blunt language, still smiling at her humor.

"Who taught you to talk like that?" he muttered in pity.

"You did, of course. You didn't exactly mince words so I thought your vernacular was natural until we came across a village where you and Mother would... would-"

Robin lit up, seeing how Morgan was about to name-drop who she remembered from her past...

"Wait, I can't... seem to r-remember that anymore..." Morgan whispered, almost shocked. In a matter of seconds, she went from bright to crestfallen, her lip quivering in a very genuine fear. Robin winced and immediately embraced his daughter tightly, even as her tears replaced the brightness in her eyes.

"Why can't I remember?!" she cried out hoarsely, her hands shaking until they caught onto Robin's. "Dad..."

"Hey, it's alright. Shh..." Morgan buried her head in her Father's cloak, shivering quietly as her fork and spoon fell back onto her plate.

"I-I... How am I supposed to know if whoever you pick is actually Mom? What if... I pass her and you make the wrong choice and... and-"

"I know _we'll_ make the right choice," Robin assured, holding her tightly. "Together, I promise. That's why I need your help, Morgan. Once we find her your memories will come back and we'll be a family. Okay?"

"O-okay..." She whispered, hugging her father tightly. They locked eyes for a split-second before Morgan nestled her head in Robin's chest again.

 _In that one instant, I saw that same, pure hope in her eyes. Just like Corrin._

* * *

Day 201, morning

* * *

"Commander Corrin, as much as I enjoy my Midori's company, I must request we find a better place to keep the younger children besides... here." Kaze complained, gesturing to his daughter. In the last ambush, Midori had her arm turned into a pincushion as she blocked a Valmese volley from hitting her father. Kaze, no doubt, had immediate qualms to having that incident repeat itself.

"She'll be fine, I promise. And as for the other children, we need to find as many as we can before it's too late," Corrin sighed, not liking the plan too much either.

"Besides, where would we leave them? Back on the ships? The safest place for them is with us, like it or not," Corrin added. Kaze nodded with a sigh, agreeing with that logic after a while.

"I... I agree. Speaking of finding the others, have you found your child yet?"

"Your jokes are getting better," Corrin laughed.

"I was not joking," Kaze insisted. "Midori tells me of a white-haired youth that can shift into a dragon. She's recovering her memories bit by bit and one of them is of a shape shifting child younger than her."

"Huh?" There's others like me?" Corrin asked with a start.

"Not others like you... Others that share your bloodline, meaning your child," Kaze corrected.

"Impossible, I haven't even-"

"Those are the same words a mother or father has said every time we find one of the children," Kaze reminded. Corrin recalled Olivia, Cherche, and so many others saying that phrase. Now it was her turn, apparently.

"You see?"

"That can't be. We've been in interaction with the Ylisseans for less than a year and aside from Subaki and Cordelia, nothing has happened."

Morgan included, every child had some account of their parents, at least one side of the family for starters. Soleil and the other royals knew both.

"...Yet." she added, quietly.

"Then perhaps this dragon-youth will answer our questions, once we find it?"

* * *

"Well, considering we're similar in facial structure and general body... structure-"

"Are you calling me flat?"

"Ugh."

"Haha, just kidding, I get what you mean, Dad!"

"Oh, I hope so. Now where was I? Ah, not only are our physical traits pretty similar, but so too are our magical ones! Actually, you have quite a bit of a lead on me, if your display against Corrin was anything to show for your potential."

"Thanks!" Morgan happily yipped with a smile, enjoying her father's compliments. "I think."

"From what I've observed so far, the future child shares talents and skills with their parents. Whether this is due to genetics or their upbringing as a child, it clearly shows from what the others have suggested. Lucina is an agile swordsman just like her parents. And even if we don't know Cherche's husband, Gerome inherited a proficiency with flying."

"So whoever mom is..."

"So assuming that my hypothesis is correct in that the parent and child share inherent aptitudes," Robin explained, "We'll have to narrow things down by seeing what you can and can't do."

"You think Mom was a skilled swordsman and magician?"

"Not just a mage... Something far more innate. Not even I could pierce terrain with a thunder spell. No one can, actually."

"But that was a Thoron! Of course it w-"

"That you cast out of a fire tome," Robin reminded.

"Oh... So I guess Mom is an insane magical user."

"Or it's something more than just magic."

"How can magic be something more than magic?" Morgan wondered. Robin laughed and opened up his drawer.

"I found this in the ruins where Corrin found you. Recognize it?"

"I'll have to see it first," Morgan complained, prompting Robin to realize he still haven't given her anything yet.

"Oh. Here," Robin chuckled as he pulled out a grey stone. "This is... your first test. Go outside and hold it. Something may happen, so maybe..."

"What exactly is it?" Morgan asked, hesitating to grip the rock.

"It's... you probably shouldn't know yet."

"But Daaddddd..."

"Trust me," Robin repeated.

"What am I supposed to do with this if I don't even know what it is?"

"Just go outside and yell or something," Robin groaned.

"Hey! This is a dragonstone, isn't it? Corrin has one of these... OH!" Morgan shrieked suddenly, Robin wincing in response.

"Co-Yes... Yes she does." Robin didn't want to reveal his suspicions just yet, so he held his tongue.

"You're saying Corrin might be my mom?" Morgan exclaimed with glee, grinning as she gripped the dragonstone tightly, snatching it out of Robin's hand. So much for that.

"Yay! I know how a dragonstone works, I've watched 'Mom' enough times!'"

"I see you took my hypothesis well..." Robin sighed, rubbing his neck with a grin as Morgan ran outside.

"HYYYAH!" Morgan shouted, lightning crackling around her fingers. Rubbing her head in confusion, she did it again, but nothing happened.

"Did you..."

"...Awh."

"Try it again?" Robin offered, holding it up like Tiki or Nowi would when they used dragonstones.

"Why'd you grab this anyway? If it wasn't with me when I came to, then why do you think it's mine?"

"A dragonstone keeps a manakete's carnal desires from overtaking their human mind. I figured, with Azura's suggestion... IF you are the child of Corrin and I, that's her dragon abilities that now flows in your blood. Due to circumstances, your powers might be even more realized. Azura, she helped me out with this dragonstone for that reason. She somehow knew this might happen, and she helped me unlock this dragonstone at the temple. I've kept it here ever since."

"So you had Azura keep that secret for a week? You absolute madman! You know how much she hates keeping secrets..."

"It's worth it if this works, isn't it?"

"Oh... Oh! So she knows you like Corrin!"

"She guessed."

"Oh man, now I've definitely gotta get this to work! One more try!"

"Alright. But no matter what happens, we'll work it out, okay?"

Morgan nodded, and gripping the dragonstone tightly, screamed with all her might as she thrust it skyward.

"HIIIYAH-" She was interrupted when a bolt of purple lightning shot out of her fingertips towards the sky, splitting the branches overhead and in front of her. The lightning arced out, even causing the earth to shake and the sky to slightly darken. An ominous purple rift manifested next to the neighboring town, sucking dirt into its visible rift, where a still of a grassy hill interior flickered inside, just like the other Risen portals.

"Well, that's... Something."

* * *

Frederick and Corrin ran to Chrom's position inside the war tent, where the Exalt was napping beneath the table. Not easily phased by the loud crack and the village nearby being warped apart by dark energy, the hero of Ylisse slept soundly.

"Lord Chrom!" With a boot to the rear, the Exalt immediately rose to his feet, banging his shoulder against the table and tipping everything over.

"Agh... what?" The prince blurted out, blue hair a mess.

"There's a huge portal opening up, not unlike the one the locals saw when we went through the river town," Corrin explained. "Could be another future kid."

"That means another fight... Dispatch the Shepherds, we'll have to go while it's still open!" Chrom ordered.

"Right. Let's go then," Corrin insisted. Opening the tent door, she quickly jumped backwards as Robin passed inches in front of her, trailed closely by Morgan.

"Sorry about this guys, I think I just opened a portal to the pocket dimensions!" Morgan called behind her, holding what appeared to be...

"Is that..." Frederick began.

"A dragonstone?" Corrin questioned.

"Commander!" Cordelia and Subaki called, flying in lazy circles above. The two were currently on patrol duty, so it was natural they had first eyes on the anomaly.

"What is it?"

"We didn't find any children from the portal!" Subaki yelled, banking downwards to land.

"Anything at all?" Corrin yelled upwards.

"Commander Corrin's fighting off some sort of new enemy! She's holding them from leaving the portal! Robin and Morgan are on their way now!"

"Huh," Corrin echoed, waving her hand. "I'm right here. What are you talking about?"

"Wait. What?" Subaki wondered, landing and dismounting. "We just saw you in your dragon form protecting the villagers. Was that... not you?"

"Probably not," Corrin assured. "But I think I have an idea what. Kaze was just telling me of another dragon that Midori remembers from her memories. That dragon holding down the fort may just be the one from the future, if it came with that portal. You said that it looks just like me when I shift?"

"Yeah," Cordelia affirmed.

"And considering you're still here," Subaki realized, gesturing to Cordelia as she landed next to him.

"We should probably catch up to those two troublemakers," Corrin finished, already pulling out her dragonstone to assist.


	28. Heirs: Son to Dragons

Kana and Robin - Son to Dragons

* * *

Day 201, morning

* * *

The portal above the now-abandoned town was spewing Risen and a new sort of humanoid enemy onto the ground below. Said figures seemed to be nearly invisible if not for the faint purple-red glow that emanated from them, not unlike the unnatural haze that smoked from a Risen's empty eye-socket.

The hostiles were thrust downward with force enough to end the lives of mortal beings, if the sound indicated anything that visual confirmation couldn't. However, much to Robin and Morgan's inconvenience, both breed of mindless foe got right back up and formed a growing circle around the two, seeing as they were the only living things in the area.

"Dad, I see now's a good time to tell you; I'm unarmed."

"Lovely," Robin laughed dryly, tossing his daughter his Levin sword while staying unarmed. With only a single weapon between them, Robin found it imperative to let her keep the only means of defending herself. After all, they still had their minds, right?

 _And a dragonstone!_

"Hey, speaking of, what happened to the dragonstone I gave you?" Robin asked, ducking under a swing from a lancer, grabbing the haft and kicking the attacker twice in the shins, disarming it. Awkwardly swinging the foreign weapon that was still invisible in his hands, Robin somehow dispatched two Risen before the weapon crumbled into purple mist.

"It's still in my pocket after I shot that portal, why? It's feeling really warm right now," Morgan huffed back, fighting for her life. Sending a lightning bolt through two archers, she stabbed the jagged blade gruesomely through an enemy rider, impaling both horse and soldier before jolting them into oblivion.

"Just hold onto it for now," Robin ordered, noticing how the enemy number had dwindled significantly, far past the losses he and Morgan had inflicted. It seemed they were retreating, but not back to their portal.

"They're headed towards the town," Morgan called out, lightning arcing at her hands and electrocuting a mage even as she ducked under a wind spell.

"I figured," Robin responded, eyeing the Shepherds that caught up further down. Lucina and Chrom formed a dance of death around them as both Falchions ended the lives of any Risen or invisible enemy that entered their immediate area. Azura and Frederick also seemed to be holding their own, easily dispatching the sword wielding variants with their lances.

"Dad! Behind you!" Robin turned, barely ducking under a stream of liquid hot magma, courtesy of a Risen mage. Rolling into the dirt roughly due to the momentum shift, Robin was at the mercy of said caster, who shot another spell only for it to be deflected by a hulking silver mass.

"What in the hell? Oh. You." Robin grinned at his savior, who happened in her dragon form.

Said dragon impaled the risen who had aimed at Robin on its front leg and boiled the flesh off its bone with steaming water. Bits of meat and cloth lay scattered under its feet, which Corrin scattered to the winds with a kick. Slowly, Robin winced as it turned its head to him. Jolting as Corrin pinned his neck with her claws, Robin felt the Risen's blood seep onto his neck as the dragon dragged his writhing body against the rocks with a growl.

"Corrin... Same team!"

Helpless to pry her off, both Morgan and Robin stared at the dragon in anticipation.

" _You took Morgan from me. Give. Her. Back._ "

The mouthless dragon growled a low tone, chilling Robin as its nonexistent eyes burrowed deep into his soul. Corrin didn't have full control over her dragon powers yet, but still, this small level of sentience was no doubt her own. And it was no less terrifying.

Yes, this was the same Corrin that Robin had rescued along with her two companions just a few months ago from the border of Hoshido and Nohr, surrounded by two a continental war.

The same Corrin who Robin appointed as Co-Commander, and had done a remarkable job at inspiring hope and unity amidst the joint-Shepherds.

This was the same Corrin that laughed at silly puns and dug holes in tents and enjoyed talking with the Shepherds. She danced in the wet grass with her bare feet, running, marching, and riding just like every other soldier in this army.

The very same, who was now inches away from his body and easily able to turn Robin into a tactical soup of cloth and meat.

And he still felt the same tingly feeling towards her, even amidst his own probable death.

"Dad!" Morgan cried out, nothing but a haze in Robin's mind.

He outstretched his hand...

Robin smiled forcibly, closing his eyes as a hesitant finger brushed against Corrin's featureless head.

"I'm going to keep her safe too. She's my daughter."

Nothing.

Robin relaxed with a sigh, before gasping and writhing under Corrin's legs, picking up a sword by her feet in the process. Corrin roared, stamping at the ground and barely missing the human underneath.

A sound of clashing and a gutting of flesh made itself heard, and the fall of a body punctuated Robin's kill.

"Look! Behind you, see? C'mon, you're more levelheaded than this!"

The dragon turned to see a fallen specter, fully impaled through the head from Robin's sword. Advancing on Robin, the tactician nervously backed up as the dragon pinned him against a building.

" _You stole my daughter from me_ _, you... Graghhh!"_ Rearing its legs, Robin ducked again as Corrin nearly decapitated him unconsciously. And just as soon, she stopped, craning her head at an angle.

The dragon stopped herself, and looking around her surroundings, bowed her head in fatigue.

"Did... I say that out loud?"the princess asked with a hollow, nervous groan. "I... am not thinking very clearly, am I?"

"I've seen worse from you," Robin chuckled back, his ease returning with Corrin's moment of clarity. The Nohrian shook her head and laughed, instead turning her head and examining her surroundings. She laughed again.

The sound of it conveyed little actual humor and Robin was relieved when he saw Corrin bound off headlong into a pack of Risen cavalrymen.

"You and Mom certainly have an interesting complex going on," Morgan observed.

"Still have the dragonstone?" Robin asked, smiling as he watched the co-commander toss herself into the enemy.

"Yeowch!" Morgan yelped, gripping the dragonstone in her pocket with her hand before quickly relinquishing it. "Yep, still there, It's getting hotter now, " she affirmed with a nervous laugh.

"Well, there's no doubt you can at least _interact_ with dragonstones," Robin said, hope replacing his recent fear.

* * *

Chrom ducked and weaved through arrows and spells alike as he, along with Lucina and Frederick, made their way to the collapsing village to help evacuate any stragglers. Azura went back to aid Corrin, who left her dragonstone behind in the panic, and was now suffering from a lapse in human judgement.

"The closer we get to the mouth of the portal, the lighter I seem to get," Frederick noted, confirming his theory by gently tossing a stone skyward, nodding when it didn't come down and instead slowly floated towards the sky. "It's going to suck us in if we get too close," he concluded.

"Well, the citizens certainly wasted no time to evacuate the town at least," Chrom accepted, running towards a collapsed building and spearing a Risen swordsman to the hilt with Falchion.

"There could be others, trapped perhaps. And the scouts did report a dragon. We'll have to be on guard."

Groaning in fatigue, Chrom looked around before kicking the corpse off his sword hand and slowly sheathed his blade. Gesturing for the others to follow, he scrambled through the rubble in search of a body or at least a sign of one.

"You two go on, comb the area! We won't leave a single villager trapped while we can help it!" Lucina and Frederick nodded, the latter slightly more hesitant as they split up and sprinted towards other buildings.

Lucina spotted an purple glow, recognizing it as one of those new enemies. This one seemed to be an archer, and seeing it drawing a bead on her, charged straight for it.

"Hyah!" Lucina cried, ducking under the arrow effortlessly before pulling out her own bow, letting loose two arrows in rapid succession, pinning both the arms of the archer against the wall. Having half a mind to leave it there, Lucina drew Falchion as she slowly walked towards it for a clean finish, scanning her surroundings for any ambushes.

"This is no Risen. What are these new enemies?" she wondered, slicing the air right in front of the archer as she reared back to strike.

* * *

Seeing tracks, that resembled a beast of some sort, Frederick immediately followed them to a boulder where the tracks seemed to stop. Clearly too big for any animal to hide under, he pried his large hands underneath the mass and began to lift. He wasn't sure if there was anyone under the rubble, but he would follow Chrom's orders to the letter. Struggling for a moment, Frederick realized he was Frederick and not some mere mortal before heaving the multiple-ton rock nearly twenty feet behind him. To his amusement, there indeed was a child underneath the rock, hauled up in a fetal position and whimpering to himself.

"And another one joins the fray," Frederick chuckled to himself, helping the boy to his feet.

He had pure white hair and wore a plain blue handkerchief around his neck. His armor seemed very foreign in appearance, and-

 _Armor? Why? What use would a child need for armor?_

The black and grey along with blue highlights struck a familiar chord, Frederick noted.

"Wait a minute... I've seen this style of plate before..."

Without any reason, the boy yelped as he jumped out of Frederick's reach, running towards the nearest fallen building. Sighing, Frederick jogged alongside him, noting Lucina firing off her bow before unsheathing Falchion. Incidentally, the boy ran towards the same building Lucina's archer was pinned to. Turning around, Frederick noticed how the interesting set of tracks that led to the boulder did not have another set leaving that area. It was as if...

* * *

 _"It looks like Lady Corrin!"_

* * *

Oh. That makes a lot of sense, Frederick realized.

* * *

Lucina sighed in satisfaction as her blade embedded itself through the archer's neck, through the wall, and clean out the other side. Flexing her arm to extract it, she struggled to pull it out even when she leaned her whole body into it.

"What the hell?" she wondered aloud. Tugging again, she let go of Falchion as it lay stuck in the wall, her own body flying back from her strength. Shaking her head, she kicked the hilt, confused beyond reason as her sword was unable to be retrieved.

Suddenly, the wall exploded in a cloud of smoke and noise as Falchion flew out, slicing the air next to Lucina with a swoosh before bouncing off the stones and clattering next to her.

"I think I found that dragon," Lucina called out with a sigh, coughing out dust and readying her sword at whatever happened to cause the explosion.

A sleek grey leg stepped into view, followed by three more. While horse like in appearance, the legs resembled nothing like the body, which was lizard like with a wicked tail. The head had no features, but its antlers seemed to be made of steel itself and were perfectly capable in spearing her body like an animal. Realizing it too late, Lucina was forced to take the brunt of the creature's attack as it lunged toward her, its tail hitting like a club and cracking the swordsman's ribs as she flew back from the impact.

"Co-Corrin! W-what are you..."

Lucina coughed, holding her chest as she struggled to breathe.

"That sword hurts... Mama... Make it go away!" The dragon said quietly, almost in a childlike voice. It sounded nothing like Corrin...

"Uh, Father! Frederick! A little help!" Lucina called out, struggling to get to her feet and bolting off, dragon in pursuit.

* * *

Corrin scanned her surroundings, her vision perfectly fine for once. As opposed to shifting to a dragon with her dragonstone, turning without holding the object in her hand made her lose her sense of clarity and focus, forcing her to more _primal_ instincts. It would take a lot for her to make her lose her cool this far in though, like something as wrenching as Mikoto's death. But strangely enough, the adrenaline of this battle and carnage was having her seeing red.

 _Morgan. He took her from me!_

Corrin shook it off. Something about that girl triggered some instinctual emotion within her. All of a sudden she had rampaged, almost killing Robin in the process. Was that because of Morgan's disappearance this morning? Was that what was causing her to become so jumpy?

It probably did, Corrin guessed. She hadn't felt this angry since... ever, really.

She would've been like that for a while, if not for when Robin placing his hand on her. It was if she just woken up from a dream and found herself still in it, but fully aware. That touch... It was through that action that she felt her senses return and a tingling feeling on her head where Robin placed his hands.

And then it faded, leaving Corrin and the dragon clashing once more. Running off, she splattered a bunch of horses and Risen into the dirt as she made her way to the town, not sparing a moment to give in to her predatory instincts.

"They said there's another dragon there that looks like me..." Corrin reminded herself. There were too many coincidences for this to be by chance. Who else could share her power but someone like her?

Like her children?

Shaking the theoretical notion out of her head, she raced even faster, her legs galloping as the town grew ever closer. Smoke and dirt flew from one of the buildings suddenly, and she saw three tiny figures racing away, followed by...

A piercing scream that was too hollow to be human filled the air.

"So they were telling the truth," Corrin realized, seeing a split image of her draconic self. Then again, the only time she saw herself in dragon form was in Azura's water reflection, so even now the entity was very foreign to her.

* * *

Seeing Corrin in the distance, Chrom grabbed Lucina and ran towards the dragon, all the while evading blows from the other one. Scrambling in a zig-zag pattern, the wild dragon scattered both rocks and Risen out of his path as he chased the three Ylisseans.

"I swear to Naga if this is Corrin and Robin's son," Chrom complained, "We aren't getting out of this alive."

* * *

Robin followed Corrin at a distance, making sure there weren't any Risen or Specters on his path to rescue.

"Morgan, stick close," Robin ordered, extending his hand, which was bleeding from the stunt he pulled earlier.

"Mom almost killed you!" Morgan yelled, fearing for her dad's life moreso than her prospective mother.

"She's not your herself apparently," Robin sighed, slowing down his run when Corrin and the three warriors changed directions suddenly. Morgan frowned, disappointment lining her face.

"I bet you were really turned on by that! Even... even if... she has anger issues. Oh, you're one of _those_ guys, aren't you!"

"I can't really respond to that, _"_ Robin replied with a frown. "But trust me, there's no one else I'd rather have as your mother, either. _Or my wife,_ " He added with a whisper to himself. Morgan smiled coyly at his sudden determination, and feeling the Dragonstone, she winced and recoiled her hand immediately.

"This thing is super hot. I can feel it through my robes and I'm pretty sure I have burns on my hip now from it," The teen complained, rubbing said thigh gingerly.

"You'll be alright. We just need to get to Chrom and the rest before-" Robin gasped when he saw the second dragon, which tossed Corrin's form aside in its pursuit of Lucina and Chrom. Frederick was holding onto his tail but not slowing it down much.

"What the hell, there's two of them!?" Robin asked aloud, wondering how to to take it down.

"What's Corrin's weakness?" Morgan asked, twirling her Levin sword as she ran faster. "Maybe that thing has the same?"

"She has none, aside from a lack of sharp intuition and instinct when shifted." Morgan frowned at this news, but still held her head determined.

"This dragonstone, if it didn't work on me... Do you think..." Robin started, trying to retrace his memories to how dragonstones worked. Morgan caught on, the realization striking her as well.

"But a dragon that similar to Corrin... that would mean that's Corrin's child!"

* * *

Corrin found herself in human form, with Azura standing over her protectively.

"Hey," she coughed, smiling weakly. She made the effort to rise, but Azura poked her back down with the butt of her spear.

"Corrin, you are beyond injured. Not to mention you forgot your dragonstone in the tent. I don't think we should risk your health-" She sighed as Corrin got up anyway. Running by was Chrom, only a few hundred meters away. That other dragon was not too far behind.

"We should always risk our lives, at times like these, Azura. Especially when we know what's at stake. That dragon..."

"Is going to kill the rest of your future family?" Azura replied, offering her arm as a crutch for Corrin. Without her dragonstone, Corrin couldn't help but feel very nauseated after shifting from her draconian form.

"I can't let that happen."

"Well come Lady Corrin, we need to catch up."

"Right."

Running alongside her best friend, Corrin struggled to keep up as the wood line came closer and closer. She began to see tents, along with the rest of the Shepherds cleaning up the area as Chrom and Frederick made set to duel the dragon that shared her form. Robin and Morgan were running too, the former unarmed but just as determined as his daughter.

Something ate at her. That same feeling that came before moments before an arrow would strike her, or before a blow too heavy to be blocked came flying in.

"I'm going to shift."

"I know."

"Stand back."

"No."

* * *

Chrom, finally making it to the wood line of the Shepherd camp winced in fatigue as his breath caught up with him. Frederick had valiantly slowed down the dragon but not for long, and if he were to remain in one piece, Chrom needed to recover quickly. Setting Lucina down by the trees, he drew Falchion and pointed it at the dragon just a stone's throw away.

"Corrin wasn't much help... Guess I'll have to take you down, whatever you are." Chrom twirled the Dragon's bane expertly before getting in a stance, the dragon focusing on him instead of the slightly-out of breath Frederick.

"Where... is Mama..." the dragon whimpered, crying invisible tears as it tended to its numerous abrasions. Chrom stepped forward slightly, and the dragon instinctively reared on its hind legs and roared, causing the Prince to stagger as the dragon-child made its final charge.

"I didn't wanna do this," Chrom sighed, running forward as well with Falchion extended to kill.

50 feet. The dragon didn't seem like it was going to back down from this joust.

30 feet. Chrom sped up his sprint, getting ready to take out the dragon with one stroke. If he didn't? He was dead, and Lucina as well.

20 feet. Frederick realized what was happening and chased after Chrom.

10 feet. The dragon lowered his head, antlers turning into a deadly plow.

5 feet! Chrom held in his breath as he prepared to time his jump over the-

Chrom grunted in shock as he felt a black cloak tackle him to the ground, but not before said party was gutted through the stomach by the dragon's antlers. Robin was tossed aside like leaves in a tornado as he rolled multiple times over in the dirt, finally stopping on his back.

"What the... Robin!"

"Looks like... it got... me. Too slow-"

The slow thumps of the dragon's footsteps shook the ground, and Chrom turned to see the creature bent over his tactician.

Spitting out blood, Robin laughed weakly as he once again felt a dragon's claw around his neck. Chrom screamed his name as he scrambled towards the unarmed tactician, before being tossed aside by the dragon's tail. Robin stared upwards, a weak smile on his face as tears and blood mixed on his dirty chin.

"Recog...nize me?" the tactician asked in a hoarse whisper. Extending his hand, the dragon looked in confusion as his bloodied digits brushed upon his face.

" _You're not... Mama,_ " the dragon whimpered back.

Robin pulled out the Dragonstone, the heat burning his fingers as he placed it on the creature's head. Nothing happened at first, but then the dragon winced, the human within gaining consciousnesses for the first time since shifting.

"It's going to be alright, I'm h-here... Papa's... here," Robin assured, smiling in pain as he saw the dragon dissipate in a blinding ball of purple energy before the silhouette of a boy was seen. He had black and grey armor, _just like her_ , and instead of a blue cape, he wore the same cloth around his neck as a bandanna. He had bright white hair just like Morgan and himself, but instead of red eyes like his prospective mother...

They were grey.

Just like his.

And with that realization, Robin laughed as his hand fell from the boy's chest, and everything faded to black.

If he listened just a bit closer, he could hear Corrin screaming his name as well.

* * *

Day ?

* * *

Robin awoke in the medical tent, wincing as he felt his bandaged gut.

"Those holes aren't going to be easy to patch up," Corrin said as she stared down Robin with a glare. Robin closed his eyes, smiling as he sank deeper into his bed.

"Are you talking about the ones in my stomach," he asked, "Or the ones in my cloak?"

"You know how much I like that cloak," Corrin whined. "And I like its owner even moreso. But I almost lost him today."

"Tragic," Robin coughed. Corrin scowled back.

"I'm... serious. I know it's not like me to be so vague with my emotions... but I don't know what I felt when I watched you getting impaled. I just know that I never want to feel that pain again."

"Neither do I, but-"

"Robin..."

"I know," Robin laughed, enjoying Corrin's company. "How are you holding up? You got tossed back there."

"You're one to talk."

"I'm the one asking questions here, _Commander_ ," Robin ordered. "That armor's not hiding any bruises, hm?"

"A couple broken rips. Better off than you, at least."

"Plenty of room on the cot," Robin suggested, moving over before realizing his implications. However, the notion flew over Corrin's head as she settled right next to him, letting out a very pained sigh.

"If I fall asleep, don't blame me."

"I might join you, come to think of it..."

"..."

"..."

"Day 201, evening, if you're curious."

"Not even a full day wasted. Very nice."

Corrin started to play with Robin's hair, causing the tactician to squirm in contentment.

"He has a sharp mind, minus the horns." Robin attempted, laughing at his own pun as he rubbed his stomach gingerly.

"His name's Kana, if you're interested," Corrin offered, hoping to distract the tactician from the pain in his chest. "He told _me_ all about me, and I'm thinking he's from the future, just like Morgan and everyone else. Kana. My... son."

"Kana."

"He's sorry, you know."

"...You have good taste," Robin attempted, coughing and wincing at the pain. "In names, I mean." Corrin laughed lightly as she retracted her hand, looking at the tactician seriously.

"...And perhaps in husbands," Corrin muttered quietly.

"What?"

"I said that maybe... despite the horrible future that happens, maybe I made one right choice: being with you."

Robin's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sure you played some part in that aspect," she added.

"Wait, you're implying that maybe-" Robin's worried and fatigued face melted into a warm smile, uncontrollably mirroring a slightly more bashful Corrin. The princess nodded slowly, noting Robin's blush.

"I'm willing to give it a shot, and not just for Morgan and Kana's sake," Corrin began, "The truth is, you're the most-"

"No." Robin stated flatly, struggling to a sitting position. Corrin frowned and stuttered at Robin's sudden outburst.

"W-what?"

"You are going to hog all the glory if you keep going," Robin whined, "I want a chance to say stuff too."

"Oh. You... had me worried there." Corrin scratched her neck awkwardly, her heart skipping more than a few beats from that scare.

Robin breathed deeply, before continuing.

"Lady Corrin, from the moment I met you, my intrigue has slowly turned to friendship to admiration to respect and a desire to protect you... I may be the tactician of this army but I want to make the brash choice in... in... Ugh. That sounded so much better in my head. You should probably..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

C

* * *

"That sounded better in your head?"

"What you just heard: it never happened."

"I didn't hear a thing."

Corrin laughed, stretching out her torso and wincing at the numerous cracks that her spine gave.

"So, fall for my charms yet?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Head over heels."

"So now what. We can't really do things traditionally at this point."

"You know, a lot of books I read in Nohr were romance novels. I have pretty high expectations no matter what, Commander."

"So, keep to the cliches. Got it."

"I certainly won't mind," Corrin admitted. "I like them."

"Uh... But we still have two kids and no idea how to-"

"Should we just start from the beginning? This just... _happened_ without any warning. Sure, we've developed feelings over a while, but..."

"We're going on a date then once we recover," Robin declared, his mind still sharp. "We'll plan on a place and a time. Chrom'll babysit the kids."

"Uhh... So... we're a thing now?" He was interrupted by Morgan and Kana running through the medical tent doors, outmaneuvering Lissa and hugging their mother and father, the latter with less intensity.

"YES! Dad asked Mom out!" Morgan yipped, high-fiving Kana and giving a thumbs-up to her dad.

"Nah, Mama did all the work!" Kana interjected, hugging Corrin and falling onto the bed. Morgan jumped on the bed as well, nuzzling against her mother with awkward love. Another figure came in, who Robin recognized as Chrom.

"Good news travels fast," The prince stated grandly, nodding to both tactician and princess, along with the two children by their side.

"You were listening in the whole time, cheater," Corrin giggled, shooing the Exalt outside.

"Fine. Remember, Robin, I'm expecting some bullion from you! I predicted this!" With that, Chrom left.

"Did he really?" Corrin asked, surprised.

"Yes. He did."


	29. Heirs: The Bird and the Dragon

The Bird and The Dragon

* * *

Day 209, Morning

* * *

Chrom made himself scarce for the week following Kana's arrival, his excuse being that 'every body part was in pain' or 'we should not overexert our strength.'

Ironic, seeing as Robin was the one that got impaled on his own son's horns, while all Chrom suffered was a few scrapes on his bare arm due to said tactician tackling him out of the way of said son.

Upon realizing the pettiness of his previous notion, Chrom resorted to sleeping the troubles away, at least until the Commanders recovered from their quite severe injuries. A moment of stillness was fleeting, the Shepherds discovered, due to the war ever flowing around them. With the camp stagnant amidst such tranquility, the Shepherds quietly followed the Exalt's notion and caught up on much needed rest.

Robin and Corrin wouldn't be complaining.

The tactician was bedridden with multiple stab wounds in his stomach along with a shattered collarbone, no thanks to Kana's charging body. How Robin wasn't eviscerated entirely at the angle he had deflected Chrom was a miracle in itself. Guilty as the perpetrator of that incident, Kana made certain that he attended to his father's every need, if only to expedite the recovery process. Of course, he wanted to know his father better too.

Corrin had things a little easier, only suffering from a few broken ribs and a few cuts on her forehead. Mysteriously, any injuries that Corrin suffered in her dragon form translated onto her human body, despite the obvious changes in anatomy. When they had first encountered each other in their dragon forms, Kana had thrown his mother into a stone wall like an egg, and she splattered against it like such. The fading abrasions on Corrin's forehead reminded her constantly of that strange duel, leaving her pondering many things on how she could better master the dragon within. While Kana babysat his father, Morgan would help Corrin out, excited to spend time with her friend-turned-mother.

When she wasn't busy with her parents, Morgan would observe as Leo and Takumi took over for the two commanders, getting to witness first hand the duties her father and mother held. The two young princes handled the management of the Shepherds well, and Robin made an effort to personally commend the two on keeping things in a functional and productive environment.

"It certainly makes me feel better, knowing that the camp is in good hands," he sighed one day, Kana snoring next to him on his bedside.

* * *

With the aid of the primary healers and their two children, Corrin's broken ribs were healed in a matter of days, while Robin found himself able to walk despite the multiple puncture wounds in his stomach. A couple days later, Corrin was as lithe as could be and Robin was to be found practicing battle drills with whoever he could pull aside.

When day 209 came, the army wondered if today was the day that things would be getting back to normal. Robin wasn't one for sitting around, and Corrin was feeling even more spry than usual. It took a little to admit, but the Shepherds were getting anxious for some action too. Looking to Chrom and the other leaders for guidance, the Shepherds made extra certain that their weapons and armor were ready to deploy, just in case.

* * *

"A lovely day to get back into things," Corrin greeted, instinctively taking Robin's cloak off the wall as she woke up the tactician. "You ready for this, sleepyhead?"

"...Good morning to you too," Robin muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and greeting Corrin as brightly as he could despite just waking up. "Where're you going with that?" he quesitoned, gesturing to his favored garment.

"It's cold," Corrin lied, her arms already in the sleeves. She snorted a stifled laugh as she fastened the knot near her neck to fasten it.

"Uh-huh..." droned the tactician, eyeing the princess with a bit of a pleased expression. "Why don't you just wear Morgan's?"

"'Cause it's Morgan's," Corrin replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"..."

"..."

"That makes absolutely- You know what? I'll see you out there in a few," Robin grumbled, getting out of bed as Corrin turned back to the camp. "See you later?"

"Of course! I'll see you out there, Robin."

* * *

"Good morning everyone," Robin began, enjoying being on his own two feet for once. He was in full tactician garb minus his trademark coat, striking a very odd appearance indeed to most of the Shepherds who had never seen him topless.

"I'll wait a few minutes for everyone else to join us, so feel free to relax."

Taking a seat on his impromptu podium (it was just a farmer's palette), the tactician smiled slightly as he observed the Shepherds mingle under his watchful gaze. Corrin tapped his back, still wearing his cloak as she took a seat next to him. Gesturing to the Shepherds, both the Commanders sat in silence, taking in the sight of their faithful army. No one was worse for wear, all thanks to their planning and probably a huge amount of luck.

Waving to her siblings, Corrin made a note to brag about the coat she was wearing to the Nohrian and Hoshidan family she treasured.

Robin merely maintained eye-contact, the reality setting in that those were to be his siblings too.

* * *

"He looks... empty," Sakura noted. "I-it's like he's missing part of his body. And Big Sister looks much bigger than she is."

"I've only seen him without his cloak several times," Elise added. "It's such a big part of him that seeing him without it is... wrong! Then again, it makes Big Sis look so floofy!"

Elise fluffed out her dress for emphasis, causing Sakura to giggle. Hinoka turned her eyes from the two, gazing back at her Nohrian sister curiously.

"Why do you think Kamui wears it so much?" the Hoshidan wondered aloud. "She loves her armor, but lately she's been wearing Robin's cloak over it. It can't be the weather, can it? Do you think she gets cold easily?"

"It must be a comfy thing indeed," Camilla sighed. "She looks so cute with that baggy thing. A shame it's tattered after seeing so many battles. Robin seems very insistent that no one else touch it but her."

"Heh," Leo chuckled. "It's like Takumi and his ropy hair. You only let your retainers comb it, right?"

"W-what?" Takumi scowled, "That's not like it at all! And that's nothing compared to Kamui wearing Robin's clothes! What you are suggesting is a whole different level of... weird!"

While the two young princes bickered, Xander sighed and looked to Ryoma, though his eyes were in a different place entirely.

"I would wear Father's fur capes when no one was around, once upon a time," Xander reflected. "It reminded me that even though Garon was a harsh and cold ruler on that throne, I knew that there still beat the heart of a loving father who wanted nothing but the preservation of Nohr. Perhaps Little Corrin feels the same security as I did once, wearing Robin's cloak."

"I know that feeling," Ryoma replied, "I grew my hair like my father did, and his father before him. It's not comfortable by any means, come to admit, but it does remind me of the burden and the honor of the crown of Hoshido. It taught me to trust my people and myself. Robin and Kamui have overcome quite a few trials on this quest together. They trust each other, perhaps even more than we know."

"I can hear you, you know," Corrin called down, laughing along with Robin. "His cloak is super comfy, _and_ I trust him, _and_ it makes me feel warm! Happy?"

All she got were 8 scowls.

* * *

"So as you can probably tell, Commander Corrin and I are quite about ready to get back into the rhythm of things. _That_ _being said_ ," Robin explained, pacing around his pallet slowly, "I can tell that one more day of rest won't hurt. I'm suggesting you have the day off, but know that we're on the move tomorrow, at the break of dawn. Enjoy this moment, Shepherds, as it will be a long time indeed till the next stretch of paradise comes amidst our storm. Dismissed."

"Have a good day, everyone!" Corrin added quickly, waving everyone off as the crowd dispersed. When they did, Corrin grabbed Robin's arm eagerly and turned him towards the chow hall.

"Clever metaphor. But now it's time for our date!" she exclaimed, setting out on a fairly brisk stride. Robin noticed this, struggling for a second to match his co-commander's pace.

"We're just having breakfast, Corrin. I think you're overselling this..."

"Nonsense! A lot of fun dates happen in simple environments. There was this one time in... nevermind! But trust me!"

"I suppose I will," Robin mused with a wry smile, taking Corrin's hand hesitantly. "But what exactly did you plan out?"

Upon being asked, Corrin lit up like a star, her strides reinforced with vigor.

"This is gonna be great! I asked the cooks on duty to make all our favorite things for breakfast!"

"You mean _your_ favorite things," Robin corrected, knowing how Corrin was a picky eater.

"Er, well... Yeah! What, you don't like the potatoes they make?"

"Morgan does more than me, surprisingly. I've always preferred toast instead."

"Oh, quit being so picky! Let's go!"

"Alright, alright. Geez, I'm pretty sure this isn't how dates usually work..."

* * *

As soon as Robin said the word, Chrom quickly made himself scarce, shuffling back to his tent and lying on his cot.

"One more day then? Fine, Robin, have it your way. I was really hoping we would get out of the woods soon. I'm starting to miss Ylisse."

He was the Exalt. It took a while to remind himself of that title, but Chrom smiled at the thought.

"Here I am, defending my people from a thousand miles away. I hope everything's alright back there."

Frederick walked in, tilting his head at the sight of a tired Chrom.

"Are you feeling well, milord? S-Shall I fetch a healer?"

"Not necessary, Frederick. What is it? You seem out of it just like me."

Not used to seeing the knight hesitate, Chrom immediately suspected ill.

"Milord, if I may, Lady Lissa and Lady Maribelle have summoned you."

Chrom looked at the knight disdainfully, already rising despite his initial reaction. Rubbing his arms, Chrom grimaced at how sore they still were.

"'Summoned' me? What am I, an Einherjar? What could they even want from me?"

"I cannot ascertain their motives, milord. Only that it involves Commander Robin and Commander Corrin." Chrom raised his eyebrows, still not bothering to get out of his bed.

"So? Unless their kids are stabbing them again, I don't really think it's necessary for me to-"

A ladle flew past Frederick and into Chrom's face, causing him to immediately curse and weep in agony. Frederick drew his sword in a panic, but sheathed it when he saw who the culprit was.

"Gods damn it all, why?" Chrom thrashed in pain, crying out pathetically. Lissa would have none of it though, ducking under Frederick's arm and dragging Chrom off his bed with surprising strength.

"Milady, I must insist that you do not throw objects at my King. Sister or not, I interpreted that action as a threat-"

"C'mon! We're gonna miss it!"

Chrom picked himself up and shook off Lissa's grip, glaring at the sprightly princess before wincing at her eagerness.

"What? Miss what?"

"Robin and Corrin's first date!"

 _Of all the things to worry about._

Chrom almost snorted, instead trapping his face somewhere between apathy and disbelief.

"Is there a good reason to be concerned with my best friend's ventures into the romantic unknown?"

"Yes!" Lissa screamed, pulling out another ladle before Chrom got the message.

"Alright, _alright_. We'll see what he can do. Still not sure what the big deal is about."

* * *

"You do realize people are ignoring their food just to stare at us," Robin observed under his breath. Corrin would laugh, despite the fact that she was digging their own mortification-pit even lower than it already was.

"It's like they've never seen a couple before!" Corrin pouted. "This is _not_ how the books I read as a kid portrayed a nice breakfast date! They should be laughing... or something."

"I _would_ focus more on the bystanders, were your butler not right behind me using my silhouette to conceal himself. Oh, and now he's pressing a knife to my back," Robin added, feeling the now-revealed Jakob stir just an inch to better hide himself from his lady's view. Corrin leaned to her left and laughed at the sight, gesturing Jakob off.

"It's quite alright, Jakob. He's been stabbed enough times already." Corrin laughed at her own joke, but seeing how Robin merely fumed, quickly ceased before it became awkward.

"I do appreciate the help," Robin added, smiling at Jakob nervously. Seeing him walk off, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can finally focus on eavesdropping on Gaius and Hinata's conversation about us. Something about 'Me having no idea what I'm doing out there.'"

"That makes two of us," Corrin groaned. "I thought it would just _happen_ , you know..."

"What?"

"N-nothing..."

* * *

"Gods, they're so awkward," Chrom sighed, settling into the bench across Lissa and Maribelle. Both girls were just getting into their breakfast so Chrom had not missed on much of their gossip.

"Why am I here again?"

"To watch our dear tactician's silver tongue! Surely he must have courted our dear Princess Corrin with charm befitting his own wit!" Maribelle exclaimed, clearly more invested in the scene than Chrom.

"Or they met their future kids. Kids'll do that to ya," Chrom snorted, turning away to sip from his glass.

"He hasn't even taken a bite," the princess grumbled, watching her subject eat with apparent dissatisfaction. Maribelle giggled slightly and sipped her water under her breath.

"Perhaps they know we are watching them? Shall we maintain a more conspicuous profile?" the duchess asked, much too loud for her own good. Lissa quickly hushed her.

"What? We _are_ allowed to watch our commander's engage in this dance of wit and romance, can't we?" Lissa bopped her friend under the table, and Maribelle got the hint.

"They're so awkward," Chrom repeated, rolling his eyes and digging into his bear meat.

"That's the best part of it!" Lissa whispered happily, a smile on her face as her subject attempted to ignore her.

* * *

"So... yeah," Robin blurted, brown eyes interlocking with maroon eyes calmly, not exactly nervous but definitely clueless. "We could just pretend to talk and finish our breakfast and try this again some other time."

Corrin looked past Robin to find a set of Nohrians and Hoshidans eavesdropping as well, Chrom and company no different.

"That makes Charlotte, Orochi, Keaton, Panne, and Kaden," Corrin sighed, naming her stalkers.

"Chrom, Maribelle, Lissa." Robin added to the list, sighing as he rested his elbows on the table, idly playing with his food.

 _What does one even say to the person whose kids you found in the span of a week? Well, our kids, but that doesn't help a thing._

"Is something wrong?" Corrin asked, mirroring the tactician's progress on food but more curious than worried.

"It's just awkward. We already have two kids and... Some father I am... Some husband I'm not. Y'know, for someone who prides himself in knowing each member of the Shepherds personally, I am at a loss right now," Robin mused, twirling his fork and dropping it out of mishap. Corrin didn't notice and focused on her plate.

"As much as I agree on the unnatural nature of it, we have to let it pan out naturally, if not for Morgan and Kana's sake, than our own. Nothing could have prepared us for this, even _with_ the future kids and all. Just let things happen as they do, and we'll figure it out together, right?"

"Fighting a war together isn't very natural."

"Neither is finding two future kids."

"You... do have a point," Robin replied with a smirk.

"Ha! You smiled!"

"Don't I always?"

"You always make some weird scowl when you're invested in your work. It's kinda cute, actually."

"Oh?"

"Mhm."

"You tend to bite your lip when you write. It's also quite uh... cute." A slight giggle rang off, but the two didn't pay it any immediate heed.

"Do I really?"

"...Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"They're _squealing_ ," Robin whispered, referring to the two blonde Ylisseans in the far corner. "Why are they squealing?"

"Perhaps you ought to charm _them_ sometime? Young princesses like them would like that."

"Oh please."

"It was an honest suggestion... It certainly is fine with me."

"So maybe," Robin tried to explain, changing the subject, "We just operate as always- Commanders! At least for now! We just act naturally around each other, without trying to... you know, _try_."

"You're the one suggested we spend time together as a couple."

Robin quickly raised his hands in surrender as he rephrased.

"I apologize. Well, as your notional future husband, I am very unsure in how I handle my relationship with you... as... awkward as that sounds. We made a great team as commanders, then friends, but as much as I want to be someone close to you... I don't know _how_."

"You're thinking about this too hard. We trust each other, right? Don't worry what you might do. Just do what you've always done, and it'll work," Corrin replied with a smile, causing Robin to do so as well.

"Princess, I hope so. I truly hope this will work out..." Robin stared blankly at Corrin's eyes again, at loss for words as his own tongue failed him. Corrin frowned, waiting for the rest of the statement.

Robin just held his gaze-

"It's not polite to stare," Maribelle called out, impatient with the lack of development. Robin frowned, turning to face his friends.

"Do you mind? I'm trying very hard to... Okay, so maybe I'm not the best at this, but at least help me out! Don't just be giggling in the backfield laughing to yourself- Actually, go away. Your help won't be necessary."

Maribelle scoffed, rising to walk over to the tactician with a boiling expression on her face. Both Corrin and Robin gulped.

"How do you expect to hold any gentlemanly poise to a lady with your elbows on the table as such? Ah, you brutish knave, don't cross your legs! And look at these crumbs all over your filthy undershirt! Princess Corrin, I must apologize that our tactician is such a barbarian."

Corrin placed a palm to her face and noticed Charlotte getting up as well, frowning deeply.

"Commander Robin, don't take this _witch_ so seriously. Clearly this - For lack of more generous words - _Lady_... intends on making you treat Commander Corrin like a snob. From experience and from the ethics of etiquette themselves, a man that presents himself humbly but with dignity and finesse is a much finer suitor than one with such a falsely composed behavior of artificial merit," the blonde guard explained. The vernacular flew over Robin's head, leaving him staring at the axe wielder dumbfounded.

"And what would a mere border guard know of etiquette!?" Maribelle huffed, turning to the blonde warrior.

"Enough to know how a true gentleman of composure handles himself! I'll have you know that I worked among the King's finest for a while!" Charlotte retorted, glaring at the pompous duchess.

Both women growled at each other, until Corrin tried to separate them.

"Guys! It's fine! Robin and I are just going to have to work it out as it comes. Really! I may be a Princess, but we are-" Maribelle shushed her instantly.

"Milady, I'm ashamed! As a Princess, your very first criteria of suitor should be of what good they can benefit you! What option do-"

"Lady Corrin, I apologize for this... _prude._ I assume she is not very aware of the fact that we Nohrian ladies have _spines._ " Charlotte was interrupted by Maribelle's parasol waving in front of her head.

"Why you, what manner of fool do you think I am?"

"One of the highest order," Charlotte hissed back. "You do not know the first step of being a lady, let alone how a man should treat one."

"You..."

"Guys..." Robin warned, already fearing a fight.

"Chrom!"


	30. Heirs: Steigerslacht

Robin and Morgan - Steigerschlacht

* * *

Day 210, before dawn

* * *

Robin awoke to a horrible sound, as if a hundred bells were ringing inside his head at once. Jolting upright, he expected to see the camp in flames, or perhaps an ambush in full swing. Instead, he was met with nothing but Morgan's mischievous smirk as she held a wind tome precariously above his head. Still startled, he looked around, much to his immediate confusion. Everything was dark and peaceful, aside from the ringing which hadn't bothered to cease.

"W-what in the hell? Oh. _Morgan_... do I dare ask?" the older tactician grumbled, rolling out of bed as he swatted Morgan and her book away.

"Did you know that manipulating the air at a rapid oscillation can produce shrill tones at specific distances?" she inquired, closing her tome. As soon as she did so, the infernal noise stopped.

"You're toying with Miriel's alarm spell now?" Robin asked, his curiosity piquing despite the early hour. His daughter merely bowed and flashed a knowing smile.

"I know you're trying to experiment with her research, designing some sort of long-range siren for our sentries. But it's also really effective for waking up sleepy tacticians from their lovely dreams! A bunch of books can't be as cumbersome as those morning wake up bells we have, after all."

Despite her sadistic intents, Morgan did have something going on, Robin admitted.

"If you can find a way to control that shrill noise for a _gentler_ wake up, I'll see to it that we take you up on that offer."

"R-really? Oh, wow..." Morgan trailed off, hiding her face from Robin.

"What?"

"You _considered_ it. That's..." Even behind her hands, Robin could spot an earnest smile and shining eyes.

"Is that so hard to believe?" he asked, feeling under his bunk for his boots.

"I... didn't think you'd take my work seriously and-"

"And why not?" Robin asked, craning his head at his daughter.

"W-well, you and Mom and the others are all resourceful and smart and experienced..." Morgan trailed off again, her inferiority complex casting a visible shadow across her face.

"So?"

"Well, I just thought that because I was young and er... _inexperienced_ that I couldn't contribute to our cause. At least, not at the level of everyone else."

"Perhaps," Robin supposed, strapping on his boots as he gestured for Morgan to sit next to him on his bed. "That doesn't mean we can't value your opinions or insight when you offer it. Not to mention you're wrong about that."

"B-but I'm just a girl! I haven't fought in a campaign like you or Exalt Chrom, and I haven't studied warfare as much as Mom or her siblings. "

"So you think you're not cut out to be among our ragtag group?"

"No... not really."

"You know, Sumia wanted to raise Pegasi and horses after the war. She was well on her way, if not for our local Valmese threat."

"S-so?"

"Princess Camilla wants to run an orphanage so that she can provide children with the love she never received. Once this is all over, I plan on making a visit to her estblishment. I'd like to see her do something she's always wanted to do."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because most of us aren't soldiers, despite our obvious aptitude for battle. You shouldn't look at us like we're some elite group of warriors who shun the thought of others lesser than us. In reality, Morgan, you fit like a glove."

"D-do you think so?" Morgan asked, smiling faintly.

"Of course. But you're my daughter, first and foremost. No matter what path we take, I'll always listen to what you have to say. "

"Hehe," Morgan giggled, resting her head on her father's shoulder. "Thanks, Dad."

* * *

Opening up the mess tent, Robin was greeted with a bright-eyed and bushy-tailed Exalt, happily chowing down on his breakfast.

"You're up early," Robin greeted in a genuinely surprised tone, patting his best friend on the shoulder as he went past, grabbing a plate of breakfast before circling back.

"Well, next time you leave the camp idle on their ass for a week while we wait for your boo-boos to heal, you should keep in mind that most of us are gonna be pretty jumpy once it's go-time again."

Chrom made room for Robin at his breakfast table, nodding as Morgan also joined them.

"He has a point," the younger tactician added, taking a sip from her glass. "I haven't been here long, and even I can see that we're all ready to go."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," Robin chuckled, resting his elbows on the table. "I guess I shan't disappoint you. Which reminds me... I'll be briefing the camp before we set off, so spread the word, yeah?"

"It's common knowledge by now, my tactical friend. Your better-looking counterpart already warned the camp. Ever the bearer of joyful tidings, that Corrin. 'At sunrise,' she says, Commander Robin and I will brief the camp on our impending operation.'"

"Sunrise it is, then," Robin declared, taking a bite from his plate. "Speaking of... Morgan, where's Corrin anyway?"

The girl paused mid-bite, pointing towards Corrin's tent in a casual manner.

"Funny you ask. She was initially my target for the alarm spell, and then well... She shifted partially, shoving me out with her wings as soon as I opened the wind tome on her. Azura and Felicia joined in, weapons in hand, and needless to say, I made myself scarce and found myself waking _you_ up instead."

"Yep. Definitely some revisions to make on that spell before we consider using it," Robin advised.

The tent door opened, but Robin was too indulged in his breakfast to turn.

"Don't tell me you were the one who tasked our innocent daughter into heralding this morning's excitement," a voice behind the tactician sounded, and a strong grip on his shoulders made him shudder in surprise. "I'm asking for a friend," Corrin added with an audible smirk.

"Hey Mom!" Morgan yipped, but the grip on Robin's shoulders only tightened.

"G-good morning Corrin," Robin attempted, trying not to look Chrom in the eye lest he burst out laughing. "And no, Morgan was just feeling _creative_ this morning. I was victim to the same wake-up as you."

"Is that so? I certainly hope you're not lying, you schemer," the princess laughed. "So, what do you think of it?"

"Hmm?"

"I think it, _it_ being Morgan's new spell, has potential; We just need to find the right place for us to use it," Corrin hummed.

"Dad says if I could find a way tone the volume down, we could use it to wake up the soldiers instead of the bell system we currently use," Morgan suggested. "Of course, the sentries could blare the thing full blast so they don't have to run to said bells."

"She's onto something," Robin declared with confidence. "You should be proud of our little tactician."

"Meanwhile, our little dragon prince slept right through it," Corrin groaned, rising to pick up a plate of food. "I haven't the slightest idea how."

"Kana?"

"He didn't even stir. Meanwhile, Azura and Felicia were up in arms in an instant. He should be awake by now, but..."

"Let him have his rest," Robin advised. "This march is going to be rough on the boy. I was thinking of letting him ride one of the horses for now. He can't be that heavy."

"He's... not going to _fight_ , is he?" Chrom asked. Robin looked to Corrin, a frown evident across his face.

"He's a half-dragon, same as me, maybe even stronger," Corrin offered. "He can, theoretically, handle himself, as unethical as it sounds. But, as it stands, he'll be in the rear, along with Morgan and the other children."

"B-but-" the aforementioned tactician started.

"Not this time," Robin insisted, cutting Morgan off. "Maybe on a patrol or a relief operation, I would allow you to join us in the vanguard. But this is an enemy fortress. What you may encounter today is way too unpredictable for you, Kana and the others."

"But Lucina-"

"...Is older than you, Morgan. Old enough and experienced enough to handle herself up there."

"You'll need all the help you can get."

"You'll help the most assisting the healers and the resupply team," Robin repeated gently. "You'll help both of us by promising that you and Kana stay safe. Don't try to argue on this one."

"But," the young tactician started...

Reluctantly, Morgan nodded, her emotions surprisingly in check.

"Okay," she relented, crestfallen.

"Thank you," Robin sighed, hugging his daughter again. "I promise you'll get your chance to prove yourself, but it is not gonna be here."

"I understand, Dad. But you better win this one or else I'm coming in there to bail you out!"

With that, the young girl got up and took an extra plate with her, presumably to bring breakfast to her brother.

"..."

"Nicely handled," Chrom congratulated, genuinely impressed at Robin's aptitude for the father role.

"Morgan can't be in the Shepherds..." Robin admitted once he was certain Morgan was out of earshot. "None of these children should be forced to fight our wars."

"They're fighting their own wars," Corrin reassured. "They came from their world to save ours, through any cost. We couldn't do it alone in their timeline. They're here because they need to be. Because they _want_ to be."

"No child should have to fight for their right to exist," Robin lamented. "That's our job as parents. But you're right. They knew what they were getting into, right? We can't let them down, and we certainly can't stop them from doing what their heart feels like doing."

"There's nothing wrong with you wanting to keep them out of this," Chrom assured. "I would prefer Lucina in the back with everyone else, but you know how she is."

"She's training as we speak," Corrin added in. "She's excited to finally be on the move again, even if she doesn't show it."

"Then I suppose it's for the best that they're with us." Robin decided, his mind made up. "Hopefully, with our help, they'll see their mission through."

* * *

Day 210, dawn

* * *

"I trust all of you are well-rested," Robin began, pacing on his palette as the Shepherds listened in. As per Corrin's initial briefing, none of them were in their normal gear, having been ordered to stand by until after.

 _'We have something special planned for today's offensive,_ _'_ she briefed, keeping the surprise well shrouded.

"Today is a crucial day in our campaign. One of Walhart's three generals, Pheros, is stationed up here in her fortress, past the horizon. She knows we're coming, and so do the soldiers at her command. We've liberated towns, we've fought skirmishes, but this is going to be our toughest sortie yet. We have the resources and the Feroxian/Chon'sin army to enact a siege, but that's what they're going to prepare for. They're going to _expect_ a siege.

Given the circumstances, we don't have the time for such a prolonged attack. Instead, we are going to nullify the advantage of numbers they have on us Shepherds by inflicting _one_ critical blow. The Feroxians and Chon'sin will stay behind, acting as a diversion while the Shepherds enact a surgical strike."

Robin paused, backing away as Corrin took his spot.

"Fort Steiger is heavily defended by battalions of foot soldiers, hundreds of mages, and cavalry regiments. Wyvern squadrons are to be expected, but if we fight indoors, all they'll have are front row seats to our seizing of the fort. The facility itself rests on an elevated hilltop, overlooked by numerous sentry towers and airborne patrols. Most of the woodline surrounding Steiger is cut down, so we'll get no cover once we commit."

"How do you propose we get inside the fortress then?" Ryoma asked. "We can't sneak into a fortification that heavily guarded."

"They're expecting an army. Siege engines, mass legions, that sort of thing," Corrin answered, while Robin projected a diagram with his magic. "They think the Shepherds are an overwhelming force of warfare. Little do they know, we're not even a hundred strong. That is our weakness, but also our greatest strength. Up till now, we've fought enemies roughly our size, to great effect. The Valmese may have thousands of troops, but they can't fight us all at once. Without open terrain on their side, they never will."

"That still pertains to Ryoma's initial question," Xander interrupted. "We need to get inside the fortress before we can actually fight in it. That means fighting through their legions on the plain before we enter.

"Indeed, that seems to be the case," Robin confirmed. "And that is where our small numbers have the advantage. See, a thousand soldiers, hell, ten thousand soldiers are certainly a problem. But what if that number was ten thousand _one-hundred_?"

Murmurs of confusion echoed out, and Robin nodded silently as suspicions began to manifest.

"A military has structure. A military is regimented. A general knows only the commanders below him, and the commander only knows the captains beneath him, and on and on it goes all the way down to the sergeant yelling at his ten or so privates to stop leaving their spears lying around. See, Shepherds, I know you. Each and every one of you. That is why I asked for a few minutes of your time with Commander Corrin and I. I want to know you, to trust you, and now I do. Each and every one of you are tied to Corrin and I by a personal and unique bond that we hold dear. This may not sound tactical or strategic, but it is _that_ bond that will grant us victory when this fight is through."

Backing off once more, Robin allowed his partner to take the helm.

"Over the past few months, we've harvested enough Valmese armor to supply our entire body of Shepherds. Footsoldier armor, wyvern and wyvern rider armor, and even a couple sets of Valmese mage robes. The list goes on, really. It may not be what you're used to wearing, but it's our only way to get inside without raising an alarm. Then of course, we... defect."

To emphasize, Corrin nodded to the side, and out of a nearby tent came two Valmese cavaliers, armor gleaming and weapons bared. They lifted their visors only to reveal the faces of Frederick and Silas. Dismounting, Silas demonstrated his usual flexibility and speed with a variety of movements, while Frederick struck an imposing figure indeed wearing the armor of their defeated foes.

"Our smiths have done a hell of a job repairing, restoring, and even updating what we've collected so far," Robin explained. "We have a set of armor personally fit and taiored for each and every one of you, once again thanks to the familiarity we share as friends and compatriots. While I know that you'd prefer to wear your normal gear for this mission, we've done our best to keep you from noticing a thing once it's time to get busy."

"So, before we start our duel with General Pheros of Valm, I'm going to ask each and every Shepherd to organize yourself by squad. Cavaliers first, then footsoldiers, then archers, then mages. Airborne units, stand by."

"Rinkah, if you may," Robin ordered, prompting the Flame Tribesman to retrieve a number of crates, unable to hide the smile on her face.

"We... pride ourselves with the forge. It's been a good while since I've been able to toy with the forge, but I'll tell ya that I haven't gotten rusty. You won't feel a difference, but no promises you'll stick to your old armor after this battle is through. First up, let's see here..."

Peeking around the box, Rinkah read the name engraved on the crate, calling out the designated Shepherd the armor belonged to.

"...Is for Prince Xander."

Slowly, the prince walked up, looking at Corrin blankly to discern any change in her expression. Seeing that she wouldn't falter, he nodded and opened up his box.

"Well, prince, consider this my gratitude for helping Kaze and I escape Krakenburg," Rinkah boasted, egging Xander to try on his armor.

Lifting the plate to his chest, Xander looked it over before donning it. As prescribed, the golden red steel of Valm looked new and reforged, strong and light with a certain glimmer. Putting it on over his shirt, Xander raised his eyebrows in amazement, flailing his arms about once all the straps were tightened.

"Well?"

"...It feels just like my Nohrian armor. Truly exquisite work. You and the other smiths made this just from those scouts and sentries we slew?" Xander asked, genuinely impressed.

"Everyone needs a hobby," Rinkah reasoned. "I had lots of help, and lots of time. No thanks to Robin and Corrin _dying_ for the last week, but we delivered, no?"

"Thank you, Rinkah," Xander nodded, strapping his shin guards on next. Rinkah took this time to haul up the next crate, already busy suiting up the rest of the Shepherds.

"Alright, next up, Peri! Oh, you're definitely gonna like this more than your Nohrian ass windows, that's for sure."

* * *

Morgan watched as more and more Shepherds donned their Valmese armor, slowly turning the camp into a Valmese-occupied territory. Ryoma had abandoned his usual Hoshidan armor for a set of Chon'sin swordmaster garb, ever looking the part of Chon'sin's emperor. Lon'qu, Say'ri, Hana and Hinata were also dressed as Chon'sin swordsmen, with the princess wearing a helmet to conceal her identity.

Cherche and Camilla, instead of wearing the black armor everyone had associated with them, were now suited in the silver and red armor from a Valmese patrol, Gerome, Beruka, and Percy also had matching sets, synchronized with their wyverns.

The cavaliers had been the first to suit up, and were now working on movements and testing the limits of their new armor. Peri, Silas, Stahl, Sully, Frederick, Leo, and Xander were now wearing Valmese Paladin mail. Leo and Xander kept their sacred weapons sheathed, lest their holy weapons ruin the effect of the disguise.

Valm didn't emphasize on fielding Pegasus units, but the wyvern armor was plentiful enough to be modified for the Shepherd's usage. Cordelia, Sumia, Subaki and Hinoka were all wearing lighter variants of the wyvern's armor, though the Pegasi they mounted were using Chon'sin mail re-purposed for their bodies. Robin's spies reported that some units in General Yen'fay's division fielded Pegasus Riders, so the notion wouldn't be a foreign one when it came time to infiltrate.

What struck Morgan the most were the helmets: Most of the Shepherd's never wore helmets until now. While most Shepherd's armor was unique to the wearer, what signified them from everyone else would be their heads. Some of them wore headgear from time to time, but not in a uniform manner. Once all the cavalry, infantry, and otherwise finished suiting up, Morgan found herself staring not at a militia of Shepherds, but a Valmese unit, with nothing distinguishing one soldier from another.

It was haunting, how identical they looked.

"Morgan, Robin," Rinkah called out, kicking the crates designated to the two tacticians. "Yours was a tricky job, but it certainly was fun. Two sets of 'Grandmaster' armor, fitted and ready. Where'd you get these designs, anyway? Never thought of segmenting abdominal plate."

"Chrom had them in his old records of Ylissean campaigns, courtesy of his academy books," Robin recalled. "Relics of a more militarized Ylisse."

"Well, now's the time to wear them. C'mon, I want to see my work."

Robin nodded, slowly taking off his cloak and placing it on the ground. He stared longingly at it for a few seconds but shook his head.

"I've never worn armor before," Robin admitted. "Guess there's a first time for everything."

Opening his crate, Morgan watched as Robin pulled out a leather harness, meant to holster various weapons. Next, he pulled out a pair of segmented metal boots that would ride all the way to his thighs. Finally, he pulled out a chestplate, golden and sleek.

"Whoa," Robin breathed, gulping at Rinkah, who nodded back.

"Grandmaster Robin. Has a ring, doesn't it?" Chrom asked, walking up to the newly armored tactician. The Exalt was dressed in a Valmese mercenary garb, complete with a full helmet shielding his blue hair.

"Ylisse hasn't had one in our lifetime."

"It's... humbling," Robin admitted, slowly putting on the harness for his armor. Strapping the buckles, the former tactician stretched his arms, unused to the foreign feel of supplemental gear. Next went his boots, oddly light for something made primarily of metal. Then came the breastplate itself, segmented to allow Robin full range of motion. Last, Robin attached his belt, along with some additional armor for his arms and legs. Donning the Plegian cloak once more, Robin, the next Ylissean Grandmaster, walked his first steps on Valmese soil.

"Well damn," Rinkah whistled, nodding at her handiwork. "You're still looking as quick on your feet as ever, sir. Might even armor up the cloak, if you insist on wearing it. Other than that, I must say that I'm liking the look, Grandmaster."

"Me too," Robin and Corrin replied simultaneously.

"Huh," Robin questioned, though Corrin's reaction was intentionally fake as she smirked at her counterpart. Robin chuckled along, then gestured for Morgan to don her version.

"Me?" Morgan wondered. "I'm not even close to being a grandmaster..."

"It's just for show today, unfortunately," Robin explained. "But the armor's yours forever. C'mon, I wanna see."

Morgan nodded, pulling out a similar harness to Robin's, modified for her shorter and feminine frame. Her boots went a little higher than Robin's proportionally, though it still left a little skin window between where her skirt ended and the boots did. The metal on the breastplate and the boots were silver instead of gold, but just as sturdy.

A little too excitedly, Morgan donned the armor, which she just noticed was the same pattern and color as Corrin's Nohrian plate.

"So? How's it feel, girl?" Rinkah asked, getting into her own gear as Morgan tested hers.

"I... like it. A lot! Thank you!"

"Oh, don't thank me. Thank your parents, kid. They had quite the insistence on keeping you safe."

"She's not _lying_ ," Robin reasoned, shrugging at Rinkah. "You had your fun too."

"That I did, and I thank you for letting me lead this project of yours, Commander."

"My armor has kept me safe all my life. With any luck, modeling yours after mine will do the same," Corrin promised.

"Seeing as we're all set, I say it's time to move," Robin announced, winking at Morgan as he took his position at the head of the Shepherds. Corrin rounded up the rest of the swordsmen, blending in with the lot and seemingly disappearing. However, Robin's voice rang loud and clear, gathering the attention of every soldier in the area.

"Next stop, Fort Steiger! Shepherds, fall out!

* * *

Day 210, nightfall

"And this is where you wait," Robin ordered, eyeing the end of the woodline a few hundred feet ahead. "Morgan, Kana, everyone else that I already ordered to, assemble here."

With a silent halt, the Valmese-dressed Shepherds froze, the wagons doing suit. The horses neighed in anticipation, with nothing but the sound of light footsteps of the younger children splashing in the mud being heard.

"And this is where we wait," Morgan echoed, smiling hopefully at her father and mother as she hugged them good bye. You'll come back. You'll beat Pheros!"

"That we will, my daughter," the Grandmaster promised, kissing Morgan and Kana's forehead as he turned his back on them, directing his attention to the soldiers. Meanwhile, Corrin walked to her children, joining them in a group hug as she met their foreheads in the same motion that Robin did.

"Stay safe you two. Keep the other kids in line, alright?"

"Of course, M-mama."

"Kana..."

"I'm scared. What if-"

"Don't you worry. You're braver than I, Little Dragon. Believe in yourself, and believe in us. Okay?"

Kana sniffled a gulp, nodding weakly.

"O-okay. You promised!"

"That I did. Morgan, keep your brother safe. Your Father and I'll be back, okay?"

"Aye-aye, Commander!" Morgan saluted, beaming at her mother proudly. She was met with a similar gaze from the Nohrian princess, who ruffled the girl's hair.

" _Mother_ sounds better," Corrin sighed under her breath, leaving the two on the wagon as she formed up with the other swordsmen.

* * *

"Just as we rehearsed. Form up," Xander ordered, the cavaliers forming a wall in front of Robin as the footsoldiers surrounded the grandmaster in a phalanx of Valmese armor. The fliers circled overhead in lazy circles, slow enough to not warrant immediate alarm from the sentries ahead.

"Here we go. Forward march."

Slowly they processed, the click clacking of horseshoes and boots muffling the nervous breaths of all in the crowd. Not a mile out did they encounter the sentries.

"Halt!" The first set of guards ordered, prompting the Shepherds to slow to a pause. "Identify yourself."

Xander rode forward, flanked by Peri and Frederick with visors lowered.

"Acting Captain Marx of the 105th Joint Assault regiment, under special orders from General Yen'fay," Xander replied, not even missing a beat. The guards before him widened their gaze, some even whistling in amazement.

"Oh damn... the 105th? You were in battle with the Shepherds then! Why are you guys here? Did we get 'em?"

"We have engaged the Shepherd's main army near the Demon's Ingot. General Yen'fay sent us as an escort to isolate one prisoner and keep him under guard at Fort Steiger."

"All of you for one prisoner? How important-" Xander raised his arms before the guards could get closer.

"Be careful," Xander warned, gesturing towards the two Shepherds holding Robin to tighten their grip. "He is extremely dangerous, even in his current state."

"T-that's..."

"Grandmaster Robin of the Ylissean League. One of two main commanders. General Yen'fay feared immediate reprisal so he sent for the Commander to be relocated here, lest he become freed by his own forces. With him gone, the battle is tipped in our favor."

"We have 'em beat then?" Xander shook his head, sighing in mock fatigue.

"The battle is still in full swing, and the favor of fortune may tip either way with Commander Corrin still out there. We hope to explain the situation to your higher-ups, and perhaps bring back some reinforcements and cut off the Shepherd's advance... or retreat."

"This sounds worse than we've been briefed."

"Indeed it is. They fight like lions and have the teeth to match. But rest assured, soldier. Valm and her might will seize the day, that much we can be sure. Now, let us make haste! General Pheros must know!"

"O-of course! Right this way, sir."

* * *

Pheros watched the troops drill below, thousands in motion harnessing the Valmese military might. It made her proud, seeing so many of her soldiers fight for a cause she too believed in. Walhart's strength inspired each soldier's heart down on the drilling field, no different than the heart proudly beating within her own chest.

"Peace... it is not as unifying as war. But men should not be forced to fight. So many lives-"

"General, I'm reporting a mixed Valmese unit coming in from the eastern woods."

"Reinforcements from Excellus?"

"Not by their numbers, no," the soldier reporting corrected. "Only about 50 soldiers or so. They have a prisoner. High priority, their commander briefed."

"Interesting. I'll meet them downstairs. Bring them in."

* * *

"And that snake Excellus thought they were coming for Steiger. But I see that they held enough ambition to go for Yen'fay first. Hmm, it _would_ yield the tactical advantage were they to secure that area," Pheros noted, tracing her fingers along the map she carried.

"They aimed to divide the forces using natural terrain to cover their flank. By cutting through the middle, they'll have a volcano at their backs," Xander relayed.

"Our intel suggested they were going to seize Steiger. But nevertheless, this is fortuitous nonetheless. Very well, Captain Marx, your warning has been heeded. You there, knight!"

"Yes, General!" Stahl replied quickly, snapping to attention upon being singled out.

"Send word to my forward commander. Rally the 1st, 6th, and 9th Infantry. Send them to Yen'fay on the double. They'll be covered by... the 53rd and 54th Wyvern squadrons, and the 23rd mage regiments."

"Got it, General! I'll be on my way now!"

Stahl rode off, his horse urgently galloping through the wide corridors of Steiger. Slowly, the echoes got more quiet until they faded completely. Nothing but silence remained as Pheros eyed the Shepherds.

"Now then. Yen'fay thought it wise to keep the enemy commander here, away from his army. Let us see what we're up against, Commander Marx."

Xander nodded, stepping forward and addressing the two soldiers holding Robin's restraints.

"Captain Leon, Captain Lazward. Slowly now, we don't want him causing a scene-"

As soon as the rope gagging Robin came undone, the grandmaster went at it with a flurry of profanities and curses, surprising Leo and Laslow for a split second and almost causing his bonds to become undone.

"Valmese filth! You are stopping Ylisse's divine justice from taking place! I swear to you, Plegia is plotting to destroy all of us! I-"

"That's enough from you, tactician," Xander replied with a firm slap to Robin's cheek, prompting Corrin to flush red under her helmet. "You are in the presence of yet another general who could easily best you and your novice stratagems. I suggest you stay quiet, unless you'd prefer eating _half_ of your rations."

"Why don't you eat shit, Valmese dog."

"Half rations it is."

"So it appears," Pheros wondered, curiously circling around Robin slowly. "You warn us about Plegia, yet you wear a Plegian cloak around your body. I figured you were a wily opponent, but not downright suicidal. Interesting that it may be, I wonder just how much truth you may actually tell."

"You seem a reasonable one," Robin admitted, finally turning his attention to Pheros. "You are General Pheros, yes? We were gunning for you last, actually. Didn't want to walk all this way."

"Commander Robin of the Ylissean league. I'm flattered."

"The pleasure is mine, I'm sure." Robin stretched his arms as far as Laslow and Leo would let him, bowing his head. "Should I bow? Offer my Plegian goats as tribute?"

"Mind your tongue," Xander warned. Robin chuckled, continuing on.

"You were a devout follower of Exalt Emmeryn, no?" Pheros shook her head.

"Until I realized her teachings fell upon deaf ears. The song of conquest is a truer tune than that of pacifism."

"I see. Then I hope you won't mind my army liberating Valm and putting a stop to Walhart's crusade right here, then."

"Even if it happens, you will watch that happen in one of my many cold, dark cells."

"Ah well."

"Take him away," Pheros ordered. "I'll send an interrogator to his quarters once I settle this business with Yen'fay."

"Yes Ma'am," Xander chirped, sharply dragging Robin along by the wrists as his metal boots scratched against the stone floors of Steiger's main lobby.

"Ma'am," Stahl addressed, out of breath, "Our troops are en route, and are making way as we speak."

"That... was quick," Pheros realized slowly, raising her eyebrow.

"Er... I wanted to make sure our troops made good time, and-"

"What's your name, soldier?" the Valmese General asked, her suspicions growing.

"Ma'am?"

"Your name, dammit! Don't tell me you've forgotten your name?"

"O-oh! L-Lieutenant Sol, 32nd Cavalry. Ma'am."

"So it may seem. Lieutenant Sol, would you be so kind as to remind me of the units I dispatched to Yen'fay?"

"The... 1st, 6th, and 9th Infantry, 53rd and 54th Wyvern Squadron, and... 23rd Mage Regiment."

"Interesting," Pheros mused. "You followed my orders to the letter."

"I-I hope so. I-!" Sol replied earnestly.

"Especially intriguing, considering we don't have a 23rd Mage Regiment. Surely a Lieutenant would know that much."

"...oh."

"Damn," Xander breathed under his breath. Holding his hand behind him, he gave the signal for the Shepherds to ready themselves.

"Care to explain yourself?"

"I.. uh," Stahl hesitated, shaking his head in response.

"Perhaps I can." Robin declared, raising his hands quickly, free of any binds. Pheros didn't flinch, only offering Robin the satisfaction of a small smile. He offered his own back, albeit much more nervous.

"Very impressive maneuver, Commander Robin," Pheros nodded, staying put, almost relaxed. "Luckily, your 'sneak attack' gave me a head-start, allowing me to plan a counter-offensive despite my main units marching towards my unharmed ally."

Even as she spoke, an alarm rang throughout the fort, and the echo of a thousand footsteps resounded in its wake.

"Looks like our plan worked to its intended end," Corrin sighed, placing her hand on the hilt of her sword. Yato hummed excitedly, a clear resounding tone compared to the dull echoes of outside.

"We both know what happens next," Robin sighed, taking position alongside Xander and Ryoma. "I hope you don't mind us dirtying these nice tiles?"

"I couldn't ask for a more fitting occasion," Pheros responded, a small grimace lining her face even as her troops covered her escape. "Don't threaten us with a good time, tactician. I too know a thing or two of war."

Robin watched as hundreds of Valmese soldiers surrounded the fort, filing in two by two in the narrow hallways and cutting off any hope of escape.

"Now, Azura!"

Twirling her spear, Azura channeled the power of her pendant just enough to produce a blinding light, allowing the Shepherds enough time to get into formation. The red on their armor glowed and faded to blue, removing any chance of friendly-on-friendly attack.

"I didn't like that ugly red anyway," Robin admitted, drawing his sword and flourishing a tome from his hip.

"You are horribly outnumbered, tactician. Spare yourself the bloodshed and-"

"These poor Valmese souls are blocking the lovely view of _my_ fort. Shepherds, attack!"


	31. Anna and Anna: A Family Company

Anna and Anna - A Family Company

"That'll be five-hundred gold, hot stuff."

Chrom clenched his fists as Anna just became five-hundred gold pieces richer; a good portion of the Shepherd's treasury funds. Ever since they rescued the redhead from the Ylissean ruins a few years before, she had stuck close to the militia, both as a supplier and as a soldier. However, despite her obvious gifts in combat, the merchant more often than not used her true talents at haggling down market prices of valuable weapons and tomes, while at the same time making a profit off the desperate comrades who needed better equipment.

"That's... A bit much, no?" Chrom begged, hoping for an Exalt-discount.

"Pff, what did you expect? You already have a family heirloom of a sword and now you want a javelin set? I mean, go ahead and be a walking arsenal yourself, but stuff like that? That costs money. Thankfully, I have such _stellar_ taste in clientele. Don't tell me that Ylisse is going to plunge into the economic doldrums because of your warmongering?" The Exalt fumed as he pulled out the bag of gold he already had prepared.

"We talked about this Anna. I couldn't thank you more for what you've done for us... But this is a war we're fighting. Especially with our numbers tripled, a decent weapon is few and between our ranks." Anna merely smiled, not buying Chrom's bullshit. At least, not at its estimated retail price.

"Says the one with the Falchion."

Chrom paused, at a loss at the clever riposte.

"I... Right. Well, if you are going to keep supplying us, you better up the stock! I mean, I couldn't afford for the poorer members of my army... uh... that wield bronze items?" Anna chuckled at the Exalt's lack of reasons, seeing as the Shepherds shared a common purse.

"Try again next time, sweetie. I'll be right here! Ooh, and tell anyone that asks! _Bravemetal_ swords! Instead of a thousand gold, how about I bring that down to nine hundred and ninety-nine?" Chrom turned away and cursed the light feeling he had in his hip, the now-gone money leaving a void akin to starvation and familial death. Running into Morgan on his way out the tent, the young tactician excused herself before blushing and grinning at the flustered Exalt.

"Captain Chrom! Uh... Sorry about my Mom earlier. It was my idea." Chrom smiled and patted Robin's daughter on the head. The smile was a bit too malicious, Morgan realized.

"I'm sorry too, Morgan."

 _Uh oh._

"For what?"

"For the fact that you're on cleaning duty for the next week!" Morgan paled and shrunk into her coat. The Exalt let loose a hearty and bitter laugh, just as he walked away, a huge smile of satisfaction on his face.

"W-wait! What? Milord, surely you're... DAD! HELP!" Robin's head peeked out of his tent, not hearing the previous exchange. Scanning the surroundings, Robin raised his eyebrows and looked at the white-haired girl suspiciously.

"...what?"

"I'm on cleaning duty-"

"Haha, that's what you get for your bad puns!" Robin shut her up and went back into his tent, where the sounds of a couple Shepherd's laughter were heard. Chrom returned, chuckled to himself for a while and turned back to Morgan after a bit of thought. However, the tactician in training was still yelling at her dad's tent.

"DAD THAT WAS YOUR PUN FIRST I GOT IT FROM YOU-" Chrom tapped her shoulder, shutting up the young girl and making her look to him in a begging manner.

"Y'know, if you want to cut off a couple days from that duty, there's a set of Brave weapons for sale in Anna's tent." Morgan paled even further, showing Chrom her meager funds.

"I'm not gonna break the Shepherds bank to get myself off cleaning duty! I barely have enough personally for a steel sword, let alone brave!" Chrom tsked in pity, turning around again, deciding to go towards Robin's tent.

"A shame... You know, we're marching tomorrow. You know how _dirty_ the tents get after a march..." Morgan fell on her knees, and rain began to fall over her head as Chrom disappeared into her father's domain.

"Ah! Milord. Just the man I wanted to see." Robin greeted the Exalt with a smile and freed up a chair for the Exalt. Inside, Ryoma, Xander and Corrin were seated around what appeared to be a scroll placed on Robin's table.

"What's happening here?" Holding up the scroll with a smile, Robin unraveled the bindings and chuckled.

"You're in time for the second portion of our reinforcements."

"Reinforcements!? Robin, we can barely supply the current standing army! What makes you think-" Robin shushed his King and opened up another portal to Hoshido and Nohr.

"Robin, please reconsider this-"

"Hush, Chrom. You'll like this." As if on cue, a woman stepped out of the portal with a smile and a wink, notably to Chrom.

"Need me so soon, handsome?"

"Anna!?" Chrom winced, glaring at his tactician. "Really, another one?"

"She's a friend from... before all this," Corrin admitted, scratching her head and smiling at the Nohrian Anna.

"Robin, one Anna is quite enough. We can't have two of them-"

"Supplying our army with discounted supplies? Chrom, you know this is the right thing to do at a crucial time like this." Chrom wasn't having any of it. He crossed his arms and looked at the new Anna. Unlike the one he just got hustled by, this one seemed to be more of an archer, wearing fingerless gloves and a cloak of rougher material than the whimsical clothing of the Ylissean Anna.

"It's rude to stare handsome. At least in public it is... Perhaps I can take you out back for a private peek? For enough gold, I bet-" Chrom nearly choked on his own spit, blushing in shock.

"That... Won't be necessary," Xander said calmly, looking to Robin. "Looks like the scroll worked well enough."

"Ryoma, Xander, thank you for the help," Corrin smiled, greeting her two brothers.

"Anything to aid our cause," Ryoma bowed, leaving. Xander did suit, leaving just Chrom, Corrin and Robin with the Anna.

"So. Anna," Robin started. "You are aware we have one of your sisters here... Right?"

"Of course! I've heard stories of this Anna. But I'll tell you what! No one out-Anna's Anna!" With that, the adventurer Anna ran out of the tent, her huge backpack nearly ripping open Robin's own doorway as she set up shop, causing a commotion that brought about several Shepherds to introduce themselves.

"...Why?" Chrom asked, showing Robin his empty coinpurse for emphasis.

"Chrom, what happens when two people sell the same thing?" Chrom scratched his head. "Come now, you're an Exalt. You have to know _something_ on how market prices work."

"People go for the cheaper one or the better one?"

"And if two Anna's happen to be selling swords at low prices..." The light dawned on Chrom at the thought of market competition, and he patted Robin on the back.

"Nice work then. But how'd you find a Nohrian Anna?" Corrin stepped in, proudly pointing to herself.

"She may dress Nohrian, but it's just because of the weather," Robin interjected. Corrin cleared her throat and began.

"Leo and Xander, among others, rescued her from border-ruffians a few weeks before the war," she explained, "And I had the pleasure of meeting her in Hoshido when she was selling wares at a food stand!"

"So she's not on any side?"

"She is one of the few that could readily travel between Nohr and Hoshido," Robin clarified. "A person like that is very valuable to have at a time like this."

"A time like this?" Chrom asked.

"It's hard to tell just by watching," Robin started, gritting his teeth in apathy, "But there is still tension between some of the Nohrians and Hoshidans."

"It's to be expected," Chrom said, relieved. "Two armies at a standstill because of a supernatural threat. You think tension would disappear overnight?"

"It almost did," Corrin said, "And thanks to our success, morale has been high. But once our momentum shifts, especially with how difficult the Valmese campaign has been going, they might start having doubts.

"Which is why we brought Anna," Robin continued. "A person that can broker both sides without bias is very valuable at a time like this. So far, only Corrin, Azura, Kaze, and a few others have that expertise."

"Still," Chrom sighed, pocketing his sack of no coins, "Is this Anna..."

"She's as Anna as it gets, sadly," Robin frowned.

* * *

"YOU'RE NO SISTER OF MINE!" Ylissean Anna yelled, angry at the giant tent blocking the sun from reaching her own tent. "A REAL ANNA KNOWS WHEN TO BACK OFF ANOTHER ANNA'S SECRET SHOP!"

"Secret shop? Ha! It's not a secret your wares are secondhand!" Hoshidan Anna countered, before showing off her shiny goods. "Nohrian-forged swords, Hoshidan-strung bows, really rare Hoshidan and Nohrian magic, and guess what! THEY DON'T BREAK!" Both Anna's paused their fight briefly as Morgan sulked by, the rain cloud over her head leaving a muddy trail behind her.

"Hey you! Tactician's daughter!" Y-Anna yelled, causing Morgan to turn, pointing at her chest.

"...Me?"

"YES YOU! I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES! You're having doubts! 'Oh, will I ever be able to clean Chrom's tents... If only there was something to help me! But there is!" Grunting as she dove into her stockpile out back, Yanna revealed a bucket of... something magical. Hanna gasped as she recognized the product.

"What the... I thought I had the only crate of-"

"FER-OXI CLEAN!" Yanna exclaimed, holding up the bucket with a grin. "Scientifically, magically, and personally tested by... uh... experts! Yes! Experts in... err... Cleaning! Tents, that is!"

"This is just what I'll need!" Morgan yipped, bounding over to Yanna's tent. Hanna wouldn't have any of it, so she pulled out her own secret cache of Feroxi Clean.

"Wait right there... What was it... Margon!"

"Morgan."

"Yes! Morgan! Whatever price that Anna offers for Feroxi Clean, I'll give you double for half!"

Morgan shrugged and went over to Hanna's tent. Yanna glared at her sister and pulled out two bravemetal swords.

"That may be so, but I'll throw in a brave weapon set ABSOLUTELY FREE!" Morgan's eyes widened at the deal and ran back over to Yanna's stall.

"But wait," Hanna said, diving into her own weapon's rack. "There's more!" Pulling out a dragonstone, Hanna grinned victoriously as Morgan's eyes glittered in awe. "Buy my Feroxi Clean and you too can bear your Mother's power!"

"Actually... Last time I did that I opened a portal and... accidentally found my brother, who nearly killed my father," Morgan explained with a weak frown.

"SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN!" Yanna screamed, pulling out a large body from under her stand. "BUY MY FEROXI CLEAN AND I'LL GIVE YOU..."

"Kana!?" Morgan stared at the unconscious body in Yanna's arms in shock. "H-hey! Let go of my brother!"

"Oh yeah!?" Hanna replied, "You've just activated my trap sale!" She pulled down the side of her tent, revealing her secret to be none other than Exalt Chrom, tied up and gagged. His eyes were clear enough to see his barely-suppressed anger.

"Buy my Feroxi Clean and you get the dragonstone AND a free Chrom to do your bidding!"

Morgan was sold. Her brother could free himself. But Chrom? She needed out of that cleaning duty!

"Deal!" Morgan said, yanking out her gold purse. However, it was intercepted by Yanna, who nabbed it with the edge of... Yato?

"That's... My mom's sword!" Morgan huffed, glaring at Yanna suspiciously.

"Not only that kiddo, but with your order of Feroxi Clean, you get not one, but two of your parents, complete with weapons and clothes!" Revealing a secret compartment in the back of her shop, Morgan saw Robin and Corrin tied up back to back, clearly beyond struggling. Yanna stood confidently on her counter as Morgan gaped in a mixture of awe and horror.

"H-how did you-"

"Hush kid," Yanna and Hanna said simultaneously. "Trade secrets."

"So, what's it gonna be, Morgan?" Hanna asked, standing on Chrom's shoulders for emphasis, much to his pain. Yanna cleared her throat and pointed at Robin and Corrin, who merely glared at her with two sets of angry eyes.

"I... I-"

"You won't be cleaning a thing."

Morgan turned to see Jakob in full butler regalia, standing gloriously on his tea kettles which in turn were balanced on Frederick, who was carrying his horse.

"When I heard news that milady and milord had cleaning duties to spare, I sprang at the soonest moment. Not only that, but the opportunity to save Lady Corrin and Shitbag Robin, _AND_ acquire cleaning supplies at discounted rates? Bah, I may be a servant and a butler, but now I'm a thief for this STEAL!" Reaching into his pockets, Jakob pulled out two hefty sacks of gold, hurling them into Yanna's and Hanna's stands respectively, making a small crater where they landed. Complying immediately, Chrom, Corrin, and Robin were untied, with Kana being dropped unceremoniously onto the crates of Feroxi Clean.

"..." Chrom glared at Robin, thinking to draw Falchion if not for his sore wrists. Likewise, Corrin nabbed back Yato and pointed it at Robin, judging where to stab him in a non-fatal spot.

"Guys?" Robin laughed nervously, his hands raised and children in various positions around him. Pointing away, Robin's eyes widened and Corrin and Chrom looked to see...

Nothing. Turning back to where Robin was, they spotted a white flash of hair taking off into the main tents, and they gave chase. Morgan picked up Kana and looked at the scene unfold with curiosity. The Annas seemed at peace with each other as well, comparing haggling techniques for future use. Jakob and Frederick took to work polishing everything and everyone, and Robin's screams and laughter were heard in the far-off distance.

"What the hell is wrong with this army?" Hanna asked, to which Yanna shrugged.

"Get used to it, sister."


	32. Mozu and Donnel - Aptitude

Mozu and Donnel - Aptitude

Compared to all three country's warriors, Mozu felt a little out of her league here. The young farm girl felt as if she walked amidst the footsteps of divine beings and as such, she was not very comfortable being a liability when it came to combat. Shying back to the rear lines, the villager did not do much besides fire off the occasional arrow or swipe clumsily with her iron naginata at a Risen corpse. What she did do well however was farm, so every field the Shepherd's camped in Mozu cultivated, bringing potted plants to resettle in the soil, only to be transported to their next site with her, essentially giving her a mobile farm alongside the Shepherd encampment.

So even as the early risers in the army were out and about, they saw the friendly, shy, yet diligent Hoshidan villager hard at work with her crop.

"Mornin' Lord Xander uh Lord sir..."

"Mozu. Good morning to you."

* * *

"Lord Ryoma! You are looking pale!"

"Hm? Ah, it's just the morning light, Mozu. Thank you for your concern."

* * *

"G'mornin' Master Tacticioner Robin sir!"

"...Good morning?"

* * *

"Lady Corrin ma'am! How are you?"

"Haha, I'm well rested as usual Mozu, what are you up to?"

"Just planting some here rice and millet for the road!"

"Well, good work! I'll see you around."

"Of course Lady Corrin!"

And so her day progressed, toiling hard in her personal field and at the same time reflecting on her progress in the army.

As far as she was concerned, she had gotten a lot more coordinated and certainly a lot stronger, easily drawing back a bow and swinging a 10 pound polearm that was far more aggressive in stature than she. However, when compared to gods among men such as Frederick who could easily carry his horse alongside the trio of silver weapons he wielded, or Charlotte who could uproot trees when angered, or even Felicia, whose clumsy disposition always ended up with the brutal murder of Risen by the dozen when on the battlefield.

Who was she to fight alongside them?

Her kill count was just as minuscule as her age, and she was pretty sure she was on the receiving end of more enemy arrows and friendly staves than she should have.

At least she could cook some mean miso soup.

With a sigh, she finished watering her plants and picked up the naginata from her side, giving it a few clumsy swings before setting it back down and returned her gaze to her plants.

"Golly, I haven't planted myself some millet in a while! Looks like you're gon' git a good crop!"

Huh?

Mozu turned around to see a hulking mass of flesh and muscle rippling at every movement staring at her intently. Said behemoth was not even close to casting the shadows Frederick did but was arguably more muscular than 'The Vaike' and just as intimidating nonetheless as both warriors.

"H-hello there uhh..."

"Donnel! But most everyone here calls m' Donny!"

Mozu raised her gaze to see an unusually youthful face accompanying the strange voice, and for some reason, a battered beyond-belief pot lay atop his head, no doubt bearing the scuffs of a thousand battles. His ruffled purple hair lay matted alongside his head and his clothes were simple and patched. His face and neck bore countless scars, no doubt from countless enemy engagements.

"...Donny?"

"Yup! I was a farmer muhself before I joined this here army! Was fixin' to grow some millet and barley during the next cycle matterafact!"

"You... You were a farmer?!"

"Golly! Not everyone is born a killer like Chrom! Nah, I grew us Shepherds some cranberries a whiles ago actually! Some bloke keeps eating me tomatoes though..."

"But... You look like you've seen so many battles..." Mozu breathed upon Donny in awe, curious beyond belief on how a simple farmer like him could have been transformed into the embodiment of war itself...

"I guess I have! I mean, Chrom found me two years ago, back when bandits attacked our village... I took care of their leader with his help!" Mozu shuddered, her story not so fortunate.

"Bad guys got my village too... But they killed everyone..."

"Oh gawds," Donnel whispered, taking off his pot in reverence. "I'm sorry, ma'am..."

"It... It's okay. Lady Corrin rescued me so I could fight on in their memory... She's my hero, and I wanna be just like her... Strong, humble, courageous..."

"I reckon you could! His Kingliness Chrom was my hero too until he told me that he was my equal! Shook me up to the core, it did, but it drove me to train even harder to be worthy of his standards... Anyway miss, did I catch your name yet?"

"Mozu," Mozu clarified, smiling slightly.

"Moss Sue what?"

"Mozu!"

"Mozu..."

"Anyway, how did you get so strong? Surely you weren't this... massive... When you started out!"

"Oh golly, of course not. But then again, swingin' a sickle is no different than swingin' a sword, that's what Chrom told me. Fight and grow stronger, he says to me, so I did just that. And the more I trained, the better I got! It's not about skill, it's potential! And I believe us farmers have the best potential of them all! Trust me, stick with us and you'll be just like Lady Corrin! And not just in her pretty princess form either! I bet you could throw dragons double her size given time!"

"D'you think so?"

"Of course! Chrom says it's some sort of _aptitude_ or somethin' towards combat that us villagers have... Maybe it's b'cause we don't have much know-how in actual fighting until war starts... We're not soldiers until we need to be, if that makes any sense..."

"I think so. I mean, I never thought that I would've fought alongside Nohrian and Hoshidan royalty!"

"Me neither! And here I am, chatting with his Kingliness like it's nothing! Sure makes me feel obligated to protect his kingdom even more!"

"Yah... Thank you, Donny."

"For what?"

"I think I know what I must do now!"

"Will you fight on?"

"Of course! I'll fight, farm, and grow, just like my crops! And when the time of harvest comes, I'll be strong enough to make my whole village proud!"

"They already are, Mozu. Now c'mon! I'll teach you some tricks I learned over the years!"

"...They're proud of me," Mozu said with a smile, her naginata just as prepared as the orphan wielding it.


	33. Kana and Morgan: Justice Cabal

Morgan and Kana - Justice Cabal

It had been about three days since Kana had joined the army, and none other than his own sister was more ecstatic to see him. According to the dragon prince's account, he had lost memory in a similar manner to Morgan, only retaining bare memories of his mother and sister. Nothing about Robin, but the two had ample time to bond later. Aside from that, the two mystery-children accompanied each other in adventure and mischief, along with helping out their prospective parents in their duties. Morgan, at least when her Father was busy, often chatted with Corrin or tagged along with the future children and Outrealm children from Nohr and Hoshido.

Kana on the other hand, the loner that he had unintentionally established himself to be, found himself isolated for hours at a time when none of the white-haired family would keep him company. He would usually stay inside and read Robin's manuals or pick flowers alongside the camp, or in daring attempts, make idle chat with the passerby.

Currently, the two white-haired youths took advantage of the peaceful day and accompanied some of the other children on a 'mission of great importance' as per their leader, Cynthia. Actually, Morgan suggested it, but the group was Cynthia's. Eventually, alongside the outskirts of camp, they came along what appeared to be a half-assembled tent and voices and giggling could be heard from inside.

"What is this place?" Kana asked innocently.

"It's the headquarters for the mighty Justice Cabal!" Morgan replied, waving her arms in grandiose at the pathetic tent which stood half in shambles and half in magnificent mediocrity. She gave a slight whistle in a faint melody.

"The what? And isn't what you just whistled-" Kana was interrupted by a high energetic voice ring out behind him.

"JUSTICE CABAL! ASSEMBLE!"

A sudden explosion erupted from inside the tent, shocking the dragon prince even further and causing him to turn towards the noise in fear.

Kana turned to see a brunette with pigtails jump out, smoke billowing from behind her screening the interior of the tent from outside view. Behind her stood a blond mage with a katana and an bare chest, along with a shorter blond with an ax and a blue-red mask with matching leather pauldrons.

On either side of the trio stood a young girl with green hair, sporting a backpack and a bow, and a kitsune girl, unarmed but perking her fox ears. Scowling behind them, a taller youth with a black mask and ax walked out of the tent, clearly not involved in the display. At least, not enthusiastic about it. From inside, another blonde mage, female, closed her fire tome and walked outside, smiling brightly at her handiwork of smoke.

Impressed by the theatrics, Morgan clapped in amusement, though Kana was not so energetic. The boy didn't seem to mind and followed his sister as they simultaneously walked towards Cynthia with shared grins.

"Heya Leader," Morgan started, saluting Cynthia who returned it promptly, "I assume you already know about my brother Kana?"

"He's the one that can turn _into_ a dragon right! WOW! WE DEFINITELY NEED YOUR ABILITIES ON THIS TEAM!" Kana winced at Cynthia's shrill voice, but smiled anyway at the prospect of friends. He did get really lonely sometimes...

"I- uh... Yeah! I would like that," Kana replied meekly.

"Fantastic!" Cynthia replied brightly, "Then the predestined fellowship is finally complete! Justice Cabal!" With flourish and precision, Cynthia backed off, allowing her team members to continue their theatrics, reciting their creed.

"Seeking knowledge and wisdom unknown!" Midori sang,

"Our skills and blades, we hone!" Ophelia echoed,

"To danger and injustice: Beware!" Selkie rang,

"When against us, what foe can compare?" Owain/Odin laughed,

"To glory! The future awaits!" Morgan joined,

"...Come ...We challenge our fate," Gerome groaned, rolling his eyes underneath his mask.

"Eigh-Nine souls to protect us all..." Percy whispered with anticipation...

" NONE BUT WE, THE JUSTICE CABAL!" Cynthia finished, grinning madly.

"...And what is it you guys do, exactly..." Kana asked, impressed at the creed but not entirely sold.

"Save the world, one heroic act at a time!" Cynthia laughed, urging everyone back inside the tent.

"For great justice, we embody justice!" Percy exclaimed, high-fiving Cynthia. Kana nodded hesitantly, not sure how to react.

"So... what exactly does that entail?"

"We stop Prince Leo from stealing tomatoes-" Gerome was interrupted by Owain, who jumped in front of him and covered the rider's mouth.

"We halt the enemies of peace and serenity with our strength!"

"Like?" Kana wasn't entirely thrilled on becoming a vigilante in the camp. Was this just a game?

"Tomato thieves-"

"We have received a top secret mission from the Master Tactician himself!" Morgan announced. Kana perked, instantly curious at this development.

"...You mean Dad?"

"MASTER TACTICIAN!" Morgan corrected vigorously, all the while unrolling a previously concealed map. "Captain Cynthia, if I may?"

"Of course, Junior Tactician!"

* * *

"This is a three-pronged plan," Morgan began, separating the Cabal into three like-minded groups. "Group Alpha, which consists of myself, Kana, and Ophelia, will sneak into Master Tactician Robin's tent to steal- As I was - Secure... an object that is of great significance. It is my brother's dragonstone, which has not been formally entrusted to him as of yet. We will need it."

"My team, Bravo," Percy began, "Will consist of myself, Midori, and Selkie." Pausing for effect, the boy continued. "Our objective is to head to these-" He pointed at an x'ed out spot on the map, deep into a valley judging by the topography, "-Riverbeds. A fallen portal seems to be rested there, and it is our job to secure it for usage and recovery. The Shepherd scouts found this location a week ago on reconnaissance duty, and we as the Cabal have felt necessary that it be idle no longer."

"Finally, my team, team Cynthia," Cynthia proposed grandly, "Will consist of me, Owain-"

"ODIN!"

"Yes... Odin, and Gerome. Our job is to act as both security and reconnaissance as Alpha team moves to Bravo's location, making sure no Shepherds and certainly no Risen catch wind of our plan."

"I thought you said Dad planned this?" Kana asked, skeptical to a fault.

"He... did," Morgan lied, "But he feared the other Shepherds might worry if their children were involved in a covert operation between operations..."

"Then why are we stealing my dragonstone?"

"Because your power is the key to unlocking the portal!" Cynthia finished, bowing her head in reverence. Only one who has divine power can open it... And Morgan cannot turn into a dragon, as far as we know."

"So this is why you brought me?" Kana asked. "To open up the portal to gods knows what?"

"This portal..." Gerome began, quiet until now, "Is where the Future Shepherds were supposed to come from."

* * *

Morgan tiptoed along with Kana, Ophelia casting a spell to mask their shadows and their footsteps. They approached Robin's tent casually enough, ducking in quickly as if to deliver a report. In reality, it was empty aside from a candlelight to counteract the setting sun and a couple books out of place. However, in the predetermined drawer lay Kana's dragonstone, pristine silver with a faint luster from deep within. Morgan held it, feeling it heat up in her hand before finally giving it to Kana. Holding on along with him, she looked him in the eye to deliver her warning.

"Don't use it until we get there, please." Kana frowned, looking at his sister sadly.

"You're doing this behind Dad's back." Morgan nodded slowly, holding her brother tight.

"Kana, we lost our memories and I really want to know what I was before I got here. If it means helping the Cabal and having Mom and Dad yell at us for being irresponsible... Fine. I love Dad more than anything but I want to know why I can't feel that same connection to you and Mom. I most definitely want to..."

"So you're doing this for them?"

"...And for you, Brother," Morgan smiled faintly.

"B-but... Aren't we close already?"

"Kana... I want to know why I forgot about you! I want to remember you... Please!"

"Morgan..."

"Please, let's just do this one thing... I want us to be a family more than anything. Me, you, Robin, Corrin... I don't care how rough the road to that dream is... I'm taking it."

"O-okay. I understand. But we need to be safe..."

"I'm a tactician too, remember?" Morgan laughed. "Dad isn't too ahead of me quite yet."

"We'll see about that," Kana finished. Turning to the dark mage, Morgan turned around and addressed their third member.

"Ophelia, if you may?" The dark mage nodded quicky, chanting a brief spell and drawing a circle in the ground.

Ophelia cast a short range warp spell, courtesy of her brief training as a witch, and teleported them outside the tent where Minervykins and Gerome waited patiently.

"Let's be off," He stated quietly, taking off into the orange sunset.

* * *

Robin yawned as he entered his tent, followed closely by Corrin who took initiative and sat upon her side of his table, placing both of their suppers on the surface before turning back to the tactician, who was staring blankly at his desk.

"You smell it too?"

"Rescue staff?"

"No... No staff... Look at this circle." Pointing at the dirt where Ophelia drew her spell, Robin frowned.

"Kana's stone disappeared." Robin stated worriedly, closing the empty drawer.

"He's probably practicing-" Corrin reasoned.

"No... He wouldn't do that this late."

"Hey, where's your map of the area?" Corrin asked, looking upon his wall. There was a huge gap where the region's topography was pinned against the board.

"I lent it to Morgan for stu-" Robin stopped, paling along with Corrin.

"Oh no."


	34. Caeldori and Severa - Mother

Severa and Caeldori - A Mother's Love

* * *

Selena notched another arrow to her bow as she spotted another target that was making for an attack run towards Lady Camilla. Usually, she would be on the front lines with her sword, but the Princess was the largest priority, not victory. She was her retainer, after all. And the groaning or motionless bodies of multiple Pegasus knights scattered around her immediate vicinity was a testament to that oath.

She let the arrow fly, nodding with a blank expression as the Pegasus she sighted splashed not so far away into the river. The rider seemed to bail just in time, gracefully diving into the water as her mount bled out, staining the blue red. The knight emerged, armor soaked and lance snapped.

Selena considered drawing another arrow, but decided that with only 6 left she better conserve. She instead drew her sword and walked towards the rider cautiously. Likewise, the rider drew two katana, already outflanking her. Severa smiled. It wouldn't be the first time.

Lunging forward, the mercenary caught the knight by the legs and aimed for her neck, but her swing fell short as a gauntlet and a dagger blocked the strike. Recovering, Selena span the opposite way with her body, striking the warrior's head with her hilt, denting her helmet so that it blocked vision in her right eye. Growling, the knight threw her dagger, which caught Selena's hair as she back flipped away. Using this time to take off her helmet, the warrior's red hair fell freely around her body, still wet.

 _No..._

Selena backed up, face to face with what seemed to be her mother. It was exactly her... Her face, her gleaming hair, her effortless combat style... Even the few grunts Selena could extract from chipping away at her defenses... they sounded exactly like the woman she made cry before she left forever.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT MEDDLING WITH MY MISSION, IMPOSTER!"

With a shriek, Selena quickly jumped backwards from the knight's sweep and lunged in again, aiming to kill. She winced in satisfaction as she felt her sword hit flesh, and the grunt of the knight in front of her confirmed that her blade struck true.

Watching Cordeli- her...fall to the ground, Selena turned her back and walked back to her horse. Stopping, her head turned as she regarded the knight.

"I wish to know your name, before you fall. I would not wish to leave your honor unknown."

"C-Caeldori..." She coughed out, choking, "And I have not... f-fallen. Yet!" The gurgling said otherwise.

"Oh," Selena replied, relieved.

"What's your name?" The warrior asked weakly, blood staining the ground underneath her.

"Sele... Severa," She replied uncertainly.

"Th- That's... a... wonderful..." Selena felt a wrenching feeling in her gut as the phantom of her mother started to choke on her own blood. Her blow pierced her right lung, and even now her breaths, when cleared of fluid, were ragged and short.

 _I can't leave her here... What if... gods damn me, they can't stop me, not even with her. But I can't leave her to die..._

Selena looked around, the battle clearly going toward's Nohr's favor. Lady Hinoka and Lady Camilla were talking, but both of their weapons were pointed at each other. Most of Selena said to protect her master.

But a little bit of Severa told her to help Caeldori.

"W... W-what are you doing..." The fallen knight mumbled, relaxing as the blood no longer collected in her throat as Selena oriented her upwards, carrying her on her back. Together, they mounted the horse and rode elsewhere.

"You're may be my enemy here, mother, but I already watched you die in one world. Never again."

* * *

Severa came to in an abandoned world, much akin to the world she and Lucina escaped from back when...

Ah, so this was where she was. She and Caeldori had been wandering the countryside for a few weeks now, the latter recovered from the death blow Selena had dealt to her. Deciding now was the ideal time to get Caeldori back to her allies, along with returning to Princess Camilla, Severa fumed when she realized they were still separated from the main army.

By her side, Caeldori stirred awake and frowned at her desolate surroundings, but was slightly at ease when she saw Severa.

"Hey, you alright?" Caeldori asked earnestly, brushing her hair of debris and vegetation. Severa smiled weakly at her and shook her head.

"No... I never thought I'd come back here again."

"You've been here before? What a dump..." Caeldori scoffed, helping Severa up with her right hand as she rubbed her face with her left.

"How'd we get here, anyway?" The younger girl asked, to which Severa shrugged.

"Beats me... We were following the Hoshidans when they suddenly disappeared after a third party interfered with one of their standoffs with Nohr. We needed to rendezvous with the Hoshidan army, so I assumed that this portal would be... Let's just say we're lost."

"Damn, so how do we get out of here and back to Hoshido?"

"This is Ylisse, at least... A damned version of it. If this is indeed the right universe, then this is where I lost you, Mother."

"Geez, Sev. I don't know how many times you insist on calling me your mom, but I'll match that plus one: I am not."

Severa shrugged again with apathy, walking towards what appeared to be the fallen portal - the same one she walked through the first time - with a shattered dragonstone at its' base.

"Looks like we found our way out. Now to find the key."

A dark ominous voice manifested behind both of them, and for the first time, both Caeldori and Severa felt a biting chill hit them as a familiar voice to one and a strange deadly voice to the other spoke.

"Looks like Naga's not done with this world quite yet. No matter." He laughed, and black smoke whisked between both the redheads, separating them psychologically even though they were but a few feet apart.

"No matter at all."


	35. Cynthia and Midori - Children to Heroes

Cynthia and Midori - Children to Heroes

Kana ducked his head under the bush he was just peeking out of, his blue bandanna covering his white hair as to reduce visual profile. Morgan had done likewise with her garment; her hood fully raised.

"That seems to be the last of them," Morgan stated, watching the passing Shepherd patrol fade into the night. Swinging down from her perch, her boots crunched twigs as she landed beside her brother. Letting out his breath, Kana gulped as he turned towards his sister and Ophelia who was crouched behind them, cloaking their silhouettes with a spell.

"Cynthia should have met us by now..." Kana worried, scanning the dark sky for the glimmer of either the Pegasus Knight or the Wyvern rider accompanying them.

"They'll find us," Ophelia reassured, opening another tome from her knapsack. "I have a spell that I can shoot up that only my father will see. If he's mounted with either Cynthia or Gerome, they'll find us."

"Then why haven't you fired it yet?" Morgan complained, scanning the skies for her friends.

"Because Sumia is still up there with her," Ophelia whispered, pointing into the blank sky as if she could see. She could, but Morgan saw nothing but stars and black.

"She's right," Kana followed, his dragon-sight easily able to point out the two Pegasus Knights flying up alongside each other. "We have to wait for Sumia to get replaced by either Cordelia or Subaki on their patrol before I make Cynthia peel off for us."

"Sumia should be grounding soon, and Cynthia can come up with a plausible enough story as to why she still needs to stay aloft," Morgan thought aloud.

"And why Odin is with her or Gerome," Kana grumbled, frowning at the amount of holes the plan had already sprung so far.

"Have a little faith in us, Brother," Morgan winked, tightening her hood to cover her cold ears. Kana shrugged as he adjusted his own bandanna.

"I still don't like the fact that we're doing this behind Mama and Papa's back," Kana admitted, causing Morgan to soften.

"It's better to do this behind their back than do this without them knowing." Kana winced at his sister's bad wording, not agreeing in the slightest.

"That means exactly the same thing!" he whispered harshly in a frustrated tone.

"No, actually," Morgan replied calmly, explaining her choice of words.

"They know what we're up to. Dad is smart enough, and Mom is certainly clever enough. They just don't know when or how. They have some knowledge, but they won't piece together the puzzle fast enough. That's the difference. If I wanted this operation to stay black, we would have done everything in a less rushed manner. Mom and Dad've probably found out about now."

"I hope they don't get too mad."

* * *

Robin groaned as his untouched plate was at the back of his mind, his thoughts currently occupied by his troublesome children.

"I don't know too much about their little troupe, but they have at least five or six," Corrin stated blankly, swirling her soup idly with a spoon.

"Kana has his dragonstone, that much is apparent," Robin pieced, "But that does not explain why Morgan needed my map."

"Do you remember anything noticeable in the terrain?"

"Nothing noteworthy aside from a few dried up riverbeds where Risen tend to camp. Also a few ruins of little archaeological or historical value, as far as I am concerned. We steered clear of that and bombarded the place with fire spells for good measure. Should be just rocks and ash and crippled Risen out there." Corrin couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend's caution.

"And here I was thinking my choices were superfluous and cautious," the princess joked, causing the tactician to stiffen. A reassuring hand on his calmed his nerves, and Robin gazed at his own in astonishment, seeing as that form of contact had never happened before.

"A trait the children had inherited, there is no doubt," Robin said with a creased frown.

"Our children," Corrin clarified for emphasis, smiling lightly at the thought. Robin relaxed as well, sharing his girlfriend's optimism.

"Such ideal parents we are," the tactician scoffed glaringly.

"They'll be fine," Corrin assured, dipping the bread into the soup and taking a slow bite, still deep in thought.

"Oh, I have that much faith in them," Robin admitted. "But they're still in over their heads."

"What makes you think that?"

"For starters, Morgan also has all my fire-class tomes."

* * *

Sumia dismounted her Pegasus with a light bounce, sighing deeply as she stretched her legs. Cynthia insisted she stayed in the air, wanting to accompany Gerome and Owain on a further patrol, closer to the wood line. Sumia's romantically twisted mind immediately came up with a deformed reason to her motives, but Cynthia assured to her mother that their relationship with her was purely platonic. Owain had a kid already, for Naga's sake.

"But how about Gerome? He must be dreamy underneath that mask- Not that... I think like that! It's just very romantic for a prince to hide under a stiff facade... and all... ha ha..."

"Ya know Mom, for being such a legendary hero, you really have some weird mind processes," Cynthia insulted lightly, smiling at her Mother's twisted machinations.

"Hey!" Sumia defended weakly, "You have your adventure novels you horde in your room. I just happened to have a weakness for the romantics!" Cynthia twisted her nose with a disgusted face.

"Eww, to think that the Winged Hero was such a sap."

"Am I really that much of a hero to you?" Sumia asked seriously, circling above the landing site, trying to prolong conversation with her daughter. Cynthia simply smiled, and nodded slowly, before peeling away and bearing a heading towards Gerome's approximate location.

"You have no idea," Cynthia whispered to herself, a pang of sadness wracking through her core.

"No idea."

* * *

"My dad's definitely cooler," Percy stated proudly. "He's a hero of Justice!"

"Pff, when he isn't the Hero of Falling, that is," Selkie mocked with a quiet laugh. "Besides! My dad's cooler! He's the chief of his tribe and he left his own family and friends to protect them from the enemy! Talk about a noble sacrifice! I bet your guys' Dads can't match that!"

"I can, actually..." Midori whispered, keeping her head low. "My Father can."

"Pff, of course he does. He's a ninja! That's like super cool already!" Percy complained.

"But you guys don't know his story, how he separated himself from Hoshido." Midori explained.

"I've heard stories," Percy recalled, "How your father was available for hire."

"It's complicated, but that's what makes him such a great hero," Midori stated with pride.

"Let's hear it then!" Selkie said excitedly. "I've never heard about Uncle Kaze's heroics before."

"He was actually a scapegoat before," Midori explained gravely. "He was the one who could have stopped Lady Corrin getting kidnapped from Hoshido to begin with. Due to this, he was marked as a traitor and a failure to his country."

"What did he do next?!" Percy wondered, not knowing of Uncle Kaze's dark past.

"He left Hoshido's royal house of service and was exiled into the border-lands," Midori explained. "For many years he trained and lived alone, even from his own family, in hopes that soon his actions would be in service of Corrin in repentance."

"Whoa," Selkie breathed, listening keenly.

"He was captured by Nohrian troops trying to prevent a convoy from being ambushed, and was labeled as a spy, even though he had cut ties from Hoshido. On his day of execution, he found himself staring down Lady Corrin, who spared his life due to her kindness."

"Wasn't that a week before-"

"Let me get there! Anyway, my dad- Kaze later found Corrin wounded and alone in the wilderness, and brought her back to Hoshido to heal her. It was then where he pledged his blade to her service, and his life has been in her stead ever since!"

"Who would've thought that the one responsible for Corrin's sadness..."

"Would've been the one who led us on this awesome adventure and brought us all together as a result!" Midori finished, beaming with pride. "But that aside, we're all children of great parents, and it's our job as soldiers and Shepherds to live up to their legacy and honor! We're gonna be heroes too!"

"That's the Justice Cabal's mission," Percy nodded in agreement.

"And as heroes, it's our job to be everything our parents were and more!"

* * *

"There, they're heading towards the woods," Ophelia whispered, shooting off a black and purple bolt into the sky, which exploded silently but sent a rushing force of wind through the air like a gust.

"Whoa," Morgan breathed, gazing at the sky where just a few moments ago a powerful spell appeared. A few seconds later, she spotted two dark gleams streak by overhead, and the whoosh that came a millisecond later.

"There they are," Kana said, scrounging through the bushes to find the rest of Team Cynthia.

"Let's go guys!" Morgan said excitedly, taking point as Kana and Ophelia trailed behind her.

* * *

"Easy Minerva, we've been in more ominous places," Gerome whispered reassuringly, unheard by Owain-Odin. The mage stood behind him, keeping his tome at the ready while Mystletainn lay strapped parallel to his belt,.

"Where'd Cyn go off to?"

"...She's getting them," Gerome stated flatly, grasping the hilt of the ax sheathed on his back.

"Do you think our parents would get mad?"

"Yes," Gerome grumbled, not having Owain's fears. "And you're a parent, unlike the rest of us. Act like it. Your daughter is in just as much danger as you are."

"Yes but... Ophelia is greater than I... She has power not even the Chosen One could match. I do not fear for her, but I will still do my duty to protect her."

"Lissa protected you," Gerome reminded, causing Owain to smile slightly.

"Hero or not, her sacrifice will not be repeated," The arcanefencer promised with a smile.

"It is not our job to change fate... but..." Gerome's composure sank a little. "My parents do not deserve another death. Hero or not, they do not need to die like a warrior."

"But sacrifice is the truest form of-"

"Would you die for Ophelia?"

"Y-yes."

"But would you leave her alone in this world?"

"She is never alone... Even without me, she is great."

"But she will miss you," Gerome retorted. "She will cry thinking of her father, cursing fate and herself for not saving him."

"Yes she will," Owain admitted. "But she will live. She will grow, and because of that, my sacrifice is not in vain."

"What of her growth, if you are not there to see it?" Gerome replied sharply, the conversation growing painfully close to home.

"I do not need to see it," Owain replied calmly. "I have seen enough of her to know she is, and will be, greater than I."

"...Then you are a stronger man than I," Gerome said quietly.

"No. When you have a child, you will understand," Owain assured, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Rustling behind him caused the two to turn from their reverie, relaxing when Cynthia walked out, followed closely by Morgan's team.

"Hey Dad," Ophelia said with a curtsy. "Are you unhurt?"

"Of course, my child," Odin stated with a relaxed tone. "And you will be likewise during this mission, so stay by my side."

"I didn't think they were that close," Morgan admitted to Kana softly.

"You'd be surprised how deeply all of us admire our parents. Even Gerome," Cynthia jabbed, but the wyvern rider merely grunted as he turned away.

"They raised me, it's to be expected," he countered.

"They were heroes too, nonetheless," Cynthia pressed, not backing down from making Gerome admit the truth.

"They all were. They are now, if anything. Even our Hoshidan and Nohrian comrades have such similar ideals to our own."

"Robin and Corrin are certainly high standards to meet," Morgan replied.

"You don't know the half of it," Cynthia muttered to herself, more at Morgan than Kana.

A few moments later, Midori's party came out of the brush, ready to go.

"We're all here," Cynthia noted, shaking with excitement.

"Our very first actual mission," Morgan grinned, briefing the Justice Cabal. "We prove ourselves today! Whatever your motives are for being here, we share a common goal! We secure this portal, not only on our side but also whatever lies beyond, and we will do so together!"

"For Severa," Cynthia whispered, unheard by anyone else but the rider next to her. "I know she's still out there."

"We'll find her. We owe her that much," Gerome said with an assuring nod.

"For our parents," Kana smiled, pulling out his stone as it resonated with the stone fragments under their feet, causing the shards to float back into place, forming a circle older than the forest itself. With a resonating hum, blue energy mimicking the one surrounding Kana's hand appeared around the structure, and soon enough the portal was reconstructed, its magical vibrations reverberating throughout the immediate woodline.

"It's... A portal... Not to the outrealms, but to our own world. A doomed future," Odin stated, calming his quaking nerves as he inhaled a deep breath, eyes closed.

"Time to figure out my story," Morgan whispered to herself.

"Enough chit-chat," Cynthia stated grandly, standing atop her Pegasus' back. "It's time to make a name for ourselves!"

* * *

Robin lay quietly in his cot, hearing the light snoring of Corrin on the other side of the room. Sleeping in Morgan's bed, the princess rested peacefully while the tactician stayed awake, still thinking of his children. They were not in danger, he assured himself. They were stronger than the Risen by far. Sighing, he got up and walked out, smiling at Corrin's undistinguished form as he passed. The night air was cold and biting, and the sky was as deep and soulless as the Risen surrounding them.

"It's a bit chilly for them all alone," Robin whispered to the sky above, taking slow deliberate steps.

 _Just what can they be up to out there?_

Footsteps interrupted his reverie, and Robin turned to see a silhouette of a familiar ninja before he made himself seen.

"Doing rounds, sir?" Kaze asked, appearing to manifest right in front of him with a slight salute.

"At ease, and yes, I am, Kaze."

"Perhaps you may accompany me," The ninja offered, to which the tactician nodded.

"You are aware of a number of the children on their 'secret mission?'" Robin asked politely.

"Unfortunately, I was just made knowledgeable of the incident thanks to Flight Leader Sumia."

"Enough to know who's on sortie," Robin frowned lightly.

"My daughter... she tries so hard to prove herself," Kaze admitted, scratching the back of his head. "They all do, it seems."

"It's our fault for being such great 'heroes' that they aspire to," Robin theorized, thinking of his own children who admired him and Corrin so much.

"I forget you are a father now too," Kaze laughed, drawing the attention of Sumia, also on watch.

"Robin, there's an isue-"

"I know, Sumia."

"What are we going to do?"

"I've arranged a leader's reconnaissance of the area tomorrow morning. Since it is your daughter leading the party among others, you will be accompanying Corrin, along with Kaze and a number of the parents. I think it is fitting you be the first to debrief our newest heroes."

"Debrief?" Sumia asked skeptically.

"Scold, congratulate, and otherwise reprimand, but forgive nonetheless," Robin said after a pause.

"And if something happens? What if they don't last the night?" Robin stopped and closed his eyes.

"I don't know where they are, what they are doing, and how long they will be gone," The tactician briefed, staring off into the sky towards the woods. "But..."

* * *

Robin blinked and time seemed to skip forward to near sunrise, and he did not know how long he was standing there, looking towards the forest.

Behind him assembled a number of the Shepherds, all of them parents of a child so far away, in a land and time unknown. He saw Corrin, Sumia, Kaze, Lissa, Kaden, Arthur, and Cherche. Hearing their footsteps one by one, Robin finally smiled.

"Robin?" Corrin asked, seeing their leader staring into the sunrise since before dawn.

"I..."

"You've been gazing blankly into the woods for the upwards of three hours," Sumia said. "Me and Kaze saw you lock up, and you were motionless until now. What did you see?"

"Nothing," Robin stated. He didn't see anything at all. At least, he didn't remember why he froze so.

"Then shall we find our children or are we going to wait here?" Cherche asked smugly.

"We're not going to find them," Robin replied after a long pause. A collective gasp rang out from the group, and the tactician turned to reassure his colleagues.

"What?!"

"We're going to welcome our heroes back home."


	36. Kaze and Robin - The Cost of Failure

Robin and Kaze - The Cost of Failure

"Shepherds, I cannot thank you enough for joining me today," Robin recited blankly, much to the confusion of his party following.

"Robin?" Cherche asked, tapping the zombie-like tactician on the shoulder with the butt of her ax. When the white-haired strategist did not react, Cherche paused before asking Lissa over.

"What's up with him?" The wyvern rider asked the cleric. "He's incredibly out of it."

"Just exhaustion," The tactician self-diagnosed. "Kids are... quite tiring. Especially when they pull off stunts like this." The party laughed as the most recent father fell into the formation near the rear and struck up a conversation with his adjacent partner; the green-haired ninja, Kaze.

"Commander Robin, do you need anything?" the ninja asked, adjusting the straps on his gauntlet before resuming eye-contact with the lethargic Plegian.

"I..." Staring ahead to the lead of the formation where Lissa and Corrin were talking, Robin made up his mind. "It's about Corrin. Princess, I mean."

"I think you of all people can forgo the formalities of title, sir." Robin chuckled and disregarded his own mistake.

"Tell me about her," Robin asked quietly, Kaze already knowing what he meant by that ambiguous question.

"What is there to know? You and Commander Corrin have been together for a week or so. What secrets you gleaned in that time are no doubt more than I can offer, sir."

"Then offer me her backstory," Kaze flinched. "My attempts at bringing it up with her tend to lead to her becoming nervous or changing the subject."

"...Perhaps there is a reason she does so," Kaze whispered solemnly. Robin understood the implications and nodded.

"So I have been caused to believe," The tactician admitted. "Perhaps it is not my place."

"Yet," Kaze whispered. "She takes to you like you're her father-"

"That's not my goal at all," Robin cringed, prompting a laugh from the ninja.

"In a purely admiring way, mind me. I have the liberty to tell you that her childhood was not... friendly. In any term of the word." Robin nodded in step and looked at his girlfriend, still joking with Lissa.

"She was kidnapped, that much I know. Separated from her Hoshidan family, she was raised in Nohr until just recently." Kaze hummed in agreement and gave a slow nod. Taking a breath, Kaze decided to reveal his part.

"I... I had a part to play in that kidnapping, which is why it is my duty to tell you these things, I guess." Robin opened his mouth to say something but thought against it. Kaze's redemption was already apparent in his ethic and loyalty.

"That's not my business-"

"I shall tell you anyway. I was a scout for Sumeragi's convoy, though by my laziness and apathy I let slip the assassins that would later take my lord's life and snatch young Kamui from his arms."

"I see..." Robin mused. "Oh, before I forget. Why does she insist on being called Corrin? Her birth name is Kamui, is it not?"

"Preference, mostly," Kaze guessed. "It does have a more feminine allure to it than her Hoshidan name."

"I suppose that makes sense. So when did you and Kamui reconcile? Or does she not know-"

"She knows, and her kindness still astounds me to this day. She reinstated me and allowed me as her retainer as recompense for my sins."

"That truly is amazing," Robin noted.

"She truly is," Kaze agreed. "You are wise to take excellent care of her."

"Oh I intend to," Robin chuckled. "But I'm afraid my duties as Tactician overrule those of 'partner.'"

"You have not proposed yet?"

"I... It's not right. Not yet," Robin reasoned. Kaze shrugged and trudged along.

"It must be strange, seeing your children before even realizing who your wife was."

"I've encountered worse," Robin joked, thinking about Lucina.

The party arrived at the portal shortly, setting up camp and establishing a perimeter while Corrin and Robin decided what to do.

"Our main concern is the Risen in the area," Robin announced, loud enough for the perimeter to hear. "Wouldn't want our children being flanked now, would we?"

"But how are we going inside?" Kaden asked, waving his tail and ears in an odd rhythm.

"You are not, Corrin and I are."

"But-"

"No buts, not this time. Sorry," Robin apologized turning back to his girlfriend.

"Is this safe?" Corrin asked, Yato at the ready.

"Most certainly not. But we need to be, just in case," Robin warned, picking up a sizable stick and wrapping it with cloth.

"Torch?"

"Hmm."

"Not necessary, but not unwelcome either," Corrin smiled, picking up her dragonstone. As soon as she triggered it, the area radiated a calm cool light which gleamed with luminous blue.

"After you then, Manakete," Robin whispered, following Corrin into the-

* * *

"There you are. Took long enough," Grima laughed, manifesting before Robin's eyes. Corrin was no where to be seen. She was just here! It was so dark...

"Corrin! Corrin! Where did you- Hngh!" The Fell Dragon circled Robin as the tactician recoiled from the hard kick to his back.

"None of that," Grima laughed. "Just me and me." Robin didn't really get what that meant but still kept his guard up.

"What do you want!" Robin yelled, still on his knees. Grima simply chuckled again and Robin could hear his slow footsteps as he circled him.

"Oh, just talking to myself," The god joked darkly, Robin just noticing the lightning circling around Grima's hands.

"Well you can talk to- Gah!" A quick jolt to the neck silenced him.

"Shhh... No more talking. Let me show you your present." Grima turned and with an explosion of purple fire, Robin found himself in a ruined wasteland. Ylisstol was burning in the distance, and Robin still heard the screams of the dying. Covering his ears at the noise, the tactician realized where he was.

"I... I'm in Lucina's timeline. Old Ylisse. After Grima destroyed it."

"Congratulations! And guess who's in there too! It rhymes with Children, starts with Children, and ends in Children!

 _Morgan. Kana._

"No..."

"Some of them have seen my home before, did you know that? Cynthia, Gerome, Owain. Oh, and that redhead bitch they found and her Hoshidan friend. I let them go; they aren't worth anything to me. But your children? Oh, I had to have my claws on that. Granted, I haven't converted your specific set of brats yet, being as your blood mixed with that... thing... when your spawn were born. Usually, you pick someone a lot less... disgustingly vile."

"Don't you dare call Corrin-"

"Oh her? The dragon want to be? Please. She is hardly the natural beauty we are! You are god incarnate! She is merely lucky genetics."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Skeptical? Or simply unknowing of the situation? Come tactician, I have seen men with faster wit than this. The fact that you haven't caught onto my drift yet is not only humiliating, this is embarrassing."

"What do you want from me? What good is showing me the future I have already seen and am trying to prevent?"

"Oh, Lucina showed you this, didn't she? Ah, no bother. I have no qualms doing that to this world, too. Hell, I could make it even worse. What if I make the Risen in this world completely sane, with nothing separating them from you meat bags asides from my dominance over them? Imagine that! Widespread murder and chaos, without a criminal suspect, oh, I slay myself. Oh, spoilers. Don't actually do that. Could end badly for you. And me, but mostly you. And your kids. Orphaned. Ah, I rabble on and on."

"So this served no purpose except to establish your power. I'm impressed," Robin said boldly, before being kicked across the jaw.

"Shall I show you something better? How about this! I am Grima, Fell Dragon. Gaze upon my works, ye pathetic shit bags, and cower in fear!"

Another flash of scenery and Robin found himself on the battleground where he first met Corrin. Xander and Ryoma lay dead, Siegfried through the Hoshidan's throat and Raijintou beheading the Paladin at the neck. Hinoka lay dismembered in a puddle of her own blood, mixed with the bits of her Tenma. Camilla lay tangled and impaled up in the trees amidst wyvern bits, charred from fire and lightning and arrows.

Takumi had multiple vines impaling his chest to the point where he died upright. His left arm was still tightly clutching his bow even though it was five feet away from his body, leaking blood. Leo had a shocked gasp amidst his face, a clean hole through his neck and between his eyes, his horse crushing his legs and bending his body at a unnatural angle. Azura had Falchion clean through her chest, and she reached out to grab something but her hand lay detached a few feet away from Lucina's scattered parts.

Robin closed his eyes before the other crown children were visible, feeling bile make its way up his throat. He was about to vomit but he reeled after feeling something crawling against his leg. He recoiled and screamed when Corrin's corpse grabbed his foot, still in dragon form. It bit his leg, and Robin felt a searingly hot pain as his right foot was surgically removed at the kneecap.

"You... You betrayed us!" She yelled, and Robin had no choice but to stab his girlfriend's dragon-face as he jumped backward.

Only to get caught in the arms of Morgan and Kana.

"Only one of us can serve you, Master! So I'm gonna prove I'm the better child!" Morgan exclaimed in enthusiasm, drawing her levin sword and engaging the fearful prince.

"W-what?! Morgan, what are you- Agh!" Kana leaped backwards as his arm got nicked by the razor sharp blade Morgan wielded. He tried reaching for his dragonstone but Morgan shot it out of his hands onto the cold floor.

"M-morgan... Why?" Kana turned to see Robin in shock, and tried running towards him.

"Papa! Help me! I don't know why she's attacking me-" Robin closed his eyes and shut his ears, cursing to himself. The clanging of blades echoed throughout his head, and Morgan and Kana's grunts of exertion punctuated the metallic staccato as Kana held Yato. How did he get that?

"Get out..." Robin cursed, punching Grima and pushing him back. Robin drew his sword and his tome, but the fell dragon disappeared. He felt the pain in his leg fade, and he breathed in relief as he walked upon two feet again. Scanning the area, Grima was no where to be seen, nor the corpses from before. It was just an illusion, he reminded himself. Just a...

"Bastard... Huh?" To his confusion Robin still heard the clanging of blades, and turned to see Corrin unconscious and Morgan trying her near hardest to kill her brother.

"What the hell! Corrin! Morgan! Kana!" Robin ran over to his family, leaping in front of Morgan's lunge with a aptly timed boot to the wrist, sending her levin sword - his levin sword - into the abyss. Another kick to her chest this time knocked her over, and the trance fell away from her dark eyes as she seemed to regain control.

"W... Father? Where am I? Mother! Brother! Phew! You're still here! Whatever that was... it's messing with our... Kana?"

"Papa... She tried to kill me..." Kana whispered, quivering in his father's arms. Robin tried his best to comfort his weeping son, while Morgan looked at her own hands in shock. "I t-tried to stop her... She a-almost killed me..."

"I... T-that was real?" The tactician asked herself, hyperventilating. Utmost fear etched her face, and Morgan started to weep uncontrollably.

"Morgan... Calm down," Robin said as calm as he could, still holding Kana who was trembling in his arms.

"Father... Brother... I'm so sorry! No... Tell me that isn't true!" Morgan screamed clutching her head. "I didn't do those things on purpose! P-please! Tell... tell me you're not hurt!"

Kana held onto Robin's robe tightly, so Robin picked him up and put the young boy behind him as he confronted Morgan. In a panic, she lined her hands with lightning as she prepared to blast Robin to oblivion. Robin didn't relent, and outstretched his hands, walking slowly towards his daughter.

"Morgan, it's me, Robin. Your father..." Morgan gulped and looked around, hearing whispers.

"D-d-d-don't come any closer! I swe-" In her own fear, she shot Robin point blank with a Thoron, knocking him over and searing his chest. However, Robin braced his body and no burns were apparent. He got up slowly and groaned, but still tried to get his daughter.

"Morgan... it's going to be okay!"

"No... No... Don't come near me! Morgan is dead! I... I don't know what I am," Morgan screamed, "But I know what I did! Make it stop! I don't want to know anymore! GRIMA! MAKE IT STOP! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE THEM FROM ME AGAIN!" At the name, Robin recoiled and growled in shock. Turning around slowly to face a laughing man in a cloak, Robin drew his sword and tome once more and his entire arm was engulfed in purple flames and lightning, the signature sign of his _ignis_.

"So... That's how you intend on playing me, devil..." Robin growled. Morgan backed away and Kana tried to wake up his mother.

"Dad?" Morgan whimpered, finally relaxing.

Robin ignored her, facing the still smug man in the distance.

"I don't care what you do to me, devil, and I don't care what you do to Corrin because she's tougher and stronger and far more powerful than you ever will be capable of corrupting! BUT YOU DARE EVEN THINK OF HARMING MY DAUGHTER AND SON? I'LL KILL YOU UNTIL MY OWN HEART STOPS!" Robin screamed, firing his full strength into the smoke, piercing the veil for an instant and leading daylight in for a few seconds, before darkness set in again.

Sighing, Robin reached after his daughter and held her in a reassuring hug. Calming down considerably, Morgan's whimpers turned into sobs as she held onto her father tight.

Corrin stirred, only to see her family in emotional shambles before her.

"Morgan! Kana! ...Robin." The tactician turned and nodded.

"We need to get them out. Now." Seeing nothing but abyss and smoke, Corrin shook her head.

"I don't remember a thing... Wait." Taking out her dragonstone, a gentle blue light pulsed throughout the rift, illuminating a path across the crevasse where the other side of the portal was.

"C'mon kids... We're getting out of here." Robin struggled as he led the path, behind him Kana hid behind his mother from Morgan, who was also clutching Corrin. The princess was more focused on her though, comforting the blubbering mess of tactician with her steady grip.

"C'mon Morg... You're stronger than this..."

"No... I'm so much worse-"

"Shh... I forgive you," Kana assured through his tears and shivers. Stepping through the portal first, Robin and Corrin watched their kids return back to safety. Gesturing for Corrin to go first, Robin kept watch behind them as she too, disappeared. Suddenly, Robin felt a chill rush past him as Grima appeared behind him.

"You cannot hope of stopping me-" A barrage of spells went through the spectre's head, turning it into obliterated dust clouds and smoke.

"I will, and so will they," The tactician hissed, stepping through the portal. "And you have no hope of fighting back. You will cease to exist!"

* * *

"Ah, there you are!" Owain announced in relief, the rest of the children appearing behind him as they surrounded the white-haired kids.

"They disappeared after we found Severa," Cynthia explained to Sumia. "She's Cordelia's daughter," The knight motioned towards the unconscious redhead with pigtails. And gesturing to the other figure, the knight that bore an uncanny resemblance to a certain perfectionist, Cynthia shrugged.

"And this? She looks like Cordelia but I'm not so sure who she is. She's dressed in Hoshidan Tenma armor though..."

Robin stormed over to her and took Cynthia by the collar, forcing her onto her feet. In a surprising show of both rage and strength, he lifted her into the air with just one arm, even as she choked for air.

"R-Robin!" Sumia gasped, but Cynthia stared blankly at the tactician.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Robin threatened, still holding Cynthia by the neck.

"...N-nothing, sir! Wherever Morg and Kana went, that was without us..."

"Please stop," Kana whimpered, still holding Morgan's form. Robin dropped Cynthia unceremoniously and the Pegasus knight quickly turned back, holding her head in sorrow. Only now did she realized what Morgan and Kana had just witnessed.

"Grima..." she whispered, barely loud enough for just her and Gerome to hear.

"No..." the man responded, genuinely afraid and showing it.

"I'm so sorry," the Justice Cabal leader whimpered, looking back at Morgan and Kana.

She knew what they had seen, and it wasn't the first time. Morgan would be incredibly devastated if she saw what she had done in her timeline.

Severa and the stranger were in that wasteland too, and not too long ago, Cynthia and the rest of the Ylissean children stood alone and separated in Grima's hell.

"Everyone, let's get out of here," Robin sighed, holding onto his children as the party filed through the woods back to camp. Corrin tugged on his arm towards the portal, with wide eyes.

"L-look!"

Grima stood, tauntingly at the mouth, with a giant grin on his face. With a shout, Robin obliterated the portal with one final _ignis_ , strong enough that it blew his arm off its socket with an audible pop. As he screamed in pain, the bolt went wide right and blew off Grima's hood. However, Robin didn't care and screamed again before punching the ground to relocating his arm and cursing Grima's existence all the while. Even as the other party members turned around to see Robin obliterating the near side of the woodline with a single spell, they stayed quiet as the tactician clutched his limp arm from exertion. Limping with Corrin's support, she whispered dreadful words to him that only he could hear.

"He... He looked exactly like you, Robin..." Robin paled, and faced her as she helped him up.

"I need every last bit of Hoshidan and Nohrian help... If you didn't believe me then... Please. Help us now. I will not fail this world... Not after what I just saw in there."


	37. Keaton, Kaden, and Panne - A True Leader

Keaton, Kaden, and Panne - A True Leader

Panne watched in silence as both the rescue party and Justice Cabal emerged from the woods, dragging back two females she did not quite recognize. Putting two and two together, she came to a conclusion as to what the commotion was about yesterday and today.

"So it was a rescue mission all along? There seems to be more to these human children than I should have given credit," the Taguel noted, not moving from her position as the somber group filed into the camp. Despite rescuing two of their own, from what it looked like, the humans appeared distraught, especially Robin, Corrin, and their two children. As they went their separate ways, most of them did not bare a smile or strike conversation, instead heading right to their respective tents or to the mess hall.

"Did we lose one?" Panne wondered, not thinking of any other logical reason for the somber mood of the-

"Heyo, Panne," A voice called, causing the Taguel to turn to...

"Kaden," Panne nodded, acknowledging the Kitsune with respect. Selkie was farther down the path it seemed, not to mention the fact that she was brighter than most. Her father , upon close observation, seemed the same way as Panne observed, not bearing the shared melancholy-scarred visage the others did.

"Saw you staring rather intently as we came in! Is it my fur? I did groom it quite thoroughly yesterday..." Panne scoffed at the semi-Narcissistic fox spirit. Yes, at times, Kaden showed utter seriousness and focus but more often than not, he was mischievous and playful, which no doubt resulted in his less than somber mood at the current moment.

"I failed to notice," Panne disregarded, "Though I am curious as to what the expedition entailed, and how it got the company in such a mood as what they are now." Kaden shrugged and gestured to his left, where Selkie ran circles around Velouria, while Yarne engaged in nervous conversation with Keaton.

"We are fine, and Selkie does not appear to have been affected in any form by that ordeal. What I do know however, is that Robin especially, not to mention his kids, took a very large psychological test."

"What happened?" Panne asked, careful not to venture too personal.

"Who knows?" Kaden shrugged. "It's not my nature to delve into things not of my business, especially when others were at stake."

"Yet here you are, fighting battles for a kingdom that rarely interacts with you," Panne countered, forcing the Kitsune to smile.

"I'm not fighting for Hoshido," Kaden explained. "I'm fighting for my tribe. My... what would you call it? Warren." Panne felt goosebumps at the word, but recovered without a delay.

"I still do not see your point in risking your life and your daughter for the sake of-"

"Keaton! Selkie! C'mere!" Kaden yelled, causing the Garou's ears to perk and Selkie's head to turn. Velouria followed her father and with no one to talk to, Yarne tagged along with the hooded girl.

"What is it Fox?" Keaton asked, a little harsher than intended.

"Why did you leave your village?"Keaton appeared distraught for a second, hesitant to answer.

"W-why does it matter? I mean... It does matter, being that I'm here, but..." Panne rolled her eyes at the younger wolf, always eager to impress but when it came down to serious and meaningful talk, becoming flustered.

"I was asking Kaden why this battle, even though Hoshido rarely interacts with his village, is worth his life. You still have not answered that question, Fox."

"Calm down, Rabbit. I want to hear Keaton's input first." Keaton scowled before pointing an accusing finger at both Panne and Kaden.

"W-why would you care! Here I am risking my life for my tribe, trying to impress them by offering them my- Oh..." Keaton blushed, much to the chagrin of his daughter who laughed behind him, tugging on his ears.

"See? Noble cause to risk your life," Kaden grinned, nodding to Panne. "I did likewise, though through a slightly different motive. My tribe has always been rather... secluded. I figured that with the threat looming and such, someone has to change things. A leader always meets the challenge, no? So I left, leaving my tribe to help a Kingdom I have only heard stories about until now."

"But... Is it worth your life?"

"Of course!" Kaden said. "I'll give you one reason right here." He turned, pointing at his daughter slowly. Selkie blushed and hid behind Yarne, causing the Taguel to flinch.

"This is my daughter, and while her mother is human, she is still Kitsune. That makes me bound to both the Kitsune and the Human race in general, for my daughter is both. If I abandon humankind at its most desperate, do I not abandon her? And my mate?"

"B-but," Panne was a lot of words. "What do you have to gain?"

"What do you have to gain?" Kaden retorted. "I thought this army was all human, yet Keaton and I come and meet one with our abilities yet a completely different power! What does a Taguel gain from fighting with these humans? We don't even know that much about the Taguel, so what motive do you have for leaving?"

"...Vengeance. I never left, because I am... Was. The last Taguel." Kaden and Keaton flinched, and their children leaned closer to hear Panne's tale.

"Hunters, who cares what faction, killed off my Warren until I was the sole Taguel in the entire Continent. Only by my union with a human did I extend my bloodline, though I have yet to find him in this timeline, Yarne is proof enough that my species has hope."

"So you are here for the same reason we are then?" Keaton asked. Panne shook her head.

"Not quite. About a year and a half before this campaign, there was an attack at the Ylissean capitol, one where Emmeryn almost lost her life. If not for Chrom and Lucina, events may have been different.

"Where were you in all this?" Kaden asked curiously.

"I snuck in with the Plegians, but fought for Ylisse when the conflict began.

"Why?"

"Vengeance... And redemption. See, I wanted to end every human's life but only after that battle did I realize... Humans were just as loyal and loving to those they cared about as the Warren was. I was wrong to misjudge humans, and they took me in, called me a Shepherd, and I've raised myself and Yarne as the last Taguel, yet under a different Warren."

"So... you took the route most aiding your survival," Velouria asked, causing Panne to smirk.

"It's not about survival, Wolf. It's about your family," Panne replied.

"That's what you had to gain," Keaton realized, prompting Panne's nod of approval.

"These Shepherds... They took care of me and my son. Their goals are therefore my goals, and we will fight until they come reality, because they helped me."

"I see," Kaden said with a faint nod, gesturing to the two Garous and his daughter.

"Six of us, not quite human yet fighting alongside. I learned something today. Thank you, Panne."

"What? I merely stated my story," Panne attempted, being cut off by Kaden.

"I have realized now that my motives were... Skewed. I thought fighting for Hoshido was for the greater good of my clan... but I realize now. The Hoshidan army and the Shepherds in general... They're my family. Especially with Selkie and my wife. If I fight with them, I have to fight for them. I'll die for them, and they'd do the same for me." Keaton opened his mouth, and Kaden gestured for the Wolf to speak.

"Though it may not look like it..." Keaton stuttered hesitantly, "I learned a lot just from this conversation. I thought fighting for Nohr would prove me as a leader for my clan, finally earning my respect. But it means so much more that I left my home to fight with strangers, now that I think of it. Princess Corrin... Nohr, and the Shepherds... They've earned my respect and they even respect me for what I've done. I've found self-worth among these soldiers, something worth more than all the treasures in the world back home."

"And I'll be the first to tell you, it is rightly earned." Keaton turned his head to the unannounced voice, and stiffened at the sight.

The six were interrupted by Robin, eyes red, fists blistered, cheeks raw, and legs wobbly.

"Commander Ro-"

"At ease, soldiers... no... friends," Robin added slowly, with a ragged voice. "I was... listening. Listening for a while now, and I have to say. All of you. Thank you."

"For what, sir?"

"Please... I am not a 'sir' or a Commander at times like these," Robin frowned. "I am just a man, trying to scrounge up the will to fight another day when his own children are breaking down in front of him. A man is no man when he cannot even tell his own child that everything is going to be alright."

"Robin..." Panne asked slowly. "What happened out there?"

"It does not matter," Robin replied simply. "I've learned what I could from that ordeal, and even moreso from listening to you. The Taguel, Garou, and Kitsune. Quite amazing."

"What could we have offered to your knowledge, sir?" Kaden asked, causing Robin to break into a dry smile.

"It's not knowledge if you never thought about it," Robin explained. "It's insight. Insight that makes me realize that I do not have just an army at my fingertips. I have lives at stake. Families that could be torn apart at any wrong move. Hopes and dreams that are mine to achieve by taking care of all of you."

"I see," Keaton nodded. Robin waved around, gesturing to the Shepherds.

"Keaton is fighting to earn the respect of his Garou tribe and to give worth in himself. I know of many reasons why I would do the same for my own friends."

"Y-yes sir," Keaton blushed nervously.

"Kaden fights to be a leader to his tribe, living a life in service of others and of his family so that his sweat and tears are the foundations of their peace."

"When you put it like that sir, it is a lot more honorable," Kaden admitted. "Though it's certainly no less true!"

"And Panne. I have known you for about a year, and I have watched your development with humans. I do not know the pain of loss or betrayal, but I can tell you that I know despair. And you, Taguel, have conquered that admirably. Thank you for staying with us, Panne."

"It is by your hands that we have made it through unscathed, Commander," Panne smiled in response.

Robin then turned to the three children.

"Selkie, I already know that you went with Cynthia and the others, but you did not see the same things my children did. However, you did retrieve two of the children from whenever or wherever they came from, so I have to thank you before I scold you. But I won't scold you, not after what happened. No one could have known."

"Sir? I am still not aware what was in that portal." Robin sighed and lowered his head.

"I pray for all of our sakes that it stays in there."

"Oh."

Robin straightened up and looked at Velouria.

"Velouria, is it? I have not talked to you much yet, though you do look rather similar to Nowi's kid. You display utmost loyalty to your father, and I hope one day I may exemplify that commitment to my own children one day, to the point where they grow tired of my persistence just as Keaton does.

"I do no such thing!" Keaton blushed again, causing Velouria to scowl at him.

"I'll take note of that, Commander Robin."

"Yarne. You are familiar with Severa and that other girl?"

"Severa yes. Other girl, no."

"Curious. I'll inquire Cordelia and Subaki later. They should be coming along within the week, so stay posted. I... I have nothing else to say other than thank you, Taguel, Garou, Kitsune. Shepherds."

All six subhumans saluted, and Robin proudly saluted back.

"Carry on, then. Rest well! We still have the Valmese to fight off, after all."

* * *

Chrom paced his tent, Lucina watching intently as her father rambled to himself.

"Something really got to him out there," The prince sighed as he paced around, thinking of his white-headed friend. The princess sat cross legged, polishing Falchion's hilt.

"They found Severa," she analyzed. "Which means they found the portal that led into the Ylisse I had to abandon..."

"Which means they saw what would happen should we fail," Chrom realized, sitting next to his daughter. "Was it that bad?"

"..."

"I see."

"You'd wish you didn't."

"Severa... Did she stay behind?"

"She... volunteered to. We were surrounded by Risen. Grima himself followed us in his human form. His hood blocked his face but I remember that smirk as I cut Severa off from us at the portal..." Lucina closed her eyes tightly and shook.

"She's okay now, though!"

"No... She was alone in Grima's world for years! I'm amazed she's still alive, let alone sane." Chrom put his fist on his chin and sighed.

"When she comes to, we'll visit her?"

"I'd like that, Father. Though, it makes me realize."

"What?"

"That other woman... No one knows her name. She was dressed like a Hoshidan flyer, yet no one knows where she is from. No one knows anything about her, yet she was in the same world, captured in the world I left from."

"That is rather strange..." Chrom thought about it and he figured to ask Robin when time seemed right.

"Do you think... The Hoshidan kids came from the future as well?" Lucina asked.

"Impossible. Most of the parents put their children in the deep realms as soon as fighting began, though they grew rapidly as time flowed differently and blah blah."

"But what if... one of those deep realms was our Ylisse?"

"That would be a thought."

"I'm thinking too hard... I'll just ask one of them when the time comes. I... I'll go check in with Corrin."

"You do that," Chrom sighed, laying in his bed as Lucina left. He heard another voice and Lucina's greeting, forcing his eyes open.

"Oh, Hello Robin," Lucina greeted from outside.

"Hey Lucina... Is Chrom?"

"Yah, he's in here."

"Thanks."

Robin entered, a fatigue beyond him resting on his face.

"You okay?" Chrom asked, sitting back up.

"No. But we'll manage," Robin said with a dry laugh, still standing in the doorway. "Just wanted to drop in and say hello."

"That's unlike you. No chess game? No strategy meeting?"

"Just a friendly conversation... Just reminding myself that I have friends at my order, not just soldiers."

"Robin..."

"Yeah?"

"What did you see?"

"I didn't see much..." Robin said, his face darkening and lowering as his lip quivered, something even Chrom could see.

"Was it that bad?"

"I saw him, Chrom. The Fell Dragon. Damn it all, but he almost got Morgan... Kana too."

"Did they find out what they were looking for?"

"Yes, and she's horrified."

"Robin?"

"Morgan... Where she was from... she... She helped destroy Lucina's world. She served Grima, and remembering that just... destroyed her."

Chrom winced at the turn of events. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You can say sorry if we lose." Chrom smiled at Robin's attempt at humor but Robin remained blank.

"So what's bothering you?"

"Morgan's... She's out of it, Chrom. Kana is scarred too, Morgan coming after him in the portal..."

"That's insane..."

"I need to protect them, Chrom. I need to protect all of us. Corrin saw Grima when we destroyed the portal... I'm going to brief the camp later on... About Grima."

"But..."

"Chrom... They need to know."

"Then I'll help."

"You already are, friend," Robin smiled, leaving Chrom's tent.

Gazing upon the Shepherds as the sun began to fully rise, Robin smiled lightly on his soldiers... His family.

"Not one of you dies on my watch."


	38. Robin and Kris - Silent Night

AN: I really wished I could've thought of this sooner and released this on Christmas Day. Pity. But here's the unwanted and unneeded **BUT COMPLETELY NECESSARY** background to this prompt.

Long ago, way before the story of Awakening, there was a Prince and a warrior not far off from Robin. Though not a tactician, he was the prince's best friend. Relying on the defaults, we'll call him Kris. Those that have played FE12 know this story well.

The Prince, now known as Marth Lowell, the Hero King, defeated Medeus. Alone, history claims.

That is not the case.

Kris, Marth's confidante, was pivotal in the campaign of FE12, but in a valiant act of sacrifice, he gave up the assurance of glory and heroism in favor of Marth gaining the sole proprietorship of credit. Due to this, Kris was forgotten to history, with nary a trace of his name being mentioned in the entire written Sagas of Marth's glory. Kris disappeared from Akaneia and Altea, never to be seen again.

That is where I come in.

See, Kris and his wife settled in a place between what was known as Hoshido and Nohr. Knowing with certainty that Marth's future as King was secured, Kris lived in peace with his wife (I chose Katarina on my playthrough) telling stories of an unsung hero who saw the bigger picture and gave up his chance at riches in return for a bright future for those he loved. Soon after, tales of Kris' exploits and travels were spun, inspiring many a future hero with his tale of sacrifice and honor. Long after his death, Kris' stories became known as the Legend of the Nameless Hero: The tale of a man who gave a kingdom his everything and did not want the credit. The King at the time, whose childhood was shaped by Kris' legend, instated a Holiday, honoring the sacrifices that will never be remembered, and the heroes who will never be praised.

On this holiday, good deeds and presents are exchanged without thought of credit or name, so much so that the lucky stranger found in their possession completely new clothes and much heavier wallets. This day of selfless giving was established, officially, as Krismas.

Merry Christmas, you filthy animals.

Robin and Kris: Silent Night

After leaving Chrom's tent, Robin sat down by the mess hall just to converse with the passerby. From now on, he decided, it would be his mission to be a true commander, both in exemplary leadership and an approachable affability.

"Good morning to you, Commander Robin," The tactician turned around to see Prince Ryoma with a plate of rice and eggs for breakfast.

"The pleasure is mine, Prince Ryoma," Robin responded with a smile, gesturing for the Hoshidan crown prince to sit across from him.

"Rumor has it the recovery mission the children staged was a success," Ryoma offered, causing Robin to put on a forced smile and nod.

"Two children from a doomed future, though the identity of one is unknown."

"Aye, that is quite good news. But I sense in your tone a bittersweet success." Robin nodded again, sipping his water as to hide his frown.

"The portal... Me and Princess Corrin-"

"Kamui," Ryoma insisted, much preferring the Hoshidan name he had known his sister by.

"...Yes," Robin continued after a pause. "Kamui and I went in to retrieve the children when we were attacked by Grima." Ryoma's eyebrows shot up, but he maintained a controlled posture.

"After which we were separated briefly until I recovered Kanna and Morgan, psychologically impaired by Grima's illusions and fighting each other to the death."

"Is this the enemy's power? That he turns family against each other?"

"That's not the worst part," Robin frowned with a sigh. "Morgan... In the previous timeline she was from... She served Grima. I don't know why or how... She was brainwashed and for a time was wiped clean of her memories until we found her."

"What human would willingly serve the harbinger of destruction," Ryoma agreed, thinking of the Grimleal.

"So how are Kamui and Kanna handling this, tactician?" Ryoma asked, forcing yet another frown onto Robin's face.

"I don't know. Corr- Kamui is resting in my tent and I bet Kanna is in there too. I'll let them rest before I try to bring it up." Ryoma stayed silent, only moving to take bites of egg or rice. Robin stared past him, watching the other Shepherds eat or walk around or train. Many looked at him and he met their gaze, but they turned away when he did so, causing the tactician to become suspicious.

"Do you trust me, Prince Ryoma?"

"You are a tactician of renown," The prince stated flatly. "I have fought battles but I have never partook in strategy of this caliber. But what little I know is that you are a brilliant strategist and a cunning leader. I do not doubt your orders for an instant."

"I thank you," Robin smiled, "But that's not my exact question. Do you trust me with Kamui?" Ryoma smiled faintly before reaching across the table to place an encouraging hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Tell me this. You are in battle and suddenly thrust upon you are two children that bear your likeness and your power, and sharing their lineage with a previously unknown stranger. What would you do?"

"I didn't know at first," Robin admitted, "But as soon as they called me Father... They were my children. They are my children, and I have to protect them at any cost."

"Then that is what I need to hear," Ryoma nodded, his lips not curving but still positive. "I was thinking I would be first among my family to raise a child, but clearly the circumstances have differed. Kamui as a Mother is entertaining but still very real... And you as her husband?"

"Boyfriend," Robin interjected.

"No matter," Ryoma waved it off. "You have proven yourself a leader and a Father. What little I have seen of your interaction with my sister has proven that you are willing to overcome your unorthodox interaction and be the best you can be for her. And I trust she will do the same for you, given time." Robin smiled at the thought and nodded.

"T-thank you, Ryoma." The prince nodded and exited the mess hall, leaving Robin by himself once again.

"Merry Krismas," Ryoma called back as he disappeared, causing Robin to react.

"Huh?" But the swordsman was already gone.

* * *

Corrin slowly woke up to the sound of stirring and snoring, before opening her eyes and realizing her situation. They were in Morgan's cot, the bed disturbing the overall order to the room in relation to everything else. Three grown people were on said cot, and Corrin was surprised it hadn't leaned over and snapped. On the Princess' right, Morgan lay huddled and clutching Corrin's cape with her right while holding herself with her left. Still asleep, Morgan's nightmares were still plaguing her well into the morning and Corrin tried her best to comfort her daughter.

On her left, Kanna snored lightly while holding onto Corrin's other arm. Still fearful of the previously murderous sister just inches away, Kanna kept his distance from the white-haired tactician. Corrin squinted and frowned when she noticed the trails of dried tears against her son's rosy cheeks. She held him tighter and he instinctively held her body tightly, hand brushing against Morgan's but not doing anything beyond that.

A knock was heard from outside, and Corrin turned towards the doorway to see a shadow waiting outside.

"You guys awake yet?" Robin.

"Nope," Corrin teased, yawning for good measure but still keeping her voice at a level where she was not immediately disruptive to her children's sleep. Robin walked in with a light smile and seeing Morgan's cramped cot, decided against his initial idea of laying on top of his family and instead went to his cot, taking off his boots next to his bed.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Robin asked casually, keeping his voice low.

"About to, once the kids wake up," Corrin responded, just as soft. Robin peeked over and sighed, remembering why they were there in the first place.

"Are they... Okay?"

"To be honest? I don't know. Just give them time, Robin." Robin growled and turned towards the wall, biting his upper lip and stifling his sounds.

"Robin?" Corrin asked, worried for the tactician.

"I could've stopped Grima... I was so cautious. I can't be that cautious when our kids are at stake." Robin's voice grew slightly louder, and Morgan stirred. Corrin made a shushing sound and Robin sighed.

"I couldn't have known. But still, this is all my fault." Robin waited for Corrin's response but only felt a tome hit the back of his head. It was hard enough to be malicious, but soft enough to not hurt him seriously.

"...Ow."

"Are you finished in your loathing?" Corrin asked mercilessly, knowing full well her children might wake at any second.

"No, dammit. But... They're your children too," Robin admitted, dropping his head back onto his pillow.

Another tome flew and Robin caught it before it landed on his crotch.

"What the hell?"The culprit was Morgan this time, who grinned crookedly and ran up to her dad to hug him. He fumed in defeat as his daughter jumped over him onto his cot and hid behind him, only to smirk at Corrin and the still-asleep Kanna.

"Ugh, you're such a sap, Dad," Morgan said. "...But. T-thanks for coming for me. I really... didn't think you could save me." Clutching onto Robin's back, she hid her sincere smile as Robin stared towards Corrin with a smirk.

"Their father has a ways to go," Corrin replied, "But he'll do for now."

"And what have you done so far?" Robin teased, but Corrin's flinch told him he went too far.

"N-nothing. I..." Robin realized Corrin never told him what she saw in the portal, and he paled as a result.

"We can talk later."

"Yes... I'd like to." Corrin got up, leaving Kanna in the cot and walked over to the tactician and her daughter.

"Merry Krismas you two," She said with the faintest of smiles, hugging Morgan and poking Robin's nose as she exited the tent.

"What does that even mean!?" Robin scowled, Morgan shrugging in response.

* * *

Corrin felt the wet grass against her bare feet as she left, smiling as the Shepherds were still bright and earnest despite the current events. Thinking back at the portal, her optimism fell.

She'd have to tell him eventually.

She figured she go to Azura. Ever since she left her best friend's tent, the two hadn't really talked much so-

"Good morning, Corrin," Azura greeted, Chrom and Lissa accompanying.

"Azura, Prince, Princess," Corrin greeted, forcing on a tired smile.

"We heard a lot," Chrom started, "But it's good to see you okay." Lissa nodded.

"Yep! We even rescued two children from old Ylisse! Isn't that ama... Corrin?" Corrin rubbed her red eyes and stretched her back.

"Chrom... Has Robin talked to you yet?"

"Yes, actually. He's planning a Shepherd meeting right after dinner, if he hasn't told you already." At Corrin's glare, Chrom knew he hadn't. "Right. So there's a meeting after dinner."

"...Understood." Turning to Azura, Corrin stifled a gasp when the singer held out a present for her.

"I know it's kinda early... But I figured with you fighting out there and needing your rest, you might as well get this now." Corrin took the present eagerly, shaking it but not discerning anything.

"How about a guess?"

"Hey, that ruins the fun!" Azura teased, before adding, "I can't tell you, you know."

"That would ruin the fun," Corrin mimicked, before hugging her friend. "Ah, if only there's a way for me to pay you back-"

"No need, Corrin. Just seeing you safe is... It's enough. How are Morgan and Kanna?"

"They'll pull through," Corrin responded, watching Chrom and Lissa as they argued about something behind Azura.

"Was it that bad?"

"I don't know yet... I haven't pulled anything from them. Robin's having more luck with Morgan, but I haven't heard much from Kanna yet."

"I... I see. If there's anything I can do to help?" Azura offered.

"I'll call you, when there is-" Corrin stopped when Lissa abruptly pushed Chrom a good foot, before the prince regained his footing and held his sister in a headlock.

"I told you it's a gift from a stranger!" Chrom teased, enjoying Lissa's frantic escape pleas even as she scratched up his arm and hand. Hissing, Chrom let go with a yelp.

"Okay okay fine! You win!"

"Is anything the matter, Prince Chrom? Princess Lissa?" Azura asked, abnormally calm despite the near carnage that she was adjacent to.

"Just an argument about your little White Pegasus you have there," Chrom explained, gingerly caressing his hand.

"White Pegasus?"

"Y'know, the gifts that everyone picks and-"

"There is no picking here, Prince Chrom. This is an old Nohrian and Hoshidan holiday we are celebrating today."

"...Which involves White-" Lissa bonked Chrom over the head with her staff.

"Can you explain, Corrin?" Lissa asked, forcing a smile from Azura.

"It's quite a long story..."

"In which case..." Lissa cleared her throat, and after a second of realization, Chrom sighed and came back with a bench. The four sat down, the two Nohrians happy to discuss their Holiday. Lucina walked by, and seeing her father, joined them.

"It all started when a knight named Kris helped to slay a dragon."

* * *

"What a noble knight," Chrom acknowledged, his spirits humbled by Azura and Corrin's story.

"That is quite a story... I never thought that King's depended so much on their knights!" Lucina said, shining Falchion.

"An army always has those that devote their lives to the bigger picture.," Chrom assured, patting Lucina's shoulder as he too, polished his Falchion. "Lissa is not among that," He added. A bonk on the head from Lissa's staff quieted him.

"I'm more curious as what Corrin got for a gift! If there's truly no intent in respect or acknowledgement when they exchange presents... Not even to mention who it's from... That begs so many questions!"

"Only if your curious enough, sister."

"Whatever Chrom! You're just salty you don't get any presents!"

"Well that's because we don't celebrate Krismas in Ylisse!"

"Well it isn't your birthday anytime soon either!"

"No one cares, Lissa!"

Ignoring her father and aunt's babbling, Lucina thought more about the story from earlier.

"Kris... That name sounds familiar," Lucina wondered. "I'll be back. I think I remembered reading this in one of Robin's books!"

"You better not go into his tent-"

"But Dad! It's in his tent though!"

"Fine."

"YOU BETTER COME RIGHT BACK!"

* * *

"Robin?" Lucina asked, knocking on Robin's tent. Hearing no response, she tip-toed in, smirking when she saw the tactician knocked out with his daughter drooling all over his shoulder, head against his back.

"...Robin?"

"..." With a reassuring exhale, Lucina went over to the tactician's bookshelf where she had borrowed certain books from time to time, scanning the shelves for the one she was looking for.

"You're not gonna find it," Robin whispered between a yawn, causing Lucina to jump in shock as she turned to the tactician who was holding the book she was looking for.

"How did you know-"

"Corrin threw it at me this morning. It just happened to be the first book within her reach. Do be careful not to drop anything on Kanna." Lucina looked down, not even noticing the small boy who was sleeping by her feet on Morgan's cot.

"My apologies for breaking and entering."

"This is hardly breaking, but this is what you're looking for, right?" Lucina nodded with a blush.

"Yeah."

"Records of the Hero King's Campaigns," Robin recited, before tossing the book to the princess. "It's quite uninformative, actually."

"This is important, Robin. I'm looking for-" Robin waved Lucina off.

"It's fine. Really. Go ahead, I won't be needing that for a while."

"Thank you so much, Robin! I'll see you at the summit! Merry Krismas!" With that, Lucina left, a book in her hand and a blush on her face. Robin merely stared at the doorway before sighing

"You too."

* * *

Robin cleared his throat as the Shepherds either sat, knelt, or stood around him, all eager to hear what the tactician had to say. Corrin sat in the front, still holding the present from Azura.

"Shepherds... No. Friends. It's time I've told you the truth." Whispers circled around the camp, and Robin gulped quietly.

"For almost two years I've fought alongside Ylisse, and for a few months we've fought with Nohr and Hoshido, but yet I feel this paternal instinct every time I draft formations and movements for the coming battles. Like I have to keep everyone out of harm's way. But this is war... And I can't do that. We wouldn't win, and we certainly wouldn't be where we have to be."

Robin cleared his throat and pulled Cynthia onto his mound of dirt alongside him. Everyone could see the sweat and fear on the young Pegasus Rider's face.

"A few hours ago we recovered Cynthia along with her 'Justice Cabal' sneaking out of camp, going AWOL and entering hostile territory. This was no ordinary Risen camp. This was Old Ylisse, where the future children had originated from and where Grima, our enemy, reigns free. This carelessness could have been remedied with prior warning, but none was given before or during the operation. This resulted in the psychological injuries of two of her own, and therefore my own. Not to mention... My children. The mission concluded with a small fraction of the recovery and initial party having a brief contact with Grima himself, and the mission was concluded without any further injuries. Recovered from Old Ylisse were two children. Severa, from Ylisse, and Matoi, from Hoshido. How Matoi was in Ylisse, I will figure out and let you know when they regain consciousness. As for now, I want everyone to see this."

Drawing a sword that was previously sheathed, Robin twirled it in a fluid motion before pointing it at Cynthia.

"Commander R-robin..." Cynthia gulped, as well as the rest of the Shepherds. Surely Robin wouldn't kill a child!

"On your knees, Cynthia," Robin whispered. Cynthia shook her head no.

"Robin!" Corrin yelled, but Robin raised his hand to quiet her.

"Everyone needs to heed this example... People have to learn!" Robin yelled. Cynthia slowly fell on her knees, tears falling on her face as Robin raised his sword.

"Ylissean Shepherd, Cynthia," Robin began.

"Upon my sword and the authority of King Chrom Lowell, Exalt of Ylisse..." Cynthia closed her eyes, bracing for-

"You are instated as Knight of Ylisse." Cynthia opened her eyes in a gasp, along with the rest of the Shepherds.

"What?!" Cynthia retorted, prompting Robin to smile as he tapped her shoulders with the sword and prompted her to stand.

"Cynthia displayed utmost valor, honor, and selflessness on a mission that was not in pursuit of selfish desires," Robin announced, sheathing his blade.

"And I want everyone to know that even though what she did... It hurt my own children... It saved lives. Lives are precious, Shepherds. Even if you disagree, this is our philosophy, and our utmost foundation and cornerstone. Cynthia... You have made not only your parents proud in your selflessness... But you have proven yourself as a hero. You along with the rest of your team have earned our, and my, gratitude." Saluting her, Robin nodded before gesturing for Cynthia to sit down.

"T-thank you, Commander," Cynthia couldn't believe her ears... She was finally a hero! And to hear it from the man... who taught her the meaning of the word in the first place back as a child. She grinned and wiped away her tears.

"It has come to my attention is that today is a very special day for the Nohrians and Hoshidans." The respective parties both gave a holler and Robin smiled.

"What the Ylisseans do not know... And what Lucina is still trying to figure out... Is that the Kris actually hails from Ylisse." Gasps rang out from the crowd, and Robin couldn't help but smile.

"Kris was a knight among Prince Marth's royal guard. The Hero King himself was his liege. He was a paragon knight, selfless to the end, always seeking for his Lord's safety and victory. All the way to the end. He gave up any chance of securing a place for himself and his family and instead offered the glory to Marth. Instead, he traveled to Nohr and Hoshido, where tales of honor and sacrifice sprang from him, and ultimately were traced back to him. A knight's honor never leaves, isn't that right, Sir Frederick, Sir Silas?"

Two nods and an 'mhm' punctuated that.

"Long story short... Nohrians, Hoshidans, if you would allow, us Ylisseans have the humble request to be included in this... festivity of yours. Starting with this," He gestured to Cynthia, "Example of selfless heroism."

Once again, hollers from both the Hoshidan and Nohrian side erupted, Robin only nodding to confirm.

"Then Shepherds... On your feet!" Immediately, the whole army stood at attention, Robin proudly staring back.

"Have yourself a very Merry Krismas. Tomorrow is a free day... and try not to drink too much. Dismissed!"

Immediately, chatter and cheers erupted, and hugs all across the army sprang out. As the noise dimmed back into the camp, Robin watched everyone but a few people leave.

"What's in the box?" Robin asked Corrin, causing the Princess to shrug.

"The whole idea of the gift is that no one knows from where or what the box entails," Corrin explained.

"I'll figure it out come next year," Robin said with a basic shrug. "I'll meet you back inside? Don't open it yet... I wanna see." Corrin nodded and headed inside. Seeing just Robin, Chrom, Lucina, and Cynthia, Corrin left without a word.

* * *

"If it were up to me, I would beat you senseless with the thickest tome Morgan has, followed by a 'You tried' medal, and _then_ knight you, Cynthia," Robin frowned, rubbing Cynthia's hair and ruffling it all up. "See, the point of the Krismas gift is that you don't know who just gave you the random act of kindness. In this case, sparing your head from my tomes."

"Pff," Chrom added. "I didn't authorize that knighting at all."

"Ah, let her have her fun. After all, she's bound to the kingdom now, isn't she?" Robin laughed, watching Cynthia pale.

"W-What!?"

"Yep? So, Knight Cynthia, you are serving House Ylisse just like your mother. Ah, excellent. We're running low," Chrom said mercilessly, grinning all the while.

"So who's idea was it to make me a knight and make an example of me?" Cynthia asked, half excited and half terrified.

"That ruins the fun," Robin said, reciting the phrase reserved for presents such as these. "Ah, if you mind, Chrom, Knight, Princess," Robin said, kindly regarding his company. "I have one last scheme to unfold. Have a good night!"

* * *

Robin knocked on the tent, entering anyway. Corrin was sitting on his bunk, and Morgan and Kanna snuggled together on hers. Robin smiled and looked at Corrin.

"All together at last?"

"All together at last," Corrin said with a grin. Holding her present, Robin shook it.

"Who gave it to you?"

"Azura."

"What would Azura usually get you?"

"That's not how it works, Robin."

"Then how does it work!?"

"Well... In Nohr we just swapped presents until we had the box we wanted. I've usually just stuck with my first choice."

"So... Who do you thank in return?" Robin asked.

"No one, everyone, who knows! The whole point of Krismas is to exemplify the nameless gift! If I had a name, I would have a favorite... And that's not what Kris would've wanted. It takes the spirit out of the gift and onto the person."

"I see," Robin said. "I hope yours is to your liking then!" He said earnestly, watching as Corrin unwrapped the cloth around the wooden box.

"And it is..." Robin anticipated...

"A..." Corrin undid the final knot, revealing a rich blue and white cape, emblazoned with the Mark of Naga on the back, not too different from Chrom's. On the front lay a sash which connected to the cape's collar, perfectly matching the one Corrin had on her armor.

"It's a Nohrian cape... In Ylissean colors..." Corrin breathed. Robin pointed to the bottom.

"What's that?"

"It's a note!" Corrin said, smiling as she reached for it and unfolded it. Robin peeked over her shoulder to read it.

 _Dear Corrin._

 _First off if this isn't Corrin, then my intuition isn't as sophisticated as I thought and I should reconsider my life. If this is Corrin, I misjudged your height, but I suppose a longer cape suits you better._

 _And if this really is Corrin, thank you. Morgan and Kanna have such a wonderful mother and I cannot help but feel jealous for them-_

"This is kinda creepy," Corrin admitted, folding up the letter-

"Wait, I wanna read the rest."

"No!"

"Then you read it!"

"F-Fine."

 _Cannot help but feel jealous for them, because I know I'll never be able to capture that same affection no matter how hard I try even though I'm their... Father. Huh?_

* * *

B

* * *

"Wait. You sent this!?"

"That ruins the fun..." Robin teased.

"You... You knew this was going to be sent for me... You made this and pretended you didn't know about Krismas!" Corrin grinned madly, her boyfriend's charms finally striking home.

"Merry Krismas, weirdo," Robin said with a smile. "Keep reading it though!"

 _By this time you've figured out this is from Robin, and yes, I knew about Krismas. I had to! You got so excited with Azura, I had to figure out what your hype was about. And I pray that this works. I hope you like the cape, and I pray it keeps you warm, safe, and protected in the battles to come. Know that I will do my best to do the same._

 _And yes, I know this ruins the fun._

 _Your tactician, boyfriend, and hopeful and eventual proud-to-be-husband... Robin."_

"Well?"

Corrin squealed and hugged Robin tightly, digging her head into his neck, causing the tactician to flinch before embracing her back.

"It's perfect..." Corrin said, folding up her old Nohrian cape and attaching the one Robin made to her armor.

"How's it look?" Robin whistled teasingly and winked.

"I wouldn't swing my sword at that," Robin teased, Corrin wincing at the attempt.

"You... Ah." Corrin sighed in happiness, both of them sitting on Robin's bed.

"I was actually wondering... since it's kinda late..." Robin began.

"I was going to sleep on your cot anyway, strategic dunce," Corrin giggled changing out of her regular armor to her regular dress underneath, lying down on Robin's cot. Robin took off his robe and nervously lay down as well, keeping his distance.

"No funny business, or I might pee," Robin admitted.

"R-Right." Corrin said nervously, her smile disappearing into a smirk of mischief.

"I mean it! Morgan and Lissa put frogs in my smallclothes-" Turing away, he hid his embarrassed smile.

"Merry Krismas, Robin."

Robin felt a warm wetness on the back of his neck, and the sounds of upper and bottom lip connecting was heard, and then a slight giggle. Turning, he saw Corrin hugging his pillow, covering her mouth and eyes with her forehead peeking out.

"Y-you too, Corrin." Feeling the same warmth on her forehead, Corrin's heart stopped.

"So this is what it's like..." Corrin realized.

"Will you marry me-"

"No."

* * *

Morgan and Kanna watched as their parents finally fell asleep in each others proximity, Robin too awkward to face Corrin and Corrin always preferring to sleep on her right side anyway.

"We have hope, Morgan," Kanna said happily.

"There's always hope when our family is together," Morgan replied.

"And we'll always be together, no matter what."

* * *

AN: Good lord the typos were strong. Should be all clear.


	39. Sully and Hinoka - A Woman's Charms

Hinoka and Sully - A Woman's Charm

* * *

Owain shielded his eyes from the sun as he exited the tent, eager to relax to a change of pace on the free day-

"Ah there you are. Let's spar." A powerful hand grabbed his arm and Owain found himself being pulled away from his original route and towards the sand pits. Such pits were dug for the sole purpose of training.

"N-no wait!" Turning towards - _of course it's her-_ Hinoka, "We have the day off!"

 _Since when did Odin care about that?_

"So? I still want to spar," Hinoka said flatly.

"Well I want to go to the town armory and-"

"The town does not have an armory."

Owain stuttered before looking away from Hinoka. "I-I don't have time to spar today!"

"What." The lancer stared through the magician. Odin never skipped a spar. Especially with her.

Owain shrank under Hinoka's glare, squirming in her hold.

"I mean, I would spare the time, if I had any! I just don't, because I have plans!"

"I see." The swordsman winced underneath the lancer's gaze, sinking deeper and deeper into a pit of worry.

"You're calling me a weak opponent, aren't you? Is it because I'm a princess? Is Lucina truly a better warrior princess than myself?" Odin had been sparring a lot with his cousin...

"No no no no! I wasn't saying that at all! Only a chosen few can battle the Chosen One! I'm just... Busy." Hinoka released her grip and sighed, before a slight smile crept onto her face.

"It's alright," Hinoka nodded, waving her hand to make the blond disappear. "I'll find another partner today." Owain nodded happily and ran off, thanking Hinoka the whole while. The princess watched him disappear behind some tents and twirled her naginata nonchalantly. No one else seemed to be free, and the ones that could be free would certainly not want to engage in sparring.

 _Now who could I train with?_ Hinoka wondered to herself.

Due to the nature of the free day, most of the Shepherds were either in the town, resting inside, hanging around outside, or in Hinoka's case, ignoring the freedom in replacement for duty. A warrior lived a warrior life, no exceptions. Well, a few could be afforded, but Hinoka had been idle enough lately.

"Funny," Hinoka heard a voice from behind her, "When he showed up with the Nohrians... Didn't think he was a serious kid." The lancer turned around and found Sully, fixing her lance on a bench with her feet crossed idly.

"He isn't," Hinoka retorted.

"He seemed pretty driven to me."

"He takes his weapons rather religiously... Though his skill as a warrior takes no offense to that."

"He wasn't getting a weapon." Hinoka was certain of that.

"I know... But he seemed to be excited nonetheless. Begs your curiosity, doesn't it?"

"Not really," Hinoka shrugged dismissively. Odin was her friend, her sparring partner, but not anything more than that, to be honest.

"Ah, but that's because you were too lost in thought to see where he actually ran off to," Sully laughed. "Check the medical tent."

"Why? I don't need to concern myself with his personal-"

"Trust me."

Hinoka nodded and walked over there, leaving her lance on the rack.

It wasn't too far to the medical tents, but Hinoka took her time nonetheless. Thinking to herself, it took her nearly five minutes to reach the place she was going towards, a journey that could easily be done in two or three. But she arrived soon enough, as she peeked her head in the door.

* * *

"...and you wouldn't believe the adventures we're having! I mean... I'm having. You were brave out there, braver than all of us. Someone could've at least stayed with you to hold off that attack... I'm so sorry. How long has it been? I can't believe we got separated... But you're here and you're somewhat safe. I'll keep you here this time..."

"..."

"I hope you wake up and forget everything... No. Don't forget Ophelia. She missed you so much, these few years. But you can forget about me and all the pain you had suffered alone... If you wake up in peace... That would mean everything to me. Just as long as you forget everything else."

"..."

"Funny looking blacksmith we have here."

"I ugh-!" Owain turned around to see Hinoka, arms crossed with a small hint of smirking in Severa's tent. Sighing with a frown, he admitted defeat.

"Guilty as charged," Owain laughed, before pointing at Severa. "Though... I would rather see her safe then fight another day of my life." Hinoka didn't expect such drastic bravado from him and hesitated in her approach.

Nothing was more important to Odin than the art of the blade or the art of the arcane. Who was this woman that Owain had forgone training?

"She's that child the other children found?"

"One of the future Shepherds... She was among us originally."

"So who is she? You're hardly the type to stop your life's work for a friend."

"I'd do a lot more for the mother of my daughter," Owain whispered, stroking Severa's cold hair slowly. Hinoka lightened as the truth dawned on her.

"She... She is Ophelia's mother?"

"Severa. Knight of Ylisse. You might know her as Selena, retainer to Princess Camilla, of Nohr. I know her as my wife." Hinoka ignored the last part and focused on the part where Severa was a retainer.

"Nohr?!"

"You probably never noticed her but... Three of us Ylisseans never made it back to Ylisse until now. When we went through that portal after Commander Corrin and Commander Robin, there were only two of us. Selena disappeared during a previous battle. I thought she died. But I knew she didn't. We were married even before all this. But when we had decided to rescue the future Ylisse... That portal took me and the two others to Nohr instead of Ylisse. That's how I ended up there, anyway."

"I don't know what to say. She was rescued alongside a Hoshidan Tenma knight, one of my own, actually... Caeldori."

"You can say what you want, me forsaking my duties as a warrior, and a-" Hinoka hushed him with a hand, and Owain just sat next to Severa, smiling faintly as he rubbed her still hand with his own.

"You're a father and a husband before that,"

"I... I'd like to think so."

"When you're done... I'll be in the sand pits."

"Some things are more important than being able to protect the ones you love..."

"Family... _Owain_ ," Hinoka advised, using his real name to cement the seriousness in her tone, "Don't ever let her go. I'll give you the day off, just because this is honestly the sweetest thing I've seen you do since we met."

"...Thank you, Hinoka. I'll train with you... when I find the time."

"Then good luck," Hinoka wished. With that, she left the tent and decided to head back to the pits again. Sully freed up room on her bench as she slowly screwed on the lance head to its new shaft.

"Find anything interesting?" Sully asked.

"No."

"Ah, I see it. That squint of discernment." Hinoka's squint turned into a glare.

"Of what? Don't be absurd."

"You realized something you never thought of before. Happens a lot here," Sully joked, stretching her arms and flipping her lance around for balance. Wanting to argue further but deciding against it, Hinoka sat down next to the redhead lancer.

"Now that Kamui is safe... I haven't been as passionate about the lance as I should be. I mean... I should be vicious to the Nohrians! They kidnapped her from me and... Took such good care of her. They were better sisters and brothers than I was, and..."

"Princess, you are looking at this way too hard," Sully said with a sigh.

"Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean-"

"I'm a noblewoman, you know," Sully said offhandedly. "I know how a woman who's been handed her status feels when she gets that... urge."

"Urge?"

"That driving thought to just prove that you're just as good if not better than the man fighting beside you! Tell me, of your two titles, do you feel more inclined to 'Warrior' or 'Princess?'" Hinoka drooped her shoulders.

"The only reason I am a warrior is because Kamui was kidnapped. And now that she is safe... What purpose do I have? As a princess, my duty is to my people and... my mother. I have to uphold her legacy! Especially to atone for all my wrongs that I can never forgive..." Sully scoffed and went back to her lance. "But we can't just fight Nohr anymore... They're our allies."

"Pff, I expected you to stick with the path of a warrior. I misjudged you." Hinoka shot up, but Sully remained unflinching.

"Excuse me? I do not know what you are implying, but if you mock my skills as a warrior I'll be glad to prove otherwise-" Sully put her hand up and rose, slowly.

"Listen good, Princess." Sully spat in the dirt and rubbed it in with her boots. "A person who fights with purpose is a knight. They are noble, righteous, determined, and worthy of their title."

"And?"

"There's a person who fights simply because he is done fighting."

"That makes absolutely no sense.

"Exactly! That is what you are. Just because Princess Corrin is-"

"Kamui." Sully rolled her eyes and continued.

"Ever since Princess _Kamui_ has returned to Hoshido and our camp in general, what have you been doing to make sure her goals are accomplished? You're her sister, aren't you?"

"Y-yes, but what does-"

"Let me finish. Chrom, that blue headed dolt of a King, has been my friend since we were kids. As I was born to nobility, I am bound to the crown till death, and my knighthood would have been eventual if not for my own actions. See, I knew I was going to be knight, but it was my decision to _become_ one. I earned that title rightly so, even to the point that people forget that I am nobility just because of my frequency on Shepherd sorties. I devoted my life to the crown in the best way I knew possible; through my lance." Hinoka appeared unimpressed at this and Sully scowled.

"What does that mean to me?" Hinoka asked blankly.

"It means that you should stop sulking that you couldn't save Kamui, and instead wield that lance with a bit of pride in yourself! Not only that but... You know what? Let's just fight."

"W-what?" Hinoka asked, surprised but not unwelcome to the idea.

"I'm talking too much, you're thinking too hard... I'll just stab a bunch of notional holes in you and vent my frustration." Hinoka grinned at the thought and readied herself too as she stood on the shifting sand.

"That's if you can even lay a scratch on me. En garde then! I've faced nobles with twice as much skill as you!"

* * *

Robin awoke to the clang of blades, rolling his eyes at the sound. Gently getting up as not to wake up Corr- She was already awake, reading a book. So much for that.

"They just started. Don't worry," She said offhandedly.

"Good morning to you too," Robin grumbled, not bothering to put on his boots as he donned his coat and peeked out outside. Sully and Hinoka were grappling in the sand pits, countless shattered lances at their feet. Without a word, Robin went back inside, took off his coat, and crumpled into his bed. Morgan and Kana peeked at the couple on the bed, but didn't say anything.

"Let me guess. 'What the hell is wrong with this army?'" Corrin mimicked, flicking Robin's nose with a giggle. Robin smiled, shaking his head.

"Actually, things couldn't be better."


	40. Benny and Sumia - A Common Tongue

Benny and Sumia - A Common Tongue

* * *

Cordelia woke up instinctively, even though the sun was not even close to appearing. With a yawn, she rolled off her cot with effortless grace and laced her boots, eager for the free day before the long march ahead. Groans from beside the knight shook her from her plans.

"Ugh... up already?" The redhead rider smirked at her tent mate, Sumia, having stirred awake from Cordelia's movements.

"Free day or not, I aim to start early." Sumia nodded with clear distaste, groaning into her pillow as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Looking outside, a two or three people were up alongside the guards on patrol, and Sumia decided she would be an early riser as well.

"Think you can handle me accompanying you to wherever you're going, Cordy?" Sumia asked, reaching underneath her cot to put on her riding boots as well.

"I'm just going to town to pick up herbs and books before we step off tomorrow," Cordelia explained, "But you are free to join me!" Sumia grinned and tied her hair back as she joined the redhead outside, eager to relax with her best friend. As they walked, Sumia couldn't help but notice that the tents they passed were not the ones she expected to see.

"Something wrong?" Cordelia asked, sensing hesitation in Sumia's stride.

"Umm, Cordy? You just passed the stables." The redhead shrugged, staying her path towards the town a couple miles away.

"The Pegasi have a busy day tomorrow. They'd appreciate the rest. Trust me, I'd rather fly there too; it's so far..." Sumia sighed deeply, catching up to her friend when she realized her legs would actually have to do work now.

"It's awkward," Sumia admitted, "Walking around like this. You spend so many of your days flying or on your stomach scouting, that the few days you do walk more than a couple laps around camp, it feels foreign."

"I'm almost used to it," Cordelia hoped, "Remember when Robin wanted me reclassed to a dark mage?"

"Gods," Sumia laughed, remembering Cordelia's intense blush in the skimpy garbs of the Plegian arts. Not only did it place emphasis on her meager bust, but her entire midriff was exposed to the elements, something Cordelia's armor did nothing to prepare her for. Not only that, but her already fragile esteem was shattered even though her figure was quite admirable, and she caught many an embarrassed stare with her own during those dark times.

"Then again, it's probably not as bad as Robin ordering you to reclass to a knight," Cordelia remembered, causing Sumia to wince at wearing the armor fit for hulking men like Frederick or Kellam. Was he still with the Shepherds?

"Thank goodness..."

"It made sense though," Cordelia continued. "Frederick and our other knights couldn't hold the line by themselves... I'll admit it was a pretty ballsy decision to disregard our aerial units and use you us to reinforce the numbers on the ravine's choke points."

"But why me!? Of all the people Robin could've stuffed in that blasted armor, he chose me." Sumia pouted into her friend's back, pulling a fake tantrum all the while trying to suppress her grin.

"It was either me or you, considering we're the only flyers," Cordelia reasoned, still serious.

"Still..." Sumia's face shrunk in mock sadness, only for Cordelia to pat her shoulder.

"Cheer up! You did great! I bet you handle your lance even better now thanks to your time as a knight. Without the momentum of Snowflake's charge, I bet you can still land a stronger blow than I could."

"I guess there is a method to Robin's madness," Sumia admitted with a coy grin.

"Well... Most of the time. Gods, dark mage clothes are so..." Cordelia's eyes closed slowly, a pain beyond words visible on her face.

"Good on you?" The redhead scowled instantly.

"If I knew any better, I bet he just wanted to emphasize my smaller-"

"Shh... You're overreacting now," Sumia shushed her friend, causing Cordelia to fume.

"Whatever. It was bad." Changing the subject, the brunette continued on.

"I hear Robin wants me reclassed as a healer for the coming battles," Sumia said excitedly. "I'd love to do that! I've always wanted to help our injured more than just offering them elixir and ferrying them back to camp."

"But you're one of our best scouts!"

"Yeah... I figured. But I'm so clumsy, I'm surprised the Valmese never catch wind of my noise from the distance I watch them at. At least as a healer, I can use what I've mustered with my magic to help others!"

"Your daughter is turning out as a great flyer, anyway," Cordelia started, causing Sumia to beam with pride.

"She looks up to us so much, did you know that? Us two were her own biggest heroes, growing up. 'Invincible Sumia-Destroyer-of-Worlds-and-Breaker-of-Hearts,' and her sidekick Cordy!" Cordelia couldn't help but suppress a giggle.

"What? Why am I _your_ sidekick?"

"'Cause we're besties?" Sumia offered.

"Yeah but... Ah, she is _your_ daughter, not mine..." Cordelia's face experienced a brief sadness, and Sumia connected the dots.

"Hey, your daughter will have great stories of us where you're the hero, I betcha!" Cordelia's blank gaze said otherwise.

"I... I don't think so."

"It's Severa, isn't it? The one we recovered at the ruins? Well... We meaning Cynthia and I and the others. Actually her mostly, I didn't do much."

"Lucina says she's my daughter from the future. But at the same time, Princess Camilla says that 'Selena,' her name in Nohr, was one of her retainers that disappeared after a battle." Sumia smiled at the plot, romanticizing the details overly.

"What an adventure! Y'know, I bet Robin's life has more depth than just Ylisse, too!" Cordelia shrugged, not in the mood to come up with stories.

"Sumia, she's my daughter. Severa's been comatose for a couple days now. What could she have possibly gone through without me? I need to see her soon. Actually, I was thinking that maybe Cynthia and you could accompany me to see Severa tonight..."

"I'd love to! And Cynthia would like to see her friend, if she hasn't already."

"Great! Well... All that talking and the town is in sight! Ah, where's my list..."

* * *

"Your eyes... I see the longing in them. Even on a day of rest, you yearn to fly?"

"..."

"I see... I am not your master, so I cannot untie those knots keeping you in place. Perhaps some oats? I do believe there may be some..."

"..."

"You are Ylissean, I can tell. The Hoshidan Tenma are of slimmer build. Your wingspan is broader and your coat isn't as pure white as theirs... They call you Pegasi, do they not?"

"..."

"She takes good care of you, my friend. Were I to be a knight on a saddle, I would value my steed's life before my own. Strange I know, but..."

Benny stopped his chat with the beast when he heard the slight patter of footsteps... one human, one horse-like. And... whispering?

"...Alright Snowflame. We can do this. Easy in? Easy out. He won't even-"

"Who's there?"

Benny turned away from Sumia's Pegasus to see Cynthia shying into the stables, leading a Pegasus of her own inside its block. Eyeing Benny the whole time, the younger girl tried to look inconspicuous but being the only one aside from the knight inside, it was very hard to do so. The border guard could tell that the young girl was panicking to get in and get out, no doubt due to her fear.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Benny hummed, a low growl to Cynthia's ears, prompting a flinch.

"I-I was wondering... That's Mom's Pegasus... Snowflake. Not that m-many people talk to animals like that." Benny let out a small smile, pulling up a stool and sitting next to Sumia's mount.

"Not many understand the language, friend."

"Y-you... You can speak Pegasi?" Cynthia asked in awe. Benny chuckled and shook his head, ruffling Snowflake's mane.

"No... But I understand an animal enough to know what they want," Benny explained. "Come, sit down. You are trying to steel yourself against a man who has no ill intent towards you. You are Sumia's daughter, are you not? The Knight that serves House Ylisse now?"

Cynthia cringed at her official title, but beamed nonetheless.

"Sorry, sir. I don't really know many of the Nohrians or Hoshidans aside from the kids... And well-"

"My name is Benny. I am a border guard for Nohr alongside my comrade Charlotte. I'll admit, I don't warm up to strangers but you are no stranger to this army, Lady Cynthia." Cynthia laughed nervously, looking at her feet as she planted her lance in the ground.

"I... yeah. My deeds are not as heroic as Mom, but I tried! I mean, Commander Robin liked it, didn't he?" Benny chuckled as he picked up another handful of oats and stretched his hand out to the Pegasus across from him.

"You rescued Lady Selena. That is no small deed."

"Selena?" Cynthia asked. Benny nodded, closing the barrel of oats and scratching the Pegasus behind the ears.

"Lady Camilla's retainer. She was lost after a prior skirmish with Hoshido, and Nohrian accounts do not recall of her existence. She wasn't from Nohr."

"...I see." Benny chuckled, still half conversing with the beast in front of him.

"Did I piece together a puzzle you've been trying to solve?"

"Some people called Sevvy Selena, and I was wondering why. Lady Camilla had a very strong reaction seeing her again... I'll have to ask her later. You wouldn't know, perchance?" The grizzled border guard shook his head indifferently.

"It is none of my concern to involve myself in matters such as these," Benny explained. "I am just a soldier in this army, but knowledge comes from the strangest of places, no?" Cynthia nodded.

"Yeah... I mean, I didn't think that Mom wasn't the only one who could talk to our animals like you can!" Benny nodded slowly, more focused on the Pegasus.

"I see her in the stables, along with Lady Cordelia, often times devoting more time to her steed than to herself."

"It's an Ylissean Pegasus Knight mantra," Cynthia quoted, "Steed, Spear, Saddle, Self."

"Nohrian knights have a similar saying," Benny recalled. "Horse, Saber, Saddle, Self." Cynthia gaped, but perhaps in overreaction.

"That's awesome! Do all knights devote themselves to their animal so heroically?"

Sumia's Pegasus began to jolt, not exactly keen on staying inside the stable.

"Perhaps not heroically," Benny started, standing up as Sumia's Pegasus began to whinny. "Though I assume a rider would know the language of his steed just as fluently as his own tongue."

"Really? Do you really think that's possible?" Sumia's Pegasus kicked the front of its stable with its hoof, causing Benny to flinch visibly.

"What the hell... But yes, it's possible. Anyone who devotes themselves to their brother in arms knows when they're in need, no?"

"Yes, but they're both human! Or Taguel, Kitsune, or Wolfskin, but that's besides the point!"

"Were I to ride a spirit into battle, I would consider them my comrade. I would learn when they're in trouble. Hmm..."

"What is it?"

"I sense some overbearing fear now..."

"I feel it too," Cynthia worried, walking over to Sumia's Pegasus and stroking its mane. "What's wrong with you, girl?"

"..."

"Well?" Cynthia asked, panicking.

"It senses danger for its master," Benny stated, closing his eyes and feeling the neck of the beast. Cynthia looked at him in awe and in terror.

"How'd you know! And we gotta help Mom!"

"Untie his binds. Can you ride it?" Benny asked, to which Cynthia shook her head. Holding the reigns of her own Pegasi, she untied it rapidly.

"I already have Snowflame ready to go!" The border guard nodded and Cynthia headed back outside.

"A couple of our Shepherds headed to the town! If they're unarmed, that may be trouble. Go there, find out what's wrong, and make sure we know!"

"What about you!?" Cynthia screamed, already mounting and strapping javelins to her side. Benny shook his head, tying on his gauntlet and flexing his fingers. "Take Snowflake!"

"I cannot ride her! I am too heavy _and_ this is a Pegasus, so women only! You're on your own." Cynthia nodded with determination, taking to the skies.

"Then wish me luck! I'm gonna save Mom!" Benny watched as the brown-headed knight disappeared, before shaking his head. Turning his head to Sumia's mount, he sighed. Slowly, he untied the knots and let the Pegasus spread its wings outside the stable.

"Be safe rescuing her. Both of you."

* * *

"We need to get help!" Sumia yelped, arrows flying over her cover and striking stone not too far from her face.

"We should have flown," Cordelia grumbled, throwing whatever was within reach at the bandits, rolling towards a cart and glancing back at the family inside the store. "Are you all okay!?"

"Yes! But be careful!" The woman inside screamed, holding her child behind her body.

"I can't afford to do so milady," Cordelia grumbled, jerking her head back just as a fireball whizzed through that very spot. "Crap. Sumia! Get that family into better cover! Rally the flyers, I dunno how, but get someone over here! Tell them bandits are attacking the town and we have no armed Shepherds in range!"

"I can't leave you here!" Sumia screamed, an arrow finding its mark and embedding itself into the table she was behind.

"You're not leaving me here, _you're_ leaving here! Now hurry up! While they're focused on me!" Sumia gulped and sprinted out the building, too fast to be targeted by the archers before she turned into the main road, disappearing behind a building. By the time she reappeared, she was already too far away for the mages.

"Now as for you, we have to hope they run out of arrows before I run out of places those arrows can hit," Cordelia grimaced, an arrow already embedded in her shoulder. The husband and wife protected their two children as Cordelia slowly inched towards the shattered window, all the while dragging a chair for cover. Blood streaked from her leg as yet another arrow was revealed to have found its mark. "This hurts like no other," The knight admitted, determined to keep the family safe more than anything. Peeking outside, she spotted two empty quivers and one about to be. A myrmidon stood patiently nearby, concealing himself in the building adjacent to the archers.

"That's two archers dry... One more left. The mages seemed to be focused on Sumia... If I can split their gap and take one of their tomes, I can perhaps shift this battle towards-" A fireball slammed into her cover, setting it ablaze and knocking Cordelia back towards the family, now without cover.

"Run!" Cordelia yelled, "Change of plans! Take the main road, and I'll do my best to peel those brigands off you!"

"R-right!" The knight watched as the family of four exited the house following her cover, the three archers all but out of arrows and the swordsman no where to be seen.

Cordelia huffed as the archer's last arrow struck her chestplate, pinging off the reinforced armor but deflecting into her chin and winding her nonetheless. Without a break in stride, Cordelia made a beeline for the closest archer in hopes of distracting the group.

"Hyah!" the knight cried, ramming into one of the brigands before he could pull out his knife. The other two surrounded Cordelia, but she sprang off the prone body of the unconscious archer and ran towards the road, catching up to the family. Narrowly ducking under the swordsman who tried to ambush her around the corner, Cordelia felt her hopes rise as Sumia was already far into the distance, two specks behind her signifying the mages.

"The family's home free... Those archers can't do much without their arrows. That swordsman though..." Slowing slightly, she readied her bare hands as the swordsman neared closer to the family.

"Here goes..." Cordelia winced, closing her eyes as she turned a few strides in front of the swordsman, gambling on the probability whether or not she would be gutted-

"Don't you dare!" A voice yipped, followed by a white and blue streak of steel and banner as a Pegasus flew in the path of the swordsman, knocking him off his feet and causing him to land nearly ten feet away, out cold. The two archers sprang after Cordelia, knives in hand. The Pegasus looped around, and Cordelia could see Cynthia on the reigns.

"Aunty Cordy! Catch!" A spear whistled sharply next to Cordelia's feet, and the dismounted knight pulled it out before flourishing it expertly in her hands, enjoying the fair odds.

"How's Sumia?" Cordelia yelled, Cynthia still overhead and ready to intercept the archers.

"I didn't see her on the way here! I saw you running and that family! Are these the bad guys?"

"Yes!" Cordelia groaned, not in the mood for her theatrics. "Sumia is still on the road! Are you sure you didn't see her?"

"No! I wasn't paying attention!"

 _Gods damn it all._

* * *

Sumia felt her lungs cracking as her boots slipped in the loose gravel road, fire balls and lightning now streaming by her. Granted, it was off by a mile, but the heat was enough to warn her that that was indeed magic capable of turning her into ash.

"There's the camp," Sumia said in relief, judging another half-mile before the sentries would be able to see-

"Agh!" The knight picked every god and cursed their names in sequence as her boots caught an outcropping, forcing her to slip.

Damn every rock and boots and genetic woe for her misfortune...

She couldn't feel her right ankle, but that would have to do.

"Not now..." Sumia groaned, scrambling to her knees and turning, only to see a fireball head straight for her-

A strong arm blindsided her from the right, lifting her up into the air at impossible speed...

Was he on a Pegasus?

"What in the hell?" Sumia wondered, looking at her rescuer. "B-benny!?" The border guard merely smiled as he stroked Snowflake's mane.

"Hold on tight, milady," Benny quoted. "Could get a little bumpy."

"How are you even riding a Pegasus?"

"It's gonna be alright," Benny said with a fake laugh. "It wanted to fly today."

"What were you doing with my Pegasus!?" The border knight instantly shifted from confident to nervous, unable to explain himself either.

"I... Uh... Right."

* * *

Robin rushed outside, hearing the commotion as the three Pegasus knights landed. And Benny.

"Is everyone okay?! Something about bandits at the town! Did we evacuate the people in time-"

"Everything is just fine, Commander," Sumia laughed, patting Cordelia on the shoulder. The redhead's wounds were already healed and patched up, and looked none the worse.

"You still look upset, Commander," Cordelia noted, "Did you need something?"

"Well, nothing is wrong. I'll be in the stables enjoying my free day," Benny grunted, turning around.

"W-wait?" Sumia whispered, still seeking an answer... "and he's gone."

"..."

"..."

"Then nothing's wrong with the army?"

Three women nodded, and Robin grinned in eager response.

"This is fantastic news then! Give me a report so I can take note-"

Cynthia interrupted his train of thought by jumping on the tactician's back, ruffling with his hair and giggling madly the whole while.

"Commander Robin! You missed it! IwasinthestablesputtingawaySnowflameandthenBennycouldtalktoSnowflakeandthenwefoundoutthatMomandAuntyCordywereintroublebutthenwesavedthem!"

Robin blinked a couple times, then looked at Cordelia, then Sumia, then Cynthia on his back. Both women were shrugging at the young knight enjoying herself on the Commander's shoulders.

"Cynthia..." Robin sighed after looking at Sumia's proud gaze.

"...Yes?"

"...Good job."

* * *

"Sorry about that," Benny muttered, hearing Sumia step into the stables to check on Snowflake.

"Cynthia told me what you were up to," Sumia replied with a light smile. "I think I ought to thank you before complaining that Snowflake's got someone new taking care of her. So... thanks, friend," she finished, her smile widening with gratitude. Benny softened, and looked at Snowflake's tired eyes, then Sumia's kind brown ones.

"Thanks for not getting mad for all the times I've nearly scared her," the Nohrian apologized, his imposing frame harmless in his gentle posture and speech.

"Oh, Snowflake's a brave girl! I bet she likes you a lot! That's why she talks to you like she does to me!"

"I... was talking about your daughter," Benny corrected, "but Snowflake _is_ brave for trusting me to ride her to that village." Sumia nodded, embarrassed at her initial misinterpretation of Benny's words.

"Only the gentlest spirits can convince a Pegasus to take flight with them on their back," Sumia explained, finishing her conclusion of the knight in front of her.

"I'm not as gentle as you'd assume me to be," Benny scowled, still plagued by his aura of gruff rawness and intimidation.

"Snowflake raced to my aid with you on her back," Sumia finished with a smile. "That's the most extraordinary thing I've seen her do, and I have no doubt that's _not_ the kindest thing you have done."


	41. Chrom and Corrin - Vengeance is Mine

Chrom and Corrin - Vengeance is Mine

"Today is a free day... just like the last few. Robin, what are you planning that is making us wait this long? And on top of all that, I'm tired from absolutely nothing. Gods, it's just like Academy..."

Waking up later than usual, Chrom decided that today was as good a day as any to do... Absolutely nothing. Thanks to Robin's schedule for the Valmese campaign, the combined Shepherds still had another day before they stepped off, leaving the Prince at a loss for what to do. He had to look busy as to get Frederick off his ass, but not busy enough to attract Frederick to his ass. Lacing his boots, Chrom found himself messing up the knots multiple times, and considered calling Frederick to help.

He stopped when he heard someone knocking on his door. Chrom frowned. No one cared about him anymore as to see him this early in the morning. Someone probably died. Or was Lucina going to reveal something big again? Uh oh.

"Chrom?" The figure backed off from his door and Chrom could see a rough feminine shadow against the tarp, but no particular name came to mind. Chrom hid his boots and cleared his throat, beckoning the welcome intruder inside.

"Come in, but who is it?" Corrin kicked open the door, and Chrom took a second to wonder how dirt and mud never stained her bare feet.

"It's just me!" The Princess identified, humming as she walked inside. Seeing Chrom struggle over his discarded boots, her face contorted into a suppressed smirk before relaxing. Chrom eyed the princess, suspecting something out of the norm. Abandoning that thought, he relaxed and nodded back to her.

"Good morning," Corrin stuttered, softer than usual. The Exalt sensed a hesitating tone to her voice and a light frown appeared on his normally blank lips.

"Morning." Chrom acknowledged, going back to his boots but glancing back at the Nohrian again.

"Corrin?"

"Aha... Ahem! Excuse me..." Chrom squinted and reached for Falchion as he sensed Corrin's fell schemes in motion-

"What do you... Oh no you don't! Don't you dare!"

And then the water splashed on his face.

"Corrout!" The princess screamed, turning tail and diving out of his tent with a roll.

Chrom looked at the door to see Corrin and Morgan high five each other, while Robin cursed his luck and handed both women a couple pieces of gold. Looking at Chrom, he gave the nod of shared defeat, and Chrom could only nod in his mutual turmoil.

"Et tu, Robin?"


	42. Corrin and Grima: Through Another's Eyes

If it's the main pair you want, it's the main pair you'll get... But I'm doing this my way.

Robin and Corrin arc is underway, but how so?

* * *

Grima and Corrin- Through Another's Eyes

Robin was the first to wake up, Corrin and Kana snoring just loud enough for him to know they were still asleep. As for Morgan, she was leaning on his cot with beady eyes, grinning wildly and craning her head playfully.

"So what happened after you guys beat Marth in Arena Ferox?"

 _Right..._ Robin's journal lay sprawled in between the two white-haired leaders, no doubt unfinished due to their simultaneous defeat to fatigue.

"Is that where I fell asleep- Hey! How'd you know?" Morgan scowled in jovial innocence, pointing to her and Kana's bunk on the other side of the tent.

"You never did show me that book, as for as I remember. I was so excited to hear your own story! Being that... Uh... I forgot, and everything," Morgan's tone darkened slightly, but she sprang right back up and rocked her body wake on Robin's side of the cot, causing Corrin to mumble incoherently.

"So, was it you or Chrom that fought off Marth?" Morgan asked, trying to resume where her father had fallen asleep last night. Robin groaned and picked up the book, thumbing through the pages until he found the specific passage he was looking for. Of course she would eavesdrop. Might as well continue.

* * *

 _"At the moment, I was engaged with combat alongside Sumia against two swordsmen. Out of the corners of my eyes, I saw Chrom face off against Marth in single combat, both Falchions mirroring each other's movements. Soft-spoken dialogue, and then a clash of blades. Dispatching the rest of our foes with relative haste, Chrom signaled us off as he engaged Marth alone._

 _'Who taught you how to fight?' He asks, if I recall properly._

 _'My Father,' Marth answers, even while he poised to strike. He leaped into the air with incredible height and speed, careening so fast that he appeared as a blur of blue and silver. Miraculously, Chrom dodged that blow and ducked under Marth's arm, knocking him down with a kick followed by a low slash to his back with the flat of his blade. It would have ended right there, but Marth was too fast to be felled by two blows and attacked Chrom again, this time with an attack to his shins. Anticipating Chrom's jump as he swept his legs, Marth lunged upwards, smashing Chrom's gut with his shoulder and knocking both of them down, gasping for air._

 _'Must this combat be to the death, or am I allowed to spare my sister's savior?' Chrom japes, coughing even as he used Falchion's hilt as a crutch._

 _'S-spare? Such arr...ogance... You h-haven't won...'_

 _'Let's see you... handle another blow then!' Chrom recovers slowly, Falchion at the ready anticipating Marth's slow rise._

 _'Y-your choice... I will gladly... Spar a war...rior like you till my body... gives out...' Marth rubs under that mask of his and for an instant, a faint smile appears beneath his hand before disappearing._

 _'So this is a spar,' Chrom laughs, 'Guess neither of us will have to die.'_

 _'Not yet,' Marth warns ominously, before lunging at an off-guard Chrom with blade outstretched._

 _From my angle, it looked like Chrom was done for, seeing as he had less than a second to react and another second to counter Marth before she punished his otherwise off-balance parry with an embarrassing blow that would have ended our story right there._

 _So naturally I intervened and fried Marth to a crisp with a Thoron and that was that."_

* * *

"What a killjoy, ruining such a climactic duel of romance-"

"Hardly," Robin corrected. "Chrom was screwed and... Wait. Romance?"

"Yes!" Morgan sighed. "A trying tale of a Prince and a mysterious warrior who only finds worth in crossing his blade!" Morgan let out another love-sick sigh again, and Robin raised his eyebrows in bewilderment.

"Chrom and... Wait wait wait. You have this all wrong!"

"Marth didn't die later on, did she? Please tell me it isn't so! It's already agonizing enough knowing that Chrom ended up with Olivia-"

"Morgan." Morgan stopped her antics and crooked her head at her father.

"W-what?" She asked, and Robin saw the innocence in her eyes.

"You really don't know who Marth is by now?"

"N-no..." Robin groaned and placed his hand on his head in good humor.

"Marth... was Lucina."

* * *

Imagine the sun being extinguished all at once by an evil so black, so dark, and so sudden that one's mind would panic due to the sudden change. Morgan's eyes could be compared to such an abyss.

"W-what..."

Imagine the most biting snow falling on a winter eve, so drained of color and life that one could be confused for being colorblind because everything else would fade to gray. With a paintbrush, saturate this pale night onto Morgan's cheeks.

"Did you seriously not know this?" Robin asks, smirking.

Imagine an orphan, seeing his parents for the very first time. So overcome with joy is he, running swiftly to enrapture himself in their anticipating arms. Now shoot the metaphorical arrow into the metaphorical child so that he lays dying in shock, bleeding his metaphorical wishes and dreams onto the musty dirt, with the last image the weeping eyes seeing being his parents' mirages fading into the nothingness that they were. Such is an accurate depiction of Morgan's hopes.

* * *

"L-lucina... Marth..." Piecing everything together, Morgan collapsed onto the floor in a daze, punctuated by Robin's chuckles as he helped her to her bed.

"I'll make an observant tactician of you yet," Robin japed, unceremoniously plopping his daughter next to his son.

"That means she recognized you too... Lucina... At the Feroxian tourney... She knew who you were!"

"I would assume so," Robin stated flatly.

"When she would always visit you after you guys beat Plegia... She knew everything you had done for Chrom!"

"Yep," Robin replied yet again, not knowing where Morgan was going with this.

"All this time, the same person that had been aiding you from the shadows was the one that was most devoted to you guys in the first place!"

"Morgan, you're overreacting."

"No! Hear me out! Lucina loves you!"

"W-what?!"

"Perhaps not in her timeline, and maybe not even when she first came here as Marth. But over time, you somehow won her affections!" Robin laughed, patting Morgan on the head.

"I would hardly call it that," he reasoned, "She considered me her best friend, and I consider her quite the dear ally both on and off the battlefield."

"No! You wrote in the log before we invaded Valm. Remember? You and Marth would sometimes talk. I knew Marth was a woman by the way you wrote of her, not to mention 'charming and beautiful' (that's none of my business) but not once did you mention Lucina!"

"S-so?" Robin muttered, moderately flustered.

"She treated you more than a friend, Dad. By this time, you've already won her heart! Even before all of our adventures and fights in Valm, Lucina - Marth, loved you!"

"What does that have to do with her being Marth?"

"Remember in the log when Lucina revealed herself before you enlisted the aid of Hoshido and Nohr? You never connected that Marth was Lucina! This whole time, I thought Marth died or disappeared and Lucina came from the future right then!"

"Sorry to fall short of your expectations," Robin remarked, still patiently waiting for his daughter's main point.

"...Okay. So Lucina told me in her timeline, Nohr and Hoshido never came to our aid. Even after her father beat Walhart and came back home... It was only Ylisse."

"And?"

"Corrin- Mom, is from Nohr, right?"

"Yes..."

"But Nohr never existed in Lucina's future."

"Right."

"That means me and Kana never existed either!"

"Or you're not from her timeline. Morgan, we've been over this."

"But I am from her timeline! I... Dad." Morgan darkened immediately, and Robin knew that she had just realized something terrible.

"Dad."

"...Yes?" Robin asked, kneeling to his daughter's side.

"Remember, back in the portal? We rescued Caeldori and Serena. Grima was t-there." Morgan's voice was quaking with fear now.

"I know, dear, I know," Robin replied wrapping his arm around her.

"He knew me, Dad. The same Grima that destroyed Lucina's world, that kidnapped Caeldori and Serena... _knew_ me."

"So even though Mom didn't exist in that world... you did?"

"I don't want to think it... But... Maybe Mom _did_ exist in that world. But Corrin... Didn't." Robin stopped, closing his eyes as the painful realization struck home.

"That's Grima just messing with your head, Morgan. Don't believe it." Morgan's tears started to flow quietly.

"I don't want to! But... It makes so much sense now... I've talked to Lucina, alright! She's jealous of Corrin because she took you from her! But what if-" Robin silenced her with a swift hug, and her sobs woke up the other two in the room.

"There's no what if, Morgan. There's only the choices we make here and now. I chose Corrin not because she's a leader, or she's a skilled fighter, or even because she's a good person. I stayed with her through all this because _she is your mother_."

"..." Corrin silently listened in, not entirely understanding what was going on.

"So what if Lucina loves me now? Perhaps in another timeline, one where my choices were different, would I have reciprocated that. But here and now, I was presented with two children I never knew until now. _My children_. And don't believe for an instant I would leave them just because of what I saw in the bleak future!" Morgan smiled weakly, and noticing Corrin watching her, leaped off her bed and hugged the Princess tightly.

"I'm so sorry Mom... I will never doubt you again! I can't... I'll never let Grima in again!"

"Shh..." Corrin held her daughter quietly, not entirely grasping the situation fully but knowing enough to figure out her daughter doubted her kinship to her. "You're stronger than you think, Morgan." Robin sat down next to the two women, and Kana squeezed in to hug his sister too.

"It's okay big Sis... We're all here now! Nothing can stop us!"

"He's right," Robin agreed. "Even if all you remember is a future without us... We're here for you now, Morgan. Ylissean or Nohrian or Hoshidan, whatever you are, whoever you are, you are still our daughter."

"I..." Morgan stopped talking and sank into Corrin's arms, smiling faintly while tears stained the sheets.

* * *

Lucina looked at her raised hand as she was about to knock on Robin's door, not even noticing her own frown as she admitted defeat to the Nohrian Princess.

"Perhaps... In another life, my love."

She held her breath, letting it out silently as everything was back as it was in an instant.

She knocked twice.

* * *

"Yes?" Robin replied, to which the silhouette curtsied outside his door.

"It's Lucina. Father has an urgent message for Corrin when she's ready."

"..."

"Uh... Good morning, I suppose," Lucina added.

"You weren't listening in, were you," Morgan spat suspiciously, to which Lucina nervously shook her head innocently.

"I can't say I was, though even if, it is none of my business," she lied calmly.

"Tell Chrom I'll be there in a second," Corrin called, lacing on her cape as Morgan clutched her arm greedily.

"My apologies for the abrupt morning so far," Lucina offered, leaving the vicinity with the faintest stutter in both her gait and her voice.

"I'll have to talk to her later," Morgan frowned, but Kana shook his head.

"I want to do it. I need to." Corrin smiled at her son and agreed.

"Let Kana settle things with Lucina. Perhaps he can get her off Robin's heart," she joked, causing the three others to fume at her humor.

"Mom!"

"Mom..."

"Corrin."

"That wasn't funny."

* * *

Corrin entered Chrom's tent where Hanna and Yanna paced about, along with Xander, Ryoma, Say'ri, and...

"Pheros?" Corrin asked, recognizing the prisoner Niles and Henry had so gruesomely extracted useless information from. Surprisingly, Xander took charge, easing Corrin back down to sit.

"Pheros has graciously decided to turncoat for us, offering even more Valmese troops and resources to our cause."

"...Why?"

"Seeing as our method of bringing about peace lies true to her original views, she has proved her allegiance in spades. Despite... initial setbacks with our interrogators, she is more than willing to fight against Walhart in the name of a conquest of Peace." Pheros nodded and added her own information.

"With Queen Say'ri and Emporer Ryoma banding together the loyal Chon'sin, plausible as it may seem, rumor has it that even General Yen'fay is harboring the notion of deserting to our side as well."

"But... I thought he was with Valm and did not care about his country," Corrin questioned.

"That is what I thought as well," Say'ri explained, "But it is much more complicated than that. My brother sided with Valm in order to protect me. But seeing as I can handle myself and with the legendary Raijinto as our rallying cry, Yen'fay does not need to protect me and is instead eyeing for the critical point to side with us instead, leaving just General Cervantes, Excellus, and Walhart against our combined forces."

"But alas, that is the least of our problems," Chrom interrupted, motioning for Corrin to eye the map that was on the wall.

"What does this look like," Chrom asked, pointing to the country that Corrin knew so well.

"It's Nohr and Hoshido," Corrin replied, recognizing the shapes of the land and borders.

"And this," Chrom turned to the current map of Valm, "Is the Valmese Sea. Notice something?" Corrin gaped.

"The gap between the Akaneian Continent and the Valmese Continent..."

"The Valmese Sea is the perfect shape of Hoshido and Nohr, as vast as both countries are. Not to mention all the border principalities." Xander and Ryoma nodded, confirming Chrom's claims.

"But why point this out?" Corrin asked. Both Anna's stepped in, Yanna taking charge.

"So somehow, I have no idea how, back in the days of dragons and all mythological nonsense-" Xander and Ryoma cringed, but said nothing, "Hoshido and Nohr bridged the gap between the two lovely continents seen here. Keep in mind, this has had to be before even the legends of the Hero King sprouted, because multiple times does it reference a vast sea in such mythos. But, it does explain how Hoshidan and Nohrian legends sprang about in our part of the world."

"What good does this knowledge accomplish?" Corrin asked innocently.

"Glad you asked... Because," Yanna opened up a tome, and Corrin could see projected stills of what appeared to be the Nohrian army, the one she left behind, marching on a burned village. "Because whatever made the land mass disappear in the first place seems to have been reversed."

"Y-you mean..."

"What you see here?" Yanna explained, "This is Nohrian Cavalry razing down Ylissean villages."

"The reports are true," Chrom sighed. "Nohr reacted quite quickly to the sudden shift in borders and, seeing our seemingly adequate farmland, treated us as mere soil for the conquest."

"So all this work in stopping Valm invade Ylisse... Only for Nohr to do the exact same thing?" Corrin asked in disbelief. Chrom nodded, and only then did Corrin notice his bloodied knuckles and Xander's bruised jaw.

Ryoma butted in, even more disdained than Chrom.

"While their actions have motive, I will not tolerate the dishonorable acts Nohr has impressed upon this continent! Xander will listen to reason, but I am afraid King Garon..."

"The Nohrian King," Chrom added, even though Corrin already knew this fact. She despised the name, despised his face, and his evil behaviors. If he was invading Ylisse, there was no doubt: She had to stop him.

"I am sure we can persuade Father, Little Princess," Xander hoped, "Though riding through to Krakenburg involves us crossing the majority of Valm, and that involves stopping Walhart first."

"We've only made things worse," Corrin realized, regretting for a split second the reasons she was here. But then the thought of peace rang again in her mind, and she sat straighter, convicted to act.

"But we haven't lost a life so far. And there's still hope for peace, even if Nohr and Hoshido are Ylisse's neighbors once more."

"Yes," Chrom agreed. "While I am skeptical whether the Nohrian royals can convince their king to halt invasions on my soil, of everything else, I am quite assured. We will pull together. You have led us thus far, Corrin. I have utmost faith we will go all the way."

* * *

For an instant, Corrin's head split in excruciating pain and she reeled, but recovered immediately when it disappeared. It confused her more than anything, but no one else seemed to notice. Shaking it off, Corrin voiced her confidence.

* * *

Corrin nodded slowly. "I do hope so... Is Robin briefed on the situation?" Chrom craned his head, as did everyone else.

"W-who?" Chrom asked in honest confusion. Corrin winced, thinking they have misheard.

"Robin?"

"I'm afraid I'm not catching what you're saying, little princess," Xander admitted, thinking Corrin was up to her childish antics again.

"My boyfriend? _Your_ tactician?" Corrin insisted, to no avail.

"Now's not the time for your japes, Sister," Ryoma sighed, getting up and making the motion to leave. "We're counting on you to pull us through."

"Right," Chrom agreed, ignoring Corrin's antics and heading out as well. Both Anna's followed suit, with Xander looking back as Corrin was left alone in the room in her confusion.

"Get some rest, Little Princess. You must be exhausted after that kidnapping."

"What the hell is going on?!" Corrin screamed, but all she heard was silence.

"..."

Slowly, the walls faded to nothing and the floor she was on disappeared into abyss. Losing her sense of reality, Corrin started to panic as she found herself tied to her chair.

"So, you think you can alter fate," A voice horribly akin to Robin's spoke, and Corrin struggled against her binds.

"Dammit, let me out of here! What is happening?"

The voice laughed, and Corrin could've swore she saw Robin sitting across from her, struggling against his binds as well. In the background, she heard Kana and Morgan screaming, but she couldn't do anything. Just as suddenly as they appeared, everything turned back to black and blankness.

"You think you are strong enough to stop me?" Corrin looked around, seeing a hooded figure walking towards her, frowning. Stopping just in front of a beam of light that disobeyed the physics of the tent, Corrin could see that the figure was at unrest, fidgeting and fighting against its own weight. Suddenly, it relaxed and spoke quietly, putting her at unease.

"I... hope... no. I know you will," The voice whispered for just an instant, before the figure stepped into the light hesitantly.

"What?" Corrin asked, recognizing that jawline and cloak anywhere. "R-robin?" The figure merely shook his head.

"Please... Stay strong, dear Princess... Whatever happens when you wake up... It's real. You can triumph, just as I almost did. And when the time comes for us to come face to face..."

"What is happening Robin?!"

"I hope you can find the strength to free me. Lucina couldn't do it, when she had the chance."

"What are you talking about! Let me go, Robin!"

"Sadly, I can't. I'm not the Robin you know," the voice explained. "Though you might know me as... Grima."

"W-what? Get away from me-"

"I'm using the last of my sentient power to weaken the spell on you, my Princess. I do not know where you are, or where my counterpart is... But when you find him... When you find _me._ Please... Free us from this nightmare." For some reason, Corrin knew that Grima was telling the truth. Even if all she had seen from Grima was animosity towards her daughter and son, she knew that there was still a soul inside that wanted to know peace. So she listened.

"I... I will, Grima."

"I would prefer Robin... But that is the name of your future husband, not me. But when you find me... Please. Put my spirit to rest... And send this body to hell."

* * *

"Commanders Zola and Yen'fay's forces have succeeded in their task of abducting both Ylissean commanders, Robin and Corrin," Cervantes noted, to which Excellus nodded. Turning to the Nohrian tactician by his side, Excellus began whispering out of earshot of the mustached general.

"This is no strain of fortune, my Nohrian counterpart. While brute force may be the method employed by our superiors, there is no reason to believe that keen wit can whittle down the enemy before our combined might scatters them like sand to the wind."

"Yes, yes," Iago replied, rather annoyed. "Has that damn girl already been subjected to the hex that we have devised?"

"And sent to an Outrealm at that," Excellus added. "Though I know little of the young Princess, it puts me at an odd sense of relief seeing her squirm and writhe in agony in her nightmarish landscape. Though I must wonder, what dreams is she conjuring in that young head of hers?" Iago laughed at his handiwork, eagerly displaying the curse he helped create.

"The thoughts she went to bed with are the same ones she'll wake up to in her alternate reality. She will live a whole life in her mind, and not even know how to escape. What agony!" Iago laughed, and Excellus looked at the robed tactician that was in his quarters, under the same effects as the Princess.

"And you, little ashen haired devil... What world did you wake up in today, I wonder. A shame, you'll never get to see your own army decimated before your own eyes. Though I'm sure the isolation will do wonders just the same..." With that, Iago and Excellus left, leaving Robin alone in Valmese territory, lost in his thoughts, all alone.

* * *

"Chrom, we gotta do something..."

 _Lissa?_

"Well, what do you suppose we do?"

 _Chrom?_

"Ah, I see you're awake now." _Oh gods, my head. Grima... Is he still here? No? Ugh... Where am I? At least Chrom found me... Wait. Found me?_

"Hey there!"

* * *

 _'The thoughts she went to bed with are the same ones she'll wake up to..._

* * *

"There are better places to sleep than on the ground, you know."


	43. Chrom and Corrin - The Verge of History

Chrom and Corrin III: The Verge of History

* * *

Five princes and two women stood in their respective thoughts as they waited on both the Plegian and Nohrian commanders to begin their meeting.

"They sure are taking their time," Takumi muttered, only for Xander, Leo, Chrom, and Ryoma to glare at the archer as he cowered his scowl behind his hand. "What? Lucina called them twenty minutes ago and nothing has happened since." Pheros and Say'ri looked at each other in suspicion, but nothing else was said.

"...He does have a point," Leo reasoned, before turning to Chrom. "Perhaps miscommunication occurred?"

"I doubt it," Chrom grumbled, scanning the vicinity outside the tent for his daughter or the white-haired commanders. When neither presented themselves, he let out an exhale and stood up abruptly, causing the slightest alarm amidst the group.

"...Though I will check nonetheless," Chrom contradicted, heading outside and noticing that Takumi and Leo had followed him.

It was a quick walk to Robin's tent, and Chrom had half a mind to barge in. However, he did not want to intrude on anything happening so he knocked crisply.

"Robin, you're late."

"...Mph!"

"Huh?" Pressing his ear closer to the door, Chrom tried to listen to the noise that was in response to his greeting.

"Robin?"

"...Mph!"

"It sounds like... a muffled yell?" Takumi guessed, reaching over Chrom's shoulder and peeling the door away.

Inside, Lucina, Kana, and Morgan were on their faces, tied and gagged with rope. Robin and Corrin were nowhere to be seen, so Chrom did the reasonable thing and untied the binds of the three children.

"Father! Robin and Corrin were kidnapped!" All three princes did a double take at the recovering Ylissean even when Kana and Morgan were rising too.

"I... I had the weirdest dream that Father and Mother were talking about the beginning of Father's journey..." Morgan scratched her head, trying to remember more.

"Me too!" Kana added, "Something about Marth knowing who Papa was the whole time!" Lucina stuttered, but didn't say anything more. Chrom, Takumi, and Leo were still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"W-wait," Takumi questioned. "Robin and Corrin have been kidnapped?"

"Y-yeah!" Kana blurted, half worried but half dazed. "Some weird guy with a mask that covered half of his face just warped in and... Uh..." Morgan butted in, remembering the event more vividly.

"I woke up and asked Father about something... It had to do with... Marth and Lucina?" Lucina flinched, but nodded slowly. "Yah! That was definitely it. A-anyway, I heard knocking on the doorway, and it sounded like Lucina, calling Mother and Father out for a tactics meeting." Lucina wore a perplexed image on her face, clearly at a loss.

"But I _did_ call Robin and Corrin for a tactics meeting." Leo looked at Lucina for an instant, and then at the ground.

"Wait... I recognize these burns on the ground. Whoever warped in here, he was using Old Nohrian magic! He must have been well versed to have teleported inside this room without obliterating the surroundings." Takumi nodded slowly, realizing what was happening.

"You guys don't know it yet, but Nohr and Hoshido have been warped onto the Valmese Sea!"

"W-what?!" Lucina choked, but Takumi continued.

"Nohrian troops under King Garon have likely been cooperating with the Valmese... That's probably how they got wind of our location! But how did they know so much as to where Robin and Corrin were, not to mention who they were to our army?"

"Not to mention kidnapping two of the most competent warriors in our group," Chrom added.

"You said the one who kidnapped Robin and Corrin wore a half mask?" Leo requested, suspecting who the perpetrator was just by his accessory.

"Yeah," Morgan mumbled, trying to remember everything else. "He... he blinded us with some bright light and next thing I know I'm tied up, Kana's tied up, and Mother and Father are gone."

"Iago," Leo stated, detesting the cowardly tactician of the Nohrian army. "This is the first time he's achieved his own ends ever since attaining his station."

"Iago?" Chrom asked, not recognizing the name.

"Yes," Leo replied, "He's the filthy tactician of Nohr, known for his underhanded tactics and treachery. How he managed to kidnap Robin and Corrin is beyond me."

"Wait," Takumi muttered. "We still don't know how Lucina got in here..." Five sets of eyes turned to the Princess, who backed up hesitantly.

"Lucina? Do you have anything to share?" Chrom asked suspiciously.

"I did knock on Robin's door," Lucina admitted, holding her arm as if it were broken. "I peeked inside, but the man that Leo identified as Iago shot me as soon as I entered with a blinding spell. But the last thing I saw... It was Robin... He wore his hood up unlike our own, who never does that. But he was standing in front of Iago just as I showed my head."

"Are you sure it was another Robin?" Leo asked, skeptical.

"I am positive. No one else wears that Plegian cloak, well asides from Morgan."

"But if Robin was confronting him, how come there was no sign of a fight?" Chrom scanned the room, and everything seemed to be in place.

"He... It didn't look like he was confronting him," Lucina contemplated, "Rather... He seemed to be talking to Corrin just before she was captured. And... Wait, Robin was still on his bed!" Chrom paced around, thinking of what happened.

"You just said Robin was talking to Corrin."

"And yet there were two Robins that I saw. One talking to Corrin, and another still on his bed. The one talking had his hood up, and the one sleeping did not even have his cloak on."

"You said Robin had his hood up? You're right in saying in that our Robin never did that. But... How can there have been two Robins?" Lucina stayed silent for a while, and everyone else knew she was hiding something.

"Robin... From my timeline at least, he always wore his hood. Always. Even when he slept, his hood was up." Leo and Takumi looked at each other skeptically, not familiar with the timeline mess that Chrom had experienced along with the two children.

"Then perhaps... He must have come from the future just as you had? Trying to stop Iago from capturing his current form?" Lucina shook her head strongly.

"That's impossible. I laid Robin's body to rest myself."

* * *

Corrin scratched her eyes, before sitting up slowly and yawning as she inhaled the cool air.

 _Why was I sleeping on the floor... And where are we?_

"Ah, Chrom, Lissa, Frederick," Corrin greeted casually, nodding to the respective people before rising to her feet. However, Frederick's lance stopped her from stepping any closer.

"You know who all three of us are?" Lissa asked in awe, but Frederick glared at Corrin who was still frozen in confusion.

"She must be quite the spy to know my own name," Frederick admitted, "Though she lacks the finesse to call her marks by their given titles." Corrin would have smirked if not for her bewilderment.

"W-wait. What? Of course I know your name, Frederick. You've been at Chrom's side at every strategy meeting, not to mention any time else. Though, I suppose a princess can still call a fellow prince and princess by their title," Corrin assumed, still not too sure what was happening.

"How you know their names and titles is beyond my care," Frederick growled, "But now you assume yourself to be of royalty too?" Corrin definitely knew something was off now.

"Well... yeah! I'm not sure what's going on, but this is confusing me quite a bit."

"Peace, Frederick," Chrom eased, stepping towards Corrin cautiously, but the action itself eased the princess. "You claim to be a princess, yet I have never seen such armor before, not to mention one with such... unique features."

"Geez, you too, huh..." Corrin muttered, before speaking up. "Well, it appears we are all at a loss with how to greet each other now," She attempted, but Frederick got in her way again.

"Do not claim familiarity with milord nor milady," The knight warned.

"I'll do as I please, Sir Frederick the Wary," Corrin spat back, causing the knight to flinch at his uncommonly told nickname.

 _Who could she be?_

"Now, it appears that something is amiss. Where are we? This doesn't look like our camp, nor anything Valmese at all," Corrin wondered, causing Chrom and Lissa to look at each other.

"Valm? We're in Ylisse, whoever you are."

"Ylisse? B-but... Wait." Looking around, Corrin looked at the trees, the grass, and the river nearby.

 _It all began in a field in the middle of Ylisse, not too far from the capital._

 _Grima said he weakened the curse... Is this... it?_

"Are you a Valmese princess? I do not recall any royalty at all from such a tiny country, not to mention their people visiting the Halidom," Chrom admitted.

"No, I am not," Corrin stated grimly. "Though I suppose you will, if you haven't already..."

"What's that supposed to mean," Lissa wondered, mistaking the foreboding comment for an innocent jape.

"Tell me, you three. Have you no memory of me at all?"

"We know not even your name, stranger," Chrom answered.

"And yet, I know so much about you..." Corrin realized, piecing together the puzzle. Remembering their forgetting of Robin during the tactics meeting, not to mention the supernatural display Grima showed her just a few moments before...

 _Either their memories got wiped..._

"Tell me, where are the rest of the Shepherds?"

Surprised anyone would even mention the militia, Chrom was taken aback, if even for a moment.

"I... Well, they're back in Ylisstol. We're going to see them after we finish this patrol, at least some of them."

 _Robin... have I truly been trapped in your own beginning?_

"One final question, before you fire away with your own; Has Plegia attacked yet?"

"Plegia?" Chrom wondered, "I'll admit, tensions are high, but..."

 _So. I'm reliving Robin's memories. And with knowledge of what happens next... Robin, Grima, thank you. I may be able to surpass this trial yet._

"That's all I need to know," Corrin stated, even while recalling what Robin and his journal had told her about his past.

"And what of you, stranger? What can you possibly know of Plegian politics?" Corrin paused in her stride, looking at the village in the distance where smoke was just beginning to rise.

"My name is Corrin, Princess of Nohr and Hoshido. But even that is unimportant. Turn around, will you?"

Hesitantly, Chrom and Lissa turned around, letting out a collective gasp. Frederick stayed watch on Corrin, his lord's reaction telling him all he needed to know.

"That, my Shepherds, is the result of Plegian bandits on Ylissean soil. Do what you will, but once I take care of this mess, I hope you will trust me just a bit more."

Running off before Frederick could react, Corrin darted towards the village, drawing her fateful Yato even as she closed her eyes.

 _Robin, I promise I will find out what is happening. And when I do, I vow to find you and everyone else again._

* * *

"Iago has been practicing a few spells, actually," Leo began, when prompted on the abilities of the Nohrian tactician. "He can teleport, that has been established for a while. However, he must have recently perfected his skill of teleporting with others in tow, not to mention warping in individuals for ambushes or captures. But the one he had been working on is a stasis spell, trapping one's mind in their own thoughts for the rest of their life, though in reality an eternity could pass by in their own head and they could not even tell until their physical bodies expire. I don't think they could've detained Corrin, with her dragon fang and all, not to mention harnessing Dragon Veins in her cell if she was in one. No... I think Iago might be keeping her and Robin in a stasis similar to the one had been developing, as to not risk their escape."

Chrom and Takumi nodded, trusting Leo's word. On the other side of Robin's tent, Morgan had Lucina cornered.

"You knew about all this, didn't you," the younger girl hissed venomously.

"I swear, I had no idea..." Lucina defended, wondering what had gotten into her peer.

"You knew about Grima, and our future... My role... You are trying to break apart my family to defend yours!" Lucina gulped. She knew what Morgan would do to hearken Grima's return, and it appeared Morgan now knew as well. But... she still had no clue what Morgan was saying.

"So? I trust you, Morgan. You have proven, even with your premonitions, to be a different, purer, person. You are a cheerful friend and comrade, especially so without Grima's corruption tainting your heart!"

"You know more than that," Morgan spat, pressing further. "You, unlike me or Kana, know what happens in the future! You know of our roles, Mother's role, everyone's! I bet you were even listening in to our conversation before you told us about the strategy meeting!" Lucina nodded slowly, lowering her guard. Morgan was on to her, and she deserved to know.

"Morgan... you were right."

"Wait. Huh?"

"Kana... Corrin, and no one of the Hoshidan and Nohrian countries existed in our future."

"W-what?"

"In the future we were born in... you were Robin's only child." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kana flinch and catch his own breath.

"T-then... Who was my Mother?" Lucina stopped, and shook her head.

"I do not know. But you were right, about everything."

"...You're lying."

"Maybe I do love Robin, and maybe I am jealous of your Mother. Maybe I am trying to figure out your and Kana's origins since you are so much more different than the Morgan I remember. Maybe Grima did show you what you had done in the past life, and yet here you are, one of the brightest and happiest girls in our army, despite your past. You have overcome everything, even more so than the rest of us have, and don't you doubt yourself or anyone else for an instant. We are with you, just as I hope you stand with me to defend both Chrom and Ylisse."

Morgan faltered for a second, but Lucina continued.

"Your Father... and Mother, have given me hope beyond my wildest dreams, and I trust both Robin and Corrin's judgement and that no Shepherd will die a premature death. But... I will not lie and claim to know what happens next." For a moment, Morgan smiled, but she darkened instantly when she remembered that her parents were missing.

"You're lying!" The two young women had the attention of the males, and they lowered their tones again.

"Morgan, I do not know anything more than your relationship to Robin. Anything beyond that, including Kana or Corrin's kinship to you, is something I simply have no knowledge of."

"That's not true," Morgan whimpered, a tear falling down her cheek, prompting Lucina to turn away. However, the hand of Kana pulled at her skirt, and Lucina's reaction almost startled the poor boy to death. On closer inspection, tears were falling down his face too.

"Maybe you're telling the truth, Lucina," Kana cried, "But I won't believe it!"

"Kana..."

"Maybe I'm not related to Big Sister or Papa. Maybe all along I've been living a lie. But I won't believe you or anyone else!"

"Kana, I am not trying to tear you away-"

"No! Please, listen to me! Robin is still my Papa, no matter what you say! And Morgan is still my best Sister in the world! And you..."

Lucina held her breath at what Kana had to say at her, but he swallowed and just ran off outside, forcing Morgan to glare at Lucina with bloodshot eyes as she chased after him, calling his name.

"Is this the price we must pay for victory?"

* * *

Robin rolled over on his bed, yawning as white noise startled him from his most peculiar dream.

"...p ...n!"

Yawning again, he opened his eyes, seeing his two maids smile at him as they stood over his bed.

"Time to wake up, Lord Robin!"


	44. Robin and Xander: Pointy Sticks

Robin and Xander: Pointy Sticks

* * *

"...And good morning to you too."

The twin maids lowered their hands from Robin's face, gazing at each other before wondering at the seemingly evolved prince before them.

"You're certainly alert, milord!" Felicia exclaimed with excitement, "Did you sleep well?"

"I _dreamed_ well," Robin corrected, "Before I was so kindly interrupted by two... lovely women." Flora lowered her head as to hide her grin but Felicia pouted at the notion of Robin's forced flattery.

 _Forgive me... You two deserve more than a cold tower and a world of boredom._

"I'm sure it must have been a lively dream if you did not require our assistance waking up! This is the first time neither me nor Felicia has had to freeze you awake in a few months! What kind of dream must it have been to do such a wonder to our spry prince?"

Robin looked at her confused, as if he had just recalled something. It was then he noticed he had quite the headache, though it wasn't insistent like the typical throbbing a headache produced. No, this one felt... subdued, somehow, deep within his head, barely enough to remind him it was there. Robin shook it off and addressed his friends.

"I... I was talking with another woman, sitting on some sort of cot. She was wearing royal Nohrian swordmaster armor, and she had long white hair. Oh! You were there, Felicia, and you too, Flora. Except... weren't? Hmm, that is strange. What were you two doing? Oh, and there were two kids there too, also with white hair." Felicia and Flora looked at each other in bewilderment, never hearing anything like that before.

"Are you certain milord? That does seem a bit... far-fetched," Felicia questioned. Robin scratched his head and rose, shivering slightly as the cold morning air met goosebumps on his exposed arms.

"Quite positive. It seemed so familiar, too, yet you two were the only ones I could recall by name. What's it called? Déjà vu?"

"Are you sure it wasn't that dream you had earlier about Hoshido and Nohr and your family?" Felicia suggested, subsequently being slapped on the wrist by Flora.

 _Surely she's mistaken..._

"Are you mad? Why would you..." She glanced at Robin nervously. "Uh, suggest something so... strange?" Her sister caught on quickly, bowing in apology to Robin.

"My apologies Lord Robin! I'll uh..." Felicia bowed and ran off, not before knocking over Jakob who had just entered.

"Gah! S-sorry!" Robin and Flora chuckled as rapid footsteps faded off, Felicia rushing to make herself scarce. Jakob on the other hand shook his head and walked inside, bowing in courtesy to his lord.

"Tsk, the nerve of that woman... Right! Ah, Lord Robin, it is good to see you so alert in the early blackness of this day!"

Robin blinked for a few seconds, before nodding and smiling at the attentive butler.

 _He's... He's always been this kind, hasn't he. But not to me, if I recall._

"Good morning Jakob," Robin began, noting the object held neatly between his left arm and his body. "What's that?"

"This," Jakob reminded, "Was your favorite cloak. I took the liberty in patching in the holes where Prince Leo decided to skewer you with lightning bolts and twigs from that blasted book of his." Robin nodded his agreement and retrieved it from his hands immediately, enjoying the comfortable feeling of the coarse fabric against his skin. Flailing his arms about for a judgement of reach and flexibility, the prince nodded in approval as he eased into his cloak, flowing deftly around him in a swirl of purple and black. It was of an unusual design, not unlike the robes Nohrian mages wore, nor Hoshidan spellcasters. aside from the clasp that fastened the two front opening near his neck, the rest flowed with Robin's movements as he concluded his stretching. Along the black, Robin noticed the very faint traces of dark grey scattered about, no doubt Jakob's handywork.

 _Quite a nostalgic fit. Reminds me of home._

"Prince Leo has not been holding back, has he?" Gunter speculated from the chair in the corner, previously unnoticed.

"Y-yeah," Robin admitted, already feeling the jolts and scratches from his last bout with his younger brother. "But I'll best him in tomefaire soon enough."

"I have no doubt about it, milord," Joker exclaimed with a confident smile. "Now, off you go then! Your brother is waiting for you."

"Perhaps we can talk about that dream later, milord," Flora added, before nodding as Robin left his room, pretending he didn't see Flora shift her gaze to Jakob.

"I'd appreciate that," Robin whispered to himself, unsure of why that was.

* * *

Corrin's hopes were bolsterd when she heard footsteps of both man and horse behind her as she ran towards the border town, her bare feet barely making a sound as she nimbly dashed over both gravel and dirt without a complaint. Even with Frederick and Lissa on horseback, Corrin was moving fast enough to keep good pace ahead of them. Chrom was right behind his sister and retainer, significantly louder than the other barefoot member of the ragtag party, but just as quick.

"She certainly is a fast one," Frederick noted, eyeing Corrin's movements and wondering how a barefoot individual could maintain such agility. Lissa nodded in amazement.

"She said she was a princess! I never met a woman, let alone a princess who could outrun a horse!" Frederick chuckled at Lissa's admiration of Corrin, and kept his pace right behind the 'Princess' as they rushed in front of South town's gates.

In the blink of an eye, Corrin had already dashed into the fray, running full speed up a tower and kicking herself upwards, both hands free as Yato was sheathed. In mere seconds, she scaled the twenty foot rampart and spiraled forward as she drew her golden blue sword, impaling a ruffian clean through the stomach without so much as a gasp from him. With all the speed Corrin built up, her momentum carried her and her victim sailing off the wall, one person catching her fall by looping off a tree branch, and one corpse landing with a sickening crunch in front of his peers.

"What the... Ylisseans?!"

"How'd they get here so fast?!"

"Gods, she must be some royal guard or something! Look at that cape!"

At the mention of those words, all three Ylissean heads turned to Corrin's weaving form, and more specifically to the white mark of Naga emblazoned on the field of navy blue that was worn on her back.

 _Robin gave me that for Krismas..._

Ever since their first Krismas with her family all around her, Corrin had worn her Ylissean cape as opposed to her Nohrian cloak that she grew up with. It was much more regal than her previous one, she realized just now. Not only were the colors more dignified - the white and blue contrasted beautifully with her silver armor - it billowed in the wind heroically as she dashed defiant to gravity against the bandits.

 _'I hope this cape will keep you safe... Know that I will try my best to do the same'_

Robin's words echoed in Corrin's head, giving her even more hope to fight her hardest.

 _'Whatever happens when you wake up... it's real. Fight it to the end.'_

Grima's words, so akin to Robin's voice, reminded Corrin of her goal. She had to get out of here, and set Robin free. Was he under the same curse she was, reliving his first moments of consciousness, already knowing what would come?

Or... Grima said he weakened the curse. Corrin wondered if she was supposed to know what happened next, or if that was because of Grima's doing in his last act of humanity.

Shaking her head, she refocused on the battle, pointing her sword at the bandits a stone's throw away.

"In the name of Exalt Chrom, and by my own blade, stand down! We can spare further bloodshed if you so choose-"

" _Exalt Chrom,"_ the bandit guffawed, as his other colleagues let out their own laughs. "I don't know what upside-down history books you're reading, missy, but it's probably not the right one!"

Chrom and Frederick were equally as surprised.

"She knows us, but... she doesn't?" Chrom wondered aloud, scratching his chin even as Falchion hummed impatiently in his other hand.

"Exalt Chrom..." Frederick whispered. "Does she not know of Exalt Emmeryn?"

"Yes, Exalt Chrom!" Corrin repeated, more annoyed than embarrassed. Suddenly, the realization that she was reliving Robin's past struck her, and she faltered when she realized past and present were not correctly distinguished in her head.

"Ah, shoot."

"I'm still Prince Chrom," Chrom shouted, both at Corrin and the bandits. "But in the name of Ylisse, you will cease this pillaging at once-" Chrom had to duck to avoid the throwing ax that whistled by his head. Almost an instant later, Corrin had darted through the responsible bandit and sent all three parts of him bouncing against the rocks, spewing crimson. Another bandit took his place and Corrin hacked his throwing arm off with a blindingly fast strike through the man's shoulder.

Chrom shook his head, knowing that the bandits wouldn't have much longer to live. Joining Corrin, they locked eyes for just a second before Yatogami and Falchion skewered the same barbarian, ending his life instantly as his axe fell to the ground, echoed by his body.

"For Ylisse," Corrin nodded, smiling at Chrom as he mirrored her gesture.

"For Ylisse," He affirmed, knowing that Corrin's intentions were pure.

In a few minutes, the two swordsmen had sterilized the area, leaving Frederick and Lissa stunned at the pairs brutal efficiency. Frederick more so at Chrom, wondering when his Lord had been so skillful and swift in combat. Just earlier, Chrom had trouble with a single ruffian, but here he was, taking out three in a matter of seconds.

Lissa focused more on Corrin. Between the unique blade she carried, the Mark of Naga on her cape, her dignified yet youthful posture, and her skill in combat, Lissa wondered if she had just stumbled upon her hero to aspire to.

"Now then..." Corrin began, brushing herself off before sheathing Yato, " _Prince_ Chrom," she muttered with obvious distaste, even though she had called him that so many times before, "Princess Lissa, and Sir Frederick... Will you trust me just this once?"

"You have fought for Ylisse, her Exalt, and her people," Chrom replied. "You have earned it."

"Milord-" Chrom held up his hand, smiling at Frederick.

"Frederick, it's fine," Chrom insisted, looking at Corrin again. "We can trust her." Their gazes lingered just for a bit, and Corrin had to jolt away.

"Now then, stranger- Corrin... Who are you?"

* * *

Grima chuckled to himself as he watched his schemes unfold across the universe, knowing that even with this slight interdiction, the odds would turn out in his favor. Though... He wondered whether the human version of himself would try any more funny business. That could be a problem. Lucina could be easily manipulated, but Robin was another thing entirely.

"I purged my human soul into the abyss, yet a part of him remains, somewhere. Why can't I sense it?"

Grima decided that more had to be done. Focusing on two white-haired children, he had his solution.

"Ah, the Prophet and the Dragon. A shame if fate split you two apart once more..."

* * *

"Come now, Big Brother. Do you really think showing up early will give you the edge over me?"

Xander relaxed on the bench outside while Robin and Leo faced each other off. A quick moment later, a vine from underneath broke through the stones on the rooftop, pinning Robin's legs in place as Leo shot a weak lightning bolt at Robin's face, knocking him over and scowling in pain.

"Giving up so soon, Robin? I expect more from you. You are a prince of Nohr! Pick yourself up and try again," Xander ordered, standing up now and making Robin know he was watching his every move.

 _Ah, so your name is Robin as well. Come then. Show me what you can do, lest I intervene._

"Father has been watching your progress," Leo reminded Robin, "If you can't cast a single spell, then you will be staying in this cold tower until you can!"

"He truly wants me to prove myself, huh?" Robin wondered, nodding in determination at Leo's words.

"Motivated, are we?" Xander asked. "Then come, use that fire to scratch Leo's ego. If you would see the outside world from beyond your window, defeat him! Prove that all the time we've taken in training you hasn't been in vain!"

 _You are so much more. You are a tactician, a warrior, a Prince. But most of all, you are a Father and a Husband. Return to your family, defeat those that will stand in your way!_

Robin clutched his head frantically, trying to rid himself of the voice that sounded so much like him but just a bit older, yet unlike his own.

"Robin? Are you feeling unwell, little Prince? Has our training-"

 _Do pardon my brief intrusion._

"Enough!" Robin cried, throwing his Ember tome to the ground and scowling even as lightning crackled in his bare hands. Leo and Xander stepped back, unsure of what was happening. "Father will not keep me here any longer! And you two will not stop me from leaving!" With a mighty shout, Robin unleashed a Thoron - a spell unknown in Nohrian magic - straight past Leo, just close enough to know he wasn't trying to kill. Even then, Leo fell backwards to avoid it, rubbing his tailbone where he fell.

"What in the... Robin, how'd you do that!"

"I'm not done yet!" Robin announced, gesturing for Felicia, who was standing by at the weapon's rack.

"Give me a sword. Let Xander draw Siegfried," Robin stated coldly.

"M-milord?!" Felicia knew something was off now. Robin would never outright challenge Xander in swordplay. Sure, he learned a few things like where to hold it and how to cut branches... But to challenge the Crown Prince at his own craft?

"Please. I... no. _We_... need to get out of here. I don't know what has come over me, but it's this... itch. I need to be free of this place!"

Nodding, Felicia threw Robin a standard bronze Nohrian blade, and the Prince caught it effortlessly and gestured for Xander to rise off his chair.

"Waving around pointy metal sticks won't prove to Father anything," Xander warned, even while gesturing for Felicia to give him a training weapon. "Though we admire the new found courage nonetheless."

"Let's see if Siegfried is a 'pointy metal stick' then," Robin called out, flourishing his blade in a way he had never done so before. "And let's see if you're fit to 'wave it around.'"

"Robin," Xander warned, placing his hand on Siegfried's sheath.

"You said once that to be a good warrior, even when sparring, I must genuinely try to kill you. And Xander, I'd hate to tell Father why you've died today."

"Are you mad? You're not even armored," Xander noted, "And Siegfried would erase you before you've even had a chance to retaliate!"

"Then I will end you in one strike," Robin replied in a chilling tone. Xander and Leo looked at each other before Xander swallowed his nerve and advanced upon Robin, the holy sword of Nohr drawn in a wreath of purple fire. "You won't even need to fight back."

"So be it. I only hope that your cockiness is backed by your-"

In a blinding lunge of inhuman speed, Robin flipped his sword so that it lay upside-down in reverse grip, all the while dashing through the air just as sharply as the blade in his hand. Xander barely raised Siegfried fast enough to deflect the blow, but the impact was so fast, so hard, that the broadsword flew out of his hand and embedded itself into the stones a few feet away. Without even turning around to face his brother, Robin sheathed his sword, letting the lightning that once crackled at his fingertips come back to him.

"Care for another round, Little Brother?" Leo stood up slowly, but as soon as he did so, Robin blindly fired a Thoron that went cleanly between Leo's legs, causing him to leap backwards, but Robin lowered his hands in surrender.

"What is this power?" Xander and Leo gasped, not noticing the slight glaze over Robin's eyes.

"It's called I want to get out of here," Robin replied, but he quickly grabbed his forehead in pain.

"Ngh!"

 _Aaand I'm back. Sorry about that, Robin. You'll understand in a bit why I'm still here._

"My, my," A woman exclaimed, "Do these practices usually end up so... macabre?"

"C-camilla?" Robin reached, his eyes still closed from pain. Xander and Leo cautiously helped Robin, but Camilla was already there smothering the Prince with her arms and chest. Robin seemed to sigh in relief, hugging Camilla back.

"S-sorry... I went overboard. A Nohrian prince should never lose control-"

"A _Nohrian_ prince never holds back when victory is at hand," Xander corrected, patting Robin on the back. "Father will be pleased to hear that his middle child is quite the swordsman as well as a spellcaster.

"Bah," Leo scoffed, dismissing Robin even when he stared at the singe marks between his legs. "Mediocrity is a given," Leo added.

"I was worried too, Robin!" Elise joined in, hugging Robin's hips with both arms. "Big brother is so strong! How'd you do all that?" Robin looked at his own hands, and the faintest traces of lightning danced across his palm and jolted Leo, causing him to yelp.

 _You know, even where I'm from, we're technically a prince. Though the Plegian throne isn't much to brag about, I'll suppose. Nice work though. You did most of that._

"I... I had the weirdest dream this morning. The headache isn't helping, either."


	45. Corrin and Frederick: Phe-Chrom-E-Non

Corrin and Frederick: Chrom before the Storm

"My name, as you know by now, is Corrin, Princess of the Kingdom of Nohr by title."

"..."

"...Or Kamui, Princess of the Kingdom of Hoshido by birth! Take your pick."

"Hoshido and Nohr? The mythical kingdoms of the ancient past?"

"Mythical, no. Ancient... also no. I actually don't know much of our relationship to Ylisse and the rest of the continent, aside from the few books you have on us."

"Still, to just claim to be from a mythical country, it is... strange."

Corrin laughed as she walked alongside Chrom. Frederick was also walking, letting Lissa ride his horse, giving both trusted members a rest at his expense.

"I have no doubt I'l earn your trust yet, Prince Chrom. Or Chrom, if I may allow my title to be a leisure-"

"You may have my lord's trust, milady. You do not yet have mine. Show your respect to Prince-"

"Yeah, yeah, Freddy," Corrin drawled, grinning all the while. "If it makes you feel any better, _Sir_ Frederick, I will gladly offer my aid to _Prince_ Chrom for the coming weeks."

"Weeks?" Frederick asked. Corrin rolled her eyes, bewildered.

"Of course! I mean, you just let Robin in after he saved you guys and two days later he's your tactician! Wait." Corrin smacked herself again, realizing where she was in this period of time. Robin wasn't here. Technically, she was Robin. At least until this blasted curse wore off.

"What was that?" Chrom asked.

"It's... You know what? How's this: I'm from a technical future."

"I'm not following."

"Eh, it is quite hard to explain my situation at the moment... so how about this. When we camp, Lis- I mean _Princess_ Lissa is gonna fall asleep first, not wanting to eat a certain animal we will cook for dinner. Neither will Frederick, for he will claim he has already eaten."

"Do not claim such falsities-"

"How does bear meat sound?" Corrin dared.

"I... I must have forgotten I had a large lunch..." Frederick droned, fearful.

"Anyway, after that, Chrom and I will have trouble sleeping. Or was it Lissa? Yeah, it was Lissa. Chrom and Lissa will wander off to the woods and-"

 _Shh... You'll ruin the surprise. I may have weakened the curse, but don't spoil too much, you fool. You'll mess everything around!_

"...And?" Chrom asked.

"I..." Corrin wondered to herself, hearing Grima's voice again. Should she have been revealing the future so nonchalantly?

"I think I forgot..." Corrin muttered weakly, forcing a chuckle from Chrom.

"Delusional and fearless. You'll fit in just fine with the Shepherds." Frederick butted in, not approving in the slightest.

"Milord, if I may-"

"It's alright, Frederick. I will not accept Chrom's offer until I have personally earned your royal seal of approval." Frederick sighed in agreement to Corrin's offer, to which Chrom nodded.

"You seem to know more than you let on, I'll give you that."

 _Give **me** that, actually._

"I won't reveal more than I need to, Chrom."

"Prince," Frederick reminded, to which Corrin groaned.

"Prince Chrom," she spat out, frowning. Eyeing the sunset, she knew what was coming in a few hours. "Well, let's find a place to camp. We have a big... night, ahead of us."

"Calling assassins to milord's position? I think not," Frederick argued.

"If it makes you feel any better, Frederick, we can share the first watch."

"So be it. Make a funny move and I-"

"Don't you worry," Corrin insisted, flashing her fangs in a toothy grin. Chrom saw the sharp nature of her incisors and leaned in for a question.

"This may be... strange, but are you entirely human?" Corrin tilted her head and laughed, not knowing where Chrom was letting on.

"Of course I am! I mean, yeah, I have tons of...

 _Not dragon blood..._

physical abilities... But hey! My mom and dad were humans, right? That makes me human?"

 _You never did reveal that to Robin. What are you, exactly?_

"I... suppose. You run barefoot faster than a horse, you can climb up walls... Your speed and strength are definitely above someone of such a slender build-" Corrin flashed another fanged smile at Chrom.

"What, can't a lonely Princess as myself be free to run around and climb towers as a kid? And are you checking me out?" Chrom winced, but immediately changed the subject.

"Err... Well, the cape with the Mark is certainly a topic of interest."

"Oh." Corrin darkened when she recalled Robin giving her the cape. She missed everyone already, she'd admit. Even though technically she was still with familiar company.

"It was a gift. Someone you would have trusted very much gave this to me."

 _No spoilers, dragon girl._

"What? I must know them, then."

"No... No you don't," Corrin admitted. "But you would have. He was smart, brave, and would gladly offer his life to Ylisse and her Prince."

"Right. You mentioned earlier to the brigands that I was _Exalt_ Chrom. What gives?"

 _One spoiler. I shall allow it._

"I... I am from a world possibly different from our own," Corrin admitted, feeling relieved to explain her story. "It is why I know so much of what is going on, who you are, who everyone is, really. I do not know how I came to be here, but I will do whatever it takes to restore Ylisse and her Shepherds to the path I am currently on."

"So... You're from the future?" Lissa asked. Corrin shrugged.

"Maybe? Maybe not. Another person was in my place, in a world just like this one," Corrin recalled, imagining how Robin would interact with these three in his first moments of consciousness.

"So... I'm Exalt, where you're from?"

 _I suppose you could tell them. Wait. Don't. Make something up._

"Correct," Corrin lied, "Exalt Emmeryn was never the Exalt in my world."

"So you _are_ from Ylisse." Chrom stated.

"No. But I know a lot from personal experience," Corrin tried to explain, almost annoyed at Grima for not letting her share more.

"A Nohrian/Hoshidan prince, claiming to know an alternate version of Ylisse in which Milord is it's King. Certainly a thrilling tale for a campfire, but nothing more," Frederick muttered.

"I swear to the gods, Frederick I will shove bear jerky down your throat." The knight shut up, and Chrom laughed.

"I have never seen anyone make Frederick quiver like that," he admitted, his smile lingering for just a few moments longer than necessary at Corrin.

"Get used to it. You should see when _my_ butler interacts with him-" Corrin sighed in angst, knowing that Jakob was in a world far from hers. She missed everyone. Kana, Morgan... Robin.

She had to get back.

"We should set down by the abandoned forts on the way to Ylisse. Trust me, we'll need the shelter."

Deep down, Frederick agreed. In the likely case Corrin was a spy and was sending assassins upon themselves, they would merely be at a disadvantage if their marks were inside a fortress.

"Very well. I'll get some firewood?" There was silence as all four sets of feet stopped, and Corrin eyed the afternoon sky in anticipation.

 _Robin barely broke a sweat fighting off the coming Risen. I would ever-so like to see you one-up him._

Smiling at the wood line, Corrin nodded in excitement.

"Let's do this," she whispered.

* * *

Robin opened his eyes for a brief second, and he recalled his surroundings. He was about to visit his Father, Garon of Nohr. A cruel man, yet powerful beyond words. Robin would show him what he had learned.

 _Show him our power!_

The doors swung open and Garon waited ominously upon the dark throne.

"Ah, so you made it here safely," The King laughed, stepping off his throne and using his great ax as a staff of sorts.

 _On second thought, don't piss him off._

"Yes Father," Robin tried to hide his smile, forcing himself to appear professional and curt. "Long have I wished to see you and Castle Krakenburg again." Garon smiled, and both Robin and the voice in his head felt uneasy.

"It is no doubt thanks to your diligence that you have come this far. I am told your skills with magic are on par with your brother's. And I am surprised to hear that your unknown skill with a sword is a second gift. A gift that the Hoshidans shall fear."

"Is he ready for our war?" Camilla asked, concerned for her precious sibling.

"I appreciate your concern, Big Sister," Robin replied, "but us Nohrians do not shy from the light so quickly. Just because I have waited so long in the dark does not make me any less weak."

 _Ooh, clever line. You really are a sharp one, even in this world._

"So be it," Garon decided. "And as a Nohrian Prince, you possess power blessed by the first dragons. And as such bearers of this divine flame, we will smite our foes with utmost ease. Your siblings have already proven themselves stewards of this power. I expect even more from you, Robin."

"I have trained to be the greatest warrior of Nohr," Robin boasted proudly. "I am aware of your expectations and will not stop there."

"So it seems, boy. But do not feel confident in your abilities just yet. You have yet a proper weapon to bring Nohr's conquest..."

In a flash of light, a mysterious tome manifested in Robin's waiting hands. As soon as his skin met the bindings, the voice in Robin's head seemed to cry out in agony.

 _What is that?! Agh, I must... fight... Ungh._

And then it disappeared.

Slightly uneasy now, Robin felt the pages, the power, and felt a cold chill run up his arms and spine.

"This... Power..." Robin muttered, not entirely comfortable.

"This is _Expiration._ It is infused with magic from another world. With the breath of a dragon at your fingertips, you will scatter the Hoshidans like pebbles to the tide."

"Thank you for the... generous gift, Father," Robin stuttered, still at a loss with the dark power in his hands and the emptiness in his head.

"Generous indeed," Leo noted, almost envious that he was no longer the 'sole' proprietor of royal magical tomes.

"Now let us see you breathe fire! Guard, the prisoners!"

A Nohrian lancer nodded, pulling away the doors to reveal a number of Hoshidan captives. Almost instantly, a rapid string of shuriken embedded themselves in the Nohrian's face and he collapsed in a puddle of his own blood, even as smoke scattered from the doorway. A few moments later, Hoshidan samurai and a sole warrior with a club stood defiantly against the royals, waiting for the ninja who collected his last shuriken from the dead soldier just as the smoke faded.

"Such faith they have that they will survive," Garon taunted, "True Nohrians let the filth keep their weapons, all the more despair when we pluck defeat from them nonetheless!"

"P-prisoners?" Robin muttered, already feeling the dark corruption at his fingertips itch.

"Now then, Robin. Let us see what the dragons have blessed my son with!"

And then the headache returned, stronger than ever.

* * *

Grima sighed as he felt himself being forced out of Robin's head. Just a few seconds of touching _Expiration_ and his pain had skyrocketed through the roof that even gods had. Had. He had to remind what little remained of him that that was a past-tense phrase. He still had his grip on Corrin' consciousness, at least. He had to get back to Robin, though. If he didn't, well... Dragon-Grima might actually find him.

* * *

Corrin opened her eyes as she felt Lissa stir. Taking that as her cue, she glanced over at Chrom who was sitting upright, and Frederick who was dozing (and stomach growling) with silence.

"Hmm..." Chrom grumbled, and Lissa sat up too.

"I-is something wrong, *yawn* Big Brother?"

"I think Corrin was right... Something feels rather amiss." Rising slowly, Chrom walked slowly towards the woodline. "I'm gonna check it out."

"I knew something was fishy!" Lissa piped, joining her brother even as Frederick was woken by their noise.

"Mil-" Corrin shushed him, waiting for both royals to leave their line of sight before gesturing for her partner to follow.

"Trust me," Corrin insisted, following Chrom and Lissa from out of their detection. Two faint moving glimmers of white was all the two sharp-eyed warriors needed to see. "They'll be fine. Doubly so with us watching their backs."

"I'd prefer to watch Milord's front," Frederick groaned, trudging onward.

Suddenly, Chrom stopped, and so did their following party. Chrom whispered something to Lissa, and suddenly she was running away. Chrom followed suit a few moments later, and that's when Corrin felt the earthquake.

Trees fell, rocks split, and the sky itself seemed to shatter. Corrin fell to the ground, propping herself up with Yato as the soil beneath her shifted into a great chasm. Turning Frederick must have already ran towards Chrom because he was out of sight. Steadying herself onto her feet, she began to run, her bare feet wobbling and nearly causing an ankle sprain ever few steps.

"Gods, was it this violent before?!" It took a lot of effort to catch up to Chrom and Lissa, especially with the ground shaking as it was. Magma shot up from around her and Frederick suddenly reappeared on top his horse. Grabbing Corrin by the collar, he hoisted her behind him and charged towards Chrom, shouting for them to keep running. Corrin turned, the chasm growing and following Frederick as his horse outran the split for now.

Chrom and Lissa ran, the elder catching up to the younger by now and they sprinted side-by-side to outrun the falling mass of land.

"Gods, is this what Corrin was talking about?" Chrom gasped as he ran, ducking and weaving under branches and rocks. Lissa was in a bit of pinch, seeing as her dress did not let her extend her legs nearly as far. It was only a matter of time before she tripped and-

"Ah! Chro-" Hearing Lissa's voice suddenly plunge several feet below, Chrom winced as he turned, only for the rushing chasm to consume him too. Lissa grabbed onto Chrom's falling body, her dress' metal frame conveniently caught between two juts of hot rock. Crunching his body upwards, Chrom somehow maintained another handhold onto a ledge, give or take sixteen or seventeen feet from the surface. So the two hung, as Frederick and Corrin watched helpless from above.

"It's only a matter of time," Frederick breathed, thinking frantically of how to save his liege and lady.

"Throw your lance and make a bar for them to grab down there," Corrin spat out, and Frederick looked at her in bewilderment. Even the fire seemed against him and he struck a very cautious figure now, with flames casting a dark shadow of ash and light on his face.

"Are you mad? No human can make that jump, and even if _they_ tried, their miss would only send them even further down!"

Corrin nodded and watched as the chasm grew wider and wider over the ridge and towards Chrom and Lissa's confines. Twenty seconds at most before the two fell into the abyss.

"No human indeed," Corrin retorted, before leaping off Frederick's horse and allowing her cape to billow behind her. Acrobatically nabbing Frederick's lance and throwing it ahead of Chrom, the prince understood and grabbed the shaft that was embedded in the rocks, pulling him and Lissa up another few feet.

 _There's an easier way you idiot-_

Chrom groaned as his grip on Lissa was faltering, and both arms were around the lance now as his finger strength gave out.

"Chrom! Ah!" Lissa narrowly avoided the magma that jutted up, only to see Corrin's shadow cast itself over them as she too leaped over the edge.

"Are you insane?" Chrom yelled, still holding for dear life. Corrin grinned as she grabbed a nearby ledge as she landed, much more nimble than the two below her. "You heard Frederick! No one could possibly jump ten feet and catch-"

"I lied to you. I'm not fully human."

With a shout, her arm shifted into its dragon state and embedded the cliff face adjacent to Chrom and Lissa. With Corrin dangling by her own arm a few feet away, Chrom and Lissa barely had time to react before the cliff face started to tumble.

"Grab onto my legs," Corrin ordered, and Chrom hesitated as he swung his body for Lissa to grab onto Corrin's left leg. Once she barely caught the Nohrian, Chrom did likewise. Corrin struggled to hold herself up, being that an adult was dangling on either of her legs.

 _Now what, idiot! You lose Chrom, Lissa, yourself, and don't even get me started on that Silver Lance that you'll need later on..._

Swinging her legs, Corrin felt her shoulder tear as her tendons began to falter one by one.

"This is gonna sting," The Nohrian winced, ripping her body upwards at such a pace that an audible pop was heard, signifying the dislocation of Corrin's arm. However, at the apex of her jump, she kicked upwards and Chrom and Lissa found themselves thrusted upon solid ground, with Corrin squirming in pain right next to them. Frederick came swiftly and attended to all three of them.

"Are you alright, Milord?" Chrom shook it off and stared at Corrin, who despite her pain, was smiling madly.

"Forget about me, Frederick," Chrom hobbled over to Corrin and helped her up. "Are you alright?" His blue eyes stared deeply into her red ones and slowly but certainly, a soft grin spread from the prince's lips-

 _Really? Of all things to do, you get lost in that idiot's face? Gods damn it, you're never getting out of- Hey, he actually is quite a good looking-_

Corrin rapidly shook her head, slapping herself mentally for that act. Gods, if Grima wasn't going to scold her, Robin definitely would.

"Well," Chrom coughed, clearly as flustered. "Let's get out of here. The earthquake stopped, but I still sense our night's not quite over."

Meanwhile, Lissa laughed and winked at Corrin, forcing the blushing princess to smile back. Though why was she rapidly looking between her and Chrom?

 _Don't you even think about it Lissa..._

"That was awesome! If not scary... I was terrified, but just until you rescued us!" Of course, now that Corrin's standing was higher than Chrom's in Lissa's twisted head, the little princess looked down upon her puny brother in mock disgust.

"And here lies Chrom; what's the point of all your 'training' if you can't even pull us out of a darn hole!" Lissa whined, punching Chrom in the shoulder even as she gestured suggestively at the unaware Corrin, who was dusting herself off and examining her dislocated shoulder. Lissa's shipping flew over Chrom's head and Corrin's dislocation began the next priority.

"Ooh, about that!" Lissa yipped, but frowned as she realized that her healing staff had fallen into the abyss just as Frederick's lance did. "Oh."

 _Great job you idiot. First you lose your most powerful weapon for the coming days, then your only healing implement. Then to top it off, you play 'lost in eyes, all alone' with this barbaric blueberry._

 _"Oh shut it, Grima,"_ Corrin hissed inside her own head, still smiling, despite her injuries.

 _You'll certainly be a tactician of Robin's renown if you can pull the coming battles off without a hitch, that's for sure..._

Corrin sighed. Her good arm was out for the foreseeable future, Frederick was weaponless unless she gave him her Yato, which wouldn't work anyway. Chrom would have to fight everything with Falchion and nothing else...

And to top it all off, the first of the Risen began to drop in front of them.

But so did Marth.


	46. Corrin and Marth - Divergence

After this I'm rewriting a crapload of the other previous arcs, so sorry but stay posted. I'm going to clean up the random 'humor' stand alone's first, along with changing the names to their English variants or at least coming up with a clever reason to change them, like Laslows.

Corrin and Marth - Divergence

Even before the first Risen splattered itself upon Ylissean soil, Corrin had already conjured up a plan. Gathering the three Ylisseans around her, she faced them towards the open wasteland where the enemy was bound to appear any minute now.

"Seeing that my sword arm is a little less than useless... not to mention that Frederick's lance is slightly out of reach," Corrin slowly unsheathed Yato, holding her stare at the Ylissean knight confidently. She held the blade in her left hand, admiring its form and soft blue glow before handing it over to him. "This is essentially Hohsido's equivalent to the Falchion. I trust you know your way with a blade?"

With reverence, Frederick gently grasped Yato and nodded, at awe with Corrin's sword.

"It's horribly well-balanced," Frederick remarked, twirling it around with the poise expected of one of his station. Corrin nodded, and for the first time she realized that Yato was being held by someone else other than her. She felt almost jealous, but shook it off.

"Our first priority is Lissa. Chrom has Falchion and Frederick has my Yato. Lissa is unarmed and doesn't have her healing staff so we'll need to protect her as much as we can." Chrom butted in, pointing at the strategist among them.

"And how about yourself? You are unarmed and injured, so shouldn't that make you-" Corrin pulled out her dragonstone, and without a word, shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"I'll be fine." Chrom raised his eyebrows, not exactly keen on what that object in her hands was going to do.

 _Oh, I forgot about that. Even when you saved Chrom and Lissa with your dragon blood, I forgot you could turn into a dragon entirely._

"Now then, seeing as the fort we slept in isn't exactly fit for protection, we'll need to keep near the wood line, both to avoid getting flanked and to protect against archers." Lissa stood between Corrin and Chrom, fear apparent on her face.

"How did you know they'll have archers? And what are these things anyway?!" Corrin shook her head, pointing to the sky as more and more Risen started to drop.

"Just trust me. I know what's going to... I know someone who's been through this exact fight." Chrom and Frederick looked at each other, and their suspicions returned.

"And as for _what_ we are fighting... they're the Risen. I'm not exactly keen on their origins but they are strong, deadly, and most of all, heartless. Don't relent until they are purple mist; otherwise they're not dead."

"You've brought us through this strange night thus far, Corrin. We have no choice but to trust you," Chrom sighed, drawing Falchion as he faced the Risen horde. Corrin merely tilted her head with a smile, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath.

 _I am very curious to see how you pull this off. Robin could do it without complication. Can you?_

"Stay safe, everyone," Corrin ordered, pulling out her dragonstone. With a cry, her body shifted into its draconic state, letting out a roar when she finished. Her voice still rang out, and the three Ylisseans stared at the mythical being in awe.

"A Manakete? I thought I'd never see the day," Frederick whispered.

"Whoa..." Lissa breathed, more curious at the fact that the dragon still appeared as youthful and spry as Corrin did, even with the slight limp on it's forward right leg.

"You heard her. Protect Lissa," Chrom repeated, holding onto Lissa's shoulder as he positioned her behind him. With Corrin at the vanguard, Lissa had her back to a tree and her trusted brother and bodyguard at either side.

The first Risen force appeared a few seconds later, and Corrin made no time charging at one and completely eviscerating one ax-wielder with her horns, before bisecting another with her tail.

Chrom on the other hand was locked in combat with an undead warrior, who was proving a much more difficult foe than he predicted. Deflecting multiple ax strikes and returning desperate blows of his own, Chrom cursed himself as he realized the effort it would take to put down these new foes.

"Gods, they don't die!"

After what seemed like an eternity, the prince finally gained an advantage, folding the Risen's legs from under it with the tip of Falchion before impaling it into the dirt until it dissolved into purple smoke.

"And that's one," Chrom sighed in relief. Opening his eyes in disgust, Chrom rose to face the two others who had taken its place. Laughing nervously, Chrom dove into the fray, hoping aggression would prove a better strategy than careful riposting

Frederick on the other hand proved more capable, both because of his current skill and the legendary blade in his hands. Slicing through an ax wielder and the ax he wielded in one clean stroke, the knight felt more and more in awe with the blade in his hands. Just who was Corrin, and with her skill and blade, could she truly be a princess as she claimed?

Hoshidan blade indeed, Frederick thought as he focused on this next wave of Risen at his front. Both woman and blade had seemed to match details of the martial skill expressed in Hoshidan mythology in the few places such texts existed. But that was for another time. Three archers revealed themselves from behind some trees, and Frederick had to reposition himself. Not that his armor or his steed could take the arrows, no, they very much could without complaint, due to the archer's apparent lack of strength.

Lissa on the other hand, was not wreathed in steel, and was decidedly more delicate than it as well.

Waiting patiently and intercepting arrows that were flying towards Lissa, Frederick waited for Chrom to dispatch his foes so that he could flank the archers while Frederick had their focus. Even with the arrows pinging off him and his horse, Frederick was incredibly calm. For the meanwhile, the archers seemed to be attack Lissa, so the utmost concentration had to be held so that their arrows hit him instead.

Out of the corner of his eye, Frederick saw a forth archer, and the knight winced when he realized it was drawing a bead on Lissa instead of him. Not to mention he was not in the position to block all four archers. As soon as the first arrow flew from the flanking Risen, Frederick yelled at Lissa to duck.

It was not necessary, as another arrow pinged off the incoming one, causing an audible steel on steel clang to reverberate throughout the field. Everyone's heads turned briefly, and even Lissa was amazed she wasn't hurt.

"Huh?"

"Captain Chrom!"

Out of the woodline , Sully and Virion emerged, the latter chuckling at his rescuing shot just moments before. In a manner of skill, Virion had splashed two of the archers with two rapid shots while Sully threw her naginata into the last archer's face.

"Ah, Sully! Perfect timing! But... what are you doing here!" Chrom asked, wiping dirt and sweat out of his eyes and greeting his childhood friend.

"I went looking for your dumb ass ever since Southtown was attacked, and here I am in some piss-hole with this idiot," She gestured at Virion who merely fawned over her graces.

"Ah, the heavenly lips that whisper nothing but frivolities in my midst," Virion breathed, subsequently being kicked onto the ground by Sully's armored leg. "S-such shapely legs..." Slowly rising, he shielded himself from Sully's onslaught as Chrom watched on in confusion.

"Who's he?"

"Some idiot I found blundering about before I came here! He was muttering something about his country or some pegasus shit-"

"Ah, you foul me milady. But fear not, Lord Chrom. I am-"

"Virion! Sully! We have the upper hand for sure now!" The three heads turned to see the draconic Corrin standing amidst a screen of purple smoke.

"What is that?!" Sully gasped, not seeing a dragon, let alone one that spoke to her, before. Virion was slightly more at shock.

"How does she know me?"

"I uhh..." Corrin laughed nervously, and after a brief scan of the area, shifted back into human form. At the sight of the white-haired princess, Virion was once again smitten with love.

"Such grace and beauty!" Corrin ignored him and looked at Sully and Chrom.

 _Ah, Virion's not the only blue haired idiot who's smitten with a dragon princess, is he?_

"You two still holding up?" She asked in a concerned tone. Chrom nodded at her with a light smile and Sully pouted at the lack of Risen aside from the ones Frederick was holding off.

"We just got here, and it doesn't look to be much of a fight anymore." Corrin nodded and gestured for Frederick to circle around back to protect Lissa. "And who are you?" Chrom nodded reassuringly at his friend, signifying that Corrin could be trusted.

"Well, once we mop up, I'll explain." Corrin sighed, "We need to get back to Ylisstol. Though... Where is she?" The last part of her question was too quiet to hear, and was dismissed as mumbling. A clang of blades forced all of their attention back to Lissa, as another blue-haired swordsman was just noticed, locked in swords with Frederick. Parallel Falchion and Yato drew sparks as both divine weapons resonated violently in their respective owner's hands.

"You may be no Risen, but don't think you can just waltz up at us like an ally!" Relenting under the knight's assault, the swordsman backed off and braced when Frederick began to lunge again. A white streak went in front of his horse however, strong enough to stop his charge.

"Wait!" Frederick stopped, looking at Corrin who was looking at the swordsman.

"Do you know him?"

 _I was wondering when the stupid princess would show up. Don't reveal her to everyone. Not yet. She's too idiotic to handle being Lucina right now. She's Marth, at the moment._

Corrin nodded, not only to Frederick's question but to Grima's insistence.

"He's an ally." Turning to Marth, Corrin smiled lightly even though Marth had no idea who was in front of her.

"Are you certain, Corrin?" Eyeing Marth, even with her mask, Corrin could see that she did not recall the name.

"He is a dear friend in the world I come from," Corrin lied. Technically this was true, but Lucina and Corrin sparred and that was about the limits to their friendship. Not only that but they had pined over the same man apparently for the last few months.

"I am sorry milady, I have no memory of you," Marth said deeply, and the Princess stifled a laugh at her attempts to keep her voice as masculine as possible. Corrin waved it off and turned to Frederick and Chrom.

"Give us a moment?" When both of them nodded their suspicious approval, Corrin led Marth over by some trees, and sat down on a stump.

'You said don't reveal her. Can I talk to her as Lucina in private?'

 _Go ahead. You deserve as much for that victory. Hmm. Actually, it might really help her if she knows her efforts will be fruitful in killing my evil self, actually. Tell her everything._

"Lucina." Almost instantly, Marth recoiled and he drew Falchion, pointing it at Corrin's throat. Even under her mask, Corrin could see the Princess' glare. She didn't flinch.

"How do you..."

"You kill me, and that's one less person protecting your father," Marth hissed and lowered her blade. Nodding her approval for Corrin to continue, the Princess instead made room for Marth to sit. When she didn't, Corrin groaned and instead stood up so they were face to face.

"I don't know why I'm here, but I know what I have to do. Ironically it's the same mission as yours: Save Chrom, Save Emmeryn, Save Ylisse."

"Who are you?" Lucina asked, dropping her act.

"Princess Corrin of Nohr and Hoshido," Corrin replied with a slight curtsy, but remained straight-faced. "Like it or not, I know everything you're here for, and that's all the more reason for us to succeed."

"B-but... Who told you of me?" Corrin laughed and put a hand on Lucina's shoulder. In this world, they were not rivals, she decided. She needed Lucina to be her closest ally.

"In my world, Ylissean, Nohrian, and Hoshidans combined as one force to stop Walhart and Grima. We're almost about to complete our first objective, and then we need to get back to Plegia. But in order for that to happen, I need to win here. Which means killing Grima in this world." Lucina nodded, agreeing with Corrin's sentiments.

"I do not trust you, but if you kill Grima, you would have my gratitude. I would suppose you are the tactician for the Shepherds?" Corrin shook her head.

"That job belongs to another man, who should have been in my place. I suppose the name 'Robin' would not ring a bell?"

"Robin?" Lucina smiled. "He's here?" Corrin shook her head.

"In my world, Robin was the one in my place. He led the Shepherds to victory against Plegia and eventually accepted you when you decided to reveal yourself. He also found Emmeryn, or at least found her alive. She did get severely injured when she sacrificed herself for Ylisse's people."

"Gods," Lucina muttered. "If you know me... Have you met the others?"

"Cynthia, Gerome, Inigo, and the others?" Lucina brightened up, and her grin was much more noticeable now.

"Yes! They made it?" Corrin once more shook her head.

"In my world at least. I have yet to meet Severa, or Serena, as she was called in Nohr. But yes. Your brother was in service to my older brother, if you would imagine that. Your cousin served my little brother. Serena served my older sister."

"They made it..."

"No, actually," Corrin corrected. "Inigo, Severa, and Owain, instead of being transported to Ylisse, were transported to Nohr instead. It was by sheer luck that the Ylisseans came to us for aid to defeat Grima."

"Gods, was it that bad?" Lucina asked.

 _My Robin beat me without any foreign help. I'm rather proud of him._

"It's gone smoothly so far. But right now, I'm under some curse right now in my world, forcing me to relive Robin's memories by my own path. I imagine I've strayed very far from the original course by now."

"This is real, though. You act like you are in some sort of dream, but you are not."

"So it seems," Corrin sighed, feeling her dislocated shoulder lightly, "You can't injure yourself in dreams, yet here I am."

"But if you're here... Where's Robin? My father met him before the Plegian war, in a field."

"That, I do not know. But stay with us, Lu- Marth. I'll keep your secret and your father safe, as long as I can."

"I can't... I'll change the timeline too much if-"

"Do you want to know something, Lucina?" Lucina paused, and nodded slowly.

"In my world, my son Kana is absolutely smitten with you. He loves your determination, your passion, and most of all your kind heart. Do you even know Kana?"

"I'm afraid not..."

"Exactly. You wouldn't even know half of the Shepherds in my world. You won't harm anything or anyone by being here. Besides, if you stick with me, I'll get a chance to indirectly know my future daughter-in-law better!" Corrin laughed at Lucina's blush, but she dispelled it rather quickly.

"Very well, milady-"

"You're a Princess too, you know."

"R-right." Lucina was uncomfortable on how Corrin knew so much of her, but she had to go with it. "I will join the Shepherds under the name Marth."

"And for the time being," Corrin added, looking at Parallel Falchion," _That_ is part of your act. It's not the real Falchion, until you reveal yourself."

"But when should I do that?" Lucina asked, readjusting her mask.

"Whenever Marth loses his purpose," Corrin replied cryptically. "Now come on, we have to get back to Ylisstol." Marth nodded and followed Corrin back to the others, where Frederick was holding Yato as if it were burning his hand.

"Something the matter, Frederick?"

"I have not the slightest idea, milady," Corrin smiled slightly at his acknowledgement of her. "Your... Yato seems to be... burning?"

"Huh?" Retrieving Yato, Corrin held it and winced at the hot sensation her hand was feeling. It was oddly familiar, as if...

"Chrom, is Falchion burning as well?" Chrom tilted his head and drew Falchion, nearly dropping it from the temperature.

"What the hell?"

Corrin recalled back when she was first in Ylisse, how her encounter with Lucina had caused both weapons to react. She had no idea why, but recalling a myth both her older brothers told her about the Rainbow Sage and their respective holy weapons, Corrin had a slight idea what was happening. Yato was the fifth divine weapon, with Brynhildr, Siegfried, Raijintou, and Fuujin Yumi being the other four. Apparently, Falchion was along that level as well.

Yato was reacting with the divinity of Falchion, just as it had earlier in Ylisse with the Parallel Falchion, giving it it's blue glow. Now what was happening?

"It's cooling down," Corrin remarked, holding Yato and eyeing it for changes. When it had reacted with Parallel Falchion, Yato had adopted a bluish glow. Now it seemed to be changing shape entirely! Right where the grip and the blade connected, Yato had morphed to include the familiar Naga's tear shape, just as the Falchions did.

"Is that... the mark of the Exalt?" Corrin wondered, and Chrom and Frederick agreed.

"Amazing... Your sword and mine seemed to have reacted together."

 _That's new._

"Awoken Yato," Corrin blurted out, feeling the words imprinted on her mind. Oddly, it suited it. She was in a dream, and this sword would be the key to her waking up somehow. She smiled and sheathed it, before looking at Marth.

"Marth is an ally," Corrin reassured when Frederick appeared suspicious. "Until he proves otherwise, he is as much a Shepherd as I am."

"You're not a Shepherd," Lissa remarked.

"She is," Chrom smiled, gazing at Corrin awkwardly, before averting his eyes when Marth cleared her throat. "And so are you, Marth, I suppose."

"Thank you, Chrom," Marth replied, not comfortable with calling his father by his own name.

 _Was he seriously just eyeing you again?_

'What? He's not that bad.'


	47. Robin and Elise - Merciless

Chapters 1-17 have been heavily rewritten; mostly consistency, grammar and continuity issues. Give it a look, yeah. I'm in the process mirroring this story on AO3, hence the revamping. Most chapters probably witnessed a 33% increase in content and a definite improvement in grammar. My English gets better with time, I'll assure you that.

Robin and Elise- Merciless

Morgan found Kana in Azura's tent, which was by extension Corrin's tent to begin with. So many memories came across Morgan's mind as she remembered the first few days she spent in her mother's company as a Shepherd. Come to think of it, her very first memories she could recall were in this room, and she hoped everything else remained left in its own godforsaken place with Grima.

Upon seeing her former roommate, Azura stepped away from Kana and gestured towards Morgan, and the young boy crashed into his sister's arms.

"Shh, it's fine," Morgan whispered to her brother's ears, gazing on Azura for guidance. When the dancer shook her head with a shrug, Morgan knew it was up to her to comfort Kana. Nodding silently as she left, Azura closed the tent door behind her.

"..."

"..." The only sounds heard were Kana's labored sniffling and Morgan's slightly nervous breathing.

"..."

"Mama and Papa will come back, won't they?" Kana mumbled, prompting his sister to clutch him even harder.

"Of course they will! Mom and Dad are both super smart! They'll find their way out of anything they got caught in! You know what? I bet they let themselves get kidnapped so they could find the enemy commander even faster!"

Of course, this was half-bravado for Morgan and half reassurance for herself. Well, how could an enemy who could snoop in their own tent under the cover of dark just snatch the two Commanders from under their children's noses?

"I hope so," Kana whimpered, before sniffling his nose and taking a deep breath.

"I know so," Morgan corrected, trying to force a smile on her face.

"Lucina had nothing to do with Mama and Papa disappearing," Kana stuttered, trying to justify the innocence of the Princess he so adored.

"I said that out of anger," Morgan sighed, recalling her harsh words to the princess back when they were trying to place together the pieces. "I didn't mean that."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"What are we going to do now?" Morgan wondered aloud, but Kana's fierce gaze gave her the answer.

"We're going to find Mama and Papa. Then, we're going to rescue them!"

"B-but Kana, we don't even know-"

"Shh... I hear something," Kana perked up, leaning towards the tent door. Suddenly, it opened abruptly causing Kana to scream before recollecting himself.

Cynthia and Owain's heads peeked into the tent, and Morgan could see that Azura was outside too, no doubt the one who led the children to their friends.

"Perhaps we can help?" Midori chimed in from underneath Cynthia's arm, and from outside, the rest of the Justice Cabal grinned or in Gerome's case, scowled, at the two white-haired kids.

"You're part of our Cabal too, ya know," Cynthia reassured, "And we'll always stand by your side! Besides! We're particularly talented in finding lost people, if you've forgotten our Krismas adventure already!"

"B-but, where do we begin?" Morgan wondered, doubtful in her own abilities. Cynthia laughed and outstretched her hand towards the prince and the tactician in training.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

With ruthless efficiency, Robin wielded Expiration to its crafted potential, and its aftermath was absolute: The multiple samurai lay sprawled on Castle Nohr's floor, bleeding out from multiple protruding spikes in their torso. Kaze lay wheezing next to Rinkah, who cradled the dying ninja's head in her lap as she sat helpless, both legs snapped and shattered.

"I have dispatched our enemies, Father. Is there anything mo-"

"Are you going to just let them stand there, idiot boy? Execute them!"

 _Don't do it-_

Robin appeared distraught at the return of his own voice in his head, but he fought off the pleas in his mind as he raised his hand.

"Your will is my command, Father."

"Robin..." Xander whispered.

"You expire at the hands of a prince. You will find the honor you seek in death," Robin stated heartlessly, causing Elise and Camilla in particular to frown. In the former's case, she gasped outright.

 _I beg of you, Robin-_

"Big brother, you shouldn't-" Garon interrupted the princess with a loud voice, causing her to retreat behind Camilla.

"Silence, foolish girl. The boy will only have this chance to prove his loyalty to Nohr. Mercy is not in our blood."

"King G-garon is right, you know," Kaze said between breaths. "Nohr never bartered in anything but strength. Do not disappoint him or your heritage, Prince." Robin turned to Garon, who waited impatiently with his arms crossed.

"Stand on your feet," Robin ordered, pushing Kaze away from Rinkah as she was helpless to help her comrade.

"W-what are you doing," Kaze groaned, blood oozing from his chest and mouth as he was forced onto his feet.

"A Nohrian barters in strength," Robin echoed. "And I need you at your strongest if you are to face an honorable death."

"So... be... it," Kaze sighed, struggling without Robin's help onto his feet until he stood face to face to the prince.

"You represent your people and clan honorably, ninja," Robin said in eulogy. "May the burdens of politics and war never weigh you down again."

 _Spare him! You can't kill him!_

"Your sacrifices were in vain, for Nohr will triumph against any foe," Robin sighed, ready to release Expiration's power.

 _No! He needs to be alive-_

"Brother, no!" Elise yelled, but Robin was already mid-cast. It was too late for Kaze.

 _Listen to your sister! Listen to me!_

Robin's conviction forced the voice out of his head just as he released the spell. The dark spikes that shot out from Expiration flew out of the ground and...

Straight over Kaze's head.

Turning to see Elise's arm over his own, Robin sighed as the Princess of Nohr had deflected his attack.

"Not now, Elise."

"But Robin! What happened to you! You would never kill these people!"

 _Listen to her._

"I am not going back to that tower!" Robin yelled, shoving back Elise and turning to Kaze and Rinkah. "I will claim my Nohrian birthright!"

 _You just gave it up the second you harmed Elise._

Elise fell to the ground, not exactly hurt but in shock that the Robin she had come to love and adore as a brother would just shove her aside. Camilla helped the princess up but couldn't stop the tears that fell.

"...Robin."

"Prince Robin of Nohr, do what you must," Kaze said sadly, bowing his head in defeat.

 _I will._

With a blast that came straight from his own hands and not from Expiration, Robin fired a blast so immense that the whole room was blinded for a few seconds and those closest to the center were blown backwards. Robin, Elise, and Camilla picked themselves up once the dust settled and their eyes saw that half of the palace floor was obliterated. Kaze, Rinkah, along with the corpses of the samurai were nowhere to be seen, aside from the ash that silhouetted their previous forms.

"No!" Elise whimpered, looking at Robin in hatred before running off.

Robin finally got that damn voice out of his head and looked at Expiration, lying just a few feet away.

"Is it... corrupting me?" He whispered barely to himself. Seeing Elise, he cursed himself in disgust. "I should have spared them. I would have found a way. But... I might have gotten sent back to the tower-"

"Excellent work, Robin. It is good to see that at least _one_ of my children has the conviction to do what is necessary."

"I do not understand, Father."

"Ah, you see, Xander, Leo, and Camilla all hesitated when faced with the same scenario. They did not find their pride in Nohr enough to execute their foes, so they merely stood there like idiots. Such lack of drive will get you killed against your foes. But that is not something you are lacking in, my son."

"Y-yes, Father," Robin said softly, noting the stares of blankness from Xander and Camilla, and the gaze of jealousy from Leo.

"Now leave me. You have proven yourself and are now free to commit upon your own machinations. I will return to my study." With a flourish, Garon rose from his throne and departed, Iago and a bald man with an ax in pursuit. Once they left, Xander turned to Robin with concern.

"Are you alright, Little Prince?"

" _I_ would have never done that," Robin echoed to his siblings, looking sadly for Elise.

"You did what you _had to_ ," Leo mocked, but bowing his head when Xander glared at the blond.

"The Robin I am would have never executed those people, no matter the consequences," Robin repeated. "I would have found a way... to spare them."

"Father would have never allowed that," Camilla reassured, placing her hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Where's Elise?"

"She ran off," Leo groaned, "And I'm about to too. I'll see you later, Robin." With an annoyed huff, Leo exited through the doorway and left just the three older siblings by themselves.

"Xander, Camilla, if you'll excuse me... I need to apologize to Elise."

"Robin, what you did was-"

"Detestable," Robin interrupted Xander with a stern glare. "I struck my own sister. That alone should deem me unworthy of Nohr's honor. I bid thee fare well, for now," Opening his mouth to say more, he simply nodded again and left the castle court to find his sister.

He found her in the courtyard, pulling flowers from the garden and leaving a trail of petals behind her.

"The Elise I know would tell me to admire these flowers at a distance," Robin whispered softly. Elise turned and rage overcame her face for a few seconds, before it softened up.

"I'm going to have to make that choice too, some day," she realized, sitting down and gesturing for her big brother to sit next to her.

"Be a better royal than me," Robin pleaded, laying Expiration down beside him. "Find a way that everyone can live."

"I hope there is a way," Elise wondered, laying the rest of the flowers by her feet and turning to Robin. "But I don't blame you for what you had to do."

"I didn't have to push you," Robin countered, bowing his head in his arms. "No Prince, no Nohrian would ever do that to his own precious sister."

"I... I forgive you," Elise stated. "But I know you won't forgive yourself."

"I don't."

"But... I'm glad you came back for me, Brother," Elise sighed as she rested her head on Robin's arm. "You scared me."

"I vow as a Prince and your brother that it will never happen again," Robin swore.

 _Good to hear that there's still a portion of your humanity left, Robin._

For once, Robin embraced the voice in his head, believing the conscience to be smarter than his own judgement at the moment.

"What do you need me to do?" Robin asked absently to himself.

"Huh? Well, I guess we can play for a while," Elise began, but Robin listened in his head for the voice.

 _That tome. Expiration... Be rid of it. But you need to have it on your person. Ah, this is going to be nothing but painful for both of us it seems._

Who are you?

 _Listen. When you cast that spell that near obliterated the throne room, that was a surge of my power trying to overcome_ _Expiration._ _Rinkah and Kaze are alive._

What?

 _I sent them as far away as I could in the limited time of control I had over you. They should be near the border, but they are too injured to get back to Hoshido. No matter the methods, you need to keep them alive, and they need to get back to their home._

But how will I find them, or even get to the border?

 _You'll find a way, tactician._

Huh?

"Brother, are you alright?" Elise asked, interrupting Robin's conversation with himself.

"I'm... feeling unwell. Can we just play inside?" Elise nodded and led Robin by the hand back inside the castle.

However, his break was to be short lived, as Garon had been anticipating Robin's return in the throne room.

"Young Prince, I have an assignment for you."

Robin spun a one-eighty and faced his father, Elise cowering behind the cloaked prince.

"Y-yes, Father?" Garon took no heed or care of the hesitation the prince showed, instead rising to meet his son and daughter.

"There... has been a development along the border, near the Infinite Chasm."

 _Perfect._

"I want you, as your first action of being a fully fledged prince of Nohr, to neutralize and sanitize the area. Do not bother returning until Nohr's glory establishes itself along the empty fortress that is next to the chasm."

"R-right, Father. So I will seize the fort and then return?"

"Correct. As you have proven yourself worthy of bearing Nohr's standard, I will allow you to choose your own companions for this assignment. Do not waste any more time than necessary, Prince of Nohr. I grow more impatient by the second seeing you here idle."

"R-right! I shall be off with my retainers and-"

"Me!" Elise joined in, causing Garon to glare.

"I shall allow no such thing. Not only did you hamper Robin's judgement upon the Hoshidans, but you have not proven yourself in battle. No, your punishment shall be to stay here and wait."

"But-"

"Am I understood?" Garon yelled, causing Elise to shrink under his gaze.

"Y-yes..."

"Very well. Robin, the day grows short. I expect to hear news of your victory soon. Rid yourself of my sight, lest I rid you of your opportunity for glory."

With a nod and a bow, Robin turned back around, Elise following behind him as the prince looked for his maid.

* * *

"Here he is!" Cynthia led Morgan and Kana, along with the rest of the Justice Cabal to an empty stable where someone appeared to be tied up and gagged. Releasing the gag, the man who was bound breathed deeply for a minute before relaxing, his unwavering gaze certainly not hostile but still wary.

"Who is that?" Morgan asked, and Cynthia grinned.

"We caught him trying to ride towards our camp this morning!"

"Does Prince Chrom know?"

"...No." Cynthia appeared crestfallen for a second, but perked up again. "He's been so busy looking for your parents that the camp doesn't have orders! So, we kinda kept him in here all day."

"It is of no consequence, miladies," the captive remarked, relaxing despite his binds.

"You were trying to sneak in?" Morgan asked, doubtful.

"I suppose there are few ways to better announce my presence than with a thousand of my loyal countrymen behind me, but precautions are precautions, as faulty as mine were. Even with my small army, I was mistaken for an infiltrator."

"Huh?"

"Ah, my apologies, Ylisseans. I am Yen'fay, brother to Princess Say'ri of Chon'sin." Morgan's face lit up at the familiar name.

"W-wait. Yen'fay? As in General Yen'fay of Walhart's Second Division?"

"The one and the same, milady."

"But why are you here? Shouldn't you be attacking us or something?"

"Under different circumstances, yes," Yen'fay admitted. "But my scouts have reported that the Ylissean league is very much competent in their abilities. Enough so that I have broken my oath to Walhart because his blackmail is no longer valid."

"I'm afraid I do not understand, General Yen'fay."

"I am glad to tell my story, now that I know my sister is in very safe hands. Would it be too much to ask to bring me to Prince Chrom and Princess Say'ri's presence, so they may know the reason for my defection as well?" Cynthia and Morgan looked to each other, whispering their mind.

"Your call, tactician."

"I think it's safe." Cynthia nodded fiercely, agreeing with the tactician.

"Okay! Well, you heard the future grandmaster," Cynthia piped, "You're comin' with us!" Yen'fay bowed, and even despite his binds, seemed relatively peaceful.

"My thanks, tactician," Yen'fay said honestly, causing Morgan to smile. "I will see to it that my men aid the Ylisseans as much as they can in the coming fight."

"We'll see about that," Morgan warned, leading the way to Chrom's tent.

* * *

Robin and Felicia arrived at the Infinite Chasm not long after sundown. Gunter was preoccupied and Robin didn't mind having his mentor off his back for once. They made good time considering the distance, even from horseback.

"Alright," Robin warned, thumb brushing Expiration absently, causing both his head and the voice within to flinch. "I know what you heard from the castle, that I killed all the Hoshidans inside. And it's true... Very much true. But not all of it."

"Lord Robin..."

Felicia looked at her master in concern, but Robin smiled it off.

"That changes here. As much as we can help it, do not kill anyone, Please. In particular..."

 _Kaze and Rinkah, remember._

Right. I was about to get to that.

"Two of the Hoshidans I 'killed' in the palace are here. They are still injured and... Just stick with me, Felicia, okay?"

"You got it!" Felicia exclaimed, sticking close to Robin, her dagger at the ready as Robin took a breath and passed over into the visual range of the fortress. A few hundred feet closer and Robin heard the yelling of a Hoshidan archer, who drew a bead on him.

"Halt, Nohrian! In the name of Queen Mikoto and the Kingdom of Dawn, this is Hoshidan territory! Do you hear me! Don't step any closer-"

Robin calmly stopped moving and looked to Felicia, before holding out Expiration in his hand, feeling his head already throbbing.

"I hear you just fine, Hoshidan! I'll have to apologize for my trespassing in advance..."

Sorry for this.

 _Do what you must, tactician._

I have never been called that before.

"...But I'm afraid this fort belongs to the Kingdom of Nohr."

* * *

"Y-yen'fay!?" Say'ri cried gazing upon her brother and promptly punching him in the face. Aside from the bloody nose, Yen'fay didn't seem any less bothered.

"I am glad to see you in safe hands, dear sister," Ryoma looked at his wife and then to Pheros, who seemed just as shocked to see her rival General in the war room.

"Now, before we all kill each other," Morgan began nervously, "I brought Yen'fay in here because he needed to tell his side of accounts."

"I heard rumors of your pending desertion," Pheros interrupted, "But I didn't think them to be legitimate."

"Aye, why the change of heart, brother?" Say'ri asked.

"Hence my story," Yen'fay began.

* * *

"As many know by now, Walhart killed our parents at the beginning of his occupation. He was about to do the same to my sister, Say'ri. Thinking quickly, I decided I would rather forsake my honor than let my sister suffer any more than she was. Thus, I offered my seemingly full allegiance to Walhart in order to secure Say'ri's safety. I... planned on holding that secret to the end."

"But... why?"

"No Prince could live with the shame of forsaking his country and homeland... I should have died with my family that day, but that would mean Say'ri would too. My honor as a brother would not allow that."

"Yen'fay..." Say'ri whispered.

"I am here now because Say'ri is here, and safe. As a man in self-exile from his own country, I offer the Ylisseans but my humble and worthless life in service for your cause. I would rather die a thousand deaths than dishonor my family's name any further. I only wish that you do not harm the loyal Chon'sin who have followed me on this path to redemption. They will fight and die for their future, and the honor that they have not lost." Yen'fay bowed his head in shame, accepting his fate without complaint.

Ryoma stepped in front of Yen'fay and knelt so that he was face to face.

"Tell me, Prince Yen'fay. Have you achieved your goals of saving Say'ri's life?" Yen'fay looked up, and not recognizing the new Emperor of Chon'sin, did not answer immediately.

"That is up to Ylisse to determine."

"And yourself," Ryoma said slowly, drawing his katana and releasing Yen'fay's binds.

"R-raijintou... The legends... they're true! You have indeed come to free Chon'sin... My sister was right to trust in you. My men were right to fight for you." Ryoma shook his head and forced Yen'fay to his feet.

"A king is nothing without his followers. And if Say'ri has so much faith in you than so must I, as her husband and your people's ruler." Yen'fay looked at Say'ri in shock, but did not say a thing.

"Furthermore, when I free you from your constraints, I bind you to a new vow."

"My life is in your service, bearer of the Raijintou," Yen'fay whispered humbly.

"So be it. Your first act is to aid us in both the battle of information and on the field. Do you know anything of Commander's Robin and Corrin?" Yen'fay perked up, nodding.

"Aye, Excellus and the Western strangers that fell upon the Valmese Sea have devised a plan by now, and I can only assume that where Excellus is based, so too are your leaders."

* * *

Upon hearing this information, Cynthia and the rest of the Justice Cabal went outside the meeting, ignoring anything else that could have been shared.

"You heard the guy! Once we find that Valmese Commander, we find Robin! Alpha team, you're going-"

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice threatened, and nine heads turned to see Lucina standing between them and the stables. Morgan glared at the princess and took charge, walking up until she was face to face with the taller princess.

"I dare you to stand in our way, traitor." Lucina's initial reaction was shock, but she forced herself to calm down when she reminded herself of her goal.

"If you stayed just a few seconds longer, you would hear where one of your parents were being held," Lucina stated, causing Morgan to take the bait.

"And let me guess, you think you have a means to get us there?"

"No."

"Then stay out of our way." Lucina stayed adamant, slowly drawing Falchion as she stood against the nine children.

"I cannot let you charge into Valmese territory and die in a fruitless mission." Morgan hissed as she drew her levin sword, the lightning crackling around her as she stared down the princess.

"And I will not let you get in the way of my family any longer."

* * *

Robin and Felicia took over the fort with relative ease, and thankfully less casualties.

 _Still no sign of Kaze and Rinkah. Be on your guard._

Gathering all the prisoners up outside the castle walls, Robin made sure each one was tied and bound before facing them all, his back towards the fortress, and front towards Hoshido.

"Soldiers of Hoshido, you have done well to fight for your homeland. However, as fate may have it, I cannot allow you to proceed with your mission. But I will not punish you for your defiance to Nohr either. Return to your homes, return to your families. Live to fight another day. May we see each other on the battlefield, either as friends, or rivals. You are not my enemy this day."

"Why should we trust you?"

"You shouldn't," Robin laughed, before untying the first samurai. Without a weapon, he instantly tried to attack Robin but the prince subdued the wounded and weak Hoshidan rather swiftly.

"But I will trust you to heed my words and return to Hoshido. It may not sound like the Nohrian way, but I see no reason to waste perfectly good lives and soldiers on such a petty fortress."

 _There we go, tactician._

Letting the soldier go, Robin waited for another attack but none came.

"You... you have my thanks, Nohrian." The samurai held his head in shame as he left towards home. As Robin freed the rest of the prisoners, he saw a Felicia grin at him at his actions.

"Some cold-blooded killer you are," His maid joked, still on her guard for any ambushes.

"I have no hatred for Hoshido. I already have their blood on my hands though, and I cannot forgive that-"

"Nngh..." Robin heard groaning from the woodline, and he gestured for Felicia to follow.

"Be on your guard, Felicia."

"I'm on your guard, not mine," his maid assured.

Parting the brush, Robin found Kaze and Rinkah, the latter unconscious but the former tending to his wounds.

 _Careful._

"There you are," Robin said, kneeling next to Kaze warily. Kaze greeted the Prince with a small smile, not entirely thrilled at seeing him at this place.

"Nohrian! Ah, I'll admit, you are persistent. And I'm guessing me not being dead is your fault." Robin nodded at the compliment before offering his own vulnerary to Kaze.

"Are you fit to travel back to Hoshido?" Robin asked.

 _They have to make it back, remember._

"I'm afraid not," Kaze sighed, pointing at the large bloodstains on his torso and shins, and Rinkah's broken legs.

"Felicia," Robin began, "Are you okay with coming with me?"

"Where, milord?"

"I am obligated by duty as a prince to return these prisoners to their rightful home." Felicia nodded slowly, taking out her staff and doing her best to heal Kaze's wounds.

 _You have to trust me on this. You will need to submit yourself to the Hoshidan royals. Then will the answer be revealed._

"And Felicia..." Robin began, noticing Kaze's slight movements for his shuriken.

"Yes, milord?"

"I intend to turn myself in to Hoshido."

"W-what?!" Felicia stopped what she was doing and looked at Robin like he was insane. Kaze paused his ambush as well, looking at the prince in bewilderment.

"I have their countrymen's blood on my hands, even the ones I managed to save. I cannot let that crime go unpunished."

 _Fight the corruption with justice. Just like Lucina would._

"I see, milord. But what of these two?"

"That's why you are free to leave. I cannot risk you coming unto further harm," Robin explained, placing Felicia's hand in his. "I would never want you getting hurt."

"I am with you to the end, milord," Felicia reassured. "If I am to become a prisoner, then I hope we get to share a cell!"

"Heh." Felicia punched Robin and his coy grin grew even bigger. "Lucky me."

"Oh, not like that!"

Nodding in confidence, Robin offered Kaze his hand, while Felicia slung the unconscious Rinkah onto her horse, still blushing over Robin's effective flirting.

"I saw you reaching for your shuriken earlier, ninja. Nothing is stopping you now." Kaze shook his head, respectfully bowing to the prince.

"My conscience and my honor are quite the barriers. Barriers which have been restored, thanks to you. I will make sure the Hoshidan royals treat you as fairly and kindly as my testimony can grant you."

"Anything to rid myself from Nohr and its corruption," Robin breathed, grinning as the dark was being left behind.

 _Just a little longer, tactician._

* * *

After a brief standoff, Cynthia convinced both Morgan and Lucina to stand down, mentioning that 'More planning needs to be done' before the two girls go for each other's throats. The former putting up more of a fight than the latter, the tension dissipated once Morgan sheathed her blade. As the rest of the Cabal left, Lucina was left alone as she too sheathed her Awoken Falchion and nodded confidently to herself, sighing at the result.

"L-lucina?" The princess turned to see Kana, hands nervously on each other.

"Kana," The princess acknowledged, forcing a smile onto her face for the younger boy.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry my sister hates you. She thinks you're to blame for this. I don't think that's true."

"The sympathy is appreciated, Kana, but not necessary. I can handle a little negative energy." Lucina looked away from the boy to find Morgan still staring at her.

"C-can you... Can you come with us?" She turned back to the boy in shock.

"What?"

"You are one of our strongest fighters. E-even if you don't agree with big sister, I want you to help us. And help me."

"Kana, I cannot."

"I... I won't let you say no."

"Kana... this is not about Robin or Corrin. This is about keeping the rest of you safe, at least while we come up with a plan."

"I'll keep you s-safe," Kana blurted. Lucina tilted her head to the younger boy, not exactly sure what he meant.

"I told you, I am not part of your plan."

"Don't worry, I know what to do. And you'll eventually trust me, I hope." Kana slowly took out his dragonstone, facing it towards the sky. However, the tent opening behind him stopped his movements.

Both of them turned when Chrom came outside, pointing at the two of them.

"I don't know what you two are scheming out here, but whatever you have, you two need to get ready. Nohrian air and land cavalry is on the way to our camp. This is our perfect chance to send in a strike team to a position Yen'fay disclosed, where one of our Commanders might be located. Lucina, Kana, you're that strike team."


	48. Severa and Selena - Side Effects

Severa and Selena - Side Effects

 _6 hours before the Commanders get captured by Iago_

Selena woke up with a start, her breath rapid and the sweat running down her forehead and spine leaving a chill that shook her to the core. Even without the icy grip of fear, the temperature was biting enough to force her to swaddle herself in her blanket. Her trepidation still controlled most of her breathing, but she took harder efforts to control herself and calm down.

"W-w-wait! N-no..." Gulping and recollecting herself, Selena tried to remind herself where she was.

But she couldn't. Not with everything so new and foreign. Was she finally free from Grima? Turning around, she found herself on a standard cot, bandages wrapping her body to the point where she was surprised she could even move. It was kind of dark so she assumed that it was close to sundown or alternatively, close to sunrise. Either way, it wasn't going to be midnight anytime soon.

In Grima's world, that was anytime.

She shuddered, forcing the nightmares out of her head as she tried to get off the bed. When that attempt only resulted in a staggering pain in her lower back, Selena resorted to using her vision to try to place together where she was.

Tent walls.

Grass on the floor.

A blond man sleeping on a chair next to her?

"H-hey," Selena rasped, her voice not strong enough to carry any real volume. The man stirred, but did not open his eyes.

"Hey!" Selena coughed as soon as the strain hit her throat, but that commotion was enough to get the man's attention. Seeing his eyes open, Selena couldn't help but feel a sort of recognition-

"Y-you're awake!" Immediately, the man jumped to his feet and closed the distance between them, gingerly holding her bandaged hands in his own, making great effort not to hurt her. Selena winced anyway, more so at the contact than the actual sensation of light pain, and the man shifted his position and knelt by her side.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"I... It hurts. Everywhere," she replies hesitantly.

"But you're awake, and you're alive," the man seemed to be relieved, judging by his regard to her.

"Should I not be?" Selena wonders aloud.

"We... I... had reason to think so," he admits. "but you have overcome the odds before, and have done so again nonetheless, no?"

"I guess..." The blond man smiles lightly and presses his forehead against her bed before swiftly rising again.

"What do you remember?" Selena concentrates, despite her suspicions to the man a few feet away, and recalls where she was a few seconds before she woke up. Even if she didn't want to, she had to place things together.

"I... I was in a world, dark and desolate. I was alone... Except for this man... I..." She stops, knowing that even muttering that devil's name will result in more stress to her.

"I understand," the blond reassures, placing his hand over hers again. "You've been through a lot, you deserve whatever peace we can offer you... What _I_ can offer you." Selena can't help but feel some relief, but her doubts still outweigh her comforts at the moment.

"That's great and all, but who are you?" She doesn't expect the man to react as he did; a face of both pain and fear. "Hey, you alright? I'm the one in pain, as far as I know."

"I'll be fine," the blond drones out, still in a trance-like state.

"Whatever you say, buddy," the blond jolts at the name she gives her, but she ignores it and waits patiently for his answer.

"I... am just a humble solider for this army."

"Army?" she asks.

"Say what you might about our current condition, but as small as we are, we have accomplished things far bigger than any of us could dream," he cryptically replied, still consumed by his own emotion.

"I'm afraid I don't have the slightest idea what's happening. Are... we in Ylisse?" Hope seems to spring in the man's eyes and he smiles in eager excitement.

"Y-yes! Yes we are! Well, technically not; a thousand miles away actually, but Ylisse is here! Just... not. What else do you know?"

"Are... my parents here?"

"Depends on who you are," the blond replied, still trying to be cryptic. Selena tried to think, and the truth came to her, surprisingly.

"My name is Selena, retainer to Princess Camilla, second to the Nohrian crown. I..." when the blank came, she had no idea what else to say. The blond seemed to accept the answer, still on his knees by her side.

"Aye, I know of the legendary retainer of the fair princess; one who, single-handed, fought off an army and survived. Not once did she accomplish this trial, but twice."

"I... did that?" Selena asked skeptically, to which the man nodded slowly.

"Many a Nohrian know the deeds of the Crimson Blade and her story of sacrifice." The nickname drew a blank, and Selena's mind was clouded by doubt at this man's odd actions.

"I'm not one of them, buddy. What are you saying?" The blond appeared distressed for a second, but didn't falter.

"A year or two before the Nohrian army united with the Hoshidans, Lady Camilla led a battalion of wyvern riders and cavalry to the nation of Mokushu to deliver a message requesting allegiance. On the way there, they were intercepted by Princess Hinoka of Hoshido and her retainers, accompanied by several other soldiers. You fought valiantly, but were bested after taking out a great many Tenma warriors. Your... body was never found. They thought you were taken prisoner."

"That's certainly not where I remember being held."

"...I don't want to make you remember anything you don't have to-"

Selena raised her hand, silencing the blond man.

"Grima."

"..."

"..."

"I'm Odin, or Owain, whichever you would prefer here," the blond said after a minute of silence.

"What do _you_ prefer?" Selena asked, confused at Owain/Odin's melancholy attitude.

"Your choice," he insisted.

"Owain," Selena decided. Owain lit up and his smile tugged at his otherwise solemn face.

"You... you haven't changed," he said, pressing his head against her bed as if he were praying.

"What do you mean?" Without raising his head, he replied silently.

"That's what you called me before. I'm glad you're safe," he repeated. Selena was still confused at Owain's antics.

"Do I know you? Did I know you? Owain doesn't exactly ring a bell." Despite being deeply discouraged, Owain's spirit didn't back down in the slightest.

"How about Ophelia?" Selena lit up, that name definitely jostling a few memories.

"That's... I definitely know that one. Who is she?" Suddenly jumping up, Owain laughed and ran straight out the door. "Hey!"

"Just wait! You'll recognize her!"

* * *

Robin toiled hard behind his table, judging where the Shepherds should march based on the scouting reports he received. Being briefly interrupted by a yellow blur, Robin looked up to see Owain/Odin sprinting past his peripheral. Suddenly turning on his heels, the swordsman magician ran to Robin and got straight to business.

"SeveraisawakeyouneedtocomenowI'mgettingmydaughterfirstjustgotothemedicaltentandbringtheaccountsofthelastfewmonthssoshecancatchuponeventsokayokayyeahsorryI'mnotbeingentirelytheatricrightnowIneedtograbOpheliaandI'mincrediblyexcitedohgawdsmyprayersandhopeshavebeenrewarded!"

"Right," Robin replied automatically, pretending he just heard every word perfectly. "I'll see you there."

Judging by the speed Owain ran off, Robin assumed his hearing didn't fail and he grabbed the Shepherd's roster and log and made way for the medical tent-

"OhsorrymastertacticiancommanderRobinsirIamonthepathtogloryunyieldingwithmyfatherwe'regoingtoseemymotherIhopesheremembersmethisisajoyousoccasionmymotherhasreturnedSoleilisweirdbutshe'skindacuteIdigressfrommygoalsMotherwillbesohappytoseemeIhopeshedeemsmybattlesagainstthedarknessworthyofherbloodline!"

"W-what?" Robin groaned, seeing the redheaded mage and the blond run off towards the medical tent.

"What the hell is wrong with this army?"

* * *

"Mother!"

Selena opened her eyes to see a redheaded teenager with a very controversial choice of garb run inside, accompanied by the man she referred to as Owain.

"Y-you are Ophelia?" Immediately, the girl's spirits died as soon as she realized that Selena wasn't going to remember her. Owain put a hand on her shoulder, and she bit her lip and continued to try.

"Your daughter!"

"W-wait, what?

"It is I! Ophelia, daughter of the Crimson-"

"No, no... I remember now... my daughter's name... S-soleil!"

* * *

Robin apparently missed something very big because once he stepped into the tent, he was immediately bowled over by a fleeing Ophelia, her eyes red and tears running down her face. Owain looked torn whether to stay with his daughter or his wife, but he picked the former and exited, whispering to Robin as he helped him up.

"Something very sinister is going on. Her memories... they were corrupted, somehow." Robin noted, and patted Owain on the back, looking at Severa who was still in a daze at having her supposed daughter bail on her.

"I'll handle this. Go get some rest."

"Thank you, Robin. Good luck."

As Owain left, Selena turned to Robin and gasped, and immediately tried to get out of her bed.

"Hey, easy! I'm not going to-"

"That's how every day of torture started!" Selena screamed, "I t-thought, I finally shook you off!" Robin however wouldn't back down, instead holding out the roster and the event log.

"I think I know who you're talking about," Robin guessed, recalling his time back in the portal when they rescued her. "When Cynthia found you, Grima-"

"Get away! Don't even mention his... _Your_... name... I can't give up now! Even in the face of hope, you still try to take me back into hell..."

"Your friends, your family, they're all excited to see you," Robin offered. "Turn to page six of the roster."

Hesitantly, Selena used her more mobile arm and opened the roster, turning to the page Robin prescribed.

"M-mom..."

"Designation Y017: Cordelia, Pegasus Knight, born July 7th. Cunning, determined, and devoted to her goals. Underneath her stern exterior is a kind and empathetic woman who seeks both perfection and purpose. Best friends to Sumia, fellow Pegasus Knight," Robin rehearsed without stutter.

"S-she's here? She's alive?" Selena teared up, looking at the face of her beloved mother that was so intricately painted on Robin's roster.

"Turn to page eight now."

"Why?"

"Trust me," Robin said, trying hard to keep his voice as calming as possible despite his nervousness.

"Designation H002: Subaki. Retainer to Lady Sakura. Born on February 7th. Son of a Pegasus Knight, or 'Tenma Knight' as they are called, he followed in the footsteps of his father. A perfectionist by heart, and a leader by example. Will not accept even the slightest flaw; possibly the most devoted to his goals.

[Tactician's Note] Reminds me of Cordelia. Perhaps I can work something out between the two? It would certainly make Cordy smile if she had someone like her. In both aspects of the word, 'like.' Will exploit this opportunity at the first chance."

"..." Robin waited for the reaction, but when she stayed silent, he knew for sure his gambit went according to plan.

"I remember shooting him down, the day I found..."

"Caeldori?"

"Where is she?!" Selena shrieked, looking around to see if her only companion for the last few months was with her.

"She is the daughter of Subaki," Robin explained. "Her memories seemed to be even more jumbled up than yours are."

"Mine aren't jumbled up! I'm starting to remember now! My daughter is Soleil, and while her singing is atrocious, she is the sweetest..." She drew a blank, and Robin knelt to her level.

"Caeldori is your sister, Severa."

"W-what?!"

"I think bringing the Ylisseans, Hoshidans, and Nohrians together... may have jacked up the timeline," Robin sighed, realizing his mistake over the last couple days. Well, not a mistake. Well, only the future kids would be affected, right?

"But that's..."

"Tell me, Severa," Robin questioned, using her birth-name, which startled her. "Who was your father?"

"..."

"Not Subaki, right?" Robin guessed.

"Definitely not him, he's my age! And a damn Hoshidan."

"And even considering the fact that you're from the future-"

"What does that have to do with it! I don't remember any Hoshidans in Ylisse last time I was there. And even if they were, none of them would be my father, let alone a male pegasus knight retainer!"

"I'll admit, that is odd, now that I think of it..."

"What would you know! What, have you destroyed Ylisse to the point that Hoshido and Nohr are next?"

"What? No-"

"Is this even real? You're way too humble for Grima to act! You're just trying to distract me again just like all the other time's you torn out my hopes! What, is the god of destruction finally stooping to kindness? Grima would never do this, as far as I'm experienced with."

"That is because I am Robin, not Grima," Robin assured. "I am... aware from personal recollection... that the god of destruction and my lowly mortal self share the same appearance-"

"No. You don't. You are one and the same." Now Robin was at odds.

"What?"

"What, haven't figured it out by now, genius? You _are_ Grima! I pieced it out from the time that bastard kept me locked up in his hell hole! I was forced to look at him, and that same face is what I'm looking at now. I should kill you!"

"How about we don't head down that path," Robin offered, "and talk things out."

"Go to hell."

"I've been there, actually. Took a nice visit when we rescued you from that portal. Well, technically when Morgan and Cynthia did."

"Morgan can also go to hell." Robin was slightly pissed off now, especially after Severa just condemned his daughter to serving Grima again. Wait.

 _She has a very good reason to hate Morgan... But me too? Wait, claiming that I'm Grima just by appearances..._

 _Am... I? When I saw Grima in the portal when we rescued Morgan and Kana... He looked exactly like me._

 _But that can't be! Lucina said she watched the future me... die._

"What, is my torturer finally relenting? Is the human underneath that dragon finally done? Figures, I was getting bored of the same old-"

"Severa..." Selena shut up and Robin looked at her kindly.

"..."

"What sort of hell did you go through out there?" he asked to no one, even though he was looking through the twin-tailed girl.

"How about I kill you so it doesn't happen to anyone else!"

"..."

"What? Not going to say anything clever?"

"..."

"Grima, I know you're planning some clever comeback. And if not, you're going to stab me and keep me alive, just like all the other times. We all know how these conversations end. I stab you, and-"

"Maybe you should," Robin muttered. "I'd like to know more, in the off chance you don't."

 _Oh, this better turn out the way I plan._

He drew his Nohrian sword slowly, and put it in Severa's hands.

"What are you doing, you idiot?"

"If you stab me and I die, that'll prove I'm not Grima, right?"

 _Please don't do it._

"B-but, why?"

"Here's the deal, Severa. Grima's been plaguing your reality for how many days now? Nonetheless, I'm offering you a chance to kill him."

"I'm not..." Selena held the sword in her hand and struggled to a sit, Robin took to kneeling in front of her.

"If you kill Grima, this land will be at peace, and so will you," Robin said bluntly. "From what I've heard from your friends from the future... You deserve whatever justice Grima's death would bring."

"But why? Aren't you going to fight back?"

"I am fighting back," Robin answered. "And so must you. I'm giving you a chance to end everything right now."

 _Oh, I hope I'm right on this._

Selena pressed the sword against Robin's chest, tempting the thought so very much.

"It's a trap," Selena realized. Every time I tried to kill you, you would see it coming... I would attack you but you would just laugh it off and torture me more."

"What's stopping me now?" Robin asked, his bravado running out and fear setting in at the thought they he could very well die here if his gamble was off.

"I... I'm sorry. I knew there was still the brave Robin who I remembered underneath that devil's mask... I'll set you free. You can finally be at peace."

 _What-_

Robin felt a sharp pain in his gut as Severa weakly stabbed him with his own sword, the blade not going very far inside but just enough to really set him off. He held in his breath and certainly tried to keep his cry from being heard.

 _Well that didn't work. At least I'm not going to die... from this._

"..."

"..."

"Ow."

"Y-you're... bleeding!"

"Of course I'm bleeding you idiot-" Robin coughed out blood and groaned on the floor as he collapsed pathetically on the grass. "Ow."

 _Selena: 1. Tactician Genius of the Army: 0._

"G-grima... never bled."

"T-that's because... I'm not... Grima." Robin moaned in pain again, bothered by how much that small flesh wound was agitating him.

"T-t... Robin?"

"That's my name, yes..."

"Oh gods, I'm... You were telling the truth!" Selena struggled to her feet, and seeing how they were in better shape than her arms, she rushed to Robin's side. She dropped his sword and looked around for some medical supplies.

"G-gods, that stings," Robin sighed, looking at his own blood pooling all over his coat and shirt.

 _Corrin's definitely gonna notice this._

"Okay," Robin began, catching his breath. "Seeing as you didn't kill me, can I ask my questions now?"

"Y-yeah!" Selena exclaimed, still in shock that she almost killed an innocent comrade.

"Do I really turn into Grima?"

"I don't know how you did it in the future," Severa admitted. "But it's coming back to me, in pieces."

"Well, as tactician and commander of this army," Robin wheezed again, still sprawled on the ground, "I need to know what you know."

"Right. Like, my story?"

"Yes, like your story."

"Okay, let's see."

* * *

"Lucina..." Severa whispered, seeing the portal close behind her. Owain and Inigo were gone too.

"Just you and me, devil," she laughed, drawing her pathetic sword against the dragon god of death and destruction.

"No, no... it's just me..." The smoke around Grima faded, and Severa gasped at he face she saw.

"U-uncle Robin?!"

"Miss me?"

* * *

"I remember seeing this in Lucina's memories," Robin explained recalling how he used that same scene to scare Ryoma into joining his forces.

"Yeah yeah," Selena sighed, finding a vulnerary and getting set to treat Robin's wound.

* * *

"W-where am I now?"

"I like it when my prey runs," Grima laughed, letting go of Severa's head as she was forced through another portal. "I'll find you eventually. Try not to be too tired so we can have a fun chase."

With a bright flash, Severa found herself sprawled on the ground, surrounded by what seemed to be an entire army of knights and soldiers.

"Shit."

* * *

"Oh, she survived?" a woman asked, dismounting her wyvern and walking over to the newly-conscious Severa.

 _Selena. It's Selena now._

Get the hell out of my head. What's the point of letting me run wild if you're going to monitor me anyway?

 _Funny thing, this isn't my world. I might actually lose you here, imagine that?_

Oh, I very much can.

"Ugh," Selena rolled over, with the first thing she saw in this new world being possibly the largest breasts she had ever seen. "Holy damn-"

"She's cute," the woman noted, helping Sever- Selena up as she dusted her face off with her hand.

"T-thanks," Selena replied, wobbling on her own two feet for a while before shaking it off and looking at he cavalry that surrounded her and this woman.

"I assume you were going to the tournament?"

"T-the what?"

 _Say yes._

Fuck off.

"Y-yes, milady. I... apologize for the rut you just found me in, and-"

"Nonsense! It's rarely a sight to see a woman fight off an entire gang of bandits singlehandedly! Why, I ought to recommend you to the winner's circle now! There's already a tie for first place, and I bet your cute charms and cute strength are enough to keep up with them!"

 _Here's the deal, twin-tails. I'm going to let you run loose for three years. Think you can handle that? Let me give you the backstory to your new standing in life. Welcome to Nohr. Far away from Ylisse and certainly far away from me. They value strength and power above all, so you'll fit in just fine, my little spicy plaything. As of now, you are in the presence of Princess Camilla, who, if you haven't noticed, is the one with the massive ax and breasts. She will kill you quite easily, so don't piss her off. Anyway, from what I've noticed, there seems to be a tournament here, the winner getting a secure spot at being one of the royal's retainers. When you stepped through that portal, I naturally put you in the most dangerous spot I could and killed every living thing within a two hundred foot radius of you. Luckily for your benevolent ass, they were all bandits, minus a few innocent children who just happened to be breathing my oxygen. And cue the Nohrian cavalry coming in, just as they 'see you' killing off the last bandit. What a hero, right?_

What?

 _Ah, you puny mortal, so limited in your designs. Long story short, this is Nohr. Rawr, I'm strong, therefore I'm better. You are now getting your chance to be in the service of the Nohrian royalty. Fuck that up, and I'll come for your cute ass and ruin your life again. Actually, I'll be coming anyway in three years once I'm done killing off this pesky princess with the Falchion, who so happens to have gotten hands on Naga's powers and is fifteen years behind us. Fuck me, right? Anyway, once that's done, you're all mine. Enjoy your Nohrian life, smartass._

"Are you okay?" Camilla asked, looking at Selena who was lost in her own thoughts.

"I... I would very much like to compete in the tournament, milady," Selena admitted.

 _Ah, anything to be free from Uncle Grima._

We'll see about that.

 _Anyway, ciao for now, bitch. I'll bring back Lucina's head as a souvenir._

And I'll stick Falchion down your throat.

 _Haha, see you around, my lovely._

"So it is! It is settled. Xander, what shall we do with this fair maiden? She must be incredible with the sword and bow if she took out these many bandits with no more than a scratch and a bump on her head!"

"The nobility aren't going to like another non-pedigreed warrior messing up their plans. But anything to keep them out of the circles of power, as Father suggested."

"Ah, so you agree. Well, cute girl, I suppose you are coming with us! I do hope you win the tournament, because I'll pick you!" Selena smiled, and relaxed just a bit.

"I would be honored to serve you, milady."

* * *

"You know, my offer still stands," Robin continued, sitting up once his wound was clean and nearly invisible from the vulnerary. Selena sat across from him, still feeling guilty of stabbing the innocent man.

"What?"

"Before you stabbed me so rudely, I offered you the chance to kill Grima. That I was fighting back, and so must you. If you wouldn't mind the extra fighting, we could use someone like you. But not so much me..."

He turned to see Ophelia and Owain standing outside the doorway.

"...Your family missed you more than you know," Robin finished.

"Mother?" Ophelia whispered, walking inside, followed by Owain. All it took was Selena's smile to make the girl run towards her and hug her, despite her pain.

"So you're my husband," Selena joked, looking at Owain. "I am certainly not complaining. Cute daughter we have, too."

"Sevvy," Owain whispered through tears, embracing his wife.

"I promise, it's going to come back to me with time," Severa vowed. "I don't plan on going back to hell."

"We're going to be a family again," Ophelia whispered, too shaken for her usual vernacular.

"And kill Grima," Robin offered, still in the back, clutching his chest. Owain saw this and looked at his wife in confusion.

"D-did you stab Robin?" Selena grinned sheepishly and shook her head.

"Long story."

* * *

AN: Alright people, new poll is up, and this time it's about Ylissean/Nohrian/Hoshidan pairings. The timeline is officially screwed up now, thanks to Robin.

So if you have it in you to review, do suggest various pairings that could work between the three armies, more specifically, ones that fuck up the future kids' heads.

I hope you like my first suggestion... Check it out:

Takumi didn't like to admit it, but he enjoyed reading books, especially with that Pegasus Knight, Sumia. He especially didn't want to admit that he was staring at her a lot more than he should've been, these last few weeks. It didn't help that she asked him to read with her.


	49. Grima and Naga - Plans within Plans

Grima and Naga - Plans within Plans

 _Three years before the events of 'The Start of Something Beautiful'_

"And thus, with a simple move of a pawn, the checkmate is one step closer."

Grima sighed on his desolate throne as he returned from the foreign chill of Nohr. As much as a strength-dominated society appealed to the god, it was much too cold for his taste.

"At least that twin-tailed brat is out there executing my dirty work. Now the wait begins. Ah, still got the tactician in me, aha!"

The plan was simple, really: Severa would be inserted into Nohr, suspecting but powerless against Grima's observation while he remained in Old Ylisse. Once the time was right, or in the off chance that outside interference was occurring, he would use a fraction of his power to... yank Severa back to the new Ylisse.

Along with the rest of the Hoshidan and Nohrian continent.

For a god of his power, he admitted that such a feat would place a slight strain on even him. He reckoned he might even break a sweat-

"And what do you think _you_ are doing, Fell Dragon?" Dammit.

Grima rolled his eyes as he rotated his posture to face the newly-arrived Naga by his side. Said figure was standing over his throne and peeking over the top, with just the top of her face visible along with her green flowing hair that floated in the dry winds of Old Ylisse.

"What do you want, Naga?"

"What, no hello?" Naga asked innocently with a curved smile.

"...Hello," Grima forced, trying his hardest to keep his face straight.

"I recognized the scent of a planned death as soon as it made its hideous aroma apparent to me. It seems as if you are planning a grand plan for the coming war. Yes, yes, 'I am a tactician at heart, plans are in my blood...' It does draw curiosity though. You have been doing well to manipulate your powers in the last few decades and I'm rather impressed." Grima smirked at his counterpart, relaxing on his throne as he stretched out his legs and arms. Naga waited for a while and with a forced laugh, conjured up her own seat of power and created an oasis of grass and life around her as her throne placed itself right across from Grima's. The fell dragon scowled in mock annoyance at the ruining of his scenery and pretended to block out the light and the grass.

"Can we not taint my glorious landscape with your... verdant _green_?"

"It is much too dusty and threatening here," Naga scoffed, decreasing her already subtle aura to appease her partner. Grima nodded in thanks and relaxed in his chair sideways as he stared at the sky mindlessly.

"To be fair, you haven't exactly left your green hill zone either. You coming here was the only way to see what you were up to."

"Assuming the fact that your machinations will involve a mass deforestation, are you going to tell me what my next downfall shall entail?" the Divine Dragon asked. Grima glanced back at her and flashed a toothy grin, before shifting to a normal sitting position.

"Sure. You may not find this one as grand as you expected."

"Humor me." Grima sighed and looked skyward as he cracked his neck like a gymnast bending backwards over his armrests. Even from his relaxed angle, Naga could see the nervousness in her counterpart's posture.

"Naga... I think this Robin is the one to finally put me down."

Almost instantly, Naga's breath caught in her lungs and she bowed her head in her lap for an instant, but returned to reality with a light smile.

"That... is certainly not what I expected from the dragon of destruction."

Grima nodded in agreement and restlessly rotated back to his sideways state.

"It's rather impressive what my human form is capable of."

"Did they just start?" Naga asked, staring at her cloaked counterpart.

"Yep. He's doing well so far; just rescued Southtown a few hours ago. As per the usual, he still can't remember jack shit. Well, aside from that dastard Chrom. But yes, he looked nice and cozy on the ground as I followed Lucina through the portal before I left."

"Before you left?" Naga asked, and Grima craned his head to stare at the goddess.

"Severa decided to be a hero in this iteration and didn't go through the portal. And I may have just gotten a glimpse into the future as a result."

"Do tell," Naga replied, matching her friend's gaze.

"First things first," Grima began, "In the... off chance that they do actually get me this time... I... I'm gonna miss you. Actually wait, no. I'd first cease to exist as a dragon. But if I _wasn't_ , I'd miss you. From one dragon maintaining the balance of the world to the other." Naga smiled at the heartfelt confession from the formerly-heartless god of chaos, and nodded.

"I will admit it, I have grown rather fond of you too, Grima. I'm glad you aren't completely keen on destroying the world and everything in it anymore, as much of the chaotic good being that you could are...

But let us not be too sad that I finally get to win. Even if... it has only been a couple thousand years since you adopted the throne..." Appearing crestfallen for an instant, Grima chuckled at Naga's reluctance to play the game of fate that was in place since his humble existence began a few millennium ago.

"Anyway, goddess of sadness, I don't plan on losing so easily. Tactician's instincts and all. And I especially don't want you getting hurt in all this either." Naga perked up, questioning her counterpart in silence.

"...What have you done this time?"

"I may have pissed off a certain Anankos in this iteration." Naga held her breath but laughed after she couldn't hold it in any more.

"W-what? How did you even manage that?"

"There are so many divergences from the norm in this one," Grima started. "I may have screwed inadvertently with your portal or something because Owain and Inigo got sent flying across the world into a place not very Ylissean."

"Hoshido?"

"Nohr," Grima corrected. "And that's why I'm a bit concerned for us, though for you more than I. I'd rather you not end up like Byakuya and Anya did."

"You do realize those were Anankos' false forms that he created to swell conflicts." Grima looked surprised for a second, then groaned.

"That makes all the sense now."

"Did you never know this?"

"Hey, you never did tell me this small detail. I was wondering how three dragons could have existed in such close proximity to each other."

"Nonetheless, Anankos has fed off conflict since his existence. He is immensely powerful now, certainly more so than we. Us? We..." Naga hesitated, confused on the grammatical correctness of her own statement.

"Perhaps a maneuver of wits and might might stave him off," Grima offered in response to her stutter.

"To which Anankos would then certainly best the both of _us_ , nonetheless," Naga groaned, "Though this isn't much of a surprise to me."

"Ah, so you _were_ keeping tabs on everything, it seems."

"Correct," Naga replied, her smile back on her face. "And I think I know your plan before you even have had the chance to offer it."

"I really must be getting sloppy with age," Grima complained, chuckling as he cracked his spine against the armrest of his throne.

"You are but a child, you will learn. I would not appreciate you dying so... prematurely. You have a lot of catching up to do if you have hopes of equalizing my victories over you."

"What? I've plunged like a thousand worlds into eternal darkness and despair by now. Not to mention this most _recent_ one. Do you recall?"

"Was that the one where Frederick killed you as soon as you said Chrom's name when you first met?"

"No, that was the one before. In this one, I let Validar hit me after pushing Chrom away, and then I killed Chrom with a Thoron to the chest, thus resurrecting my glorious self without danger. We're sitting in the aftermath."

"How civil."

"And don't even mention the one where I turned Morgan against her friends to serve me. I think that's the one this iteration's Lucina is from, actually."

"Ah, so that is what the portal I opened up a few days ago was leading to. Our current iteration."

"And here we are now, gazing upon my works and despairing. All one-thousand works and desperations."

"Yes, and Lucina and Chrom have put you down two-thousand times while that commenced."

"Remind my human form to stab them just a bit harder than usual, next iteration, if I survive this one," Grima sighed. "Anyway, I'm interested in hearing your thoughts of my schemes."

"From how I see it, seeing as you just dumped Severa in Nohr, and the seal you embedded in her with that... brief window of torture you had... you aim on creating some sort of link to Hoshido and Nohr as she begins her travels."

"Warm."

"And then what?"

"Ah, so I'm not completely readable yet. I plan on using the bonds she makes as tethers to the continent."

"And dump it on the Valmese Sea. It has been a while since that mass of land has been in its rightful spot."

"Certainly wasn't there when I started out," Grima commented.

"Anyway, now that I know how you do it... Your human form will find out about 'Grima' and somehow be redirected 'by your hand' to Anankos instead, engaging him in combat."

"Which would be a problem if the Falchion doesn't work."

"It won't. It was made to harm you and I, not Anankos."

"Well then I'm glad I brought the whole continent, and not the other way around like I originally planned. Robin and company suddenly teleported to Hoshido and Nohr. Imagine that?"

"Certainly not the best situation for our dear tactician and prince."

"Speaking of which," Grima continued, opening up a window in space for Naga to gaze upon, "take a look at this."

Inside was a young girl with white hair that had the faintest tint of blonde, lithe and limber but still carrying herself like a youth. She was holding a sword and sparring with a man a little older but still quite young. Obviously the man showed superior skill over the female but the girl's energy and optimism kept her viable in the fight.

"I've never seen her in all my life in Akaneia. Or Jugdral."

"That's because she's a Nohrian," Grima explained. "In the brief few minutes I spent away from Ylisse, I was getting the most curious premonition from her. The same as Chrom and Lucina."

"And what kind of premonition would they share?" Naga questioned.

"The type specifically embodied by one about to negotiate their sword into my ribs," Grima groaned, zooming in on the girl and focusing on her alone. While she was clearly outclassed, she seemed to be fighting with some ulterior motive. And being that Grima was not spying on her currently, he would need to figure that out himself.

"So you're saying that this girl-"

"Corrin, Princess of Nohr, from the looks of it."

"Yes, Corrin, a Nohrian Princess, will one day strike your human self down?"

"It's possible. Then again, do you recall how many times Lucina actually had the gall to poke me with her stick as opposed to raising her Falchion and hesitating?" Naga laughed at the girl's actions throughout time.

"She's gotten you close, once or twice."

"Out of a few thousand lifetimes we've watched it occur."

"So you're worried about this Corrin?"

"Quite so. If I go through with my plan and yank her homeland onto the Valmese Sea... I think Corrin may one day be staring across from my devilishly handsome self with a sword pointed into his heart and out of his back. Or vice versa, if you fancy treachery and skulduggery."

"That is interesting. So what will you do? Now that your few final days of godhood are coming to pass, you will soon to be free to live your human life like you wanted. Would you try to usurp Medeus' power again?" Grima shrugged, still smiling at Naga like every moment they shared as gods would be his last. It certainly seemed like it now.

"I think I'll relive my life in Plegia," Grima droned, "In the middle of the desert, away from those disgusting humans. Especially those annoying Grimleal. I'd have a library and perhaps a horse. And a Morgan. Definitely a Morgan." He sighed in want, but pointed a lazy finger at Naga.

"And what of you, Divine One? What will you do once Tiki takes your throne and everything is green and lively again?" Naga thought for a while, and smiled back.

"I think I'll live a life in Plegia," Grima's surprised but pleased grin was hard to hide, "In the middle of the desert, next to one certain recently-turned- human. But away from those annoying Grimleal. I'd prefer a library, but the horse could pass. But a Morgan would be perfect. Definitely a Morgan."

"I'd like that," Grima admitted, feeling for the small part of Robin that he so desperately clung onto these last years; the part that guided him now. "And I suppose a garden for a certain goddess-turned-human could be arranged. I can handle a little green."

"But that's enough of that," Naga sighed, rising from her throne much to Grima's disappointment. "I have a war against you to win, one last time."

"I suppose you do. I'll put up a hell of a fight, though," Grima guaranteed. "Hell, this might not even be my end."

"It's a lose-lose for me," Naga sighed. "Either you die at last and this world's humans live in peace, but another takes your place..."

"Or I plunge yet another world into turmoil."

"You know, in all the time's we've done this, Robin's never struck himself down," Grima realized.

"If he did, he would be here now, wouldn't he?"

"I suppose so."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm having an epiphany, if gods can even have them. I've been put to sleep hundreds of times by Chrom or Lucina's hands... yet not once has Robin done likewise. Why is that?" Naga shrugged innocently.

"I've never told him there was a proper way to end it. I don't want you to go. Not after the good you've done in the few decades past in which your heart was of balance, not power." Grima laughed at his string of revelations, and sat properly on his throne for once.

"I... I think this should be the one. Not only my end, but yours too." Naga considered it, and looked at Grima sadly.

"It gets harder to hold onto, that heart of yours?" Grima nodded slowly, his hand over his chest where a certain tactician's heart still remained.

"All these years of death and despair have been rather tough on Robin's conscience," Grima admitted. "I think it's finally time for his happy ending. I don't believe he wants to play the role of every world's harbinger anymore."

"I suppose the Tiki of this iteration shall inherit the sacred throne, then," Naga decided. "And... I think a humble life in the desert will be a happy ending for us indeed."

"Well... Hold nothing back then, my Divine Dragon. Hell, maybe if we try hard enough, Anankos won't have to waste his time ridding the world of us lowly gods, 'cause we'll kill each other! Just know I won't be pulling any punches either."

"So be it, my Fell Dragon. One last dance, for this world's fate. Do try to lose with some grace."

* * *

 _A few months before 'The Start of Something Beautiful'_

"That's not quite what I expected Severa to do," Grima noted, watching Severa/Selena abduct Caeldori and ride away from the battle, abandoning both Princess and Kingdom.

"But I can't pull her just yet... Or maybe I can. Her child... her husband, they'll still be in Nohr. That should be strong enough for me to grasp." With a brief exhortation of power, Grima ensnared Selena's mind and trapped it in Old Ylisse again.

"You were so close to three years too, you pathetic creature. You just had to go off and rescue someone that looked like your mom, huh? You know, just for that, I'm fucking with your mind. As of now, You had the hanky-panky with that ass-grabber Inigo or whatever the hell his moniker is now. Enjoy the heartbreak and confusion in the months to come. I have half a mind to let you wander here in Old Ylisse... Good thing even a sliver of my mind is superior to you. Enjoy the dirt."

* * *

 _During the events of 'The Start of Something Beautiful'_

"How in the hell..."

Naga laughed at her insignificant other as he wallowed at his own human self's seemingly endless stupidity.

"Of all the things to do to beat me, he just so _conveniently_ nabs Corrin and friends from Hoshido and Nohr? Not only is that dragon-manakete thing going to backstab him one of these days, but now he has like thirty divine weapons under his roster- Wait. Wow, I'm a genius. Both here and down there, in Ylisse."

"Did your plans outwit themselves?" Naga questioned, still amused at the younger divine dragon.

"No, no, don't you see? Raijinto, Fuujin Yumi, Siegfried, Brynhildr, and Yatogami. Combine all that shit, and that's Hoshido and Nohr's Fire Emblem! Not only can they kill me, but they can also kill Anankos! Now all's to do is for them to figure out about the old coot and we're in the money!"

"How is the choice to kill you of any plausible benefit to your case?"

"Because... Well, Falchion is a little out of my control no matter what iteration we're in. Since day one, I've been dodging your shiny little tooth and look at me, - a hundred pokes and countless naps later - still kicking it."

"That is hardly my fault."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Naga..." Grima started, feeling the urge to destroy something again, despite his heart's wishes.

"What?"

"Corrin and Robin... I could really fuck with them, can't I?"

"I... suppose you can," Naga sighed, not having uttered such _earthly_ words since... ever. The fact that Grima was in his bloodthirsty state did not help, either.

"Tell them how to kill me," Grima ordered. "My wish still is the same."

"I was planning to, when the time is right."

"Well, whenever that time is, do it with Corrin around. I think I know the perfect tragic ending for my human self." Naga frowned as Grima's carnal desires overpowered his heart once more. It was happening a lot more often, especially on Grima's last few days as the god of destruction.

"While here you are, wishing for a peaceful life in the Plegian desert." Grima laughed, and flashed her a toothy grin.

"Y'know, since my mind is so fucked up right now, I could split myself like Anankos did. I can let my heart run wild and free to do whatever the hell good deeds it wants to do, while the chaotic evil version of myself completely destroys Robin and Corrin's campaign for peace and hope. And fucks up Anankos, not to mention you. Then back to the wastelands with me!" Naga backed away from Grima, feeling the atmosphere shift dramatically around the Fell Dragon.

"And what will your heart say to that?" Naga questioned, trying to keep Robin in control of Grima.

"I think it will help Robin and Corrin, if it so decides. I know it does now, even knowing the fact that Corrin will one day betray him for her own designs."

"And what of me? Your heart is the only thing I have come to cherish about you, Robin." Grima froze at his human name, and bowed his head. His eyes cleared back, and Naga felt his entire posture change just from that one word.

"..."

"..."

"I'm... sorry. It gets harder and harder the closer I am to my own death. In some ways, me dying would be a release from this hell that I have oddly come to love. But then again, it's a release from you, whom I love just as confusingly..." Naga smiled, feeling Robin's heart speak for itself, instead of out of Grima's tainted perspective.

"It will be over soon, Robin. You'll get to rest soon."

"But... I don't want it to end, Naga. I don't want to lose you, lose this power, lose this life... But at the same time, I can't live with this guilt, this pain. I... I'm so young, and inexperienced at this whole 'god of destruction' thing. But I can't afford to take even another life. You've influenced me too much. It's fucking up the balance of this world."

"I am fine with the world being out of balance," Naga admitted. "It is recompense to this universe for letting so many of its' worlds crumble to Grima's darkness."

"It's my job and duty, Naga. I took this mantle when I stole it from Medeus so long ago. You are the only thing, besides the hope of a mortal life (also with you) after this, that I am not willing to lose. But if I forsake my duty as a dragon of darkness, I forfeit everything I've done, no matter how much guilty pleasure I've had ending world after world."

Naga took a breath, realizing the impasse that Grima faced. Thinking about his option earlier to split his heart from his body, just as Anankos had risked and failed to do, The Divine Dragon sighed at the only choice the Fell Dragon could make without losing himself completely to darkness.

"..."

"You promised me you would hold nothing back," Naga said after her thoughts. "If it means you will finally be at peace, then I will gladly face the last few days against your full, unbridled, evil self. Let your heart go, Robin. Let your heart free into the world you have sought to destroy. I will do everything in my power to protect every last life. Especially yours."

For the first time since Grima roamed her plane of existence, she placed a hand on him. Her hand right over his chest, he looked at her in sad comfort, knowing what was due to happen.

"The evil me won't play nice," Robin whispered.

"The evil you will never stand a chance against me. Never did, never will." With an extreme show of force, she plunged her fist into Robin's chest, pulling out his heart and causing him to scream in pain.

"D-do it... I'll take... C-care of myself!" Grima's body screamed as Robin's heart was cast out of him, and Naga quickly warped him to the closest thing to the Shepherds she could. No sooner did she do that did she feel a shadow-wreathed hand close around her neck.

"You've made a horrible mistake, you self-righteous bitch. You'll never see Robin again. You're dying here, alone, and forgotten, just like the rest of this universe."

* * *

Grima... that was his name. Everything was coming back to him, in pieces. It didn't take long for him to recall every explicit detail of his situation. Scanning his surroundings and the abhorrent abundance of pollen and sunlight, Grima couldn't help but scowl under his raised hood.

"Everything's so green. Why am I not pissed? I should be pissed." Looking up, he realized just how insignificant he was now. He was surrounded by trees, and the scattered remains of a portal lay underneath his feet.

"Smells like Valm. Looks like this is where the future kids bailed after they left Old Ylisse. Severa's still trapped in there, along with Calorie or whatever that lookalike's name is. Why do I have the urge to free her? Has Robin always been this... benevolent? Why am I feeling obligated to help her? Gah, I need some evil in me to balance this out!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Grima to grasp his powers that he still retained as the heart of a fully-evil god. He could do things his dragon-self could, such as display extreme levels of magic, interrupt thoughts and dreams, and most importantly, think for himself. Oh, and also importantly, see into the future, just like Naga could. Oddly enough, he couldn't tell who would kill Robin in this iteration. Corrin was thoroghout most of it, but aside from sparring, they never crossed blades seriously. He did find his human-self in a shitload of problems concerning the dream world, among other things. Grima laughed, knowing he had perfect control over that sort of thing. He needed to help Robin out and kill himself. Corrin could use some assistance, too, he decided.

"If the timeline I'm remembering is anything close to accurate, the Shepherds just recruited the Hoshidans and Nohrians. They'll be in Valm soon, and before you know it, that chucklefuck Iago is going to kidnap my glorious self. I need to find a way to help them while that happens."

Looking up one more time, Grima couldn't help but frown as the dark clouds of foreboding care over the shoreline. The Ylissean league would be right behind it, unknowing what they were about to go into. But past those clouds, he knew Naga would help him.

"Don't worry Naga. This world is mine to protect too."

* * *

AN: Poll is updated and I'm jotting down plot ideas for new pairings, as well as plot-relevant pairs. Everything is finally coming together in this universe! Thanks so much for the reviews and feedback, and I'll keep it coming! (I am certainly not making this up as I go along, and am definitely not suprised as fluidly all this can make sense to when compiled)

Owain always looked up to Lon'qu, even now. But why, why in the seven hells of Medeus, is his father that he came to love, falling for Hana? Isn't he supposed to fall for Lissa? Or does Hana resemble Ke'ri so much that even Lon'qu can't let up the chance of a second shot of redemption?


	50. Lon'qu and Hana: Peace at Last

Lon'qu and Hana - Peace at Last

 _A few weeks before the commanders get kidnapped_

For the most part, Lon'qu didn't mind a brief conversation with the not-so-new arrivals.

Mainly because of _her._

Then again, ever since Princess Camilla had so _brutally_ traumatized him and so _awkwardly_ reminded him of the other end of a woman's danger, he had been forced by his charge, Princess Lissa, to interact with the Nohrians and Hoshidans, along with the female Ylisseans. Primarily herself.

Obviously, seeing to her happiness was not as important as her safety, but Lon'qu didn't have a choice when Camilla's ax was pressed against his neck, its owner smiling all the while.

He agreed after a brief pause, and Camilla released her hold of the swordsman and he cowered away instantly.

But that wasn't the woman he was primarily worried about.

* * *

"You've been out and about, sword guy," Vaike mentioned as the two of them sat after a spar. Lon'qu shrugged and grunted his acknowledgement to the claim.

"Anyway, the Teach can't help but notice with his all-seeing-eye the attraction our fair Princess harbors for her bodyguard." Once again, Lon'qu silently nodded and took a sip from his cup.

"What, no excuse? You're not keeping any secrets from the Teach, are you? I'll let you know, my method of prying secrets out of their hidey-holes are just as masterful as my wielding of the ax."

Giving a slight exhale that almost resembled a laugh, Lon'qu lowered his cup and smiled weakly.

"If that's the case, I might as well tell you now, and save myself an eternity of nagging."

"Hey, what's that supposed to me-"

"How would you react if you saw a child from the future, claiming himself to be the result of your procreation with a woman you have come to... admire?"

"I-" Lon'qu waited patiently as Vaike's process tried to comprehend the verbiage of his more eloquent friend, and finally understood.

"The Teach'd think you'd be fixing to propose to Lissa, any second." Lon'qu nodded, and it impressed himself how open and _vulnerable_ he was now, as compared to a year or even two years ago. Perhaps Lissa was on to something when she tried to open up the heart of her guardian. Perhaps his heart wasn't open, but his thoughts and expressions surely were.

"Perhaps. I had the thought to vow to her my loyalty and love once or twice, too." Vaike froze, trying to piece together this new information.

"Wait. Had is a past-tense word." Lon'qu raised his eyebrows in anticipation. When nothing else came, he bowed his head again.

"Congratulations. Your silver tongue will be melodious in the songs of legends." Vaike ignored the sarcasm and tried his best to continue his train of thought.

"Had is a past-tense word... Did something happen? Why is it 'had' and not 'have?'" Lon'qu exhaled, finally at the part where he had come to seek counsel.

"I have come to realize that it is not my desire."

"But... you two work so well together! Lissa even knows your backstory- Shit."

"I knew she would tell someone, eventually," Lon'qu sighed. "It was the risk I took when I told it to her."

"So I'm safe to assume... you're still afraid of women?"

"Not just any woman," Lon'qu corrected. "There is one I've seen over and over again. Her face, her voice, her _everything..._ it is a phantom of the ghost I have failed to protect."

"I... I think I understand."

"I'm not one to reveal my past, but-"

"The Teach knows," Vaike reassured. "Lissa came to me one day and... I promised not to tell, but this is for her own good. She told me about your story, and how to handle someone with a past like yours. She cares that much for you that she would risk your trust to gamble something even better."

"She would do something like that for me? She would go out of her way to comfort me?" Lon'qu was at a loss now, clearly underestimating the maturity of the princess.

"You don't give our young Princess enough credit. She's smitten over you, sword guy."

"That has been a fact since we met in Ferox."

"So why won't you mirror it? You both clearly have such an admiration for each other. Do you need The Teach to provide an appropriate mood?"

"You're fine exactly where you are," Lon'qu hissed. He softened up afterwards after considering his situation.

"So how much _do_ you know of me?"

"Everything except her name," Vaike hesitated. To be honest, a lot of things had escaped his mind, but he knew enough that Lon'qu had a reason for having lady problems. A serious reason.

"Then I suppose telling the whole story would not hurt," Lon'qu admitted, stretching out his back and getting right to it. He hoped _she_ was still in here to listen in. His voice certainly was louder than necessary.

"As you can tell, I was not born in either Ferox or Ylisse. I am originally from Chon'sin. I lived in the slums, my parents disappearing before I was able to remember them. I... met a girl, who cared for me when no one else did. She was of better standing..."

"You don't have to-"

"No. This is for my good as well." Lon'qu forced himself to think that. He had already told his story once, to Lissa. Vaike wasn't much of an audience but he had to be able to face his fears.

"Her name... was Ke'ri. She was a swordsman in training for the royal house of Chon'sin. I strayed upon her one day as she was..."

* * *

"Hey, thief! Come back this instant!"

A young boy, no more than twelve, slid underneath a market stand and onto the main street, his footsteps making nary a sound.

The host of guards chasing after him were much less graceful.

Even despite the athleticism the young boy had, he could hear the guards chasing after him. The fact that the footsteps, as loud as they were, were growing in both frequency and volume had him slightly worried.

"Perhaps I got too greedy," he realized, sadly dropping a few apples from his baggy pant pockets. The extra mobility gave him a little more speed to widen the gap between him and his pursuers. However, it did nothing against the guard that strayed into his path. With a crash, he fell over and groaned in pain as flesh on metal and stone did not feel very good at his current speed.

"Hey, watch out, kid- Oh, look at this!" When the guard turned to see a number of his own chasing after the boy, he hauled the boy to his feet and held him tightly. "Looks like you're in a bit of a scuffle with the law, lad."

"..."

"You know, you're just a kid; I have enough compassion to let you just run off with a few apples. However, you just ran into me without so little as an apology. Guess I'm bringing you in to learn some manners on the stockade." Lon'qu rolled his eyes, not struggling in the slightest at his punishment.

"That's fine with me."

The boy scoffed as the man's iron grip wasn't going to be anything to get away from, even if he tried. Not to mention his second wind was long gone and any attempt to escape was going to be thwarted by the fresh guards on scene. The stockade wasn't too awful, minus the neck creak he was going to get. He might as well face his sloppiness with grace-

"Excuse me, guardsman. That boy is under my jurisdiction now and is to be released."

The guards turned to see an oddly composed man, much darker than they. He was dressed in furs, though his muscular chest was exposed. Then again, so was the enormous ax he wielded.

"What is the meaning of this?" The guard holding the boy asked.

"Ah, I suppose it would be my luck to run into the few people who would forget of the only FEROXI LIVING IN CHON'SIN - THE CAPTAIN OF YOUR GUARD?"

"C-captain Basilio!" The guard exclaimed, letting go of the boy and pushing him towards the man. "My apologies, we did not recognize you-"

"Bullshit, but carry on," Basilio laughed, grabbing the boy by his shoulders and kneeling to his level. As much as he tried to shy away, the boy could not.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch," the boy reeled at the man's alcohol-ridden breath. "Luckily, my student here thinks it was a good idea to rescue you." The boy glanced behind Basilio to see a young girl, roughly his age, behind him. She had a katana sheathed on either side of her uniform, and despite the messy hazel hair and headband, not to mention her more feminine physique, could pass as a boy.

"What's your name?" She asks him. He looked at her oddly and found himself disarmed by her light smile. Still, he couldn't find it to say anything.

"..."

"I'm Ke'ri, daughter of Lord Ka'na and Lady Ha'za." The boy was relatively unimpressed at her status and instead looked at the ground.

"..."

"You _do_ have a name, don't you?" Even after being let go by Basilio, the boy didn't look too cheery at being freed.

"Lon'qu, son of... no one." Ke'ri nodded, whispering the name to herself to see how the sounds rolled off her tongue. Focusing back on him, Ke'ri nodded in pity.

"I saw you stealing apples from that stand, so... I kinda figured..." The bluntness of Ke'ri's words didn't exactly resonate with Lon'qu, and he scowled in response.

"If I'm getting nothing but a berating and your pity, I would rather face the stockade and have my daily food thrown at me than having lost all of it and be forced to walk along hungry." Ke'ri noticed the implications of her words and she bowed in apology, not wanting to come off as haughty. However, Lon'qu's reasoning seemed to be a bit... odd.

"W-wait, you were willing to eat the food people throw at criminals?" Lon'qu looked at her as if this was common knowledge. "Don't you realize how... filthy it is?"

"So? People are already wasting food to throw at me. Why let it go to waste? It's perfectly fresh."

"Like I told you, Ke'ri," Basilio explained, "Some people are of harder constitution than others. You're a noble's kid, so no doubt you are still delicate. This one on the other hand... he's smart, and has the stones to match. I'd even say he's probably tougher than you."

"H-hey!" Ke'ri pouted. "I am not as delicate as before! I can even take a full swing from your practice ax now! ...And have both my wrists sprained as a result, but that's besides the point!"

"I suppose so," Basilio sighed. He turned to Lon'qu, putting a firm hand on his shoulder just to remind him of his hulking presence. "Ke'ri here thought you needed help, so naturally she exploits my soft-spot for her and forces me to step in. Even if I'm her master."

Ke'ri spat a raspberry at the Feroxi, but he paid no heed.

"Anyway, it's a few hours before sundown, and I have an extra room at my table for one more." Lon'qu appeared surprised at the random kindness, but accepted it quickly, though it was through his stomach that acquiesced, not his tongue.

"I-"

"Save it, kid. I'm not gonna take no for an answer and I'm pretty sure Ke'ri won't, either."

"Nope! Now come on!" She grabbed Lon'qu by the arm, and he looked at her strangely. "What, never held a girl's hand before? It doesn't hurt, does it? And don't lie to me, those guards threw you a lot harder than I could!"

"No... It's... fine."

"Then come on! Master Basilio makes some really good Feroxian food!"

"Feroxian? Isn't that... on the other continent?"

"It's where he's from! What, you don't expect him to be a Chon'sin like us!"

Basilio couldn't help but smile as both Lon'qu and Ke'ri walked arm in arm in front of him, their words droning on towards home.

* * *

"Do you know what they say about full moons?" Ke'ri asked, dancing in the rain as her midnight picnic was ruined by the falling water.

One of the odd things about Chon'sin was that on some nights, the skies could be clear in one spot but move an inch to the right and one could find themselves in a torrential downpour. Another inch to the right and one could be on dry land again. Such was the weather of this particular night.

"No," Lon'qu replied, trying to salvage what food he could from being soaked, not particularly concerned with Ke'ri's motives in the question.

"Well," Ke'ri began, "They say that people's emotions are at their strongest when the moon is full!"

Lon'qu shrugged at the thought. Of course Ke'ri would be superstitious.

"So that's why you planned our secret picnic for tonight? In hopes that I'll be more... moody?"

"You're not one to mince words, Lon'qu. Then again, you always end up saying the right things."

"Well, that's your fault for saying _all the things_ , with no care on what makes sense or not." Ke'ri laughed as she span again, drawing her swords in the middle of her dance and going through her intricate movements in the pale light.

"You've gotten a lot smoother," Lon'qu admitted, admiring Ke'ri's graceful form as even the rain seemed to dance with her. She smiled back and kept flowing, the glint of steel and her keen eyes refracting the moon's glow from time to time.

"Master Basilio's boat left today, you know. He did his time in the guard and he moved back to Ferox. Said it's time he settled his score on the political front. I'm gonna miss him."

"Me too," Lon'qu grumbled, thinking of the broad-chested drunkard and his... unique personality.

"He says I'm gonna be a great retainer for Princess Say'ri, if I keep working hard. Do you think so?"

"I don't want you to go," Lon'qu blurted, and Ke'ri stopped, a coy grin on her face.

"What was that? Say, the moon sure is bright tonight. I almost didn't hear what you said!" Lon'qu cringed, but he softened up as he leaned against the tree away from her prying eyes.

"That made no sense. But...I don't need your superstitions to share how much you mean to me. When it's your time to go... I'll miss you." When the footsteps of Ke'ri stopped, Lon'qu wondered what she was up to now. When she came closer to him, he smiled.

"Lon'qu..." Ke'ri sheathed her swords and enveloped his off hand with both of hers. He turned to her with his rare smile, but didn't move. He was too busy glancing at the moon.

"Like you said, I'm not one to hide behind white lies. I mean every word I say, don't I?"

"Y-yes. Sorry, I didn't think..." Lon'qu interrupted her with bold step, offering her a dance in the rain.

"You rarely do, Ke'ri. We're fifteen now. Soon... you'll be in the palace, protecting Princess Say'ri and Prince Yen'fay. I'll still be burrowed next to your house, scrounging off scraps from your family." They danced, and Ke'ri pressed her head against the taller boy's chest.

"I'll find a way to bring you with me. Have you practiced what Master Basilio taught you?" Ke'ri asked hopefully. Lon'qu shook his head, already knowing what couldn't be.

"We both know you'll best me in a fight. I'm not even close to becoming retainer material. Not for a princess, at least."

"Well, I'll find a way for you to be useful."

"Maybe I'll find Basilio," Lon'qu joked, and Ke'ri laughed with him.

"Maybe you should."

* * *

Even before the fight began, Lon'qu knew they were going to die.

"Ke'ri, get out of here." Lightning punctuated his plea, and Ke'ri's bright eyes were now filled with fear. It was an emotion he had never seen before in the girl.

"No. It's me they want..." Ke'ri gulped in fear as her twin katana were drawn in front of her, wreathed in both lighting and rain. She was sixteen now. She could handle this.

"The girl is right," one of the ronin mocked. "This wannabe is tampering with the court's plans. Her family has nothing to do with the palace circle, and here her daughter is, waltzing in like it's a free spot. We can't have her as a retainer, but she's proven herself a pain in the ass to get rid of."

"A-all this... to get rid of my chance of being a retainer?!"

"Dishonorable scum," Lon'qu growled, his knife the only thing keeping stray swords from turning his face into a pile of flesh.

"I'll quit, if that's what it takes! Don't hurt Lon'qu!"

"Oh, we're not here to kill him, Ke'ri. We're here to silence you. Besides, you leaving on the brink of your new station is sure to arouse suspicions. It would be more convenient if you die, right?"

"There will be a lot more than one death today, if that's what you're inferring!" Ke'ri lunged forward and beheaded the imposing swordsman, his blood spraying onto her muddy uniform as Lon'qu struggled to keep up with the highly trained swordmaster. His street instincts could only get him so far, and even with multiple samurai motionless with stab wounds all around their body, Lon'qu's body count was much lower than Ke'ri's. His fatigue however, was much higher. So was his blood loss.

"Y-you gotta get out of here, Lon'qu," Ke'ri gasped between sword swipes.

"No!" Lon'qu bit his lip, even in the face of their impending deaths. "You won't die alone. You mean too much to me to die alone..."

"Lon'qu, please."

"Not... yet!" Lon'qu slit the throat of another assassin he disarmed, and promptly found his chest burning in pain as the dying man's katana found its mark between his ribs. "Gyah!"

"Lon'qu!" Ke'ri struggled to her feet after rolling out of the way of two other swordsmen, and even amidst the rain and lightning, her swift figure was too slow to evade the carefully honed blade that pierced her stomach. In a flash of lightning, Lon'qu saw the pain that lined Ke'ri's face as she stumbled on weak knees.

"K-ke'ri!"

"T-that's... my... blood..." Looking downwards, she fell to her knees as a katana lay embedded in her gut. "I've... never... seen... this much..." Her own swords clattered to the stones next to her, never to be swung again.

"Ke'ri!" Lon'qu ignored the fleeing killers and crawled towards his best friend. His only friend.

"Can't... feel-" Lon'qu cradled the dying woman's head in his lap as he held her face, sobbing into her chest, hearing the heartbeat fade. "M...y l-legs."

"I wasn't fast enough..."

"...I... w-wasn't... g-good..."

"I'm sorry..." Lon'qu already knew Ke'ri's fate.

But how could he accept that? He looked at her beautiful face, deep into those brown eyes he had come to... love. Finally, they closed.

"Me... too... I'm s-sorry too... I... love-"

Lon'qu held the corpse in his arms, sobbing even as the rain and blood pooled around him. Even when the guards came and tried to pry answers from him, they couldn't take away Ke'ri.

"I love you..."

* * *

"He doesn't look _too_ bad," Basilio jabbed, seeing 'Marth' in the ring across from Lon'qu.

"..." Lon'qu raised his katana out of its sheath and didn't mutter a word.

"Well, good luck out there. Drinks are on me if you can take him out within thirty seconds!"

"I don't drink. But you have my word."

He leaped off Basilio's balcony onto the dirt floors of Arena Ferox. Katana at the ready, he twirled it around before assuming an offensive stance.

"I represent the office of the West Khan, Basilio."

"I represent the future East Khan, Flavia!"

Within ten, he disarmed Marth.

Within fifteen, he caught up to Marth and grabbed him by the chest, forcing him to submit.

Within twenty, he realized what his hands were on and fell backwards, hyperventilating. A woman? He had never felt a woman... since...

Within twenty-five, Marth had picked up _her_ sword again and held it against Lon'qu's throat.

And amidst the screams of foul play at both Lon'qu and Marth, she had won before the timer hit thirty.

* * *

"So that's how she got there," Vaike reasoned.

"Of course you only pay attention to the fights," Lon'qu groaned. "Well, I've idled long enough. I intend on training some more. Good luck advising Lissa. And... thank you, Vaike."

 _Yes, thank you for being the person I was pretending to talk to._

 _I knew **she** was listening in the whole time._

* * *

C

* * *

 _There you are, you show-off._

"Hey, you! I have something to settle with you!"

Lon'qu faced his challenger with a blank face, already drawing his katana with a slow, unceremonious flourish. Likewise, she drew both of hers with a slightly angrier attitude, the metal resonating in a much higher frequency as opposed to the male's. With her white headband and sepia hair fluttering in the wind, along with those twin katana, Lon'qu couldn't help but see Ke'ri on the other side of the sparring ring instead of _her._

"If you intend on inflicting vengeance due to your sloppiness yesterday against that scouting party, you are pointing your katana in the opposite direction," Lon'qu suggested coldly.

"Oh yeah? Well I think they're fine exactly where they are!"

"The ax my neck almost ate for you suggests otherwise. You should be training, like me."

"No way! I am training _on_ you! We're running low on practice dummies, and you're the closest thing that we have!"

"I tire of this. You are wasting both my time and yours. Are you going to attack or can I attend to my own training?"

"H-hold on there! We'll get to fighting in a bit! And besides, since when would _you_ risk your life for a 'woman?'"

"I always have," Lon'qu scoffed, growing impatient with his own indecisive emotions. "And since when did _you_ get so sloppy! You've always been a peerless swordsman." Hana stuttered at the subtle compliment, but she shook her head and continued her rant.

"I- Lady Sakura was in trouble, alright! I heard her scream and I thought-"

 _That's a horrid excuse, Hana. You knew you were sloppy._

Lon'qu rose his hand in acceptance.

"I understand. J-just be more focused next time, alright?" Freezing at Lon'qu's change of tone, Hana lowered her swords.

"W-what?"

 _Those few seconds of vulnerability... He sounded so... helpless. Is the presence of a woman really that intense upon him?_

"I said Be. More. Focused. Just because you're Lady Sakura's retainer doesn't mean you turn into a liability the second you can't protect her."

 _And there he goes with his bluntness again._

"Hey, if you're so critical of my form, why don't you just show me some pointers then! You lost to Lucina, didn't you? Didn't even last thirty seconds!"

The smile Lon'qu gave made Hana nearly shit herself from fright.

"I won't even need ten with you."

* * *

Sporting a new nasty bruise to her chin, Hana limped over to Robin's tent and opened the door, determined to see the roster. Finding what she was looking for, she couldn't help but punch the image of her target that was drawn onto the page. Her hand complained at the effort, and she scowled at her own brashness.

 **"Designation Y012: Lon'qu, Swordmaster** (Okay maybe he has that right,) **born October 10th. Cold, quiet, though polite and respectful to anyone he has the time to acknowledge...** Hmm? **Basilio says he's Chon'sin, which makes him decidedly not Feroxi. Has a seemingly unnatural fear towards women, though any attempts of asking why have led in failure. Has a soft spot for Lissa.** Hah! I knew it!

 **[Tactician's Note] On further scrutiny, he seemed to 'recognize' one of the Hoshidans when we came back across the portal, though I could not trace his gaze to who he was stunned to see.** Who could that be? And this happened on the first few days we met?

 **[Tactician's Update] Suspicions definitely confirmed. He went completely out of his way to save Hana from a wyvern rider during yesterday's patrol. I have never seen him run that fast before. I'll let things handle themselves. Either of them will be bound to read this at some point, now that I've made the roster accessible to anyone...**

 **[Tactician's Taunt] Did I get you?**

What the hell?! How'd he know I'd come? And... he ran across the woods just to save me from something I could have handled myself?"

"You wouldn't have blocked that attack," Robin interrupted, hiding in a pile of books. Hana nearly shit herself again, but Robin told her to calm down.

"It's fine," Robin muttered, freeing himself from his own trap. "To be honest, I was expecting Lon'qu to check your file out first."

"How'd you even know?" Hana asked in disbelief of the tactician.

"When I cornered him about the past, he was fine with telling me the parts he was comfortable in. When Lissa was assigned to him, that's when things got weird. He opened up more, among other things. Then, I find him being cornered by Camilla, and he opens up even more, even telling his story to Lissa, who by extension, would tell half the camp."

"It's not my business to inquire, but are him and Lissa... Does he-"

"He's not romantically invested to Lissa," Robin flatly replied. "A man of his emotional insecurity would have done something about it by now. I believe you have a part to play in this."

"What?"

"He was going to take things further, mind me, at least until he began to notice you."

"But why would he even care about me? I have never even seen him do anything besides fight and train until yesterday," Hana wondered, recalling the ferocity Lon'qu had beaten her with. "And today! That's the most I've heard him talk to anyone female!"

"You remind him of someone," Robin guessed. "If I knew more of his story, I'd probably know. I'm guessing you're curious?" Hana sighed, and looked outside just in case anyone was listening.

"I know his story; I happened to be eavesdropping this morning during breakfast. I think... I know who I remind him of. The way we sparred just now made me think I must have slighted him simply by existing. I don't know why else he would come at me so viciously... And why he would save me yesterday."

"Well, help him out then. Lon'qu has a dependable habit of doing things asked of him when sharp things are at his neck." Hana lit up, a plan in the works.

"That's it! I'll spar him until I beat him! Then I can prove to Lady Sakura that I am better than him! Wait, does she care? Nevertheless, I'll beat him up! And then he'll respect me! What a great plan, commander! Thank you!"

"That's not exactly what I had in mind..." Robin gulped when Hana drew both her blades and ran out of his tent. A few seconds later he heard a loud crash and the sound of Lon'qu's surprised yell.

"Are you insane, woman!?

"Fight me!"

* * *

B

* * *

"She was much like you," Lon'qu said with closed eyes, lying down. Just as he would do with Ke'ri, he was looking up to the clouds as Hana practiced next to him. "Just like you, she was a trueblade and a future retainer to the princess in our country. She... had brown hair and brown eyes, just like you; odd traits for a Chon'sin. Pink was her favorite color, and that isn't the first time I've seen a certain white headband. And... your voice... It's like I'm hearing her. That's what scares me the most."

"That's... odd," Hana replied, swinging her swords and enjoying the whistling of air as she conducted a symphony of death around her. It was a pleasant distraction from Lon'qu's softer side.

Ever since she knocked the living shit out of him, the two had alternatively come out of the blue to surprise the other and physically assault their swordsman counterpart in a deranged game of vengeance under the excuse of _vigorous sparring,_ as she put it. This game had gone on for a while until their respective charges, Sakura more insistent than the playful Lissa, ordered them to stop making punching bags of the other. Of course, the moment both of the Princesses turned their heads away, the two were back at it. On this certain instance, Lon'qu was the victor this time, and he lay peacefully resting in the field while Hana vigorously trained right in front of him, as to not draw suspicion from Sakura and Lissa.

Of course, the peace was put on a five second moment of suspense when she asked him about Ke'ri.

"Then again, you have your own unique qualities that Ke'ri never had," Lon'qu offered, closing his eyes. "Qualities that separate you from being a walking phantom of the woman I failed to protect."

"Like?"

"She was much less sloppy with her blades." Even with his eyes closed, he drew his katana with blinding speed and blocked his prone body from being skewered just in the seeming nick of time.

"Dammit!" Hana groaned, backing off from Lon'qu and going back to training. "I have to work even harder!"

"Your determination outshines hers," Lon'qu offered. "But not by much. Especially from a girl who was years younger than you. But that's saying a lot; you truly are one of the hardest workers I've seen." Hana huffed proudly, brushing her wavy hair from her face.

"I'm only eighteen! I'm not too old! Especially as a retainer for a princess a year younger than me!"

"That in itself is impressive," Lon'qu commented. "Ke'ri and I would be nineteen now, if she would have kept count."

"Can't you keep count?"

"No," Lon'qu growled, though they both knew he could.

"Your birthday is October 10th," Hana blurted again, this time revealing the secret that she had read his file. Lon'qu didn't mind. "It's coming soon."

"That was Ke'ri's birthday. I adopted it as my own, seeing as I never had parents. But you knew that, didn't you."

"Y-yes. And I bet you know my backstory too!" Lon'qu shook his head.

"No. I'm not one to intrude on other's property." Hana almost burst from embarrassment, but focused on her blades.

"Oh." Hana blushed and turned slightly to avoid Lon'qu's eventual gaze.

"..."

"..."

"The sounds of swords in the wind... it is oddly calming to hear that again," Lon'qu sighed. Hana smiled but didn't stop.

"My father used to lead me out to the fields as a girl. I would play with the flowers while he focused on his blades. After a while my focus wasn't on the flowers, but on the swords he held. That's when I started training to be a swordsman."

"Most girls would stick with the flowers."

"Well... some girls didn't have that opportunity," Hana hinted.

"Perhaps. Ke'ri was always tomboyish. You are too. I'm fine with that."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Ke'ri was forced to become a retainer," Lon'qu explained. "Her family was in poor standing in the royal court, so they had to secure their position in the most selfish way possible - they offered Ke'ri to Say'ri's service. They were just lucky Ke'ri enjoyed the work. Most girls wouldn't like training with weapons and mannerisms all day."

"Well... most girls don't get that privilege," Hana boasted, feeling pride in her station.

"I assume you take your work as a retainer very highly then," Lon'qu guessed. "Ke'ri saw it as a high honor, even when it was forced upon her."

"Maybe we are similar!" Hana chirped, pausing her drills to take a breath. "I chose to be a retainer, though. After my father died when King Sumeragi died, I vowed to uphold our family, just like Ke'ri's family did. I trained even harder to prove that I could match my father-"

"What you did, you did out of honor and loyalty to both your family and your liege," Lon'qu corrected. "Ke'ri's family imposed her to servitude. And yet... both of you handled the yoke of duty with grace and diligence. That in itself is highly respectable."

"Heh." Hana gave a brief laugh, her relatively high voice dropping for an instant.

"What?" Lon'qu asked before feeling steel at his throat, just as he reached for his blade. She was getting faster.

"You don't mince words, do you?"

 _You don't mince words._

"N-no... I don't," Lon'qu stuttered, redness filling his cheeks.

"What other ways do me and Ke'ri differ?" Hana asked with curiosity, relishing her slight victory over Lon'qu. She'd pretend she didn't notice him stumble over that phrase.

"I had the strength to save you, but not her," he finished, sheathing his blade.

"That was hardly your fault," Hana blurted, forgetting for a few seconds the despair Lon'qu had when he shared that part of his story to Vaike. She'd think that he wouldn't have reacted as harshly as he did when she mentioned it. He didn't mind though, and sighed again.

"There's a phrase... Let a man never say 'Had I only had the tools and the training...' I had neither. I acquired my skill with the sword at the age of seventeen, a year too late. Ke'ri was already long gone."

"I'm sorry."

"No. I am, I still am. Nothing could have saved her but me, and I failed that duty."

"Is that why you are Lady Lissa's retainer?" Lon'qu frowned for an instant, but he nodded.

"That would be Chrom's fault. But I have learned as time had progressed that she is a woman of her own right. I have learned many things by her side."

"So why not accept her?" Lon'qu smiled this time, waving it off.

"There are men better and more dependable than I."

"Perhaps," Hana jabbed. "But none more loyal." Lon'qu wasn't one to accept flattery, and scowled.

"That is because I know the price of failure," Lon'qu warned. "Trust me, should you fail Lady Sakura even once, you'll feel as if your whole life has lost its purpose. All your sacrifices, all your dreams, shattered in an instant, just from a split-second of incompetency. All that... and the eternity of nightmares and burning regret following."

"I see," Hana whispered, swinging her blades to the tune of the wind. She'd never forgive herself if Sakura were to come to harm under her watch. Plus she had to pick up after that slacker Subaki's weight. "I'll try not to let that happen to Lady Sakura, then."

"Come to think of it... I almost felt that sensation again when that wyvern rider near took off your head."

* * *

A

* * *

"Is a retainer's duty to die for his liege?" Lissa asked Lon'qu one day, but the swordsman merely grunted the question off.

"No."

"What is it, then?" Lon'qu thought for a split second, already knowing the answer but not how to phrase it.

"It's a retainers duty to die _before_ his liege."

"That's very noble of you."

"Anything to rid myself of your incessant ramblings," he complained.

"Our son shares the same habit, y'know!" Lon'qu froze, closing his eyes as he was reminded of Owain.

"He shares your mannerisms. None of mine. Perhaps I was his father in the future. Perhaps, where everything was different." Lissa took this hard, and she struggled to mumble before she recomposed herself.

"What's not to say you can't be in this world?!" She panicked, her fears taking control of her emotions. Lon'qu looked her straight in the eyes and bowed to her level.

"It is not my place to be a burden at your side forever," he apologized.

"You were never a burden!"

"Now you're lying."

"B-but... Owain! What would he think?"

"He'd understand that things change," Lon'qu sighed. "After all, that's why he's here, right?"

"Yes... but... Lon'qu, I love you!" The Feroxi grimaced at the inevitable words but he did not return them.

"I would die for you Lissa. Willingly. I would lose my life, my honor, and my memories to see you unharmed. But I am not suited to be your husband. Not in this life." Lissa looked at him stunned.

"But... all this time... we had together. D-did that not..."

"Lissa, my... dear. You opened up my heart to things I would have never experienced again. You taught me how to smile, laugh, and you have grown as both a woman in your own right and in your sister's memory. I would never regret the time I have spent by your side, but it is not mine to have."

"B-but..."

"Lissa. Trust me. There is a man better than I for you. There is a father better than I for Owain."

"How do I even know I'll have a child anymore! This alone changes everything!"

"For the first time since they met, Lon'qu embraced Lissa and she sobbed into his chest.

"Things don't only change, Lissa. They'll improve. It will get better with time, and with patience. Trust me. In another world, I have loved you. But not this one, because everything is going to be better for you." He let go of her hand, and he realized just how cold they were.

With that, Lissa fell onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow, and Lon'qu took a breath and left the room.

Walking over to his favorite spot by the training pits, he drew a practice sword and on reflex, deflected a blow coming at his head from behind.

"Lady Sakura says you're working even harder for her," he began. "I'd say so too."

"I have you to thank for that," Hana said with a smile. "I've improved so much, and even you have to admit that you have as well! Soon, we'll be the best retainers in the army! Me slightly better than you, of course." Lon'qu couldn't help but smile at Ke'r- Hana's jab, but frowned when he remembered the state he left Lissa in.

"Something the matter?"

"I broke Lissa's heart five minutes ago. Owain may not like the news either. I never was good at dealing soft news." Hana nodded slowly, knowing what he had said just by his composure.

"Hey, you're not one to mince words, right?"

"R-right," Lon'qu muttered, frowning at Ke'ri's description of him. "Let's spar... I need to distract myself."

"Yeah, 'cuz you won't need all of your effort to LOSE!"

Obviously, Lon'qu was distracted by far more than his own actions when Hana beat him on her first strike. She noticed this and lowered her blades when they charged again.

"What are you doing, woman?" Lon'qu asked, annoyed at the younger swordsman.

"Can you not call me that anymore? Besides, a 'girl' just kicked your butt! You're not even focusing!" Lon'qu looked at his own quivering arms, and the reflection of his worried face on the sword's flat. Things were definitely not in focus.

"W-what if... this is the wrong thing, I'm doing? What if by my actions, Owain loses faith and becomes a liability? What if Lissa does likewise? Should I have accepted?"

"Since when are you so unsure of yourself? You stab bandits, not wallow in emotion! And what you did was the right thing! You'll always be the Lon'qu that protects Lissa, no matter what! So stop feeling sorry and stab me!"

"It hasn't always been so simple," Lon'qu sighed. "Ke'ri- Hana... Gods... See?"

"Do I really remind you of her that much?" Hana asked, almost impressed in herself.

"Yes. I have no idea what I'm feeling... this confusion, this hope... And not just because you've reminded me of Ke'ri. Your own uniqueness... it is... difficult to process."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I mean no ill towards you, Hana," Lon'qu said. "I just find it strange... these emotions I feel when you-"

"W-what?" Hana interrupted, flustered beyond belief. "You are getting too nervous. Calm down!"

"R-right," Lon'qu sighed, raising his blade and charging again once Hana raised hers. This time, he lasted a little longer, but was bested nonetheless.

"That's twice now! C'mon, Lon'qu. Put up a fight, at least."

"I can't find it within me to focus. I know it isn't like me, but can we talk?"

"No! We fight, it's our nature! It's our destiny as swordsmen and retainers to fight each other!" Hana scoffed with mock arrogance, trying to snap Lon'qu out of his misery. "Besides, I can't really control my emotions around you either-" She cursed at her lack of verbal control once more.

"Wait."

"W-what?" Hana asked innocently

"Did you just... admit... I-"

"Since when are you one to shy from flattery?" Lon'qu only frowned and sheathed his blade.

"Never, in my life. That was something more profound than flattery." Hana stuttered on her feet and ran off, blabbering all the while.

"R-right! I'll... I have to see Sakura! Go away!"

* * *

A+

* * *

"He's been ignoring me, avoiding me, as of recently," Hana complained. Sakura trailed behind her, listening to her friends rants. It was going to be a long march today, and conversation always spiced things up. As the tall trees passed by them, the abundance of humidity and the lack of direct sunlight made both of them rather nervous.

"D-does he know... y-you like him?" She nervously piped, and Hana groaned again.

"I am rather horrible with secrets. We were just supposed to be sparring partners! I'll never be as good a swordsman as he... And now I'll never get that chance to fight him again without being so... awkward!"

"I'm sure you'll beat him one day! B-but... Does he like you?"

"Earlier, he kept comparing me to his... Ke'ri. She died, in his childhood, and he's traumatized by that. That fact that I apparently resemble and remind him of her doesn't help the fact that he wants to kill me every time he sees me. But recently, he's been taking note of my uniqueness and less of my similarities to Ke'ri. It's strange."

"I've n-noticed... you two don't fight each other anymore."

"That's because he's getting... emotional? Have I really changed him, that much?"

"Yes. You have," Lissa interrupted, her expressions still sad and depressed. "But why?! What does he see in you that he doesn't see in me?!"

"Princess Lissa, I was unaware that..." Lissa sighed again and looked behind her, where Lon'qu was talking to Robin while keeping the Princess in his peripherals.

"It's fine. It's not your fault. It's mine, for falling for that big... dummy! Ugh!"

"You mean a lot to him, Princess Lissa," Hana offered.

"But not as much as the ghost of his dead..." Lissa sighed at her own jealousy. "What will Owain say?"

"I'm sure things will turn out fine, milady," Hana offered, still feeling incredibly awkward at who she was talking to.

"I hope so," Lissa sighed.

A muffled scream was heard in the rear, and all three girls turned their heads to the noise. They met Lon'qu's gaze as he stood atop the corpse of a dead cavalier, cleaning blood off his freshly stained katana.

"Enemies, here?!" Sakura stuttered, drawing her bow and scanning the skies. Hana drew her katana and stayed by her liege, while Lissa crouch-ran towards Lon'qu and safety.

"W-what's happening?!"

"Valmese. Stand behind me, Lissa." Stuttering on her own name being mentioned for once, she hid behind Lon'qu as another cavalier charged in, this time being intercepted by Sakura's shining bow.

"Focus on the skies, Princess!" Lon'qu ordered, and Sakura nodded as she scanned above the many tree branches for the silhouettes of airborne troops.

"There! Lady Sakura, wyverns!" At the sound of the familiar beast, Lon'qu tensed up.

"She'll be fine," Lissa hissed, not intending to sound jealous.

"That's her own concern, not yours," Lon'qu retorted. "You're my responsibility."

"And Owain," Lissa huffed. Lon'qu pushed her out of the way of an arrow just as it whizzed by her head, a scowl casting a shadow over his face.

"Seriously woman? Now is not the time- Agh!" Another arrow found its mark, and Lon'qu growled as he pulled out the protrusian from his lower chest. Lissa gasped and healed him immediately, apologizing all the while. Her staff was running on its last few uses, and she cursed for not resupplying with Robin earlier.

"Sorry! My Mend is on its last charge!"

"Of all the times..." A shadow flew over Lon'qu's head and he couldn't help but hide his fear as Hana was right in the wyvern's crosshairs.

"Ke'- Hana!" Hana turned just to see an ax fly towards her, but she nimbly leaped onto it and forced it to embed into the dirt, while at the same time catching airtime and stabbing her katana onto the wyvern's belly, forcing it to spiral into the ground as both beast and rider died on impact. She rolled off just in time and ran back to Sakura, who gazed in astonishment.

"D-did... whoa!"

Smiling at her own accomplishment, Hana flashed a thumbs-up to Lon'qu who nodded in return. Another shadow flew over but Sakura shot it down after a few tries.

Lon'qu focused back at his own liege and found her gazing in sadness at the swordsman that rivaled her.

"Focus, Princess."

"R-right..."

Deflecting another arrow from striking Lissa, Lon'qu groaned as he pulled one from his chest before Lissa could see. Hiding his gasps of pain, he stumbled before catching a blade of another myrmidon with his. Staring into his eyes, Lon'qu growled in anger as he shoved the enemy away. The facial structure, his stance... it gave away his heritage.

"Chon'sin. You disgust me by fighting with the Valmese."

"You look familiar, Ylissean. Have I stabbed you before?"

 _Those eyes..._

"You murdered Ke'ri!" Lon'qu screamed in recognition, slicing so furiously that the man disappeared in piles of flesh and blood before he could mutter a word. Stealing the final traces of life from the corpse, he reveled in his accomplishment immediately before looking over at Hana, who was surrounded by the same group of myrmidons from his childhood nightmares.

"N-no.."

"Didn't we kill you before?" The group laughed, and Hana stood in front of her liege with both swords drawn. "I thought we killed Ke'ri years ago! At least you're not a retainer for Say'ri, because she's not even a Princess anymore! Hah!"

"If you're referring to _me_ , then... I'm afraid I'm not Ke'ri. But that doesn't really matter. You've caused my friend so much heartbreak and anger... I will slay you all!"

"W-what? Who are you? You look exactly like Ke'ri!"

"Oh yeah? Well you look like you're going to get slashed up!" Hana responded weakly, fully aware of her odds now.

"You'll die just like her," the assassin grinned. "It feels good doing this a second time."

Lon'qu wanted to rush over to defend Hana so badly... She was going to die alone... With him, maybe they could win.

He couldn't let history repeat itself... Lissa looked at him and nodded. The area was clear, as far as she could see. This party was small, too small to be an attacking force.

"Help them."

"B-but..." Lon'qu stuttered.

"It's okay!" Lissa replied softly. "You can do it."

"T-thank you, Lissa." Lon'qu moved to help Hana, but she seemed to be completely overwhelmed now. He ran even faster...

But the archer aiming between his Princess' eyes needed another target. Lon'qu spun quickly, leaving Hana at his back.

"A retainer... dies before his liege," he whispered to himself before tackling Lissa out of the way.

The arrow struck him through the neck, and Lon'qu couldn't help but gasp gurgled blood as he rolled in the dirt and blood of his downfall. Lissa screamed too as she saw her guardian go down, and she covered his body with hers.

"Lon'qu! Oh gods, how did I not see that?! You'll be okay!" She pulled out the arrow with a spray of blood, using the last of the of her Mend to seal the wound as best as she could.

"S..." Lon'qu wheezed, blood pooling around his neck as the Mend wasn't near enough to heal him. He glanced at Hana, where she and Sakura stood triumphant over the piles of dead Chon'sin traitors. Seeing Lon'qu's dying form, they ran over, but not even Sakura's festal was enough to stop the bleeding.

"S-sorry... I couldn't... help... you," Lon'qu struggled, keeping his eyes open as long as he could as he held Ke'ri's hands... no... Hana's hands in his own.

"I l-love you... Not as... K-ke'ri... But as... H-hana. S-sor..."

"You'll be fine, Lon'qu! Ke'ri has been avenged!"

"No... You have... done... more than that." Lon'qu whispered as he finally let death take him.

"Lon'qu..." Lissa breathed in disbelief, before beating the ground next to him to a pulp. "N-no!"

Hana stood over him, gazing at Lon'qu's corpse in fear and finally pain.

"Please... no... This isn't the retainer's duty... You need to live for them too! Live for me..."

"..." Lon'qu didn't move. What was left of his life was pooling at Lissa's knees and Hana's feet.

* * *

Grima heard the screams of pain from far away, and he made his best to run up to what appeared to be a Shepherd conflict. An archer took note of him and he groaned in bewilderment when an arrow pinged off his body.

"Ow." Impressed for an instant before realizing he was mortal, Grima obliterated the archer into nothingness and kept running, trying to stay low this time.

"Lon'qu... died?"

"Wow, he actually did! That's..." Grima pondered in thoughts, trying to recall the last time the Chon'sin myrmidon had met his match on the battlefield.

"That hasn't happened in a while. But... with the evil me still up there trying to kill off Naga... Robin's gonna need all the help he can get. Sorry Lon'qu, but you're not getting away from this so easily. At least... It's gonna take a lot more than that to be rid of mortality."

* * *

S

* * *

Lon'qu suddenly burst upwards, knocking into Hana's kneeling body as he gasped his first breaths since dying.

"H-how..." both he and the samurai whispered.

"Y-you're alive?!" Lissa screamed, but Lon'qu paid her no heed.

"You're alive..." Lon'qu felt Hana's hands around his, and he immediately hugged her amidst the noises of battle. Hana shook her head and buried her head in his tunic, tears mixing with the blood.

"What the hell were you thinking, Lon'qu! I had that under control! And then I see you dying..."

"I was diving at Lissa. Not you," Lon'qu stuttered. "She is my liege, and my priority-" Hana shut him up with a simple kiss, one that seemed to block out all the noise around them.

The blonde princess couldn't help but smile in sadness, but the redheaded one was absolutely ecstatic at the scene.

 _Whoa, that's new,_ Grima whispered to himself.

"I failed Ke'ri... I almost failed you and Lissa. I promise, upon my blade, and upon my honor-" Hana silenced the swordsman with another kiss, and Lon'qu couldn't help but relish the gentle touch of her lips on his.

"Not another word. From now on, both _you_ and Lady Sakura are my priority now!"


	51. Kana and Lucina - Dragon and Butterfly

Kana and Lucina - The Dragon and the Butterfly

 _Ten hours after the commander's kidnapping_

"I know I shouldn't be asking this... b-but... do you hate me as well?"

"..."

"Is that why you didn't want to go on this mission with me?" Kana asked, tying the bandana usually around his neck into a hood to conceal his white hair. Lucina didn't answer.

Both of them were on horseback, albeit the same horse's back, and quite literally back to back, as Kana didn't like the awkwardness of being... so close... to Lucina, as shy as he was. So as he faced opposite the princess and leaned against the stoic and cold body that couldn't have belonged to such a young woman, he had the urge to break the ice between them.

"..."

"...Sorry. You just act cold around me all the time. Not just me, I mean. I know you have some reason for being mad at Sister, but you don't like my Mama very much, nor any of my friends."

"Your _friends_ were about to get themselves killed, diving into Valmese territory without a plan. As for your sister... I have my reasons. Though... your mother is someone I am fine with, despite her daughter's accusations." Kana bent his head a little and nodded.

"H-how about me?" Kana felt Lucina tense up behind him as she tightened the reigns on their horse.

"I don't know you. I didn't know you. I didn't want to know you." The prince stiffened at the coldness and nodded, trying to remain determined to his crush.

"T-that's fine," Kana stuttered, trying to smile it off.. "Y-you don't need to." Lucina sighed and turned her head briefly, causing Kana to look away in a panic.

"I'm sorry, Kana. Don't take my harshness personally. I have no reason to be colder than usual to you. But you have to know that I didn't come here to make friends."

"You came here to save your Papa," Kana answered. "My Papa wrote a lot about you in his book, and I saw how you came to save Prince Chrom every time he was in trouble. You've saved him and my Papa a lot."

"R-robin wrote that?" Kana pouted internally for shifting Lucina's attention toward his father, but nodded nonetheless.

"Y-yeah."

"He's the tactician," Lucina reasoned, trying to play it off. "It's his job to keep accounts on his allies, so I suppose that makes sense."

"..."

"..." Kana felt Lucina shift behind him, but he didn't react.

"W-what will you do, after we win?" Lucina was too deep in thought to respond.

"..."

"You d-do think we'll win, right?" Lucina snapped back to her focus and nodded.

"That's for all of us to determine," the princess said in an odd display of determination.

"I have faith that Papa and Mama and everyone else will make it happen," Kana rambled. "And when we win... Maybe you would consider staying instead of leaving. I'm sure I'm not the only one that doesn't want you to go." The prince felt the princess stutter behind him and quickly shut up.

"H-how did you know that I wasn't staying?" she asked. Kana laughed nervously.

"Papa told me one day," he lied.

"But how would Robin... Never mind. This doesn't change the fact that this isn't my world to embrace." Kana sulked again and leaned forward so that he was resting on his elbows.

"I think you deserve happiness the most out of all of us here," Kana admitted.

"This isn't about my happiness, Kana. You'll understand in time. I'm just here to make sure the world doesn't-"

"I want you to be happy, Lucina," Kana said in an odd show of youthful boldness, "Because I know how it feels to be sad and alone. You try to hide it, you try to be strong... but-"

"What would you know of my pain?" Lucina seethed, the boy finally getting on her nerves. "What would a boy like you know?!" Kana didn't react for a while, and stayed silent. He wouldn't cry yet. He wouldn't let himself to be that weak.

"..."

"K-kana, I'm sorry-"

"When I went through that portal to rescue Severa and Caeldori with Morgan... Grima... he..."

In all the time that Lucina was worried about Morgan and the rest of the Cabal, she realized that everyone forgot that Kana was there too. The young boy, possibly the youngest in the entire army besides Donnel and Mozu, had been face to face with the god that ruined her world. He had lasted seemingly unscathed from the hell that Grima had created. Seemingly.

"K-kana... did Grima... hurt you?" Kana remained quiet, but when Lucina turned she could see that his face was wreathed in fear as he was caught in one of his flashbacks.

"Kana. You didn't tell anyone what happened in there?"

Immediately, the young boy burst into sobs and clutched the horse as his tears cascaded onto its coat.

"I-i was so scared... Mama and Papa were gone... I was so alone... Sister tried to kill me-"

"It's going to be okay."

Lucina didn't really know what she was doing when she turned around in her saddle and held the younger boy in her arms. His whimpering didn't stop and he seemed to be going into some sort of shock. But it felt right, comforting Kana. She... felt right.

"You don't have to remember it anymore," Lucina reassured, letting the horse rest as she and Kana dismounted, the latter hyperventilating and propping himself in a sitting position next to a nearby tree.

"I-i have to. I didn't w-want to tell... Mama or Papa... they'd be even more worried than they were... Maybe... if I could've s-shouldered this alone... like you do... they wouldn't have to worry... I'm just a kid... T-they had worse... problems I bet... Grima doesn't c-come close to Mama and Papa's struggles... I had to be strong... l-like you..."

Kana was just a child.

A boy, no more than thirteen years old, who had fearlessly been a part of this army, forgoing his own childhood in order to secure the same future Lucina was fighting for.

In that child's eyes, Lucina saw not a boy who loved his Mother and Father just as dearly as she did. She didn't see a boy who admired his sister and every other living thing in the army he was forced into.

She didn't see the fear that plagued him now that he admitted that Grima had gotten a hold of him in Old Ylisse. She couldn't bear to even think about what nightmares had harassed the boy in his sleep.

No.

In Kana, Lucina saw the young girl she was, just a few years ago.

A girl who had been robbed of her parents, her home, and her dreams.

A girl who loved practicing swordplay with her father, or dancing with her mother. A girl who loved picking flowers with her friends while they waited for their parents to come back. A girl who comforted those who found out they were now orphans due to the damn war.

A girl who found herself wearing the crown of Ylisse, the mark of being the Halidom's final ruler.

A girl who stumbled upon the corpse of her mentor, his own tears and blood a testament to his failure as a tactician, and as a father.

And here was Kana, younger than she was, yet shouldering the pain better than she could. What hell had he gone through before the Shepherds rescued him from the Deeprealms? And how could she not see that he was bearing this alone?

So, as Lucina looked at Kana, she saw only herself.

She saw a child that had lost all hope but was given a chance to change it all.

She saw a child that would give his life, as young and short and sweet as it was, for the greater good.

No...

No future was precious enough that it was worth Kana's life.

She needed to protect that child.

No.

She needed to protect that man.

He deserved a happy ending too.

"You can tell me."

Kana looked up, his eyes red. "Huh?"

"I... am here for you."

"W-what? Why now? I t-thought you didn't trust me. I thought you d-didn't like me-"

"Because I know that you are here for me. I want to trust you like you trust me."

* * *

Even with the loss of the tactician and the dragon-commander, Chrom still had access to strategically adept minds in regards to the Shepherds. Reluctantly, Prince Leo had taken charge of the defense, at Xander's insistence. With a grimace, Leo laid out the battle plans nervously while the rest of the Shepherds watched in silence.

"R-right. So, this is going to be different than the usual defensive mission. If reports _are_ true, which I'm not doubting at this point, we'll be facing Valmese cavalry along with Nohrian cavalry. While the ground cavalry will be the same, minus the fact that almost every ground soldier is mounted, the air cavalry is something entirely new."

Prince Takumi, the self-appointed second in command, took charge from this point.

"I've read in the Shepherd's war files, something Plegian that they call a 'Dark Flier' class of Pegasus Knight, that would come across once or twice over the span of the entire war."

"I can attest to that," Cordelia responded, who was a Dark Flier herself. "They utilized magic and lances in combat, along with javelins and spears. The only enemy that we've faced that fit that description was Aversa. Assuming there are more of them, they are certainly going to be tricky opponents if we go back to Plegia."

"Precisely," Leo nodded, pointing to an image in his Nohrian strategy book that he was lending Robin for the time being. "Nohr has something a bit similar, in terms of offensive capabilities and mobility; a 'Malig Knight.' Unfortunately for us, they have an entire division devoted to that specialty."

"Lady Camilla is one," Selena interrupted, and the whole army looked at the new face in awe. "W-what? I'm fighting too! I'm still a retainer, y'know. And don't even start about me being 'unfit for duty!'"

"It's good to have you back, darling," Camilla purred, holding her precious redheaded retainer tight. "But she is right. While my preference as a Malig Knight is axes over lances, we still utilize magic. That's going to be a problem, seeing as we've never faced magic from above before. They'll come fast and they'll hit hard. Just the way I like it," she added, much to Leo and Xander's chagrin.

"Which is where our healers come in," Leo continued, smiling as he grew in confidence. " _Former_ Commander Pheros of Walhart's third division has let us in on a little Valmese secret. If you may?"

"Right," Pheros said, adjusting her helmet as she addressed the large group.

"Valm enjoys fighting in mass groups, as we can utilize specialized soldiers that 'Rally' or otherwise bolster our capabilities. Whether by magic or staff, a strategically placed unit in the midst of a group of his allies can affect the whole sector of troop potential. In this certain instance, I, along with other clerics such as Princess Lissa, Princess Sakura, Princess Elise, Lady Maribelle, along with Azama, Felicia, Flora, and Jakob, will be spaced out throughout the camp interior, focusing on bolstering the magical resistance of our entire group."

"We've attempted to utilize Rally units before, Lady Pheros," Chrom asked skeptically. "How effective of a deterrence will this strategy be with a group our size?" Pheros smiled and gestured towards the group.

"One of you aforementioned clerics, care to demonstrate?" After a brief delay, Elise concentrated and surrounded Pheros, along with everyone in her immediate vicinity, in a purple aura. Almost immediately after, Pheros turned her hand towards herself and blasted her own face point-blank with an arcfire, which set her and the surrounding grass ablaze in a blinding light and a cacophonous roar.

"W-what did you just-" Chrom was interrupted as Pheros walked out of the flames, unscathed. Shivering for emphasis, she smiled at both Chrom and Elise before resting her case.

"And I'm one of the strongest mages in the Valmese army. Trust Lord Leo. This plan will work."

* * *

"Can I start from the beginning?" Kana asked, just as they mounted the horse. Lucina noticed that this time, Kana was facing her back instead of leaning against it. She also noticed that he was clutching her cape like a blanket, which she found oddly adorable. Of course, the alternative would be to stabilize his hands on her hips, which was definitely too awkward for the younger boy.

"Of course," Lucina replied, the faint smile on her face natural and caring.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"If you're recalling that mission where your sister opened up a portal to a Deeprealm using her dragonstone, the very same where you almost ended up killing your father, then yes."

"Oh," Kana realized, remembering what he had done to Robin on that day. He shook it off though, knowing that it wasn't his fault. "Me and you met right before I did... that _certain_ thing."

"I'll admit, your dragon form was very frightening to me to see when the only one I knew of was Corrin," Lucina said with a slight laugh, recalling how close she was to being skewered if it wasn't for Frederick.

"You stabbed me through the ribs with Falchion," Kana complained, lifting up his tunic and showing Lucina a pale white scar that ran clean between his intercostals. Lucina paled, not remembering when that happened.

"I d-did?"

"Frederick told me when I was helping him out with chores one day. You impaled a Risen against the wall, and I was on the other end of it. I mean, I had already shifted into a dragon at that point, but still. Mama and Morgan tell me that Falchion was made to kill dragons like me."

"It was made to kill a very specific dragon," Lucina corrected, placing a hand on Kana's arm. "And I don't intend on letting him mess with any of us again."

"You're really kind, when you're not grumpy," Kana stated rather straightforwardly. Lucina scoffed and turned back around, hiding the blush on her face. Kana looked on in curiosity but said nothing.

Of course, he was just a kid. Was he supposed to feel embarrassed at something so... honest?

"Kana, may I ask you something?"

"S-sure!" Kana chirped, ever in a brighter mood ever since Lucina had warmed up to him.

"How old _are_ you?"

"Uhh..." Kana shrugged.

"Never mind, then."

"I dunno. My first memories are those that I spent with you guys! But..." he darkened considerably, "in the portal, Grima showed me my... childhood, or at least what he wants me to believe was my childhood. I don't think I should believe it though, since it seemed so... fake."

"Fake?"

"In the world Grima showed me, Mama was in a war between Hoshido and Nohr. I don't remember seeing anyone from Ylisse, and then again, I didn't see Papa or Morgan either. It wasn't a bad childhood, actually. I was lonely, yeah, but Mama did it to keep me safe. But then one day, she came back, and she... told me to run. And that's when I woke up and saw Morgan pointing her sword at me."

"Oh..." Lucina never knew what had happened to Morgan in there either, but from past experiences, she judged that Grima wasn't very happy to see her. Again.

"Would you have fought back?" Lucina was shaken from her thoughts when Kana asked the question.

"What?"

"If... ah, what's his name... Laslow, your brother. If he attacked you because Grima showed him nightmares... would you fight back?"

 _That was just part of his hell in there, wasn't it?_

" _You_ didn't, did you?" Lucina guessed. Kana shook his head.

"I could never hurt Morgan. Even if Grima was in her head and she felt no remorse... She did feel remorse though. I still didn't attack her back. I only parried as best I could until Papa came. Some soldier I am, huh?"

"You're just a boy, Kana." Kana groaned, leaning his head against Lucina's back in frustration. She made a mental note not to bring up his young age.

"I knowww. I'm a pretty bad soldier too, if I can't fight against the enemy when he pulls a stunt like that..."

"People were never meant to be in your shoes, Kana," Lucina said reassuringly, leaning back against Kana's head which caused him to laugh. "And that doesn't make you a bad soldier for not wanting to harm your own sister. That act of pacifism in itself was fighting against Grima too."

"You would've probably found a way to subdue her or snap her out of it... Like Papa or Mama would," Kana complained, too frustrated to be upset.

"Maybe," Lucina supposed. "But that does not downplay your noble acts in the slightest. What you did was right." Kana brightened up, his smile very apparent and almost contagious to anyone softer than Lucina.

"R-really?"

"I am not saying that none of you got hurt, but you were all fine in the end, right?"

"Kinda... The nightmares were bad for a while. They still are, sometimes. But they've been getting less and less."

"Does... Morgan... does she get nightmares?"

"Every night," Kana said slowly, keeping his eyes low. "She doesn't tell anyone though. But I feel them, when she breathes nervously and wakes up in the middle of the night with cold sweat... It's scary."

"What did _she_ see..." Lucina wondered.

"I know a few things she saw," Kana admitted.

"Like what? If I may ask. Maybe I can help. I knew her well when we were kids, after all." Kana took a breath and leaned back, just in case Lucina were to jolt from the incoming news.

"She saw you.

Killing our Papa.

Over and over again.

That's why she calls you a traitor.

But I don't believe Grima! You saved Papa time and time again! You'd never do that!"

* * *

"Enemy flyers incoming!" Cordelia and Subaki called below, circling around before diving into the treeline to avoid archers.

"Airborne archers, volley now!" Takumi yelled from above, riding with Sumia on her Pegasus. Standing precariously while Sumia's off-hand secured his legs, Fujin Yumi let loose a barrage of teal bolts into numerous targets before its owner dropped back to a sitting position, breathing in relief.

"Whoa, that was risky. Thanks for the help though," Takumi offered, smiling at his pilot. Sumia nodded and continued flying.

"You're the one shooting! Keep it up! This was a great plan! You should really consider helping Robin out with the tactics once we get him back!"

"R-right..." Takumi mumbled, flustered at the sudden compliments.

"Oh, and your sister. She's quite important too," Sumia added.

"Yes, she is," Takumi smiled, drawing his bow again and rising to his feet. On instinct, Sumia hooked her left arm onto his legs again as he fired, clutching onto his ankles even tighter when she banked away from incoming flak.

"Hold on tight, Prince. Could get a little bumpy."

* * *

Subaki drew his bow smoothly, taking aim at an incoming wyvern before letting fly his arrows from atop his Tenma. Smiling at the result, he drew more arrows to repeat the effect.

"Firing solution acquired on the first shot. Naturally!" The falling riders punctuated his boasts as Subaki grinned to his wingman behind him.

"As expected, _tryhard,_ " Cordelia scoffed, shooting out fire spells in attempts to scatter the enemies below. "Do _try_ to keep up."

"How's this, Mother, Father?" a blur called out from underneath them, arcing gracefully through the skies at nearly double their speed. Javelins sprayed down from the rapidly flying knight at an impossible rate of fire, each one hitting a cavalier directly through the chest.

"Was that alright?" Caeldori inquired, smiling for approval.

"That was... amazing," Cordelia gulped, Subaki only nodding in silence. Cordelia glared at him to say something, though he only stuttered in pathetic inadequacy.

"Only natural... considering... your... lineage," he struggled after a brief pause.

"Well, I have much to improve on! I'll keep up to you as best I can, Mother, Father!" With that, Caeldori peeled off, trailing behind Cordelia and Subaki as they stared at each other even amidst the battle.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us," Subaki sighed, spinning off and drawing his bow again.

"I don't recall being _that_ good..." Cordelia echoed, trying to catch up to her prodigy daughter's body count.

* * *

"Well look at them go," Hana scoffed, hiding behind a tree with Lon'qu a few trees away. "Is it gonna be this boring with them taking all the glory?"

"Hush woman- Hana, you'll reveal us." The brunette giggled at the stern man, but nodded in agreement.

"Not that they'll hear us whispering when they're on their _horses_."

" _Hana_..."

"R-right! Sorry."

"Here they come," Lon'qu whispered, drawing his katana slowly as his rival did the same with hers. "Remember the plan."

"Let them pass until count five. Yeah, I know," Hana grumbled, feeling the vibrations as the horsemen grew closer.

"Wait for it..."

"Lon'qu, for the record, as charming as you are, you're incredibly annoying when you're like this." Just as she said that, a Nohrian cavalier flew by her face, not noticing the two samurai hiding behind the trees.

"One," Lon'qu breathed, closing his eyes as he focused on the fight at hand.

"Two," Hana echoed, heart racing from anticipation.

"Three."

"Four..."

"Five!" They both yelled, jumping from behind the trees onto the oncoming path of two unlucky knights, who were promptly unhorsed and dispatched. With the chaos that erupted from having their lines broken, the Valmese and Nohrian cavaliers stuttered in their approach, only for the stragglers to be struck by lightning bolts from Raijintou.

* * *

"An excellent plan at work, Prince Leo," Ryoma laughed, watching as the helpless Nohrian and Valmese horsemen fell victim to Raijin's fury.

"Those are _my_ countrymen you're having fun with. Do be considerate," Leo complained, not entirely thrilled at staring down Nohr's finest.

"You said so yourself - any Nohrian that stands with Iago is a coward."

"I _did_ say that, didn't I," Leo realized, before sighing and creating another barricade with Brynhildr before it was smashed by a fireball. "Well, I suppose I'll still stand with that notion."

"Have no qualms about it," Ryoma assured. "I would have done the same against Hoshidans that stood against us." Leo laughed in apathy, shaking his head.

"Hoshidans aren't brave enough to go against us."

"T-that changes nothing," Ryoma stuttered.

* * *

"And one time, the Crimson Blade weathered a whole battalion of Valmese Generals! With just a sword!" Owain announced with grandiose flair, all the while fighting off wyverns from the sky with his spells.

"Uh-huh," Selena agreed absently, locked in combat with her very own knight. "Go on."

"R-right! And another time, she climbed up the Infinite Chasm-"

"This guy just doesn't stop, does he?" Selena groaned, stabbing her opponent multiple times before turning to her other companion.

"Dad's always been like that! But that's what makes him so legendary! His stories are of great renown, as you can tell!" Ophelia was lost in her father's magnificent glory and Selena couldn't help but wince at the cringeworthy sight.

"I am _certainly_ on the edge of my metaphorical seat," the mercenary replied sarcastically, watching a fireball from the east side of the camp take down a wyvern and its rider. "Damn, nice shot."

* * *

"W-wow, you got him!" Sakura laughed, looking at Ricken who blushed in acknowledgment.

"O-of course I would!" He laughed, feigning confidence. "Focus on the rallying and I'll focus on keeping you unharmed!"

"R-right! Sorry!" Ricken saw the purple aura emanate from Sakura's staff, and he was very tempted to shoot himself with a fire spell just to see what it was like-

That was, until an enemy Elwind near took off his head.

His hat was in shreds, but that was besides the point.

"Eeek! A-are you okay?" Sakura's aura faltered for a second only to come back again when she recomposed herself.

"Y-yeah," Ricken stammered, patting his hair and trying to see if his head was at least in one piece. "That actually didn't hurt at all. But now my hair is all messy without my hat..."

"H-hey, we... h-have the same hair color!" Sakura noticed, before being tackled out of the path of an ax by her hatless companion.

"Well we were about to share your bloodstains too," Ricken muttered. Staring into her eyes, he couldn't help but smile at the cute girl that could have been around his age. She was right...

...On top of his crotch.

Now her face was as red as her sister's hair.

"I-ugh...aaaahaahahah!" Squealing, Sakura kicked Ricken away with enough force to send him flying a few feet back. If she wasn't so traumatized at the sudden thrust into the male creature's precious zone, she would have marveled at the superior strength growth her legs had just shown.

"N-now I'm definitely not okay," he groaned, shooting down the faulting wyvern before rolling over and clutching the spot she had kicked so barbarically.

* * *

"Do you think the camp is doing fine?" Kana wondered, having calmed down to the point of simple idle conversation with Lucina as they ventured deeper into the Valmese interior.

"Even with your Mother and Father gone, we still have a bunch of smart and clever minds to put to use. Perhaps this may be their time to reveal their cunning ways without Robin's stratagems blocking their chance at debut?"

"Uncle Leo and Uncle Takumi always wanted to show off their strategic gems!" Kana piped, and Lucina felt content at the boy's enthusiasm.

"That's not quite what I meant when I said 'Stratagems,' but with them at the helm, I am sure the Shepherds will seize the day without a problem."

"We'd best hurry and do our job then," Kana noted. "The sun's coming down soon and we're close." Lucina pulled out their map and nodded, sizing maybe ten or fifteen more miles before they were at the Valmese fortress where one of Kana's parents were 'possibly' being held. Judging by the sun, they had about an hour, maybe two, before nightfall came and they could sneak in.

"I assume once we are there, you would know when to quiet down, right?" Kana looked at the princess as if she was stupid, but nodded nonetheless.

"Of course. This isn't my first time sneaking into a dangerous place. Besides, you have my back and I have yours! We can just run in there and take everyone out if we wanted to!" Lucina grimaced at realizing how desensitized (or naive) Kana was to the potential loss of life he was willing to inflict. Judging by the boy's recent conversations, she decided that it was naivety.

 _This could backfire if I step on a nerve._

"Kana, you do realize that those are living men and women that we fight, right?"

"Yeah, but Mama and Papa said that the Risen and Spectres are just corpses controlled by Grima! Us putting them down is a mercy!"

 _Putting them down..._

"Kana, we both know that I'm referring to the Valmese... And Nohrians too, now." Kana darkened and he nodded without his usual smile.

"That's why I hate this war. But Papa tells me it's wishful thinking for everyone to be friends. Mama wants peace too, more than anything. But there's bad people out there, they told me. People that Grima controls. And until Grima is taken care of, humans will always stand in our way. That's why... I don't want to fight."

"You don't have to."

"I know." Kana's usually cracking voice was at an oddly mature and low tone now, something she had never heard before until now. Then again, it was usually crackling with either excitement or fear, and more often than not the jittery combination of both. But this?

He was dead serious.

"I can sneak into the fort, and you-"

"Will be by your side at every step. I know it goes against what I want... but if I learned anything from this world, it's that people weren't meant to do things alone. Even if fighting is against my nature... I have to do my best to protect you from people that could harm you."

 _Kids aren't supposed to choose that action. Damn this world for forcing its evil upon you, sweet Kana._

"I can handle myself," Lucina muttered, but smiling as she felt the child press against her back.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Kana admitted. "Maybe this isn't the right spot to say it, but... I c-care about you just as much as my own family."

 _So, Cynthia was right. This is what a childish crush feels like. But yet... I'm older than him by how much? What does he look up to me as? What am I to him?_

Lucina stopped the horse, sighing deeply. Just coming up, past the sunset, was the Valmese fortress.

"K-kana?"

"Yeah?"

"Where will you go, after we win?"

"..."

"You figured out my plans already. It is only fair that I ask the same of you, if our conversations have opened me up enough for your preference."

"Y-yeah, I guess."

"So? Forgive my pestering, but-"

"...It's embarrassing."

 _Is this what being a child would have felt like in a kinder world? Would I have done stupid... no... bold things for my friends without a second thought? Would I have been caught on my own tongue? Is Kana feeling how I felt towards Robin? If so... Oh... I don't have the courage to let him down. But... He's just a child!_

 _But then again..._

 _So was I._

"Well, you are most welcome to stay with me until you figure things out."

* * *

AN: I have no idea who to pair Azura with, whether it is Ylissean or from her own world.

I also added a buttload to the Hana and Lon'qu chapter. It is at a whopping 9k wordcount, nearly double my usual quota. Initially, I felt like it was one-sided and wanted to see things from Hana's side as well instead of making her an unwitting clone of Say'ri. Do give it a whirl, and tell me how I can improve it further. I feel like those specific kinds of narratives are my niche of writing, if I can even consider myself having one.

I also have a feeling Lucina is incredibly OOC.

And the feedback, ah yes it arouses me so. Here's a list of the current pairings based on popular response thus far.

Takumi and Sumia

Lissa and Leo? Could change.

Hana and Lon'qu

Lucina and Kana (Platonic or Romantic depending on how much of a cradle snatcher Lucina wants to be. Or just toss Kana in the deeprealms and cook until 18.)

Morgan and Shigure? That could work, if I can find an Azura husband.

Xander and Emmeryn? That also might work, considering the fact that the younger siblings are slated to be hitched.

Ryoma and Say'ri

Inigo and Felicia

Sakura and Ricken (I shipped this the moment I started writing it.)

Selena and Owain

SPAM ME WITH PMS AND REVIEWS I FEAST UPON THEM AND THEY GRANT ME POWERS YESSS


	52. Saizo and Someone Else - Outmatched

Saizo and... Someone else I can't recall - Outmatched

According to natural instinct and their doctrine, a ninja had two options regarding a battle in full swing:

1\. Assassinate key targets and risk getting revealed to a multitude of enemies in the open,

\- or -

2\. Risk getting revealed to a multitude of enemies in the open.

Were he any unrefined assassin, like that Ylissean Gaius, who despite his talents as a thief had no real affinity to the battlefield and the finer aspects to the shinobi ways, Saizo would have waited for the battle to reach his position.

The enemy was not so fortunate as to receive that mercy.

Carefully analyzing the area since the moment they arrived had yielded Saizo the knowledge of key terrain features, choke points, and natural routes the average soldier, mounted or otherwise, would traverse to reach their ideal destination. This information could also be utilized on the inverse, as these would be key areas for enemy fliers to swarm past to cover their ground forces.

As such, on hearing that the enemy would be mounted cavalry and wyverns, he outfitted his equipment to deal with such. Caltrops, claymores, improvised explosives, incendiary shurikens, and smoke bombs would be utilized for Saizo's impending performance on this day. He wouldn't need his father's katana. Not today.

Today, no one would see the Saizo, only a Saizo's work.

Naturally, a ninja had to be a tactician. Analysis, strategy, instinct, and a general understanding of the flow of battle was essential for any who donned the robe and mask that he had earned many years ago.

The Saizo clan prided themselves in being the finest artists of this fine art.

A few weeks back, Robin had taken him aside and compared insight with the shinobi, and both had learned from the other a many great things; Robin had little experience dealing with the idea of a single unit in the middle of a battle, due to his preference of larger, more visible squads. Likewise, Saizo had utilized Robin's clever insights to better utilize his work in tandem with the efforts of an army.

Ninja working alone is a myth he had discarded that day. Now? Saizo was the sharp kunai that struck when the broadsword couldn't. He was a specialized weapon in the vast arsenal of Shepherds. It was much more efficient that way.

The battle was already over the moment he had finished preparing.

Standing a few hundred feet in front of his own traps, Saizo waited patiently in the treeline, staring back into his own territory instead of outward towards the enemy.

A true ninja didn't need to see his mark to erase it.

When the first cavalier raced underneath him, Saizo had already tossed his first smoke grenade below, causing a slight moment of confusion in the initial line of horsemen, which in turn made them stand still for a fleeting moment.

Enough time for any competent ninja to let loose with his shuriken.

"For Emperor Ryoma," he whispered as his rallying cry, leaping off the tree into the smoke he created, two of the Valmese in front of him slumping over with shuriken running up their spine and neck.

"What the hell?"

Another smoke bomb detonated in front of the Valmese line, forcing ten sets of eyes to turn towards the sound.

 _Ten it is._

"It's a ninja! I thought Chon'sin's ninja were long gone?"

"No, this is an Ylissean one! He's with the Shepherds! Form up close! He's sloppy!"

 _Sloppy? Hardly._

Another horse fell over with shuriken in its eyes, crushing his rider who was subsequently silenced with one more to the neck.

Horses were faster than ninjas. Not nearly as cunning. And most certainly not as nimble.

 _Nine._

"Where the hell is he?"

An explosion went off, taking out a rider by setting his body on fire. The screams distracted the Valmese enough for the other claymore to be detonated underneath the ninth's horse. The result was a little messy, but it would do.

Noise, visual cues. Any sensory distractions were good enough if they dislodged the enemy from the real developments happening around them. Then again, Saizo prided himself in being as far away from 'real' as possible. Fear was a weapon just as sharp and biting as any shuriken. And fear never ran out when a good ninja was at work.

 _Eight. Seven._

A smoke bomb went off maybe twenty feet away, near a narrow passway between two high rocks. Saizo and Robin both noticed this peculiar outcropping, back when the latter was still with the Shepherds.

"He's in there! After him!"

As the riders charged in, the caltrops Saizo had set caused the horses to lose their footing, their hooves bleeding from the spiked metal traps. As the first horse fell over, its rider found his head and neck crushed between the horses and those same metal spikes, blocking the pass from any additional men entering.

 _Six._

Seeing as he was still behind the cavaliers, Saizo threw a smoke bomb over the confused gaggle of enemies, while at the same time throwing another one at his feet.

Distractions and theatrics were key to any ninja's success over a group of enemies. For all they knew, it wasn't just one ninja taking them out systematically. Then again, both options were equally as terrifying: Either they were surrounded by a group of skilled ninjas, or a single one was picking them off like fruits from a tree.

"He's behind us!"

"No, he's still in the rocks! Look!"

A claymore set a few hours before went off, sending spikes flying into another two Valmese soldiers, lacerating their exposed necks and hands. It was a classic trick for a ninja: Lead the enemies to bunch up and take out their options of escape.

He lobbed a shuriken skyward, lighting it ablaze as it left his hand.

 _Five. Four._

 _Ah, I missed the head._

"Ow! Shit, he's above us-" The shuriken that he threw landed onto another rider's thigh, detonating and near eviscerating the unfortunate Valmese. But he wasn't above them, as the dead man's comrades found out soon enough.

A good ninja knew how to attack from any angle. Then again, he should've hit the head.

 _Three._

"Retreat! We need to -Hyurgh!" The cavalier choked on his own blood as Saizo leaped from the smoke onto his horse, slitting his throat and drawing the long sword off the fallen soldier's scabbard.

Then again, a ninja could reveal himself when he wanted the maximum amount of fear to manifest.

 _I guess they get to see my face today. Pity._

 _Oh, and... before I lose count,_

 _Two._

"There he is! Charge!"

The lead cavalier found his horses legs collapsing underneath itself as it ran over more caltrops, rolling onto the hard rocks below as he struggled to get out from underneath his incapacitated steed. The second horsemen leaped over and charged at Saizo but-

"Huh." The horse seemed to have hit a wall of some sorts, and the rider and ninja were equally confused as to what-

"Notice _me_!"

"What?"

 _Did I just hear someone?_

A thrusting wound appeared out of nowhere on the Valmese rider, jetting out crimson as the cavalier screamed in shock and pain.

"What."

Saizo noticed that that wound was too big to be a shuriken, so that ruled out Kaze watching his back. There was no arrow, so...

"I SAID, NOTICE ME!"

 _Again with that faint whisper... Is there another assassin here? But what manner of weapon... where is he, first of all._

"Hey! Saizo! It's me, I'm on your side!"

Saizo saw a faint glimmer, one that even a ninja of his caliber would have missed if he were not on edge. Leaping backwards and tossing a smoke bomb, he retreated towards the trees in hopes of spotting the enemy (or neutral) shinobi that had him surprised for sure. He would have been killed if the stranger was not so... deliberately intricate.

"Why are you running away! Hey, down here!"

"I swear, it sounds like- Shit." Saizo felt the branch underneath him collapse and he was too slow to leap off, causing him to fall helpless into-

"Can you stop ignoring me! You of all people should-" The ninja felt something harder than the usual dirt against his feet as he sprang nimbly away, seeing that faint disturbance of shadow and light as his assailant made himself slightly more apparent.

"Ohgods-" Saizo leaped backward, seeing that he had dodged a lucky death again.

 _Who is this... that he can just sneak right into my face and not be seen? And without smoke bombs, distractions... What am I dealing with here?_

"You're acting like you can't hear me!" the voice echoed off, causing a less-trained ear to lose the meaning of the words. Saizo barely heard it though, and he strained from his hiding spot to-

"Oh... shit," was the only response Saizo could give when he felt a rough hand tap his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw nothing, so he rapidly got up and scanned his immediate vicinity.

 _Do the Nohrians or Valmese have ninja too? And on a skillful level that is beyond even the Saizo clan?_

"Enough games!" Saizo yelled in desperation, knowing that he was outclassed. Perhaps he could outwit his opponent and spot him, or retreat- "What the hell?"

A Valmese soldier, notably one of the ones Saizo had killed earlier, was floating.

On its own.

Sideways.

"What manner of magic..."

"Can you see me now?" the voice asked, and Saizo nodded slowly, with a gulp. The Valmese soldier suddenly stopped, and in a brief glimmer of light, Saizo spotted something underneath the corpse.

"What... are you?"

"It's me, Kellam! Remember? Ylissean, y'know. Knight guy. Kinda tall, I guess."

"Kellam?"

"Ugh, and I thought I finally solved my problems. Maybe this might work," the voice faintly spoke.

Sparks suddenly arose from underneath the Valmese soldier, and Saizo had to focus all his effort into trying to identify just what he was looking at. Was he... smashing metal together?

Steel on silver, by the smell. The sound was too deep to be two shuriken clashing. What was _Kellam_ doing?

"Do you see me now?"

From what it looked like...

"Silver lance, hitting... plate armor?"

"Wow, so you _can_ see it."

"You're... you're a knight!" Saizo wondered out loud, causing the Valmese body to turn slightly before the voice started laughing.

"Well yeah! I've been fighting along side you guys since like... the beginning! I was even there when we went through the portal to ask for Hohsido's help!"

"I thought... _Kellam_ was a myth; a joke spun by Ylissean jokers. An armored knight, who could disappear at will. And... here you are. Or aren't, if we are to nitpick."

"I've been here," Kellam huffed. "I was following you and your brother, hoping that you two were sharp enough to spot me, when all my friends haven't."

"What manner of training... sorcery, or whatever the hell you've been witnessed to unwillingly disappear from sight! And in your armor, no less... Such skill, talent... you have the makings of a fine ninja. I am jealous."

"That was actually the plan," Kellam admitted. "This armor doesn't do me any good. Enemies don't exactly attack me because they can't see me. Plus, I'm too slow to run after them with all this. I was hoping you could teach me your ways." If Saizo still wasn't so spooked by the Ylissean, he would have been honored.

"Your talents truly outshine mine. But... how is it that you're accomplishing this... ghost-state?"

"My family ignored me as a child." Saizo would have gasped if not for his mask.

"Something so menial resulted in _this_?"

"Hey, my family disregarding me is certainly not _menial._ But yes. It seems the whole world doesn't notice me now, thanks to them."

"Incredible. I will teach you what I know. As a Saizo, I will expect you to be the best, even better than I."

"W-what?"

"First step... I... need to actually see you."

"That's going to be a problem."

* * *

AN: 200 damn reviews. Holy shit my readers, you have made me very proud of myself, and this community. 50 chapters into this crack project that I've turned into my dreamchild, way before we even got the NA version. And 120,000 views later (That's quite a bit, a view for every word in this damn story,) we've just crossed the halfway point.

Maybe.

So bear with me, my friends.

My beautiful world I've breathed into creation with Intelligent System's help (jk I just got lucky piling so much BS together it made it's own AU with just a few plot holes) is finally coming into place.

As always, my beloved readers, Review (The reviews are actually busted since May 12th, so screw me right,) and as long as you support me, I'll support you. And even if you don't, this shit is fun as hell. I won't be finished with this story anytime soon.

But... we really need to get back to Robin and his Hoshidan Harem. Whoops. Didn't mean to reveal that. Jk he isn't getting any. Maybe an Azura.

But for reals though, I'm debating whether to pair Azura with Kaze (Will have to change Midori's descriptions if there are any, or just leave her as a green haired drug dealer, or pair her with Gerome (Something about a sense of helplessness with Gerome and his future and Azura regarding her knowing of Anankos when everyone's off fighting Grima)


	53. Robin and Felicia - Prince of Plegia

Robin and Felicia - Prince of Plegia

Hoshido was bright.

And not with the type of brightness that illuminated his empty castle when Elise and his siblings would visit him.

Not the type of brightness that radiated from Robin's face when he finally cast his first spell.

And certainly not the type of bright that Robin would use to describe his recent ideas getting to Hoshido in the first place.

 _At a loss, dear Tactician? This light is rather overwhelming. Even-_

"Much better. _Overwhelmingly bright,_ " he whispered to himself, soft enough that even Kaze couldn't hear.

On his own insistence, Robin and Felicia were tied by their left arms to the horse that the injured Kaze and Rinkah were riding on. Not that the Hoshidans would complain, though.

* * *

 _"If I may, it's just in the event that that I lose your trust on the way there. Plus, we have working legs. You two do not. My horse is strong, but it can't possibly hold four grown adults."_

 _"Prince Robin, you are surrendering yourself to Hoshido. This horse is Rinkah's only possible means to get home, not to mention mine. Why would we be concerned if you decide to change your mind and leave?"_

 _"A Nohrian horse only follows its rider. You two have the forced honor to capture me and turn me in. Not to mention the fact that if you were to in fact tag along with me back to Nohr, which I have no intention on doing, a certain King wouldn't be very happy to see you, or the one who should have executed you."_

* * *

Of course, now that they were pretty much there, Robin could have done without the miles of walking and now his feet were quite sore. Felicia didn't complain verbally or even from her usually expressive face, but he knew that he was going to get an earful from her once they were alone. She'd probably freeze his small clothes in the middle of the night.

Wait.

 _She's an Ice Tribe princess, remember. Here's a freebie: Ice does wonders for sore feet._

I was just about to say...

"You know, I'm not saying you are ordered to... but I would certainly not mind if you iced certain areas of our bodies that happen to be sore from walking," Robin suggested, the thought just now venturing across his mind. Felicia looked at him in awe and then groaned to herself in pity.

"..."

"..."

"I... should have thought of that sooner, milord."

Quite promptly, Robin sighed in relief as he felt the biting numbness take place of the soreness in his feet and legs, smiling at Felicia in gratitude.

"There we go... Thank you, Felicia."

"R-right..." Felicia mumbled, still frustrated at herself for walking across countless miles uncomfortably in her maid uniform. Robin seemed to notice this and grinned in uncharacteristic mischief.

 _Mind if I take control? Ah, who am I kidding. Boom, let's play 'Seduce the Maid,' featuring me, Robin's mind, tongue, and actions, and of course the star, Felicia._

Robin felt his headache return as the voice seemed to take control of his actions. Granted, the pain wasn't nearly as severe as in the courtyard with Garon and Elise, but it was just noticeable enough to realize that he didn't have control over his own body. Even when his mouth opened, Robin yelled internally for the voice to relinquish control, but it was to no avail.

"Y'know, if your uniform bothers you that much, you could always take it off."

 _Damn son, where'd you find this?_

Obviously, Felicia was caught off guard by Robin's incredibly blatant and out-of-character flirting and instead blushed maddeningly away from the prince a few inches behind her.

"W-what did that... mean?" she stammered, not finishing her complaints.

 _Here. Your turn to redeem yourself._

And just like that, Robin was back in control, flustered and trying all the while not to appear too entertained.

"I... err... meant, of course, your _shoes_ ," Robin attempted weakly, not really seeing how that would redeem him after the lewd remark he had just shot at his friend. Felicia's embarrassment turned into a spiteful grimace which made Robin cower behind the horse as far as his tied arm would let him. Putting his hand over his eyes, he cringed at his failure. "Sorry. I had no idea what just came over me."

"Ignoring the fact that you just asked me to take my clothes off, milord, what idiot would walk around these rocks with no shoes?"

 _Ah, if only you knew._

What was that?

 _Referring to Felicia's comments on shoe-less adventurers. There happens to be one that you are well acquainted to._

Who?

 _You'll see. Come to think of it, there's actually two of them who don't wear shoes. You're about to meet one in a few hours. At most, a day. As for the other... I don't think you'll see her anytime soon._

Thrilling.

 _She is._

What was that supposed to mean?

 _It means exactly what you want it to mean._

Yes, but your nuance makes it seem that this shoe-less companion of mine is going to turn out to be... something I don't want to delve into. First you make me flirt with Felicia, which isn't entirely awful, but it's unlike me. Now what are you scheming at?

 _I did no such thing. You flirting with Felicia just now was clearly none of my doing._

I knew you took control of me again, whoever you are.

 _No, I merely uncorked your inner thoughts and let them loose. Your words just happened to be the nearest exit. Be thankful it wasn't somewhere... lower._

What? I would never take advantage of Felicia like that, let alone-

 _Says the one who suggested to his maid that she take off her clothes. You have more class than that, tactician._

I had no say in that _crude_ remark. If anything, you were the one manipulating me. How do I even trust your grand plans when you're so whimsical?

 _Very well, I shall cease securing bedfellows for your lonely self. Don't say I didn't warn you. Then again, if I were at the helm of your tongue with unbridled freedom, Felicia's clothes would actually be scattered across the path and you'd be balls deep-_

...That's quite enough.

 _Anyway... Smile_ _for_ _the guards. They're posted right around this gate. Then you'll be one step closer to finding out the truth to all this. From there, you'll have to... fake things a little. Manipulate your way towards the Hoshidan court. Being a prince, that shouldn't be too hard. Felicia on the other hand... You'll figure things out just fine on your own._

True to the voice's word, Robin saw himself face to face with a few Hoshidan guards who promptly addressed the four in a rather confused manner. Obviously, if they were tied to the horse, Robin and Felicia were... prisoners? Certainly an odd looking stranger at the gates, that was for sure.

"Felicia?" Robin whispered quietly.

"Yes milord?" the maid responded, just as silent.

"Remember when we were kids, you told Flora you had a crush on me and you wanted to be a princess in our little castle?"

Instantly, Felicia bowed her head in infinite shame and laughed away the shudders that arose from the painfully embarrassing childhood memory.

"W-what's with that, all of a sudden?!" Robin shrugged and placed his free hand around Felicia's comfortingly. And somewhat romantically, if he delved deeper into the thought.

"Well, I'm hoping you still have that wish." Immediately, Felicia grinned and turned away, her blush darkening further.

"Milord, are you seriously proposing to me right here-"

"Play along."

"Huh? Oh..."

* * *

"Halt! In the name of the Kingdom of Light and Queen Mikoto, identify-"

"I am Prince Robin of the Kingdom of Nohr, accompanied by my... _wife_ , Felicia, princess of Nohr by marriage and Princess of the Ice Tribe by birth." Felicia remained straight-faced despite her mortification but nodded in agreement.

 _Well, that's one way. I hope you know what aftermath you're bringing about, tactician._

"R-right," Felicia stuttered, still nodding.

"And what is your business here in Hoshido?" the guard asked, still perplexed at the odd sight.

Robin thought to himself before answering, his tone level and confident. "I have stained my hands with your countrymen's blood. I have come here to turn myself in for crimes inflicted against Hoshido and her people."

"W-what?"

"I understand that this is not exactly the Nohrian way, but I am not like most Nohrians. This whole... _conflict..._ it is rather detestable to me. I have tasted the wine of bloodied victory first-hand... and... I don't think I want another glass."

"So you would abandon your country and get yourself executed or captured just because you can't live with the guilt of killing some of us?"

Felicia butted in now, growing impatient with the guard.

"My _husband,_ a prince of Nohr, turns himself in without complaint and your first response is to question him?"

"Now now, milady," the guard retorted, getting defensive, "This is all very nice, but as _convenient_ as this sounds, this whole event reeks of subtleties and slights."

"Yeah," one of the other guards added. "He could be at some ploy or scheme as we speak! How do we even know he's a prince! We've never heard of Prince Robin!"

"So you want some sign... that I'm of the Nohrian royal family?"

"With respect, _supposed_ Prince, we've never heard of a Robin. There's a Leo and a Xander. No Robin."

"Will this suffice?" Robin asked, feeling around for a dragon vein, which happened to be right underneath the guard's feet. "Oh, and you, border guard. Do step back a little."

"Wait, why?" the guard wondered aloud, backpedaling all the while. As soon as he had cleared the safe zone, Robin erupted the dragon vein and a geyser sprung up underneath the ground, well on its way to flooding the road. Felicia scowled further as her shoes, unlike Robin's boots, had no protection against the water.

"Oops," the prince sighed, as if that was a complete accident.

"The dragon vein! He commands the dusk dragon's powers! So he _is_ telling the truth!"

Of course, having multiple naginata now pointed at his neck did not go according to Robin's plans in the slightest. Thankfully, Kaze stepped in and raised his hand in assurance, lowering the weapons with a simple command.

"Peace brothers. This man rescued me and Princess Rinkah from King Garon himself in Castle Krakenburg. I will be escorting them personally to the Hoshidan court. I believe someone like this would warrant urgent business with Queen Mikoto and time is of the essence," the ninja stated softly, his voice still carrying despite the lack of emphasis.

"Right," the guard in charge nodded, opening up the gates and staring at Robin and Felicia slowly.

"Hmm?" Robin wondered, before the guard started to prod him with the butt of the naginata.

"Weapons, concealed or otherwise, anything of the sort. Don't want you killing any more of our countrymen, eh prince?" Felicia stepped in boldly, covering for her master.

"Then you should search me," she ordered in confidence, kicking out a couple daggers into the dirt next to her for emphasis. "I'm the one with the concealed weapons. All Robin has is his sword, and that is on his horse, not his person." Robin smiled at his maid and then tilted his head at the guard with an equally parallel grin.

"You break her, you buy her," Robin warned quietly. The guard returned his smile slightly and continued his search. "And trust me, a woman like this isn't easy to reimburse."

"With respect," the guard mocked, "For a princess of the ice tribe, you are quite fiery in comparison to the stories we've heard of your people. You're more like the Flame Tribe-" Robin softened up and glanced quickly at Felicia, who was still maintaining her cool despite the gossip flying past her.

"Ah," Robin agreed, smiling as he delved deeper into the act, "You should've seen her on our wedding night. Or, even better, the morning after-"

"Milo- R-robin!" Felicia piped, glaring at her _husband_ as far as her actual station would let her.

"Ah, my apologies love," Robin cooed, "but a man's last moments should be of home. And you, Felicia, are what comes to mind when I think of it." The maid, who still had no clue what Robin was going with this whole act, grinned sheepishly and sighed in embarrassment.

"You are oddly optimistic for one seeking to face Hoshidan execution."

 _Oh, that won't be the case._

"Atonement is... freeing," Robin lied. "I'm hoping for a massive cathartic payout when this is all through on the gallows. Or the chopping block, whatever you Hoshidans do for such things here."

"This whole scheme is embedded with suspicion," the guard grunted, finishing up his groping on the flustered Felicia, who had managed to keep her bravado up the whole time. "But I can let the Saizo clan take the hit for this if this goes south. Be on your way then, ninja. You too, Nohrian prince. May the Dawn grant you His mercy, no matter the outcome."

"May the Light keep you, kinsman," Kaze responded, bowing his head in respect as the horse passed into the Hoshidan interior.

* * *

And we're in. Now what, creepy voice in my head?

 _I suppose I'll give you credit for pulling that off. I really do forget how resourceful my human- you... were. Oh, and for the record, the name is Grima. Don't try trying to recall me, because you won't. You'll learn all about me in your time to come. Just keep trusting me and playing along, and I'll keep you alive. Not only that, but you'll learn a lot about everything here and even make it back home safe and sound with a little help._ _For now? Have fun with your cellmate, and I'll be out of this prison - your head - soon enough._

Robin sighed and rolled over on the cot he was sleeping on. In his cell, as cozy as the Hoshidan court would allow, were just two cots, both of which were occupied. The walls were damp and mossy, and the darkness was a much more welcome atmosphere than the blinding luminescence that pierced the cracks in the mortar. Felicia had been given a set of Hoshidan robes, though Robin was still wearing his cloak and the Nohrian armor underneath.

"Felicia, you awake?" The pink-haired girl turned and faced the prince before smiling back.

"Yes, milord."

"I'm sorry for dragging you through all this." Again, Felicia got defensive and sat up, waving her arms about in exasperation.

"Please, milord... I swore an oath to be at your service until my services were no longer needed. If it wasn't me, it would've been Jakob or Flora."

"Perhaps, but the fact that you're here with me in this cell, knowing nothing of what's to come... It is comforting to know I have someone this loyal to me."

"Two others would share that sentiment, milord."

"Even if. That doesn't downplay the fact that you have been by my side. You deserve better from me than shameful flirting and objectification..."

"Milord, even if I didn't know your schemes at the moment... I still don't, but that doesn't change the fact that you've taken care of me not just through this little trip, but all my life at the Northern Fortress."

"So you know why you're my wife for the time being," Robin asked, his eyes honest and caring.

"You wouldn't have gotten me past those guards if I was just your servant," Felicia guessed.

"Yeah... But you're still my wife, even if for an act. And that means something to me, if it doesn't to you."

"It means a lot that you would even consider the notion, milord..." Felicia smiled gratefully, lowering her gaze if just for a moment. "But I want to know why, if that may be so bold."

 _Allow me. She deserves this much. I know more about the big picture than you do, at the moment._

The headache returned, very slight this time. Robin could only watch as his words came out without him controlling.

"There's... a certain myth regarding the Hoshidan throne," Grima began, taking a seat in front of Felicia on the floor, which was something a little too humble for even Robin to do. Felicia knew to take this tirade seriously, at least.

"I heard... it can grant one's wishes," Felicia offered. Robin's guess was similar as well. He let Grima continue without voicing his own thoughts.

"Close. It can reveal one's true self to the world."

"What could that mean?" Felicia mumbled, not knowing why Robin was willing to get himself killed for such a trivial... unless... Did he figure out he wasn't Nohrian by birth?

"Are you aware of the rumor of Prince Kamui of Hoshido?" Felicia nodded, the pieces already in place.

"What does this have to do with your 'true self?'"

"As kids, you told me I don't look like a Nohrian. My face wasn't stern enough, my hair wasn't blond or brown, and my skin was too pale. You said I would fit in better with the Ice Tribe."

"I didn't think much of it, but you're right. You look nothing like your siblings. But... if what you're thinking is along the lines of what I'm thinking... you don't look very Hoshidan either."

"I know," Grima sighed, leaning forwards and stretching his back. After a few moments of thought, he returned back to his sitting position and craned his head at the maid in earnest curiosity.

 _Here. You can handle this with your own words. I don't want to reveal my plans to you or Felicia just yet. And... I know your heart is in the right place. Mine isn't._

Robin felt control of his body return to himself and he continued his own thoughts, which happened to be along the same train as Grima's.

"...and that has bothered me to no end, no matter how much I tried to think otherwise. And after doing so much research with Brother Leo, I think I finally found a way to see for myself. Maybe, just maybe, it turns out I'm the lost Prince Kamui, who ended up in Nohr after all these years. Then again, maybe I'm not. But I'm not sure what I am, even if I'm the only one who can find that out."

"Even if... I know Prince Robin of Nohr, Lord of the Northern Fortress is the kindest, most gracious master I could have asked for. Trying to tell me that you're anything otherwise... wouldn't settle with me. It certainly wouldn't be worth your life."

"And that knowledge certainly isn't worth yours," Robin replied, a weak smile on his face. "That's why I wanted you to come with me."

"Why?"

"Because... I don't care what I amount to, as long as I am free of that tower. Whether it is groveling at Father's feet, or charging into battle alongside my family in a pointless war, or rotting away in a cell here, it doesn't matter. As long as I find out the truth of myself, I can finally live my own life. And... you deserve to be free of it too. You and Flora, and Jakob... I'm releasing you from my service. You're a free woman, Felicia. At the cost of my life, you and Flora are free of whatever debt you owe to me."

"Huh?"

"When you came to the Fortress, we were just kids. I didn't know that you were forced to be underneath me. The moment I learned... I had to treat you like family, just like my brothers and sisters. You, Flora, Gunther, Jakob... you're all my family too. And now, I'm setting you free of whatever political reason you've had to be connected to me. In my eyes, you were never my servant, or my maid. You were my family. And family doesn't need any other reason to stick together other than the love they have for each other."

"Robin..."

"The moment I sit on that throne, no... the moment I leave this cell, whether I live or die today, tomorrow, or in the near future... I release you from your captivity to the Northern Fortress and its master, Prince Robin of Nohr."

"..."

"..." Robin looked up and saw slight tears rolling down Felicia's cheeks. Her hands were quivering, and frost was forming near her fingertips and toes.

"W-why..."

"You've proven your loyalty time and time again over the years, Felicia. But I know you miss your home. So does Flora. And... after I somehow get on that throne, if that is fate's will... know that my wishes won't change, no matter who I turn out to be. You deserve anything in my power for what you've done for me."

Felicia remained silent for a while, but took a deep breath and got up, before kneeling next to Robin. They locked eyes for a brief instant before she kissed him before quickly retreating and instead using her arms in the warmest embrace she could muster, despite the tears and frost. that stained her.

"W-whoa-" Robin muttered, shocked at the maid had just... rewarded him like that.

 _And the somber moment is gone._

Oh shut up you, I've liked Felicia ever since she came to the Fortress-

 _Oh, enjoy it while it lasts. Once you sit on the throne, everything will change._ _So go on, I won't judge._

With a reluctant grunt, Robin pushed Felicia off him for a quick second, but his grin was much too earnest to take offence at.

"I think... Flora can handle the Ice Tribe throne all by herself," Felicia decided, nuzzling into Robin's chest. "Obviously, being a maid isn't really for me. I even got fired, despite trying my hardest!"

"Hey," Robin laughed nervously, "when you put it like that-"

"Wherever you go, whoever you turn out to be... I'll stay by your side. I swore the oath myself as a child and I won't break that now, no matter what you say! And besides! For the time being, I'm your wife! It'd be weird if I left your side now!"

"I... suppose it would," Robin muttered with a gulp. "I suppose being your husband isn't the _worst_ thing that could've happened- I mean, it's great!"

 _Great job genius. Now you got her hopes up._

What's wrong with that? Can't a prince propose to his own maid?

 _You know what? Find out for yourself. I'll stay quiet._

When Kaze and another man entered the cell, they found Robin and Felicia huddled together on their cot, asleep. If anything, Kaze had presumed they were an item even if their marriage was an act. He rapped on the bars lightly, unlocking the cell door. They woke up and looked at their situation, before rapidly separating in front of the two Hoshidans.

"It seems that Queen Mikoto has anticipated your visit," the ninja said without expression, letting Felicia and Robin exit before shutting the door behind them. The other man glared at the couple but didn't vocalize anything except for a few grunts.

"Right this way, Prince," Kaze directed, leading the way.

* * *

"So, the rumored Prince of the Northern Tower. I've heard stories of a boy who wandered alone in his icy fortress, waiting for the moment King Garon would release him upon Hoshido not unlike a huntsman releasing the hounds on a hunt."

Robin gulped quietly as he stepped into the middle of the hall, utterly alone aside from the unarmed Ice Tribe princess behind him.

The Nohrian prince stared back at the offending party, a tall, broad-shouldered male with gleaming red and gold armor and a white robe. The katana by his hip had no sheath, so it was easy to see the lightning arcing off its honed edge. Without a doubt, he could tell that that was the _Raijintou_ , the divine blade of the Dawn.

Which made its wielder Hoshido's crown prince.

"Crown Prince Ryoma," Robin replied slowly and deliberately with a well-rehearsed bow. "Your swordsmanship and blade technique are peerless, according to my sibling's reports. I... am in no attempt to contest that claim," he added after a brief pause. "And I am certainly in no condition to start a quarrel."

"Odd words, from one trespassing into my homeland, dragging his feet onto my doorstep, with the intent of professing of the blood he has spilled in Nohr's name to the very people that would take the most offense to those words. You being here in our midst is an insult that will not be taken-"

"Now now, I come here seeking my own justice by Hoshidan law, and you complain about this being an insult?"

"A prisoner that turns himself in is not the same as a prisoner captured during a skirmish. Not to mention how suspicious this act is."

"Well, capturing me is going to be hard if I'm already in your dungeons. And for the last time, my ulterior motives are not in the slightest malicious."

"Hoshido has no use for a prisoner like you. If it's a death wish you have, why not face it in the battlefield, like a regular Nohrian?" Robin stopped, his plan springing into action.

"I am no Nohrian. Tell me, when you gaze upon me, what do you see?"

"A coward seeking a dishonorable death."

"Honor is... debatable. But tell me. Was Princess Hinoka _cowardly_ for trying to break into Castle Krakenburg for whatever reason? That in itself if a death wish, no?"

"Explain your motives, Nohrian, or you may yet find your death by my own hand."

"With all due respect," Robin interrupted, laughing at Ryoma's seriousness. "If you wish to strike me down, then by all means," he waved his arms as if inviting Ryoma to stab him, but the crimson samurai did not budge.

"I will not attack an unarmed opponent."

"Funny you say that. Because I'm about to attack an armed one."

Without warning, Robin charged forwards, opening his cloak to reveal...

Nothing?

The punch he threw was clumsy. At most, it was passionate. At the very least, it was aimed at Ryoma's face. But most importantly, it stopped in midair as soon as Ryoma's right hand flew to Raijintou's hilt. Robin backed away, nodding at the results.

"What was the point of that?" Ryoma questioned, not understanding Robin's ploy.

"Your reflexes," he lied, smiling it off as the doors behind him opened.

 _Mikoto's aura of peace doesn't affect her own people._

The two princes were interrupted when Queen Mikoto herself entered the hall, escorted by a purple-haired diviner and an unmounted knight of sorts that had both a bow and a naginata cross-holstered on her back.

"Ryoma, my son, please step away from the prisoner. I will... settle things myself."

Doing as was asked, the samurai backed away from the cloaked prince, still grimacing at what Robin had been attempting to accomplish.

"So..." Mikoto began, walking around Robin as he stood stationary, hands tucked behind his back in attempts to look respectable. "You're Prince Robin. The Prince without a Kingdom."

Robin nodded and softened up, clearly in a different state of mind than when Ryoma had him locked in.

"I assume you know why I'm here then, milady," Robin replied.

"Five lives lie against you. Five Hoshidan lives."

"Murdered, each one, in combat amidst the Castle Krakenburg court," Robin replied. "Their deaths were neither merciful nor swift. I expect the same treatment for myself."

"But that is not the only reason you have traveled all this way," Mikoto continued, walking past Robin to the throne that was shining in the glimmer of first sunrise. "You doubt your heritage."

"It's not doubt if you're certain, milady."

"So it seems."

"..."

"..."

"Robin, not wanting to say anything more than he needed to, backed up until Felicia was back by his side, taking small comfort in the company. Mikoto appeared lost in thought, but her face was wreathed in pain.

"Milady?" her retainers asked.

"It's... a vision," the other retainer realized, backing away from Mikoto to give her room to concentrate. "She's having another premonition."

"K-kamui..." Mikoto whispered, before gazing at Robin. "You know where Kamui is?" Robin raised his eyebrows in honesty, shaking his head.

"I was thinking that maybe _I'm_..."

"Sit on my throne, Prince Robin."

The Crown Prince immediately rose to object, voicing his claims quite loudly.

"B-but... Mother! That is only for the ruler-" Mikoto shushed Ryoma with a palm, letting Robin free reign to her seat of power.

"He knows something about Kamui... Something we don't."

"Mother..."

"Let him take the seat, Ryoma. Trust me and what I've seen. No harm will come to Hoshido through this man."

Robin took this as his cue and placed his foot on the first step towards the glimmering seat. Turning back to Felicia who held his arm, he nodded in assurance.

"No matter who I am... Thank you, Felicia."

He took another step, and another, until after a few dozen more he found himself several feet above the heads of everyone else in the hall. His hands brushed against the armrests gracefully, and the prince was not sure whether he was fit to even touch the throne.

 _Here we go._

"Before I sit," Robin announced, still in a reverent state. "Can you tell that archer up there to ease off?"

Seeing that his cover was blown, said archer cursed and fired his arrow with startling precision, nicking Robin's shoulder before pinging off the plate. The impact alone forced Robin onto the throne, and-

 **"Designation H017: Takumi, Hoshidan Prince, Archer, Born December 14th. Skillful, Cunning, and very quick on the uptake, whether the task is strategic, motor, or artistic. Underneath his cold facade is a prince overshadowed and overwhelmed by his older siblings, and a hatred for Nohrians, especially those that can overpower him. But to those he swears to protect, he will stop at nothing to keep them safe. Has the services of both Oboro, H015 and Hinata, H016.**

 **[Tactician's Note] Along with Prince Leo, his Nohrian counterpart, it is clear that Takumi would be the first choice as replacement Commander if me and Corrin were to become compromised. He is very skilled, even if he won't admit it, in the ways of warfare. His stratagems rival my own, but his determination and cunning outshine mine. In fact, the only area I have him beat is in experience and... unconventionality.**

 **[Personal Note] His nightmares have been getting worse. He freezes up when he has flashbacks of some sort of event where Corrin killed his Mother. That seems to be his biggest shortcoming..."  
**

"What the hell..." Robin gasped, finally able to stop the flow of words that spewed from his mouth rapidly. What just happened? He sprang away from the throne and nearly fell down the stairs had not Felicia caught him halfway down.

"The truth has been revealed," Mikoto stated, her voice wavering but still level with a shred of grace. "And maybe my visions will make more sense."

"W-what visions?" Robin wondered, fearing to touch the throne again with his body.

"A boy, still an infant, spirited away from his father in the middle of a storm of sand. And then... it is dark. Very dark. But then a hand reaches to me, telling me..."

* * *

"There's better places to sleep than on the ground..."

* * *

"Orphaned at such a young age... you are my child now."

* * *

"You are a prince of Plegia, bearer of the blood of a perfect Grimleal! Rise to your office, Fell Blood!"

* * *

"I... It's coming back to me..." the Tactician of Ylisse realized, looking back at the throne. He realized where he was now.

"I'm... I'm reliving Corrin's... No. _Kamui's_ memories," Robin stated, still at awe at his revelation. "I'm not Prince Kamui... because Kamui was a princess! The missing child of Hoshido... I _did_ know her... gods..."

"Please, what else can you see?" Mikoto begged, eager to hear of her long-lost daughter. Ryoma listened to, while Takumi was still in shock at hearing his own... profile, or whatever it was that the stranger had recited when he was shot.

"I see your daughter, Princess Kamui of Hoshido, or Princess Corrin of Nohr, as I know her... She has united Hoshido and Nohr under a single banner... She dreamed of a world of peace, and woke up to it as a reality..."

"Where is she?" Mikoto insisted, eager to see her lost child. Robin shook his head.

"I can't... She killed you, I see you... dying at her feet."

"What?!" Ryoma and Takumi yelled simultaneously, drawing their weapons.

"The sword Garon gave her. It was going to kill her. But... _you_ dove in the way, Queen Mikoto. Why?"

"I dreamed many times of that event. I was wondering if it was a sign that one day... the day I would see my daughter, I would die."

"But why am I here?" Robin asked, still confused at why he was in Hoshido. "I'm an Ylissean! But yet... what I saw..."

 _Sit back down. Hear me out, one more time._

So he did. He heard the devil inside his own head and complied to its will.

And time froze to a halt.

* * *

"What you are sitting on," Grima's voice rang out, "is a dragon throne. They're seats of power, embedded with a dragon's will. I have one in Old Ylisse, Naga has one on Mt. Prism, and such is the nature of Hoshido's throne."

"G-grima..." Robin growled, still confused that he still remembered his entire life as a Nohrian prince.

"Yes... that is my name," Grima said, appearing in front of Robin and removing his hood. "The title I had to bear when I took upon myself this burden." Robin gaped at the splitting image of himself, not believing his eyes.

"Y-you're... me..."

"In most iterations, you would have met me sooner, back before you filed an acquisition for Plegian ships. You would've learned a lot that day, including the reason Lucina will be the one to kill you."

"W-what? Why Lucina?"

"We'll get to that later. For now, what do you remember?"

"Everything," Robin gulped. "And I know enough to remember that I should kill you where you stand-"

"Perhaps. If I truly was the Fell Dragon, I would treat such a threat as nonsense. But... I'm human, just like you now. The heart of Grima, the last piece of his human self, thrown onto the world he wills to destroy. And I'll break, just as easily."

"So you're saying... Grima is a good guy?"

"No. _I'm_ a good guy. The Grima you're trying to kill? Not a trace of humanity left. That's the Grima that nabbed your son and daughter. The Grima that killed Lucina's hopes. The Grima that... will not hesitate to get one last shot at repeating history."

"So what are you?" Robin asked.

"The human, an infinite number of iterations ago... that accepted Validar's designs for me. The human who couldn't think for himself. And the human that paid the price by watching the ones he had come to love die. Over and over again, by his own hand."

"W-what are you?"

"The god of destruction and malice," Grima sighed, sighing as he walked around the Hoshidan throne, putting his hood back on.

"Why show me this?"

"You were put under a curse, by Iago. Remember him?"

"Yeah... my strategy tutor during my tenure in the castle. Tactician for the army of Nohr."

"The one and the same. He's the one responsible for this curse that is upon you and Corrin."

"Corrin?!" Robin gasped, "She's here too?" Grima shook his head.

"Just as you're shaping your path through her memories, she is doing the same towards yours. A few days ago, she woke up in Ylisse, helped to her feet by Chrom. A day later, she rescued him and his sister from Risen. And now she's going to learn the truths that I can't trust you with. But don't worry. I still have a lot for you to learn in this world before I can let Kana and Lucina find you. Now, before we start... one more thing. Remember Felicia?"

"Of course. I... well, _Prince_ Robin was smitten with her. She is quite charming. I'm surprised I didn't notice it earlier."

"Sorry to break it to you, but you can't have a princess and her servant. Just one. And I'm assuming you'll be sticking with the princess because the other is quite taken. In all aspects. And to a Prince no less. You kept your promise to her in the end."

"Well what do you know," Robin laughed, thinking of Laslow and Felicia, along with their daughter Soleil. "She gets to be a princess in a castle after all."

"Now that you're fully aware of yourself, it looks like I've weakened the curse enough, no doubt with your help."

"What curse?" Robin asked, still feeling fully normal.

"Right now, you're in a dream state. It may seem real, feel real, but this world will never come to be, in any universe except the one in your head. When you wake up... you'll be back in Ylisse. But like I said, we have a lot to teach you, and Corrin isn't making this easy on herself either."

"Right. So what next?"

"Well, tactician, wanna tell me who is Roster designation H001?"

"Princess Azura... I figured she knew more than she let on."

"Well, you're about to bite off a lot more than you can chew. Ah, chew, get it? Because she wears no shoes? And I told you you would be... never mind. Yes, Azura is the next teacher of your tenure here in Corrin's head. Take very good notes, because even I am having trouble keeping track of all the people that can't die."

"I'd prefer no one in my army dies," Robin grumbled, feeling time speed back to normal as he rose from the throne, Mikoto still looking for answers.

"Well... some people, like Azura... have to."


	54. Robin and Grima - Sand and Blood

Robin and Grima - Sand and Blood

Mikoto watched silently as Robin jolted off her throne as if he were struck by Byakuya's lightning itself. With a rapid exchange of words with his wife who stood a few steps beneath him, Robin nodded to himself confidently and turned back to the throne. He saw something he didn't expect to see, but from the looks of things, he was daring to see it again.

"Mother, what is Byakuya showing him?"

"Hush, my son. That is what I am trying to find out."

It was uneventful, for the most part, as Robin lay against the backrest, eyes shut as if warding off nightmares.

It was typical for strange behavior when seated on the throne of Hoshido, Mikoto recalled. The few that had done so in her lifetime exhibited erratic movements or fearful terrors on their initial touch with the seat. It would lessen over time, when it didn't scramble the brain of the one on the throne.

Robin's first round had him recite some odd 'synopsis' for Takumi, promptly after getting shot by him. The second had him blurting random names, places, events. Typical, if not foreign.

And then Robin said the name of her daughter.

The moment he mentioned _Kamui_ , Mikoto knew her suspicions were at least valid. But who was this Nohrian, who claimed to know her daughter? And what was his claim, that Kamui would unite Hoshido and Nohr and usher in an era of peace?

And why would Kamui... kill her?

It made perfect sense though, Mikoto realized. Her dreams had shown her this story countless times. A daughter's blade in her mother's gut. As poetic as that may have seemed, it made no sense.

Unless of course, she was missing a part of the story.

Where was Kamui now?

"I'm... in Hoshido," Robin breathed to himself, still not fully comprehending his whereabouts in relation to Corrin's memories. Unlike the princess, Robin had no idea how Corrin's childhood or recent adventures were before he had rescued her from Hoshido and Nohr's wrath. But Queen Mikoto was still alive... which meant that...

"What has the throne shown you, Prince of Nohr?" Robin turned to look upon the Hoshidans below, and he gulped at some of the familiar faces that were, in the real world, his allies and friends.

Frowning with pursed lips, he looked back onto the seat of Hosihdo's Queen with fear.

"Not enough," he replied, gesturing to the ruler of Dawn. She understood his implication and nodded again.

"Do what you must, Nohrian Prince."

Robin, very aware that he was not a prince nor a Nohrian, as far as he was concerned, sat back down for a third time, waiting for Grima's voice to guide him. Instead, what he got was an overwhelming barrage of images, visions... memories.

The life that was taken away from him.

* * *

Robin stood in a circular room, dark and stone-walled, with a dusty stone floor. As there was nothing but torchlight illuminating the interior, he had no idea whether it was day or night. On closer inspection, the flames seemed to be moving at an unnaturally slow pace. It was if...

"Do pardon my powers for a moment; I can't stop time completely, but this is about as slow as I can make it."

"Where... when is this place?" Robin asked.

"The time, Robin, is near midnight," Grima announced, breaking Robin's immersion with the room as he manifested next to the tactician.

"W-what?"

"Give or take a few minor details, your childhood, as you have well-forgotten, is, er... _was_... quite uniform to mine."

"Am I... looking at it?"

"I told you I'd show you things you needed to see right? While it is technically _my_ fault you lost these memories in the first place, I'm trying my best to restore the important details. Here. Pay close attention, and analyze everything that comes off as at least somewhat familiar."

With that, Grima seemed to make time flow to a normal pace and the two watched as three figures entered the room through a stairwell. One, a woman, was clutching a bundle that was restless underneath her breast, so Robin guessed that it was a baby or something like that. Another, a man, darker skinned with a sinister glare, lead the way. His hands were empty, but the way his fingers twitched had Robin suspect that he knew a fair share of magic. The last man, hooded, had Robin believe that this was himself. At least, the way the cloak was set up, that could very well had been him.

"Validar, you have quite the nerve bringing that woman in here," the Robin doppelganger started, clearly displeased. As far as voices went, he sounded nothing like Robin, so perhaps the cloak was just a coincidence. Validar, whom Robin assumed was the darker one, nodded in agreement.

"She insisted on staying with the babe till the very end. She knows the consequences." The woman, who Robin just noticed was quaking in fear, clutched the bundle tight in her arms even as she stepped forward.

"Brave," the Robin lookalike began, even if offhandedly. "Your courage, loyalty, whatever it is you may call it, is certainly noteworthy. But you knew the consequences of stepping into the sanctum without the blessing you needed, and now you will pay. Though... I suppose a merciful swift death is in order for your role in all this, Nifrit."

"I face my sentence, knowing that I have done Grima's will," the woman, whom Robin assumed was 'Nifrit,' stated boldly.

"Indeed you have. And thus, your reward shall be in full," the Robin lookalike sighed, drawing a long jagged sword slowly and admiring its serrated edge for an instant, before plunging it repeatedly into Nifrit's heart.

"Nngh... I die... knowing I... did... r..." Nifrit groaned, trying her best not to let her cries of pain be heard. Even as she fell with a thud onto the hard floor, the babe in her arms remained tight against her still body, soundless.

"And... now the maiden's blood flows like a river beneath my feet. A pity," the Robin mimic claimed, his smile very faint but still apparent on his hooded face.

Prying the baby out of Nifrit's arms, Validar examined the baby to see if it was injured. The hooded man didn't bother waiting and took the baby for himself, narrating all the while.

"It isn't hurt, aside from the mother's blood splattered on his face. If it's going to be the vessel for Grima, I doubt a few drops onto the floor will even faze it."

"I see the truth in that, hierarch." Validar admitted, giving the baby to said 'Hierarch.'

With that, Grima reappeared and time seemed to halt again. Robin looked around, still processing everything but keeping his questions to himself.

"Well?" Grima asked, no expression on his face aside from curiosity.

"That mark, on Nifrit's hand... It was the same as mine. The mark of the Grimleal," Robin figured.

"Right. Nifrit, _Myself_ rest her soul, was a loyal, loving, and obscenely naive woman. Though... as a mother? She wasn't exactly the most ideal to us." Robin looked up in disbelief. That dead woman... was his mother?

"N-no..."

"I know what you're thinking, Robin. I've thought those thoughts ever since I learned that truth atop my throne. And now you're thinking, who's that baby that the hierarch and Validar just let roll on the floor after killing its Mommy?"

"Me..."

"Piece together a synopsis yet?"

"T-they... wanted you to be the vessel for Grima." And as Robin looked at himself, he saw just how hauntingly similar he was to the Grima across from him. "And... that makes me of the same loom as you."

"I had plenty of chances to run away," Grima sighed, looking at Validar with a sense of hatred. "But I never did. So as we grew up, we were versed in the arts of war as well as the history of Grima and his Grimleal. Before long, we were established as prodigies. 'Robin, Plegian tactician in training, holy vessel for Grima.' And damn, I enjoyed that worship. Didn't take long after that for darkness to corrupt me. He had me before I even realized it was him."

"That makes me... the very person we're trying to kill," Robin realized, paling in his thoughts, "I'm the one that's pivotal in resurrecting the Fell Dragon." Grima shook his head at the thought, pointing at Robin slowly.

"You... you're different. Out of all the iterations of Robin's I've watched over my eternal lifetime, none of them have resisted the Fell Dragon's call before."

"Your what? And what 'Iteration' are you talking about?"

"Ah, you'd understand if you were in my shoes. See, as the Fell Dragon, we live as Naga's dissonance. Everything she stands for, we try to dispel. At least... that was the case, until my human soul overpowered the darkness inside."

"You mean yourself?"

"Precisely. But that was way too late to reverse much of the damage done. Countless worlds have fallen to darkness. But over time, Naga began to see victory again. Not because she grew any stronger, but because the darkness was receding."

"Huh?"

"Ah, to be a mortal with such finite understanding," Grima sighed, trying to piece together his thoughts into simple words. "In this universe, there are countless, infinite worlds where a multitude of choices have or haven't been made. Many of them are similar. For example, nearly every Robin began his story by being picked up from a field by our lovable Prince of Ylisse."

"Chrom..."

"But sometimes, things didn't go according to Naga's plans. Or mine, now that I think about it. Sometimes, Lucina kills you. Sometimes, Chrom kills you. Sometimes, we kill Lucina _and_ Chrom, and so on and so forth."

"Why would I do that?"

"You wouldn't understand, because you were never corrupted," Grima explained. "In the last iteration, the one where this Lucina is from, along with most of the future kids, this Robin was fully controlled by darkness. He had Chrom believe he was an ally all the way up to the final battle, where Validar awoke the devil inside... Then, Robin killed Chrom on the altar of their sworn enemy," Grima stuttered, still shaking his head.

"Wait..." Robin realized, thinking back to Lucina's story. "Robin killed himself in her timeline."

"After he killed Chrom," Grima concluded. "You couldn't live with the grief of betrayal, watching your best friend who you just murdered's daughter cry in your lap."

"Chrom was killed by his closest ally..." Robin began, not believing his own fate.

"So yes. That Robin, like so many Robins' before, was consumed by my darkness and doomed not only Ylisse, but their world."

"And you couldn't do anything about it?" Robin wondered, not liking Grima's passiveness to that situation.

"Not for a while," Grima replied, knowing where Robin was going. "When Lucina and her friends came through the portal, I, meaning my human self, knew that you were different from all the other Robins."

"How so?"

"Corrin," Grima said simply.

"What?"

"Somehow, her being here is counteracting Validar's influence over you. He couldn't control you if he tried. Which makes you immune to Grima's control. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because whatever blood that's flowing through her veins is a helluva lot stronger than whatever we can muster. Like it or not, she's stronger than you by leaps and bounds. She just doesn't know it. Either that, or she hasn't tapped into it yet."

"It's because of her connection to her world's dragons, isn't it?"

"Yes... and no. While it is true that Ana- _her world's dragon's_ blood has empowered her to an amazing extent, there is something that not even I can comprehend that will put a halt to the bad guy upstairs' plans. Something that will prevent you from killing Chrom and therefore, keep Grima at check."

"That's why we brought them, to help," Robin reasoned, liking how his plan was turning out even without hindsight-

"She's not here to help. She's here to kill Grima. And that means killing you."

"W-what?"

"She's going to kill you Robin. Your chest is going to have a Yatogami protruding out of its front while you cough and choke on your own blood."

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw it, Robin. The only reason Chrom doesn't die, is because you will. And that's something I cannot let happen. I can't let Naga down. Not to mention you."

* * *

"Well, here we are, the Shepherd's garrison," Lissa piped, catching Maribelle out of the corner of her eye as she ran off. "Do make yourself at home!"

Corrin smiled as she was greeted by the Ylissean Shepherds, as few as they were at the moment. However, 'Marth' stuck by her side, silent and passive until Chrom decided to make an announcement.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe! And who's these two people?"

"It's who _are,_ you degenerate ape," Maribelle scoffed, clearly annoyed at the culturally unrefined man.

"Same tomatoes," Vaike scoffed. "My question still stands. Now who's gonna tell Teach the answer?"

"Well, Sir Vaike," Corrin laughed, a light smile on her face, "My name is Corrin. This here is my friend, Marth. And I believe the phrase is 'Tom _a_ toes, Tomatos."

"A pleasure, I'm sure," Vaike waved off, leaning past Corrin to spy on Marth, looking at the mask in confusion before shrugging. "It's cool, I guess. And wait, how'd ya know my real name?"

Sumia interrupted, butting in between Vaike and Corrin and looked at Lissa fearfully. Her hands were shaking and Corrin could make out what seemed to be flower petals scattered around her boots.

"Is Captain Chrom all right?" she asked.

"Ah, don't mind her," Vaike scoffed, "She's been in and out of it all day during training ever since we heard of your guys' scuffle by South Town. I'm pretty sure she'd get more bruises and scrapes _with_ a blindfold than worrying over her crush-"

"Agh! He's our captain and our prince! Why shouldn't I worry-"

"Oh, for real now," Vaike interrupted, leaving Sumia flustered, "Who really are you two strangers?"

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike," Lissa replied, "But allow me to introduce Corrin! She just joined the Shepherds, along with Marth here. Chrom's made her the Shepherd's tactician! You should see all the tricks she can pull out of her sleeve!" Vaike nodded in pleasant surprise, flashing a quick grin at Corrin before glancing daringly at the young blonde princess.

"Oh yeah? Can she do this?" With that, he belched loudly, much to Corrin's and Maribelle's initial disgust. However, the latter merely stormed off while the former just giggled lightly, shaking her head.

"I'm afraid I can't, Vaike," Corrin admitted sheepishly, knowing full well that she could probably top that pathetic display of burping if Elise was around to goad her enough. Or Lissa, now that she thought about it.

"But she can turn into a dragon!" Lissa interjected, causing Corrin to meekly bow her head in diminutive grace.

"Err, yes, but that's no where near as impressive as burping-"

"You can what?!" Vaike announced, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, this, Teach has got to see."

Such an exposition was put on hold, when Chrom entered along with Frederick, scanning the small crowd for Corrin.

"Ah, there you are. Everybody! Gather around, I have orders and I want everyone here for this."

Maribelle came back promptly, still complaining about Vaike's mannerisms, along with a hulking yet silent mass of armor behind her. _Kellam_ , she realized. Wait, was he there the whole time?

 _I still don't know the enigma of that man, after so many lifetimes of watching. At least, I think I was watching him. He tends to disappear at will, even from my eyes._

With all the Shepherds gathered, Chrom led Corrin and Marth up to an elevated position for all to see.

"Well, this is Princess Corrin," Chrom began, smiling at his new friend.

 _I never got this special treatment..._

Quit your whining, Grima.

"P-princess?" Maribelle scoffed, not believing Corrin's title.

"Indeed I am," Corrin replied gently, having nothing to show for it except for Yato... which was useless with her sprained arm. "I am a Princess of Hoshido by birth, kidnapped by Nohrians and raised under their king as a Princess there. Technically speaking, I am a Princess for two different countries."

"That's quite something," Sumia gawked, before realizing something. "Hey, I read about that before! It's a story from some old... ah I forget."

"N-no... Wait," Corrin paused. "Tell me more?"

"It can wait," Chrom interrupted, gesturing back to the task on hand. "We are to make course to Regna Ferox, a political mission to seek aid against the invading Plegian army. We leave at dawn tomorrow, so be well prepared for the march."

"Wait, the Plegians are attacking Ylisse?" Vaike asked, trying his hardest to hide his eager grin.

"Yes they are," Chrom replied. "Corrin was pivotal in driving their forces out of Southtown."

"So she's joining us as a Shepherd?" Stahl wondered.

"Yes. She has a keen eye for strategy from what I can see. Perhaps she can wield our small numbers far more effectively than what I can do. I trust her, as should all of you."

 _Well, look at this. Stealing your boyfriend's job._

Ooh, do I get a tactician's cloak too? Robin's is so cuddly. I never did get to wear it though.

 _Don't bet on it. Besides, your armor is quite impressive in itself._

Thanks! Jakob and Flora and Felicia made it for me!

 _I don't care._

Oh...

"Anyway," Chrom resumed, "Time is of the essence so we won't get that many chances to resupply for the march. Pack warm and rest well. And Vaike?"

"Yes Chrom?"

"Try to remember your ax."

"Pff, The Vaike never forgets! He just doesn't always remember!"

"Well tomorrow isn't one of those times. And that accounts for everyone else too! Don't forget a thing!"

Simultaneous 'aye's and 'yes's rang out and Chrom nodded briskly before exiting the podium, not noticing Marth, whom he had completely forgotten about. The mysterious adventurer followed the prince and Corrin was left to hunt for Sumia. Having found her in her own room in the Shepherd barracks, she knocked before the Pegasus Knight greeted her.

"Ah, Corrin, was it? How can I help you?"

"Hello, Sumia," Corrin hesitated, not recalling whether Sumia had told her her name yet-

"How'd you know my name?" Ah, so she didn't.

 _Keep your stories consistent. Then again, you weren't lying to begin with, so that also works._

"I know a lot more than your name," Corrin attempted, realizing too late how creepy that sounded.

"Wait, what?" Sumia replied, reacting just as Corrin expected to such odd verbiage.

"I'm from another world," she mustered, which was deemed an even weaker response by the Pegasus Knight.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." Corrin sighed and stood in the doorway, trying to look as downtrodden as possible.

"That story you mentioned... A Princess trapped between choosing between her homeland and her family. What is it called?"

"Oh that? It's an old folk tale I found at a book store once. As far as I know, I have the only copy! Doesn't mention Hoshido or Nohr though, or else it'd be highly searched for!"

"Why so?"

"Well, those countries were the home of so many tales and mythology! Imagine, stepping into a land where stories came from? Ah, that'd be something amazing! I bet Cordelia would love to join me if we-"

"Sumia?"

"Y-yes? Sorry, I ramble a lot and-"

"It's okay," Corrin smiled, looking at another Ylissean whom she had never really gotten to know that well. "So do I."

 _No time like the present. Sumia isn't that bad._

"The story was... what was it called? Ah, _Conquest and Fate_ , there we go. The Princess decided to side with her family, but paid the ultimate price in the end. Her homeland was nearly destroyed, and its government overthrown despite her best efforts to preserve it. Overcome by grief, the princess exiled herself and was never seen again."

"Oh," Corrin gulped, wondering whether that would have been her fate if she had sided with Nohr.

 _It would've been. Thank goodness Robin came when he did, or else you would be guilty of Hoshidan treason. A lot of people you knew would be dead._

"You're really from those kingdoms, aren't you," Sumia realized when she watched Corrin's expressions.

"I've seen my fair sure of Ylisse too," Corrin replied, smiling slightly at the memories. "I've seen you and Cordelia too, if you'd believe my story. You always did like stories, from what my brother tells me."

"Your brother?"

"His name is Takumi... In my world, you and him would read together when we weren't fighting or training. He didn't like to admit it, but he admired you a lot."

"What is this? I don't know a Takumi or a-"

"In my world, not this one," Corrin sighed. "This world isn't real."

 _What the hell was that?_

"What do you mean, it's not real?"

"It feels like a dream," Corrin explained, knowing full well that she was indeed stuck in her own dream.

"Maybe for you. But for me? I'm enjoying every minute as a Shepherd! And being close to Chrom, but that's-"

"You enjoy stories a lot, Sumia."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You're the most avid reader in the Shepherds, bar none. I was hoping you would be willing to listen to my story."

"Hmm? Why me?"

"You're a good listener, from what Takumi tells me about you. And I'm willing to test that notion out myself, if you have the time."

"I'm all ears, Lady Corrin. How far-fetched could your story be?"

* * *

Robin stumbled off the throne, still slightly off balance from the onslaught of memories he had. But he was all the wiser, and he waited for Ryoma or Mikoto to make their move as he stayed near the top.

"Did you find anything out about my daughter?"

Is there any way to show them the truth?

 _Possibly. Sit on the throne with them in physical contact to you. But... that will make them realize the world they live in, and the world you do. It might truly screw with their heads, even if this is all an illusion to you._

Well, no harm in harming characters in my head then.

"I... you may not appreciate it," Robin replied. "If I sit on the throne, you two need to be in physical contact with me to see what I do. I can see the true essence of things, but through my perspective, you shall too."

Hesitantly, both Hoshidans met Robin on the throne as he sat down once more, this time his thoughts on the one person he missed so dearly.

 _I'll... stay back on this one._

* * *

"M-mother?!" Corrin gasped, leaping backwards and near slamming her head on the wall behind her. "Ow. And brother Ryoma! And... Robin!"

"You remember us," Mikoto gasped, admiring Corrin's grown self.

"S-sister," Ryoma breathed, looking at the princess. "W-where are we, anyway?"

"You're in my memories," Robin explained. "What you're seeing isn't really Corrin- err, Kamui. Well it is, but... not in real time. The fact that she recognizes you proves that this is after... she kills you."

"Agh, don't remind me," Corrin sighed, appearing crestfallen. "But how did you get in here? Wherever _here_ is."

"Like I said, this is one of my recent memories," Robin continued. "I believe this is a few weeks after I met Kamui. We are in a land known as Valm. The local area would be my tent, part of a larger group in our army's camp."

"You met her? But... that doesn't explain-"

"I know how inconsistent my story is if you think me a Prince of Nohr. But I'm not. I don't know what this body has been doing for the last how many years old I am, but the life I've led, the one that the throne has shown me, is one far away from Nohr."

"So you're not a Nohrian?"

"No. I met your daughter when a few hours after your murder. She was cornered by both the Hoshidan army and the invading Nohrian army. She got them to cease hostilities after some convincing from our part, and then both armies helped us."

"That is incredibly far-fetched," Ryoma muttered.

"I know. But I'm sitting on the throne that reveals one's truth. I don't think it's possible to even tell a lie on this throne. You can believe whatever you want of my story, but that is all I can afford to show you. Kamui is safe, but I doubt you'll be seeing her again."

"What are you rambling about?" Corrin wondered, glancing between Robin and Mikoto.

"As much as I would like to indulge in these memories too," Robin sighed, "I have to work on getting back to you, in person."

"Heh. Well, it's good to know I'm such a major aspect of your memories!"

"You're a figment of my imagination," Robin realized, looking at the Corrin who wasn't really Corrin, but just thoughts in his head. "I'll see you soon."

"I know, Robin. Good luck. And Mother?"

Mikoto bolted up, still at odds with the ethereal sight of her daughter.

"Y-yes, my child?"

"I'll bring peace to Hoshido and Nohr. Just you wait. Your death... it won't be in vain."

"I... I'm glad," Mikoto replied softly, bowing graciously.

"Ryoma, I nearly forgot!" Corrin turned, smiling at her brother.

"Kamui, you've grown since I've last remembered you," Corrin waved it off and hugged both her family members before disappearing.

When Mikoto and Ryoma opened their eyes, Robin was next to them, having gotten off the Hoshidan throne.

"Does that prove anything?" Robin asked, not knowing what would happen now. His memories as a Nohrian prince were fading, no doubt in parallel with the curse that Iago had constructed upon him and Corrin. He reckoned by the time he was free of this dreamscape, he would forget entirely about his life in the Northern Fortress. A pity, he realized.

 _Don't worry. The insights you have here will stay. You'll appreciate your Nohrian allies a lot more once you get back. Perhaps you can start by taking Felicia to a nice date?_

I'm sure Corrin won't mind.

 _Ah well. I'm sensing trouble, so I'm leaving the path to you. I know just as much as you do how Corrin's story went. Not to mention you've completely derailed it by now. We need a way for you to wake up and get back to Ylisse._

Right. What mention of trouble are we talking about.

 _Well, remember how Corrin was trapped between Hoshido and Nohr's finest armies?_

Until we appeared that is.

 _That's not going to happen. But you're going to be in the middle nonetheless. You're going to need some help._

Like Azura?

 _Precisely. Look alive, here comes the messenger I sensed earlier._

On cue, a Hoshidan ran into the palace, bowing at Mikoto and Ryoma's feet at the bottom of the stairs, before gasping for air and taking off his helmet.

"My liege, Faceless have been sighted near the border village! Princesses Hinoka and Sakura are still in there!" Robin stepped in, taking charge even amidst the Hoshidan queen.

"Who are you, that you interrupt Queen Mikoto-"

"Prince Ryoma, I think we're needed by that border village. And you, messenger. Send word for Kaze of clan Saizo and Rinkah of the flame tribe to meet us by the stables as soon as possible. Even if they are injured, I'll need their help for this combat operation.

"W-what? Who are you?" The messenger squinted at Robin's face but didn't recognize him.

"Listen to him," Mikoto said after a short while. "He bears true."

"Right away then, milady." With that, the messenger ran out to find the two Robin had mentioned.

Robin looked down at Felicia before nodding confidently.

"You ready for another fight? They're Faceless this time. I can't believe Nohr would actually let them loose after such failed experiments."

"I'll keep you safe all the same, Lord Robin."

That's right, she doesn't know my true intentions yet.

 _Better to keep it that way. The less people that know, the better. Ryoma and Mikoto may be influential, but they're not gossipy._

So it shall be. Very well.

"You'll need to keep Princess Hinoka and Sakura safe too. C'mon, we must make haste if we're going to get to them in time!" With that, Robin ran down the stairs and paused, not knowing where to go. Ryoma was still at odds with having Robin join him, but from what he saw on the throne, this man had a lot more than what met the eyes.

"To the stables then. Mother, is there anything else?"

"Yes," Mikoto realized, looking at Robin. "Bring Azura with you. Whatever Robin was thinking, I felt it. Azura will be of most useful aid."

"Very well. She shall come too."

 _Alright. Now to bring her up to speed as well. Azura has crucial information, something you will need desperately, not only here, but in the real world._

Always figured she had something to say.

 _A woman knows when to keep her secrets, Robin._

Well, how important is Azura's information?

 _This may seem strange, but when you see her, whisper this phrase in her ear and she will soften up. Maybe even listen to you._

What, 'Take off your clothes and let's have passionate sex?'

 _Tempting, but no. Tell her:_

 _'The Dragon of Silence will be so forevermore.'_


	55. Corrin and Sumia - Conquest and Fate

Sumia and Corrin - Conquest and Fate

"Where do I even begin... Wait... I'm not bothering you, am I?"

Corrin sat in Sumia's room, splaying her bare feet out to rest her weary legs while the other woman was absently packing various materials for the march that would come in the morning. As Corrin had nothing to bring except Yato and a dislocated shoulder, her packing was complete.

"Of course not, Miss Corrin. I'm always eager to hear a new story!"

"Right," Corrin replied with a smile. "What has Chrom said about me so far?"

Sumia paused, not recalling much. "Well, you showed up right before he did and all we know about you is that you're not from around Ylisse or her neighbors. But... you know that already, being that you were there for the meeting!"

"I suppose that's right," Corrin sighed, curling her toes with a yawn that escaped quietly enough to not warrant attention from her host. "So Hoshido and Nohr... you read a story on those two kingdoms?"

"It doesn't say specifically that _Conquest and Fate_ was about Hoshido and Nohr," Sumia explained while walking around her room. "But... you seem to be very familiar with that folk tale."

"I don't think _Conquest and Fate_ is a mere folk tale," Corrin muttered.

"Do you know a similar story where you are from, Miss Corrin?"

"I do," the princess replied quietly. "I lived through one."

"W-what?" Sumia asked with a surprised look.

"I mentioned earlier that I was a Princess to both Hoshido and Nohr," Corrin started, narrating her own tale.

"But both those kingdoms were enemies!"

"And I... could only side with one." Sumia stopped packing and looked at her peer with awe. Suddenly, it came to her, as if Corrin hadn't made it obvious enough already.

"Y-you're the princess in that story! You were the one who exiled herself after..." Corrin remained silent; enough to confirm Sumia's suspicions.

"I'm afraid that story is a far cry from the truth, to be frank." Sumia craned her head slowly, still concerned for Corrin's emotions after learning of her identity.

"Then... what happened?"

"I suppose this is a good place to start," Corrin thought after a while. "Chrom doesn't know this much yet... but you... _we're_ , going to have a war with Plegia. And Ylisse will need her Shepherds to protect her. Seeing that I am now the Shepherd's tactician..."

"Wait, we're going to fight Plegia? Why?" Corrin shook her head, not knowing the reasons of Ylisse's prologue.

"In my world, the Shepherds won the war against Plegia before coming to Hoshido and Nohr. Due to this fact, I'm not very sure of myself when it comes to pre-Valmese war history."

"We're going to fight Valm too? But... they're so _tiny!_ " Sumia was beside herself, now quaking in fear at the fact that she was about to invest the next few years of her life in plentiful warfare.

 _You, my dear dragon princess, are a chore._

Grima, you are of no help to us. Can't we just kill you yet?

 _That will come when it comes. As for now? Worry about the present. Even if this is all a dream, I'm sure we would both share resentments on having Ylisse overrun by those damn Plegian brigands. Especially that bag of assholes Gangrel-_

"Since I already know how some events will play out, I can use that to my advantage here," Corrin explained. "I know that this sounds very suspicious and reeks of skepticism-"

"Yes, it does," Sumia admitted. "But go on. I'll believe you because you seem to know a lot more than you let on. You seem like a good and well-doing person, so even if your story is quite odd, I'm sure you have good intentions here."

"I do, and I'll tell you nothing but the truth from my own perspective," Corrin promised with an honest smile. "So... let's start... two years after the Plegian War, right before Valmese ships sail for Ylisse." Sumia finished packing her bags and nodded eagerly, fixing up her hair for bed.

* * *

"Do you... have a place to sleep?" Sumia interrupted, freeing up room on her bed for Corrin, who stared in bewilderment. "I mean, it's probably not suited to a _princess's_ liking, but I think it's pretty comfy!"

 _Whoa, now this is new. Robin definitely did not get this treatment. At least, not that I recall._

I'm sure her intentions are honest...

 _Still, she was a great lay for Robin-_

W-what?

 _Oh, shit. I forget that you don't really... understand this whole timeline thing-_

When were Robin and Sumia a thing?

 _Not in this life. Ah, you won't understand if I tell you now._

Tell me! I can't believe Robin would be with Sumia-

 _Calm down Princess! Damn, at least hear me out. You know how Lucina and friends came from a different world, right?_

So? Robin, as far as I know, was alone in Lucina's timeline. Morgan was a mystery, sure, but so was his wife, if ever there was to be.

 _Precisely. Each timeline that me and Naga go through experiences minor **changes** , deviant events from the timeline before._

I'm afraid I'm not following.

 _Of course you're not. Robin could barely comprehend it with Hoshido's throne-_

Huh?

 _Ah, I'm not telling you much, am I? Well, for your information, Robin got kidnapped along with you by our dear friend Iago. Remember that cheeky old sleeze?_

My strategy tutor? Gods, he was creepy. He had such a disagreeable aura about him.

 _Well, he's the one responsible for you and Robin's adventures through each other's memories._

Wait, that means...

 _Yep. Robin has currently lived in your shoes, or lack thereof while you were living in his. Iago's curse was a little stronger on him, so I couldn't free his mind right away. So there he lived, wasting away at the Northern fortress, with only his butler, baker, and candlestick makers to keep him company._

You mean... he lived as a prince of Nohr? And Xander and Camilla and Leo and Elise... treated him as their brother? That's quite something. He'd make quite an interesting prince.

 _And quite the charmer too. You should have seen him swap spit with fair Felicia in the dungeons of Hoshido!_

W-what?!

 _Oops. Forgive him of his sins, for he did not know. After some help from me, he made it to Hoshido just as you did in your life. Though you have to remember that he was going through your memories. Therefore, Kamui/Corrin existed, but was no where to be found. As such he was not identified as the missing princess of Hoshido, just like you're not the white-haired devil of Ylisse. Instead, he was guided by Queen Mikoto to sit on her throne. Sitting on the Hoshidan throne... revealed the hidden truths to him. His life as a Nohrian prince will stay in recollection for the time being, but his memories are restored._

Even his past? Before he was a Shepherd?

 _The parts that he needed to see. Not everything. But enough. So don't worry about Felicia stealing away our charming Prince Robin of Nohr. Unless of course you're into that master/maid sort of thing, which is totally fine._

I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

Oh, _and Azura. Robin's currently in the process of extorting the truth that even you don't know from Azura, so don't mind if he gets a little touchy with her. I mean, I can't say anything for Azura herself, who will no doubt be pivotal to Robin's return to reality. If worse comes to worse, she'll be lost in more than her thoughts when she's alone with our special someone... so do give him a little leeway with the ladies?_

That's out of my power, as odd as the notion is. But how about me? How am I going to get out of here? Everyone in this dream, er, Robin's dream, needs me to drive them through Plegia! How am I to do that? I may be a good tactician, but... I don't think I can lead a country to war.

 _You won't have to, dear princess. Trust me. You'll see your children and your philandering buffoon of a tactician soon enough. Just keep Ylisse safe for now, okay? There's still so much I need you to see here. That's part of the reason why I let you two get kidnapped in the first place. To learn from each other._

Wait, you let us get kidnapped? How?

 _Well, you probably might get lost at this part. Remember the last night you spent with Robin before this dream started?_

Yeah. We were reading his journal of the Plegian war. Was that when we... got kidnapped?

 _A few hours after you retrieved that bitch Severa and her sister Caeldori from the Old Ylisse, my dragon form, the one that will actually kill us, yanked Nohr, Hoshido, and the rest of the damn continent with it._

What? But how?

 _Let's just say it was part of Grima's plan the whole time. He needed you specifically to be in contact with Robin, and events played exactly how we... well, he, planned it. The Valmese sea is no more, now filled with land. And guess which land that could be._

Hoshido, Nohr, and all her neighbors...

 _Exactly. And being that Valm and Nohr are now close enough, it didn't take long for an alliance to build between the two conquest-minded nations. They have set their sights on Ylisse and Hoshido._

Oh... gods. That means...

 _Yep! Everything Chrom wanted to prevent is now happening anyway. Everything_ ** _you_** _were trying to prevent is also happening. Nohr and Hoshido will likely split apart unless you can find a binding agent to keep them together. That's why I let Iago take you two._

What you're saying... is that whatever I learn through Robin's shoes in Ylisse will help me keep Nohr and Hoshido from fighting?

 _Right. And hear me out. Whatever Robin will learn from Azura will also help your two countries. And trust me, that woman has secrets that even I do not know. We're toying with powers that I cannot hope to best alone. So that's why you need to focus here and now. Alright?_

This is a lot to take in...

 _War often is. But this is the last one that Grima can wage. That fell dragon had grand schemes for the last world in this universe. Naga will do everything to stop him, and so too must I. So too must you._

* * *

"So tell me more about your world, Prince Robin," Ryoma started, their small caravan taking a quick break while the horses drank from the river. Kaze and Rinkah made idle chatter a small distance away, while Felicia tended to Robin's horse. Takumi lay on the grass, one foot resting on his knee as he idly drew circles with it. Azura stood close to the bank, clearly at comfort with the water brushing her feet.

"The kingdom of whom I'm the tactician for," Robin explained, "Would be similar to Hoshido, though it has aspects of Nohrian culture as well. It's located on a peninsula which is where the threat of attack was coming from."

"I see."

"Yes, well, my King decided that our armies, as small as they were, were not nearly large enough to combat a continental threat. Walhart's legions number in the millions, yet Ylisse and her neighbors could only muster a few tens of thousands at most. What we needed was a small strike force. Something efficient enough to pierce quickly through the Valmese territories, yet effective enough to last against a giant army.

"And how did my sister get involved in all this?"

"Well, I'm sure you recall how Kamui recognized Queen Mikoto," Robin explained.

"She did. An odd fact, if you consider how many years she has lived without her."

"Ah, but just a few hours after she was brought back to Hoshido, Queen Mikoto was killed by her hand."

"So she claims from her dreams. Yet I believe that won't come to pass. So how did she join you?"

"In the time between her joining us and her killing Mikoto, Co-Kamui came into possession of some sort of sacred blade: Yatogami."

"The golden blade? But... it has been lost for generations!"

"It's certainly golden, as much as I'm an expert on Hoshidan mythology, I'm afraid I can't describe it in further detail." Ryoma disregarded this and pressed his questions.

"When we came to Hoshido and Nohr, we found ourselves on the Hoshidan plains, with two armies on either side of us and Kamui in the middle, forced to pick between either you, her birth brother, or Prince Xander, her 'brother' by bond."

"Who did she pick?"

"Peace," Robin replied neutrally. "She didn't want to spark war, so she used us as a catalyst to bind both Hoshidan and Nohrian forces together."

"How? This peace that mother always describes... it never comes."

"Well, maybe I can ask your queen after this little rescue. I'm sure her not being dead will prove most useful if she has any answers I seek."

"That's what I don't seem to believe. Why? Why would Kamui do such a thing to her own mother?"

"From what I know," Robin guessed, "King Garon plotted as scheme to have Kamui both recognized and sent to Hoshido. Somehow, she had on her an implement that resulted in the destruction of both Shirasagi square, and the death of your mother."

Ryoma paused for a while, thinking of how that event could possibly happen if not for his Mother's premonitions of her own death.

"Interesting. I had always suspected some sort of plot against my mother. To think that Garon would only release his stolen trophy to use her as a weapon."

"And to think that I once groveled at his feet like some pup expecting a treat," Robin scoffed, thinking of his life as the naive prince. "But that will not come to pass. Things are already in motion that were different from Kamui's timeline. Are the horses ready, Felicia?"

"Yep!" Ryoma looked at the young woman, still dressed in Hoshidan garb, then to the Plegian prince who was wearing his Nohrian armor underneath a plain black cloak.

"You claim she is your wife, but she is not. Why?"

"Ah, so you saw through my ruse to get her across your border guards," Robin groaned, "Well, there's no denying that I had to get her across the border somehow. Her being my wife seemed a reasonable excuse."

"But why is her presence by your side even an-"

"Even before I realized who I truly was, I wanted to free Felicia from her captivity in my tower. She is a princess of her tribe, and deserves to live as such. Hoshido, for all its merit, would be a better home for her than what I could offer her in Nohr. At least, until I can avoid this war. So no, Felicia is not my wife. But she is still a dear friend, even if she wasn't in my timeline. The time I spent with her in this 'prince's' life... has given a bit of meaning to her existence in my eyes."

"So be it," Ryoma decided. "Time is wasting, and Hinoka and Sakura are still needing of our rescue. Come!"

Mounting their horse, Robin and Felicia nodded as they followed Ryoma's lead. Kaze and Rinkah rode behind, both healed from their injuries and equally passive towards Robin. Princess Azura stayed quiet in the back, while Takumi took the reigns. Four horses and seven riders made their way towards the border town, and not a moment too soon. The smoke was still fresh, and the scent of blood was still lingering.

They were towering. Easily above three meters and triple a normal human's weight, the Faceless were truly terrifying creatures.

"Slower and stupider than your average Risen," Robin hoped. "Hopefully their flesh falls apart just as easily as it was forced together." Robin recalled as a prince, watching Leo and Iago demonstrate their mastery over the conjuring of Faceless. Robin had secretly tried it himself, but only resulted in combining flesh into a hideous blot of flesh and metal. These ones were actually made correctly, much to his own jealousy. And fear.

"Daunting foes indeed, but flesh is flesh," Ryoma announced, drawing Raijintou and scanning the area for the two princesses. "Onward then! For Hoshido!" The crimson armored prince disappeared into combat, lightning arcing everywhere he swung. Rinkah quickly joined him, her heavy club eager to be stained.

"Die, die, die!" she cried out, enjoying the heat and thrill of battle once more as her club smash in a Faceless skull. After a few more, she disappeared past the gigantic creatures, helping Ryoma clear a path towards the village.

"I have you covered, milord," Kaze assured, sticking by both Felicia and Robin while the latter waved off the ninja.

"I can handle myself. Keep Ryoma and Rinkah safe, and the princesses too when you find them." Kaze nodded, running off to be more proactive towards Ryoma's charge.

Azura and Takumi stood back, the archer knocking back a teal bolt as he snarled at the Faceless around him. Compared to the livid Takumi, Azura was rather calm, her slender body poised in martial grace in tandem with her light naginata. Robin looked in her direction and nodded at her knowingly, though the princess did little more than blink.

 _You still need to talk to her. She will be most eager to share her secrets once she figures out you're protected from the Vallite curse._

Priorities first, Grima. Your secretive agenda can wait.

 _I suppose so. Do be quick about it._

"Right..." Robin breathed, feeling Felicia's presence behind him.

"They're scary, milord. But we can take 'em!" Robin laughed at Corrin's maid and nodded eagerly.

"That we can. I'll keep you safe, Felicia. Don't you worry-" Robin paused when Felicia suddenly jolted as if she were pinched.

"Felicia?"

Was that... the sound of an arrow hitting flesh?

"...ngh..."

Robin could only gasp in horror as Felicia's torso quickly became crimson with blood, the pale streak of Fuujin's arrow embedded from her back and out her chest.

"F-felicia?!" Robin screamed, holding his childhood friend as she collapsed to the ground, struggling to breathe. Unable to pull the spiritual arrow out, he held Felicia tight to him as she started to whimper quietly in his arms.

"I... I was so... close... we... our... c-castle..." Her head fell, limp and stained with tears.

"Felicia?" he muttered in disbelief, shaking her head with his hand.

"Felicia!" Robin rasped, before closing her eyes gently, his numb fingers tingling with a burning rage as soon as the deed was done. Turning to Takumi while still holding Felicia's body, The Plegian could only watch as the archer materialized the bowstring of Fuujin Yumi once more and willed an arrow into existence.

"So... you're not done..."

The tactician's fists clenched until they were white, and magic began to uncontrollably circle around Robin's arms. Dropping Felicia's still-warm body gently, he rose to his feet and turned to the murderer at fault.

"Nohrians... all of you. You will not harm my sisters, or my family! Nothing you say shall come to pass!" Takumi yelled, drawing back another shot. Robin dodged it while maintaining a glare at the ponytailed Hoshidan.

Slowly but deliberately, Robin opened up his cloak and moved his hand to his sword's hilt, knuckles already pale from the anger and adrenaline he was experiencing.

"You may be a good ally in my world," Robin snarled, drawing his sword, willing it to crackle with lightning. Circling around Felicia's corpse, he guarded her resting place with his blade towards the angry Hoshidan prince, "But no one will even remember you here!"

Takumi's recoil and change of composure was enough to prove that the same archer that was scared of being left alone in Robin's reality was the same, fearful Hoshidan that was now on the business end of his sword.

 _Robin! Don't!_

You stay out of this, Grima. I'm sure the little shit won't mind dying in my dreams.

 _Well... do what you must. I did not expect this from him. Keep his bow, at least. But be on your guard... Something is off. He might be under someone else's control..._

He'll be under the ground by the time I'm done flaying his spine from his chest!

Takumi took a deep breath and recalculated himself, flourishing another arrow and aiming it at Robin's head to keep him in place. "I'll save Hoshido from you scheming Nohrians! No one will hurt my mother! No war will claim Hoshido!"

Robin turned to Azura, who oddly enough, hadn't said a word this whole time.

"My suspicions were right; your mother's barrier that disperses the will to cause malice does not affect Hoshidan blood. So that makes you think you'd be able to assassinate two 'Nohrians' in cold blood, without repercussions, is that right? Coward."

"You Nohrians don't belong in Hoshido! I'll kill you all! I already killed one of you! I'll gladly do it again! And Azura will help me once she sees the truth! Die!"

"No. You two can settle this on your own. I do not belong in Nohr or Hoshido, nor its politics," she stated coldly, not budging an inch.

She was still blank-faced, not reacting at all to the murder or the growing hostilities. Not even the Faceless converging around them could change her expression.

"B-but... Azura! This man is a Nohrian!"

"So am I, murderer," Azura replied. "Or did you forget kidnapping me from my captivity in Nohr?"

"That was to prevent a war with Nohr! We're still trying to stop war! We need to save Hoshido!" Takumi cried, his arrow-hand shaking with anticipation.

"It's a very good thing I'm not a Nohrian then," Robin coldly said through pursed lips, stepping slowly towards the fearful archer. "Because you just declared war with me."

* * *

Corrin snapped back to reality, looking at Sumia who was waiting patiently on her side of the bed, by the looks of things, she was thinking to herself, a flower in her hand quickly losing its petals.

"Sorry... I was lost in thought..." Corrin excused, while Sumia shook her head with a laugh.

"Ah, I guess a few hours of stories never hurt anyone. Well, if you need a place to sleep, here you go! I do tend to roll though, so..."

Corrin thought about it for a while. It was odd for someone who barely interacted with her to suddenly act so warmly towards the Princess. But... this was another world. Maybe Sumia was more friendly during this time?

"Takumi will hate me for this," Corrin decided, slipping on the other side of Sumia's bed, keeping a very healthy distance from the clumsy knight.

"No worries! Me and Cordy shared a bed a couple times when we were out on Pegasus Knight sorties! Now that I'm a Shepherd, there's never enough beds in the barracks to go around! Be thankful you're not sharing one with Miriel or... Maribelle," she shivered at the thought.

"I suppose it could be worse," Corrin thought, not caring too intensely.

"You never finished your story of Plegia. Did we save Emmeryn?" Corrin blankly remained quiet, thinking of her conversation with Grima a while ago.

"I realized... even if I do know what's going on," Corrin replied, "I still have this army's life in my hands. I can't fail you. You may know nothing of me, nothing about me... but in my world, I fought alongside all of you as a Shepherd. I won't let you guys down. So as your tactician, I vow to Ylisse and her noble Shepherds: this story will put all the other stories of peace and adventure and triumph... to shame."

* * *

Marth walked around, not sure how to proceed at this point. She was a Shepherd, and thanks to that interloper's insistence, had a direct line of sight to Chrom every where she went. But for now, _she_ would be _he_ , and Marth needed to get to Ferox somehow, lest Lon'qu best Chrom in combat. But she had to get there before Chrom did, which was hard to do due to her current station as a Shepherd. She could always sneak to Ferox ahead of the Shepherds, but that would warrant suspicions if she were to face her father in the ring to contest for Feroxi aid.

Unless... Corrin could beat Uncle Lon'qu for him!

Yes, she most certainly could. She seemed an able sword, already years of experience beyond Chrom. Plus, she could turn into a dragon! Corrin could do it, Marth thought to herself.

"Sorry Uncle," she apologized, looking out towards Ferox with a wry smile. "We may never get to spar in this life. A shame, but I think I found a woman who could finally beat you in combat besides me!"

She pulled her mask away for a few seconds, just to feel the gentle Ylissean breeze on her bare face.

"And Robin, if you're here, don't worry. I'll do everything I can to keep everyone safe in your stead, wherever you are."

"Oh, don't you worry about me, princess. You'll do fine."


	56. Robin and Azura - Great Minds Manipulate

Robin and Azura - Great Minds Manipulate Alike

Takumi clutched his bleeding shoulder, unable to raise Fuujin Yumi long enough to draw back another shot at the seemingly unharmed spellsword that waited oh so patiently in front of him. Snarling at Robin's mocking composure, Takumi made a last-ditch attempt to will an arrow into his hand, but the wind god bow remained string-less, finally dropping out of his hand and clattering unceremoniously onto the dirt below.

"D-damn it..." the Hoshidan prince gasped, falling to one knee as the burning and throbbing in his shoulder became more and more overwhelming. "Where is Ryoma?! Where is anyone!?" Turning pathetically to the adopted sister next to him, Takumi truly felt regret for being unkind to her the whole time she lived in Hoshido. Was that why she wasn't helping? As prideful as he was, tears fell from Takumi's eyes...

Which, to Robin's personal intrigue, were as red as Corrin's. Usually, they were a light brown like Hana's or Hinata's, but now they were as crimson as blood, and just as scary.

"A-azura... please..."

Azura, for some reason or another, remained in place. Her face, void of any sort of sympathy or condescension was as it always was: blank, masked, and neutral. Her spear lay strapped against her back, but she made no effort to hold it. The Faceless seemed to ignore the three for the time being, and even if they did make an attempt to close in, Azura wouldn't budge. Robin took note of this but kept his eyes on Takumi.

"Come now, Takumi," Robin spat, his adrenaline from Felicia's murder far gone by now. It had to be clever acting from here on out.

 _Keep goading him on. Perhaps we can find out what caused him to suddenly react like this._

I've seen Takumi's eyes turn red during combat before. But when the royal family uses their dragon vein abilities, nothing changes biologically. Whatever is making his eyes change from brown to red is not only unique to him, but afflicting him in the real world.

 _It can't be due to Nohrian influence though. He's been working alongside Nohrian soldiers for the last year. This has to be something internal. Something... outside of his control._

Alright. I'll see if I can't get him any more riled up than he is. It was unpredictable enough that he killed Felicia... but I don't know what else Takumi in this state is capable of doing.

 _Relax. He's relatively harmless in this state. The main threat is still Azura. What is she even doing?_

We can figure that out later, after I figure out Takumi's goal.

"I'm sure _Ryoma_ would put up a fight," Robin continued, still guarding Felicia's corpse with his own presence. " _Hinoka_ would certainly put up a fight. Even _Sakura_ has the courage and willpower to fight in the face of adversity."

Simple. Just toy with his inferiority complex. Let his mind do all the work, if it is still in control...

"But here you are, finally about to prove yourself against a _Nohrian scum,_ who, by the way, is not even Nohrian, and the only way you could draw blood was by shooting one of us in the back! It's a shame that bow chose you to wield its power. Sakura or Hinoka deserve it way more." At these words, Takumi was taken aback, but did not say anything aside from his growling snarl.

 _I can fight this..._ _What does that Nohrian shit presume about my family? I'll prove him wrong and kill him!_

Takumi screamed at himself, Robin's words helping to chip at the walls of cowardice in his mind. All this anger building up... all it amounted to was sheer determination to prove that bastard wrong!

Staggering to both feet, the Hoshidan prince felt an arrow manifest itself between his fingers. Whatever pain that came from raising Fuujin Yumi only helped to fuel his will. His breathing was still ragged but at least now it was steady and convicted. Robin placed his hands on his hips, impressed.

 _I think you're about to die..._

No. I trust him. Even if this is another Takumi, this is the same one... right?

 _If you die here, you might not wake up in the real world._

You didn't tell me this-

Behind him, he barely noticed Azura holding her pendant, whispering her song while she glowed a dull blue.

 _You are the ocean's gray waves..._

"Y-you want a fight? How... about... t-this!" With the fluidity only a skilled archer could achieve, a bolt of pure energy let fly. Both archer and dancer stumbled in pain but the latter remained stoic while Takumi embraced the burning feeling, Fuujin Yumi humming from the release. The air around him glowed a gentle teal, and looking deep into Takumi's eyes, the tactician could see his iris change from a bloody red to his natural hazel.

 _You saw that too? Was that Azura's doing?_

Guess our presumptions were right. Combining this with what I know of Azura... I'm not too sure what she just did, though.

 _But whatever she did... it worked._

Robin didn't even flinch as the arrow whistled past his ear, embedding itself deep within the skull of the Faceless that was inches away from lunging at him. The beast fell to the ground, dead before it could even realize the superfluous hole in its head.

"Heh," the tactician chuckled nervously, not even turning to regard the Faceless that Takumi had slain, saving his life. "And here I was thinking you were trying not to hit me. I thought you missed on purpose."

"W-what?" Takumi stuttered, his brown eyes now tightly closed. Pain and agony etched his face, and Azura all the while did not say as much as a word.

"Looks like your little phase has passed. What in the world just happened?"

Quite suddenly, Takumi fell over again, clutching his head. It was clear at this point that he was much weaker than before, so Robin glanced at Azura quickly before walking towards the writhing Hoshidan. She was reacting as if she had nothing to do with Takumi regaining himself.

"I... I didn't kill her!" the prince cried out, causing Robin to believe he was in some sort of denial with his actions just a few minutes ago.

 _W-why did I shoot her? That woman... she was his wife. And Ryoma and Mother saw that he wasn't Nohrian... What came over me? What have I done?_

"I'm afraid you still killed Princess Felicia," Robin announced sadly, "and whether it was under a curse or not, you are currently looking at her husband. Now... you will tell me what you know, and you will tell me everything. Are you under some sort of spell?" Takumi shied underneath his gaze but did not otherwise relent.

 _If he is, you dumbass, do you think he's going to admit it?_

Er... no.

 _Yikes. To think we share the same mind. Good heavens... I don't recall being this green before._

"I... I don't know," Takumi groaned, clutching his head with the hand that could be raised that high. Robin raised an eyebrow in question before walking over to the archer and inspecting the handiwork he had engraved upon his shoulder.

 _A clean cut at least. Little shit deserves something a little sloppier. Cut his ponytail or something. Engrave 'I secretly want Nohrian bitches' on his back._

I know Takumi well enough. His hatred for Nohrians must still be seething at this point in time, especially since Kamui never returned. But... he is honor bound by Hoshidan conduct. He wouldn't shoot Felicia in the back like that.

 _Which brings us to the first hypothesis before you went off on your blind-rage-rampage and slaughtered the poor boy. Some mind-control heebie-jeebies or perhaps a rigorous brainwashing. Something that creates an uncontrollable anger at the presence of a stimulus. Which happened to be your presence. Whatever just happened with Felicia... may have been the result of Takumi's infliction._

Well, it's bad enough that Dream-Felicia is dead. But I'll see her again once this dream-state is through and I know what I need to know.

 _Well, aren't you the easygoing husband. One moment, your maid, childhood friend, and notional wife gets killed right in front of your eyes, and the next moment, you dismiss her death and pardon her murderer._

Takumi isn't my enemy. I just attacked him because he killed Felicia... and I'm still kinda angry, is all.

 _Ah, is the dragon inside you waking?_

What?

 _How did it feel? Was your few seconds of revenge sweet? Is Robin the tactician finally embracing his Plegian birthright?_

I thought you were against all this Grima-stuff. And no, it was certainly not _sweet_. If anything, it was scary and nerve-racking. Are you mad that I didn't kill him outright?

 _Of course not. But it is still inevitable that you indulge in our draconic... desires._

I'm pretty sure revenge and anger are very base human emotions.

 _Well... yeah. But dragons seem to love them even more._

I can't say I felt anything too euphoric. I mean, Felicia is dead and I still have no idea how to isolate Azura.

 _Incapacitate Takumi._

W-what?

 _C'mon, you just sliced his shoulder up. He just killed your hot maid!_

I can't just leave him surrounded by Faceless. Not only that, but do you expect me to just waltz around with all of Hoshido on me for killing their prince? It's bad enough that I killed some of their soldiers!

 _Very well. We'll go about doing things your way... human. Save Takumi, but take his bow._

And what will Azura do?

 _The same thing she's been doing ever since she joined your band of merry men: nothing._

She _has_ done something... on the way to Valm, she manipulated the sea and obliterated the Valmese flagship. Something... about her song. And you just saw her cleanse Takumi of whatever was messing with his head... But you are right. Other than that, she hasn't really spoken up much about anything, really.

 _That's because she has her secrets. Now come on. Put Takumi to sleep, take his bow, kill all the Faceless and run away with your little blue songstress._

Robin sighed, pretending to kneel to inspect Takumi's shoulder.

"N-ngh," the prince groaned, still fighting the conflicting voices in his head. "I-I'm sorry... I don't know... what c-came over me-"

"Shh," Robin whispered, driving his palm up Takumi's nose sharply, knocking the archer out in a heartbeat. "Perhaps a nap might help."

Okay, that felt good. Ooh, that felt really good. Aha, sorry.

 _Pff, I won't lie, I'm grinning from ear to ear at this. Anyway, mind on the mission. Take his sacred wind stick and let's bug out of here._

Azura watched passively as Robin took Fuujin Yumi, strapping it along the inner seams of his cloak so it remained hidden as long as he stood straight. Even as Robin tied Takumi by the legs to his horse, cradling Felicia in his arms, she silently followed the tactician as they headed for Ryoma and Hinoka.

"Well, looks like you're stuck with me for the time being, Princess Azura. There's room for one more on here." The blue-haired princess didn't react, but kept walking without even regarding the faceless that bothered to follow them.

"You claim not to be a Nohrian, which could be plausible. But what are you planning to achieve with the Fuujin Yumi?"

 _Ah, so she finally speaks. Sorry Robin, I'm taking the helm for a few moments._

Be my guest.

 _Ahem. Right._

Robin felt himself lose control over his motor functions, but could still see himself through his own eyes, just like every time before.

"So that's what this little twig is called," Grima chuckled. "And I'm assuming Ryoma's precious bug zapper is just as sacred. Y'know, as a Prince of Nohr, my brothers have in their possession the Book of Life: Brynhildr, and the Blade of Dusk: Siegfried. How convenient, right?"

Azura remained silent, but both Robin and Grima could see the growing suspicion in her eyes.

"So, let's skip ahead in my plan a few weeks, and here I am, with all four sacred weapons in my midst. With a little more convincing, and perhaps some changes of power... some offers of allegiance in return for their precious weapons back, boom. Here we are, Hoshido and Nohr at peace, for now at least. I wonder... just what kind of... things, could a force this powerful... slay?"

Grima spoke every word deliberately, pausing dramatically for his dialogue to hold the maximum amount of confidence.

"What do you think, Miss Azura?" The princess held her ground, chin held high but her eyes were darting between Robin and Felicia's corpse.

"I don't know what you are playing at, but I assure you I have no clue."

"Well, do you know what I think we could do?" Grima asked, baiting the princess for her inevitable answer. Still, she did not trust him enough to say it, so Grima had to go all in.

"..."

"Well, my beautiful princess of _neither Hoshido nor Nohr,_ I think we could take on something big! A... dragon, perhaps? And I dunno, bring about lasting peace between two warring countries as a result? Seems a bit far-fetched, but who knows what's out there in the great beyond? I bet we could do all sorts of things! Even... bring about a country to its former glory?"

Needless to say, Azura's growing smile, despite all her efforts to hide it, was very apparent by now. Releasing his control back to Robin, the tactician mirrored it on his own lips.

 _Remember those words I told you to tell Azura a while ago?_

Not the line of passionate sex... ah, the one about the dragon of silence?

 _Frankly, at this point considering Azura's mood, either one would result in a very huge win for you. Take your pick._

Sorry Grima. I've already got a lovely dragon princess waiting for me on the other side of this epiphany.

 _Suit yourself. Just saying, Azura's one of the hottest-_

"And say that there was a dragon that we could slay," Robin continued where Grima left off. "A dragon of... silence, perhaps. I think we could _silence_ it forevermore, don't you think?"

"Okay, stranger," Azura smirked, a sight that surprised and slightly pleased both Robin and Grima. "I think I know a dragon that fits the description where I'm from. But... you have to follow me. Leave Takumi and your wife somewhere safe, and we'll run off to the Bottomless Chasm. We can't talk about it here."

 _Just how much does this girl know? She may even know more about An- that dragon than I do!_

Should I follow her?

 _Carefully. But if you must, now's your time to take care of Felicia and Takumi. A proper disappearing act and some explanation why Fuujin Yumi is 'missing' ought to do the trick._

Alright. Here we go.

"But Takumi is your brother by bond, is he not? We can't just leave him here. And besides, Ryoma and the others will look for us."

Needless to say, Azura's sails were robbed of all their wind, and her annoyance was quite clear to see. Robin laughed internally at Azura's impatience, but he supposed eagerness was something rare to see in the blue-haired dancer and he decided to keep at it to incite that same enthusiasm.

"I... I guess," Azura sighed, disappointed that the only one even knowing of her struggle had other agendas to settle first. Robin was amazed at this side of Azura. From the usual melancholic and blank-faced singer in his army to the giddy and excited princess that was just _itching_ to tell her share of secrets... This was a pleasant turn of events. Even if... Felicia was still dead.

 _About that... Here. Just to remind you that I'm on your side. Even if this is just a dream... I still have my powers. You're welcome._

Felicia sputtered to life, coughing and screaming all at once, but upon seeing that she was being cradled in Robin's arms, calmed down somewhat.

"W-what?!" Robin gasped, almost dropping his maid off the horse on sight, before recollecting himself and smiling in pleasant surprise.

"I... I'm alive?!" she whispered, before feeling her back where the arrow had long since disappeared. No wound, no blood.

 _I pulled a similar stunt when Lon'qu died in the real world. His Hohsidan girlfriend, while it goes without saying, was very much pleased._

Have you... been following us?

 _Ever since you sailed for Valm. That's when I cut myself from Grima... And left Naga all alone to fend for herself up there. But she'll be fine, and so will we. Mainly because I'm on your side._

Thank you, I guess.

 _It's nothing, really. I need to ensure victory for you as much as I can. It's the only way we both win. Trust me: if I had a better way of doing things aside from tagging along with your little boy band on the sidelines, I would be doing it. But for now, try not to get yourselves killed out there when I come back. And NOT A WORD to your soldiers. If they find out, then the spies find out, and then Grima will find out, somehow. I... can't let that happen._

 _Now then... let's get on with our plans._

* * *

"R-robin?! Oh." Marth turned around to see Corrin barely suppressing a grin, before she joined her on the railing outside the Shepherd barracks. "You mimic his voice quite well."

"I imitate a lot of voices well," Corrin laughed, now contorting her voice to sound like Chrom. Marth scowled slightly, seeing what Corrin was trying to do.

"So it seems," she replied motionlessly.

"Having trouble sleeping, Lucina?" At first, Marth said nothing. It was still too bizarre that a complete stranger, one she had no recollection of in the past timeline or in this one, would know her every move. But she decided to trust her, since it seemed Corrin was looking out for Chrom just as much as she was.

"It is unbelievable to think I made it just in time," she admitted. Corrin nodded, whistling Azura's melody to herself before sitting down and squeezing her legs between the gaps in the railing, dangling her bare feet over the edge.

"Y'know, in my timeline, Robin wrote down that you saved Lissa in the woods by Southtown. But you never revealed yourself until Valm, nearly two years later. What were you planning to do?" Marth was at a loss what to say. True, her original plan was to ensure Chrom's victory at Ferox, save him a few days later at Ylisstol, and then save Emmeryn... but now? She had to go along with things, no matter whether it was for better or worse.

"Do you know Lon'qu?"

"The Chon'sin samurai? Yeah. He's a phenomenal swordsman! I kicked my own butt sparring him a few times. Then again, I am a woman..."

"And he has a crippling fear of women," Marth contemplated. "I think the odds are in your favor when we get to Ferox. I know for a fact my father may have a fair chance, but it is not a healthy one."

"I see. Well, according to Robin's journal, _you_ were the one they fought in the trial by combat. Robin zapped you after your dance with your father. So anticlimactic." At that, Marth smiled, before adjusting her mask and, after a glance behind them, took it off. Corrin stared at her eyes, noting the brand and how faintly it glimmered in her iris. She couldn't help but see the faint outline of tears that were starting to fall.

"Things have been hard on you, haven't they?" Corrin asked softly, gesturing for Lucina to sit down next to her. She did, sighing quietly as she too dangled her feet off the ledge.

"I... I am so glad to have made it here and see my Father again... But my work is never done until Grima is dead. Then... I can rest assured that the world is saved." Corrin nodded, letting a silent yawn escape her lips as she stared into the darkness past their fire-lit building.

"You know... saving the world is a wonderful thing," she began, turning Lucina's head to face her. "But you can let yourself be selfish too. Your father is right here, sleeping under your safety. You can let yourself be happy for that..."

Slowly but surely, the tears fell, and Lucina's whimpers were muffled as she buried her head into her arms.

"You're a young girl, Lucina. It's okay to act like one when no one is looking," Corrin whispered, wrapping her arm around the younger princess as her sobs grew in intensity. "You will fight when you need to, bleed and sweat when you force yourself to... but moments like these serve to remind us...you should cry when you have to. You're just a child, no matter what we all say. And no child deserves to live a life of pain."

"...I have to do this..." Lucina assured herself. Corrin agreed, still keeping her arm wrapped around the blue-haired princess.

"And I'll be by your side every step of the way. Okay?" Lucina smiled weakly, before putting her mask back on, emboldened.

"I'd be honored to see you by my side, Princess Corrin."

 _First Chrom, then Sumia, and now even Lucina likes you this early. Robin had like two friends before he got into the groove of things. What makes you so special?_

Oh, shut it Grima. Robin has his own appeals, but... I guess I'm more open and kind than he was?

 _Perhaps. I'll leave you to that. Do you think you can take down Lon'qu?_

I've only beaten him once... and that's _with_ his handicap.

 _Just kick his nuts and kiss him or something. Or... say a couple words. Sure, those certain words may cause him to hate you and question you for all of eternity, but we're in a dream right?_

You want me to tell him... something about Ke'ri? That was her name, right? Hana told me about her before she and Lon'qu... got together.

 _Just whisper it. Make him second guess himself and then kick him in the nuts again._

I don't think I can do that. I'll have to beat him fair and square.

 _So honorable. Surely you are the true bringer of peace._

Go away.

 _You know, I know a couple times where Robin chose Lucina as his significant other. So cliche... yet Morgan was just as zany. Think about that?_

I'd rather not. Now shoo, you.

The sounds of the door behind them opening were heard, and footsteps followed by a chuckle followed suit.

"Eloping on the rooftop now, are we?" Corrin turned to see Chrom, who raised his eyebrows in question. Marth blushed heavily behind her mask but Corrin just scowled.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, Prince Chrom?" she mocked, rising to meet the taller swordsman.

"But I want a story," Chrom retorted, the flirting causing both princesses to cringe. "Can you read me one and tuck me in?"

 _Father please,_ Marth begged quietly in her head.

 _Oh gods, make it stop._

Er... how do I react to this?

 _I don't know! You started it!_

Without thinking, Corrin brought her leg back but stopped it just in time. Chrom instinctively covered his crotch, before getting the message and frowning at himself.

"S-sorry... I got the wrong message there..."

"You're about to get a personal message," Corrin warned, stretching her ankle for the impending kick. "What do you need?" Chrom laughed nervously and backed away, before continuing with his original purpose.

"I heard voices. You and Marth were talking, so I figured I would... err... interrupt you. You really should get to bed."

"What did you hear?" Marth gasped, before Chrom shrugged.

"Nothing worth noting, aside from the fact that Ferox isn't going to be an easy trip. But Corrin will handle that, right? I'll just... swing my sword... at bad guys."

"You should go to bed," Corrin hissed, not too pleased with Chrom at the moment. "I'll handle what I need to handle."

"Fine," Chrom sighed, realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere. "And by the way... when you find your father, Marth," Chrom began, which made Marth jolt in shock.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm sure he would be proud to see his son grown up." The princess in disguise barely hid her smile, and could only shiver as a result.

"T-thank you, milord..." Marth whispered, not letting her tears show. Chrom left, and Marth slumped her shoulders as she let out the rest of her tears.

"Such a nutcase, that prince..." Corrin fumed, before turning to her companion. "C'mon. Let's get you to bed."

"F-father..." Marth whimpered, before nodding passionately and following the white-haired princess downstairs.

 _I see that you and Robin differ quite differently when placed in the same role. I'd daresay you are doing a better job as a friend than he was..._

Well, I'm sure in my defense, Robin did not know the turnout of events. He didn't know Lucina.

 _I can tell you right now... Robin may have been the cunning tactician that he was. But he was not as good a sister to each Shepherd than you were. Perhaps you'll win this war through other means. Granted, you still have your cunning and your wits. But at least you'll be surrounded by people that will trust you more than they would trust an amnesiac tactician._

Thanks, I guess.

 _I mean, you still have a ways to go before you're Robin's equal-_

Aaand, the moment is gone.

* * *

"Damn, is he alright?" Ryoma gasped, looking at the slumped Takumi, who rested against Robin's horse. Felicia was riding it, unsure of what to do. They found them surrounded by countless corpses of Faceless, but found no sign of Robin or Azura.

"We gotta find Azura!" Hinoka cried, not too thrilled at the fact that her brother was injured and sister missing with some stranger she had yet to meet.

"R-robin chased after some Faceless," Felicia blurted out, reciting the lines Robin had told her to say after her sudden return to the living. "The beasts took Takumi's bow, or something like that. Azura followed him."

"Why?" Ryoma wondered. _Mother did say Azura had something to do with Robin's plans. Is this all part of some bigger scheme? Is Mikoto planning something behind my back?_

"We'll head back to Hoshido," Ryoma decided swiftly, before sheathing Raijintou and whistling for his own horse. "Takumi is fine, other than his shoulder, it looks like."

"But, how about A-azura? And Fuujin Yumi?" Sakura asked, her voice piping in fear. Ryoma sighed and watched Kaze and Rinkah bring their horse around to their position.

"Mother seemed to anticipate these events, so we'll have to trust her until the answer reveals itself more clearly," Ryoma guessed. "Robin is honorable, so I suspect nothing ill. Azura is strong too, and she can handle herself. But for now, we need to take care of Takumi. As important as his bow is, his life is more important. Come."

"And what of me?" Felicia wondered, not knowing why Robin had suddenly abandoned her after she got shot through the gut. After all, her murderer was in her midst, unconscious right behind her on Robin's horse! Ryoma stopped, before sighing.

"You'll come with us to Hoshido. I'm sure it's not to your liking, but Robin is going to return with Azura eventually. It's a failproof plan-"

"You're taking me hostage?" Felicia wondered, not seeing any other reason that the Hoshidans would want her. "As ransom for Azura's return?"

"You'll be a _guest,"_ the crown prince assured. "We'll take care of you until your husband returns."

 _Great,_ Felicia fumed. Robin had told her he wasn't coming back for a while. Not until he got Brynhildr and Siegfried as well.

"Very well..."

With that, Ryoma mounted his horse and set back for Hoshido. Kaze and Rinkah followed on their own horse, while Felicia held onto the limp Takumi with a less than gentle grip, having half a mind to let him drag from a rope and scrape his pineapple head on the ground. Hinoka and Sakura followed above them atop the former's tenma, both nervous at their blue-haired sister's fate.

"Robin/Azura, I hope you know what you're doing..." they all whispered to themselves.

* * *

"Azura, what exactly are we doing?" Robin panted, out of breath from following the brisk pace of the lightly equipped singer.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Azura exclaimed, her excitement clearly out of character for the usually domestic princess.

Coming to the Bottomless Chasm, Robin gaped at the impressive expanse, which was where his whole adventure had started.

 _Well, change of plans._

What's happening?

 _I'm going to lay low for a while. You're on your own!_

Wait, what?

Grima?

Great.

"Were you always this energetic?" Robin wondered, to which Azura shook her head. Her smile was as radiant as her beautiful eyes, and equally as hopeful.

"You have no idea how long I've been holding this in..." Teetering dangerously close to the edge, Azura dangled her leg over the edge before nodding in self-assurance. "Follow me!"

"W-wait... Azura!" Not bothering to respond to Robin's complaints, Azura leaped off the cliff and dove straight into the ravine, disappearing from sight after a few seconds.

"Guess I'll have to trust her from here on out," the tactician gulped. Feeling Fuujin Yumi hum quietly against his hip, he swallowed his fear and walked off into the infinite black. His stomach plunged into his throat and he was...

Falling.

Falling.

Falling...

Not falling?

Were his eyes always closed?

* * *

Robin found himself in a dark room, dimly lit aside from the torches on the wall. He seemed to be in some sort of chamber, one that was the culmination of a very, very long hallway. One way in, one way out... which meant...

Why was he walking away from it? Suddenly, a figure grabbed him from the side, pulling him against the wall where they happened to hide through the use of silhouettes and outcroppings.

"R-robin, you are unharmed... It looks like you escaped! Just when we found you, too."

"Huh?"

The tactician didn't exactly recall the voice, but on adjusting to the light, Lucina's gentle gaze brought him back to reality.

"I'm... back? Lucina, is that you?"

"Thank goodness," Lucina replied, sheathing Falchion with a metallic click. Aside from the steel cuff that had broken chains around his wrists and ankles, Robin had a free range of movement. "We searched this whole castle for you. We ran into some trouble, but it was nothing we could not handle. I'm surprised you broke yourself loose, just as we found you!"

"We?" Robin turned to see Kana clutching him in a tight hug, face buried in his cloak. "Kana..."

"Papa, it's so good to see you alive and safe! Are you fit to walk?" Robin clutched his head in pain, before brushing his bare head. Not liking the feel of his hair ruffled about, he quickly put his hood up.

"Yeah. Where are we? How long was I... gone?" Lucina looked at him in question before Kana answered his inquiry.

"We're in some Valmese castle not too far away from where we set camp. It's been only two days since you disappeared, so we probably didn't miss anything much!"

"Two days?" Robin contemplated. What was happening... before that? "That's it?"

"Come, Robin, Kana," Lucina interrupted. "They are going to find us if we linger. We have to get back to the camp before anyone detects us." Kana nodded briskly and dragged his father along with him as they hugged the walls and followed the princess out of the Valmese camp.

"Is it... over?" Robin wondered to himself, not remembering much. Except...

"I'm going to lay low... for a while. You'll be... on your own," Robin muttered, pushing away the hair that felt past his hood. Did he say that?

"What was that?" Lucina asked, but Robin shook his head and adjusted his hood once more.

 _Yes... Yes I did say that._


	57. Takumi and Sumia - Ending the Nightmare

Takumi and Sumia - Ending the Nightmare

A few days had passed since the Valmese had unexpectedly ambushed the Shepherd encampment. Thanks to Commanders Leo and Takumi's talent for battlefield tactics, the Conqueror's legions had just as suddenly vacated back to safer territory, leaving the small militia to clean up the mess. Nursing the [Valmese] wounded, interrogating the [also Valmese] captured, and burying the [singularly Valmese] dead took the upwards of another day and a half. In the end, there was nothing left to do but to anticipate the return of Lucina and Kana, who would in turn hopefully have one or both of their kidnapped leaders in tow.

It had been two days since the duo had left, and they were expected back within a few more. Chrom was nervous, yes, but he had full faith in his daughter and the son of his best friend. Morgan on the other hand, was terrified at the thought of her younger brother all alone with nothing but Lucina protecting him. Yes, he could protect himself, but she preferred he not have to do so. The tactician-in-training spent the later half of the second day begging Leo and Takumi to let the Cabal catch up with her brother. Her fears were so severe that, after enough fruitless nagging, she decided she didn't need permission. She made plans to go, alone.

* * *

"For the last time, Morgan, I can't just let you leave with your little group. Scratch that, I can't let any of you go at all."

Sure, the Justice Cabal was a legitimate force, but against both the Nohrian and Valmese armies, they didn't stand a chance without the main Shepherds. Both Morgan and Takumi understood this, but only the former had a calm head regarding this situation.

"You don't understand-" Takumi noticed how desperate the young tactician was, both in her pleading eyes and her white knuckles. He had half a mind to let her go, but he had to use his _full_ mind due to his role as Commander now. Were he just the young passionate prince of a few days ago, then sure. But that would be just his emotions speaking, not his logic. So in the attempts of learning from that _Nohrian shit,_ he had to be smart about this, not just passionate.

"What, that he's your _father_? Your _mentor_? _Our commander_? I know very well how much he means to you, to us, but we're already in a vulnerable spot. To move even a single piece out of their place at a time like this, even if it's for her own father, would be suicide."

"BUT KANA AND LUCINA ALREADY WENT!"

"That was Captain Chrom's call, not mine. Then again, I would trust Princess Lucina to preserve herself out there. As far as I am concerned with, she is used to being in enemy territory." Morgan's shoulders fell slightly, and Takumi breathed a silent sigh of relief.

 _Good. Calm her down._

"And my brother?"

"He has Lucina to protect him." He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, but Morgan didn't seem to capitalize on his slip-up.

"It _should_ be me. It should be his own sister, looking after her brother. Not some murderous princess! Can't you let a sibling look after her own? You understand that, don't you?" Takumi nodded, sighing as he leaned back in Robin's chair. Sure, Lucina was cold. Murderous? Probably not. Morgan's anger was still apparent if an outburst such as that made its way out at a time like this.

... _I think._

"I do. I would do anything for my brother and sisters. _Especially_ after my own mother died. Even Kamui's life is worth my own were it to come to such. But... I'm the Commander now, not just a prince. Not just a brother. Were I in your shoes, I would do the same as you. But you're a tactician, right? You're the daughter and the pupil of the best tactician I've ever seen. What would you do in my situation?" Morgan scowled, but nodded her stubborn agreement.

"I would let you go. And that makes you a better tactician than me." Accepting that as her surrender, Takumi sighed in relief and nodded back. Even as she stepped out of his tent in a huff, Takumi had to let out his personal opinion of the matter. Even if he was to regret it.

"And you are a better child to their parents, and a better sibling to their brother than I could ever be." A few seconds later, Morgan peeked her head in and flashed a light, yet mischievous smile.

"Y'know, Prince... Commander Takumi, Dad trusted you enough to put you in that spot should something happen to him. And Mom thinks highly of you as well, not only as her brother, but as a leader. I think their opinion is worth a lot. You're not too bad, sir." With that sudden and uncalled for compliment, Morgan left, clearly in a brighter mood than Takumi had expected.

Whether that was due to her accepting things for how it was, or more-likely planning something behind his back, Morgan's acquiescence was very much appreciated to the stressed-out Hoshidan prince.

The smile he let appear was just as gratefully realized.

* * *

A few hours later, Takumi nodded slowly as he read through the supply manifests that Yanna and Hanna had procured. His initial scoff deepened the further down he got on the paper, to where finally it turned into a full-blown frown. Soon enough it was apparent in both his gaze and the twin merchant's that the situation was not too promising.

"Looks like we're in pretty dire need for supplies. But we can't just move out of this location either... We're way too exposed anywhere else..."

He droned off in his own thoughts until the tent door opened up, revealing his counterpart in this tactical endeavor, the ever-present half-smirk refracting the glaring sun.

His arrival announced by his damnable aura alone, Leo walked into the room a few seconds later, much to Takumi's displeasure. But yet, he was just as much a Shepherd commander as Takumi was, and the Hoshidan had to be polite at the very least, even if Leo was everything the archer hated embodied into one oh-so-perfect being. He nodded at his... _equal._ The scoff that accompanied it could have been better concealed, but Leo didn't seem to care.

"It seems we'll need to send out scouting parties to locate supply convoys," the Nohrian prince decided. "Commander _Takumi_ ," he added with slight nuance, "What do you think?"

"It's a really big risk," the Hoshidan decided after a brief pause, ignoring the jape from the blond. "I don't think our scouting parties can handle running into any Valmese. Not when their patrols have fliers." Leo tsked and went back to the mental drawing board.

"Pegasi and Tenma riders can almost always outrun wyvern riders, but they'll still need to raid the Valmese convoys if they want to accomplish anything. I don't think our fliers would be able to pull that sort of stunt off... not with wyverns after them."

Takumi thought about this, and came up with an idea. It was sloppy and unrefined at best... but it was a good start.

"...Not without someone to keep the wyverns off their back long enough for them to nab the supplies we need," he suggested slowly, envisioning his plan in his head.

"Our archers would get torn apart if they-"

"-were on the ground..." Takumi interrupted. "I... learned from our most recent battle a key insight: An archer doesn't need to rooted to the ground to be effective." Leo had no idea what Takumi was referring to, shaking his head.

"None of our Tenma and Pegasus riders can use bows well enough to fight off wyvern riders in midair. Unless Caeldori and her father can also grab supplies at the same time they shoot, our other riders aren't up for that sort of ordeal. And our kinshi knights aren't fast enough to get away-"

"I'll be right back," Takumi interjected, running out of the war tent to find... her.

* * *

 _He gripped his sacred bow in fear, praying that a plummeting death was not the one that awaited him._

 _But more importantly, he begged the gods that no harm would come to the woman who kept him secured in safety._

 _As tight as his knuckles clenched against his weapon, they were nowhere as strong and reassuring as the iron grip that secured his proximity to his companion just a few inches away._

 _He could sense her doubt, her nervousness, her panic. The battle was in full swing and they were caught in the middle of it. Hundreds of soldiers were fighting both above and below, littering the battlefield with both noise and fury. Arrows, spells, blades, beasts... any of them could easily end the lives of the two brave soldiers atop the valiant steed._

 _"Banish your fear," he breathed, his voice a whisper along the wind, tickling her ear and warming her core. What bravado he had in his voice overpowered whatever insecurities he himself carried at the moment. "None shall harm us."_

 _She had relatively no reason to be scared compared to the prince behind her. She was at least secured on her saddle, a position that could be removed only through the means of shooting either her mount or herself. But the archer behind her? Every time he rose to his feet to fire off his weapon, the only thing keeping him from flying hundreds of feet to his death was her own grip._

 _And amidst the unpredictability of battle, their synchronous heartbeat was the steady tempo that they both held on to._

 _As Snowflake and her two riders waltzed dizzily above the field of battle, the three remained untouched._

 _Slowly but surely, the battle was won. The prince's aim never faltered once, and neither did the knight's hands at the reigns._

 _What started as a company large enough to blot out the sky with their wings, the enemies were now fleeing from the blur of teal and white that chased after the stragglers._

 _Whether it was due to the gods smiling at this partnership, or the skill of the clumsy rider, or the unwavering precision of the timid prince, no injury fell upon them._

 _Perhaps they smiled at the bond the trio in the sky held; A Hoshidan with a sacred connection to his bow, an Ylissean with a compassionate connection to her mount._

 _A knight with a precious connection to a prince. Crafted out of awkwardness, refined by friendship and similarities, forged in battle, and sanctified by victory, it was a bond not easily describable, but even harder to deny._

 _When ground finally met their feet, the prince dismounted first, offering his hand to the woman who had kept both of them aloft. Graciously, she took it, but even as she tripped off the stirrup, the archer caught the rider in his arms and held her just as tightly and securely as he had amidst hostile skies._

 _"M-my prince," she whispers, out of breath. "I apologize-"_

 _"Cast away your discomfort," he answers, leaning in so that his kind eyes are the only thing the rider could look at. "This is right where you belong-_

"Mom? Are you writing more weird romance stuff again?"

Cynthia stood in the doorway of Sumia and Cordelia's tent, grinning mischievously. With the look Sumia had on her face, Cynthia's assumptions were well founded.

"C-cynthia!" Sumia gasped, knocking over her inkwell in the process, that luckily (or unluckily) barely avoided ruining the page of romance thriller. "O-of course... not! I... uhh... I'm writing a battle report! For... Commander Takumi! D-don't mind me!" Chuckling nervously, she folded away the incomplete passage and stuffed it into her drawer.

"Oooh," Cynthia responded, buying the white lie. "Well... being the future hero that I am... how about I deliver it to him myself?"

Sumia shrieked as her daughter advanced towards her cabinet, and she blocked it off with her body to prevent the knight to get any closer.

"I-it's not d-done!" she attempted, and Cynthia's grin just grew larger.

"Nonsense! My hero senses are tingling! I'll be the hero you need (but not the one you deserve) and do the dirty work for you!" With inhuman speed fueled by sheer adrenaline and heroism, the young knight staved off Sumia's arm long enough for its owner to back off and nabbed the paper from its drawer. Cartwheeling away, the beige-haired Ylissean opened up the paper before grinning in triumph. Suddenly, her smile drooped, and her eyebrows turned to question.

"C-cynthia?!" Sumia wailed, helpless to stop her future daughter from opening up the fictional romance that she had authored, which was certainly no report.

"M-mom..." the brunette paused, gesturing to the paper, "Were you really going to give this to Commander Takumi?" Sumia gulped, seeing her ruse was up.

"N-no..." she admitted, still blushing from embarrassment. "I would never... How embarrassing would that be..." she cringed at the thought.

"W-why would you write this?" Cynthia questioned, still not understanding Sumia's emotions towards her secret friend.

"Y-you don't need to see that!" Sumia complained, lunging for the paper. Cynthia dodged it and kept at her questions.

"I know you write some weird stuff Mom... but this? Not even Aunt Cordy would read such... cheesy..."

"Things happen in battle, I guess," the Pegasus Knight revealed, pointing to the skies were she and Takumi had held off countless Valmese and Nohrian wyvern riders. Even if her accounts were more romanticized and exaggerated than realistic, it was a nerve-raking experience.

"B-but... this is a _story_! It's written as if... you... _Oh._ " If Sumia couldn't get any redder, she would have to be refracting infrared waves now.

"I guess I'm not much of a hero, huh? Falling for a prince after reading a couple books here and there with him and then going on a dangerous flight with him and doing nothing but holding him by his legs..."

"I... I just didn't think that Takumi had any reason to interact with you... let alone get along with you. He's such a jerk! He never appreciates my dramatic lines or my entrances! HE EVEN CALLED ME AN OWAIN RIP-OFF!" Sumia laughed this off and shook her head.

"I doubt once you get him to soften up that you'll get the same response. It's why I like reading with him so much. He's so... _empathetic._ He understands the unsaid things. Well, he does say quite a lot, too."

Sumia could see that Cynthia was very much confused now. "Since when? He's always so... meh! I didn't know he read sappy books... let alone with you."

"It's been going on for quite a few months," Sumia explained, "Every now and then, we would just read a book or two after training... I guess... that's where it all started."

"Where _what_ started..." Cynthia droned off, before returning to the paper and realizing the whole truth. "You... like him!?" Sumia winced at Cynthia's shriek and shook her head.

"Not so loud!" the older woman warned, before nodding hesitantly. "But... you are correct. I'm sorry." Cynthia softened up, patting her mom's shoulder cheerfully.

"For what? I think it's great that my mother's found someone!"

"But... am I not deviating from your intended plan to find your father?" Cynthia shook her head, still having her trademark smile.

"Funny thing... I never told you who Dad was, haven't I?"

"No. I don't recall you ever revealing that," Sumia considered, still thinking if Cynthia had.

"Well, that's because... I don't know!"

"What?"

"Only Lucina, Inigo, and Owain know their father's and mother's identity, probably because they're royalty! Me, Gerome, Sevvy, and everyone else? We only knew our Moms! No matter how hard I try, or even if I ask someone else... no one seems to remember who my father was!"

"So that means..."

"Whatever choice you end up making in this life... It's already predestined to be the right one! A hero like you will always make the right choice! Even... if it ends up being a total _loser_ like Takumi-"

The tent door opened and the pineapple prince himself stood, glowering, in the sunlight.

" I am _not_ a loser," Takumi defended lamely, before gesturing at Sumia. "Ah, you're here. C-can you come with me to the war room really quick? I... need to explain something to _Commander_ Leo-scum and it involves us... I mean! Yeah it involves us, but like... for other... things. Uhh..."

Cynthia was grinning from ear to ear now.

"How much did you hear?" Sumia attempted, not too thrilled that her dear companion had just walked in on her future daughter talking smack about him.

"What? All I heard was something about me being a wimp... were you gossiping about me?"

"No, no... sorry," Cynthia covered, smiling innocently. "Don't you worry."

"W-whatever... Not like it affects me, or anything... You coming?" Takumi mumbled, already standing in the doorway.

The Pegasus knight hid her surprise effectively enough and hummed her agreement, rising out of her chair and joining up with the prince. Cynthia looked at the two mischievously before tapping Takumi's shoulder, holding out the paper she had stolen.

"Oh? What's this?" Takumi asked, much to Sumia's horror and Cynthia's glee.

"It's a report on the last combat sortie," Cynthia half-lied. "I was going to deliver it to you but it seems rather counterproductive to wait any later." Out of Takumi's peripherals, Sumia burned up into a supernova and desperately wished herself out of existence, to no avail.

"I'll have to look at it later," Takumi sighed, folding up the unread paper and sticking it in his inner pocket. Sumia would have no way to pickpocket it, even if she tried. Mother glared daggers at daughter, and Takumi didn't notice a thing.

"Well, have a good day, Cynthia," the prince concluded, bowing slightly and exiting, Sumia in tow. When they were gone, Cynthia giggled to herself and smiled contently.

"I guess even a hero like Mom needs a weird, pathetic sidekick."

* * *

C

* * *

"This is your grand plan?" Leo questioned, not entirely convinced. Takumi was confident and certain, however, and nodded his self-approval.

"Sumia and I took out nearly thirty fliers on our own two days ago," the prince explained, beaming in pride even if he was just proving a point to Leo. The Nohrian scratched his chin but still raised his arms questioningly.

"And how does that help us raid supply convoys?" Takumi grinned and pulled out a staff from behind him. Handing it to Sumia, who recognized it immediately just by the energy it emanated, twirled it in her hands before explaining herself.

"This is a warp staff... I think," Sumia explained, 99% sure.

"Yeah," Takumi said with a roll of his eyes. "It is."

"Robin had me as a healer for a while, seeing as how we needed more healers at the time. I learned a thing or two before I was required to go back on Snowflake. During that time, I got pretty good at using staves. That's why I'm a Falcon Knight now - A Pegasus Rider that uses both lances and staves. A rapid response medical combat unit, if that suits the bill."

"It does, but that still doesn't explain how we're going to resupply our troops on the fly."

"Say no more, Nohrian scum," Takumi challenged with a smirk. "Sumia, remember where I left it?"

"Yeah, I think I've got it," the clumsy knight muttered, before channeling the staff for a brief instant. A second later, Fuujin Yumi reappeared right in front of Takumi and he grabbed it before it could drop to the ground. Leo raised his eyebrows as he understood the demonstration quite literally.

"I see. You want to teleport the supplies from above, while providing your own escort?" Leo questioned. Takumi and Sumia nodded, agreeing with their own plan.

"Obviously, a larger object would take more time and energy to be transported to a farther location. But, we don't need to be precise with the supplies we're stealing, as long as they're somewhere outside the Shepherd camp. We'll find it from there. Plus, I can hold off enough wyvern riders for Sumia to channel her staff. Not to mention we'll be running this gambit a few hours after midnight, when there's the least amount of flying patrols." Leo nodded at this perpetration and backed off, giving them his notional seal of approval with an impressed bow.

"It seems you are very devoted to this plan," the Nohrian decided. "Well, I have nothing better to offer at the moment. We'll see what you two can do on your own, and then we'll see if it's worth repeating on a larger scale. You still got a whiles before it hits nightfall, so I guess you should rest? You're just as much of a Commander as I am, Takumi."

"You let me know at every possible instance," the Hoshidan complained, leaving the tent. Sumia lingered for a while before nodding quickly and running after the prince.

* * *

"H-hey, about that paper... that Cynthia wrote. Think I could uhh... look at that... first?" Sumia smiled sheepishly, but Takumi only shrugged and kept walking.

"She does get pretty... enthusiastic on everything, but I still have to look at those reports. I... I wasn't aware being tactician was _this_ stressful," Takumi rubbed his throbbing temples for emphasis and Sumia laughed along with him.

"You're doing a great job! You just needed an opportunity to prove yourself, and here we are!" Takumi appreciated Sumia's support and returned her smile, and paused mid-stride.

"I'd rather not prove myself just because Robin and Kamui are gone. But hey, it is what it is, right? I'd daresay that things are looking... at least _consistently_ grim."

"And we'll consistently succeed with you and Leo at the helm! Robin was smart to put you in charge." Takumi lightened up and appreciated her words of encouragement.

"His daughter is rather persistent when it comes to rescuing him and Kamui though... Her and that little group of heroes."

"Tell me about it," Sumia droned, "Cynthia is the leader of the Cabal, and they have _repeatedly_ made it clear to me that their first mission is 'restoring Commander Robin and Commander Corrin to their rightful throne.'"

"And now I sound like a dictator who can't do his job," Takumi sighed.

"Not quite," Sumia corrected, her smile still present. "They're just unfamiliar that someone like you is capable of being just as good a tactician as _our original_ tactician!"

"Hardly," Takumi replied in humility. "But I appreciate the kind words. And what do you mean, _someone like me?_ "

Sumia paused, sizing up the prince in front of her.

"Well," she began, mimicking his crossed her arms and put a mock frown on her face, "For starters, a big grumpy prince who hates fun and theatrics is sure to not resound with my daughter." Takumi snorted and shook his head.

"I am _not_ grumpy. And while Cynthia does get on my nerves - sorry - I think she's quite suited to being leader of a group of vigilantes. She has quite the hero's heart within her. Even if she isn't fond of _someone like me._ "

"Well, that's because she doesn't know the _soft, insecure, caring_ prince that I do!" Sumia teased, leaning dangerously into Takumis's personal space to make him flinch. It succeeded, and the Pegasus Knight brought out a timid yelp from the archer.

"Jeez, none of that, Sumia," Takumi whined, before letting his smile come back and letting out a pleased sigh. "I do try to be kinder to everyone though."

"It's working, I've been watching," Sumia confirmed. Sure, Takumi was an utter ass to some, but at least he was less utter and less ass more frequently.

"Glad to know that you're keeping me on good behavior," Takumi mocked, rolling his eyes and flicking his sepia ponytail.

"Someone has to make sure the little prince that thinks no one cares about stays in line," Sumia retorted. Takumi laughed once more and breathed deeply, thinking of what to do in the few hours to come. Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind and he lit up with a grin.

"Say... it's been a while since we read... Together, I mean. You still have the Ribald Tales of the Faith War Volume I, right?" Sumia lit up at both her favorite book and the chance to read with her... _prince_ for a few hours.

"Of course! We never finished it, and we have a few hours to spare!" Takumi nodded vigorously and slung Fuujin Yumi on his back before changing course and heading towards Sumia's tent, his knight in tow.

* * *

Day 4 of the Valmese Campaign

"Ah! I... didn't expect anyone to be here..."

"Oh. Am I interrupting something? I'll leave, I guess. Sorry for the-"

"N-no-nonsense! Reading is a wonderful thing to indulge in, no matter who or where you are! Which reminds me... who are you? Sorry if I don't remember... you guys just... appeared and joined us, so I'm not too... familiar. I'm not t-trying to be rude, or anything..."

"I-it's quite alright; My... My name is Takumi. I'm an archer from Hoshido. And _you_ are? I mean... what's your... name?"

"Sumia! Pegasus Knight of Ylisse! A pleasure to meet you, Takumi!"

"L-likewise..."

"..."

"..."

"Sorry, am I bothering you? I'll just grab my book and be off-"

"Wait, not yet... you probably know more than I do about the small library we have here... I... I'm looking for a certain book."

"Oh? I found most of these books myself! I'm probably the best one to ask! This kinda is _my_ library, if we're to be general."

"This... is embarrassing... but-"

"Ribald Tales of the Faith War?! That's my favorite in this whole library!"

"Oh... well, see, I kind of started on Volume II... and I didn't even notice until I was halfway through. But I can't find Volume I! It's so... frustrating!"

"Ah, that's because it's in my tent! C'mon, follow me!"

"A-are you sure? I could just pick it up when you're done..."

"Nope! You're reading it with me! Do you realize how hard it is for me to find someone who loves this work as much as I do? Sorry, but I am cherishing this moment!"

"Eh... Okay, I guess."

"Alright Takumi, here we are! Let me just check if Cordelia is out and... Wait."

"Is something the matter?"

"Your name _is_ Takumi, right?"

"As far as I'm aware... I mean yes. yes it is."

"Like... _Prince_ Takumi?"

"Well, yes. And-"

"Oh g-gods, I apologize milord! If I had known any better I certainly would have gotten you that book when you first asked! Ah-"

"Sumia, it's fine. Besides, if you wanted to talk to a real prince, you're looking at the wrong Hoshidan... My brother Ryoma outshines me in every aspect, and so does Hinoka, my sister... and she's a girl."

"...Well, I'm not one to judge right off the bat, but you seem quite capable of anything, Prince Takumi. You're the one with the Fuujin Yumi, right? That in itself is amazing! I've read so many stories about the mythical weapons... to be able to wield that bow, not to mention all the other stuff your sister Corrin says that you do well... you're something special!"

"Aha... I suppose I could be. T-thanks. I wouldn't think Kamui would vouch for me, honestly..."

"Now come, milord. I believe there's a Volume I you wanted to read! And don't mind me, because I'm gonna read it with you!"

* * *

 _"Perhaps you mean well, maiden. But what true benefit wouldst thou gain to seek thine company?"_

 _"The one that a soul seeks to gleam from one suitable to one's own interests. You are a warrior, as am I. It would befit us to collaborate forces. We share a goal, and common interests."_

 _Slowly, the archer lowered his bow much to the knight's relief. To his surprise, he noticed that even in the face of her impending doom, she had not once raised her lance._

 _The two strangers met one day on the field of battle, having raised their weapons at having seen the other. But just as abruptly, they were sheathed._

 _One, an archer from a faraway land, cold at the touch yet gentle and kind were one to dig past the surface._

 _The other, a knight amidst a winged beast, easily passable for a village girl with her hobby of literature._

 _But there was no room for village girls and kindness on the fields of battle._

 _"Even when that one is a disagreeable prince? One with such a foul disposition?"_

 _"I sense nothing foul about it, sir. Verily, I find thee to be quite all right-_

"Damn it... that completely ruined the dialogue," Sumia scowled, throwing away the paper, tossing her quill into the air before letting it splatter on her desk. Huffing her frustration, she closed her notebook and sighed in the depths of her tent.

Day 7 of the Valmese Campaign

"Mom..." Cynthia groaned, promptly entering the room that she and Cordelia shared. Instead of her usual smile, Cynthia's face was lined with a frown. "Want me to get that paper?" she added quickly, before Sumia got it and put it in her pocket.

"What is it? Are you unwell?"

"A hero usually doesn't succumb to such naysay... but you won't believe the _nerve_ of that Hoshidan!"

"Who?" Sumia asked, genuinely surprised that anyone would say such things to her daughter. Actually, she hadn't heard what was said, so that was yet to be judged.

"That talk of meat guy!" It took a while for Sumia to cipher Cynthia's mispronunciation but she got through it after a moment of thought.

"Prince Takumi?"

"Y-yeah!" Sumia heard Cynthia gasp ' _he's a prince?'_ under her breath, but she kept her face straight through the ordeal.

"What did he say?" Instantly, the knight's face darkened when she gazed upon her mother.

"He called me lame! He said that backflipping offa' Snowflame wasn't heroic at all! I bet he can't even do backflips! He's such a jerk!"

"I'm sure he can do backflips just as well as you, dear," Sumia negotiated, thinking about the prince she had met in her library, who then proceeded to read with her. He wasn't too bad, was he?

"Nonsense! I will prove that Justice will prevail! The Cabal will have his head!" Sumia jumped back to reality, letting out a tsk of disapproval.

"We will _not_ be having any pranks with Hoshidan royalty!" After a second of pleading, Cynthia relented, retreating to safer ground.

"F-fine..."

 _Besides... Takumi has the kindest soul in the world!_

* * *

Current Day - Valmese Campaign

"Ah," Takumi sighed, finally closing the book. "That story never gets old."

"..."

The Hoshidan turned to see his companion asleep on his shoulder, having been lulled to a gentle nap through Takumi's narrating. They had a few more hours until the mission started and the sun was already down, so no one would see anything.

It was a pretty commonplace thing to see Takumi and Sumia reading together. There were more eccentric things to be seen as far as multiple people being involved were concerned. Due to that, no one batted an eye or a second glance when the Hoshidan prince and the Ylissean knight read in the latter's room. Most of the time, they would read the same book and one would verbalize the words on the page while the other was free to envision it in their minds. Sumia must have been tuckered out because her daydreaming turned into actual dreaming soon enough.

Sure, they trained, sparred, and did all the stuff Shepherds did when they weren't doing the stuff Shepherds didn't. Reading was encouraged, actually, hence the reason why the library was part of the convoy. Knowledge, even if half the books were fantasy or romance, according to Robin, was necessary in building an effective group of soldiers.

Sleeping on each other's shoulders, on the other hand, was something a little more liberal than the usual Shepherd recreational activity.

The first time it happened, Takumi suddenly knocked out on Sumia's shoulder during some story after a long day of training. It wouldn't have been her reading, she assumed, because he was out like a light after a few words.

But what came after... now that was something she had no clue how to explain, or remedy.

* * *

B

* * *

Day 138 of the Valmese Campaign

"Ugh... Gah! H-how long was I... Why..." Takumi relieved himself of any physical contact with the knight, instead holding his head in his hands and wiping away the cold sweat that left chills on his skin. Sumia smiled back and held her hands innocently.

"Only a few hours. You seemed really tired, so I just let you stay comfy. Are you okay?" Takumi nodded quickly, breathing rapidly before calming down somewhat. Glancing around, he saw that the room was still occupied by just the two of them.

"W-what time is it?"

"Way past your bedtime, mister," Sumia laughed. "I think we're past midnight. You should get back to sleep." Takumi shook his head, looking at the crosslegged knight in shock.

"B-but what about you? Did you really stay in this position just to let me sleep-"

"It's fine," the book-worm laughed, holding her novel in her hands. "I was occupied anyway."

Takumi nodded and shook off his initial fright, Realizing just now how... rested he felt.

"I, uh... did... anyone... _see?_ " Sumia raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Corrin dropped by earlier... so did Princess Sakura, and Princess Camilla." The Hoshidan paled as if he were bleached on the spot, and he rapidly constructed a frown onto his face.

"W-what did they say?"

"You have a cute sleeping face," Sumia quoted.

"W-what? That's it?"

"Yeah." Takumi suspected shenanigans but didn't press further.

"And what about you?" Sumia smiled, recalling her situation with the sleeping prince trapping her to the ground.

"I suppose it was cute. But only for a short while. A few minutes in, you started mumbling and whimpering like a child during a thunderstorm. When I tried to stir you awake, you grabbed my arm... and that seemed to shut you up. Are you okay? You slept like you haven't had a good night's rest in months."

"Oh, I suppose... you're right.," Takumi replied, rising up suddenly. Closing Sumia's tent door, he peeked outside before being content with the lack of passerby returned. Sumia sat crosslegged on the ground and he sat across from her. Sensing a long conversation, Sumia stretched out her legs and smiled encouragingly.

"I don't want to intrude on your personal-"

"When that Nohrian- my _sister_ , Kamui, killed our mother, I began to have really bad dreams. They would get creepier and scarier than the ones the day before. Sometimes, they're about my family, or sometimes just about my mom. But every single time, I'm helpless to stop it. I'm powerless... I'm useless. Just like now. I can't stop these nightmares... Like I couldn't stop Kamui."

Sumia held her breath, just now connecting the dots between Takumi's jitters and grumpy attitude to his odd sleeping habits. And just a few moments ago, on her shoulder, she felt as if he were to wake up from his kinetic motion alone.

"Takumi... have you talked to anyone about this? Robin, maybe?" The archer shook his head quickly.

"No... I can't possibly. I already feel inadequate enough with _King_ Ryoma being my older brother. Don't even get me started on my two sisters. And _Kamui..._ Even _she_ has it all. Yato chose her to save the world, even though she killed our own Mother!"

"Robin knows what it's like to fail at the one thing you are counted on for..." Sumia offered, recalling the painful image of seeing Robin screaming on his knees, defeated at Plegia, a dead Exalt Emmeryn the reward for his incompetency.

"No. He doesn't. I doubt even Sakura knows what it's like. She loves us too much to feel that pressure. But... me? I'm a prince of Hoshido, who couldn't even protect his mother..." Sumia glanced thoughtfully at the archer who was currently consumed in his own self-loathing. "Who could ever trust in me?"

"And you've been having these nightmares ever since... huh?" Takumi frowned and nodded sadly, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Y-yeah. Sorry, it's pathetic of me to show this-" The archer's rants were interrupted when Sumia forcibly pressed his head down onto her lap, putting her hand over his eyes.

"W-what?! Sumia, what's-"

"Shh, you big brat. Don't worry. Just close your eyes. I trust you. I'd put my life in your hands if I had to, and willingly. You're not at all useless, or pathetic, okay? I mean, _sure_ , your brother may have been crowned emperor of a nation he had just stepped into just by showing his sword. And _sure,_ one of your sisters is a way better Pegasus Knight than I am, while the other one happens to be the so-called prophesied 'Savior of the World.' But guess what! They have a brother named Prince Takumi! And do you know what? He's one of the smartest, kindest, most skilled soldiers in this army! Not only that, but I don't think any of them have as good literary taste as he does! And I don't think any of them can hold a nice conversation like he can! And do you know what I think? He might as well be a fantastic Pegasus Knight and Savior of the World... He already wields a sacred weapon, and is certainly cunning enough for the job. Robin said so himself."

Done with her rant, Sumia grinned sheepishly at the still-stunned Takumi, her eyes wide at shock at her own outburst.

"B-but... Not to mention that was hugely biased-"

"Hush, you." This time, the hand shifted from his forehead to his mouth, cutting off whatever complaints the archer had.

So Takumi sat silently as he lay awkwardly on Sumia's lap, his face turned away so his cheek rested on her thigh, but mainly so she wouldn't see his blush. He felt her absently playing with his long ponytail, but didn't utter a word.

"Sometimes, Snowflake would be restless in her stables early on in the war against Plegia. I'm sure she wasn't having as bad nightmares as you are... but I'm certain I can get you to sleep just like she does. I have a way with kind creatures like Peagsi... I bet that talent extends to kind people like you." She felt Takumi groan and struggle, but she forced his head back down. Admitting defeat, Takumi stretched out his legs and instead lay so that he was face up. His blush was replaced by a light scowl, but she could see the gratitude in his eyes.

"Azura sang to me once, a couple months ago, and it made me feel so... drowsy. But... when I woke up just now... I could've sworn I was the most comfortable that I've ever been. What happened? You can't sing like Azura, can you?" Sumia laughed and shook her head, thinking back to when Takumi was still in his throes.

"I think you were having another nightmare about your mother, a few hours ago. But suddenly, you grabbed onto my arm and just... shut up. It was if my physical contact with you... calmed you. Something about holding me convinced you that everything was fine again."

"R-really?!" Takumi spat, now very embarrassed and flustered at his petty diagnosis.

"You should get some rest, Prince Takumi," Sumia whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Here? But..."

"It's okay, really," Sumia promised. "If anyone asks, well... I'll tell them you're not feeling well."

"That's gonna cause even more questions..." Takumi moaned.

"Cynthia hit your head," Sumia corrected.

"Reasonable and possible," Takumi vouched. "But I'm still... rather uncomfortable. I mean, not with your thigh! Er, yes, that, not saying your thighs are bad, but-" Once more, Sumia shut him up with her hand, muffling his complaints.

"Shh, I understand. You're scared that someone's gonna find Prince Takumi here, so _vulnerable_. So... _caring?_ " After a pause, Takumi sighed and voiced his true qualms to the act.

"...Why would someone as cruel and pathetic as me ever sleep on such a kind woman's lap?"

And suddenly, Sumia felt it hit her all at once. In a singular instant, she forgot all about her jealousy towards Olivia, her resent towards Chrom for ignoring her crush since their childhood days. She forgot the anguish she felt on the Plegian fields, when her friend chose the dancer as Queen instead of her like she hoped.

In that one moment, Sumia disregarded all her petty burdens and instead looked upon the prince that slept so uncomfortably on her lap. This man had watched his own mother die at the hands of his sister. He had lived in the shadow of his brother, his sisters, without a chance to prove himself.

Maybe she was that chance?

And just maybe... he was her chance.

"Maybe he doesn't have to," Sumia gambled. "Maybe someone as cruel and pathetic as he can just go back to his room. Or... maybe someone as _brilliant_ and _honest_ as he should stay here... not because the 'kind woman' wants him to, not because it's comfortable, but because she wants to _help_ him."

The prince was in no position to argue and nodded, closing his eyes and letting months of rest finally come to him, sleeping on the lap of someone who was a stranger just a year before.

He didn't even notice how tightly he was clutching her arm.

* * *

 _The two warriors met by moonlight a few days after a key battle. Many lives had been lost, but not theirs. For in their hearts was the other, perhaps unwittingly, but no doubt as real a manifestation as their physical form._

 _"I have no one to thank but you, milady. Through your spell, the phantoms plaguing my respite during the night have faded."_

 _"Nonsense milord. It was through thine own will and courage that your path to peace has been made clear."_

 _"Nay, I disagree. You are at fault for this change in me. As punishment for this fall, I will condemn myself to your service. From this day onward, I pledge to you; my life is yours, as both knight and prince."_

 _And so it was to be; the two strangers growing into two friends. Through the fires of battle and stillness of peace, their steel was stronger than any other bond. Unbreakable, un-_

"Gods, it always ends up too cheesy!" Sumia whined, tossing the paper which landed under her bed.

Day 150 of the Valmese Campaign

As if on cue, Cynthia waltzed in again, this time livid with anger.

"Don't tell me. Takumi?" Not bothering to confirm it, Cynthia got right into the mix.

"Who does that meanie prince weenie think he is! The _horror_ _!_ You remember the dramatic entrance me and Morg came up with yesterday?"

"The one with purple smoke?"

"One and the same! Well, we tried it out, and Takumi just comes in and says, 'I honestly think that white smoke would go better with your armor palette and hair color.'"

The fact that Cynthia poorly mimicked Takumi's voice and tried to make him sound like a buffoon voiced reason as to her opinion to the smoke-color suggestion.

"What's wrong with white? I think it matches your silver-and-blue scheme wonderfully!"

"But Mom!" White is so cliche! It's so... basic! Not only that, but who does Takumi think he is to lecture _me_ about dramatic entrances! Just because he has a cool-looking bow doesn't mean he can bag on my ideas!"

"Well, maybe he knows a thing or two about battlefield theatrics?" Sumia suggested from prior knowledge. Takumi always did rant about lame entrances in the Ribald Tales.

"Pff, nonsense. And who woulda thought that my own Mom would pick the side of the _villain!_ The infamy!"

"Now, now, that's enough slander about Prince Takumi. I'm sure he meant well. And what do you know, maybe white smoke may work fine?"

"I don't want fine, Mom! I want awesome! Heroic! Gloriou-"

"Does a hero care about what her audience sees?" Sumia asked, trying to reel Cynthia back to reality. The knight frowned and shook her head.

"I guess not... I guess I'll try white, though."

 _Heh, they're getting along just fine._

* * *

Day 168 of the Valmese Campaign

"What's it like to be a prince?"

"Boring, really. I mean, sure, it's a privilege and an honor... but it's so... uneventful. I bet Oboro and Hinata have more fun than I do bullying me around and chasing after me, those two weirdos."

"It must be amazing! I always wanted to a princess... but my family isn't too influential on the Ylissean court. Not to mention that I wouldn't want to be in arranged marriages..."

"Even to Prince Chrom?"

"Er... not really. I mean, I've gotten over him, if that's what you're implying. But even if! I want whoever I spend the rest of my life with _not_ be a stranger, you know?"

"Not really. The thought hasn't crossed my mind. No doubt the Hoshidan court would want to pair me up with some distinguished daughter from one of their families. Or even capitalize on our alliance with Nohr and make some... political marriage. Yikes."

"You and Princess Camilla?"

"That's not funny."

"You and Princess Elise?"

"Oh that's it!"

* * *

Current Day - Valmese Campaign

"In all honesty though," Takumi sighed as he threaded his fingers around Sumia's hair, braiding the sepia locks while she slept on his shoulder, "You'd make a perfect princess. Maybe... even a perfect Queen. Hoshido could really use a person like you.

I... I would too."

* * *

A

* * *

"Hey, 'Mia, wake up," Sumia heard Takumi through the drowsiness of a nap.

"'Miiaaaa," Takumi droned, her nickname stolen from a character from one of the Tellius sagas. Finally, the sleeping clumsy beauty woke, her brown eyes glimmering in the pale dimness of midnight.

"Is it time yet?" she yawned, pushing off his _oh so comfy_ shoulder and rubbed the spot of her face that had been embedded in Takumi's side.

"Mmhm," he whispered, slowly rising to a stand and pushing her door open. Just a few feet away, Cordelia was snoring lightly next to Subaki, even when Selena and Caeldori occupied Sumia's own bed next to them.

 _Could that be me with Takumi and Cynthia one day?_

It had been a while since she had gotten over her fantasizing of her and Chrom, the prospect of being a queen alongside her friend since childhood long gone. But Takumi... she hated and loved every minute with him. Every word from his mouth kept her at the edge of her seat like a good book, and more often than not she found herself worried sick for the young archer who was occasionally out of her sight during battle.

Shaking the thoughts off, she rose to her own feet and nodded briskly, feeling the cold night air whistle past her riding boots.

Months of training with the skillful and coordinated Takumi seemed to cure her of her chronic falling issue, but that could've just been a mental thing.

"Snowflake, you ready to go?" Sumia heard Takumi whisper as soon as they entered the stables. "Snowflake? Huh."

"What's Snowflake doing here?" Takumi and Sumia wondered aloud, noticing how Sumia's Pegasus was in Cynthia's Pegasus, Snowflame's, stable.

Footsteps, both humanoid and horse, crunched grass beneath their steps. The sound drew the attention of both Shepherds and they turned towards the outskirts of camp to see three silhouettes; two humans, one Pegasus.

"Okay," they heard another set of voices whisper. Mom's _so_ gonna kill me for this!"

"Oh quit your whining, _Knight_ of Ylisse! Now c'mon! Get on Snowflame and let's go!"

"Fine, fine..." With a whinny and the rush of wind that accompanied a Pegasus taking off, a dark glimmer flew past Sumia and Takumi's view as it shot off into the sky.

"Was that... Cynthia?" Sumia questioned.

"And Morgan, oh no..." Takumi groaned.

"What is it?"

"Morgan was asking to have permission to look for her Father and Mother... I think this is what I get for saying 'No.'"

Sumia giggled at Takumi's frustration and placed a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at the gesture but couldn't help but feel nervous for the two teenagers.

"They'll be fine. It's my daughter and the daughter of the two Commanders in our army. They can handle themselves."

"If they don't, the army's going to hate me for the rest of my life. _You'll_ hate me, which would be awful... And I'll hate myself even more."

"As if you didn't already," Sumia countered, causing Takumi to return daggers with his eyes.

"W-whatever. Let's go. We'll follow them. It's obvious that they're going to try to rescue Robin or Corrin, which will lead all of us to the supply convoys, or in their case, their parents. Let's try to catch up to them! That way, we can accomplish our mission _and_ keep an eye on Morgan and our daughter, right?"

"Sounds like a plan. C'mon..."

"Is something the matter?" Takumi asked, worried when Sumia paused mid-stride.

"W-w-wait, you said _our_ daughter."

Takumi froze up, not realizing his mistake. "N-no I didn't! You misheard."

"Uh-huh," Sumia narrowed her eyes, her smirk never ceasing to fluster the archer. "I think I heard you pretty clearly."

"It was a slip-up... don't exaggerate things." Takumi's blush spoke otherwise, and Sumia pounced on the opening.

"I think I will take things at face value," she decided. "Last I heard, Prince Takumi of Hoshido didn't really get along with my daughter."

"Yeah? Well I think you're thinking too much about a slip of the tongue!"

"Oh, but my dear Takumi! I'm a romance novel aficionado, if you haven't forgotten. Such a slip of the tongue is the cliche prelude for a timid, yet heartfelt confession!" When she didn't get the response she expected, Sumia froze.

Takumi scowled and looked away, instead walking towards Snowflake. Instantly, Sumia frowned at her over-step and tried to remedy the situation.

"Sorry... I didn't think... I'm sorry!" Takumi remained silent for a while, only staring at Sumia thoughtfully, contemplating her pleading gaze,

"..."

"..."

"It wasn't going to be _timid_ , first off."

"..."

"..."

"W-what?!" Sumia asked in surprise, not believing her ears. Takumi's grin rose and he stepped daringly into Sumia's face.

"Seriously, did you expect a prince, of all people, to come up with a _timid_ confession of love? Some aficionado you are, indeed. I expected better from the one worthy of my adoration! Though, now that I have you off-guard, that gives me plenty more time to rephrase the confession! And you won't even see it coming!"

"D-does that mean..." Sumia stuttered, before exploding into giddy laughter.

"Not gonna say it," Takumi retorted, still keeping a level smile. "But yes. Think what you will, milady."

"Ooh, playing dangerous, I see," Sumia challenged, thoroughly enjoying this high-level flirting from the archer.

"I play to win," he promised.

"Now come now, we gotta catch up to _our_ daughter," Sumia added with a slight nuance, just enough to piss the Hoshidan off.

"Say what you will."

Mounting Snowflake, both the archer and the knight felt the air around them rapidly flourish around them as the Pegasus took to the skies to hunt after Snowflame. While it did, Sumia turned around and promptly kissed Takumi on the cheek, causing the archer to nearly drop Fuujin Yumi from shock.

"W-what was that?!"

"A kiss for luck!" Sumia replied, hiding her own blush in the night sky. But she felt fingers envelop her own and she didn't even need to turn around to see that Takumi had the same intense red on his own cheeks.

"Well, good luck to us then."

* * *

"Is this the place?" Morgan asked, the ruined tents and arrow-ridden bodies already answering her question.

"Looks like someone got here before us," Cynthia noted, circling above one more time before putting them down outside the ruined camp.

"What happened here? I don't recall the Shepherds being this far inland yet," Morgan wondered, taking out her map and pointing to where they were in relation to how far away the camp was.

"These aren't Ylissean arrows, nor the ones the Shepherds use either," Cynthia noted, pulling out an arrow by its shaft and examining the flights and tip. "I don't recall ever seeing this design before, actually. Are you sure Robin or Corrin could be here?"

"Not anymore. This place can't be it... it's just a camp. They left all their supplies here though! Could be useful if we can somehow transport it back with a larger group," Morgan suggested.

"Could this have happened when Nohr and Hoshido fell onto the Valmese Sea? Perhaps this is the work of one of their armies?" Cynthia added.

"Not likely," Morgan mused. "Nohr allied with Valm for some reason, though I bet it's to claim the resources of Hoshido and Ylisse's neighbors!"

"But these aren't Nohrian arrows," Cynthia clarified.

"They could be Hoshidan... but I saw the arrows Setsuna uses. They're not like this. And Takumi doesn't even have to use arrows at all. Midori uses her own arrows..."

"Then what could- Get down!" A sharp twang followed by the sound of an arrow sang by Cynthia's ear, almost getting caught in her pigtails had they been an inch lower.

"What the heck?" Morgan cursed, immediately projecting a purple barrier outwards from the two humans and the Pegasus as their unknown assailant let loose arrow after arrow.

"We gotta get out of here!" Cynthia cried, mounting Snowflame and pulling Morgan onto her even as the latter focused on the barrier. "Who's shooting at us!"

Following the trajectory of the last arrow, they traced it back to the top of one of the Valmese towers. Using what little magic she knew, Cynthia cast an illumination spell on the area, revealing the dark land to the two heroes. On the very top of the tower sat, not stood, a young boy with hazel hair, wearing a blue Hoshidan robe.

"What the, it's just a kid!" Morgan gasped, her barrier holding.

"No way! No one can fire arrows that fast! There has to be more!" Morgan shifted her barrier as Snowflame took off, an arrow pinging off it every few seconds.

"And no kid has aim _that_ good," Cynthia added, shifting the reigns and putting Snowflame into a dive to bumrush the child off his perch. Unfortunately, they misread the boy's agility and he leaped upwards just as Snowflame plowed through the wooden scaffolding. He latched onto Morgan's saddle while still holding his bow with his right hand and with the left hand, knocked back an arrow and was about to fire until he saw Cynthia's face.

"C-cynthia!? the boy gasped, immediately letting the arrow fall to the ground, still dangling by Snowflame.

"W-what?" Cynthia wondered, putting them back on the ground and tackling the boy as soon as he let go of the horse.

"Hey Sis! Didn't think I'd run into you first! Who's the other one with ya? Is that Morgan? She's good!"

"W-wait, Sis?" Morgan repeated, looking at the pacified archer belligerently. "And how do you know my name?"

"Yep! Cynthia and I leaped through the portal to Ylisse together, yet when we came around the other side... you were gone. I was pretty scared, honestly," the boy replied. "But then I remembered what the heroes would do, and I followed tracks! Eventually, I figured out I was in Valm, and tracked down their soldiers until they made camp! Once I hunted them all down, I waited here!"

"W-what? Who are you?" Morgan asked, still on edge. The boy laughed and bowed modestly, grinning at the tactician.

"Name's Kiragi! I don't recall anyone who could block my arrows like you just did, Morgan! You really are as amazing as I remember!"

"Uh, thanks... but I don't recall a 'Kiragi' in my timeline."

"Neither do I," Cynthia added.

"I figured," Kiragi sulked. "Everyone's memories got all jumbled as soon as we jumped into the timestream. I even forgot who my Mother was... But luckily, Dad gave me this! Not sure it's the best bow, but once I strung it, it's pretty alright!" He held up his bow proudly, causing Cynthia and Morgan to look at it and then to each other in a gasp.

"That's... the Fuujin Yumi!" Cynthia and Morgan announced, and Kiragi laughed at their recognition.

"I remember one time, Dad could fire arrows out of this baby without a string! Such a beautiful blue color... but it changed after a while. Eventually, he just strung it up like a regular Yumi. Still hits and aims true though, so yep!"

"Wait, if you're holding Takumi's bow... that makes you Takumi's kid!"

"That makes no sense," Cynthia groaned, "If you are the son of the Hoshidan Prince, what are you doing in our future? And how am I your sister? And that means... Aahh!"

"We'll just have to figure that out together, won't we Sis?" Kiragi laughed, climbing back onto his rampart and scanning the dark horizon. "There's another scouting party coming in. They're trying to take the supplies. Wanna help me hold them off for do I get to have all the fun?"

"I guess we should," Morgan decided, mounting Snowflame before Kiragi leaped off and joined her atop the Pegasus.

"No way can she hold three people..." Cynthia complained, causing Kiragi to laugh once more as he took the reigns.

"Don't tell me you forgot of our heroic intros, Sis?" the archer hoped. Cynthia lit up at her catchphrase and stared back at the Hoshidan archer.

"Sounds amazing," Cynthia admitted, "but I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ah, you even forgot that too. Well, come on! They're coming! You," he pointed at Morgan, "stay hidden. Don't reveal yourself until we start the fight!"

"Your call," Morgan replied, still at a loss as to how to deal with the teenage boy.

"Alright Snowflame. Remember me?" Kiragi whispered as his sister took the reigns. "Fly straight up. Right around... here. Make sure it's straight up, okay? If not, well... we could get a bit messy."

"You sure?" Snowflame doesn't like climbing."

"Ah, trust me Sis! I came up with this one on my own! This will put all your and Owain's heroic entrances to shame!"

* * *

As the Valmese soldiers crept closer and closer to the campsite, they found it already in ruins. The original platoon stationed there were all slaughtered or missing. The supplies seemed to be intact, but the towers were all battered or broken. Nearly everything was riddled with arrows, but not one of them seemed to be a miss.

"Oh gods, it's a slaughter," one of them whispered.

"Hush. I hear movement..." the commander ordered.

Suddenly the moon cast a dark shadow as the silhouette of a Pegasus and its two riders arced from a climb into a bomb. Just as soon, one of the riders leaped off with a graceful backflip off the Pegasus, hurtling hundreds of feet through the air towards the ground.

"What the hell? Did we show up to a suicide?"

The figure drew his bow, and didn't waste a moment before he fired arrows with perfect aim onto the soldiers below from his dive.

"Justice Rains from Above!" he yelled, extending his hand as soon as the last arrow was fired. The ground beneath him shook as the Dragon Vein erupted, sending a rock outcropping jutting at just the right angle for him to slide off from his descent. As soon as he rolled safely back onto the ground, the mountain collapsed into gravel at his feet.

With half their number with an arrow through their head, the other half immediately scrambled for cover, at least until lightning or the lance of the Pegasus rider wiped them all out. Just as soon as they appeared, the Valmese scouting party had disappeared into nothing, joining their dead comrades in the pale midnight shadow.

"That..." Cynthia started,

"Was..." Morgan joined...

"Awesome!" Kiragi exclaimed, high-fiving both girls as he collected his arrows from the skulls with heartless efficiency.

"Wow, it's like he fears nothing! Heroic entrance, epic one-liner... You truly are my brother!" Cynthia laughed, while Morgan was convinced that Kiragi was a sadist.

"Now, if I'm correct, their wyvern riders should be coming in any second now," Morgan recalled, knowing about the structure of the Valmese scouts.

"We can take... them..." Kiragi yawned, before he fell asleep on the spot.

"Kiragi!" Cynthia gasped, running to her brother and cradling his head. Morgan comforted her and reassured her that it was fine.

"The dragon vein must have tired him out," Morgan realized. Judging on how she handled her first usage of the landmark, he must've been exhausted.

"We can't fight wyverns like this," Cynthia realized. "What are we going to do? We could hide..."

"Heroes don't hide!" Morgan defiantly proclaimed. "We'll take em all!"

As soon as the first wyvern patrol entered their airspace, Morgan and Cynthia took to the skies to meet them head-on. One versus twenty. Those were excellent odds for a glorious battle!

"You stay away from my brother!" Cynthia shrieked as she charged Snowflame right into the side of a wyvern, breaking its neck and knocking off the rider with little impact to the Pegasus itself. Kiragi was unconscious underneath one of the trees, so that he stayed hidden from the battle.

"Give me back my parents!" Morgan cried, casting a Thoron out of either hand and skewering both man and beast with her magic.

Seventeen wyvern riders converged, the element of surprise now lost.

"Oh, bring it on!" Morgan challenged, both hands alight with crackling lightning.

* * *

S

* * *

"And... there they are," Takumi sighed, watching the carnage erupt around the two girls. "Well, shall we help them? I'm sensing dragon veins, so don't worry if I suddenly jump off."

"Right beside you, my prince," Sumia laughed charging into the fray to join her daughter.

* * *

"Mom!" Cynthia laughed, maneuvering Snowflame so that it flew alongside Snowflake. "How kind of you to join us on our quest for glory!"

"IS THAT WHAT THIS IS?" Takumi yelled, causing the knight to be taken aback.

"W-what are you doing here?" Morgan asked, waiting as the wyverns regrouped around them.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Sumia retorted. "You're a tactician's daughter, Morgan! Aren't you supposed to make-"

"Smart choices! Yeah, like getting my parents!"

"..."

"..."

"Sumia, do the thing. This is wasting my time," Takumi sighed, rising to his feet. "Right below us is a dragon vein. I'll take care of this rabble and then we can talk to Cynthia together."

"Be safe, dear prince," Sumia whispered as she pulled Snowflake into the exact same maneuver Cynthia and Snowflame did earlier. "Go get 'em."

With a daring leap, Takumi let go of Sumia and spiraled through the air, firing bolts from Fuujin Yumi rapidly with peerless aim. Each one knocked down a wyvern and its rider at a rapid rate. If one were to watch, they would see nothing but falling black shapes, as if they were fruits from a giant tree being shot down by sleek blue lines through the night sky.

"Just..." _Thwack, thwack. 16, 15._

"Who..." _14, 13._

"The hell..." _12, 11._

"Do..." _10\. 9._

"You..." _8, 7, 6._

"Think..." _5, 4, 3_.

"I..." _2, 1._

"AM?!" 0.

As Takumi hit the ground he had channeled through the Dragon Vein, he watched as each of the wyverns fell with a sickening thud all around him. If he wasn't so fueled by anger and adrenaline, he would've puked out his dinner at the macabre.

And if he was to suddenly experience an out-of-the-body experience, he would've noticed his red irises, glazed over with bloodshed.

* * *

"That was so cool Dad- Ah..." Cynthia caught herself too late, revealing Sumia's secret way after it meant something to be said.

"Yeah, we're gonna talk about that later" Sumia laughed, holding Takumi close. "But we're very upset at what you've done. Why do this? Why not ask for my help?"

"Because we weren't getting help?" Morgan screeched, pointing at Takumi angrily. "It's your fault I can't save my Father! I don't want to wait for Lucina and Kana... I can't just sit here helpless!"

"I... I understand," Takumi whispered, closing his eyes in attempts to numb the throbbing pain. "But a tactician can't just let his soldiers run off alone..."

"What would you know about tactics?!" Morgan cried angrily, knowing full well that Takumi was fully capable of leading the army.

"What would you know about losing your parents?!" Takumi yelled back, tears finally coming down. "I'm trying my best, okay? So please... trust me."

Morgan was taken aback. Sure, her parents were kidnapped... but they weren't dead. Not yet. Sumeragi, Takumi's father was killed the moment Corrin was kidnapped, and Corrin herself killed Mikoto...

"I'm sorry..."

"No..." Takumi groaned, clenching Fuujin Yumi tightly. Morgan glanced at Cynthia and Sumia quickly before questioning the unexpected denial.

"Huh?"

"You're not."

Opening his eyes, Takumi quickly willed the bowstring and an arrow between his fingers. Morgan stared in fear as Takumi leveled a teal bolt to her head.

"T-takumi?!" Sumia gasped, Cynthia not sure what to do.

"Don't interfere!" he moaned, clearly struggling with something inside him. His hands were quivering, and his aim began to falter.

"W-" A bolt of teal flew into Morgan's head, narrowly missing by a few hairs as it sang a song of death at point blank.

"I... don't think... I can miss... the next-" Takumi struggled, gesturing wildly for Morgan to get out of the way.

"Wait, Dad!"

An arrow flew between Takumi's fingers, knocking out the Fuujin Yumi and giving Takumi enough time to regain control over himself.

Takumi came to to see Morgan crouched alone, holding up a vivid purple barrier that was meant to deflect arrows.

 _Huh._

"W-what just happened?" he asked, rubbing his head and feeling the blood between the fingers were he had just been grazed.

"Y-you... were about to shoot me," Morgan whispered, still in a cold sweat. Takumi raised his eyebrows but when he saw the confirmation from both Sumia and Cynthia, he paled. Slowly, Morgan dispelled the barrier and joined her Cabal teammate.

"I... was?" Panicking, he kicked away Fuujin Yumi and screamed. "Not again! Not again!"

"What do you mean, not again?" Sumia asked.

"Let's get out of here," Takumi groaned, changing the subject. "Please... Azura... help... the nightmares... my head... tear it out!"

"I can't let you do that to yourself, Dad."

The four turned to see Kiragi, still holding his version of the Fuujin Yumi. He glanced quickly to Sumia, before doing a double take and gaping, "And you must be my mother. Wow... you're pretty."

"W-who are you?"

"He's Kiragi, my brother!" Cynthia explained happily, and Kiragi grinned likewise.

"You're welcome, by the way, Morgan. Dad wouldn't have missed the second shot."

"W-who are you," Takumi whispered, still pained at himself.

"The nightmares only stopped after I was born, long after the war," Kiragi sighed, walking slowly up his father. "But that's for another time. I... missed you so much, Dad."

"Kiragi," Takumi repeated slowly, liking how the name sounded in his own voice. "My... son?"

"Mhm," the archer cried, running into his father and holding him in his smaller arms. "I missed you... I missed you..."

"Whoa..." Takumi gulped, before glancing at Sumia who grinned back at him reassuringly.

"You're telling me... this happened before?" he asked, to which Kiragi confirmed with a nod.

"Aunt Azura will help you, sure," Kiragi explained, but there's something far more sinister at work here. Morgan... what color were Takumi's eyes when he was about to shoot you?"

"R-red," she answered, comparing it to blood and fear.

"Yep! We need to find Aunt Kamui real quick then. I think Uncle Robin might know about this too. They know how to stop it. At least... that's what they did in my timeline."

"Your timeline," Sumia asked, more of a statement than a question. "I can already tell it conflicts with Cynthia's."

"It's a really, really long story," Kiragi previewed, gesturing to Cynthia. "I don't think we have time for it here, Mom."

"Alright then, Kiragi." Takumi sighed and placed himself behind Sumia, resting his head into her back. "I hope you'll explain this more when we get back."

"Sure thing Dad! And don't you worry Mom, you still get him all to yourself!" Sumia blushed much to Cynthia's chagrin, but didn't say a word.

"Let's get these supplies and go home." Sumia nodded and pulled out her warp staff, channeling for a few moments before the boxes and crates began to disappear, one by one.

"Almost forgot about why we came here in the first place," she laughed before glancing at the serious Takumi. Once all the crates of supplies had been transported to the Shepherd camp, she watched the staff disappear from overuse. Scattering the dust to the wind, she nodded briskly before gesturing to Snowflake, where Takumi was waiting timidly.

"All done!"

"Whoa..." the three kids gaped, amazed.

"Wait. How am I getting back?" Kiragi realized. Takumi realized this too and frowned. Dismounting Snowflake, he forcibly carried Kiragi and placed him behind his mother. Well, forcibly wasn't too bad a word if Kiragi enjoyed it.

"Takumi, what are you-"

"My head... hurts a lot. Go without me. Pick me up after you drop them off... please. I don't want to hurt you, but please don't leave me alone here..."

"Dad, I'll stay with you!" Kiragi and Cynthia exclaimed simultaneously.

Suddenly, Morgan jumped off Snowflame and pointed at Takumi to get back on Snowflake or Snowflame.

"No, it's fine," Morgan realized. "I'll stay. Commander Takumi, go back with your family. I'll handle things from here."

"You mean you're going to look for your father now? After everything that just happened?"

"Especially after. Kiragi said so himself: One of my parents can help you with what just happened. I'll be fine out here anyway. Trust me."

"Alright, but only because... I can't do anything about it," Takumi commanded with a weak smile. "Good luck, Morgan."

"Thanks, Commander."

* * *

Snowflake and Snowflame took the skies, leaving Morgan alone to wander the Valmese forests for her parents.

As they came down on the Shepherd camp, it was now nearing sunrise and the task at hand would be to retrieve the supplies that Sumia had teleported back.

"Say goodnight, you two," Sumia smiled as Cynthia and Kiragi nervously made their ways into the camp, leaving the two parents alone in the stables.

"Good night Mother, Father," the two brunettes bade, hugging their parents and retreating into the darkness.

Takumi turned to Sumia, once again resting his head on her lap as they sat outside, not wanting to go anywhere. Right next to them was one of the crates, and upon opening it, revealed nothing more than books. Useless in their situation, but very welcome to the deranged archer and the nervous knight as the pried it open, grabbing the first book available.

"Conquest and Fate, a tale of the Black Night Kingdom," Sumia read slowly, and Takumi smiled as she began to read with him on her lap.

"Actually, there's something I want to read first," Takumi attempted, still dealing with a massive headache. "Close your eyes."

"Okay," Sumia did so, knowing her cliche's well enough to expect a kiss. Instead, she heard the gentle tones of his voice narrating a passage from a book.

" _He gripped his sacred bow in fear, praying that a plummeting death was not the one that awaited him._

 _But more importantly, he begged the gods that no harm would come to the woman who kept him secured in safety."_

"That's... my story that I wrote..." Sumia complained, blushing at her awkward cheesiness about the two.

"No... it's _our_ story," Takumi corrected. "And I think you were on to something when you wrote it... Haha. But whatever just happened back there with Morgan... I'm not sure what that was. But if I ended up hurting you or our kids, I'd never forgive myself. I don't think I'm ready for this... I can't hurt you..."

Whatever doubts he had were calmed when Sumia rested her hand in his.

"Don't you worry, Takumi. Morgan'll find a cure, and so will we! Before you know it, you'll be all right and we'll get our happily ever after!" Takumi smiled and nestled his head between Sumia's abdomen and her thigh, causing a warm feeling to envelop her core.

"Not quite what I had in mind, but it'll do nicely," Takumi sighed, enjoying his predicament quite nicely. Sumia shifted in discomfort, and he felt it.

"Hmm?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"Hey... can we..." She felt him shift upwards, looking at her waiting lips.

"You and your romance novels," Takumi groaned, sitting up and taking Sumia's hands and placing them in his own.

"You always were the one in tears after them, you big sap," Sumia retorted, looking at Takumi's nervous gaze as she leaned closer and closer. Suddenly, Takumi stopped. Sumia did too, and instinctively looked at his eyes. Thank goodness, they were still hazel. Still, why'd he stop?

"Is something wrong?"

"Nah, I just realized something," Takumi explained, a smile growing on his face.

"What?"

"Guess you'll get to be a princess after all," he promised, before meeting his lips with hers.

* * *

"YESSS!" Kiragi and Cynthia screamed from behind the bushes, waking up the entire camp.

"What the hell is wrong with this army?" Leo scowled, before peeking out of his tent and seeing Sumia and Takumi swapping spit.

"Hoshidan filth," he whispered, going back to bed. "At least their plan worked."


	58. Morgan and Lilith - Something Fishy

Morgan and Lilith - Something Fishy

"Alrighty... Almost there."

The young tactician-in-training had found herself as a hiker-in-training, having conquered more slopes than what her legs had use for. And, if her calculations were right, it was only a few more sequences of leg instability and suffering before her destination was in sight.

According to her map, the 'fortress' Kana and Lucina were looking for had to be over these next few hills. And soon, she would be too.

The map _had_ to be right. Robin himself had sketched it out, and everyone knew Robin's maps were accurate to the smallest detail.

Thankfully, her father didn't disappoint when Morgan saw the dark contrast of stone against treeline over the top of the next crest. The thousand pine trees of the Valmese forest did little to hide the steepness of their slope, as Morgan found out the hard way when she finally reached the top of her destination. At last, Morgan could scout out the area, looking for ways to sneak inside. But first, a quick breather. She needed to make sure her legs weren't in liquid state.

And also avoid hundreds of Valmese and Nohrian soldiers.

"How am I supposed to get past this? How did Lucina and Kana get past... unless they got captured! Oh no..."

Keeping nearly flat to the ground, Morgan crawled to a better vantage point underneath some shrubbery at the top of the hill. Perhaps she could divulge some information from a passing officer or soldier. Thankfully, it didn't take too long for such an event to present itself. A tall, lanky magician with a half-mask walked around the troop formation, looking as if he were to give a speech or command, if he hadn't already.

Just the sight of him put Morgan at edge. The way he leaned forward as he walked reminded her of a vulture, looking for scraps to claw at. While she couldn't tell his facial features, she could almost feel the uneasiness permeating from him like the stench of a corpse. His mask covered some of his face, but his visible eye and nose were dull and lifeless like a Risen.

"That must be Iago," Morgan assumed, going off of Commander Leo's depiction of the Nohrian strategist. "Still, I can't be too careful. He is a skilled magician and cunning tactician. I have to play safe for now." Quieting herself when Iago walked away from his troops, she assumed he had just given a speech and she was too late.

"Maybe I can catch something off another officer... that's what people do after Father gives a speech. What's it called? Repetitive reinforcement? They could be repeating or speculating on their Commander's orders. Right!"

Keeping her eyes on another Nohrian, seemingly one of the rank and file soldiers of some wyvern troop, she began to listen in. Given that she was a few hundred feet away and on higher ground, it took some magical amplifying to effectively hear their words clearly.

"I can't believe it. The entire scouting party was obliterated, along with Winter Squadron. None of the wyvern riders survived. And there were twenty of them." _This guy is a leader of some sorts. Winter Squadron... Wyverns... was he talking about yesterday night?_

"And when was this, yesterday?"

"Aye." _Ah, he was._

"How did it happen?"

"How could I know? There were no survivors. It had to be a slaughter. There's no other explanation." _Yes. Takumi wiped them out so quickly... And then he almost killed me! What was with that? And his eyes... they were red._

"Do you think the Shepherds are sending out a party to find their commanders?" _She's looking at you. And she's gonna find her dad!_

"Of course they would be. But remember, the Shepherds of Ylisse are just a small band of soldiers in the larger Ylissean league. But without the Shepherds to spearhead their invasion into Valm, they can't do much aside from hold their ground. As long as we hold their commanders in our midst, they can't make a move against us. It's a stalemate until Valm and Nohr crush them with might and numbers." _Alright. They're alive. Mom and Dad are alive._

"But remember, the Shepherds held off a joint-attack a couple days ago, right after we kidnapped their commanders. What do you make of that?"

"There must be some secondary leader among their ranks. Whether or not he is on the same caliber of the white-haired devil, that is to be seen."

"I doubt there is anyone on that man's level. He singlehandedly united Hoshido and Ylisse, while kidnapping all of the Nohrian princes and princesses! Even the dragon princess was ensnared by that devil's wiles." _What? That's not how it went... But do they know that?_

"Speaking of... have we found Prince Xander yet?"

"No, unfortunately. Survivors from the attack a couple days ago did not find a single of the missing Nohrians among the Shepherd's ranks. If they were among the Shepherds, they must have been imprisoned somewhere more discreet."

"So you don't believe the rumors yet?"

"Of what?"

"That some of the Nohrians deserted the crown after the Stalemate of the Hoshidan Plains?"

"That's nonsense. They had to be captured. Hoshido and Ylisse thinks they can hold our four princes and princesses against us? Not to mention a good amount of elite soldiers? They got another thing coming. Nohrian strength will seize the day. We'll find our kidnapped brothers, or avenge them where they've fallen."

"I do hope you're right. It chills me to think that the four surviving children of King Garon are somewhere out there, held against their will. May they soon escape and join us in this glorious conquest of this new land."

"Prince Xander and the others are strong and valiant. They will not falter, and neither shall we."

"Aye. I believe that. And as long as we do our jobs here and make sure the white-haired devil does not escape his confines, everything will turn out the way it was meant to." _Oh, that means_ _Father is here! You're here! Oh, this is going to be a pinch, getting you out!_

"Speaking of which, tell Commander Zola that the Tactician tried to break out of his cuffs earlier today. Broke the steel clean through, but he didn't even try to escape his cell. Funny thing, ain't it?"

"Alright. I'll make sure he hears it. See you around."

"Aye..." _Okay Dad! If you can break through steel cuffs, then I can break you outta this joint!_

* * *

Morgan had to stay very still multiple times during the route, but somehow blended in behind a sentry and got into the citadel. Locking the door behind her, she began the long hunt for her Father. He was somewhere in this facility, all how-many miles of passages there could be within. He could be behind any door, and doors weren't something the Valmese fortress was lacking in. Not once did she hear of Lucina and Kana though, and that got her worried.

Were they captured? Killed? No... they would've mentioned that. Hopefully, they just haven't found the place yet. Yeah... that was it.

"Here we go..."

She only had the weapons she was carrying from the patrol with Cynthia, so she wasn't equipped for combat in a tight hallway. Her sword would have to do, unless using a tome didn't have the risk of attracting nearly every patrol within a hundred feet.

Picking the lock into the next hallway, she kept to the shadows, extinguishing every torch she came across to further hide her silhouette. There were no windows at all, so Morgan felt like she was tiptoeing through a cave. But instead of bats or lizards, she was up against two armies.

Which led to the question: What did Nohr think of this? Clearly they were misinformed, to think that Robin had kidnapped their army at the Hoshidan Planes, and united Ylisse and Hoshido in an attempt to stop Valm and Nohr. She had to report this back to Commander Leo and Takumi, if they didn't know this already.

But first, her father.

"So far, so good," she whispered to herself, pleased at not having run into any trouble. To be honest, the chatter and footsteps across every hallway made Morgan very nervous. Not only was she surrounded at every angle, but she had no way out if she was caught. But as long as the trouble stayed behind their doors and not in Morgan's vicinity, she was fine.

Tiptoing through yet another hallway, she came across an T-shaped fork. Either she went left, or she went right.

Using a neat spell Nyx had taught her (she stole the notes) she channeled a quiet pulse of energy that allowed her to see the life essences of anything within a few feet - even through walls. A multitude of red pulses materialized past the left door, while the one on the right had single pulse. Judging that the left had to be some sort of meeting or barracks, Morgan picked the right lock and disappeared through the door before anyone could-

"What is this? An intruder, this far in?"

"Oh... shi-" Morgan turned to be face-to-face with... Iago himself. Even greasier up close, the torches did little to hide the ominous stature of the Nohrian tactician as he turned fully to face her. Almost instantly, the man had blasted the door shut, locking Morgan in with no way out but through. Steeling herself, Morgan ignited the Levin sword in her left hand while lightning and fire crackled on her right. Iago scrutinized her face before putting together the fact that her white hair and black cloak looked all too similar.

"You look familiar. Ah, so... you must be the devil's spawn," Iago sneered, drawing his own tome and regarding the tactician just a few feet away. "I remember seeing you sleeping next to that half-dragon the day I took your parents!"

"And you're gonna give 'em back!" Morgan retorted, blasting Iago point blank with her Thoron. The impact seared his cloak and knocked the sorcerer back a few feet, leaving him grunting in pain from the impact.

"Such power... to think that these abilities are what the devil and that damn princess have handed down to you..."

Morgan, emboldened by her first strike, reared back for a second.

"Have another taste!" she challenged, this time lining her Thoron with _Ignis_ , a technique that she inherited from her father himself. Not only was her magical ability being utilized to produce the lightning bolt, but this time her physical strength fueled the blue flames that wreathed it. It struck the Nohrian with the strength of a ton of bricks and the heat of a thunderstorm itself.

But Iago would have none of that. He absorbed the bolt into himself as if he were absorbing its power.

"Amazing," he whispered, and Morgan could definitely hear the pain in his voice. So it _had_ hurt him... he just didn't care. He outstretched his hand and fired the spell right back, catching Morgan off guard and slamming her into the wall behind her. Paralyzed and burning, Morgan was too in shock to even yelp as she already felt the world around her going black. She felt a huge numbness and burning around her ribcage, which definitely meant more than few ribs had just been broken. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire, and gazing down, she frowned at the new hole her father's cloak had just obtained.

 _Father._

 _I can't let him down! I'm the only one who can get him!_

"C-can't... stop now!" she whimpered, forcing herself to her feet even as Iago calmly stepped onto her back and forced Morgan back down.

"Luckily for both of us, I will not kill you. I already have your father, but he is of no use to me in his current condition. But you? If that was your power I had just witnessed a few seconds ago, you will make an excellent asset to our cause."

"N-no..." Morgan struggled, stabbing her sword into the ground in an attempts to prop herself up. It was to be to no avail, as Iago kicked it away and pressed harder into her back, forcing out a pained squeak.

"Do not worry, child. In time, you will realize my superiority over your father and that pathetic creature of a mother you have. Stay quiet, still your mind, and I will show you war."

"Y-you'll never beat Dad... or Mom!" Morgan let out in a last ditch attempt to break loose. The remark was ignored and the struggle was pacified when she felt another of her ribs give under the pressure of the Nohrian boot on her back. This time, her screams crept to the surface and she let out an undignified howl of pain and fear. Iago continued his monologue, while at the same time binding Morgan's feet and hands so that she couldn't get away.

"The thing is, I already have. While the rest of Nohr thinks that the traitor Corrin is the victim, only I know her true goals! She wishes to overthrow her father and take over the Nohrian crown, while killing off Garon's children!. It will not come to pass. She will pay for siding with Hoshido, and she will watch as the world she has built crumble to dust. Ylisse will fall, and all her neighbors. And if you think those events will not play out like I have assumed, you underestimate me."

"We... w-we'll never lose to _you._ "

"Tell me, child. When a man with red eyes is pointing his bow into your brain against his will, do you really think that you're in control?" Morgan froze. Was Iago responsible for what Takumi was inflicted with? Those red eyes, that burst of anger after he slayed Winter Squadron...

"Ah, that recognition in your eyes tells it all, child. I know you're a smart one, and you've seen my work. But it's a shame really, that no one else is even suspicious of the young Hoshidan's true affliction. But the greatest weapon in my arsenal is patience. I'll let the Shepherds think their agendas accomplished. I'll let them parade through this forested country as if they had won every battle through their own wiles. They will grow complacent, confident. Unaware."

Iago chuckled, before closing his tome and kneeling onto Morgan's back.

"And then-"

"Lady Corrin!"

Morgan looked upwards to see a weird... fish... thing fly into Iago's gut, knocking him off her back for the split second that she needed to roll over. Igniting the binds around her wrists with lightning, she fought through the pain of multiple broken ribs and rose to her feet, hobbling past the sorcerer towards the recently opened door.

"Wait... You're not Corrin! But you smell... just like her!" Morgan looked at the fish-thing strangely before it shook its head, closing its eyes and... praying?

With that, Morgan felt water consume her as the world faded to black.

* * *

"Hey, you awake yet?"

Morgan came to in a normal bed, which appeared to be in a room of sorts. Groaning, Morgan gingerly patted her torso and winced at the amount of sheer wrapping that encompassed her ribcage.

"Y-yes..."

"That's good to hear. I'm just checking on you, so if you need anything, just call for me and I'll come running!" The young girl opened her eyes to see the same fish-thing from earlier, _floating_ above her head and smiling as fish did: Creepily.

"A-and... who do I call for?" The fish frowned slightly and widened her eyes, realizing how rude and assuming she must have sounded.

"Ah, sorry. My name is Lilith. I'm... a friend of Corrin, who I'm assuming you know."

Not deciding to reveal herself just yet, Morgan just nodded.

"She's a good friend of mine as well."

"Ah, that explains the scent you carry. It reminds me so much of her. But yet, it's different! So very different." Morgan raised her eyebrows but decided against asking how a fish could tell how she differed from her mother's scent. Looking around, she settled for another question.

"Where are we?" Lilith smiled and opened up one of the curtains, revealing a vast field and high walls in the distance. _Wherever we are, it's definitely secure._

"Don't judge her for the egocentric name, but this place is called Fort Corrin." If Morgan did not have seven broken ribs plaguing her core, she would have burst out into laughter. Instead, she smiled and giggled as lightly as she could before shaking her head.

"Leave it to Mom to name a fort after herself."

"Mom?!" Morgan winced at her mistake, and the fish looked just as surprised at her. If fish had eyebrows, which Morgan had no choice but to assume Lilith had, they were raised in severe question.

"Oh. Whoops."

"Yes... whoops indeed. Though, that does explain your scent. And you weren't lying if you were indeed saying that Corrin is a good friend!"

"Guilty as charged," Morgan attempted weakly.

"So, assuming you were just making up a story to preserve yourself, let's start over. I'm Lilith, one of your Mother's servants back in Nohr. How I found you is a long story, but it involves me sensing that Corrin was in trouble. Granted, she's been in trouble for a year now, but I just finally pinpointed her location. Or... thought I did, which is how I found you. But you _were_ in trouble, so I had to save you!"

"Thanks for that," Morgan replied graciously, smiling in gratitude. "But aren't you going to ask how Corrin has a daughter who's only a few years younger than her?"

"You're from the future," Lilith answered offhandedly. Morgan pretended that she didn't just get it right off the bat, and played coy.

"W-wait, you know that, but you didn't know I was Corrin's kid?"

"Truth is, I learned a lot about you just by bringing you here. The fact that you responded to the Dragon Veins here gave me some indication that you were at least of the same lineage as some of the royals. That, along with all the stories I've been hearing of the Shepherds in the short time Nohr has been here... and I put a bunch of stuff together."

"How much stuff together?"

"Well, aren't you the curious _tactician,_ " Lilith smiled, before opening up Morgan's bag with her... fins.

"Hey! Don't touch my-"

"Dragonstone? Not many people can use these, you know. In fact, I can only name one. And once you tell me your name, I'll be proud to name two."

"It's... Morgan."

Lilith repeated the name, slowly, thoughtfully, but not rudely. "It's a nice name," she decided.

"Thanks?"

"And this is a nice dragonstone," Lilith continued, before it glimmered in her hand. Slowly, fins changed into arms. Scales changed to skin and clothes. Her fish-like appearance morphed into one of a young girl, still wearing a white bonnet over her blue hair that descended into a red-tipped ponytail. "I'll be keeping this from now on."

"Y-you're..."

"A dragon. Haha, yes, I am. Corrin saved me as a young girl. We were both just young girls, then... The fact that you have this in your possession only means one of two things: Either you are a dragon yourself, or you were holding on to it for someone who was. Turns out, it's both."

"But... you just used Mom's dragonstone! That makes you a dragon!"

"That I am, Morgan. But tell me, have you ever required a dragonstone for your own needs?"

"No..." Lilith brightened up and picked up a walking stick from Morgan's bedside and helped the white-haired girl to her feet.

"Come then. You get to be the first dragon to walk in Fort Corrin ever since its owner disappeared."

"But what about my Mom? Or my Dad?" Lilith placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder reassuringly.

"Time flows differently here. Don't you worry! Plus, you have a few broken ribs, not to mention some other things we need to talk about."

"If you say so," Morgan replied, still not entirely trusting Lilith. But, as fate would have it, she had no choice. "Oh, and by the way, Corrin has a son too. Kana. Just... wanted to let you know in case you wanted to add to your list of people who can use dragonstones."

If anything, Lilith's growing smile was reassuring.

* * *

"Of all the places Mom would live in, Princess Corrin picks _a tree_."

It had been three days since Morgan had been in Fort Corrin. Over time, she had grown accustomed to the odd occurrences in the vast field. Like the fact that outside the walls lay an infinite number of pocket realms, just as zany as this one.

And somewhere out there lay her world, frozen in time in comparison to the rapid flickering of Fort Corrin. Still, Lilith assured her that this place would be the Shepherd's future camp, once they found Corrin and Robin. At least they wouldn't have to march everywhere, not to mention clean tents and rebuild all the stables and rooms and everything...

Lilith had taken a particular interest in Corrin's dragonstone. Apprently, she wasn't supposed to be able to switch back to her human form, which must have been why she was so intent on keeping it _'_ for safe-keeping' until Corrin returned. Not that Morgan cared, anyway. She couldn't use it. Yet.

She never really got to practice using dragon veins. Thankfully, Fort Corrin was chock-full of them. As a first order of business, Morgan, on her first successful attempt, had created a spring, not only to ease her healing ribcage but also as practice with her powers she was not attuned with. She couldn't do anything about her room being twenty feet off the ground, with nothing but a DAMN LADDER preventing her from resting in her bed. More often than not, she needed Lilith's help to carry her back to the 'treehouse,' which was technically Corrin's room when she fell in the Bottomless Chasm a year before.

Unfortunately, Lilith knew nothing about Iago or Takumi's current condition. What did intrigue her was the fact that her first suggestion was 'that pendant that the singer wore' was a very possible remedy. Assuming that meant Azura, Morgan decided that she needed to learn more about Corrin's friend when she got back.

Lilith as a person was also a very strange... creature. On one of Morgan's earlier attempts at creating a spring, she had accidentally turned a plot of grass into a field of potatoes and Hoshidan Daikon. Sure, it came handy since Lilith was absolutely worthless when it came to cooking, but it didn't explain why Morgan caught the dragon eating nearly all of the plants right out of the field.

So maybe Lilith liked to eat. But that didn't explain her existence.

According to Lilith, she was Corrin's friend back in the Northern Fortress. But before that? It was hard getting anything regarding her story pre-Corrin. Settling for that, she instead decided to learn more about her mother through Lilith's accounts. Laughing at the stories of young Corrin escaping out of the fortress with Silas atop a steed Lilith had prepared, Morgan imagined herself in Corrin's shoes (or lack thereof) and enjoyed her time, almost forgetting of the real world that she was bound to go back to.

* * *

So when Morgan had woken up on her fourth day in Fort Corrin, Lilith came to her with a sad expression.

"I hope your ribs are feeling better, because I don't think Corrin's getting out of there without your help." Morgan brightened up, and Lilith produced a map of Nohr from her pocket.

"They'll be fine! A couple soaks in the springs plus the weird energies of this place... I'm good as new! What are we looking at?" Lilith nodded and approving Morgan's condition, pointed at the middle of the map.

"Turns out, Corrin's being kept captive in her old home of the Northern Fortress. It isn't too far from Valm, considering the fact that where it landed was directly east of Valm's coast. So not as far as you'd think, but it's still another country. You'll need the Nohrian's help to reach your Mother, but that's another problem." Morgan nodded in understanding of the problem.

"Xander and the others are presumed to be prisoners, not allies of our cause," Morgan sighed.

"Not only that, but Corrin's being heavily guarded. You can't just sneak in there like your brother and that other girl when they got your father."

"They what? When did this happen?"

"I didn't realize it at first... I passed by them when I was saving you. They just found... what's his name... Robin? Yes, they found him, just walking along, minding his own business. And when I warped us out of Iago's room, they were already gone!"

"That can't be right," Morgan wondered. "When I was trying to break into the same fortress, I overheard some guards say that Robin had shattered his bonds, but that he had made no attempt to escape. How did Luci and Kana find him just 'walking around?'"

"Well, you can figure that out once you get back," Lilith sighed sadly.

"Is this farewell?" Morgan asked, not too eager on seeing her newfound friend for the last time.

"Until you find your mother, I'm afraid it is. But once you do, we can finally house all the Shepherds here! So hurry!"

With that, Morgan's vision was encompassed by water and she felt the magic of the world throw her back to her rightful place.

Morgan reminded herself that being transported wasn't very fun on the ribs.

* * *

The first thing she saw was his hood.

"Father?" she asked, slowly walking up to Robin with a nervous smile on her face. It took her a while to find the camp, and longer still to find her father. When she was dropped off by Lilith, Morgan found herself where she met Kiragi a few nights before. In reality, those events had happened merely yesterday night, which made her equally surprised to see Robin walking about, fresh from his liberation by Kana and Lucina's hands.

"Morgan!" he replied, twice as eagerly. Morgan's hesitation turned into a grin as she felt him wrapping his familiar arms around her happily as she reappeared in the Shepherd camp. Apparently, Lucina and Kana found him exactly when she broke into the fortress, just as Lilith said. And yet, when she returned not a second after, no one had even noticed she was gone except for Takumi and Sumia, along with their two kids.

"Where have you been?"

 _"I know it's not the smartest thing to do, but trust me. Don't reveal me or what happened between us until we get Corrin back. If you really must talk to someone, talk to that singer. Azura."_

"What do you mean, 'Where have I been?'" she responded, still feeling something off. "You got yourself kidnapped!"

"Nonsense," Robin replied haughtily, puffing his chest. "I was merely getting some golden intel from behind enemy lines! You won't believe all the stuff I've learned! I even got to live Corrin's life even before we came in and rescued her!"

"Hm," Morgan thought quietly, buying her father's story. Still, if she had not talked with Lilith, she would be eating this out of his hand. Something was definitely off with how his escape coincided so confusingly with her own capture. If Iago had truly captured Robin, he would know that he was capable of escaping. If Robin had truly escaped, then how did he run into Lucina and Kana?

This didn't make sense.

* * *

" _I did knock on Robin's door," Lucina admitted, holding her arm as if it were broken. "I peeked inside, but the man that Leo identified as Iago shot me down as soon as I entered with a blinding spell. But the last thing I saw... it was Robin. He wore his hood up. Robin never does that. Not this timeline's. But he was standing in front of Iago just as I showed my head."_

 _"Are you saying that this was another Robin?"_

 _"I am positive. No one else owns that Plegian cloak. Well, aside from Morgan."_

* * *

"The hood..." Morgan realized, turning back to her father who waited patiently with eager eyes. Eyes that were shaded by his hood.

"Morgan, are you alright?" Realizing how weird she was acting, Morgan nodded and made off towards her room.

 _Dad never wore his hood._

And then everything clicked together. This wasn't Robin. No... Even if all the mannerisms, the voice, the personalities were the same.

Something was very off on this Robin. And the hood he wore just... disassociated himself from the Robin she had cherished as a father.

Because the other Robin she knew... The one she had so brutally recognized in Old Ylisse...

 _Grima._

* * *

AN: Alrighty! Here we are, at the start of the Battle of the Tacticians arc.

First things first: Taku/Sumi didn't quite get the response I wanted. Aside from the Pharah reference, no one really reviewed on that. I generally don't like commanding my readers to review, but just this once, can people tell me how I can improve those certain chapter styles? I'm trying to lean away from such heavy dialogue and am trying to balance it with more narrative and description, but I'll need your help.

For clarity's sake, yes, I am disappointed that no one really responded to the Clumsy Pineapple Dream pairing that makes a TOTALLY CANON KIRAGI/CYNTHIA BROPAIR.

Also, reviews arouse me.

Secondly! Battle of the Tacticians may be in full swing, but other characters need some love too! So expect pairs like Kana/Lucina, Caeldori/Cordelia, Gaius/Saizo, and Rhajat/Robin to make their debut! And if you're not happy with that, LIGHT ME THE F*CK UP with some dank suggestions and I'll get to work on those! I have been relatively on top of meeting my reviewer's requests, so please be daring and hopeful that I will fulfill your prophecies. Plus, I'm still trying to get the characters in character, and the more chances I get to write that aren't solely inspired by my own story arcs, the deeper into the beyond we shall go!

Also. 150k views worldwide since this story's humble beginnings with Lon'qu and Peri.

Finally!

On Ao3, I discovered the glorious option to insert PNG files.

Which means I might just illustrate this whole work.

Imagine that! Nothing too intricate, just black and white stills of scenes such as Lon'qu getting suffocated by Camilla's STR growths, or Hanna and Yanna haggling Morgan for some Fer-Oxi clean! Or even Corrin and Robin sharing a moment on Krismas! Or Niles and Henry breaking Pheros with arrows and spells...

I mean, if I could draw, that is.


	59. Morgan and Grima - Tacticians

Morgan and Grima - Battle of the Tacticians

That night, Morgan had fallen asleep in Azura's tent, sharing Corrin's old bed with Kana. Azura didn't seem to mind, but disturbingly enough, neither did Robin. Then again, he was long asleep by the time it came to nightfall.

Azura had knocked out a while ago, and Felicia was sneaking off with Laslow on some date. Pff.

So there Morgan found herself, staring up at the ceiling as Kana lay snoring a few inches away. The gentle rise and fall of his breathing, coupled with the slight movements of his body reminded Morgan that she wasn't quite alone.

Despite the developments of her Father's kidnapping, her Mother's kidnapping, Kana's rescuing, Lilith's intervention, and now finally Robin's behavior, Morgan had felt very much alone in her problems.

But a tactician could handle any enemy. Once, Robin told her one day after a particularly brutal march and skirmish, "Enemies that are out to kill you make everything easy. It's the things that nag at our side; the stress of combat, the fatigue after, the loneliness of a battlefield and the isolation of peacetime... those are the things that a seasoned warrior learns to fear."

She wasn't really _stressed_ , no, Takumi and Leo had that role filled out quite well. As for being _fatigued_? She was the daughter of a tactician and a dragon-princess! She could handle a few broken ribs, or a few marches.

But the loneliness... Corrin was still out there. Robin was acting weird. But Kana...

At least she had him.

It felt good to have Kana by her side, even if he was drooling on her cloak and grabbing onto her arm like it was a pillow.

But he was safe.

And thus, her quest was proceeding just as she would expect it to.

She let the night take her, closing her eyes and thinking of the future to come.

* * *

"Sis, why are we here? Shouldn't we be taking care of Papa?" Kana asked earlier, eager to spend time with his father after they had brought him back to the camp unharmed.

To this, the young tactician silently shook her head. She had to observe Robin more. Granted, he did fall asleep as soon as he entered the camp, so there was that. He must've been immensely tired from his time in captivity, Morgan believed.

"Father is acting strange. I think his time as a prisoner must've messed with his head a little," Morgan lied. Kana raised his eyebrows in question and pursed his lips.

"He seemed fine when me and Lucina rescued him."

"Lucina and I," Morgan corrected before diverting back to the issue at hand, "And you didn't rescue him. He rescued himself. You and Lucina just happened to run into him at the right time." Kana's eyes widened in surprise and he gazed in awe at his older sister.

"How'd you know that?"

"I watched," Morgan lied again, "I was in the castle at the same time. Instead of finding father though, I was fighting off Iago. I got information from one of his lackeys that Father had escaped his cell. "

"H-how'd you get away?" Kana asked suspiciously, not knowing of his sister's secret mission. "How come I didn't see you?"

"I... didn't," Morgan replied softly, thinking of her near brush with death (even if Iago wasn't going to kill her) and her time spent with Lilith in Fort Corrin. Had it truly been a few seconds in this world? She spent enough time to heal her broken ribs in the Astral Plain. Long lonely days, alone in another world... "And as to your second question... I didn't see you either."

"Okay," Kana responded, not a trace of skepticism in his voice. "I believe you."

"R-really? Just like that? No questions?"

"You know how Papa escaped his cell moments before we came. I don't think anyone else could have figured that out. I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt." Morgan smiled at her brother's care and melted further into her side of the cot. Her back and ribs were still a bit sore, but it was nothing big. What was this nagging at her? It surely wasn't pain, nor fatigue...

Anxiousness. Restlessness. The enemies that Robin faced as a tactician were now plaguing her. She felt this dissent at being so _stagnant_. The Shepherds had been here for a few days now. They had to take out Walhart, liberate Ylisse, and somehow solve the fact that Hoshido and Nohr were in their way.

But, like Robin, she would take this one step at a time.

 _"A tactician only needs their two feet and a good plan to move mountains."_

"I guess not," Morgan laughed, holding onto her brother tightly as the night crickets chirped their song. She could just lay here, with her brother and pretend that everything was fine. But she had this gnawing feeling in her gut...

Somehow, Morgan believed that the worst of her problems had yet to be solved.

"Well, now we just have to rescue Mama and everything will be just fine!" Kana exclaimed eagerly, no hint of nervousness in his tone. "And Papa will help us, won't he?"

"Of course he will," Morgan reassured. "Now get some rest. We'll fix this in the morning."

* * *

Once the sun broke the horizon, Morgan gently got out of bed. Even that motion was abrupt enough for Kana's sharp senses and his gray eyes snapped open.

"I'm going to check in on Father," Morgan explained, and Kana was too tired to argue or follow. Realizing that her cloak was still wrapped around Kana like a blanket, the tactician left it as she exited the tent, tiptoeing over a grinning (but asleep) Felicia. The cold dawn bit upon her bare shoulders as she adjusted her undershirt to be more appropriate for the weather. Valm sure did cold, she admitted as the goosebumps prickled her arms.

With a breath of conviction, Morgan made her way to her Father's tent, greeting any who were up but not straying from her course.

She didn't quite avoid Lucina, who, during her training, noticed that Morgan and Kana had not slept in their Father's tent today. Why?

Finally reaching Robin's tent, she raised her fist to knock and hope that he-

"I'm awake, Morg. Come in," she heard Robin yawn from inside, and she took that as her cue. Opening the tent door slowly, she noticed her father hunched over a desk, countless books and maps strewn about his vicinity. Unlike her, his cloak was on his person, along with his hood, ever-so-present on his head, instead of flopping on his shoulders and back.

"Good morning, Father," Morgan stuttered hesitantly. Robin perked at this pause and looked at his daughter curiously.

"And a good morning to you as well," he responded, more as a question than a greeting. "Is something the matter?"

Robin was a tactician. There was no subtlety that could get past his guard. Morgan sighed and got right to business.

"Are you... well? Father? You've been a prisoner, if only for two days, but I'm still... Ah, I apologize. I was just concerned whether your thoughts were in order after your ordeal as a prisoner."

Robin softened up and rose from his desk, moving to his bed where he sat down. Morgan joined him after a pause, and he smiled through his fatigue.

"Come now, Morg. You're a tactician's daughter. You already know the answer," Robin teased.

"W-what happened out there?" Morgan asked, not too keen on her father's slight. Robin ignored the question and continued his spiel.

"Your first instincts when you saw me. You were suspicious, unsure," Robin explained, and Morgan caught on quickly. "You had doubts to contend with. Why abandon your initial reactions of wariness at the first sign of discontinuity? Am I truly, as you would say, 'alright?'"

The young girl's eyes widened as her claims were proving to be correct.

"Y-you're not..."

Robin shook his head in mellow confirmation.

"Trust your instincts next time. You have a good sense of things, but you just need to trust yourself more, no matter how far-fetched your thoughts turn out to be."

"W-what? Are you saying that-"

"Sadly, no. I'm not _your_ Robin."

Morgan backed away slowly, but Robin made no move to stop her. So Morgan stayed.

"Who are you?"

"You might not like the answer," her father warned, rising to his full height but not taking a step towards Morgan.

The way he breathed out of his nose through gritted teeth, the way his eyes pierced through that shadows of his hood...

* * *

 _Ah shit._

* * *

"But I will admit... I missed you, Morgan," Grima whispered genuinely through his shallow breaths. There was no smile on his face, but then again, there was no frown. Still, Morgan was regretting being right all the time. Especially now.

She knew there was no way she could escape from Grima if he wanted her in sight, so she stood up bravely against the god of destruction even when he didn't move an inch.

"I thought... I had left you behind," Morgan sighed in defeat. "All my years of running... I thought this jump was finally the one. After everything you showed me of myself in Old Ylisse, after all I've done to force amnesia upon myself... I thought I was free of it."

"Naga and I, we've been keeping a close eye on you," Grima explained, sitting back onto his bed to assume a passive stance. "You've finally found the right world, and you need to know everything. Even the stuff you don't want to. So muscle through it, Morgan. You're right where you need to be."

"Until you kill us all, you mean," Morgan countered, too in shock to be scared right now.

"...Not quite."

"My assumptions _are_ correct, right?" Morgan questioned. "You _are_ the Fell Dragon? The same one that's been haunting my nightmares, plaguing my reality... The one that coerced me against my friends in my world, and will outright destroy this one. I doubt I'm in the wrong, but I would very much appreciate if you prove me a liar, Grima."

"Never doubt yourself, Morgan," Grima huffed. "Grima is my name. _Even_ if I preferred Robin. But is by no means this world's harbinger."

"And the fact that this entire army thinks you're my father... Or rather, that my father is running this army."

"My, my, you've gotten clever," Grima commended. "Don't worry though. Leo and Takumi will still be in charge under the guise that 'I have things on my mind,' and I need time to recover."

"You're a god. You need no time to recover. You barely need time to prepare," Morgan retorted, anticipating her inevitable demise at every turn of this conversation. "Without Robin in charge, this army is going to fall apart. Even if Leo and Takumi are capable, only my Father can lead us through till our destined end."

"Of course," Grima agreed. "But I still need to find all my pieces before this game can begin."

"This _game_ is waged with the lives of me and my family. I can afford you not being at 100% effectiveness." Grima chuckled and played with his thumbs in nonchalance.

"...Even if I'm playing on your side?"

Morgan stopped, looking at Grima oddly.

"Huh."

"What if... I told you that Robin and Corrin are in their prisons by my designs? Or rather, my approval?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Morgan countered, "You would do anything to divide this army's leadership and split us apart." Grima snorted and shook his head.

"It would be a smart move were I your enemy, but that is not the case."

"You have given me reason to believe otherwise. My mother is still imprisoned, and you... I don't know. But you know where Robin is, don't you? Because he certainly isn't here."

"Ah, so we're getting somewhere. That's what I like to see in my favorite tactician-in-training! While I would like to reveal my secrets to you, I believe there is a better way you will understand my motives."

"Last time you showed me another way, I almost killed Lucina. I resurrected the Fell Dragon on the plains of Plegia, and I doomed Ylisse to its death. And then you fooled me, again and again until I lost count of worlds I have doomed. I've played this game with you, Grima. I found my family on my own, whether you think it was part of your master plan or not. I'm not going to let them go so easily. And I won't harm Lucina, nor my family, ever again."

"Ha, the innocence of youth. But no. I'm on your side for the foreseeable eternity, my dear. Take a look."

With an eager grin, Grima cast a spell and showed Morgan _true_ strategy.

* * *

"Where am I?" Morgan wondered, before looking around and seeing herself in the Shepherd camp. Things looked the same as they did for a while, so she assumed she was outside of Robin's tent. Except that it was near-dawn, nothing seemed out of the norm.

Then again, she was very familiar to Grima's ploys. The fact that even in the early cracks of light, the world wasn't as saturated as it was supposed to be. The fact that the streams of dew floating in midair did little more than remind her that this world was fake. Manipulated. Just like her.

"I'm in one of your time-window-things again, aren't I?" Morgan sighed, glancing around this world.

"Shh, you're gonna miss the good part," Grima replied, manifesting next to the girl. "Welcome to the Shepherd's camp! The time is two days ago, a few moments before our favorite pair of white-haired commanders disappear!"

Morgan watched quietly as Robin tiptoed inside the tent, noting how he grinned when he eagerly shared his journal of the Plegian war with Corrin. Soon after, they fell asleep, and she couldn't help but fear for her parents, even when she knew their inevitable fate.

"And... 3. 2. 1... bang."

Silently, a figure appeared out of nowhere, whom Morgan recognized as Iago. A pang of hatred rang through her at the thought of the Nohrian who bested her in the tower, but that was neither here nor there.

"Thgis morf eeht edih," he whispered in some Nohrian gibberish tongue. Assuming that was a spell that cloaked him just like the ones Ophelia used in the Cabal, Morgan strained her eyes to catch Iago's silhouette sneaking and peeking about, before entering Robin's tent stealthily.

"This is when he kidnapped them!" Morgan realized, before entering the tent as well.

Morgan knew, from experience, that whatever happened in these 'Window Realms,' she could observe from whatever angle she needed, and no amount of interference would actually affect the current events of the window.

"Greasy sleaze asshole," she muttered, cursing Iago's existence as he crept until he was enveloping both Robin and Corrin in magic. To her surprise, Iago perked upwards and his eyes (or eye) widened in visible shock.

"S-someone is here?!" he whispered, rechanting his cloaking spell and standing still.

"Can he hear me?" Morgan wondered, questioning Iago's reaction to seemingly nothing.

"Shh," Grima insisted, pointing at Iago.

"I can see you, you know," a voice called out from outside, causing Iago to tremble even more. A figure entered confidently and to her shock, Grima entered Robin's room in real-time as Iago nearly shit himself in fright.

"What manner of sorcery is this?" Iago cursed, looking at Robin's sleeping body before glancing back at Grima. Not accepting the fact that the two figures were exactly the same in appearance, the sorcerer had to do another double-take before he stood his ground.

"And what manner of Peeping Tom shenanigans is going on here?" Grima replied, a smirk lining his face as he charged up a spell to erase Iago from existence. "First, I catch you sneaking into this sick setup my human counterpart makes, and then suddenly, boom, here you are, creeping about his room with his _children_ in it, ya perv."

Iago, still having some sense of dignity, shook his head rapidly.

"N-nonsense! I am here to-"

"Kidnap the two commanders of this army, cause chaos, blah blah blah. That's great. Smart, even." Iago's eye twitched and he gave up all means of reasoning with the Robin doppelganger blocking his way out.

"So you've seen through my plans. What do you expect to accomplish with my death? Do you even know who I am?"

"Not really," Grima admitted. "Though, I could probably probe your mind right now and find all sorts of tactical gold. But I won't. You know what? I'll even let you carry through your little fuck-fuck-game you call a _plan_ without touching a hair on your head."

"W-what?" Iago trembled, still at a loss at what was happening.

"Good to see we're clear," Grima continued without regarding Iago's confusion. "Now, you will describe to me in vivid detail as to what shenanigans my poor human self and his badass dragon princess are going to be subjected to, and I'll see if it's worth their time."

"Who... do you think I am..."

"Let me repeat myself," Grima threatened, opening one eye and turning his smirk into a grimace. "You will explain, in beautiful, colorful, thorough imagery what my two favorite dragon-gods are going to be going through. Stutter on your words again and I'll stutter a lightning bolt down your pee-pee hole. Sideways."

"I am under orders to kidnap these two," Iago spat out in fear. "I will separate them at the earliest instance and subject them to a curse I have developed to contain their minds!" Grima paused, before lowering his hands and crossing his arms casually.

"What kind of curse?" Grima asked in genuine curiosity.

"Their minds will be trapped in the memories of the other! The Ylissean devil will live through the Princesses' memories, and vice versa!" Grima's eyes widened and he nodded in eager approval.

"Hmm. I can work with that. Will they be harmed?"

"W-what? N-no- Augh!" Iago instantly collapsed to the floor, holding his _Blessed Lance_ in his hands and closing his legs in pain. Looking upwards, he caught Grima bring his hand back down and close it, lightning still crackling around his fingertips.

"You _stuttered._ " Grima growled, kneeling to Iago's prone form and poking his face with his finger. "Let's try again for half the points. Will Robin and Corrin be hurt?"

"...No!" Iago rasped, still clutching his _invisible_ _kingdom_ in gruesome agony.

"Good. Very well, whoever you are. You have my permission to carry on in your little schemes to get a little extra from your wrinkly hag of a king. Now disappear and take those two with you before I decide you should have three arms growing out of your asshole or something. Oh, and if you get the cheeky idea of displacing even a single molecule of air from Robin or Corrin from the place I remember said molecule being...

Let's just say that I'm going to have trouble finding where the rest of your intestines flew off into. Now, shoo, you mongrel pup."

Nodding furiously, Iago disappeared back to Nohr, Robin and Corrin in tow. A second later, Lucina burst into the tent, shocked at what she just witnessed.

"R-robin?" she asked, turning to Grima who regarded her coldly.

"Oh. _You._ "

Raising his hand once more, he blinded the princess with a spell before taking her down, tying her hands and legs and binding her mouth before driving his palm into her neck, knocking her out. "Hush, little princess. Can't have you ruining this."

"As for you..." Grima sighed, looking at Morgan and Kana who were beginning to stir from their sleep. Much more gently, he bound Kana's legs and arms, placing him next to Lucina on the ground. "Holy crap he's so cute!"

"And Morgan, mi pièce de résistance. Can't have you clueless now, either, can I? You'll figure things out on your own though, given time. Sorry about this." Giving her the same treatment, Grima concluded his visit and nodded briskly, three bound, unconscious figures at his feet as he exited the tent.

"Alright Iago. Let's see you try to keep up."

* * *

"So you just... let Iago go?" Morgan asked, still not sure on Grima's stance.

"Robin is living his life as a prince of Nohr, and Corrin as a Shepherd. They might learn a thing or two on the way, which is what I'm expecting. In time, we'll rescue them; Robin from the same fortress Lucina and Kana found me in, Corrin from the Northern Fortress."

"So all this... it's to feed them information? Not just about Valm, but about Nohr and Hoshido?"

"Precisely," Grima replied proudly. "Just you wait. In the meantime, we'll be playing without them as we dethrone Walhart, so..."

Morgan shook her head, drawing a sword from the wall and pointing it at Grima confidently. Grima could kill her in an infinite number of ways, but she still had to know his plans.

"Not until you tell me your goal of all this." The tactician stared down the Dragon of Death's avatar with a blade poised for his heart.

Grima took the threat seriously and nodded, dropping his hands to his sides and taking a position of submission. He wasn't scared, but he might as well act like it. Not like Morgan's blade could pierce his skin.

 _I think._

"You know by now who I am, as Grima, right?"

"The Fell Dragon. I helped resurrect you once; I had to do some research as to your true purpose in Plegian culture. Of course I know what curse your name brings."

"Well, the person you resurrected was once a tactician for an army of Shepherds, just as your Father is. Just... one from a world far before yours. One who, like every other Robin, was the vessel for Grima."

"I know how the mantle of the dragons work. Two dragons. One light, one dark, watching over countless universes one at a time. Everything changes from one universe to the next, or perhaps nothing changes at all. The only constant is the dragon's existence in tandem to the universe. Even if the world burns in fire, or lives out its' existence in peaceful fortuity, the dragon lives and moves on to the next one. Even if the vessel falters, another one takes his place in their eternal cycle."

"Someone's been doing their homework," Grima commended, smiling at Morgan. "Seriously, Robin and Corrin can't comprehend the fact that there are other worlds aside from this one."

"It was tricky to grasp at first," Morgan admitted. "But that doesn't explain your motive. Grima exists to destroy. Sure, maybe he's exploiting the fact that he was a tactician before and wants to pursue a more elaborate plan of cunning and strategy. But I hardly see how you win in all this."

"I don't win until Robin and Corrin win," Grima explained. "See, Robin has two choices in this life, which I'm sure you know full well by now."

"As you've painfully reminded me in Old Ylisse," Morgan scoffed. "Either he puts you to sleep with Falchion or he embraces his calling as the vessel. I have spent countless years of my short life trying to find a world where Robin does neither."

"Which is why you're here," Grima replied coolly. "Robin never found Corrin in most of these worlds. But you finally found one where he did. The only one, actually."

"The only one?"

"Robin never sided with Corrin before. In fact, they never crossed paths. This is why Kana never knew he was your brother, nor did anyone else."

"Okay then," Morgan continued, thinking about how Grima operated on the cosmic scale, "So this is the right world. My father and mother are both alive, and Robin will never doom himself by coming into contact with both Naga and Grima."

"Correct. While he will contact us eventually, his actions are going to be a lot different than the ones Lucina and her ilk have witnessed.

"He won't kill himself to stop the curse?"

"Or..." Grima added slowly, "He kills me."

"You can't kill a dragon," Morgan corrected. "You can kill the vessel. You can't tarnish the Mantle of the Fell Dragon. If I could've killed you, you would be dead a long time ago."

"Not without help," Grima added, cocking a smirk.

"Help... as in you?"

"As in me."

"Why would you want yourself to be dead?" Morgan asked, and Grima saw his own existence through the sequence of a million worlds, either broken or glorified through The Fell Dragon's game. Countless times had he emerged triumphant, and countless times had he failed in dooming the world he presided over.

But this Morgan? She was unique. Her existence was tied to only one world. This one.

Sure, Severa was bound to Cordelia no matter what world she came from. Her father would change, and thus her haircolor. But no matter what world he and Naga doomed or preserved, Severa would always be that twin-tailed bitch who spent an ass-load of money on shit. Even if it was as Robin's daughter, that poor thing.

But this Morgan? She was special. There were never any Morgans that had found their place. All of them had been lost, doomed to settle in the world they had landed in. If not for their bright nature and amnesiac memory, they would still be in search of the worlds they belonged to. It was pitiful, really. Grima would doom a world, forcing a Morgan and her group of friends to another world in attempts to save their parents. But due to her nature... she would never make it to the right one. But she would live in the world were Naga wins anyway, not knowing any better.

Yes, Morgan could be the daughter of Cordelia. Heavens help the ones that were born from Tharja. And damn him if Robin fell for Lucina even _one more damn time_. But Corrin?

This Morgan was the only Morgan to have found where she belonged, just because she wasn't like all the other Morgans. She was still bright and cheerful and mischievous.

But she was a dragon, just as much as her brother. Just as much as Grima or Naga or Anankos. Not even Tiki could provide the missing variable. Corrin's existence as a pure-dragon was essential to Morgan's power.

And that's why she was the key to all this.

Morgan and Kana, the latter still unknowing of his plans in all this, would be Grima's keys to unlocking his own shackles.

This Morgan was the only one that _knew_ what evil she was capable of, but chose to do good anyway. All the other Morgans never knew their potential until it was too late for them to have a choice. And in their desperation to redeem themselves, they either were killed off by Lucina or fled to worlds that never knew them.

The Morgan in front of him had been through that cycle. She had revived him in hopes of finding the Robin who she belonged with. The Corrin she belonged with. The Kana she belonged with.

But Robin and Corrin never met until now. Morgan and Kana never met until now.

And they would never meet again, in any other world.

It could be the perfect ending for everyone. Corrin wouldn't have to watch her family die. Sure, she was destined to cross blades with Robin, but Grima would handle that bridge when he crossed it. Robin wouldn't die by Corrin's hand.

Robin wouldn't have to adopt the mantle of Fell Dragon. He wouldn't have to put Grima to sleep, either. Instead, he would end his own curse, by his own hand, backed by his own family. Even if his wife was going to stab him one day.

Morgan wouldn't have to wonder what her memories of her parents she had because she would never lose them. She would never have to resurrect the Fell Dragon because Robin would kill him himself.

Still, Grima had no idea what would happen if Robin killed his avatar form by his own hand, but that could wait.

He could finally atone for every sin he had committed.

If Morgan played her part, that is.

And she would.

They were both tacticians.

* * *

"I want it to end. There's a human inside of Grima who you helped revive. But he's bound to the Fell Dragon's curse. It's about time he gets to live his life. I want Robin to kill me."

"And set you free," Morgan realized, her suspicions faltering.

"And set me free," Grima confirmed. "And when I'm free?"

"I'll be free..." Morgan put together. "Okay then. I get to watch you die _and_ be free of this curse of jumping across worlds trying to bring back my father. What do you need me to do?" The Fell Dragon's avatar smiled at Morgan's eagerness, even if it was in the sadistic nature of his own death.

"First things first," Grima laughed, watching the young Morgan he had scattered throughout countless worlds finally come to the place he and Naga wanted her to be.

Home.

"Me and you are going to crack Azura out of her little shell of secrecy."

* * *

AN: I may have to do a recap chapter. What do you guys think? That's enough plot for now, though. Next few chapters are going to be the lighter-ones. Sakura/Ricken (She wants the Dicken) Leo/Maribelle, Cynthia/Kiragi, and Gaius/Saizo are up next!

Oh, and do I delete the chapter before or what? I'm not sure how to handle such dank AN's. I'm toying with powers I can't possibly comprehend.


	60. Kiragi and Cynthia - A Child's Wish

Kiragi and Cynthia - A Child's Wish

"Hey, Kiragi, I was thinking that maybe you should join the Cabal!"

The young Hoshidan paused restringing his Fuujin Yumi and craned his head at his sister. His memories of her were wonky at best, but she was just as eager, clumsy, and heroic as he remembered. Smiling back at her excitement, he turned fully to face her.

Cabal? He didn't recall that term, though.

"What's a Cabal?"

Cynthia merely suppressed her excitement, instead dragging Kiragi by the arm and opening up the tent wall. Nodding to someone outside, she led the archer through and gestured wildly to the surroundings. Peeking his head out, the hunter was faced with a plethora of teenagers and young adults, all in some sort of synchronized pose. Cheesy, yes, but impressive...

Except for the one tall knight in the back wearing a mask. He seemed to be uninterested in whatever was happening, as if he were forced in.

Suddenly, the lead girl, a short archer of seemingly Hoshidan lineage struck another pose and rattled off some sort of mantra. Others quickly joined in, and Kiragi found himself enthralled by the group's introduction.

"Seeking knowledge and wisdom unknown!"

"Our skills and blades, we hone!"

"To danger and justice, beware!"

"When against us, what foe can compare?"

"..."

"Um... Morgan?"

"..."

"Ah, I forgot! She isn't here. She's with her dad and Kana is with her."

"Do we continue?"

"But it won't rhyme!"

"It doesn't need to!"

"Yes it does! What kind of hero speaks in plain monologue! Real heroes rhyme!"

"..."

"..."

"What was Morgan's line again?"

"Ugh, never mind. Let's try this later, when she's actually here."

And just like that, the group disbanded, walking their separate ways despite Cynthia's desperate pleas of regrouping and retrying.

Kiragi remained silent, staring blankly at the scene unfolding. At first, he was surprised, but now, he was unimpressed at the seemingly incomplete group that had fallen apart at their motto.

"Uh, Cynthia, what _was_ that?"

The hazel-haired knight scoffed, crossing her arms in disappointment at embarrassing herself in front of her newly-discovered brother.

"His first impression is of us looking like a bunch of novice idiots!" she wailed, pouting to herself before recollecting her composure. "But yet, I am the captain of this group! I am a knight of Ylisse! We can overcome this slight setback! Guys! Come back! Hey, Kiragi, follow me!"

"I'm busy actually. Can it wait?" Cynthia turned heel and stopped her advance to question her brother.

"Y-you are? Oh. Are you sure I can't steal you for a couple hours?"

"I... I want to read. Mother said that we could read together today, if there was time. And after that, Father promised to take me hunting with him! Sorry, sister. I'm afraid this may have to wait."

 _Pff... Reading is boring. At least... the stories Mom read to me. Who cares about romance and tragedy! A true hero only indulges on justice! Glory! Honor! Everything else, that comes after! And hunting with Takumi, bah. The only thing that he'll hit are my nerves! He's so annoying!_

 _And... he's my Dad._

Cynthia paused, genuinely considering the reality that Takumi was her father. From him ridiculing her for her _awesome_ entrances, to scolding her that night they found Kiragi... It didn't seem right. Not to mention that her mother, the book worm that she was when she wasn't being a hero, was probably going to drown Kiragi in that romantic cheesiness that she indulged in.

But they were her family. She had to remind herself that.

Even Cynthia, one of the most naive souls in the army, had trouble convincing herself that her father, mother, and brother were here and reachable, yet so... distant.

 _Perhaps... a hero doesn't need to fight the enemy all the time. The pursuit of justice is eternal, but... this my family I'm talking about. I want to spend time with Kiragi, get to know him. I keep putting Mom on a pedestal... But she isn't just a hero. She's my mother, for crying out loud. I doubt she even knows that much about me. All I do is complain to her and rattle on about my stories and the stories that she told me. But how about now? What does she even think of me? I gotta do something now! Before I don't have the chance to do so. I want to know what it's like to have a mother, not an idol. And Kiragi, my brother, I barley know you! Yet you know me, and I can't explain it. And father... Takumi. It doesn't seem right._

 _Yet._

 _It's not right until I make it so!_

 _A true hero will fight past the awkwardness! Corrin united two enemies to fight alongside a third country of strangers! Surely I can follow her lead. But how? I can't just unite myself to Takumi! He's a jerk! But yet, Mom said that Takumi is a big softie underneath his totally villainous attitude! I just gotta find his weakness!_

 _And then we're gonna be a family, just like..._

 _I've always wanted._

 _Haha... ha._

 _...Maybe I don't have to be a hero today, or tomorrow. The time will come when I must draw my lance for my country. When that time comes, I'll bleed, I'll sweat, and I'll do everything a hero must to defend Ylisse. We'll get Grima, and save the future just like Luci said we would..._

 _But..._

 _I just... I just want to be a kid again._

"I don't want to lose this chance," Cynthia whispered, too soft for Kiragi to hear.

"What was that?" he asked casually, straightening his sleeve and testing out the draw on his bow. Cynthia forced resolution onto her face and sincerely asked her question.

"C-can I come with you?"

Kiragi perked up, instantly surprised at Cynthia's sudden pivot.

"But you hate books. And you didn't really like hunting." The knight nodded in earnest, but remained resolute.

"I want to get to know you, brother," Cynthia stammered, not liking how _vulnerable_ and _weak_ her rhetoric made her sound. "I don't know a thing about you, to be honest. I don't even remember your existence in the world I came from. But if you're my brother, you have the right and privilege of having me at your side. As knight, and sister, we share blood. And a hero would never forsake that bond."

Internally, Cynthia exploded from the sheer delivery of that line. _Ooh, that was epic!_

But Kiragi understood her motives just fine.

"Awh, Sis, you're embarrassing me!" the archer chuckled, slinging his bow slowly. But suddenly, his smile faded to a desperate purse of lips and he found himself hugging Cynthia tightly. "You have no idea how long I've been looking for you guys..."

"Ah stop it!" Cynthia sniffled. "I don't wanna cry! That's Mom's job! This is so emotional! Not how I imagined things going at all!"

"And the moment is gone," Kiragi snorted with a huff. "But you're right. Do you wanna head over to Mom's tent now?"

"Sure thing!" Cynthia laughed, picking up her lance from her bed and following her brother. "It's been a while since Mom read me stories..." Opening the tent door, she followed the hunter as he strode through the camp. He nodded at Cynthia's remark and thought to himself.

"I don't remember much of my childhood. Ever since I came through the portal, my head's been all over the place. But now that I'm here, my memories are slowly falling together. I remember Uncle Robin reading to us while Mother was away. His stories were the best. Except for Mom's, that is. But it's been so long. We were like, 5 or 6, at most."

"How old are you, anyway?" Cynthia asked curiously. Kiragi stood a sliver shorter than her, but that was probably due to his Hoshidan footwear. Compared to a knight's boots, Cynthia enjoyed the higher perch atop steel plate. But Hoshidans in general were somewhat shorter than the Ylisseans or the Nohrians. But not by much. Not to mention that she and Kiragi shared parents. They weren't going to be that different in height, unless Kiragi absorbed all the Hoshidan genes and Cynthia did so with the Ylissean ones. She didn't know how that worked, though.

"Just turned 15," Kiragi piped. "You're what, 17 now?"

"Nope. 16," Cynthia sighed. "Next May, I'll be 17. We're not so far apart, huh?"

"I didn't think we were so close in age," Kiragi admitted. "But I always remembered you were older than me by a bit. Seems you caught up to my height, though."

"You were taller?" Cynthia asked, surprised. Sure, she was still a young woman and stood at most adult's shoulders, but she still considered herself vertically sufficient.

"Just for a while. When we jumped through, I think I was taller by an inch or so. Seems like you caught up."

"How long were you alone?"

"Two years, just like everyone else," Kiragi replied matter-of-factly. And he knew his facts well, Cynthia guessed. Like him, and the others with her, she had spent the upwards of two years looking for the Shepherds. It didn't help that they all landed in Valm, not Ylisse. But curse her naivety, for falling for that brute who impersonated Chrom, and believing he was the commander of the Shepherds.

"I see," Cynthia nodded, seeing her mother's tent coming up.

"You sure you wanna suffer with me?" Kiragi joked, "We could always just hang out later." Cynthia violently shook her head.

"A hero doesn't shy away from her own aversions! And besides, we're family! I'm not gonna just run off at the first sign of distaste."

"Heh, you're right as usual. But I suppose you would ask something of me in return, huh? You suggest that I join your Cabal?" The knight pondered the idea, and nodded.

"I think you'd like it. But it's your choice in the end. The oath we swear is one uttered only by those willing to join the fight against tyranny and debauchery! We won't force you to be among our ranks without your consent."

"Well, you're going through all this trouble for me. I'll be there next time you need me," Kiragi promised.

"Really?" Cynthia smiled excitedly. "That's awesome! Thanks!" At the sign of noise, Sumia opened up her tent and smiled warmly at her two future children.

"Hey Kiragi! And Cynthia, I didn't think you were interested in reading."

"I'm not," she admitted sheepishly, "But if I want to spend more time with my family, I gotta embrace everything! Even if it means facing my distastes!"

"How heroic of you," Sumia commended, gesturing the two teenagers inside where Cordelia, Severa, Subaki, and Caeldori were all playing a board game of sorts.

"Heya Cynth," Severa said off-handedly, before turning back to her game. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Ah, Sevvy!" Cynthia smiled, finding comfort in the company of a familiar face.

"I thought there were two Aunt Cordies for a second," Kiragi wondered aloud, glancing back and forth between Caeldori and Cordelia. Unable to discern much difference aside from obvious age and clothing choice, he then turned to the male in the group. Almost as identical to the former two women, his red hair was a few shades darker than theirs, but the way he stood and the way he just... composed himself made him seem so... perfect. So identical to Caeldori and Cordelia. "Jeez, Cael, you look just like your mom."

"I get that a lot," the younger knight laughed. "Uhh," she added in a whisper to her family, unheard to Kiragi and Cynthia, "who is he?"

Cordelia, having never seen the archer before merely shrugged, but assumed that Sumia had found another of her children, just as she predicted when they had visited the town the day Benny hijacked Snowflake.

Subaki, assuming likewise, pieced together Kiragi's otherwise Hoshidan appearance and the fact that Takumi had opened up a lot with the knight.

But that didn't explain his origins, the two parents realized. An Ylissean and a Hoshidan could have a child, as was the case with Severa and Caeldori. But if he had come from the future, just like Caeldori, what future had he come from? It was weird enough that Caeldori was a Tenma knight underneath Hinoka's squad, yet Subaki had not met Cordelia, let alone rear a child. Once Caeldori got her memories together like Kiragi was in the process of doing, maybe she could figure out her origins.

Perhaps she was one of the children with Severa, but instead of ending up in Valm, she found herself in Hoshido? It didn't make much sense, but neither did all of this future business. How many worlds were there, other than their own?

But they were here now, as a family. Sure, their personalities were kind of scarily similar, with three perfectionists that had an affinity towards learning and adapting, with the Nohrian retainer being the only black sheep.

And then there was Severa.

Where the three free-haired or ponytailed Tenma/Pegasus Knights emanated precision and grace in seemingly infinite abundance, the twin-tailed woman with the smirk on her lips reeked of brash decisions and hot-temper. Judging by the way she aggressively leaned over the board and boasted her every victory, Kiragi guessed she wasn't too fond of losing either.

Certainly an odd family, if there were anything noteworthy of Caeldori that Severa did not starkly contrast.

Not like his family was any stranger, Kiragi considered, not wanting to be too judgmental.

A Hoshidan Princess and a Ylissean Knight. Their children, who happened to be the same class of warriors their mother and father were respectively, were as zany as any other family.

Sumia was a hapless romantic and was obsessed with fortunes and adventure. Amidst the skies atop Snowflake, she had watched over countless battles with nothing but hundreds of feet of air to cushion her perilous descent to the ground should she fall. But yet, she was kind. A woman as beautiful inside as she was on the outside. Kiragi felt welcomed by her presence, even if he forgot everything about her.

Father was awesome! Even if he saw himself as insignificant or inferior at times, Kiragi would never doubt Takumi's abilities. He had given him his sacred bow, and with it the gift of archery. A Hoshidan and his bow were a deadly combination. A Hoshidan prince and his sacred bow of legend only heightened this honor.

Cynthia was inspired (or deluded) by tales of heroism and glory. Ever since she was a girl, she had dreamed of becoming a knight of Ylisse. And from how she described it, at the age of 16, on Krismas day, she found herself sworn to Ylisse's service, and to the crown. But the way she handled it had him convinced that this gimmick was sincere: Cynthia truly was a hero in every right. Her heart was certainly in the right place.

And then there was him. He knew he was a prince. Cynthia would figure out she was a princess on her own time. But he had a lot going on for him, Kiragi realized. He was royalty, when all he had done was hunt with his father and read with his mother. He enjoyed a simple life. He didn't want to be a prince.

But Mother, Father, and Sister had played into their given roles so well, almost as if they were destined to be a romantic knight, a passionate archer, and a heroic vigilante. But his family needed their son. Hoshido would need a prince.

He would find his cues and hit his marks soon enough. A hunter could be a prince. A prince could be a hunter. It just needed time, and understanding.

"And who is this?" Subaki asked, pointing to Kiragi. "I'm assuming you're the fourth member of this new family."

Kiragi felt red eyes burrow into his being, and the archer shied behind Cynthia as Sumia got to preparing a mat for them to lay on.

"Ah, so you two did have another," Cordelia smirked, forcing a blush from Sumia.

"Er, well, that wasn't exactly in my knowledge," Sumia stammered, before gesturing to her son. "This is Kiragi. My son."

"Hello to you all," the Hoshidan smiled warmly, before settling next to his mother once his existence had been acknowledged.

* * *

"So, what shall we read?" Sumia asked excitedly, whispering to her two children who stared over the titles of books she had in her collection.

" _Conquest and Fate_ , a tale of the Black Night," Cynthia read aloud. "Sounds interesting! Isn't Nohr's nickname the Black Night Kingdom?"

"It's a tale of Nohr and Hoshido," Sumia explained. "In this story, Nohr fights a war against Hoshido. It's only one of many in their history, unfortunately. This one... is a little unsettling. Even if the names aren't said, it's kind of clear to see what this story is about."

"So this is a Nohrian tale?" Kiragi wondered, and Sumia nodded slowly. "Without saying the words Nohr or Hoshido?"

"...Sort of. I read it with your father... it's kind of unnerving, actually. How about we read something else?" Noting how Sumia had shied away from that book, Cynthia looked over the title again.

"W-wait, what's wrong with this one?"

"I... I-I don't want to say."

"Is it that bad?" Kiragi wondered, but Sumia's face explained it all. But oddly enough, she recomposed herself. Taking the book, she opened up the first page. Both children could see that she had steeled herself to read it. Their mother had already read this apparently, and she didn't agree with what was on the page.

But a hero never shied away from pain, right?

"I... I suppose it won't _hurt_ to read it. Just... don't take it too seriously, okay? It's scary enough that it's so... convincing."

Nodding, Kiragi and Cynthia listened in, while Sumia read the tale of Hoshido's fall. Stammering only on the first syllable, she forced herself to read the story of Takumi's eventual death.

Her husband's eventual death.

 _"The moment she stepped into Shirasagi, the prince knew. He saw in her eyes not Byakuya's radiance; only Anya's darkness._

 _And on that day when she stood between two armies, she didn't reach for the light. Of course she wouldn't. She had murdered **his** mother. Not hers._

 _She embraced the dark. She was an Anyan through and through, and the few days she had spent in her true family's company wouldn't stop her from betraying her own blood._

 _She knew the sins she was committing, but she believed her course was the right one. Thus, Princess Yatonokami of Anya vowed war against Byakuya, and against the Dawn._

 _And Prince Fuujin knew that the Dusk was soon to come. If that traitor was going to wage war using the weapons of darkness, then let it be so._

 _Even the brightest of lights could cast a sharp shadow."_

* * *

They didn't even get past the halfway point.

The two teenagers found themselves gasping at the narration of the character that so eerily mimicked his father, skewered with an Anyan blade at Chevois, which he assumed was the equivalent of Cheve, Nohr's neighbor. Cursing, bleeding, gasping for air, Fuujin vowed to hunt Yatonokami even to his last breath. And she ran. She denied him the honor of a clean death. She granted him only the revenant of vengeance.

He assumed Yatonokami was named after Corrin's sword, just as Takumi's character was derived from his weapon. But Aunt Kamui would never do this! Why was she so evil in this story?

To them, what they saw was Takumi, heartbroken and enraged at both his mother's murder and of Corrin's betrayal, swearing to fight a crusade of vengeance.

To Kiragi, he thought of his father's insecurities, of his misgivings. Takumi never admitted it, but the younger prince adored Corrin as both a sister and a leader. He couldn't imagine what would happen if she were to ever forsake that trust.

To Cynthia, she thought of Takumi's quest for righteous vengeance. The blade that hurt the most was the one from your dearest ally, right? Corrin was Takumi's sister, whether he admitted it or not. The fact that she would deny him his revenge was... heartbreaking.

But the story didn't portray Takumi the hero. No... Princess Yatonakami gutted her Byakuyan brother and left him for dead without a second thought. Whoever wrote this clearly saw a world where Corrin would roll over Hoshido as an embodiment of Nohrian might and strength.

That made all of them think: What would Corrin have chosen if Yliisse had not come to her aid?

Maybe she would've sided with Nohr. But she was caring too, wasn't she? She would've found a way to paint peace even through the canvas of bloodshed.

But who could have so vividly portrayed a reality where Corrin would conquer Hoshido? Was this a Nohrian novel? But how did they even know of Corrin's existence?

And where was everyone else? Where was Ylisse?

So many questions this book had created. But thank goodness it was closed.

Kiragi found himself cursing the damn story, quietly remaining to his own devices as he sat in building dread.

Cynthia didn't take this very well either. She had been alongside the Nohrians and Hoshidans for a year and more. Why were they fighting each other in this? More importantly, who wrote this? It had to be recent. No one could describe the Shepherd's Hoshidan and Nohrian soldiers in such accurate detail. And the way they wrote this story was as if it was a _real_ series of events. What kind of mind could conjure this up? A world where instead of being united under a common banner, Hoshido and Nohr had fought a bloody war resulting in countless deaths of people she knew personally? Even if they didn't share their name, the resemblance was uncanny.

Orochi, murdered in Chevois alongside Reina, still laughing at the thrill of battle even when her eviscerated body lay mangled at the boot of a Nohrian knight.

Scarlet, butchered by a Nohrian axe and paraded throughout the town square. Her head long missing, her corpse would be displayed in plain sight as a haunting reminder of who was in charge.

If this was some manner of cruel joke, she doubted even Henry or Niles would laugh at this.

Understanding now why Sumia had wanted to change stories, it took Kiragi to forcibly steal the book from Sumia's hands before she abruptly stopped reading, knowing full well that her children didn't like the book. Bowing her head silently, she instead read them her accounts of the Plegian War, trying to cover up the tragedy of Takumi's fall to darkness with tales of heroism and honor.

Sumia admittedly liked bittersweet stories. She enjoyed the tales of the hero on his quest, losing parts of themselves, losing their friends and family but pushing on anyway because that was the cost of peace. But that was because the hero was _the hero_. Heroes weren't traitors. They weren't murderers. That was probably why she couldn't relate to Princess Yatonokami. When she read this with Takumi, he fell asleep before he could connect the dots. But once Sumia had finished, she decided that this story wasn't a good read for him.

What made her think it was going to be any better for her kids, who adored (in Kiragi's case) their father?

This dread was her fault now.

The ghost of doubt had already been conjured. Fear, not the gripping sort, but the chilling sort that tingled at the joints was in the room now. It was a solid manifestation of terror that the two kids had witnessed.

And it left following Kiragi and Cynthia's wake when they left to hunt with their father.

* * *

"That wasn't real," Cynthia reminded herself, still slightly chilled on the origins of that book. She wasn't particularly unnerved, even on how graphic that book was. The real question was why it was written, not to mention its author.

"Of course not," Kiragi assured, more to himself than to his confident sister.

"..."

"..."

"Can you... help me?"

Kiragi turned at his sister, pausing their walk to look her in the eye.

"W-what?"

"Father... it's so weird to call Takumi that. He's been mean to me, even mocking my status of a knight..."

"He's not like that-"

"I know," Cynthia sighed. "But I want him to treat me like his daughter. Not like an annoyance. He seems to like you more than me, maybe because you have his bow or because you're an archer or maybe even because your heroic entrances are cooler than mine, I don't know."

"Cynthia..." Kiragi whispered, not liking how his sister was being so melancholy.

"Even if that story was a bunch of Pegasus dung, it made me realize another side to my Father that I never considered. He cares, but maybe... he needs our help. You remember how he almost shot Morgan? We can help... I think we're the only ones that can."

"B-but what if you get hurt?" Kiragi asked. Cynthia shrugged.

"A hero often does in the pursuit of righteousness," she excused, feigning bravado. Kiragi didn't buy it.

"I see a lot of things, sis. But I don't see why you need to be a hero _every_ second of _every_ day. Can't you just... be normal? No offense, I like your entrances, I think they're fun... but-"

"...Normal," Cynthia questioned, not a hint of humor in her voice. "Two kids from the future, born to a Pegasus Knight and a prince. I... I don't think normal is what I want."

"Sorry I asked," Kiragi mumbled, plucking Fuujin Yumi's arrowstring before sulking behind his sister. Cynthia lightened up and patted her brother's shoulder.

"Heya, don't worry! Sevvy thinks I'm a weirdo, and Owain's even weirder than me! But she's still my best friend! And Owain knows just how important the pursuit of justice is for us! Even if not everyone else does."

"I didn't mean you were a zealot," Kiragi explained. "It just doesn't make sense for someone like you to be so... heroic."

"What, just because I'm a Hoshidan princess now? I know a princess who put her people above her crown many a time," Cynthia responded, thinking of how Lucina would have handled this.

 _Probably by solving it herself._

Whatever thoughts they had were interrupted when Takumi entered, surprised at seeing his daughter, an annoyance at best, among the hunting trio.

"I didn't expect to see you here, _Cynthia_ ," Takumi greeted neutrally.

"I apologize for the lack of notification, _Father,_ " Cynthia replied warmly, causing Takumi to shy away in guilt.

"..."

"..."

Kiragi looked between the two, sensing the anger Cynthia had building up and the slight annoyance that was dissipating on Takumi's end. Suddenly, the latter jolted and he scratched his head nervously.

"S-sorry. I'm not used to this," he admitted truthfully. "But I appreciate your help, daughter," he was sure to add. The Pegasus Knight grinned and nodded rapidly, keeping step with her father.

"Hehe, thanks!" the knight exclaimed, pleased with her progress. "Shall we go father?" Looking back on Kiragi, she grinned, and the archer smiled back, enjoying the scene of his sister and his father breaking ice.

"...Just as long as you don't try anything dangerous. No backflips, no smoke, no Justice Cabal. Got it?"

"And the mood is slain," Cynthia scoffed. "But yes, you're the one in charge."

"Alright," Takumi sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt. N-not like I would care if you did, or anything." The knight responded with a coy smirk, leaning under Takumi's bow to stare down him down.

"Is that _concern_ I sense?"

"Of course not. You can handle yourself," Takumi responded haughtily. In an attempt to change the subject, he strode off towards the woods, willing Fuujin Yumi's bowstring to manifest. A gentle hum filled the air as the teal line glowed in the setting dusk, a beautiful contrast to the orange sky above.

"Thanks, Father."

And whether it was due to the warm feeling in his heart, or the fact that his two kids had so eagerly warmed up to him... Takumi grinned back.

"Anything for you, my Pega-Pony-Princess."

* * *

"W-what?"

"What..."

"I... uhh... forget I said anything," Takumi winced, wanting to shoot himself dead on the spot.

"Pega... Pony... Princess," Kiragi repeated, cringing.

The sound of Cynthia's cackling filled the air, and both archers sighed, one in defeat and one in horrid embarrassment.

"Mom, did you have anything to do with this nickname?"


	61. Sakura and Ricken - Room to Grow

Sakura and Ricken - Room to Grow

Sakura wasn't much of a morning person, but she often woke up early enough to catch the beautiful moments of a sunrise in motion. Even as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and shivered at the morning air, she couldn't help but smile at the pretty sight outside. The way the sky shifted from dark blue to a yellow line and then a lighter blue shade above it, Sakura didn't mind the early wake up at all. Others, particularly the ones that got up super early, were well into their morning routines.

"Good morning Lady Sakura!"

The Hoshidan princess turned to see Hana and Lon'qu, the latter pausing his training to bow to her, while Hana did likewise but tagging along behind her best friend and charge.

"Do we have anything planned today?" Sakura wondered aloud, watching as Subaki, Cordelia, Caeldori, and Severa engaged in an intense footrace across the camp, the pig-tailed mercenary proudly in the lead, trailed closely by her sister. Subaki, ever the perfectionist, 'supported' his wife who was struggling to keep the tempo of her two future daughters.

The samurai stared blankly, appearing lost in thought, but came back after a few seconds and shrugged.

"Commander Robin is still asleep as far as I know. Commanders Takumi and Leo are making movements to march ever closer to Walhart. I'm not sure if Commander Robin has any other plans though, being that he kinda just got freed from a Valmese fortress."

"I see... W-well, I think I'm going to talk to my brother before he loses himself in his strategy arguments with Leo again," Sakura decided. "Today is going to be a busy day."

"Do you need my help with anything milady?" Hana asked, not noticing the slightly-lonely Chon'sin behind her. Thankfully, the Hoshidan princess saw it and shook her head.

"I-I think Lon'qu needs you more," she added after a brief pause, forcing Hana to scoff but blush sheepishly. Sakura couldn't even count to ten before Lon'qu's grunt of surprise heralded the sound of a flurry of clashing blades and brazen feminine laughter.

"A-are you crazy, woman?"

"Come at me you weakling!"

"Why you... Rragh!"

Smiling to herself at Hana's antics, Sakura exited the scene to the sound of rabid swordfighting and Lon'qu's stream of complaints.

* * *

"Ah, Princess Sakura. Didn't think you'd be up already."

"U-um..."

"Is something the matter, Sakura?"

Opening up the war tent, the Hoshidan was greeted not by her brother, but his Nohrian counterpart, who in turn was accompanied by Maribelle.

Who was also in rather close proximity to him.

Was that normal distance?

No... a foot farther would be ample personal space...

This was... close.

Were they...

"U-uh... hello Prince L-leo..." Sakura stuttered quickly, shutting off her own thoughts, before mustering up the confidence to ask her questions. "I-is my b-brother here?"

"Takumi? Probably not. He promised he'd spend some time with his daughter and son today, leaving me to man the fort until Robin wakes up."

"I-I see... Sorry if I-I'm interrupting anything..." Sakura blurted, turning tail and nearly running into the door. Leo craned his head at her implications but disregarded them.

"Interrupting? _Oh._ "

" _Oh_ indeed," Maribelle giggled, laughing at the timid princess who made herself scarce within the next second. "Let her think what she will. A little gossip never made anything _boring_."

* * *

C

* * *

Running away quickly, Sakura nearly tripped at the body of red that had suddenly rounded the corner, sending her to the ground if not for the gruff hand that caught her. Following the gauntlet up a loosely clothed arm and finally to the garb of a Hoshidan ninja, Sakura nearly yelped if not for her loss of breath at her fall.

"S-saizo?"

"My utmost apologies, milady," the ninja bowed swiftly, his mask covering any frown that he may have had. In his hand was a rather large bag, the contents unknown. "Excuse me for asking, but have you seen that Ylissean boy, Ricken?"

"N-no, but I could find him for you-"

"Absolutely not," Saizo said pridefully. "I will locate the lad myself and deposit these items to his immediate possession. Excuse my swiftness-"

"I-I insist," Sakura stated boldly, trying not to stutter for once, failing miserably. "I can free up your time to help out my brother, and I'll be useful for the moment too!"

Saizo paused, before scowling internally at himself before nodding his reluctant agreement.

"Only because your reasons are valid, milady. This bag contains those disgusting _candies_ the thief Gaius insists on caching in every corner of his tent. I am doing him and this army a _favor_ and relieving him of those... poisons. I figured a child like Ricken would have actual use for these instead of a grown man like Gaius."

Sakura thought to herself how Ricken would react with the candies.

First off, the boy was about the same age as her at a lively 15, far too young for whatever military action he had seen and performed in at _13._ Even if her initial reactions with him were somewhat short-rooted, she knew enough of him that he hated being treated like a child.

 _Just like me... I hate it when both my big Sisters get to do all these brave and dangerous things... and they think that even healing is too risky for a princess like me._

"I-I don't think he'd want these, Saizo," Sakura decided, and the ninja looked surprised.

"The boy is as dime-a-dozen as any Hoshidan youth I know. Let him have the candies, even if he will not enjoy possessing them. Anything to get them out of Gaius's reach, if anything."

"I suppose... that c-could work," Sakura agreed, gently taking away the bag and peering inside. All sorts of confectioneries and treats lay inside, and judging by the weight, none were lacking in content.

 _How long has it been since **I've** had candies? Hmm... I do miss the castle's deserts..._

Feeling an idea spring up, she timidly continued the conversation with Ryoma's retainer.

"U-um... could I have some too?"

Saizo stopped whatever he was thinking about and looked at Sakura as if she had cracked a bad joke.

"Er, say again?" Instantly, Sakura shied away, keeping the bag by her side instead of open in front of her eyes, quite crestfallen.

"S-sorry... it was a dumb question."

"Uh..." Saizo began, not sure whether to discourage or encourage Sakura's desire to have candy. Would Lord Ryoma allow it? On one hand, Sakura was just a girl, one of the youngest in the army. Of course, she was _still_ in the army, but being one of the youngest Shepherds had her being treated like a child.

Which, technically, she was.

...And the Princess of Hoshido.

But of course, Lord Ryoma would probably let his beloved sister have a few candies every now and then. They were royalty after all. Not that royals were more prone to enjoying sweets. But little princesses seemed to enjoy them quite vigorously, even one as soft-spoken and timid as Sakura.

And dare he remind himself of the time he smuggled desserts for her as repayment when she randomly found him bleeding out in the woods due to a botched spy mission.

Against his better judgement, Saizo nodded slowly, his mask thankfully blocking the light smile he was bearing at Sakura's request.

"If you wish, Lady Sakura, then I shall not stop nor condescend you..."

"T-thank you!" Sakura exclaimed, rather excited at her new stash of sweets she had inadvertently earned.

 _Okay... it is a rather crippling weakness of mine..._

Thinking quickly, Saizo added, "But be sure to eat plenty of vegetables and engage in thorough exercise. Candies are known to slow the mind and body quite severely."

"O-okay!" Sakura nodded happily, more excited than she should have been and continuing her merry way towards Ricken's tent.

* * *

"...What?"

Ricken yawned as he felt the atmosphere of his tent change. Opening his eyes slowly, a blur of red and white flew inside, followed by the wind getting knocked out of his lungs.

The Ylissean stared in confusion as Sakura just barged into his tent, dumping a bag of candies atop his blanket. Which, if she didn't quite tell, he was still under.

 _Ow. It's heavy. Why is it so heavy?_

Grinning sheepishly, she began to open up the closest chocolate to her, sitting atop the side of his bed.

"Um... Sakura? What are you doing?"

Never mind the fact that there was a _girl_ in his tent...

...But it was a Princess! A Hoshidan Princess, gracing him with her presence, first thing in the morning at that. Sakura waltzed in like it was nothing of note, and then sat down on his bed!

 _Gods, if Vaike hears of this I'm screwed!_

Disregarding the fact that there was not only a heavy bag of chocolates and candies on his bed... but a princess of a foreign country!

Said princess, in an odd display of joy, simply grinned a chocolate-stained smile and proceeded to grab another treat off Ricken's blanket.

"You should try some!" she exclaimed, happy beyond belief. "They're really good!"

Grunting, Ricken sat up as carefully as he could without spilling the wrapped candies to the ground beneath. Too shocked to be scowling, he instead looked at the content Sakura with a mix of astonishment and fear.

"W-what's this for?" he asked, wincing as his morning voice cracked. Sakura heard it too and laughed with a full mouth.

"Saizo stole these from Gaius because he wants him to stop eating candy! So... h-he gave it to me to give to you."

Ricken stared blankly, still shocked at the weight of the bag while at the same time feeling as if this was a really bad prank.

"Early in the morning? Er... Not to mention, I don't really like... candy."

"Oh, that's too bad- _I-guess_ ," Sakura giggled, tempting herself to grab another chocolate but maintaining some sort of composure.

"So..." Ricken began, "Explain the situation to me."

Sakura craned her head at Ricken's attempt to learn the story, and he frowned, fearing he said something wrong.

"Uh... I mean... what are we going to do with all this..."

"Chocolate? It's soooo good..." Suddenly, her face contorted to realization and she blushed intensely.

"Are you okay?" Ricken asked, not in a position to help Sakura but still feeling concerned.

"S-sorry," she whispered, reverting to her normal self and cowering outside, clearing his tent in record time. "Oh gods... oh gods!"

Ricken gently moved the chocolates off his body and slipped out of bed, donning his mage robe and stepping outside to see Sakura frowning in infinite distaste and clearly being more flustered than usual.

"Princess Sakura?" he began, causing her to flinch even more.

"I'm so sorry! I d-didn't realize what I was doing-"

"Are you usually this excited when sweets are concerned?" Ricken asked. The princess merely nodded sheepishly and buried her face in her hands, debating whether to run off or not. Deciding not to, she appeared lost in thought before continuing her rant.

"I-I... I remember, b-back in Hoshido... After a banquet or someth...something along those lines, my Mother would give me sweets, just because she knew I-I liked them... a lot." Sakura appeared to calm down slightly, but her face darkened at the thought of her deceased mother. Ricken followed along and nodded in understanding.

"So candies... remind you of home?"

"Y-yeah..." Sakura replied, smiling slightly at the thought of being back in Shirasagi. "I miss it... a lot."

"Yeah, I miss my home too," Ricken reminisced, before glancing at Sakura. She was still flush with embarrassment, absorbing all the red wavelengths in the immediate vicinity.

"I wish I could go b-back, even for a few d-days."

This caught Ricken by surprise. Sure, Sakura was shy, but it was easy enough to tell that she enjoyed the company of others around her. He didn't realize that she missed her home so much, even when surrounded by her family.

"I'm sure we'll be able to visit Hoshido soon. After all, it is on the way back to Ylisse. We'll get to see your home before you get to see mine..."

"Oh..." Sakura realized. "I... I guess you're right."

"Still," Ricken offered, a slight smile gracing his face, "It's good that you miss your home. Even though you're helping us save our country... I think it's great of you to think about your own."

"Ha... Thanks."

"..."

"..."

"Well... those candies aren't doing us any good in my room," Ricken decided, opening his tent door and gesturing Sakura back in.

"R-really? You don't mind?" Sakura asked, more excited than scared now.

"Well... there's worse things to be doing than eating candies and talking about your homeland in the morning, right?" Ricken asked. "Just... don't tell anyone about this... they might look at me wrong."

"I promise!" Sakura nodded, eagerly coming back inside. "B-but... we are the same age. I know we b-both want to be treated like adults..."

"Doesn't help that I'm short," Ricken sighed, trying to snub that darn cowlick on top of his head, his notable hat still destroyed since the last battle. "But you're the youngest of your siblings. You probably have it worse than I do."

"Well, my Mother always said that every year we grow is a step closer to the top... I-if we try to take it too fast... A-all we do is trip and fall, n-never knowing h-how to grow steadily. While I want people to l-look at me like I'm mature... I haven't grown enough to be mature... yet."

Ricken thought about this as Sakura sat back down, hesitating to get another candy before he noticed this and gave it to her himself.

 _Maybe... I can afford to slow down, just a little. Patience... just like Robin and Chrom tell me. I have to be patient, and live in the moment every now and then, right?_

Slowly, his hand reached into the bag and he held one of Gaius' candies in his palm.

"Kids my age usually like this stuff, don't they," Ricken realized, slowly unwrapping it as Sakura watched.

"I'm sure a-adults like candy too..."

"Funny thing," Ricken began, placing the treat in his mouth before continuing, "My mom and dad always gave me candy... telling me... I should enjoy these things before I'm not allowed to, anymore."

Slowly chewing it, Ricken's eyes closed as he recalled the last time he had such a confectionery in his mouth.

"I always refused it, thinking that it was something only kids ate."

"And what happened?" Sakura asked, silently chewing on her own candy.

"I never knew what kids ate," Ricken realized. "I was so... focused on trying to act like an adult. I never got to be a kid. I think that's my most... childish trait."

"You fought a war," Sakura reminded him. "Y-you're pretty mature considering that."

"Kids don't fight wars," Ricken whispered, but smiling all the while. "And here I am, in my second one."

Ricken's hand grabbed another candy out of the bag, this time, confidently.

* * *

B

* * *

" _Another_ free day?" Ricken echoed, not believing what Robin had just briefed the camp. Sure, he looked a little off considering his time as a prisoner, but to keep the Shepherds idle even more than they had been?"

"Is there a problem?" Takumi asked the mage, to which Ricken decided he voice his complaints.

"Walhart's army isn't getting any smaller. We need to fight back!" The archer nodded in agreement, but still pursed his lips.

"I actually agree with your sentiments, Ricken. But, as our newly reinstated Commander would have it, one more day of rest will do our army better. Plus, he just came back too, so he may need his thoughts and his wits to recover before we head off. Not to mention... my wi-girlfriend and my future children would appreciate this day as well."

"Right," Ricken sighed, reminding himself how Takumi had _somehow_ ended up with Sumia. He still had no idea when this was a thing, but he decided to go with it.

"Anyway, you've been training hard already," Takumi noticed, "Even on a day like this, you should take a break. Considering the fact that _my sister_ was giggling in your tent like a schoolgirl, I assume she'd have plans that you, clearly, do not."

Ricken cringed at Takumi's assumptions, but laughed nervously to fight the suspicion.

"Of course I have _plans_ ," he reasoned. "I... Wait, how did you even know Sakura- I mean, Princess Sakura was in my tent?"

Takumi glared at the Ylissean's near slip-up at not addressing his sister by her rightful title, but shrugged anyway.

"She seems to like you, probably because you're around your age. Take my advice, kid," Ricken glared at that, "and try not to disappoint her expectations. She doesn't smile very much because she feels lonely a lot, even in her own home. If she thinks you worthy of spending her time with, then by all means, you had better not fall short of her wishes."

"H-hey, where is all this coming from?" Ricken mumbled, still feeling a little off that Takumi, who was at most a few years older than him, had called him a _kid_. The nerve!

"Just saying," the archer scoffed. "I can't really make Sakura happy the way you do, and she's my sister. Use the most out of this day, I... beg of you." He added the last part sincerely, catching Ricken even more off guard.

"Why me? I have plans-"

"No you don't, first off. And secondly, as to the why? The wisest _man_ I know knew when to make a lady smile. Boys can make others giggle, fawn over them... But a _man_?" Ricken listened in, curious as to how Takumi knew of his plight.

"A man captivates the hearts of his peers with courage, compassion, and most of all, honesty..." Takumi drew a blank, but fought off his thoughts and added his personal flair.

"N-not that I know what it's like to fail miserably, of course." With that, a slightly embarrassed Takumi disappeared, Cynthia and Kiragi in tow.

Ricken thought about this and agreed wholeheartedly, deciding that Sakura was the best person to try to relate to.

But, he wasn't lying when he said he had plans. His own agenda would come first, Ricken decided. If he had time for Sakura, then she would be next in line.

* * *

 _Dear Father and Mother,_

 _The war to repel Valm is progressing as intended, so far. Our Commanders, both Robin and Corrin, were kidnapped a few days ago. We recovered Robin yesterday, and Corrin seems to be on Robin's most preferred course of action to take. I hope we find her soon; she's a huge part of the unity between Hoshido and Nohr. If she were to disappear, I fear what may become of our Hoshidan and Nohrian allies._

 _Speaking of..._

 _There's a girl, just my age in the Shepherds. She's a Hoshidan princess, and wasn't even my friend until a couple weeks ago. Her name is Sakura. She has Mother's hair, even as a Hoshidan. A shade lighter than my own, but it reminds me of her when I see her around camp. I think you'd like her, whenever the Shepherds ever come back to Ylisse. She's kind, yet brave. Timid, yet determined. Quite an odd, yet captivating set of traits._

 _Thankfully, no one has gotten seriously injured yet, even a year into our campaign. We've been finding new children nearly every month from the ruined future that Lucina talks about in her stories. I think these two were named Severa and Caeldori. They're Cordelia's daughters. Half Hoshidan, half Ylissean. This story gets harder and harder to comprehend by the minute, but I must try to make sense of it. I bet Commander Robin or Exalt Chrom know how to treat those kid's claims. If only we shared insights..._

 _Anyway, we're resuming our march on Valmese territory soon. In the year so far, we've trekked nearly half of the continent, running into Chon'sin, Valmese, and even the Mila Tree. A shame we couldn't climb it though: Princess Say'ri and Commander Robin had other plans to sway her people, mainly her husband, the new Emperor of Chon'sin, Ryoma. I heard the Voice of Naga lives up there. It would be an honor to meet her in person, one day. Heck, even climbing the Mila Tree would be a feat by itself._

 _And no, I haven't gotten any taller since my last letter. I fear my growth is at a premature end, but I will continue to try, no matter the odds._

 _And even if those odds aren't in my favor, I'll no doubt surpass the even steeper ones that I may not return home._

 _I promise you, Mother, Father, that I'll be home before you know it._

 _Your son,_

 _Ricken, first son of the House Licht_

"It's sweet," Sakura smiled, reading over Ricken's letter before folding it back up and giving it back to him gratefully. "Thank you for letting me read it."

"It was embarrassing at first to consider... but I wanted you to see how I try to handle my situation as the formerly youngest Shepherd here."

"Is my hair really like your m-mother's?" Sakura wondered, gazing at her own locks that fell past her shoulders. Ricken stared and nodded after a pause.

"If you'd see it, you'd agree."

"You know," Sakura began, not stuttering as much due to her ease, "I think it's a v-very honorable thing to keep in touch with their parents. I fear a mother and father's greatest fear is to not know how their children are doing... knowing that they can help them."

"They understood I had to fight after a while," Ricken explained, "But I don't think they'll agree for a second that I should be out there with the rest of us Shepherds."

"We don't belong in a war," Sakura sighed. "But if it's for the sake of this world, then I'll gladly fight."

"As will I."

"When will you send it?" Sakura inquired, and Ricken shrugged.

"I... never do."

"What?"

Ricken turned to his bag, a full bag of letters inside. All sealed, all unread. All still in his possession.

"S-so your parents never know how you do?" Sakura wondered, and Ricken nodded sadly.

"Back during the Plegian war, it wasn't too hard to find a village postal to mail my parents. But we're half a world away now. They haven't heard from me ever since we left last year."

"O-oh... It must be terrible for them..."

"They know I'm fine," Ricken reassured, mostly to himself. "Besides. The less they know about the threats outside their doorsteps... the better."

"Still, to not h-hear from their son," Sakura quivered at the heartbreaking thought, but recomposed herself.

"..."

"So why do you write?" the Princess asked, and Ricken flushed pink in his cheeks just a little.

"Don't tell _anyone_."

"Y-you have my word!" Sakura promised, leaning in.

"I... write nearly every day. But even if my Mom and Dad will never see this... it's for my own reassurance. I... I want to tell myself that I'm gonna come home one day... no matter how far away it is. And... by letting you read it... my heart is at ease, knowing every step is one step closer on this journey."

"Ricken..."

"Haha, pretty pathetic of me, huh..." Ricken admitted, burying his head on his arms and exhaling deeply.

Sakura lay silent for a while, the chocolates long forgotten for now but still on the bed they were sitting on. After a few seconds, she got an idea.

Grabbing one of his manuscripts and his quill, she sat down on his study and began to write. Ricken raised his head and looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

 _Dear Mother,_

 _It's been more than a year since we disappeared from Hoshido. Before everything happened all at once, I remember you telling me that you saw a world where Hoshido and Nohr would be at peace. A world where all of us would, Kamui included, would be a family again._

 _I think I'm living in that reality now._

 _It's so wonderful, that even amidst a campaign, one that neither Hoshido and Nohr would have fought, that our kingdoms can finally be at working harmony._

 _If only you and Father could be there to see it._

 _Ryoma is in a bit of trouble, but not the type you'd think. He's as much the heir to Hoshido's throne as he is to the country of Chon'sin. Supposedly, there's a prophecy in Chon'sin that whoever liberates their homeland wielding a katana wreathed in lightning is destined to be their greatest Emperor. Oh, and you'd love his Queen, Empress Say'ri... she's such a wonderful woman. She and Ryoma get along just perfectly! They are going to have their wedding after the war, and I know that Ryoma would make you and Father proud._

 _Hinoka hasn't changed much. With Kamui safe and sound, she's gotten a lot happier. But she still trains day in and day out. It is wonderful to see her smiling so much now, instead of wondering about fighting off Nohrians. She misses you the most out of all of us, I think. Your death really weighed on her, perhaps as much as when Kamui was kidnapped._

 _Azura is still here with us, and she tells me scary stories sometimes just like when we were kids. She has been acting strange, but she has her reasons, I suppose. One time, when we were on the ship embarking for Valm (it's where we are now,) Azura sang her song and made the waves move! I hope she didn't hurt herself too much when she did so, because she fell unconscious for a while after she sang._

 _Kamui is alive and well, though is missing from our camp at the moment. I wouldn't want to worry you, but we have absolutely no idea where she could be. But she'll be fine, because we're all looking for her. Her children, Kana and Morgan, along with her boyfriend Robin, are all trying their best to find her. And if you would be surprised by that, just wait until your next youngest child!_

 _Takumi probably has undergone the biggest transformation out of all of us. There's so much I don't understand, but there's children from the future, who traveled from a world like ours to aid us on our quest. Apparently, two of those are Takumi's children, if you'd believe it. His girlfriend, a really nice Pegasus Knight named Sumia, is another person I think you'd like to meet. She has such a gentle spirit and loves reading and taking care of animals, just like you and Hinoka did when she was younger. Some of it has rubbed off onto him already. All of his anger and rage at your death is fading away. I see him laughing a lot, especially with his newly-found children._

 _As for myself... I'm growing just as you said I would. Day by day, I'm learning more, stuttering less, and living every moment wiser than the one before. Perhaps it's not at the rate I desire to grow, but progress is progress, and I am happy for that. I have made friends with Princess Elise of Nohr and Princess Lissa of Ylisse. Funny, the former's name is said how one would pronounce the latter's kingdom._

 _But I have other friends too. In particular there's a boy-_

"You're going to need another sheet of paper, at this rate," Ricken interrupted, looking over her shoulder. He seemed to be perfectly fine, and he softened up when he read along with her writing. Aside from the part she was just getting into, he seemed to be genuinely intrigued by both her writing and her insight.

"You are right though," Sakura noted, "this really puts me at ease. Is this what writing a journal is like? Just letting all your pent-up stress out and narrating it onto the page?"

"...I-I wouldn't know," Ricken lied.

"Well... How should I finish this?" Sakura wondered, seeing she had room for one more line.

"In your words, not mine," Ricken advised, thankful she didn't continue the spiel about him.

"Hmm... how about this?"

* * *

A

* * *

"Princess Sakura, a word?"

The Hoshidan Princess turned to see Robin, who was walking patrols around the camp. He looked odd with his hood on, but the smile he flashed her put her at a slight ease.

"O-oh, Commander R-robin! How may I... help?"

"As you know, we're marching tomorrow, and will not stop for a long while," Robin explained, "I aim to take out Walhart while his forces are convening with Nohr's. If we can take out Valm... Ah, what I'm trying to get to is that we'll be busy for quite a few weeks. Months, even."

"I see," Sakura answered, not sure what Robin was implying.

"We'll take a day off every now and then, but we still got another sunset left before our journey resumes. Just a few more hours of daylight before it's back into the long hours of marching and guarding our camp."

"So you're saying we won't have any more f-free time for a while?"

"Yes. And while you and I both do enjoy being of great use to us and our cause, milady, it doesn't hurt to indulge in a few moments of leisure."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well," Robin began, "for starters, my favorite _short_ mage-teenager is looking even less vertically gifted without his usual hat. Was it an unfortunate casualty while I was gone?"

"He saved me, but almost lost h-his head," Sakura recalled, realizing she had the cloth in her room, having grabbed it after getting up off the ground. Now knowing why she kept it, she realized now was a perfect time to get it fixed. Nodding at Robin's unsaid suggestion, she understood his allusions well enough and ran back before being stopped by Robin for a brief moment.

"Oh, and Sakura?"

"Y-yes?"

"Thanks for sticking to the poor kid. He's growing up much to fast for our taste. Someone like you only catalyzes the process, not that we'd complain."

* * *

"E-excuse me, O-oboro, are you busy?"

The seamstress turned to see the youngest princess bowing meekly to her, and she immediately straightened up and bowed back.

"Of course not," she laughed, pausing her own work and turning fully towards the princess. "How may I help you?"

"I was w-wondering if you could fix this, if you weren't occupied," Sakura offered, holding out the tattered remains of Ricken's hat, shredded during the previous siege a couple days before.

"I would always be ready to help," Oboro guaranteed, holding the rags in her hand and raising her eyebrows, "But... what... _is_ this?"

"It's a hat," Sakura blurted, starting to blush at the implications. "Ricken saved me from a Malig Knight but he almost got hurt in the process. Luckily, the wind spell only hit the top of his hat, h-hence the damages."

"Ah, that boy is always running around, getting himself hurt to prove his worth," Oboro laughed, going through her fabrics to find one that matched Ricken's odd hat.

"So you can f-fix it?" Sakura hoped, smiling eagerly.

"Anything for my master's adorable little sister's new boyfriend," Oboro teased, loving how Sakura's cheeks burned to the shade of her hair.

"P-please don't say that," the princess pleaded. Turning away, she almost hid her smile.

"As you wish, milady," Oboro complied politely, whipping out a needle and getting to work on Ricken's hat. "Come back in a few hours or so, and I'll have this weird thing fixed, good as new!"

"T-thank you so much!" With that, the princess left, clearly brighter than before. Oboro, left to her designs, eyed the blue-gray cloth in her hands with a slight purse of lip.

"Now then... how do I even approach turning this _sheet_ back into that enormous hat of his?"

* * *

It was very difficult to hide a giant hat in her bag, but Sakura pulled it off. It pressed constantly into her back, reminding her it was there.

"Oh, Sakura. I guess it _was_ you wrote that note. I... should be recognizing your handwriting, by now." Ricken smiled lightly, turning to notice that they were a few hundred feet away from the camp, "So... what is it that you needed help with?"

Sakura, seeing as now was as good a time as any, reached into her bag, pulling out the patched-up hat that Oboro had finished seaming a few minutes ago.

"Oh... wow..." Ricken breathed, wordlessly taking the headgear and looking it over. "It's... fixed?"

"I figured... you always liked that hat," Sakura reasoned. "It'd be nice if the person who saved my life got it back."

Ricken smiled, immediately donning the hat, enjoying the familiar fabric on his head again.

"Did you ask Oboro to do this for me?" Ricken asked, still in a very bright mood.

"Er... yes," Sakura reasoned, "-But she's the one that did it! Thank her!"

"I will, I will... But still... it makes my gift pale in comparison," Ricken frowned slightly, reaching into his own bag.

"W-what? You got... something?"

"I asked Commander Robin about the note you dropped by my door, earlier," Ricken admitted. "He didn't spoil anything though... this is genuinely a surprise - but he said that I find something 'the person whose writing matches Sakura's perfectly' would like..."

"Oh?" Sakura blushed, fearing her methods were a bit cliche and obvious.

"So... here." Ricken murmured, gently pulling a few flowers from his bag. "I... hope you like them."

"Ricken... they're-"

"Sakura blossoms. Queen Say'ri told me they bloom in her homeland... and when I asked your retainer, Hana... she told me that you were named for the trees that were in Shirasagi castle. I... can see why- I mean..." Ricken trailed off, instead meekly holding his hand out to offer the blossoms to the princess. Instead, what he got was a crushing hug and Sakura's head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Ricken... they're beautiful! T-thank you..."

"Ha...ha," Ricken laughed, still blushing, "I thought they'd remind you of home, if even a little. Glad to see that my research wasn't far off. And... the hat is wonderful too... thanks."

* * *

"Ah? See what I'm telling you? Nothing to worry about."

"Ugh, I still don't like it. But I'll trust your judgement, _tactician,_ " Takumi pouted, walking off. Ryoma and Robin were left to stand by, watching the two teenagers chat idly as the sunset faded to night.

"I admit... she has grown tremendously over the last year," Ryoma noted, crossing his arms neutrally. Robin chuckled in agreement, gesturing to Ricken.

"And while that boy has conquered a few inches on the vertical front, he has traversed miles and leagues on the path to maturity. I think they'll be just fine, hanging out together."

 _Ever the matchmaker... Ah, this job doesn't get old. Especially since I orchestrated that one. Ah, Grima, you sly tactician, you._

"I suppose I will give them my blessing, and leave them their privacy," Ryoma sighed, indirectly approving of Ricken's place in Sakura's life. "Tactician, will you come along?"

"Ah, just taking in the moment," Robin laughed, before turning too and walking away. "My work here is done."

* * *

 _-and you'd like him too._

 _One day, I'll grow into the woman you dreamed I would become._

 _Sakura, Princess of Hoshido, and your grateful daughter._

* * *

AN: Well, how about that? No S support for the Dicken, sorry kiddos. 15 isn't even close to the magic number.

AN2: So, looks like I really effed up when it came to the Roster spin-off chapter. So I guess I should explain my methods, if only to clarify.

As you may or may not know, this story started off as simple one-shots with on obvious correlation. Around the Ch. 15 mark and the addition of 'The Start of Something Beautiful,' I changed this story into having an actual storyline... with varied results.

On one hand, it allowed me more freedom of plot device, instead of "Oh, we're fighting," Or "Oh, we're not fighting."

On the other hand, I essentially am creating a story as the character interactions come along. This makes it very hard to explain at times, and even worse when I try revising older chapters as my English improves. To quote some PM's I've received, and their responses:

 _ **Well my goal for the roster chapters is to have them scattered throughout the story. Eventually, we're going to get quick little two-on-ones (Corrin and Robin are both interviewing) for every single Shepherd. A daunting task if I get too carried away with the dialogue, but a reasonable one if I keep it quick and concise. I still have no idea how this story is going to turn out (I admittedly make it up as I go along with is probably why the story gets a little wonky at times.)**_

 _ **And yep, I've adopted English as my primary language for about three years and am trying immensely to improve both my overall feel for the language and how its best used. My writing style isn't the most poetic and others have said that it's good that the story's emphasis is so dialogue-based.**_

Along with the fact that I am illustrating this work too, I have my work cut out for me. Not only to actually construct a tangible plot that explains a plethora of things including:

The Future Children

The Hoshidan/Nohrian Conflict

The Vallite Kingdom

The Resurrection of Grima

The Rise of Anankos

Hoshidan/Nohrian Children

Outrealms/Deeprealms

, but I also have to put that into narration. And with me rewriting my work as it comes along (An author never truly is happy with his work, they only settle for when the audience does) I fear I'm slowly losing quality and increasing my own pit of destruction for me to fall into.

But until then, I will fight this glorious fight and will deliver.

Oh, and if you want to up my /r Karma for /fireemblem, it's Lad_of_The_Lake, Azura flair. I uh... am not the most well-informed on Reddit usage.


	62. Saizo and Gaius - Candy from a Ninja

Saizo and Gaius - Candy From a Ninja

"Hey, Smokey!"

"..."

"...Utility Belt?"

"..."

"Hothead?"

"..."

"Ah, I know! _Eyeline-_ "

"What do you want, thief?"

Gaius grinned in triumph before casually getting off from his recline on the wall, no trace of candy on his person.

"...I'm just thinking of a clever nickname for you. All the cool kids have one. King Ryoma's 'Lobster,' Xander is 'Goldilocks,' y'know-"

"I could care less what you call me. But I will ask you treat Lord Ryoma with respect-"

"Hey, I called him _King_ , didn't I?" Gaius smirked, eyes darting from Saizo's legs to his cape, but not finding what he was looking for. He had to distract him a little longer...

"...I suppose that's ample amounts, coming from you," the ninja admitted. "Very well. But as I said, my 'nickname,' as you put it is of little consequence to me. Do as you will."

"Well, what do you suppose I'll call you?" The Hoshidan scoffed once more, not too keen on attending to the Ylissean's game.

"How about Saizo, the title I was given? After all, most of your army has no conflict with that."

"Psh," Gaius laughed, "you're stuck in this army too. And besides, Saizo is such a boring name. We need something that _accentuates_ your character! See, Sumia stumbles a bunch, so that's her name! Chrom has blue hair, Hanna and Yanna have red hair, and guess what their nicknames are?"

"Exalt Chrom, Anna of Hoshido, and Anna of Ylisse," Saizo replied, sinking Gaius' dreams. "Are we done here? Do not hope that I am standing here for your amusement, thief."

"You're one to talk," Gaius frowned, darkening slightly. "Where'd you put the goods?"

"The _goods_?"

"My cache, you nitwit! You're the only one besides your brother who could've broken into my secret chest and plundered my booty!" Gaius whined.

"Putting a coat over a box hardly makes it a 'cache,'" Saizo clarified. Gaius lit up at the ninja's self-incrimination.

"Aha! So you _did_ take it!"

"Have I offered any evidence to the contrary? Of course I took it."

"...But... why?"

"Why, you ask?" Saizo scoffed, adjusting his mask before putting it back onto his jaw. "There is hardly a substance on this planet that is more... _crippling_ than sweets. At the rate you consume them, you will die of a clogged heart by the end of the year."

"Hardly," Gaius frowned, "I eat my veggies, run away from the authorities, and get a good night's sleep every day! _Hardly_ a dull life. Candy is just my sweet reward."

"And here we are, staring at a sweet-obsessed thief and a sub par soldier." Gaius didn't take this very lightly and took a step forward.

"Oh? You're calling me out now, huh? Is that how you wanna play this game, _eyeliner_?"

"What does that even... -Yes. If you find it within you to take offense to my claim, then you know how to fix that problem."

"Yeah," Gaius began, drawing his sword slowly. "I think I do..."

"Entertain me, thief," Saizo replied, solemnly drawing his father's katana in a similar motion. "Let's fix our problems, one by one."

* * *

Chrom stirred from his nap, a loud noise near startling him awake if it weren't for blast of heat that also accompanied it.

"W-was that... an explosion?"

* * *

In the bottom of a newly formed crater, Gaius and Saizo lay groaning on either side of the hole, smoke and flames rising in comedic amounts around them.

"Ow..."

"Y-you... fool..."

"Me?! What kind of idiot keeps bombs on him?"

"...A well... p-prepared... ninja..." Saizo slumped to the ground, breathing in deeply even as the grass around him burned to a crisp. Gaius wasn't faring any better. His hair was disheveled and blasted with smoke, while the tip of his scarf was still ablaze. Putting it out lazily, he rolled to his back and laughed.

"W-well, if that's the case... G-good fight then... _Barbecue_..."

"I-is that... your new name for me?" Saizo wheezed, holding his ribs where the explosion bruised him the worst.

"Y-yeah... I t...think it works," Gaius offered. "Eyeliner was too obvious... the others were too gimmicky... b-but Barbecue... that's clever. S-short... C-concise... W-witty..."

"Y-you're a child," Saizo retorted, finally catching his breath. "I-I'm surprised... you p-put up a fight."

"Heh..." Gaius chuckled, "So... where's my candy?"

"No."

* * *

"Must you follow me every where I go?" Saizo scorned, seeing the shadow of the Ylissean thief behind him. "I don't have your poisons."

His cover blown, Gaius stepped into the light with a visible frown. Saizo mirrored it underneath his mask, keeping his gaze in an awkward stare before Gaius halted the silence.

"I know. But soon, you'll run into someone who does! He or she will give you _that_ knowing look, and then I'll know who else is conspiring with your schemes."

"Perhaps if you weren't focusing on hiding yourself, you would've seen her thrice in the last thirty minutes." Gaius immediately gasped, stepping an inch closer, as if he could smell the BS coming from Saizo's seemingly false ruse.

"Aha! So it's a woman!"

"So you can derive gender from pronouns," Saizo wondered in mock awe. "What else are you capable of, I wonder?"

"Do you wanna fight! Cuz that's how you get in a fight, Barbecue."

"You say you can fight, yet evidence proves otherwise."

"Oh yeah? You had to blow yourself up to knock me down! Hardly a fair battle."

"Ninja do not fight _fair,_ thief."

"Well neither do I! If you're going to be all secretive and mysterious with my treasures, then I'll just have to put on my big-boy pants and match you move for move!"

"I'm hardly assured you would fit in 'little-boy' pants," Saizo retorted.

"Oh that's it!"

* * *

"...t-two... out of three?"

Saizo was none too pleased at having his torso set on fire for the second time today. This time, the explosion that ensued had got the attention of Robin himself, who had peered over the crater's lip and stared at the two below.

"This is new," the tactician remarked, gazing into the flaming hole. Saizo immediately snapped to attention, wincing visibly as the burns on his chest just got agitated by the sudden movement.

"Commander Robin! I apologize-"

"Ah relax, Bubbles," Gaius intervened, limping out of the hole and pulling himself only to roll on the grass once he was out. "J-just some old-fashioned fun."

"I'm an old-fashioned guy," Robin droned, "and I babysit Lissa on occasion. I'd hardly call this fun. You are burning up my grass, sending smoke flying for the entire Valmese and Nohrian army to see, not to mention ruining my quality time with my daughter and son. Didn't I say that we had the day off? What's going on?"

"It is my fault, Commander-"

"I _know_ it is both of your faults," Robin interrupted. "Gaius... with me. And Saizo?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Thanks for the candy," Robin finished, causing both Gaius and Saizo to jolt.

"What."  
"What?!"

Robin laughed at both of their surprise, not anticipating the latter to be so in shock.

"After our ninja friend handed it to Princess Sakura, who in turn gave some to Ricken, I helped myself to your little cache, Gaius. Quite the assortment of flavors you got."

"But how-"  
"How..."

"I'm a _tactician_ , remember?" Robin smirked, gazing at the two knowingly. "All I need is patience and time and I can figure out the wonderful mysteries of the universe. Considering it's nearly sunset, I had plenty of both. Oh, and candy. _Plenty_ of that..."

"Where is it now?!" Gaius whined, causing Robin to raise his hands in surrender.

"Don't you worry, my orange-haired crook. Saizo, you're free to go. Gaius, come with me." With a nod, Saizo disembarked only for Gaius to pounce on Robin angrily once he was out of view.

"B-bubbles, you know how much those things mean to me..."

"Candy is candy," Robin dismissed. "But enough of that. Let's get inside my tent and we can talk more important things than your sweets." Gaius scowled but nodded.

"You know those things are the most valuable possessions I own..."

* * *

"First off," Robin announced, gesturing Gaius to his seat before taking one across from him on the other side of his desk, "Are you okay?"

"What, after a scuffle like that? Psh, that old coot couldn't land a solid hit on me until he blew us both up."

"Twice."

"Yeah... twice."

"So..." Robin began, looking at his notebook in contemplation, "Did you think you'd see him again?"

Gaius froze.

"What?"

"The fifth Saizo," Robin read, not even looking at the book but staring into Gaius' soul. "Quite the title..."

"B-bubbles, what are you getting at..."

"You told me, back in Plegia... that we were your family now. You almost forgot about your old family. _Almost_."

Robin almost smirked at the sight of Gaius shrinking in his chair.

"W-who told you all this stuff?"

" _You_ did, of course," Robin replied. "Don't tell me you forgot our heartfelt conversation on your criminal record."

"Of course not," Gaius admitted, "But why are you bringing this up, especially now?"

"Let's say," Robin paused for a brief moment, looking outside before nodding again, "that a certain songstress here knows quite a bit of trivia knowledge... Even more than I do."

"Azura?"

"Shh... don't want to shift the status quo now, do we?" Robin urged, smiling slightly. "But, it begs a question..."

"You learned an awful amount about me just by talking to her? What..."

"Azura has her secrets, as do I. Now, just as before, I'll tell you what I know, and I want answers."

"B-bubbles, you're getting weird." Gaius made an attempt to get out of his chair, but was met by an overwhelming shift in gravity as Robin near pinned him to the seat with a spell. "-oookay I'll talk I'll talk!"

"How long have you lived in Ylisse?"

"What kind of question is that-"

"Just answer it!" Robin yipped back, the displeased look on his face doing little to hide his impatience.

"Almost 10 years now..."

"Plenty of time for a thief to earn his name, huh?" Robin goaded, "A couple years in the brick house, swindle a noble or two... we got the makings of a fine Ylissean scoundrel."

"So?"

"But you're, what... 24? 25?"

"25," Gaius admitted. "What of it?"

"That's 15 years you spent away from here. Quite... a bit of time."

"W-what did Azura tell you?"

"I believe the question," Robin continued fluidly, "is why Azura even knows anything about you at all."

"T-that's _also_ a good question."

"And here's the answer, Gaius." Turning his book around, Gaius saw that Robin had filled the page with nothing but anagrams of his own name.

Gasui.

Ugisa.

Agsiu.

Isuga.

"Look familiar?"

"Not really," Gaius answered slowly, paling. "I didn't realize five letters could be arranged so many different ways." Robin waved it off and continued on.

"Patience... and time. You can give a monkey or a tactician a bunch of random pieces of a grand puzzle, Gaius... but until you give them the big picture... the tactician's just as clueless as the monkey."

"And you found your big picture from Azura, then?"

"Almost. But, I do aim on holding up my end of the deal," Robin promised. "Just answer one more question."

"What?"

"Which one is it?" Robin asked, pointing at the anagrams of Gaius' name.

Gaius gulped, already knowing his cover was blown.

* * *

 _Asugi_

* * *

 _"Father, I do not want to become the next Saizo!"_

 _"This is not about want, my son... this is about honor!"_

 _"Honor be damned! Wasn't losing the war enough? Hoshido doesn't need a Saizo! Why cant they have me just for who I am?"_

 _"...You will understand in time. Whether or not you accept that mantle... you are still my son. It... disappoints me to think you are rejecting the honor that I, your uncle, and our father have all shared. Perhaps when you mature further..."_

 _"You left me in that deep realm while you were fighting a war! I had plenty of time to mature."_

 _"You are fifteen, Saizo!"_

 _"I am no Saizo!"_

* * *

"And somehow, you found yourself here," Robin replied softly, scribbling in his notebook a little.

"Hey, I have my secrets... you have yours. And Azura... well, she knows quite a bit," Gaius meandered back and forth in his chair, thinking of all these rapid developments that Robin had to be processing.

"Very well, I will not pry, even though I have _so_ many questions," Robin sighed. "But... Ylisse... was that your goal, all this time?"

"I didn't find myself here..." Gaius admitted. "I was sent here. But I cannot say by whom-"

"I'll figure that out soon enough, trust me. Now, run along now."

"W-wait," Gaius interrupted, not leaving, "This doesn't change anything, okay? I'm only trying to do what's right." Robin smiled back and nodded in kind honesty.

"To think you were a Hoshidan this whole time... I think I'm finally piecing together Caeldori's story as well, if you two came from the same thread."

"Her, I'm not so sure, but Tharja may or may not know something..." Gaius admitted. "But... if you have any questions, you know where to find me."

"Of course," Robin scoffed, "Sulking in your father's shadow. Haha, Gaius, noble thief of Ylisse, and the sixth Saizo... Small world, isn't it?"

"I didn't think I'd hear those words again..."

"Well," Robin grinned, "Consider them your sneak-peak into what happens after Grima is done for. After all, our world is half the battle, right?"

For once in his life, Gaius remained silent.

 _Just how much does Robin know?_

* * *

 _"Are you ready to go? Asugi, Caeldori, Rhajat?"_

 _"Of course... uh... whoever you are."_

 _"Just Morgan will do. Very well then... let us go."_

* * *

Gaius rested against the wall as he watched the Hoshidans and Nohrians interact with each other, the occasional Ylissean crossing his periphery every now and then.

"So... Bubbles found out our story? Maybe... I should tell him everything? But... I'll die if I do..."

Reaching into his pocket only to find it decidedly empty, Gaius rose off his perch to find... his father.

"I'm... no Saizo..."

The words didn't sound right coming from Gaius' mouth. They never did. Not as a child, living in a peaceful Hoshido, and certainly not as a man.

"I could never amount to the things you've done, pops..."

* * *

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _Saizo and his wife looked at the young boy in angst as they prepared to step through the portal back to reality._

 _"I have a war to win, my son. I can't have you in harm's way."_

 _"W-when will it be over?"_

 _The ninja frowned, shaking his head._

 _"When it's over."_

 _"Y-you'll come back, right?"_

 _"Of course. You know what... here." Saizo reached into his bag and pulled out a smaller knapsack filled with unknown items. "These... were for Lady Sakura; she enjoys these... but I think you'd like them better... against my judgement."_

 _"W-what is it? What are these?" Saizo took off his mask and the boy could see the smile that was hidden underneath._

 _"They're called candies. Horrible for your health and body... but you may like the taste. When you are feeling lonely, and the bitterness stays in your mouth... think of us, and sweeter memories. I'll return, I promise."_

* * *

"At least he kept the promise," Gaius laughed, cleaning off his clothes were the blast from Saizo's explosion near tore apart the thread. Even if...

Hoshido had lost the war against Nohr, at a severe cost. Saizo never smiled much after. Considering the fact that his liege, Ryoma, had died, while he, his retainer, lived, Saizo dimmed to a glimmer as a result. He remembered the day he came back, worn out and weary. That was the last time he saw him smile.

* * *

 _"Father, you're back!"_

 _"H... Yes. I am," Saizo whispered, holding the boy in his arms. He was almost at his shoulders now, a strong child at 14 years._

 _"So the war..."_

 _"The war is over. Hoshido... The world is at peace."_

 _"Y-you don't look too happy at that."_

 _"My emotions are irrelevant," Saizo muttered. "What is important is that you are safe and ready to come home with us. Pack your things... we're going home."_

* * *

He found Saizo training with his Lord, the clang of their katana a familiar sound for a while now.

"Impressive form, Saizo. You are matching me in swordsmanship."

"I-it helps to have a peerless mentor, Lord Ryoma," the ninja acknowledged, sheathing his blade and bowing to the Hoshidan Emperor. Spotting a flicker of orange, Saizo scowled when he saw Gaius relaxing against a tree.

"Don't tell me you're here for a third round," the ninja challenged. Gaius rose with a smile, bowing to Ryoma before picking a blade from the rack.

"I think I'll indulge myself in something sweeter than sweets today," the thief chuckled. "I'm gonna knock your socks off."

Ylissean blades, he passed.

Nohrian broadswords, he passed.

His hands stopped on the vaguely familiar hilt of a Hoshidan katana, worn from use but still bearing a keen edge. Almost reverently, Gaius picked up the Hoshidan sword and drew it in a graceful, fluid motion.

"Was that supposed to impress me?" Saizo wondered.

"Not quite..." Gaius replied, assuming the stance of a Hoshidan master.

Of a Saizo.

* * *

 _"My father is alone! My country is in shambles! Why do we have to fight another battle?" Caeldori asked. "Why do I have to go?"_

 _"This is not a war you are fighting," Morgan answered, her voice solemn with distaste. "This is a world I am trying to save. I need your help."_

 _"But-"_

 _"We'll do it."_

 _"Asugi?"_

 _"I said we'll do it! Or... I'll do it. I don't know about you two. But this place... Hoshido... it's not for me. I've been training for so long... and yet my father..."_

 _"Then you're on your own." Caeldori replied. "I won't leave Hoshido." With that, Caeldori walked off, never to be seen again..._

 _"Nothing is stopping you, friends," Morgan assured, looking at the remaining two Hoshidans._

 _"Ah, I suppose I'll join in on this adventure," Rhajat chuckled. "But only because life in Hoshido is so bland..."_

 _Morgan smiled a little, gazing upon the continent beyond the seas. "You are the ocean's gray waves," she hummed, "Destined to seek life beyond foreign shores..."_

 _"That's a pretty song," Asugi remarked. Morgan nodded and whispered to herself this time._

 _"It has been a while since we bared fangs at each other, Grima ... I wonder, what became of thee? Is this the world you tasked me to save?"_

* * *

For the first time in a long while, Gaius enjoyed the feel of a katana in his hands as he matched his father's blade blow for blow.

"T-that technique..." Saizo remarked... "It is Hoshidan?"

"Well, a guy has to learn _somewhere_ doesn't he?"

Saizo had the strange ability of telling of one's origins by he way they held their blade, not to mention the way they fought with it. The first time Gaius remembered hearing about this was when he read one of Corrin's reports from the old war, after Nohr surrendered. Saizo wrote of one of the men he killed, 'bearing a technique neither Hoshidan nor Nohrian, but instead rearing from a land and place unknown.' When asked for the man's name, he simply coughed out... 'Lazward.'

 _It all makes sense now..._

His father, in the timeline he was from, had killed Inigo, who was, now that he knew, from a different timeline also.

 _Just how many worlds are there?_

"You handle your katana like a Hoshidan master..." Ryoma acknowledged, impressed truly by how Gaius was holding his defenses. "Did you learn from one, too?"

"He wasn't _that_ good," Gaius chuckled, "He just had an eager student."

"That's enough," Saizo said suddenly, withdrawing his engage and backing off. "You have a lot to explain. All your techniques... they are methods taught only by the Saizo clan and the house of Lord Ryoma!"

"Oh, come on," Gaius reasoned, "There's only so many ways one can swing a sword. You can't _invent_ a school of katana slashing... I think."

"All this time you've been fighting with an Ylissean sword, reverse grip, with a similar combat style to that Yanna. Now all of a sudden you are matching me, the head of a ninja clan, in my own sword-form. That boggles the mind."

"I thought you had pride in your form, Barbecue."

"Barbecue?" Ryoma asked, but Saizo ignored it.

"I know when something is off. And something is off. There is no place in pride when I should have beaten you on my first strike. How is a simple Ylissean brigand so well-versed in Hoshidan sword kata?"

"Give me my candy and then we'll talk."

* * *

 _"Thank you, friends..." Morgan laughed, even as her body was being consumed by Grima's power. "I'm using the last of my strength... to get you out of here. Please, do not stop our quest... until Grima is dead!"_

 _"Morgan!"_

 _"I need to erase your memories of this place. I can't have Grima follow you-"_

 _"Don't take my memories. Don't take away my Hoshidan roots... Please." Asugi pleaded._

 _"Are you sure? As long as Grima's essence is in your memories, his wrath will haunt you for the rest of your life."_

 _"I've handled worse enemies than a dragon." This was of course, a lie. But Asugi needed bravado if only to reassure himself._

 _"So... be it."_

 _Morgan nodded and with a blink of energy, Asugi and Rhajat disappeared._

* * *

"So much _green_ ," Tharja hissed, looking behind her to where deserts and sand lay in abundance. "I think I'll head that way. I'm sensing a great deal of power... something so similar to that figure... Morgan's..."

"Another dragon?" Gaius asked.

"No... I can almost _hear_ a name on the dunes though..." she hummed, smiling at the sound.

"I don't hear a thing."

"Hush..." Tharja spat, "Oh, what a beautiful sound it is... _Robin..."_ she added with a whisper, unheard to Gaius.

"Jeez, you're a weird one. Even after all this."

"Will you follow me, ninja? Or do you prefer greener pastures?" Gaius looked upon Ylisse, seeing her capitol in the distance.

"I think this place is perfect for a guy with my skills. Will I see you again?"

"If fate allows," Tharja giggled. "But do not expect that. You heard the mystery woman though. Before she disappeared, she told us to kill Grima. If we meet again, it will likely be on that course."

"So be it," Gaius sighed, walking the other way. "If fate allows."

* * *

"I don't believe his story one bit," Saizo admitted, looking at the triumphant Gaius who was eating his newly-reacquired candies on the training field. Ryoma stood next to the ninja, sharing his sentiments. "It reeks of lies," the retainer remarked.

"To be trained by a Saizo is a high tale indeed. For an Ylissean to travel from his home to ours... only to return... that is not possible."

"Not to mention that the thief has years of experience... matching my own. He may be even better with the katana than I."

"Truly this brings up questions," Ryoma sighed. "I will speak with Robin about the matter. He may have something relating to the thief that we may not know from the roster."

"I can hear you guys, y'know," Gaius called out, a lollipop in his mouth. "If you wanted to know more about me, why not ask more?"

"YOU REEK OF LIES YOU THIEF," Saizo retorted, causing the thief to nod in agreement.

"Guy's gotta have his secrets, right?"

"Infuriating brat..." Saizo cursed, looking away in frustration. Gaius laughed and excused himself as he held his bag of candy over his shoulder.

 _Don't worry Dad... that brat was trained to be a Saizo._


	63. Kellam and Beruka - The Phantom Pain

Beruka and Kellam - The Phantom Pain

"Did the assassin pick up the dead drop?"

"Yes sir. Our contact should be informed of her mark by now."

"Excellent, most excellent..."

Iago nodded slowly in his chair, finding himself content with his schemes at the moment.

Being in Valm still had some getting used to, but the Conqueror's style of command resonated quite fluidly with the ways of Nohrian warfare. Iago was still rather surprised that the hulking beast of a man that was Walhart would ally himself with Nohr mere hours after the supposedly mythical continent had risen from the depths of the Valmese Sea, but there were more trivializing events to handle, as surprising as that sounded.

...Like the whereabouts of the Nohrian soldiers that were supposed to engage the Hoshidans on the border, who mysteriously disappeared after reports of 'blinding displays of magic and dark sorcery' were witnessed. What was interesting was that a small segment of the Hoshidan force vanished as well, essentially robbing both countries of their crown royalty and elite soldiers.

The common denominator in both of these incidents was a group known only as the 'Shepherds.' Who they were, what they did, and how they affected the situation were widely disputed by the witnesses until the Nohrians could connect their own speculations with the historical events of the Ylissean militia over the past year. The Valmese provided this information after their prompt armistice-turned-alliance, which gave Iago the means of speculating just what the group of soldiers could have been, and how they related to the disappearance of Nohr's finest.

These 'Shepherds' as they called themselves seemed to be a somewhat competent force, easily trailblazing through the Plegian deserts in the span of a very pop-and-go campaign. Considering that they originated from a country that did not have its own standing army, the Shepherds made quick work of an entire Plegian army, using cunning minimalism, demoralization (apparently their own queen sacrificed her life in a display of appealing to the weaker wills of the Plegian army), and a strategic aggression which could only be described as a suicidal charge. Not even 30 soldiers bravely (foolishly) charged against a militarized nation, and the few won. If this was the solitary force that was responsible for abducting two groups of foreign nations, truly the Shepherds were worth the effort of trifling with.

This was where Nohr came in. Seeing that an entire continent's worth of land was now in the way of the area he wished to impose upon, Walhart had tactfully agreed to Garon's terms of temporary allegiance, if only to get rid of one country that juxtaposed itself between him and the Ylissean front. Hoshido could be trampled, both Garon and Walhart agreed upon a political meeting in Nestra, which meant free reign to Ylisse and more importantly, Plegia and their Grimleal.

With three countries in the way of the Shepherds returning back home, Nohr would commence its war on Hoshidan soil, even without their royalty heading the battles. Iago would be the field commander for Nohr, both distracting the Shepherds long enough to stall them, and spearhead the campaign into Hoshido. His third mission, one that Garon had insisted was the most important one, was to discover the whereabouts of the Nohrian royalty and the soldiers they had under their command.

When the Valmese and Nohrians had attempted a light invasion on the Shepherd camp, their scouts hadn't reported any signs of the Nohrians; only Hoshidans and Ylisseans. They assumed that Prince Xander and the rest of his men were being held prisoner, either in the Shepherd camp, or elsewhere. In the guise of a rout, the Nohrians and Valmese retreated, their mission accomplished. There were no Nohrians allying themselves with the Shepherds, that much had been clear, Iago had come to believe.

So when the assassin that Iago had frequently tasked with executing marks had resurfaced near the Nohrian border, the same assassin who was Camilla's retainer, Iago immediately pounced on the situation. If Beruka had been among the Nohrians at the time of their disappearance, then surely something must have been amiss. Not taking foul-play out of the equation, Iago was thinking more along the lines of escape. Corrin, who no doubt was behind the Nohrian kidnapping, must have orchestrated this whole fiasco, seizing control of all four Nohrian princes and princesses under the illusion of... what, exactly?

Iago knew from the start that Corrin was nothing but a filthy traitor. But to capture the Nohrian elite? Surely this girl had a mind for tactics, if anything. After all, he had taught the girl himself for a while, so it was to be expected. The girl had a soft heart and a weak will as a child, surely not suited for the glorious campaigns that Nohr waged. He was surprised that she even survived Shirasagi, of all the things that she had gone through and failed miserably before.

But now, she was trapped in the Northern Fortress, lost in her own dreams, with Robin right under Iago's own doorstep. Both of them were incapacitated, though the latter had started to rapidly lose vital levels ever since Morgan had come for him, so the white-haired devil had to be attended to constantly to keep him alive.

Which left Beruka his only dependable means of figuring out the Shepherd's true intentions. Where were the Nohrians, and why haven't they tried to escape, just as Beruka claimed to have done?

* * *

"Our scouts are looking at a single wyvern and her rider bearing towards our vector, sir," Subaki reported, interrupting Robin, Leo, and Takumi's late-night tactics meeting. With the march towards Valm less than 10 hours away, Robin felt it necessary to get their brightest minds in one room for an hour or two before it was back on the road again. At least, that's what Robin would have done, if not for the fell dragon acting in his stead.

"Good. That should be Beruka... she is returning from Nohr from her assignment," Leo replied, relieved. Robin looked at the Nohrian curiously.

"What? When did this happen?" Leo realized that Robin was not here when they sent Beruka out, being that she was the only Nohrian that could safely travel to their homeland due to their allegiance with the Shepherds.

"We... spun some lies throughout the area," Takumi explained, "as soon as we heard news that the Nohrian and Hoshidan continent had emerged from the Valmese Sea. This was right after your kidnapping, mind you."

"What... kind of lies?" Robin asked curiously.

 _A whisper campaign? These boys are clever. Would be interesting to see them at work without my interference._

"Firstly, seeing that Nohr is bordering the Valmese empire now, we had to spread misinformation that we," Leo explained, "we being Xander myself, and everyone _Nohrian_ , were under captivity by Shepherd forces. Makes us look less like unwitting _traitors_ and more like prisoners. Of course, the size of the enemy combined with the multiple duplicitous falsities we whispered... Let's say they won't have any solid leads for a while."

The tactician understood Leo's ruse and followed along, thinking back on how clueless Iago's cronies were when they gathered intel on the Shepherds after the kidnapping of his human counterpart.

"Ah, that would be bad if the wrong sort of news emerged," Robin realized. "But how about that battle? Were you not fighting alongside us when I was gone?"

"We were, but with disguises. They were... a hassle to make, but with a thorough dose of magic and ninja trickery, not a single Nohrian was there to be reported." Robin raised an eyebrow, highly doubtful that the distinctly Nohrian personas of the army could just... disregard genetics.

"I highly doubt they were _that_ good."

"They were _that_ good," Takumi reassured. "Blondie here made an ugly Hoshidan, but he looked just like a Hoshidan nonetheless." Leo winced and closed his eyes briefly, but smiled it off and nodded in sullen agreement. "Would've fooled me if I didn't already know the plan."

"Yes... as my Hoshidan counterpart so _aptly_ put it, we were not Nohrian upon scrutiny, let alone the heat of battle. Ninja arts are not to be trifled with," Leo stated, "and neither is old Nohrian witchcraft. Nyx knows quite a bit on changing one's appearance, considering she is locked in a curse of her own. Like I said, the process was lengthy, but well founded. Not even our own countrymen recognized us in the heat of battle." Robin seemed to nod in agreement, not pressing the issue further, but instead migrating to larger dilemmas.

"I see... I have avoided this rather large wyvern in the tactical room thus far... but I suppose now's as good a time as ever to address it. How _exactly_ is our Nohrian element going to handle facing off against their own countrymen?"

"We tried to kill as little of them as possible," Leo sighed, "But it was inevitable. We joined you out of fear and desperation... but now that our own country is in the way, not to mention my father... I don't know how we can weasel by any longer... Nohr is going to stand in our way of slaying Grima, as if Valm and Hoshido won't. I'm afraid... we may have to part ways soon. I will not willingly harm my own countrymen if I can help it. I may not speak for Corrin or Xander, but I agreed to this crusade for the glory and future of Nohr. Not its downfall."

"Ryoma and I can get negotiate our passage through Hoshido simply enough... but Valm and Nohr are nothing to just sneak past," Takumi added.

 _If I wanted to sneak you past, I wouldn't have dropped those countries here in the first place. Everything happens for a reason. When you're a dragon maintaining the balance of the universe, your reason is synonymous with your will._

"We're already a few weeks away from Valm," Robin decided. "Dealing with the immediate threat should allow us our full attention to divert to Nohr and Hoshido, and our eventual return to Ylisse. As for now... good work. I'm taking things from here."

"Beruka should be coming back with news within the next few minutes," Leo continued, "Any moment now, considering the Hoshidan scouts saw her flying this way."

"Very well. Are you sure you two can stay up past your bedtime? We are setting quite a brisk pace tomorrow," Robin jabbed lightly, relaxing in his chair with a light smile. Takumi and Leo chuckled but nodded in agreement.

"It would behoove us to get to sleep soon," the Nohrian advised. "The Nohrians have to rise early to reapply our disguises."

"And I really should get a horse or pegasus or something," Takumi grumbled. "20 miles a day on foot is nothing to laugh at."

Not a second later, Beruka opened up the tent, saluting quickly before placing a handwritten report on the desk the three Commanders were using.

"Ah, there you are," Leo greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Yes," the assassin answered levelly, standing by the doorway. Leo stared at her blankly before sighing and taking the note.

"I suppose that means your alive," Leo groaned, before opening up the letter. "Hmm..."

"Allow me?" Robin asked, while Takumi peeked over the taller Commander's shoulder to read the note as well.

 _As you are well aware, the entire continent of Nohr and Hoshido seemed to have followed the path of our royals, emerging in the middle of a land unknown but just as promising as our eastern neighbor. Over the course of the last few days, Nohr has allied with the Valmese Empire, a power considerable in strength and similar in ideologies. Led by the man known as Walhart the Conqueror, any troop flying his banner are to be considered temporary allies of the Nohrian Kingdom. I am uninformed of your current comings and goings, but if what the Valmese are saying is to be believed, then our utmost priority is the securing of our Crown Prince Xander, and the other three siblings._

 _Under my jurisdiction, the former princess of Nohr, Corrin, has been deemed a traitor to the Nohrian crown, and will be sentenced to execution once our plans have proved fruitful. We have reason to believe that she is a major factor in both the disappearance of our royals and the abrupt relocation of our continent. Whether this was through pagan magics or something more sinister, will be determined after all our information is compiled._

"That's not good," Leo gulped. "He already has Corrin in his custody... we have got to find her... and fast."

"Perhaps splitting up may prove useful-" Takumi suggested, which Robin was quick to shut down.

"No. We can't risk our Nohrian's cover being blown, as fragile as your disguise is at the moment. Not that it's going to get any stronger with time, but we have to take advantage of this whisper campaign. Once they figure out our truth, we won't be able to move as straightforwardly."

 _Plus, I know where Corrin is already. And Robin, that poor sod, trapped in a dream-Valla with Azura. They'll learn their parts soon enough, and wake up to a scattered Valm._

"I agree," Takumi admitted. "But Robin's right; Nohr will find out soon enough, if they haven't already."

"I would suggest Nohr to stay until Walhart falls. That way, we can blend in with the routed Valmese and retreat safely to our country with a likely cover," Leo theorized.

"And what that sort of cover be?" Robin inquired.

"I... I am not sure, yet," Leo admitted. "But if we can keep up appearances as Ylissean prisoners instead of co-conspirators against Valm, that will make things a lot easier until Walhart falls."

"We shall elaborate on this later," Robin sighed. "Let's get to finishing Beruka's report..."

 _Aside from the retrieval of Prince Xander, Princess Camilla, Prince Leo, and Princess Elise, our next issue would be the handling of the militia group known as the Shepherds. You are no doubt familiar with them, if the rumors that the Shepherds are responsible for all this are to be believed. It is pure speculation but it seems that the traitor Corrin encouraged the Shepherd's hand. It is clear that she is an enemy of Nohr, and therefore striking at Nohr's infrastructure would be her course of action._

 _Thus, I am contracting you with a mark, as per the usual standards._

 _Your mission parameters are free, as we still do not have many names of the Shepherd's ranks. What we know so far is that the Hoshidans are potential allies of the Shepherds, even bolstering their numbers. We are in possession of two of the heads of this cunning snake, Robin and Corrin, who are both-_

"What?" Takumi wondered, reading over the last bit. "Robin? I know that we don't have Kamui back yet, but Robin..."

"Uh," Robin craned his head in acting fascination, _"That's_ news. Last I heard, I escaped quite dramatically."

"When did Iago give you this contract?" Leo asked, turning to Beruka. "You've been roaming free since we heard that Nohr and Hoshido were in the Valmese Sea, which was... what, three days ago?"

"You are correct. You ordered me to monitor the Nohrian command for the last three days, hence my report."

"I see," Leo continued. "And I'm taking it our misinformation is manifesting with clear effect." Beruka nodded again, not saying a word. "Perhaps to such an effect that Iago does not know that his own prisoner escaped from under his own nose."

"I saw the cell myself," Beruka clarified. "Commander Robin is under constant surveillance of the Valmese and Nohrian guards. This was 7 hours ago, before I flew back to the camp."

Leo and Takumi turned to Robin, who scratched his head in innocence.

"They had me in chains, and the only people I saw were the ghosts in my dreams. You," Robin added, pointing at Takumi, "were one of them."

"I don't get this," Leo sighed. "What is Iago playing at? Does he know that we have abandoned Nohr to fend off Walhart and Grima, with Robin at our command? Why does he claim that he has him in his cell?"

"I do not think so, Prince Leo," Beruka replied. "He thinks that Ylisse and Hoshido have conspired a plan to invade Nohr, with Commander Corrin at its forefront. He is aware of something, but not entirely, and certainly not our ulterior motive. Commander Robin... I still do not understand. Was that some sort of magical ruse to suggest that he still had Robin in his custody?"

 _I always end up leaving a loose end around somewhere..._

"We'll sort this out on the way," Robin decided. "When can we send you back out into the field?" Takumi cocked his eyebrow and looked at the tactician curiously.

"Hmm? Robin, we're stepping off tomorrow morning. Wouldn't it be better to wait a few days until we send her back to Nohr?"

"Clearly, your misinformation mission has succeeded," Robin explained. "Why not capitalize on your enemy's confusion while we can? Once they discover that Nohr is part of our band of merry men, Beruka would be useless in her position. Which is why we need her out there as soon as possible."

"I am ready," Beruka reported, "but my wyvern is exhausted. It will take a few hours, at most, and then I can report back to Iago, or Nohrian command in Windmire."

"Risky if they catch on to our slights while you're en route," Robin mused. "But I'm assuming you can handle yourself behind enemy lines. We need to stay informed if we want to maintain our tactical edge."

"As you command," Beruka nodded. "As long as the story remains the same, I can adapt to whatever Nohr thinks is happening out here."

"Let's finish this missive first, as outdated as it seems." Robin decided. "Then we'll see how to best proceed."

 _We have acquired the name of one of the Ylisseans, who is a key member of the Shepherds. It is a rather disconcerting foe to be faced against, but we are confident in your abilities as both a superior fighter and a Nohrian assassin._

 _We know not his appearance nor his role in the Shepherds, but we have a dossier of what information the Valmese spies could derive of this man._

 _He is an Ylissean by the name of 'Kellam.' We know little on his capabilities aside the fact that he has been the vanguard of every Ylissean campaign since the militia's involvement in the Plegian war. One would think that he would be as well-announced a foe as Exalt Chrom or Tactician Robin, but over the four years that he has been with the Shepherds, we have next to nothing. Some claim to have seen him in battle, only for him to disappear into thin air without the use of any implement. Others report that an invisible wall stood between them and their quarry, followed subsequently by unannounced stab wounds or the complete hindrance of their movements._

 _No matter, we believe it is a priority to have this man not stand in our way any longer. If a man that can disappear at will is on a force that has kidnapped our royals, it is prudent that he is silenced._

 _Make it happen, and return when it has been done. Make sure to give an update on the Shepherds if possible, and the location and condition of our princes and princesses._

 _-Iago, Commander of the Nohrian Army_

Robin immediately bursted out in laughter, causing the three others to stare at him in bewilderment.

"Robin, what are you..."

"H-he wants to _kill_ Kellam?" Robin snorted, "Oh, such high, pitiful dreams of an inferior opponent..." The novelty wearing off quickly, Robin excused himself before regaining his composure. "Ah, I apologize. I should take your mark seriously, shouldn't I..."

"Yes," Beruka scowled, "I will kill Kellam, and report back to Iago to continue our espionage."

Robin looked at the assassin in disbelief, not knowing whether to take her seriously or not. Seeing that she wouldn't budge, he assume she was hell-bent on ending Kellam's life.

"Uh, you realize that Kellam is in our army? _Your_ army?"

"That is a myth," Beruka dismissed. "I have never seen this ghost, and I will prove to Iago that he does not exist-"

"By ending his existence," Robin stated, half humored but not enough to actually laugh. "You're going to kill one of our own Shepherds to appease our enemy."

"I must maintain their suspicions," Beruka replied flatly, still not seeing Robin's qualms.

"Does... Kellam even exist?" Takumi whispered, prompting Leo to shrug.

"I have never seen him before, yet hear rumors of his actions. Beruka, are you sure you can even find this... phantom?"

"Oh gods, you guys are serious," Robin said through tears, putting his head in his arms in sorrow. "What the hell is wrong with this army? You guys sounded like I could actually take you seriously not even five minutes ago..."

"Do not worry," Beruka reassured. "I will find Kellam, and end this rumor once and for all. Once I fulfill this mark, I will report back to Iago and get up-to-date intelligence."

"So... ahem... let me get this straight," Robin, in a sheer force of will of not cracking up into laughter, asked, "You want to _kill_ one of our own soldiers, who may or may not exist according to your 'judgements,' just for the sake of fulfilling the enemy's contract?"

"Yes," Beruka replied, just as level as ever. "I always silence my marks. It is my duty as an assassin."

"So," Robin continued, "let's disregard the fact that you _are_ , and _have_ _been_ a Shepherd for the last year. You are going to kill someone who _you don't even believe exists_ and somehow..."

"It is a daunting task, even I shall admit," Beruka said with conviction, "but the job must be done, no matter the cost. I will go now, and report back as soon as I can."

Robin didn't bother stopping her, so lost in his laughter that he didn't see her walking out the tent with a determined grimace.

 _I'm never going to understand these buffoons, no matter how many universes I watch them... And this is just my first..._

* * *

There was supposed to be a page dedicated to Kellam in the Shepherd roster, but when Beruka had opened up the book to find her mark, she instead was met with an empty sheet of paper. The ink seemed to have faded into obscurity, and yet the next page was completely normal. It couldn't have been interfered with, because the roster was in the middle of the war tent, which meant it was always under constant guard. What was this?

Closing the book in defeat, Beruka turned instead to the tent set up, seeing where he would be camped...

He wasn't there either, she realized, shutting the book and cursing her premonitions. Clearly, this 'Kellam' was a wily foe that covered his own tracks well enough to put doubts into any who questioned his existence.

* * *

The guards on duty watched as Beruka went from tent to tent, seeming to ask a question to the sleeping denizens within before retreating back into the shadows of the night. She was methodical, swiftly manifesting from door to door without much trace of her traversing.

"What do you think she's up to?" Gaius wondered, turning to his partner on guard duty, Saizo. The ninja didn't say a word, instead scanning her movements.

"She is looking for someone."

"How do you know? We can't hear her."

"The way her eyes dart around after leaving each tent. It is clear that she is searching for one of our own." Gaius' frown deepened and he questioned his fellow guard contemplatively.

"How do you even _see_ that far? I mean, does having one eye-"

"Be silent."

"Should we help her?"

"No."

* * *

Beruka frowned as she couldn't divulge from any Shepherd the location of Kellam. Lissa claimed the last time she saw him was on the Valmese beaches, while Stahl was certain they left him in Ylisse. Odin wondered if the Shepherds left him behind on the Hoshidan plains when the Shepherds first met the Hoshidans and Nohrians. Others weren't too sure on Kellam's existence in the first place. And yet others looked at her as if she were crazy, telling Beruka that Kellam was sleeping... right over...

"Where did he go, anyway..."

Scratch that, no one knew where Kellam was.

Either way, Beruka was running out of contacts to fulfill the mission, and she was running out of time. The Shepherds would be up in a few more hours...

"Any luck yet?"

The assassin turned to see Robin standing behind her, trying his darnedest to hide his grin.

"None, commander," Beruka apologized. "How can one soldier prove so crafty in his wiles? To cover up his tracks and yet be among our ranks all this time. I hate to say it, but I am outmatched."

"Indeed you are," Robin chuckled, "if I've had Kellam follow you this whole time."

"W-what," Beruka turned and found herself face-to-face with...

Nothing.

"Why do you want to kill me?" a voice asked, causing her to jolt in surprise. It came from right in front of her, yet...

"H-how is this manner of stealth even possible?" the Nohrian gasped, both in surprise and in curiosity.

"I've been training under Saizo's tutelage. I figured that someone like me'd make a pretty good ninja. I've been following you ever since you came back, actually."

"Haha, the look on your face," Robin snorted, "Well, you know what to do, Beruka. But will you do it? I am genuinely curious."

"I will not relent on the mission," Beruka insisted, drawing her short hand ax and confronting the whisper of a man in front of her. "I will strike you down for Commander Iago, and for the preservation of Lady Camilla-"

"It's the stuff like this that makes me question whether you're on our side or not," Robin admitted in a seemingly relaxed tone. "Ah, I'll never get you guys. Do as you will! Kellam, you have your orders."

"R-right!" the Ylissean responded, giving his full attention to Beruka.

"Will you draw your blade?" she asked, not wanting to give her seemingly mythical comrade a dishonorable death.

"Of course not. You're my ally, and Robin gave me something better to do. He... also said you'd be pretty hard to convince, so..."

Beruka felt the ax in her hand get knocked away and was met instead by a man who seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Neat trick, right? Saizo taught me that. Just... without the smoke bomb."

"H-how-"

"I still don't understand why you want to kill me," Kellam admitted, still at an uncomfortable position, "but I still think you're pretty cool. Robin told me to come with you to Iago's stronghold, because that's what your mission entailed, right?"

"I am supposed to kill you," Beruka corrected.

"Well, that's not going to happen," Kellam sighed, "But I think I know how we can both win."

* * *

"Commander Iago, the assassin has returned, with a prisoner."

A prisoner? Iago rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and hobbled over to his study. Beruka rarely took hostages. But if it meant that he could get his hands on Kellam, who even without his abilities was still a pivotal piece of the Shepherds, he wasn't complaining.

"Send her in."

Beruka and a taller individual were escorted into the room, with Beruka bowing slightly and the prisoner being led in in chains.

"This is this... 'Kellam?'" Iago asked curiously, not seeing anything special from this rather tall man. In fact, he was taller than most in Valm, besides maybe some of his border guards and King Garon himself.

"Yes, sir," Beruka answered, kicking in Kellam's knees from behind and forcing him to the ground. "You will answer Commander Iago's questions, honestly and thoroughly."

"O-or... what," the Ylissean gritted, not too pleased at having his face pinned to the carpet.

"You will end up like your _commander_ ," Iago answered. "Minus the beating heart."

"Y-you'll never get anything out of me."

"No, of course not," Iago mused. "That is why you'll be telling me everything." Reaching to his side, he pulled out his tome, ancient and worn, but still very deadly.

" _Ginnungagap_ , the primordial void," Iago recited. "I can start an entire new universe between your ribs. I wonder how that'd feel?"

Seeing Kellam's voice contort in fear, the Nohrian hid his smirk if only for a moment.

"F-fine. I'll talk. What do you want?"

"Where is Prince Xander and his younger siblings?"

"They are our prisoners."

"Oh?" Iago repeated in mock surprise. "This is news! I do not like that answer very well, though." Kellam hunched over as Iago's spell worked its magic deep into his chest, causing an agonizing feeling of seperation.

"Care to... _elaborate_? The Shepherds could be anywhere. Well, we already know where they are. But where could our little Nohrian royals be? Will you... tell me? Or do I get to recite another page in my tome?"

"G-gh... They... t-they are being held in the Longfort. R-regna... Ferox," Kellam sputtered out, clearly not enjoying whatever the hell was happening between his ribs.

"Regna Ferox..." Iago mused, looking over to his map of Valm, then finally over the now-incorrect sea and into Ylisse. Regna Ferox was their neighbor, so it seemed.

"I see..." Iago sighed. "That's quite a ways away... And Hoshido is in my path. So be it. Beruka, take him to the cells for questioning."

"Yes sir," Beruka replied blankly, leaving the room and hauling Kellam by the neck.

"Captain," Iago called out, hearing the sound of the Nohrian-Valmese officer standing outside. "Ready the Faceless and our ground troops. We are going to jump the arrow a little. Prep your men for snow-acclimation. Make way for Regna Ferox."

* * *

Beruka threw Kellam into the cell, before kneeling down as if to mock him more as the rest of the guards left them. Seeing her coast clear, she silently untied Kellam's binds.

"T-thanks for that," Kellam coughed, still in a slight bit of pain. "This stuff is fun! Much better than being an invisible wall... I'll meet you guys at the rendezvous!"

"Acknowledged," Beruka nodded, slipping a key into Kellam's sleeve before she locked his cell shut. "We will meet again."

"Alrighty!" Kellam exclaimed, slowly rocking to a sitting position, stretching his arms around as he simultaneously disappeared. "Let's get to work."

* * *

"The prisoner is safely secured," Beruka reported, handing a report to the guard. "See to it that Commander Iago is informed. And do not let the hostage out of sight. He has been trained by the finest of Hoshidan ninja, along with personal magics. He can easily escape."

"Aye, mercenary," the guard scoffed, taking the report gruffly before leaning back in his chair as Beruka exited the Fortress. Passing the cell she recognized earlier, she was surprised to see that what had appeared to look like the Robin under captivity was now just an empty cell. Had he been moved?

Judging it as unwise to ask Iago, she decided to make do with what she had and saddled up for the flight back to Windmire.

She hadn't been in the air five seconds before the alarm bell rang out, signalling Kellam's escape.

* * *

AN: Hopefully I start making a lot more sense in the coming chapters for you guys who are out of the loop. And if it hasn't been made apparent by now, Grima is in control of the Shepherds. Remember when Robin jumped in the Bottomless Chasm and Grima said that there was a change of plans? That's when he was rescued by Lucina and Kana, leaving Robin's body still in captivity in the Valmese fortress.

I'm going to be getting into Morgan and Azura's interactions a lot more, because I actually have something really cool and big planned out for the two schemers. I... still haven't figured out if she's married yet, though, as much as I want to pair Shigure with Morgan.

Good to see people are understanding the Roster tidbits a lot more now; it gives me a nice change of pace instead of writing the same convoluted plot under the guise of character interactions. But don't worry, character interactions and witty dialogue are still the heart of this story.

Judging by the amount of people PMing me to do something for Azurin week, I suppose I'll comply, seeing as I haven't done anything on our favorite dragon princess in a while. And sorry guys, no Yuri, just pure fluff and friendship, and possibly an explanation to the Morgan and Azura thing anyway.

What were the prompts for the Azurin week? I know it went something like

Bloodline

Weapon

Bed

Role Reversal

?

Rain

?

Anyway, I'll be pumping out the Corrin and Azura chapter out by tomorrow or something like that, and hopefully I can also explain Azura's motives and expand Corrin's character a bit - I'm horrible at writing characters, especially ones without any gimmicks like Robin and Corrin. Help.

Anyway, onto some Q&A

"How did Morgan know Azura's song?"

-Will explain in next chapter, along with why she sent those two and not Caeldori.

"Is Grima good or bad?"

-He's in it for himself and Naga. Thankfully, his plans align with 'Good,' for now. Bad Grima is still the dragon though, and will come when he comes.

"When is Lilith coming back?"

-When Corrin is rescued.

"When is Robin coming back?"

-Well, no one knows he's still in the fort aside from Beruka and Grima, so...

"Is Leo and Maribelle a thing?"

-Of course. Give it time to season with Lissa's tears.

"Are the Hoshidan/Nohrian kids from the future?"

-Kinda spoiling it, but yes, they are. The Justice Cabal kids are deeprealmed though, not future. I'm going to build on this. I was going to make them all come from the future, but it's too late for that now, and I gotta come up with something that connects both sets of kids together somehow.

"Why is everything so jumbled?"

-This story was originally created as a jumble of one shots and two shots, but eventually after a while I ran out of ideas and had to come up with some sort of plot as to why Nohr and Hoshido would work together, along with how and why they are in Ylisse. Yes, it is rather unproffessional and untidy to do everything in arcs with random stories juxtaposed between them, with no keen indicator of date.

And yes, the Corrin Azura chapter is probably going to mind-fuck all of you if I don't put in dates.

But do I do it with all the other chapters? Do I just put 'Day X' on the chapters that require it? I know the Roster handles it pretty well because it's rather disconnected from the plot and more focuses on interaction.

Anyway, let me know in the reviews or PMs and I'll see what I can do to keep this story from falling into shit.

Also:

WHY THE FUCK DOES NO ONE APPRECIATED THE DICKEN YOU GUYS ASKED FOR IT AND NO ONE ACKNOWLEDGES THE DICKEN. TAKUMIA I CAN UNDERSTAND, BUT THE DICKEN


	64. Azura and Corrin - Lady of the Lake

Azura and Corrin - Azurrin

* * *

 _Bloodline_

* * *

She remembers the moment vividly; the silent crunch of leaves under bare feet. It was a sound not so different than her own muted steps, but there were some minor adaptations to Azura's ballet. The intruder was a few inches shorter, which explained the slightly faster tempo of step, but not quite as flowing and reserved, which explained their weight. The newcomer had a crooked smile, greeting the songstress as she emerged from the treeline.

Corrin, she greeted. Or _Princess_ Corrin, if that was any easier.

So that was her name. Corrin.

Well, Kamui now, she clarified.

Ah.

At least, Corrin was the name she was called by in Nohr. She much preferred 'Kamui' now, upon admission. She said she liked how it sounded off her tongue, and how everyone who called her by thus almost revered that moniker.

Twas a beautiful name, Azura replied.

And she sung a beautiful song, Kamui countered with a smile.

Azura nodded, humming the melody of her song a little before asking Kamui if she wanted to hear more.

Of course she would.

It captivated her. Calmed her. Almost felt like she was taking a nap, she admitted.

Azura remembers laughing, not so much at Kamui's reaction, but the irony of the situation.

Her song wasn't meant to be a lullaby. The singer would not utter the lyrics to bring forth the fall of dusk, hushing their audience to sleep. And yet, Azura recalled just how many times her mother sang that song to her as a young girl before she too finally submitted to her dreams.

Until one day, she was woken up to that hymn, instead of closing her eyes to the sounds of life beyond the shore.

When Arete gave Azura the pendant, she discovered just where the _grey waves_ would lead.

She wished she could go back to sleep and forget. To dream.

But fate wouldn't allow that course to manifest, and Azura found herself orphaned in Hoshido, taken in by a family who claimed her only because they had kidnapped her. They would prod at her for a few days, maybe even try to like her. Make her feel... belonged.

They wouldn't ask questions.

Azura would never let the burden off her chest. It would stay there, maturing like a wine in the cellar, mirroring the secret's keeper. Soon, Azura found herself eye-to-eye with her sister Hinoka, though her build was certainly much slimmer. Her heart was definitely much heavier. Probably colder.

It pained her to bottle in the truth, but that made things easier to justify, somehow. She liked the thought of having a secret that no one else would ever figure out. At the same time though, she _wanted_ someone to figure it out. She wanted a vent. Someone who she could share her _own_ problems with.

Yes... the song was a nice lullaby, to those who didn't know its meaning.

Azura recalled, some time later, that Kamui wanted her advice. What would happen if she stayed in Hoshido? What would happen to her Nohrian siblings?

The songstress couldn't answer that honestly. No one in Nohr loved her. Hardly anyone knew her. At least she felt welcome in Hoshido, even if as a pilgrim on foreign soil.

Kamui sighed, only saying she needed some time to think. Time to reflect.

* * *

The moment she turned into a dragon, Azura felt something clawing at her chest. Looking at the pendant, she couldn't recall the last time it glowed like that when she wasn't singing. It didn't even shine that brightly when she traveled to Valla.

 _This verse was meant to herald the dawn. To wake. To inspire. Sing it only in times of uncertainty, when no one else knows the path to take. The pendant allows your voice to carry the warmth and presence of the first ray of sunrise, if ever you feel the need. And when you do feel its call, sing out. The day does not come silently - It arrives in a brilliant display of color and emotion. If you sing the song of dawn with a weak will, then so too shall be the morrow._

It didn't _really_ hurt the first time.

Even when Kamui clawed a jagged gash that ran from her neck all the way to her sternum, Azura shrugged off the pain as best she could.

But after, the princess admitted she felt a bit woozy, even after Sakura cleaned up the mess. Of course, Kamui would ask if she was alright, which Azura nodded to.

Was she awake?

Most certainly. And so was Hoshido. The dream had been lovely, but now reality was setting in; Nohr wanted a war.

It needed a war.

And Hoshido needed their sunrise.

The golden blade hummed in Kamui's hand, as if it belonged there. Azura looked to her pendant, longing for that same harmonic resonance.

It never did.

Azura always wondered why Arete gave her the pendant. Was this world really in danger?

Perhaps. She never knew the stakes until her first dive into the Vallite abyss.

The pendant didn't need to hum for Azura to know she had to bear this burden alone.

When Kamui turned towards Ryoma and her Hoshidan family, Azura smiled just a little.

Perhaps the dawn would come after all. And it would be as piercing and radiant as her life would allow it to be. It had to be.

* * *

 _Weapon_

* * *

It was a talisman, Azura explained, after piercing Garon's mind with her voice.

That time, it hurt a lot.

It glowed when she used her power. Every time she sung out, she explained, a little bit of herself, her essence so to speak, was transferred to the pendant she wore.

Apparently, her soul was blue.

Kamui didn't like this. They sat on the lake after the flee from Cyrkensia, both of their legs dangling in the rippling pool below.

The hero claimed that she could find another way. Surely they could win this battle through smiles and determination alone.

Azura merely nodded, pretending as if she believed that naive notion too.

She wondered what that would be like, she would admit. A way to put Anankos to rest without using his pendant.

There was another way, of course, but that involved letting the world fall to oblivion and opening the abyssal doors for the dragon. It also involved dying, so no, Azura laughed, they wouldn't head down that path.

Azura still didn't know what the piece of jewelry was good for, aside from acting as a conduit for her song. It was an arrow that had no clear target, but was ready to fire nonetheless.

And she could fire it at anything she needed to.

 _Our enemy thrives on conflict. If Hoshido and Nohr are at war when the stars align once more... I fear he will consume this world. That is why I wear this, and so too shall you, when the time is right. Through this pendant, you may empower our song, verse by verse. With each word the amulet hears, it takes a little bit of your life to amplify its power. No one has ever sung the full song in sequence... which is why we split it into four verses. The Song of Dawn, the Song of Dusk, the Song of Silence, and..._

And what?

 _I... cannot tell you. Not even now. But I pray that this pendant does not take from you what it did from its last singer..._

* * *

These were certainly end times. The stars would align a month. Maybe two. Hoshidan bows weren't quite strong enough to pierce dragonhide at the moment.

Thankfully, Nohrian plate mail was a little more vulnerable to their physical attack.

In the span of a few weeks, they were in the Fortress named Dragonfall. Its ancient walls contorted like a lung, ever compressing to the point of asphyxiation. Raijinto wouldn't pierce the old dragon's scales. Neither would the sacred bolts from Fuujin Yumi. And Yatogami, for all its prophetic claims to power, didn't even scratch the surface.

This time, the song nearly killed her.

It certainly felt like her time was short, anyway.

But, if things were going the way Azura hoped, her life _was_ nearing its end.

Dragonfall was the dress rehearsal. Her blade was polished, ready to be drawn at any moment for its first and last duel with fate.

Garon would be her debut.

* * *

 _Bed_

* * *

This time, she couldn't even feel her legs by the time she finished the song. But the dragon was still standing. Its piercing roar nearly overcame her voice, but she wouldn't give up so easily.

So she fell to her knees and sang it again, projecting her cry to the heavens. Her pendant shone like a beacon, revealing to all of Nohr that the dawn had finally come.

The second time she heralded the Dawn, even her knees began to tremble as more and more of her life was relinquished to power the pendant.

The third time around, she fell to her hands, struggling to sputter out the last few words before her lungs finally gave out. She fell to the ground, sweating, fading, but the dragon's fall was too loud to be ignored, even by her. Craning her head to the side, she watched as the dragon died first. At least fate was kind enough to let her see her success.

So this was it? Was crisis averted?

Yes.

So this was the purpose of the song. To save the world?

Not like she would live to see the difference, at any rate. Judging by everyone's smiles, maybe she _did_ do her job.

It was safe. The world had been awoken, just as the pendant was made to do, after all. Just as she was destined to do.

It was a cruel fate to suffer, Azura realized just then.

Even as her legs vaporized to Vallite water, the pendant was nearly blinding by just how much of Azura's soul it had taken. Such a piercing shade of blue...

The last thing she remembered was Kamui's smile, tarnished only by tears. It was a beautiful thing to fall asleep to.

The bubbles faded, leaving nothing in their wake. Azura was gone. Her song had devoured her whole, and the pendant with it.

* * *

She woke up Arete in her throes, and the queen of Nohr frowned at her little girl's nightmare.

It happened again, Azura whined, and Arete smiled as she held the young girl closer on their bed.

The dragon got her in her sleep.

Garon was at Cheve, doing some sort of peace treatise with Sumeragi, Hoshido's king. Conveniently, Azura wanted to sleep with her mother.

Unfortunately, the nightmare didn't stop even with a Nohrian queen by her side.

 _Was it the one in the main hall of Krakenburg?_

Mhm... It was a big black dragon and it dropped from above Father's throne... I tried to sing it away... but he kept getting closer. No matter how hard I sung the song, it... it didn't stop.

 _Was it the right verse? Maybe the dragon wanted to sleep, but you kept waking it up?_

I-I don't know the Song of Dusk, Mommy... I only know how to sing the Song of Dawn.

 _I see... then I think it's time I gave you this._

B-but that's yours! You said...

 _Listen to me, Azura... when the dragon sleeps, he goes to a land that none of us know of except for Mikoto and I._

Mikoto?

 _S-she's... not here. But that's not the point, Azy... Here. Ah, it looks so beautiful on you, my daughter._

It's so... heavy?

 _Indeed it is. For such a small thing, it surely is worth its trouble when the time comes._

Does it do anything?

 _Aside from looking perfect around your neck? You'll see._

* * *

It was Corrin, the princess corrected.

 _Cor-rin._

Hm?

 _I know everyone calls me 'Kamui' but... I like Corrin more. Kamui doesn't feel... natural._

Very well, Corrin. I am Azura... a former princess of Nohr.

Funny, Azura thought. She looked more like a Kamui.

Corrin, Princess of Nohr.

That didn't sound right.

* * *

 _Role-Reversal_

* * *

The song _hurt_.

Not quite what Azura had in mind when Arete had told her the pendant did things, but it did its job, at the very least.

Well, whatever the job was, Azura reminded herself. She just felt the urge to pacify the dragon rampaging in the square, and the pendant used _something_ of hers to make her wish come true.

Corrin fell asleep in Azura's lap, the tantrums of a newly-born dragon finally quelled by Azura's lullaby.

Ryoma never saw Azura's song do that to anyone. It was amazing, he claimed.

Indeed, it was.

The pendant glowed a faint cerulean even as Corrin grumbled in Azura's lap, quivering and shivering like all baby-dragons did.

Azura giggled when the Nohrian stirred, scrambling to her hands and knees and asking if Azura was okay.

She had just been punched in the throat by a dragon the size of a house.

While having her soul being eaten away by the pendant around her neck.

All things considered, she would be fine.

She asked what would happen now.

Azura didn't know. She couldn't know. Something was biting at her, something faint. It was unclear, but she felt as if Corrin didn't belong here.

So she lied, saying that everything was going to be fine. A Nohrian army was coming in a few hours, and a Hoshidan one was being rallied in response.

Proceed carefully, but trust yourself, she advised, out of earshot of Ryoma.

Even when Corrin turned her back to everyone else, fading into the dusk with her Nohrian family, Azura found herself smiling in slight comfort.

* * *

 _If Hoshido and Nohr are at war... Anankos will rise._

M-mother? What's happening? Why are you... glowing?

 _Simple. I let my tongue slip. Pity. Do me a favor, Azy, and never say those words like I just did. They're... cursed. Anankos, Valla, well... you'll figure it out._

M-mom?!

 _Let's say I saw this in my dreams. Us Vallites have a... premonitive talent to our thoughts. That nightmare you had about the dragon in Krakenburg? It wasn't a fantasy. It was history. You must have seen a future or a past where Anankos rose._

What... whats _happening?_

 _Listen to me, my Azy. Remember that pool of water in the garden? There's one like it in Hoshido, and a similar font at the Bottomless Chasm. On the other side of those surfaces... lies our true home._

What?

 _I love you._

* * *

Azura remembered the first time she entered the pool outside Shirasagi. It was all too weird, like she drank too much sake. But now? With a clear head and a questioning mind?

Perhaps...

She dove in once more, finally having the right mindset to understand the mystery of the world she felt so alone in.

Valla.

Anankos.

Kamui, heralding the dawn.

And all the death that came with it.

So this was the epilogue of the Song of Dawn.

Ah... no wonder it sounded wrong. Nohr didn't need to wake up.

Hoshido needed to go to sleep.

It came back to her in bits. The crystal she found at Valla's center fed her snippets of her adventure by Kamui's side. Not everything, but enough.

Enough to make her realize that she needed to head down a different path this time.

When the guards came to take her away to Fort Dragonfall, she came willingly.

* * *

 _Song_

* * *

So, this was Cyrkensia.

And there was King Garon, waiting for a show.

The dancer clad in indigo, wearing a veil that did nothing to hide her distinctly blue hair gracefully stepped to her mark.

The mist danced at her fingertips.

And the song she sung held the hearts of her audience by a delicate string.

In one fluid motion, Azura cut it asunder.

* * *

This time, the pain almost felt good.

She watched as the empty king writhed in his chair, not used to hearing the song of his people in a land like this. Her veil hid her smirk, as slight as it was. Her pendant seemed to agree with her. It shone faintly, bringing the water from the Cyrkensian stage into her hands. After a while, they weren't just droplets of water. They were dancers in her ballet of revelation.

What pleasure she felt vanished when she realized she had just doomed nearly every Nestrian singer in the vicinity.

And just like that, Azura lost.

Once more, innocent blood was on her hands.

As if the exeunt of Charlotte, Benny, the Rainbow Sage, Keaton, Kaze, Lilith, Arthur, Effie, Elise, Lazward, Peri, and Xander on her first performance wasn't enough, now she had had lost the souls of an entire city.

The dancers of Cyrkensia, slain by Nohrian blades. Among them was Layla, the dancer whose performance Azura had usurped to stage her attack. She wanted to see her mother, she said... Now both were dead.

Then it was Cheve.

Orochi and Reina, dead.

Scarlet, dead.

The Rainbow Sage, smiling even as he ended his own life to protect Corrin from his former student, Garon.

Kaden, dead, laying in an undignified pile of his slain tribe.

Even when Azura brought Corrin with her to Valla, revealing the true face of Garon, she felt as if she had made the wrong choice. Would she get another chance to redeem herself? To save this world without dooming those within?

Lilith, dead, again.

Hana and Subaki, dead.

Takumi, dead.

Oboro and Hinata, dead.

Saizo.

Kagero.

Ryoma.

Takumi once more.

And finally... her.

This time, the pain was fleeting.

Azura faded, not even bothering to see whether her song had done its intended purpose.

There had to be another way... If only...

* * *

 _Rain_

* * *

 _Another bad dream?_

It'll be fine, mother. I'm brave...

 _Oh, you poor thing, trying to handle your demons with a straight face. Will you not hold me? There we go... much better._

I don't understand them, mama... First, a dragon, then a demon. Why are so many scary monsters trying to attack me? What's next?

 _What next indeed? L_ _ittle Azy, do you know the Song of Silence?_

I know the Dusk and Dawn verses. What more could this song do? I still don't know what dragon there is that this song can wake him up or put him to sleep. Why do I need to know this?

 _Sometimes... the world just needs to stop. Stop everything, and simply **listen**._

* * *

She didn't sing hard enough, she cursed. There were still a few that had died in her stead.

Granted, she could count the dead with her right hand, but that was still few too many.

Scarlet, for all of her seemingly insignificant relevance, was dead.

Izama, dead.

And Anankos. He... he could've been saved too. Dragons weren't so different than humans. They could both be redeemed.

* * *

The pendant? It's a piece of jewelry that my mother gave me before she died, Azura explained one day after the war. The Queen of Valla nodded as she sat in her chair, feet casually up on her table as she read another document from her brother explaining some trade agreement or something like that.

 _Does it do anything? I mean, besides what we've seen it do? And even that explanation is a bit... vague. Is it controlled by you?_

My mother said to throw it away once I knew that everything is in order. I don't question it.

 _Which doesn't answer the question of why its still on your neck._

How many people died, Corrin? Our war to save our home... to bring Anankos peace. How many lives did we have to commission to the stars?

 _...Too many._

Exactly. What if I told you that if I told you of a story where you sided with Hoshido or Nohr, and still managed to bring about peace?

 _I wouldn't believe you. How many more would have died?_

I would, for one. And I think I know what I must do now.

 _What are you doing?_

Singing, what else?

 _Doesn't the song hurt?_

It does. Every word rakes ribbons across my back, seething my flesh and killing my nerves one by one.

 _Then why..._

Because I'm going to try this... one more time. Or ten. Or a hundred. I'll save everyone, eventually. Even if I have to spend all of eternity doing it. And even if I forget what happened the time before, I'll get it right, somehow. Don't... forget me.

This time, Azura didn't vaporize into mist. She descended like rain. Not to illuminate the land, not to darken it either.

But to cleanse it.

* * *

So, she sang.

She begged the amulet to give her another chance. If she was going to save this world, then her life and her life alone would be the first and last that fate would claim.

No more, and no less.

* * *

 _Story_

* * *

6 years after the murder of King Sumeragi and the kidnapping of Princess Kamui of Hoshido

"What are you reading, milady? Er... sorry if I'm being rude."

Azura turned to see one of the Hoshidan villagers, a newcomer from a border conflict, she claimed, walking slowly to her and bowing at the appropriate distance.

"It's, nothing, really, Māku," Azura admitted, her pale blue hair dancing around her body as she rose from the grass along the river. "Just a novel from..."

 _Valla._

On her first visit, Azura was lost in the Invisible Kingdom, but something was urging her to keep trying. Whenever she waded in the river, it was as if her pendant _wanted_ her to go in deeper. To witness Valla once more. So she did. Luckily, she found herself in the same place and immediately began to chart out maps and acquire landmarks as to not get lost again. It came naturally, oddly enough. As if... she had been here before.

On her fourth visit, Azura found a crystal. An odd, pale thing, it hummed in her hand and was surprisingly cold to the touch. When she put it against her chest, though...

* * *

 _Of Birthrights and Love..._

* * *

The memories hit her all at once. The tale of Princess Kamui and her best friend Princess Azura, defending their homeland from Nohrian invaders. Ultimately, their story ended in the latter's death and the defeat of Nohr. Or so she thought.

The Verse of Dawn's price, Azura realized just then, was not her _life_. Any Vallite could sing the song, if they were of Cadros' lineage. But if they did... the cost wasn't that they would cease to exist...

They would cease to be _remembered._

Azura never died, the day King Garon fell to Kamui's Yatonokami. She succumbed to her dreams, and woke up in her mother's arms; the same Azura, none the wiser of what she had just been through. What had seemed like a nightmare... the fighting, the dragon? That was just her past life, culminating with her death in the arms of a fellow Vallite.

But that reality was very much real. Azura had faded from a world where she had heralded the dawn.

And no one except Kamui, the fellow Vallite, would remember them.

* * *

 _Of Conquest and Fate..._

* * *

The Pendant used her _mind_ to subject its will. It all made sense now. The Pendant of Anankos could be used to manipulate its wearer's thoughts into reality, at the cost of everyone else's memories of the person. The more powerful the bearer's will, the less space in the history books they would occupy.

Until they faded altogether.

After the Nohrian and Hoshidan war, many historians speculated whether Azura had actually existed or not. After Corrin's death, the consensus was that she was an ideal, a manifestation of Corrin's fighting spirit. There was no Azura, the texts would say. Corrin had fought alongside her Nohrian siblings to overthrow King Garon.

The myth of Princess Azura of Nohr?

She never existed.

* * *

 _Of Silence and Blood..._

* * *

This time, Azura never faded. She didn't need the full power of Anankos' Pendant because Corrin had the Fire Emblem, an even more powerful relic than the necklace Azura wore. And thus, the Dragon of Silence, Anankos, was erased from Valla and the country was restored to its former dignity. In the days that followed, Azura wrote three books, all three of which were secured by the Royal Vallite Library for archival and copying. The official texts disappeared one day, but historians agreed the three books were inspirations of Azura's imagination. Not quite what she had in mind when she frantically copied down the events of her dreams.

Birthright.

Conquest.

Revelations.

Three books that documented _realities_ that the land had forgotten, but Azura had somehow remembered.

And now? Azura found herself reading them once more.

* * *

Shepherd Camp, the morning after Robin was rescued

* * *

"Princess Azura, do you have a moment?"

Azura opened her eyes to see Morgan peeking into her tent, smiling as lightly as usual.

"Why hello there, Morgan. It's been a while since we've talked."

"Indeed it has!" Morgan replied, closing her eyes with a sweet smile. Behind her, Azura spotted Robin waving behind his daughter's silhouette.

"Well, is she decent?" she heard him whisper.

"I think," Morgan yipped back, before turning back to the songstress. "We... we have a couple questions."

Azura yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, looking at Robin and Morgan in fake annoyance before nodding, sitting up and adjusting her nightgown that was nearly slipping off her shoulder.

"Geez, your hair is a mess," Morgan mused, earning a scoff from both Robin and Azura.

"Be nice," Robin hissed.

"Rough dreams?" Morgan asked, more polite this time. Azura nodded.

"This sort of outdoor life does not agree with me, I suppose. But if it means that we save the world, I suppose it is a small price to pay."

Robin allowed himself in, keeping eye-contact with Azura just in case he was intruding. When no complaint came, he sat down on Corrin's old bed and took out his notebook slowly.

"I... I want to talk about your song... and your pendant."

The Vallite looked at it dangling along her chest, and she held it lightly in her hand.

"You... can. What... do you need to know?"

This time, Robin smiled and he looked at Morgan as he held her shoulder lightly. Understanding his gesture, she closed Azura's tent and cast a spell that soundproofed the small room. Instantly, the chirping, the chatter, the clanging... they all became muffled nuances in the faint void of silence. Only the sound of Azura's racing heartbeat could be heard.

"What's going on?" Azura wondered, not sensing any ill-intent from the two but not entirely comfortable either.

"Just a quick Q and A, my beautiful Princess," Grima assured, revealing his slight fangs and the piercing red of his eyes, having glimmered from their usual grey. "Please, don't be alarmed. I don't bite."

"W-what?"

"We're not gonna hurt you," Morgan assured, glaring at Grima and keeping her distance for emphasis. "Just answer our questions honestly, please, and we'll plan things from there."

"You haven't asked anything, yet," the Vallite whispered.

"I know, and I apologize. So, question number one," the Dragon of Death began, looking at Azura for any trace of faltering. When none came, he continued.

"Say someone of Vallite _and_ Dragonic descent sang the Verse of Awakening. Someone like... Morgan, for instance. Say that she knows the words, and wears the Anankosian Pendant that you're holding on to..."

Azura paled, feeling her fingertips chill as the pendant began to glow, a faint red, this time.

"W-what are you..."

"She's a dragon, as you can tell. Even more than Corrin. Most of us don't know this yet, but I, er... Robin, actually, has a special kind of blood as well; he isn't as human as we believe..."

"Y-you're not fading... The curse..."

"I'm immune to it, the Dragon that I am," Grima announced, warning Azura and Morgan not to follow his lead. "Try not to commit likewise. But I digress."

" _You, are the ocean's gray waves..."_ Azura sang quickly, causing Grima to fall to a knee in pain.

"O-ow... stop that! Hey! Urgh..."

With a surprised gasp, Grima fell to the ground, stunned by Azura's song. Turning to Morgan, Azura quickly flourished her lance and pointed it at the young girl, who only stared blankly at her in surprise.

"Tell me what's going on. Where's Corrin? Where's Robin?!"

Instead, Morgan's eyes widened as she pieced together's Azura's appearance in her fragmented memories.

"That song... you sung... that's the lullaby I remember! That's the song I'm supposed to sing... to kill Dad."

* * *

AN: What's this? an actual plot? Ah yes it is! This began as a thing for Azurrin week, but I decided to use this as my oppurtunity to explain a little more backstory of the Fates/Awakening universe I created.

I may be spoiling DLCs to you guys, but when Shigure sings the fourth verse, it is at the cost of everyone's memories.

I may be going off on a tangent, but I'm assuming the other three verses require that same price. Thus, Azura does not actually die in Conquest and Birthright, but instead remembers those moments, and guides Corrin on the third path of Revelation.

Of course, I still don't know why they had to kill off people in that path, so now Azura will need the fourth verse of Awakening (Crossovers) if she wants to dethrone Grima and Anankos.

And I'll be explaining later how Morgan knows the song too. Hint, look at who Azura talks to near the end.

* * *

AN2: My English has gotten tremendously better over the span of this story, but as far as native speakers are capable of, I don't think I'm quite at that point. Conveniently, a FF writer by the name of Tolitir has offered to Beta for me, so expect this story to get a lot cleaner as far as grammar and punctuation are concerned.

Plot may still be a jumbled mess, due to me kinda making it up as I go along and just taking good notes, but at least none of it will be lost in bad translation.

Also, I'm almost done drawing Azura splitting the sea! It's looking really good!


	65. Leo and Brady - The Finer Things

Leo and Brady - The Finer Things

When the wake-up call finally came, Leo was seen outside tearing down his tent and stowing all the personal belongings within. Loading the items onto the convoy wagons for transit was a lengthy process, but at least the Nohrian had a bit of help. Nearby, Niles, his most gracious tent-mate, was going through Leo's personal drawer, contemplating on the quality of smallclothes his liege wore.

"Leo, may I ask a question?" Niles asked through a half-yawn, eyeing Leo's silhouette through the thin canvas of the rapidly-depleting tent.

"What is it?" the Prince replied, not bothering to look inside.

"This looks like a tight fit."

"What?"

Not knowing what his retainer was up to, Leo turned to see the white-haired spy thumbing through his drawers.

"R-really?!" Leo fumed, gesturing sharply at Niles to refocus on the task at hand, hastily shoving his underwear back into the drawer and closing it.

"Such a silky caress for my lord's nethers," the thief purred, even as he closed the drawer smugly. "And a fiery tongue to match it-"

"You're going to be getting a silky noose when this is all over, I swear," the Nohrian scowled.

"At least I'm not Odin," Niles argued, "because if I were, your banana hammocks would be scattered all over the camp with proclamations of curses, hexes and who knows what other marvelous things."

"Can you shut up and help me?" Leo interrupted, not in the mood for Niles' shenanigans. The archer merely chuckled and lifted up his part of the tent, allowing Leo to fold it into a compact box of cloth and metal.

"...Such a ruthless master," Niles teased, carrying off Leo's personal drawer to -hopefully- the convoy. "However will you manage the subtler war that is Windmire's court?"

"Focus, Niles."

"The troglodyte does have a point, darling..."

Leo turned to see Maribelle smirking oh-so-ladylike behind him, already packed up due to her... connections in the army. Having none of the like, Leo nodded in greeting before turning back to his current jumble of canvas. Deciding to make conversation with the Ylissean noblewoman, Leo heaved the tent into his arms before politely gesturing for Maribelle to follow him. She obliged.

"I doubt Nohrian court follows the same rules-of-engagement as your Ylissean one," Leo began, "Windmire is a battleground, a silent warzone where everyone is your enemy."

"Oh, I don't doubt that at all, dear," Maribelle laughed, "and for that I am somewhat grateful that Ylisse... is a bit more civilized." Leo perked up at this and raised his eyebrows in question.

" _Civilized_?, well... I won't be the first to admit that my father acquired the throne by sweet-talk and polite favors alone, but there is still a certain honor among... us."

"But you don't consider yourself part of the common rabble, do you?" Maribelle teased lightly, playful enough to let Leo know she wasn't mocking him.

"We're all part of the common rabble," Leo corrected. "In Nohr, status is determined by strength. My father just happened to be the strongest at his time. But he is human, just as human as me or you. There is no _status_ without strength to match, no _prestige_ without a blade ready to prove it. So... yes, we are a bit more forceful than what I've read of Ylissean nobles."

"And soon, that court will be yours to face," Maribelle mused. "However will you handle it?"

The thought had crossed Leo's mind every now and then, especially with the time he spent alone in contemplation. Maribelle was right. Soon, Garon would relinquish the crown to Xander, and Leo would no doubt be playing tactician as he always was, just with a different set of tools. There was little comfort in knowing that one day, he would be helping to guide not a small militia, but Nohr.

As if he'd back down from a challenge, though.

"As I've handled my short tenure of this army," Leo decided, "with a firm hand and an iron will."

"...I see," Maribelle hesitated, before nodding. "It's a fine thing to even consider that road at your age. But I suppose being in the position that you are in, boys like you grow up fast, don't they?"

"I don't recall much of my childhood," Leo admitted. "I... It has come to my attention that none of us had a proper upbringing. Xander, possibly, but Camilla, I, Corrin, and Elise... we didn't have much but each other, and even that was a bit... strenuous at times while our mothers were still alive."

"I won't pry," Maribelle promised, keeping her parasol by her shoulder as she fixed her hair. "...as much as court intrigue piques my curiosity."

"It's not a touchy subject," Leo assured, though mostly out of indifference, "what would you like to know?"

"Truly?" Maribelle smiled lightly. "Well, if you allow it... tell me more about the Nohrian court your father managed. Having been raised and taught how to handle myself in an Ylissean ballroom or a throne hall, one does not get many opportunities to learn of other... venues."

"It may be detestable, but my father sired many illegitimate children over the years. Many women clamored for power by his side, and nearly all of them fell in time. I... I used to have many brothers and sisters, even more than the four I do now. But, as I've said earlier, Nohrian court is as brutal a warzone as the Valmese front. Us five... we're the only ones left, and Corrin... she was lucky, in a way. Xander was almost assassinated if not for a stranger, Lazward, who we know as Laslow now, which led to him choosing the latter as his retainer. Camilla was nearly poisoned if not for Beruka's keen sense of smell, and I..."

Sensing how uneasy Leo had just become, Maribelle raised her hand with a smile, letting him know that her interest was satisfied. Grateful, Leo changed the subject quickly.

"Still," Leo continued, "It wasn't as dark a time as I make it. There were many smiles to be had, though I found my contentment in the library. Studying, learning... I suppose I grew more in those quiet halls than in my own room. Eventually, I took up magic and was given Bryndhildr, and thus is my humble tale."

"Such a wild and unsettling childhood... Tell me this," Maribelle asked, "...would Nohr seek reform?"

"Reform?"

"I'm not saying that Nohrian politics are... outdated, so to say. But I am wondering... would you change Nohr?"

Leo nodded, though not as quickly as he should have.

"Of course. It is a land that strives on strength and honor, yet the ones that truly succeeded were the snakes and manipulators, while the poor and helpless stabbed with poisoned daggers. My father was a rare case of unmatched power, but everyone else? The ones in the slums, the ones freezing in Windmire's sewers? They are strong too. Just... not strong enough. If I could, I would find a way to aid my people once this is all over. But that's... that's enough about me. How about you? Maribelle, daughter of the duke of Themis, if your information has been retained with me well enough. How would you change Ylisse, coming from one of such a position as your own?"

Maribelle let a light smile at being offered the chance to talk about her work. Twirling her hair, she didn't waste a moment before rattling on about Ylisse's past years.

"Lord Chrom has made a fine Exalt, though that is mainly because of diligent people by his side. Captain Frederick and Commander Robin have done wonders for our country. Trade, agriculture, foreign relations, all shining brighter than they ever had. Even the court, squabbling over petty things like the colors of their mansion or the miscarried one on their taxes, has been rather pacified. I truly believe I have witnessed Ylisse's golden age, and even more that I have, in a way, helped to bring it into fruition. I guess someone like me isn't of much use any more, now that reform has already been brought about. Once you are at the apex of existence, I have learned, it is a tiring process to stay there."

Leo hummed in agreement before shifting the focus back to himself.

"Nohr's golden age... I can't recall a time where we haven't been at war. Sometimes, we're fighting Hoshidans. Sometimes, we're at war with Chevois rebels. And all the times we're not, Nohrians find themselves drawing blades against Nohrians in the struggle for basic necessities like food or housing. But I have the inkling of a feeling that with this monumental alliance we have made with Hoshido and our new neighbors to the west and east of us, Nohr has nowhere to go but up."

The sound of the second bells rang out, and Leo sighed as he noted that the conversation was coming to its abrupt end.

"We shall talk more on the road?" Maribelle hoped, and Leo paused before turning back to her.

"O-of courses, milady," he added with an unnecessary bow. The blonde found that a little charming and bowed back, a smile on her face. An honest smile, not like the others that came when she was told a fruitless rumor or a poor joke. This was a happy expression on Maribelle's face, and Leo found the quiet urge to elicit that more from her. Watching her as she left to her own devices, Leo found himself smiling as well.

"W-well, that could have gone better."

Judging by how Maribelle was raised, and her own personality, it took Leo all of two seconds to understand why the young Ylissean acted so honestly around him. Like her, he was of noble birth, but apparently, his mannerisms and ideals were something that Maribelle could agree with, despite their differing nationalities. Xander was in a different sense than Maribelle and it was clear to see where the conversation disconnected whenever the two made idle chatter. Camilla didn't have a care about politics or anything of the sort, and Elise was... well, Elise.

When surrounded by the 'common rabble' that she couldn't relate with, he had noticed that Maribelle was harsh, fiery, and certainly out of her environment. But one-on-one with the younger prince of Nohr? She was quite... natural to be with. Almost... pleasant.

"She... could be good for Nohr. Uh..."

Having enough of his own thoughts, the Nohrian finished his own preparations and mounted his horse. Relaxing in the saddle wasn't the most comfortable position to be in, but it was quiet and left the prince to his own thoughts until it was time to move.

Looking back, Leo saw that most of the camp had finished their packing and was ready to march. Robin was giving orders near the front while Frederick and Xander were organizing the side patrols to escort the main convoy. Cordelia, Subaki, and Caeldori had just taken off, preparing to scout the immediate area. Alongside the aerial scout patrols was Takumi on Snowflake, with Sumia on the reigns. Likewise, Kiragi sat behind Cynthia on Snowflame. Flying overhead, Takumi was sure to flip Leo off as he and his... whatever they were as an item made their way forward. Among them in the skies were Gerome and Percy, both masked wyvern riders watching the rear flank while Cherche and Scarlet kept watch from higher up. To his right, Hinoka and Camilla were squabbling before the dust cloud that arose from both animals taking off obscured his vision until they were both hundreds of feet in the air.

"Alright, Shepherds..."

Leo turned his attention to Robin, standing atop one of the wagons to address the foot soldiers and cavalry. At the same time, the slow _clop-clop_ of Maribelle's horse grew and grew before it stopped alongside Leo's, and both riders smiled and nodded to each other before turning back to face Robin.

"We will not be stopping until Walhart the Conqueror flies that white flag above him... or he reddens the tiles of Castle Valentia with his blood."

Pausing for emphasis, Robin continued with a light smile, "It's a long road and will no doubt be a difficult one, but if any group in all the world can do it, it's you... Us."

Leo smiled inwardly as he felt his hopes grow. Soon, Valm would be defeated and he could finally return to Nohr. Too long had he abandoned his countrymen...

"Nohrians especially, we ask steep demands of you. Will you raise your blade against your countrymen to defeat a greater evil? I pray that you won't have to. The current rules of engagement are still in effect, Shepherds. Any Nohrian you see will _not_ be killed! These aren't just battles we're fighting, ladies and gentlemen. Now, it's politics, and full-scale war with a country that barely knew Ylisse existed until a few days ago. Let's not piss them off more than we already have. Shepherds, before us lies not Valm, but the hopes and dreams of your fellow countrymen! Fellow Ylisseans, fellow Nohrians, and fellow Hoshidans. If what we've established here is to remain relevant in the history books to come, then by all means, let us fight as one!"

The Shepherds let loose a rallying cry, but Leo felt a pit drop in his stomach as Robin's words bore true. The Nohrians couldn't fight against their own, especially in the weeks to come. Even if he was disguised as a Hoshidan, those were his countrymen on the other end of Bryndhildr. He couldn't-

"Leo, dear," Maribelle gently sang with a hand to the prince's shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

"B-but..." Leo closed his eyes and let Maribelle's light touch comfort him as little as he could at this point. "You're right. If Hoshido and Nohr want to be seen as allies... we need to win _here_. But what would Father say?"

"I know little of King Garon," Maribelle admitted, still maintaining contact with Leo, "but to sire children that can bring their country into prosperity?"

"By betraying Nohr..."

"No," Maribelle corrected softly. "By _saving_ it. Remember, there's still a dragon out there that will end us all if we don't stand together. And if the words of a noblewoman carry any weight in wartime, darling, I stand by you and all of Nohr, not as your ally, but as a friend."

"Maribelle..."

"Just you wait, Prince Leo. Our efforts will bear fruit!" With that, she guided her horse away from Leo's back to its original spot and smiled in reassurance.

"Geez Maribelle, I didn't know you could talk so kindly!" Lissa blurted from behind, causing the noblewoman to blush heavily and shield her face with her parasol.

"D-don't skew things out of proportion, darling..."

And with that, the Shepherds began their march towards Walhart.

* * *

"Commander! We're seeing smoke out in the distance! No banners flying! Bandits, approximately a few miles out past the wood line! They're in it deep, and the other scouts are assisting! Camilla is channeling a tome as we speak, and... there it is!"

In the far distance, Robin pinpointed where Camilla was by the stream of fire that flew upwards, and figured out where they were after a quick glance to his map.

Robin nodded at Cordelia's report before she flew off again, no doubt to reinforce what few troops were already there.

 _This is where we picked up that damn ingrate. Brady._

"Cavalry and mounted healers, on me!" he called out suddenly, but the stream of horses that came in one by one made him certain he was heard.

"Alright riders; A few miles out is a Valmese village under attack by ruffians and their ilk. Our footmen can't get there fast enough, but you can."

Casting a Thoron through the forest in the approximate direction of the attack, Robin cleared the way and gave the cavalry a good heading of where to go.

"Follow the fallen trees until you're close, and until then and after, Leo, you're in charge of the contingent. Alright? Us simple bipedal folk'll be there soon enough."

"Right," Leo huffed, taking charge. "Shepherds, on me!"

With a quick glimmer, the Nohrians donned their magical disguises and rode on through the fallen trees towards the village, the Ylisseans in hot pursuit. Seeing a blur of blonde pass by his face, Robin yanked lightly enough with a magical tug that his target slowed down.

"Maribelle, hold for a second," Robin ordered, walking over to the waiting troubadour.

"Yes, Robin?" the tactician rested a hand on Maribelle's horse before speaking softly to make sure nobody else would overhear.

"Take care of him, alright? This war is going to test him in ways he never trained for. He needs someone to be there for him, to assure him that his choices are the right ones. It seems he trusts you more than most, so I'm giving you that responsibility. This is what you've wanted, right? To ensure our political allies and to fight for the common folk? If Leo doesn't falter here, his trust in Ylisse will be that much stronger. An alliance with Nohr is just what we need."

"Of course, Commander," Maribelle nodded, understanding where Robin was coming from. "War is won by politicians just as much as it is by soldiers. I'll do what I can."

"Good, good," Robin agreed. "Now go ahead, Maribelle. Prince Leo's not gonna wait forever for you."

It was a good thing she was riding away from Robin, lest the commander see the noblewoman's blush.

* * *

"Bandits, thugs, a dime a dozen! Pricks like you aren't worth a shit!" Brady cursed, twirling his healing staff and pointing it at the enemy leader just outside his building.

"Eh, boy? I'll gut ya twice fer that, and we'll see how much shit _you're_ worth!"

 _Ah, Brady, you're screwed now!_

Still, the villagers behind him needed as much time as he could spare, so Brady had to keep stalling.

"What? Why are you even here anyway, ass hat? Were the _actual_ bandits taking all your turf? Is that why you're here, ransacking a damn _temple_ , you second-rate cunts?"

"Oi! That's it! Get him and all his cheeky friends!"

* * *

"I'm supposing that's our cue to charge," Sully laughed, Stahl and Peri in her wake as Leo positioned his other cavaliers to better intercept the groups of bandits.

"I'll send flowers to his parents," Leo groaned sarcastically. "That boy is going to get himself killed with that silver tongue of his."

"I do admit though, for such an uncouth lad, his bravery as a cleric is commendable," Xander noted. "Shall I depart?"

"Yes, yes," Leo agreed. "Niles, Selena! Ah, good thing we have mounted archers. Escort Xander, and circle around the buildings! Check if... Selena?"

The redhead was glaring at the building, squinting her eyes before her mad stare turned into a mad grin.

"I hear ya, Prince Leo. But that guy over there's Brady! He's one of our-"

"Friends from the future?"

"Y-yeah," Selena nodded, blushing at being upstaged. "...Well, Prince Xander, I've got your back. And Niles, if I catch you trailing behind just to stare at my ass in these riding leathers..."

"Why, the idea is certainly preposterous!" the thief gasped in shock. "...But very much tempting, now that you've opened up the idea. Perhaps you can open up your legs too..."

"Shut it, both of you!" Xander cursed, leading the charge and beckoning for the two archers to follow. "Peri doesn't give me a fraction of your bickering."

With that, Leo and Maribelle along with a few others were left to overlook the battle. It was going well enough, but Maribelle was a cleric which wold definitely come in handy for any survivors once the initial danger was dispersed.

"Future child, this _Brady_?" Leo mused. "That gives his charming vernacular some merit I suppose, coming from a hell-hole like Old Ylisse."

"No Ylissean speaks like that," Maribelle insisted. "That is the vocabulary of a thug, and I intend on straightening the youth's tongue, whoever he is. I'll have no one, not even a war-hardened boy stain the dignity that is Ylissean mannerism! Ahem... Shall we?"

"It should be safer for you now. Just in case, ride close to me, Maribelle," Leo ordered, flourishing Brynhildr as he barricaded off buildings from the incoming bandits. Maribelle nodded and channeled her staff every-which-way, healing injured villagers left and right.

"This should be quick," she whispered under her breath.

* * *

"Hey! You! Blondie with the hair!"

Leo, examining the now-pacified battlefield looked upon Brady with disgust.

"...Yes?"

"Thanks for the help, but can your sidekick be bothered to help some of the elders inside? Those dickheads had bows and some of their arrows made it through those barricades you set up. We got internal bleeding and my staff ain't gonna cu-"

He froze, and Leo saw that his gaze shifted slowly from him to the woman beside him. Looking at Maribelle in disbelief, Brady extended his right ring-finger and glanced down at Maribelle's blank hand. Leo turned to her, and her mouth mirrored the same words that Brady was just about to blurt.

"Oh... shit."

* * *

AN: With some more help from my proof-reader/formatting guru, I have made the decision to post little 'divisions' between the story arcs to provide clarity as to what and when everything is happening. I can't hide behind the excuse that this was a drabble fic forever, so now's as good a time as any to straighten things out and put some form in with all this function. While I haven't decided what I'm actually going to put as spacers, I'm thinking things like a quick snippet of lore or perhaps a dialogue to set the mood for the next 5-6 chapters in the arc should do nicely.

I hope the quality of grammar has improved over time, (I think it has from my standpoint as someone who used this story to better understand English but w/e) but with my trusty proofreader, you readers should expect nothing less than a 'War and Peace' with every chapter from here-on-out, and that's only gonna get better with time. And with ElfCollaborator slating my story for the chopping block that is LucinaReacts and CorrinReacts, I should probably make sure the previous chapters are up to that same standard before I get utterly reamed by the gods.

As for the roster chapters, they'll still be disjointed but I'll shift their order around so that the story is evenly saturated with a snippet of Robin and Corrin interviewing the Shepherds in the army, all the way from the beginning.

Speaking of which, I've modified some of the dialogue in the early Shepherd arc (AKA the fanservice for you Lucina/Robin filth) to better reflect the fact that Corrin is a Commander just as much as Robin, not a helpless princess. Granted, this wasn't a thing until I wrote the first roster chapter, but it makes more sense to put Corrin as a leader of the army she had just helped make, right?

Also, it may take a while, but I'm going to be putting 'Day XX' on the appropriate chapters when necessary, to better clarify the flow of time especially with how disjointed the chapters tend to flow.

Right.

AN2: Also I'm debating whether I should change the summary for WTC. It's been in play ever since Lon'qu and Peri was the first chapter and the year was 2015, but I still think it fits perfectly. After all, Chaos has ensued, I hope.


	66. Maribelle and Forrest - Same Cloth

Maribelle and Forrest - From the Same Cloth

(AN: Once I catch up to this Chapter, you'll see 'Day XY')

* * *

"YOU ARE NOT MY SON!"

"Ma, just hear me out for a second-"

"Away from me... you... you scoundrel!"

* * *

Leo chuckled in amusement as Brady and Maribelle continued their tirade with the priest chasing the troubadour about despite him being on foot. Whenever the future child would get close enough, Maribelle would rear her staff back in attempts to knock some sense into the insistent healer. Of course, being that Maribelle's physical prowess was as lacking as her social graces, Brady didn't have to try too hard to catch right back up.

"What do you make of this?" Xander asked Leo, halting his mount alongside his younger brother's.

"There are many mysteries in the world we share," the Nohrian Prince began, glancing quickly at the Crown Prince of Nohr. "A child bearing obvious similarities to that of his deceased mother is not one of them."

"Selena tells me that this _Brady_... always has been rather blunt, to the point of arrogance," Xander explained, watching the purple-robed priest chase Maribelle's horse around the area. "Much like the troubadour before us."

"Their noise will attract every bandit and Valmese soldier on the continent," Leo decided, resettling his feet in his stirrups and making way towards the two healers. Maribelle noticed the Nohrian first and, before could Leo could say anything, had rattled off her singular request.

"Ah, Leo darling, would you mind KEEPING THIS BRUTE AWAY FROM ME?"

The Nohrian instantly cringed at Maribelle's rapid shift in tone, but put on a stern face of command nonetheless. With a subtle yet firm hand gesture, both Brady and Maribelle stopped their argument.

"Are we done here?"

"No," both replied simultaneously.

"..."

"...Yes."

"That's better," the Prince sighed, shaking his head while rubbing his temples. "Now... before we alert every living and undead thing within a hundred leagues to our position, I suggest you two lower your tone. Actually, anything short of telepathy or mental osmosis and my head may just split open. Am I clear?"

Maribelle nodded slowly, but Brady crossed his arms, his staff resting against his shoulder.

"Who made _you_ in charge, fancy pants?"

Leo pretended Brady did not just insult his _superior_ sense of Nohrian fashion, instead turning around and riding to the far-side of the village where some of the scouts were patrolling. Looking at the black tuft of hair that clouded his vision, Leo reminded himself that his Hoshidan disguise (to avoid alerting any Nohrian spies in the area) was still active.

"The area is clear, Milord. No sign of bandits, ruffians, Valmese, Nohrians, et cetera," Cordelia called down, her lance dangling lazily by its owner's hip.

"Good. Send one of our fliers back to Commander Robin, tell him to relax. We're just about done here: just a few villagers and homes to attend to."

"Shall I send for our engineering team as well?"

"It would be for the best. Nothing was too severely damaged, I hope," Leo affirmed, looking around and assessing the damages a second time. "It wouldn't be too hard of a job to repair their homes."

With that, Cordelia flew off, arcing over the treeline and back towards the main Shepherd convoy. Leo leaned back in his saddle, watching the remainder of the village begin the slow process of reconstruction. After another glance, Leo let loose a small smile.

"This isn't so bad."

* * *

"Where's Prince Leo? I'm up to my head in wounded and this... this _buffoon_ will not cease pestering me!" Looking pleadingly to Xander, Maribelle watched as the High Prince nodded to Selena, who rolled her eyes at the subtle yet blatant request.

"You owe me one, blondie..." Selena muttered under her breath, addressing both Maribelle and Xander with her remark.

Clearing her throat, she meandered up to Brady, wrapping her arm around his neck in a forceful embrace.

"Long time no see, buddy!" the redhead mercenary exclaimed, nodding to Maribelle as she peeled the priest away from his future-mother.

"S-Severa! H-hey! Didn't expect to see ya..."

The two trailed off, prompting the healer to release her held breath into a sigh of relief.

"At last, peace is restored in the land..." Maribelle sighed.

"Pardon Leo's absence, he has other things to attend to. Don't take his neglect of you personally."

"What?" Maribelle gasped, feigning shock, though the notion _did_ leave a tinge of jealousy in her innermost being. "Don't be exaggerating, Prince Xander. I can handle myself without your charming brother's company."

"In that case, I take my leave, Lady Maribelle," Xander responded, shifting his attention elsewhere.

"..."

"Now then-"

"Excuse me?" a new voice interrupted.

"Oh, for the love of..."

Before her stood a young woman, wearing elegant pink fabric not unlike her own. The newcomer's blonde hair was daintily maintained, culminating with a cute pink beret. Shifting downwards, Maribelle noted the woman's pants were slightly muddied, though not quite enough to hide the blood splatters amidst white cloth.

"Oh, you must be one of the villagers," Maribelle observed, changing her tone instantly. "A-are you hurt? Do any of your ilk need assistance?"

"My i-ilk?" the stranger wondered, not sure what the noble had meant by that odd choice of words. Disregarding it, she shook her head and smiled in gratitude.

 _Her voice is oddly deep for such a darling little girl..._

"Oh, my apologies," Maribelle quickly corrected. "Do your _friends_ or _family_ need help?"

"In a way, yes," the woman shrugged. "I know how to use a staff; I was wondering if I could assist you in healing our wounded. You look rather overwhelmed."

"Oh, of course!" Maribelle gratefully accepted, twirling her staff around as she extended towards the newcomer. "It's still got a relatively full charge, though I have more if you need them."

Humming in relief as she reached into her bag to pull out another staff, the noblewoman paused to look at the pink-clad healer.

"Say, I have a question for you, darling, if I may."

"S-sure," the younger cleric responded.

"You're a villager in this... err... village, correct?"

"My tenure has been less lengthy than most, but yes, milady."

 _What a charming individual! To find such refined manners in the 'sticks,' as Donnel would say._

"That... _Brady_ fellow. What do you know of him?"

At the mention of the name, the healer's face contorted to one of distaste. It was clear that whoever this villager was, she was not a fan of the alleged future-child. Then again, as things were, neither was Maribelle.

"Oh, Brady? He's a jerk is what he is! We showed up around the same time to this lovely little village, and the first thing he does is make fun of my clothes! Then he calls my book weird, and says he's a better violinist than me. Okay, maybe the last part's true..."

"Oh dear," Maribelle tsked. "If he truly is my child from the future, I must beat into that dense skull of his not to insult a lady's-"

"I'm... a man."

"H-huh?"

Maribelle did a double take, looking at the pink clothes that so resembled her own. "B-but... everything about you is so... elegantly composed! Surely you-"

"I appreciate the well-intended compliments, as innocently as you offer them, milady," the healer sighed, "But I'm afraid I am what I am. And as effeminate as my attire may be, a man yet breathes underneath this cloth. I suppose it is misfortune for me to have such... odd tastes for a boy my age. Of any age, really."

"Nonsense," Maribelle disagreed. "There is nothing but the insignificant opinions of others stopping you from enjoying what you do! Besides, being a noblewoman myself, I will be the first to say your taste and your mannerisms are a breath of fresh air in this nauseating swamp of unrefined filth!"

The boy laughed, bowing his head in gratitude at Maribelle's blunt compliment. "Thank you again, milady. You are the first to tell me such uplifting words... And might I dare add to suggest that I find your atmosphere most exquisite as well?"

The duchess curtsied from horseback, reveling in her praise. "I thank you, kind gentleman. But enough compliments for now. Your friends need help, do they not? Well, fear not! Duchess Maribelle of House Themis, serving the common rabble with her talents!"

"Lady Maribelle," the boy repeated, liking the name. "My name's Forrest. Of House Nohr, if that means anything. No one here seems to recognize the name, though."

"Nohr?"

"Yes," Forrest sighed, looking wistfully past the treeline. "I'm afraid I've been victim to a rather unfortunate circumstance." Before Maribelle could respond, another voice interrupted their conversation.

"Hey, there you are!" Brady called back, walking up to Maribelle and Forrest. As expected, Brady was met with both healers scowling at his presence. "Now, before you both clobber me with your rods, hear me out, okay?"

"Make it concise, you beast," Maribelle scoffed.

"Geez, Ma, your tongue holds no restraint for anyone," Brady remarked, before returning to his message. "Anyway, Sevvy just brought it to my attention that you guys are on your way to stop Walhart! Well, seeing how that is, I've decided to join you and the Shepherds!"

"I feared as such," Maribelle groaned. "You may do as you wish. But be forewarned-"

"Yeah yeah, no 'common-rabble' stuff in your presence. _Got it_. Which reminds me," Brady turned to Forrest now. "You!"

"M-me?"

"We still gotta find _your_ family, right?"

Forrest looked at Brady in surprise, craning his head.

"Y-yes, but I was under the impression that you disliked me-"

Brady appeared offended at the idea, raising his hands in innocence.

"What? Nah. I mean, sure, you have funny clothes and smell more like my mother than one'd expect, but all in all, you're a pretty nice guy! I figured if you joined up with me, Ma, and the rest of the Shepherds-"

"The Shepherds, My _Mother_ , and _I,_ " Maribelle corrected, not even missing a beat.

"Right. If you joined up with _us_ , I figured it would make it easier for you to find your family again! Then again, it isn't my call though. Whattya say, Ma? Can we bring Forrest with us? He's a pretty darn good violinist just like yours truly! Though... his literary tastes are a little weird."

"I doubt your violin facility is remotely near impressing me," Maribelle scoffed, "But as for you, Forrest... I'll see to put in a word to the Commander, pull some strings, but I assure you I will secure a place for you in the Shepherds!"

"T-thank you very much! This means so much to me..."

Forrest bowed, meekly smiling as he did his best to hide his tears.

"Aw, c'mon Forrest! Grab your stuff and we're off to save the world!"

With that, Forrest left, gracefully clambering away as fast as his dress would let him. Brady whistled in amusement, turning to Maribelle whom he caught glaring at him.

"I know my first impressions haven't been too great, but Mother..."

"Yes?" Maribelle answered absently.

"I swear that I'll do everything within my power to make you proud of me, just like you were before you... before you... Ahem!" Brady turned rapidly, covering his face with his right hand while nonchalantly batting away tears with his left. "Excuse me..."

"Before I died?" Maribelle wondered, softening up.

"...Yeah. I won't let you die in this world, Mother."

"It's not so much me dying that scares me," Maribelle scoffed, recomposing her gruff demeanor. "But the fact that my own son would so much as exist without knowing the aspects of civilization-"

"Ma, if you wanna hear me ramble about the great thinkers' rhetoric or rattle off Nils' Concerti on my violin, then you'll have to wait till I'm settled in!"

"Rhetoric... Concerti? Do you even know what that means? Or did you find that inscribed on the walls of whatever cave you crawled out of?"

"Ma, you practically shoved philosophy and the rest of society's graces down my throat. I know a thing or two about the finer things. Heck, I even like a few of 'em too, if we're gonna come to specifics."

"Proper grammar was not one of them, that much is apparent. But, I suppose I'll have to make do with what I have. You have potential, at least. A sculptor does not complain about pliable clay."

 _No matter how disgustingly-_

"Thanks, Ma."

" _Thank_ _you_ , Mother."

"Thank you, Ma."

" _Thank. You. Mother."_

"Mhm."

* * *

"I'm assuming, by the silence at least, that things are settled? Or perhaps one of you died without warning me?"

"Oh, your humor never ceases to arouse the coyest giggle from me!" Maribelle laughed, as ladylike as she could manage.

"We're waiting on another, but yes, Prince, we're just fine," Brady responded, not to thrilled at the stranger's familiarity toward his mother. For emphasis, he made sure to add an iota of sarcasm to Leo's title. Ignoring the jape, Leo looked at the lanky priest in curiosity.

"So, you're to join our ranks. I can't say I have anything to look forward to, but a healer is a healer."

"Hey, don't be so-"

"Two healers, actually, my dear prince," Maribelle clarified. Pointing at Forrest who stood timidly behind her, the boy walked into the open, now wearing a small bag and clutching a book in his arms.

"And you are?"

"Forrest, Milord. I'm a-"

"Child of House Nohr," Brady interrupted. "I figured you might know a thing or two about that?"

Ignoring Brady's pretense, Leo looked genuinely surprised at the claim.

"H-house Nohr?"

"You... you recognize the house?" Forrest brightened, looking between Leo and Maribelle in excitement.

"More than recognize... I hail from it! But... how? Are you one of King Garon's children? I always had hope that more children survived the Concubine Wars... Perhaps that Nohr and Hoshido have emerged from the Valmese Sea, maybe you found your way here by chance?"

"Concubine... no, you have it all wrong! My Father was an honest Prince of Nohr! He loved my mother dearly!"

"Prince?" Leo repeated, the claim not quite computing in his sharp mind. "I'm afraid King Garon had no siblings. At least... none of them bore children."

"I don't think you'll believe this, but... I got... _teleported_ here."

"Like... through a portal?" Brady inferred.

"I think so," Forrest admitted. "It comes back to me in pieces, but yeah. I think it was a portal or something that led me from my castle in Windmire to Valm."

"Huh," Leo hummed, rattling through his memory at the other children that had claimed from Nohr in the past. While none of them had any claims or proof of royalty, they all shared some sort of claim to the country itself. Was royalty that far out of the question? "Windmire, you say?"

"Yes. A cold castle with purple-dark skies, but it was the company of others that warmed my spirits, not the climate."

"He has the description right," the Prince noted.

"But this doesn't make any sense," Brady noted. "I would've known if you came through the portal with us. You... didn't."

"Do you know your parents' names, by chance?" Leo suggested. Forrest shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Milord. All I have is this."

Timidly, the blond stretched out his arm, extending the brown and purple tome in his hand towards Leo.

"See, told ya he reads weird stuff," Brady groaned, rolling his eyes at the foreign-looking text. Maribelle craned her head at it, swearing she had seen that specific cover before.

 _Wait._

"Isn't that..."

"Brynhildr?!" Leo confirmed, pulling out his own copy of the same text. "The Holy Tome of Nohr. Last I checked, there were no 'Holy _Tomes'_ of Nohr."

"Is that what this is called?" Forrest wondered, "I can't read a single word of this. I wasn't even aware this was a tome!"

"Never mind that," Leo said worriedly, "Where did you get this?"

"My father gave it to me, from what little I remember," Forrest reminisced. "I remember... him telling me to run... he told me to run away and keep this safe, because one day I'll need it to save the world. And judging by Brady's story, I don't even know where I am anymore..."

"So, you came through a portal, like us then? Maybe..." Brady pondered the thought, before suggesting his own theory. "Maybe this _isn't_ your world. I wouldn't doubt if Naga would let just the small group we had through and shut it right after, right?"

"Are you suggesting I'm from the same world as you, Brady?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. What I _am_ suggesting is that the world we're in now, the ground we're standing on... it ain't ours. This timeline, this... existence, it isn't our own. We're here to save it, to save our future."

"So... you're saying that I'm not even in my own timeline anymore?

"..."

"..."

Another voice spoke up, clear and strong in comparison to Brady and Forrest's timid discourse.

"No, you're not. This isn't your world and this isn't your time. You were forced through a portal, and it spat you out into a world that seems to have nothing to do with you."

The four blondes turned, seeing Commander Robin and the Shepherds waiting patiently at the treeline.

"But..."

Robin stepped forward, continuing his explanation. Holding Kiragi's version of Fuujin Yumi in one hand and Takumi's Fuujin Yumi in the other, he gestured likewise towards the two Brynhildrs across from him.

"You're in the right one nonetheless, Forrest, future Prince of Nohr."

* * *

AN: Welcome back me! And welcome back to you devoted and new readers. As you can tell, I've had a bit of trouble reordering the chapters of this fic (Everytime I switch around a chapter the story bumps itself to the top of the archive, much to my distress and the readers' disappointment.) Overall though, the rework process is in very good stride. I'm somewhere in the 30's now as far as chapters that are up to my established canon. Unfortunately, I've had to make some changes which, when the time comes, I'll have a filler/monologue chapter where Grima (the current acting Robin) explains his plan and goes over the divergences from the game's plot. Here they are for reference, just in case the Ch. 1-27 haven't been too clear with the proper context.

1\. Emmeryn is dead as in dead dead now.

2\. Scarlet and a good number of the recruitables have yet to join with the Shepherds (as such, the Scarlet and Emerynn chapter was replaced with Orochi's (To Die Smiling) chapter of explaining the Dream-Spell that Iago has used against Robin and Corrin. Be forewarned that that one isn't in its intended place either. Sorry to the anon who requested that one. You can request another one and I'll see how to work a filler chapter into the plot.

3\. There are no Deeprealms; all the children-units are from the future. (The Ophelia and Soleil chapter have been updated to show such developments) but as of the date of upload, The Justice Cabal arc still has inconsistent information which I'll update soon when I get to those chapters. Sorry Midori and friends. You'll have to wait a bit longer to have a validated existence.

4\. The story flows mostly chronologically now, with flashbacks and jumps (and every chapter in general) being indicated by 'Day XY' prefixes. Various Lore-building and worldbuilding chapters are being planned to be inserted between various arcs (To Die Smiling) for example

5\. Grima is still plotting behind Naga's back to win the war through his own means, but still has his deathwish of wanting to end his immortality of being the Fell Dragon

6\. Anankos is a thing still

7\. Will explain how Grima has set all the pieces in place, including Morgan, the future children, and Robin and Corrin's kidnapping.

8\. More to follow the more inconsistencies I have to revise. I'm coming up with a filler chapter where many of the child units already in the Shepherds (Justice Cabal and future kids) are recruited, adding to the army's confusion. Think of along the similar realm of world-building as the Orochi chapter titled _To Die Smiling_


	67. Leo and Maribelle - The Nohrian Way

Leo and Maribelle - The Nohrian Way

* * *

Robin was not short by any means.

At least, so he thought.

But as the young tactician walked quietly alongside Prince Xander with the early morning sun peeking above the horizon, the difference in the two men's stride and the contrast of their footfalls only enforced the growing fact that the tactician wasn't physically intimidating in the slightest.

"Now that we're out of earshot of the camp, let's talk. You've been holding in your complaints for a while now and I won't allow whatever inner demons that weigh your mind persist any longer."

Sighs could indicate one of two emotions: disappointment or fatigue. The one that escaped Xander's lips was one not so discernible.

"I must be frank: My worries grow with every passing day. Every inch we gain against Valm is a step closer to yet another of our many ambitious goals," the prince began, his pace certain, his voice contemplative. "But I couldn't have possibly anticipated Nohrian forces to join with Valmese, and that complicates things immensely. These Hoshidan facades we wear will not last forever, and neither will my pride. With more and more Nohrians in the way, we're finding it harder and harder to resolve things... reasonably."

The hand dealt and the cards out in the open, Robin nodded in slow agreement and countered.

"I know I've put the Nohrians in a difficult spot, but I assure you we'll find a way to avoid harming any more of your countrymen. Surely your father can appeal to that method of reasoning?"

"Don't be so optimistic of my liege, Commander Robin. Whatever you may hear of him is either exaggeration or slander, but before anything else, he is a King of Nohr. To have his own son betray the crown he wears... his punishment for our treachery is-"

"Don't finish that thought. You haven't betrayed your country. What we do is not for Nohr, but for mankind as a whole. We are ensuring humanity's right to survive!"

"Is that what you believe?" Xander asked rhetorically. "Because all we have done, all _I_ have done so far is kill men. Men, Robin. Not gods, not dragons. Men. Some of them Valmese, some of them Chon'sin, some of the _Nohrian_. I am a _Nohrian_ prince, tactician. Why are we doing this?"

"...Because they're in humanity's way."

Xander paused, looking Robin dead in the eyes. Surprisingly, Robin returned his appraisal with the same intensity.

"I see. Now you've shown your true intentions."

"I've proven my _resolve_ long ago. Are you just now doubting my capability to see our mission through?"

"I... am questioning many things. Why did I allow us to follow you? Why did I fight and kill my proud countrymen wearing the cowardly disguise of a Hoshidan, instead of allowing them the bare courtesy of allowing them to look their prince in the eye as he murdered them?"

"Because as Commander, I have no other choice."

"You are not the sole authority here, tactician. Or do you forget your militia only comprises a third of our true numbers? I could have killed you, killed Ryoma, and ended this foolish debacle myself. There would be no Nohrian blood on my hands. No foul taint of treachery and scheming. Only the necessary stain of war."

"Then do so. Kill me, kill us," Robin offered, as if it were the textbook solution. "Take my place and bear the torch of hope, and explain to the rest of humanity why their proud nations lie reduced to flame and ash. Explain to your remnant of survivors why their existence is a slow spiral to their oblivion. Explain to your children why they were raised in the burning cradle of your war."

"I am the Nohrian Crown Prince," Xander reminded Robin aggressively. "My inheritance and my duty are entirely war."

"Is that your humanity speaking, Xander, or your pride?"

"Perhaps my father is doing the right thing!" Xander yelled, shaking his head. "Why are we wasting time with Valm when we should be siding with them, combining our strength to take out your so-called _dragon_?"

"Because they are threatening to conquer _my_ home! Were Valm not intent on razing Ylisse and our neighbors to the ground, maybe... maybe things would be different. But I swore the day we met that we were going to ensure not only humanity's survival, but its _peace_! Maybe I am fighting a man's war, but if we lose here, how are we supposed to make a stand against Grima? I still have to fight for my homeland, and I won't let some conqueror get in my way! I vowed that this would be the last time we'll have to raise arms!"

"A vow easily broken, tactician. I have watched you invest in a year of your so called _war_ and here we are, with hardly anything to show of it."

"...Is that what you think of all this? After all we've been through? All we've done is 'hardly anything?'"

A pause, and Xander nodded slowly.

"It is."

"Then I'll have to double my efforts to prove myself right," Robin decided, resuming his stride. "Perhaps I'll earn your trust yet, Xander."

"Give me and my Nohrians a good reason to stay alongside your numbers. Why do we waste our time when I could be regrouping with Nohrian forces and warning them of the coming threat?"

"Nothing's stopping you," Robin goaded.

"Do not casually brush me aside, tactician. How can you be so calm fighting against my countrymen, knowing that your army is comprised of not only Nohrian troops, but their royalty? How can you be so calm, knowing that I am ready and willing to strike you down?"

Robin paused, considering the question with closed eyes. After a beat, he smiled faintly even as Siegfried left its sheath.

"I planned for your betrayal the moment we met, Crown Prince. I was hoping that just this once, I'd have proven myself overcautious."

* * *

"Peppermint?" Leo wondered, sniffing the air as he peeked his head inside Maribelle's tent. The duchess nodded, smiling genuinely at the prince's appearance.

"What of it? Is it not to your preference?" Maribelle asked with faux concern.

"The opposite, actually. It's been a long while since I've had peppermint tea. In Nohr, even the royalty had few chances to enjoy it."

"Is that so? Well, in that case I'll have to oversee a plantation once this is all through. We can't have Windmire's halls smelling like a dump now, can we?"

"As I often remind you, you mistake our lack of resources for sheer barbarism," Leo retorted, slightly infuriated at the blonde smirking back at him.

"Get used to it pal," Brady called from the far corner, prompting Leo's sudden attention. Said priest was lying on the ground face-up and legs crossed, fiddling with a book.

"I-I, _grr..._ was _unaware_ you would be joining us," Leo attempted, sounding as civil as he could. Maribelle's slight scoff didn't escape his ear, despite his growing annoyance.

"What? Oh, gods no. Coffee is way better than that garish tea crap."

"Tsk, first of all, that's not how _garish_ -" Maribelle began, only to be cut off by Brady yelling incoherent noises to drown her out. "To think that I'll bear such a child..."

"Let's forget he exists for the time being," Leo offered, raising his cup steadily and bringing it to his nose to take in the aroma.

"A-ah yes. To your health, Prince Leo," Maribelle sighed, raising her own.

 _My health? Of course! Enjoy as it slowly but surely diminishes to oblivion._

A sound of the door opening.

"F-father?"

Leo put on a forced smile, slowly lowering the cup back to the table.

 _Oh Dusk Dragon and any other divine deities listening, hear my prayer and end my suffering._

"Leo, darling, do try to relax. You're breaking a sweat!"

"O-of course, Maribelle," Leo gritted, turning slowly to face his future son in the doorway. "What is it, Forrest?"

"H-hello, Father. May I have a word?"

"Of... course. But can't it wait?"

"I-I'm afraid not. I'm sorry but-"

Leo turned back to Maribelle, only getting a slightly disappointed nod in response.

"Go on then. Do hurry though. Enough alone time with Brady will drive any sane woman mad."

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about, Forrest?" Leo began, finding the company of his son oddly relaxing despite his previously agitated state. It was generally quiet, aside from the birds and the clanging of swords from the training ground.

"It's not about me, Father. If you could, can you follow me?"

When Leo didn't, Forrest turned, a worried look on his face.

"I know you're still not comfortable around me unlike your loudmouthed acquaintance Brady, but it doesn't hurt to be frank every once in a while. What's going on?"

The long-haired boy nodded, a resolute look on his previously timid face.

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable, father... it's, eh. You'll understand in a few seconds."

"A few seconds?"

"Like I said..." Forrest began, leading Leo through the camp towards the training grounds. The background cacophony slowly came into focus as the two Nohrians stepped past the training field and towards the command tent.

A whistle, and then the acceleration of pace.

"I would have taken your word for exaggeration, but apparently not."

"I'd prefer Lady Maribelle not be involved in this... Hence my discretion," Forrest whispered.

The acting-commander gulped, looking at the carnage that trailed from the border of the sands ending at the feet of his brother. Siegfried was emanating a wild purple fire, burning to the point of charring the grass by Xander's feet. With every step, dust crunched underneath the crown prince's boots, the sound drowned out by the clanging of the Nohrian sword meeting inferior steel.

At the receiving end of the Dusk Blade was Robin, admirably parrying his opponent's crushing blows.

As best he could, anyway.

Both of Robin's arms were bloodied from grazing wounds, and the practice sword he was holding was soon to join the three others that had broken earlier. His cloak was long discarded, only revealing more nicks and bruises, and even those were apparent in visibility.

"W-what is happening over here?" Leo called out as levelly as he could manage. Pausing for a split-second, Xander regarded his brother before letting his arm fall once more.

"Leo, join me! We must return! All of us, back to Nohr!" The crown prince replied, burying Robin underneath a torrent of strikes even as he spoke.

"Huh? Has something happened to Father?"

"We've been led to believe that the Shepherds are saving humanity," Xander warned. "But we have done no such thing since day one! I'm taking our Nohrians back to our homeland, and we will do what King Garon commands! Not this Ylissean manipulator!"

"Are you listening to yourself? You realize what will happen once we step foot in Windmire," Leo countered. "We'll either be branded as traitors, or Father will order us to wage war against the Hoshidans and Ylisseans! What will you aim to accomplish?"

"More than what we've done here!" Xander argued. "If we're to go down the path of war, I'd rather do so under Nohr's banner, not the pretenses and lies of this snake! A united humanity-"

"S-say what you will," Robin attempted, still smiling despite his apparent pain. "I'm proud of the work we've done... Corrin is too!"

"Don't bring our sister into this argument!" the prince roared, bringing Siegfried down again.

"And why not?" Leo reasoned. "She wanted this peace, didn't she? Iago, a Nohrian commander, has her hostage!"

"Don't tell me you're siding with Robin, brother?"

"I side with Nohr," Leo corrected. "And right now, I trust Robin. He's tried his best to minimize the deaths we've had to inflict, and we've discussed our plans once this is through. Don't throw this all away for the sake of pride!"

"Pride?" Xander scoffed. "I am a Nohrian Prince, as are you! Pride in Nohr should be our most stirring of motivations!"

"I'm not denying myself of my Nohrian heritage and duty as a prince, but after spending time with the Hoshidans... I will not stand idle to let our countries wage pointless war! Not when there is a better alternative!"

"So... the Crown Prince stands alone," Xander sighed, lowering Siegfried and curb-stomping Robin beneath his boot. "I will not tell Father of your decision, out of your own safety. That does not null the fact that I am disappointed in your lapse of judgement, Leo."

Rolling the unconscious tactician away, Xander sheathed his sword and fully faced his brother.

"Tell him what you will," Leo argued. "I will avoid your quest for bloodshed, even if it means branding myself a traitor against my own brother."

Another deep sigh.

"Your son."

A nod.

"Forrest, go back to the tent. I'll be finished briefly," Leo advised, letting his son not witness was he feared was about to take place.

"B-but..."

"It's okay. I'll talk with you later."

"O-of course, Father."

Xander waited as the young boy ran back, allowing the future Nohrian the courtesy of being out of earshot.

"..."

"Were you anyone else, dear Leo, I would have ignored that comment under the pretenses of emotional sway. But you're too smart to have let that remark be out of spite. What are you playing at? Do you mean to deceive your own country? Your own king? What webs are you spinning without my knowledge?"

"Webs? Xander, do you think of me so poorly that I would re-instigate the pain the Concubine Wars brought? We are family. Maybe not by full blood, but I grew up not under your shadow, but shoulder to shoulder!"

"Then come home with me, little prince! Do you truly wish to abandon your 'family?'"

"If my family chooses war, then yes...I won't let your pride blind you from making the right choice," Leo warned, backing away in caution.

Quietly, Siegfried emerged from its sheath once more.

"Nohrian law is blunt on the subject of traitors," Xander began, kicking Robin's sword towards Leo for him to pick up.

"Indeed it is," Leo gulped, ignoring the discarded blade and drawing his own from its sheath. "And what is my punishment? What is the sentence for reaching for peace?"

"You're a traitor for abandoning our war."

* * *

"I don't like the feeling of this," Brady sensed, rolling around on the ground in mild discomfort.

"Can you stop your fidgeting, dear? You'll knock something over. Get up!" Maribelle chided, fake-reading a book to pass the time.

"I'm gonna go outside," the priest decided. "Leo should've been back by now, right?"

"Since when were you worried about him?"

"That's why I'm worried, Ma: I'm concerned about someone I don't give a hoot about."

* * *

"You truly mean to kill me?" Leo wondered, reading Xander's eyes for any lapse in gaze. Sure to be had, they flickered briefly with the slightest hesitance, but once more burned with righteous anger.

"I take no pleasure in this, Leo."

Siegfried shot out a black flame, scorching Leo's left arm underneath his armor. Biting his tongue as he hissed in pain, the younger prince staggered back and quickly recovered his footing before bracing for another blow. When none came, Leo lowered his guard.

"Even now, you hold back against me?" the mage knight taunted, trying to distract Xander and buy time for someone to hear the commotion.

 _Preferably Ryoma. He can actually hold his own against Xander, unlike myself._

Stepping over Robin's still body, Xander closed the distance and lunged once more. It was a cautious lunge not meant to injure, but Leo's footwork was not nearly as well developed as anyone else's. Stumbling over himself, the young prince toppled over clumsily as the flames of Siegfried consumed his periphery with its proximity.

"Will you not fight back?" Xander asked, no emotion in his voice. "You speak of your grand ideals, but lack the conviction to commit to action?"

"What's the point? I can't beat you, and we both know that."

A brief moment of silence, and Leo realized that no one was around. No one would see him die.

 _Maribelle..._

"Yet you still hold onto your sword."

"Would you prefer to strike down a defenseless foe?"

"Sword or not, you are far from defenseless."

"And what good would come if I were to strike back against my own brother?"

"I would feel better about putting you down if you did."

* * *

Brady watched as Forrest ran back into Maribelle's tent, taking off his book bag as it seemed to be slapping against his hip needlessly. The priest jogged over to the fallen bag, but decided to head towards the location the younger boy had left.

"Something's not right. Why isn't Leo with him?"

Lost in his own thoughts, Brady looked inside the bag and eyed a curiously familiar tome.

"The hell? Isn't this Brynhildr? Hey, Forrest you dropped... Ah well. What's in this damn thing anyway?"

Looking over the pages, Brady saw that they were complete gibberish (just as before) and that revelation did nothing for Brady's state, so he simply brought it with him and headed towards the sparring grounds.

"I'll return it later. He won't miss it for a few seconds, right?"

* * *

"You really want to go through with this? Killing me in cold blood? What would Camilla or Corrin do? Or Elise!"

"They, being better Nohrians, would agree with me. Now stand up or I will strike you down without giving you the honor of dying on your feet."

Shakily, Leo rose to his feet, unsure of what to do to pacify his brother.

Luckily, he had no need to.

As soon as Xander reared back to strike, a tree emerged from underneath his feet, sending him flying back a good 20 feet from where he stood.

"H-holy shit!"

Leo's head turned sharply, eyeing Brady running closer towards the mess. In his hands was Bryndhilr, still glowing purple after its sudden activation.

"Wait a minute."

Leo felt around his hips, his own Bryndhilr still sitting on Maribelle's tea table.

Slowly, his eyes turned back to Brady.

"You saw that, right?" the future child called, looking at his hands in amazement. "That was... whoa."

A chill far worse than Xander's threat suddenly coursed through Leo's spine.

"You're kidding me."

* * *

"Should we pursue?" Leo asked Robin, prompting the tactician to shake his head. They were both in the medical tent, with Maribelle treating Leo's arm as the two men discussed the recently departed Xander. Robin was not yet patched up, but they were already making plans despite that.

"Beruka and Kellam are still in Nohr gathering intelligence. We could use this to figure out what your father is planning in Nohr and Hoshido. Besides, with Walhart so close to our grasp, I have some suspicions to take care of first."

"Of course. Are you alright?"

"I was conscious for a long while," Robin admitted, flashing an oddly unharmed smile. "I was going to step in if he tried to kill you. It's a good thing he was holding back, though. He didn't want to."

"I'm more concerned about your health," Leo admitted. "Xander didn't hold back with you."

"I have a few surprises," Robin laughed softly, shaking his head. "Still, my body hurts like you wouldn't believe and I may be sore in the morning. Hell, I'm sore now."

"I see. And-"

"Stop fidgeting you," Maribelle groaned, trying to steadily wrap Leo's arm.

"And of course, there's this," Robin laughed, splaying his arms at Leo and Maribelle. Brady just used Bryndhilr. That alone implies-"

"Nothing!" the two blondes yelled simultaneously.

"Robin, dear," Maribelle continued, flush red, "Would you be a dear and _leave_? I'm sure my two _proteges_ would love to patch you up."

"Of course, Milady. Milord," Robin bowed with a coy grin, exiting the tent, seeking out Brady and Forrest.

* * *

"Oh, what do I make of this development?" Maribelle wailed, burying her head in Leo's chest. His arms currently occupied with bandages, Leo could only grunt in discomfort at the noblewoman sobbing down his armor.

"At least your brother didn't try to kill you."

"Had I a brother, and had he tried to strike me down, I would voice similar complaints," the duchess replied haughtily. "But I am glad you are unharmed."

"I don't think I am," Leo admitted sadly. "Maribelle, Xander was right. What we're doing... Nohrian soldiers are dying! We have to explain it to them, but we risk exposing the rest of our plan. But the longer we do this, the more suspicious Hoshido will be as well."

"I don't know much about strategy, but I do know a thing or two that could offer you comfort," Maribelle confided.

"And what's that?"

"It's that you are never alone on this battlefield. A-and..."

"And? Were you going to say some cliche line about you being by my side-"

"Y-yes! Er, I was, until you spoiled the moment! Gods, this was a lot more... difficult than I imagined," Maribelle realized, still flush red.

"To be fair, I've always trusted you," Leo laughed, still grim in his expression. "And I hope you'll trust me even if my resolve isn't as unwavering as Xander's."

"He's a prince of a nation," Maribelle reminded. "But you are a commander risking everything to save humanity. Don't forget that."

"I... I'll see to it that I won't."

"Then good. Now. I believe there is tea that is... much colder than when I last left it."

"Are we going to ignore the fact that Brady wielded Bryndhilr?"

Maribelle closed her eyes.

"Y-yes."

"I know it's an odd-"

"It's not odd! I... Funny, I see it unfolding, like a story. Brady takes after you in a way, and Forrest... after me. Doesn't that... amuse you?"

"Should it? They're from the future. A lot can happen in the future. So much has changed-"

"We die," Maribelle reminded herself slowly. "And we leave them behind. That's not a future I want to put a family through. Not mine."

"Then what? We know what happens in the future. Like it or not, Brady and Forrest..."

"Need their parents, don't they," Maribelle sighed. "I didn't think I would have any problems when it came my turn to find my future children, but now?"

The curtain opened, and Brady and Forrest entered with a mischievous-looking Robin.

"Just picking up some balm, Ma-Mother," Brady corrected, ignoring Leo.

"Hello, Father. Are you feeling better?" Forrest asked, looking at the bandaged arm in front of him.

"Of course, thank you," Leo replied, glancing at Brady, who grimaced in return.

"I'll conveniently disappear now," Robin excused. "And I should probably restock the balm that I purposely hid. Have fun, you four!"

* * *

"So Leo and Maribelle, alongside so many others?" Azura nodded, listening to Robin's account eagerly while she dressed his many cuts. "Is Xander already gone then? Or the others?"

"Peri, yes. Laslow... reluctantly yes. They'll likely be asked to repel the rising revolution in Cheve, a district south of Nohr. Are you familiar with it?"

"They have a large contingent of cavalry and wyvern knights," the songstress replied, thinking to herself. "Xander will be occupied for a while."

"Good. That gives us time to unfold why Valm was able to be allied with Nohr so quickly."

"You planned, this, didn't you?" Azura wondered.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean," the tactician laughed.

"With your power, you could have easily pacified Xander. But you wanted him to go back to Nohr, why?"

"Remember when we swam to Val..la?" Robin drawled out, emphasizing his ability to say the name of Azura's birthplace.

"What of it?"

"Let's assume that Nohr and Valm are allied. That makes returning to Ylisse harder. We already have to convince Nohrian and Hoshidan guards to let us past. It will be much harder if we're at war with Nohr."

"What does that have to do with... _that_?"

"I need to know if Anankos is planning his offensive. With Xander at the heart, I can focus efforts on gathering the allies we haven't quite convinced."

"Walhart?" Azura wondered.

"Among others, yes. Tiki might be useful, if she doesn't detect my true identity right off the bat. Then we need to rescue Robin for real, along with Corrin."

"And what will happen to you once we find Robin?"

"I will disappear as per the plan, and watch from the sidelines. Do you still suspect a betrayal of me?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest," Azura admitted. "Dragons cannot be trusted. They have their own motivations. Yours conveniently happen to be suicidal."

"Well, everyone likes a happy ending," Grima countered. "And mine is setting Naga and myself free from this ethereal lie. I am, after all, partially human."

"Among other things."

"That is also what I want to find out in Valm," Grima sighed.

"Oh?" Azura wondered.

"Robin, the human, was born in Plegia if you recall."

"What does that-"

"If what I fear is true, Grima was born... in Valentia."


	68. The Curse of Eternity

The Curse of Eternity

* * *

"So... this should be the last crevice in this cursed tomb. We clear out Forneus' laboratory, then... we somehow break to the surface. Is everyone ready?"

Alm let his words echo off the foreboding caverns, almost scared to breathe lest the rest of his company hear the iota of uncertainty plaguing his mind. Shaking such thoughts aside, he simply smiled with a nod, pressing his shoulder against the heavy stone door blocking their path.

It was an odd request really, all things considered. Here he was, not even the first King of Valentia for a hundred days before he was standing on foreign soil. His throne, his home, and all things Valentian lay a sea away, and the sooner they were done here, the better. Thabes, it was called, if he recalled the name correctly. It was an old capitol of some older town on the Archanean continent, long turned into ruins by forces beyond men.

That was the where.

As for the why?

A certain trio of Whitewings - Now reinstated in service of their native Macedonian country - had kept contact with their former leaders consistently after the war. After all, Valentia was an infant nation waddling towards prosperity, and having friends - vast sea be damned - would make politics a considerable bit easier. War seemed to be everywhere, and both countries were in a state of change. With Valentia unified yet unsure, all eyes looked to Alm and Celica.

For the first time in Valentian history, man foresaw the future not on the blessings and teachings of dragons, but from their king and queen. A man and a woman, just like them.

Strange rumors of foul magics and the restless dead raised eyebrows across Archanea and eventually, once word spread on the tongues of sailors, Valentia. With terrors having already staked their claim in Valentia, such news was not surprising, but nonetheless frightening in notion. With the newly-crowned Marth's manpower still leading recovery efforts in the mainland, there was neither time nor personnel to deal with village threats on the coast. Especially from something that had not yet been pressed to the Hero-King.

Of course, if a certain new king and queen were to quell one of the many problems on Archanea, there would be, quoth Palla, 'A finer reputation to be made of you and Valentia as a whole.'

...He hated long voyages on the sea, but after the last few hours? He would take sailing over Thabes for sure.

"We're ready, Alm," Celica spoke, shaking Alm out of his reverie. She didn't need to turn around, knowing that her confidence was fit to represent the others with her conviction. Giving a steady nod, the Valentian queen flashed a small grin as she slowly drew her sword. Beloved Zofia sang from her sheath, anticipating what would be one of the last fights it would ever partake in.

"Ready to leave this stinkhole, that's for sure." Tobin moaned. "Let's get this over with. Oh, how I miss my warm comfy bed..."

"Shut up you wuss," Gray chuckled, circling around to get into combat formation with the frontline units. "This isn't so bad... Actually, it is. It very much is... But shut up anyway."

With a heave, the doors were pushed open, revealing a grand chamber, torchlit yet dim. A pigment -most likely blood- painted the ground, giving the illusion of eyes running up and down the worn tiles.

"Aaaaand we'll look for another way out!" Boey exclaimed quickly, turning around immediately. Mae grabbed her husband by the arm and berated him lightly.

"Oh please! We've faced dragons, zombies, and dragon zombies! What could possibly-"

* * *

 _"Do you remember that beautiful sound? The first breaths of something greater than dragons? The first words of god!"_

* * *

Grima jolted awake, a strange sensation filling his head as soon as he opened his eyes.

"What, even you get nightmares?" Morgan teased, already up. In her hands was two plates of breakfast but oddly enough, only one set of utensils.

"I... I think so," the human aspect admitted, staring upwards towards the ceiling before shaking his head. Morgan's smile dimmed noticeably.

"Yikes. It can't be that bad, right?"

"..."

"Oh."

"With any luck, it will happen again, and will probably make more sense. See, dragons, as far as I know, like to have visions. More likely it was a past or future event, far beyond my sentient recollection or mortal prediction. You would call it, uh, Déjà vu?"

"Sure. Yeah. Whatever."

"...Do I have to use smaller words?"

"Really? No."

Grima rolled out of the bed, strolling over to the table where Morgan visibly flinched when he sat down.

"I assume the other plate is for me?"

"Of course not. Get your own food."

"Uh-huh. You know, I don't _need_ to eat."

"Your stomach rumbling says otherwise."

Grima snorted, shaking his head as he sat down across from Morgan, taking her spare plate in the process.

"It doesn't rumble."

"Get your own-"

"Hush, before I take your fork too."

"..."

"..."

The only sound to be heard was Morgan chewing and Grima playfully levitating pieces of egg into his mouth. For a while, neither of them said anything, merely enjoying their meal.

"So how bad was it?"

"...Oh?"

"The nightmare."

"It wasn't a nightmare."

"Then what do you call it?"

"Do you know how long I've been alive?"

"I dunno. Hundreds of years? Thousands? You're not Medeus. And you're definitely not human."

"A number, Morgan."

"Several," she replied sarcastically.

"Not even I know, to be honest."

"Then why ask?"

"As immortal as we are," Grima explained, "Us Dragons have humble beginnings too."

"And here you are about to brag about it. Don't worry. Humans brag when they kill one of your kind off. Er, when we do, of course."

"...That's the one flaw in our existence. The gods... we were meant to be the perfect beings. But eternity has its downfalls."

"Madness," Morgan guessed.

"Madness."

Grima sighed, pausing his meal for a quick minute.

"Naga and I have watched humanity grow strong over the ages. Sometimes, they aspire to their potential. Other times, they fall short and collapse on their own undoings. Naga brings life, Grima brings death. In varying amounts of course. Every possibility has been played out by now, all except one."

"What do you mean?"

"You know by now, how the Fell Dragon needs a human vessel. Without it, it succumbs to the maddening spiral that is eternity, just like so many others before us. The duty of the Fell Dragon is to be the antithesis of Naga. But he must do it with clear mind and conscience, not as a mad deity blindly and wildly spewing death."

"Then explain the world I come from. The worlds you made me witness?"

"What you witnessed," Grima explained, "was the Fell Dragon finally falling into madness. What you saw was me reclaiming my freedom and the punishment that world suffered in return. See, it's not the dragon that's to blame for dooming humanity time and time again."

"It's... you. The Robin that was offered to the Fell Dragon to be his vessel."

"Dragons grow mad after a few thousand years, it's true. In the case of Naga and I, it compounded exponentially due to our presiding over the eternity that is time and space. Watch humanity fall, rise, fall, rise over and over... it... hurts, after a while. I thought nothing could hurt us once we donned that mantle. But no matter what happens, you can't win. Not even we can win against forever. It's maddening, and I'm glad I wasn't conscious for the majority of it." Grima smiled slightly, shaking his head in defeat.

"So you escaped it somehow? That doesn't make sense."

"Of course it does. Do you recall how Manaketes curb their fury?"

"Dragonstones. Mother and the others use them. To keep them human."

"Precisely. Dragonstones are special as they are something we can force our anger, our hate, our desires into. When such base emotions are curbed, we, like humans, are harmless. Cunning, yet calm. But unleash that primal factor, let it _become_ you, well... That's where we all fall, eventually. Except Naga. She was her own dragonstone, in a way."

"But you didn't have a dragonstone, did you," Morgan realized. "You had _Robin_."

"Give a human all the things that make dragons go mad, and most of them die rather quickly. The power consumes them. But in very rare instances, in the case of our devilishly handsome vessel, they embrace the power. They transcend. That is the duty of the Grimleal. To offer the dormant Fell Dragon the key to using his powers without losing control of his mind. At the cost of the human vessel, of course."

"And?"

"Robin is indeed a suitable vessel for the Fell Dragon's power. But ideal as he was, he was never _willing_ to do something so heinous in his eyes. My last memories of being human... I was forced with two Grimleal holding each of my limbs as we, like lambs on an altar, were sacrificed on the Dragon's Table. The madness took me quite instantly, and that's the last I can remember. But for the eternity that followed, my human heart fought and fought... it created a rift, eventually. After facing down Falchion so many times, it cleaved a path of clarity in my mind until one day, I could control the power I had at my disposal. Not as the Fell Dragon, but as the human I once was. And the human, like so many others, believed that Grima should die."

"You aren't wrong with that," Morgan snorted. "But just because we believe you doesn't mean we should trust you."

"Believe what you will. Not even I know everything. That's part of the reason I'm so invested in Valm right now. There has to be some texts in Walhart's castle that define my early days of existence. He wouldn't be so driven to stop Plegia if he didn't know what Grima could do. As vast as my knowledge is, it isn't infinite. There is yet history to learn. History that existed far before my existence."

"But you watched worlds form. You-"

"Remember that I was never conscious during the early ages of man. In the time after Medeus, something... happened. There has always been writings of Naga, but none of Grima. None so old as her."

"And you think Walhart knows something?"

"Walhart resides in what used to be the old Rigellian castle. Text, despite its fragile nature, retains valuable information. Information I need, and do not have."

"What I don't get," Morgan admitted, "is why we are stopping Valm, when they already know the true enemy. Wouldn't it be easier to access their library that way?"

Grima sighed, looking abstractly at the map behind them, then back to Robin's daughter.

"Walhart, unlike other men of his position, is driven to _conquer_ the world. Most dictators stop at a few countries or a continent at most. Walhart... I feel the energy in his heartbeats. His desire to see others rise under his power and to cull to weak. That isn't the will of man. That's the will of something far worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you recall the formation of the then-Kingdom of Valentia?"

"Of course," Morgan nodded. "It happened during the events of the War of Shadows on Archanea. King Alm and Queen Celica slew the dragon Duma and freed their country from the influences of dragons."

"Yes. Duma... He was long slain by Alm, hence the name of this continent. But it takes a lot to fully erase a dragon. They pour their influence into everything: their teachings, their strength. And even after a few thousand years, I feel a faint corrupted power out there. Most likely within Walhart."

"You think that's how Walhart has his will to conquer? You think the essence of Duma sought him out?"

"I could be wrong, but were the matter be true, I wouldn't be surprised. But still, he must be stopped, no matter his power. Duma was not malicious. He believed in trials and adversity, not slaughter. But Walhart... If he has taken hold of Duma's energy, he may have been corrupted. Remember what I said about humanity that embraced a dragon's power?"

"They go mad?"

"Perhaps Walhart isn't mad, but he is indeed dangerous. He will conquer Ylisse, Regna Ferox, but Plegia? I sense a genocide. A full extinction of the Plegian race is at hand if we don't save them."

"Genocide. I thought you'd smile at that."

"I took no pleasure in doing my duty. Maybe the dragon part of me did. Not this part."

"Plegia deserves to survive. Their people have been corrupted by one too many."

"It is my homeland after all. It's my duty to save them, in a way."

"..."

"Yes, well, enough of that. It's barely morning and we have quite the march ahead of us. Oh, and whoever cooked these eggs has my compliments."

"Thanks," Morgan smiled. "It's weird, coming from you, but thank you."

"Oh? You're our mystery chef? Is that why you felt entitled to double portions?"

"...Yes."

"Then by all means," Grima smiled, giving back the plate that had plenty of food still left. "I can get my own plate."

As Grima rose, he noticed Moragn eyeing him suspiciously all the way to the tent entrance.

"What's your game, dragon? You've done horrible things to us. You think you can walk around so casually just because everyone else thinks you're my father? Just because we think you're human? You think after telling these stories that you somehow have our support?"

"...Of course not. And even if I told you I was here to make things right for humanity before I kill myself, you wouldn't believe me."

"You think that justifies the hell you've put us through? And what about Kana and the other Nohrian and Hoshidan children? They aren't even Ylissean and you dragged them into this-"

"Morgan."

The girl shut up.

"When it's my time to go, after I'm sure humanity has earned its place above the dragons, I will personally allow you to stab me my human heart. I will let you release whatever pent up rage you have into my dying corpse. I will _grant_ you the honor of landing the final blow on me. But until then? Let me fulfill Robin's wish to save Ylisse. And one more thing..."

Grima opened up the tent, his smile more menacing than anything else.

"Don't you dare get in the way of letting me save Naga."

* * *

Xander had been riding for nearly 12 hours now, and while his heart still yearned for action, his horse needed rest. Pulling off the trail, he dismounted and tried to make sense of where he was. Slumping against a tree while his horse drank eagerly. Pulling a map from his saddlebag, he deduced that he was still a long way from Nohr but growing closer and closer to the border. Once he crossed the Valmese coast, he would be on Nohrian soil. It was strange, how these foreign continents melded - Valmese coast seemed to fit perfectly with Nohr's western border. It certainly warranted some research into Nohr's geographical history, that was certain.

Xander's horse ceased drinking, ears flickering.

Horses. Multiple. And riders.

Xander almost dove into the brush, but remembered his mission. He was a prince of Nohr, not some scum hiding behind a disguise. He saddled up, riding out to meet them.

"With any luck, they'll be Nohrian knights and recognize me."

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to block the road since Xander had yet to gauge their numbers...

"A lone rider? Out here?"

They rode closer to Xander, who remained still. Four of them. All heavily armed and armored.

"This isn't Valmese colors. This looks like one of those Nohrians!"

"I am Nohrian," Xander announced sternly. "Who might you be?"

"One Nohrian against four Valmese. Heh."

" _Against_?" Xander asked.

"Yes, against. Or did you forget what your king did to our people?"

"What King Garon does is not my place to judge," the prince replied, curious as to this new development.

"Then allow us to demonstrate," the lead knight challenged, drawing his sword quickly.

Xander quickly brought his horse back, retreating back from the path as he drew his spare sword. Siegfried lay quiet by his saddle. As dire the situation was, it wouldn't be necessary to reveal his heritage. Weren't Valm and Nohr allies? Unless... treachery?

"You would kill a Nohrian, that much is certain. But why?"

"Why? When Nohr rose from the Valmese Sea, Walhart saw in them strength. Our Emperor offered your starving people food! Do you know what they sent in return? Faceless! Slaughtered our refugee camps. Those that we couldn't rebuild a home for! And then he dares to 'ally' with us, under threat of wiping out even more of our villages?"

"So Nohr and Valm being allies is-"

"Bullshit!" The knight charged, and Xander parried his blow as their horses passed each other. The other three knights stuttered around, not knowing whether to follow their leader or to remain passive.

"What are you idiots doing! Kill this Nohrian! Avenge our families, damn it!"

"Cease this nonsense," Xander ordered, keeping his distance from the angrier horseman. "Clearly you are in knowledge of something I have none of. Why are Nohrian troops fighting alongside Valmese ones against the Ylissean League? Are we allies or not?"

"You really don't know, do you? Well, good. Now Nohr gets to know what getting stabbed in the back felt like!"

Siegfried left its sheath with a flaming cadence.

"Now where'd you get a sword like that? No matter. Prepare to die, Nohrian!"

"I am Crown Prince Xander of Nohr. General of her army, and first son to her King. Now you will comply with my questions or I will exterminate your squad and move on to the next group of soldiers that I come across. Why is Nohr fighting alongside Valm?"

As the four horsemen charged Xander, the crown prince felt more than remorse as he prepared to fire off a bolt of energy. This was murder, wasn't it? Valm and Nohr were supposedly allies, but here they were at each other's throats.

All the more reason to hurry to Windmire. Surely something was amiss. And these riders were certainly proof of that.

Siegfried never held back. Her wielder could at least wish their souls peace.

* * *

Laslow and Peri watched at a distance as Xander dispatched the four riders ruthlessly, not even bothering to check their corpses as he kept on the ride towards Windmire.

"He knows we're following him. And yet he's done nothing," Laslow sighed. "We have no choice but to keep going. But the farther we get from home, the more dangerous our journey will be. And the less likely our safe return," he added with a gulp.

"We'll be fine! I'll stab anyone that gets too close!"

"We pledged our lives to Prince Xander. I won't back down on that vow, even now. But I... I don't think we're making it out of this one alive. We're traitors, Peri."

"No we're not! We..."

With a furious yell, she rode on, leaving Laslow's horse in the dust. Mounting up, the Ylissean wished a silent prayer.

"Father, Luci. I vow to return home alive."

* * *

"Garon is going to either imprison or downright kill Xander as soon as he enters the court," Azura predicted, none too pleased about the current turn of events. "Peri and Laslow are with him. Which means they're also in Windmire. Which also means they are going to die."

"I didn't expect anyone to follow him," Grima admitted, going over his options. "Beruka and Kellam are still feeding us intel, but they won't know about Xander's return until it's too late. I can't send in anyone else."

"Not even his siblings?"

"No matter what Xander says, I doubt the story or truth will be enough to persuade King Garon to let him off. Xander makes very sure his loyalty to Nohr is forthright. But I could see the wavering in his resolve. He knows his siblings might try and follow him. It's going to be a hard few days to predict."

"We have to save him. If he dies, and if Siegfried is lost, then how will we ignite the Seal of Flames? Falchion won't be enough against Anankos."

"I need you to send me there. There's a lake nearby. Send me to Valla, and I'll find my way to Nohr from the Astral Sea. It's been a while since I negotiated those stars, but I'll make it."

"What?" Azura wondered, already feeling her pendant tingling.

"Xander is going to need a prisoner if he's returning as a hero," Grima shrugged, the tactician within awoken once more. "If the Commander of the Shepherds were to end up in his clutches, he wouldn't be much of a traitor now, would he?"


End file.
